Complications
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Deeks and Callen meet on a case without knowing who either of them really are. They spent one perfect night together. How will this change the dynamics of the team when Hetty introduces Deeks as the new LAPD liaison? First three chapters set before Legends, the rest set when Deeks joins the team, season 1/2 may go further. ***THIS IS SLASH*** Deeks/Callen. Cannon-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears. So this is my first NCIS:LA fanfic, I usually write Supernatural stuff, but I have recently devoured all the NCIS:LA fic I could find and decided to write this one. I am an incurable romantic so there will be more romance and feelings than action I'm afraid.**

 **I hope you like my foray into this fandom, and yes I am sticking to what I know in the fact that this will be a slash between Deeks and Callen, though as it's a T there will be nothing explicit. I will also alternate between the names Marty and Deeks, and G and Callen, and the rest, as it does it the show.**

 **I would also like to mention that I am dyslexic and therefore I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in this story. If word doesn't pick it up, I probably won't either.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Two months before Legends…

Special agent G Callen was pissed as he made his way to ops. He had just been released from the custody of the LAPD after they busted up his uncover arms deal which had taken him over a week of hard work to set up, and now he was going to have to find a new way in. What he really wanted to do right now was have a shower and forget this damn case, he hated the stale smell of jail cells, they reminded him far too much of the other times he had been in them. There was never a good reason to get locked up in his mind. Of course as he thought that he realised that that wasn't actually true. He could never forget this case, they needed to find those stolen weapons. No, what he really wanted to do was find out how the hell the LAPD had found out about the buy he had set up and managed to perform a raid on it without them knowing and then hopefully have something, or someone, to hit.

He really was not in a good mood.

As he walked down the corridor towards where he hoped he would find the solution, or at least he hoped Eric could help him find the solution, his team leader came out of her office and called to him.

"Callen-"

"Not now Mace." He replied. He was not in the mood to give a de-brief, surely she had figured out what had happened. I mean Hetty was the one who got him out of jail, even if he had had to stay there for six hours.

"Callen!" Macey snapped her voice getting her agent to stop walking and turn to her.

"What is it Mace?" Callen asked tiredly. They didn't have time for this. He needed to act quickly so that arms dealer didn't get wind of who he really was. They couldn't lose these weapons.

"You can't go back out there." She said simply. Surely Callen realised there was a chance he had got made with the raid.

"Why? Because the LAPD decided to arrest me? I'll just tell Belotov that I have a really good lawyer." Callen responded with his charming smile even if Macey could see the hard look in his eyes. There was no way he would let this one go without another shot and they were running out of time, but she also didn't want to put one of her best undercover agents in danger.

"24 hours, no more. Then I'm pulling you and sending Sam or Renko in." She decided before turning on her heals and returning to her office so she could justify to their operations manager why it was she had allowed Callen to stay in. That and she had a feeling that it would be better if she didn't know the exact details of how he would be spending the time she had given him. She knew Callen, and she would put money on the fact that he would be bending rules and crossing lines to get the job done. That was just who he was, and as Hetty liked to say, plausible deniability really was a girl's best friend in this business.

Callen didn't say anything to his team leaders retreating back. Just turned round and continued his journey into ops. When he walked through the door he found himself looking round, seeing who was where in the room. He was glad to see that most people had gone home for the night, there was just there tech operator Eric Beale sat at his desk. It looked like he wasn't the only one trying to find a new way in with the elusive Mr Belotov.

"Hey Eric, what you got for me?" He asked smirking as the guy jumped a little at the sound of his voice from behind him. He really did enjoy sneaking up on Eric. It was so much fun.

"Callen, you're out. not that I think you would stay in jail but still…" Eric blathered before pulling himself together to stop rambling at the senior agent who was looking very much like he had just spend a good six hours in police custody. Which of course he had.

"Yeah Eric. I'm out. What do you have on the case?" Callen asked with a shake of his head at the guy. Though listening to Eric ramble had eased the tension in his shoulders and seemed to relax some of the ire he felt towards the LAPD right then.

"Umm, nothing really." Eric replied sheepishly. He had wanted to have something to give to Callen when he came back. But he had been through all the information he could get his hands on, which was quite a lot considering he was Eric Beale and he had mad computer skills. And yet he had turned up nothing new.

"Okay," Callen sighed running his hand over his short hair as he tried to think of an angle he could work in the next 24 hours. What he needed was a way in, a quick way in. "Do you have intel on those close to Belotov?" he asked the tech operator, hoping he would be able to find something in the intel they had on them. They were the only ones close enough to their target to get him the meet he needed.

"Yes." Eric replied jumping up and pulling the information up on the touch screen as he talked. "There seemed to be three main people close to him, his right hand man Mal Tonski, his muscle Rick Armstorng, adaptly named if you get me-"

"Eric-" Callen muttered good humouredly, seeing the phot of Rick Armstrong he completely understood where the other guy was coming from. His arms were larger than Sam's, and that was saying something, but he wanted to get Eric back on track.

"Right. Finally his lawyer, Martin Davidson, though I can't find much about him at all, believe me, I have looked." Eric said as he pulled up the final profiles, though this last was a lot shorter than the other two. In fact all it had was a picture and some very basic intel on the guy.

That intrigued Callen, how could they have so little on a lawyer for someone as shady as Belotov? Walking over to the screen and studying the intel Eric had produced he academically registered that the lawyer was pretty cute, with his messy blond hair and bright blue eyes, though he thought he would look more at home on a beach than in court room. But as Callen knew, looks could be very deceiving, he had to be pretty good if he was working for Belotov. Studying the intel further he eyes widened as he found exactly what he was looking for. It was one simple line which wouldn't stand out to anyone else, just a comment on the lawyers seeming lack of preference for the gender of his sexual partners, but to Callen it screamed the perfect way in. Well what do you know, Eric had done it again.

"hey Eric, can you find the lawyer for me?" He asked stepping back from the screen all reserved energy now he had found his new angle, though he did study the picture more intently this time. Yeah he was cute, he could definitely make this work.

"Give me a minute." Eric replied as he tapped his keys before turning back to the agent behind him. "He's at a bar, address sent to your phone. Do you want me to call Sam in for back up?"

"No. Not this time." Callen responded his eyes still on the photo in front of him. He did not want his partner anywhere near what he was about to do. He knew Sam wouldn't approve, and hey, what the big guy didn't know, wouldn't worry him.

With that Callen walked out of the room with a spring in his step, he needed to go have a shower and change if he was going to make this work. As he went out the door he passed Nate, and giving the operational physiologist a grin he slipped away before he could say anything.

Nate knew that look on Callen's face, it told him he was up to no good. The question in Nate's mind was, did he really want to find out exactly what that was or not? Turning back into the room he caught a glance of the profiles on the screen before Eric removed them. Seeing them, Nate was pretty sure it really wasn't any of his business, and he decided it would probably be for the best for everyone, or at least for his sanity, to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.**

* * *

Two months before Legends…

Detective Marty Deeks LAPD sat at the bar pretending to drink the beer in front of him. He was waiting for his partner/handler detective John Stone to show up and tell him how the raid had gone that day. There was no way the LAPD would have been able to get both the buyer and seller if he had let the sell play out, so instead he had tipped off Stone about what was going down, in the hopes they could arrest the buyer. He knew the raid had happened, Belotov had not been happy when he discovered that the proposed meeting place between him and the buyer Gordon Hendrik had been swarming with police. Deeks just hoped they had got the guy, and that they still had him in custody. He didn't want him coming back round Belotov giving him ideas he had a mole or any of the crap. No, he needed to make sure the next time the buy comes round, it's in a place the LAPD could control.

"Hey Marty, how's it going?" Came a voice from beside him as detective Stone slipped onto the bar stool at his side and gestured to the bartender for a beer.

"Belotov is not happy, but that's hardly new. How did the raid go?" Marty replied with a sunny smile, glad to be able to be himself if only for a few minutes. He actually liked Stone, he was a good guy, even if he was a bit by the book for undercover work in Marty's opinion.

"Well it seems your man Hendrik is a fed." Stone responded with a sigh, taking a deep drink of his beer. He had had a serious dress down from the smallest of women about arresting her man. It was nothing he was likely to forget, ever. That woman was scary as hell.

"What?" Deeks spluttered choking on his Beer. Since when had the feds got involved? This was his case, damn. He had been working this undercover op for the last five months, he did not need some showboating wiseass fed swooping in and taking his damn collar. No way in hell was he letting that happen. He was in too deep to just walk away.

"Yeah tell me about it. We had him in custody for six hours before he was pulled out. Never said a thing. He's good I'll give him that." Stone responded with a shrug as if to say 'what can you do? it's the feds'.

"So what happens now?" Deeks asked with a sigh. He knew what would happen now, but it would be a massive mistake.

"They want the case. Bates is breathing down my neck to pull you out Marty." Stone replied gently. He knew how much time and effort his young partner had put into this case. He had never seen anyone work the way Deeks did, but it got results. It was well known in the department that when it came to undercover, Marty Deeks was the best they had, even if none of the guys liked it.

"There is no way they'll get anyone as close to Belotov as I am." Deeks growled. This was typical, they would pull him out and then screw it up and the guns he had been trying to locate would end up on the market to the highest bidder. End up in the hands of the gangs, killing innocent people. No he couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't, there had to be a way… some way.

"That's what I said. But Bates has given you 24 hours to exit while trying to keep your cover intact." Stone replied, trying to show how he had stood up to their boss for Deeks. He had gone to bat for his partner, but nothing he said seemed to work against the small woman's stare.

At his words Deeks sighed. He had 24 hours to come up with a plan. It wasn't enough time god damn it, but he knew he had no choice. "Okay." He conceded with defeat, but he wouldn't forget this. If those weapons made it onto his streets, he would make sure someone payed for it, and it wouldn't be him.

At that the two detectives sat in silence for a few moments as Stone finished his beer before he stood, not wanting anyone to know he had come just to see his partner.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Stone said with a smile before he turned and walked out the door, completely missing the man he had spent six hours trying to interrogate who was sitting in the shadows of the bar.

* * *

Callen had watched the lawyer, Martin Davison, sitting at the bar in his cheap suit taking note of his every move and facial expression, hoping to find the right time to approach him. But he had seemed restless, not agitated as such, but something was definitely on the man's mind. He had been just about to make his approach when he saw the detective that had arrested him and tried to get him to talk earlier that day walk through the door and sit down next to the lawyer. This caused his eyebrows to rise. From his take on the guy he had seemed very straight laced, Callen would never had said that detective Stone was a dirty cop. So if he isn't… then maybe Callen had just found out how it was LAPD knew of his deal. Maybe this lawyer's file was so small because he was a CI for the detective. It fit with the intel he had. In fact it made everything make sense. And made what he was about to do that little bit easier, or at least he hoped it did. If this guy was a confidential informant for the LAPD then he surely wanted Belotov off the streets. He wondered absently if the detective would tell him he was a fed, he hoped so, it would make it all so much easier. But if not, he wasn't going to blow his cover to this man. There was still a chance that Stone was on the take after all.

He watched the detective leave and waited a couple of minutes until it seemed Martin Davidson was getting ready to go. It was time.

"Can I get a beer for me and friend here." He said slipping onto the stool the detective had recently vacated and gesturing to lawyer at his side.

"I'm not your friend." Deeks replied narrowing his eyes at the man. Who was he and what did he want?

"Not yet, but I think you'll want to be." Callen replied with a secretive smile and making his eyes go soft as he looked at the man next to him. He was even more attractive up close than he was in his photo.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" Deeks asked tensing. He saw the look the guy was giving him, and while, sure, he was hot, Deeks also knew with one look that this guy was dangerous. And he did not have time for whatever games he had right then. He needed to work out how to take Belotov down in the next 24 hours.

"Because I have what your client wants, and vice versa." Callen replied in a low voice that was almost a purr, making sure to keep up his dangerous persona. This guy was Belotov's lawyer, Callen would bet he thrived on danger.

"Who are you?" Deeks asked trying to not make it look like he really wanted to answer to his question. He knew with those words there was no way he could just walk out the bar. If this guy was looking to buy the weapons, then he needed to know all he could about him.

"Gordon Hendrik, pleasure to meet you Mr Davidson." Callen replied holding out his bottle in place of a handshake while he watched Davidson's reaction closely. And what he saw made him smile inside. The guy was good, he would give him that, but he couldn't hide the widening of his eyes at his name. Callen just hoped that that was because his cop friend had just told him he was fed.

It took Deeks a couple of seconds to get his head around the fact that this was the fed he had had arrested earlier that day. And in those few seconds Deeks realised that this guy could also be the answer to his problem. He could set up another sale between him and Belotov, and then the feds would be happy to get their man, and he would be happy being able to see close of this case. But he couldn't seem to eager, he had no idea if the feds knew he was undercover, but if not he did not want them to know who he was. He wanted to keep his alias in tack, and the less people who knew the truth the better in his mind.

"Call me Marty." He finally replied bringing his bottle up to clink it against the Hendrik's with a charming smile on his face. Oh yes this could work.

"So Marty, it seemed the meeting planned between myself and your boss did not go so well today, I am hoping we can try again." Callen said diving straight into what he had come here to do. Making sure the man next to him knew exactly what he wanted before this went any further, though looking at that scruffy hair and bright blue eyes Callen did suddenly find himself wanting something else as well. Namely Marty.

"I won't agree a meeting with my client to a man I do not know." Deeks replied taking note of the look in the agent's eyes. It was a look of desire and if it was fake, then this guy really was good. But whether it was or not, it wouldn't hurt to make this fed work for what he wanted now would it? It would at least give him some compensation for the fact this guy was taking his case, and well, he really was hot. He had those blue eyes which seemed to be able to show so much and yet nothing at all. He was a puzzle, and Deeks loved solving puzzles.

"Then it seems we had best use this time to get to know each other, wouldn't you agree?" Callen asked running his hand down Marty's arm before settling it gently on his wrist for a moment too long to be anything other than a sign of attraction.

"As long as your buying." Deeks replied giving the fed his most charming smile as he slid his hand of his arm slowly. Oh yeah, there was no doubting how the guy was playing this.

"I am definitely buying." Callen responded smiling a genuine smile at the man next to him before he stood and with his head gestured to the back of the bar, where there were booths cast in shadows, giving them more privacy for their 'getting to know each other'.

Deeks looked at the man in front of him and looked towards where he gestured. He knew it was a dare, he could see it in the guy's eyes, wondering how far he would take this. But Marty also knew another thing, he would take this as far as the fed wanted him to. I mean this guy was not the kind he would find himself able to resist. That thought momentarily startled him, making him look once more into his eyes. But what he saw there… he wasn't sure what it was, but he made him know, with a certainty deep in his soul, this man would never hurt him. So taking a deep breath Deeks made a decision. He would organise the meet for this guy, but tonight, tonight would be for him, the real him. Tonight Marty Deeks was going to fun with a sexy guy, try to find out some of his secrets, even if they were only superficial ones.

With that Marty stood as well before leading the way to the back of the bar so they could continue talking without an audience.

And Callen watching him smiled. Oh yeah, this guy was so much more than he looked.


	3. Chapter 3

**And… here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Two months before Legends…

The night was spent with Callen and Deeks talking about inconsequential things, though in truth Deeks did most of the talking, being himself around the man next to him. Callen loved it. He relaxed in Marty's company and just let himself go. Let himself inhabit a bubble that was just the two of them. I mean sure, he was here for a case, but it was most definitely not what was at the forefront of his mind. No that was how much he liked this guy, how he made his laugh and smile with tales and random anecdotes. Though as the evening progressed Callen noticed that Marty never called him by name, leading his subconscious to the conclusion that this guy did indeed know he was undercover. Not that he cared, I mean he didn't really have a name to be called by anyway, just a letter, and he preferred that Marty didn't use his fake one. He didn't want this guy calling him Gordon, or Gordy, no if he called him anything he wanted it to be G.

* * *

Deeks spent the evening relaxing with the man next to him, he thought he was talking too much, but the fed didn't seem to be the talkative type, and yet Deeks knew he listened to every word he said, and no doubt remembered it. But he wasn't worried about that. Because this wasn't work, this was something different, this was… just them. He didn't call the guy by name, not sure if Gordon really was his name, and even if it was, Gordon was a name Deeks did not like. His father was called Gordon. So instead he didn't call him anything, which was easier than he thought it would be. He never had to try and get the guys attention, it was always focused on him, yet Deeks knew he also watched the room and knew exactly who was in there at any given time, and where all the exits were. Just as Deeks himself did. They were the same after all.

* * *

When last orders was called at the bar both men seemed surprised at how fast the time had gone, and neither of them wanted to end the night there. This would be the only chance they had to be with each other, Callen's reasoning was because he now believed this guy was a CI, and therefore nothing could happen between them beyond that night. And Deeks because he couldn't tell this guy he was an undercover cop. he knew if he did then they would go back to the professional, and he really didn't want that. He wanted this man, wanted to feel his lips on his own, wanted to spend the night with him.

So when that call came Deeks took a deep breath and stood, turning to give the man he was with a piecing look.

"So your place or mine?" he asked with a small smile, it was his turn to give the other man the dare.

"How about a hotel?" Callen suggested. He couldn't exactly take Marty back to his place after all, mainly because he didn't actually have a place what with living out of motels and boarding houses, and he really didn't want to go back to Marty's. He didn't want to know where he lived, didn't want to know anything that could put the man in danger. He had, throughout the evening, come to care for Marty in a way that was foreign to him, because it was the real him. This should have unsettled him, he knew that, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel that way. It was one night, I mean what harm was one night?

"Sounds good." Deeks replied with a sigh of relief. Hotels were anonymous, and that was what it seemed they were both after tonight. Something that was outside the world they both lived in, something that was just for them. Just for one night they could be themselves, yet without all the crap that came along with that. He liked it, he liked it a lot.

With that they Callen stood, leaving a stack of money on the table to pay the bill before he took Marty's hand and they walked out of the bar. It was time for the next part of their evening to begin, and they both couldn't wait.

They got a taxi to a decent hotel, Callen paying in cash, he did not want to have to explain this expense to Hetty thank you very much. Once the room was obtained they made their way to the elevator. They still had not kissed, only touching each other in the way that people attracted to one another would do. They were cautious about doing anything in public, it was ingrained in them both that they always had to act a part after all. But as soon as they entered there room and the door closed behind them that went out of the window and they were on each other. Kissing passionately, trying to learn in one night all they could about the man they were with. Trying to fit everything into their very small time frame. The passion carried them to the bed and into heaven as they both explored the body of the man they were with. Explored and learnt, gave and took, pleasured and enjoyed.

As the night progressed Callen found himself calling Marty's name over and over again, and yet all he got back were generic terms of sexy, hot stuff, babe. He found he had had enough of that. He stopped suddenly and grabbed Marty by the throat and stared into his eyes as he growled. "Call me G." before letting go and moving smoothly back to what they were doing.

Deeks knew he should be shocked by the fed, no G's, behaviour, at how smoothly he had changed. At how dangerous he could be. But instead he found it turned him on even more. G was an enigma, and for tonight at least, he was his. And now he had a name to call out, a name that was his to use, and even if it was just a letter it was better than nothing.

* * *

Once their pleasured had been stated to two men lay down with Marty resting his head on G's chest, his arms wrapped around him, while Callen took great pleasure in lying there and running his hands through Marty's hair. It was so soft and fluffy, he loved it. Not that he would ever say that aloud, but he let his mind think it.

"Sleep." Callen said into the dark of the night.

"Night G." Marty murmured in reply, already on his way to slumber. He knew he was safe with G. He was safe to let his guard down and sleep, for a little while at least.

"Night Marty." Callen whispered before moving to press a gentle kiss onto the top of his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, for while he had enjoyed his night with the younger man, he could not trust him. No, he would not sleep that night, but he would watch over the man in his arms instead while he got some rest. It seemed to Callen to be a perfect way to spend the rest of his night.

* * *

Callen watched the sun rise through the windows, they had not taken the time to shut the curtains, and as such he had the prefect view. He watched as the rays entered the room and touched the skin of the man in his arms. He knew that with the suns entrance this would be the end of their night, but he could not find it in himself to hate the sun for returning. If only because he could now see the man at his side in daylight. He could see his tanned skin, and the muscles of his shoulders and back. Oh yes, how could he hate something that let him see Marty in its bright light?

"Morning G." Came a mumbled voice from his chest pulling his eyes from studying Marty's body to looking at his head, finding himself staring into those bright blue eyes that he had a feeling he would never be able to forget.

"Morning Marty." He replied with an automatic smile.

"How are you so awake?" Deeks muttered trying to pull his mind from the fog of sleep.

"I don't sleep much." Callen replied not mentioning that fact he hadn't slept at all.

"Right, well I should probably shower. Got to organise a met between you and my client." Deeks responded pulling away from Callen, reminding him of the reason he had come to meet Marty in the bar. The reason he had forgotten in the pleasure of the night.

"You do." Callen replied in a tone which was as different from his previous one as night was from day causing Deeks to curse himself. He shouldn't have said that, it was just… he wanted this over with. He could feel himself liking this guy for more than just the one night, and that would never work. He needed to remember this wasn't want his heart was craving it would be. This wasn't something that would go anywhere. This was a one night only thing, not the start of something more, however much he wanted it to be.

"When and where?" Deeks asked sitting up so that he was no longer in contact with G, no with Gordon Hendrik.

"12, north dorks, warehouse 5." Callen replied running different ideas through his mind before he settled on a place he knew that the team could control, and would be suitable for him to meet with Belotov.

"Okay. I'll get Belotov there." Deeks responded with a sigh before he turned to look at the man he had shared a bed with last night. But looking into the blue eyes in front of him he realised that he was no longer there. G had gone. "I should get dressed." He muttered climbing out of the bed and using the sheet to cover himself as he collected his clothes. It took him maybe a minute to put them one and vacate the room with one last look at the man he was leaving in the bed, and as he shut the door Deeks swore he saw G return briefly as he walked away.

Callen lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he needed to get going, go back to ops and get Macey to get the team together, but still he didn't move. Instead he remembered the look in Marty's eyes when he went all business on him. He looked hurt, almost as if he was being betrayed. Callen hated himself for putting that look in his eyes. He didn't want Marty to think that last night was just so he could get the met he wanted. Because he knew while that might have been the plan, the truth was it had nothing to do with that. But he had no idea how he could ever tell him so. He was a federal agent, he couldn't exactly be seen talking to a LAPD CI. Damn.

* * *

The deal went down as it was supposed to, and NCIS captured all the major players, or at least all but one. A certain lawyer seemed to disappear before the team came in, but when Sam asked him, Callen confirmed they had them all. He would not give up Marty, he couldn't no matter what the law said he should do. He would give him this. He would give him his freedom, it was all he had to offer the man who had somehow found a way into his heart. Found a way through all his defences and made him care. It was because of that care, that little part of himself that couldn't stop thinking about the man, the look in his eyes as he left he hotel room, that he wrote the note, leaving it with detective Stone to give to his CI. He just hoped the man understood it was all he could give him. A proper goodbye.

* * *

Deeks was in the office filing out reports when Stone handed him the letter that he said the feds had given him. It was addressed to Martin Davidson, but he knew who it was from. Nodding and acting normal to his partner at that point was one of the hardest things Deeks had ever had to do. But he did it, slipping the letter into his pocket to open when he was alone. He had no idea what it said, but he knew he wanted privacy to read it.

Finally Deeks managed to make his way to the men's room, and locking himself in, he ripped open the envelope, his hand shaking as he pulled out the single sheet of paper.

 _Marty,_

 _That night, you, I'll never forget. I wish things could be different._

 _G_

Reading the few words on the paper Deeks leant his head against the door and sighed as he wondered, did G really wish things were different or were they just platitudes? Because if he did, then they could be. He was detective, they could make that work. But no. they couldn't not really. They had one night, and that would have to be enough. Deeks thought of throwing the letter away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he considered keeping it in his wallet, but that wasn't a good idea. No he needed to keep it somewhere it would never be found. With that he pulled out his LAPD badge and folding the letter small, shoved it behind his ID card. It would be safe there. With that done he pulled himself together, he had work to do.

* * *

Two months later…

Deeks was making himself crazy. He couldn't get G out of his mind. The idea, that maybe they could work, if he told the guy the truth haunted him. He was glad he didn't have any way to contact the man because he knew if he had he would have folded by now. But as it was he found himself wondering if there was any way to get the feds involved in any of his cases, not that he knew what agency G worked for. It was driving him crazy and he knew he had to stop. But still the 'what if's' swam into his mind.

He was sitting at his desk when Stone called him over, he hoped they had a new case anything to take his mind off of G, but instead his partner pulled him into a side room.

"I got word this morning of a drive-by shooting near Venice Beach." Stone said not sure how to tell Deeks what he had to say. He had worked out that his partner had arranged for the feds to take down Belotov, and as the fed he had in custody was the only connection they had he was sure he had worked with the guy. He felt it only right to tell him what he had learnt, but still it was hard.

"Anyone we know?" Deeks asked picking up on his partner's worried look. Who could have been shot? Was it one of their informants or something?

"It was the fed, the one who worked the Belotov case." Stone replied wincing as he saw how Deeks paled at his words.

"What... is he okay?" Deeks asked not sure how to process what he was hearing. G had been shot. G had been shot, and he hadn't even had a chance to tell the guy who he really was.

"He's dead. Sorry Deeks, I don't know anything else." Stone responded putting his hand on Deeks shoulder in the hopes to offer him some comfort to the man who seemed so distressed by his words.

"He's dead? G's… dead?" Deeks whispered his mind unable to process the thought. It was too late. He was too late to make things different. He had lost his chance. With that thought Deeks walked away from his partner, away from the precinct. He needed time to process, and then he needed to get back to work. He needed to become someone else, someone who never spent a perfect night with G. he needed to go undercover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears. Wow, the response I have gotten for this is awesome. I would like to thank nettynoo (Guest), Guest,** **Petunia3116 and French fan (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's very long but, oh well. This skips time from the previous one and takes place in season 1 episode 19, 'Hand-to-Hand'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA nor any of the lines I have used from the show.**

* * *

It was 11 months after Callen's shooting, and 2 months after Dom had disappeared. Macey was long gone, her post of team leader now Callen's, and they were in their new base, which was a lot less dingy than the last. Callen had put Marty in a box in his mind and closed it off. It could never be anything, and considering now everyone thought he was dead, he really didn't think about the guy. Well maybe when he closed his eyes at night he would bring up the picture of blue eyes and scruffy hair in a way to keep the nightmares at bay, but that was it. Marty was a thing of Callen's past, and he was okay with that. He could live with that, it was what he did after all.

The team had a new case, a marine had gone and died after he worked guard duty at a facility that contained biohazards, and therefore it was Callen's case. His team's case. He sent Kensi to the gym he worked out with his old squad, in the hopes she would be able to integrate herself as Lance corporal Zuna's girlfriend. He and Sam had the body. It didn't take long for them to realise that what they were looking at was actually murder, and not some biohazard accident. But hey, murder was in their wheelhouse, Callen was happy for his team to continue working the case. Or at least he was until Eric brought up a picture on the screen in the bullpen and everything in him shifted as his past came to into the present.

It was their normal, run of the mill intel sharing meeting. Nate giving a psych eval on the victim and Eric giving the intel he found about the Blood and Guts Warriors. What made it change was when Kensi brought up another guy. One who in her opinion, just wasn't quite right.

"Well, what about Jason Wyler? He strikes me as kind of a wannabe." She said causing Eric to turn and strangely look at Callen before he went back to his briefing. He wished he had had the chance to show this to the team leader in private, but too late now. So, taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Wannabe Wyler's the only one who wasn't a marine. I got nothing on him yet." He said, though the last bit was directed straight at Callen, hoping he would understand what he was saying as he showed them all Jason Wyler's driving licence, including the photo.

Callen watched the picture come up and he felt his stomach drop. Because the guy he was looking at wasn't Jason Wyler, he was Martin Davidson, he was Marty. What the hell? There must be some mistake. He turned with his mouth open about to ask Eric if he was sure only to find the tech operator staring right at him. He could read in his eyes that he had double and triple checked. Jason Wyler **was** Martin Davidson. Callen just couldn't believe it, he couldn't work out how this was possible. But then he remembered. He had seen Marty, if that was even really his name, with a cop. he had thought him a CI, but what if… what if he was like him. An undercover operative. It would explain how he how had a different name… or maybe he was just working the gym as an informant? Maybe the cop, detective Stone if he remembered correctly, just wanted some intel from them and had asked his CI to find it out? Callen wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to think of a reason that Marty was a CI rather than a cop, I mean, sure the guy had lied to him, but then he had lied right back. So what was the problem? Then he remembered the note he had written _, I wish things could be different_. And that was when it hit him, If Marty was a cop, it could have been, and that idea terrified him. Marty being a CI was a buffer to stop himself from feeling more for the guy, but if he was a cop? No… just… no.

* * *

Nate frowned at the picture on the screen, he recognised it from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on where. He also noted how Eric was looking at Callen, watching his reaction to what he was showing them and so he did the same. He saw things he couldn't identify flit through the senior agents eyes, too fast for him to truly register them as he looked at the photo. In fact it took all of three seconds for Callen's face to once more become the mask he always wore. Of course for Callen three seconds was a long time. Just who was this Jason Wyler to G. Callen?

Completely unaware of what was going on in her team leader's head Kensi kept talking. "Keep looking khong lo, something about him set of a warning bell."

"Maybe it was his baby blues… or his fluffy hair." Sam Hanna joked with a small smirk on his lips as he turned to Kensi. She was not impressed.

Callen on the other hand couldn't help but remember just how soft that fluffy hair was as he ran his fingers through it. Damn it, he needed to stop. Needed to get his head in the game, find out who this guy was and how he was tied to Zuna's murder, or even if he was tied to it. He wasn't Marty, he was a suspect, just like all the other guys at the gym. He let the rest of the Eric's intel wash over him until he found a way to make sure Sam wasn't with him for the next few hours. He knew his partner would suspect something if they were alone, and there was no way Callen would be telling him about Marty. No way in hell. So he sent his partner to go and talk to Zuna's commanding officer while he and Kensi went to check out Zuna's crib. At least she wouldn't ask him questions he was not prepared to answer.

* * *

Kensi and Callen got to the house, and after he had got the junior agent to pick the lock made their way inside. He left her fiddling with Zuna's computer as he made his way into the kitchen, to look at all the drugs and crap he had on the side. It was a serious amount of pills. Just after he had spoken he heard the front door open, making him move against the wall so whoever it was wouldn't be able to see him, he just hoped Kensi could stall enough for him to get out. Then he would find a way pull her out as well. But just as he was trying to think of escape routes he heard the voice of their visitor.

"Whoa."

It couldn't be, right? He had to be imagining it. There was no way that was Marty, right? But even as he tried to convince himself of that fact, he didn't move from his place along the wall. His idea to escape completely forgotten in the hopes of being able to confirm or deny who was now in the room with Kensi.

"How'd you get in here?"

Yeah there was no question. That was definitely Marty's voice. Moving to look round the door he saw him, still with the same shaggy hair, though this time he wasn't wearing a suit. Now he was wearing casual jeans and jacket, and he had never looked hotter in Callen's mind, even if his face was filled with suspicion as he confront Kensi, it just added to his charm. Callen didn't know what to do. He could leave, but there was no way he could get Kensi out himself if he didn't want Marty to know he was involved… or he could stay. Let him find him, and maybe get some answers. With that thought he made a decision. He moved to the window opposite him and opened it before returning to his place against the wall and crossed his arms, now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Deeks was shocked to find Zuna's supposed girlfriend in his home. Mainly because he was the one with the key that he had got from evidence. Then there was the fact that he knew she was lying. LAPD hadn't called her about Zuna's death, so just what was she up to? Who was she and why was she here? He really did not trust her. He listened to her talk about the supposed photos, it was almost believable, and had he been anyone else he would have brought it. But no, he knew a liar when he saw one.

Instead of staying and talking it out with her he made his way through the house as he spoke, moving towards the kitchen to see if he could find anything else that was wrong, while pulling his jacket over his gun. He saw the window in the kitchen was open, which was very definitely strange in his mind. He moved to close and lock it speaking as he turned, though his words trailed off completely when he saw who was leaning against the wall by the door. How had he not seen him when he entered the room? How could he have missed **him**? How was he even alive?

* * *

Kensi had seen Wyler go into the kitchen, she hoped Callen had managed to get out, but when he stopped talking in mid-sentence she guessed her team leader had been made. As such she pulled her own gun and made her way to the door, expecting to see one or both of the men with their own weapons drawn, what she saw instead confused her. Callen was leaning casually against the wall, his hand nowhere near his gun, as he stared at the armed man in front of him with a strange look in his eyes. It was a look Kensi had never seen before, and she had no idea what to do. So rather than speak she just aimed her gun at Wyler and decided to leave everything else to Callen. This was what he was good at. She would follow his lead.

* * *

Callen had watch Marty make a bee line for the windows, just as he had wanted him to. Making it so he was between the guy and the door. He watched as he turned, and he watched the shock that appeared on the guys face at seeing him behind him. He heard Kensi come up beside him, and he could see she had her gun drawn but he never once looked away from the man in front of him.

he waited until the shock seemed to have disappeared to be replaced by a blank expression, it happened faster than he thought it would, adding to his idea that this guy was just like him. Undercover for someone. But when he saw it, he spoke.

"Hello Marty."

"G." Deeks breathed not being able to say the name, or letter, with anymore force, even if he really wanted to. He was still trying to process that he was there in front of him, alive and well. G was alive.

"I'm guessing you're not a lawyer." Callen replied, he didn't say it as a question, even if in his mind he was hoping that he was wrong. Hoping that this guy really was who he had once thought him to be. He wasn't sure how he would cope if his hunch was right.

"And I'm guessing you're not dead." Deeks answered back with his piercing stare directed at the man in front of him. It was the only thing he could think to say, the only thing that was going through his mind. G was not dead.

"No. Who are you?" Callen replied not shifting his body at the stare. He had seen worse, even if he could now see a hint of hurt in Marty's eyes. He hated when he saw hurt in them, even if this was only the second time he had done so. It still hurt him to know he had been the one to put it there.

"LAPD detective Marty Deeks. Your turn." Deeks responded forcing himself to relax back against the window frame and cross his own arms, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the woman lower her gun at his words. He guessed she was with G. A fed just like him. It explained his feelings towards her, and his suspicions.

"NCIS special agent G. Callen."

At that Deeks nodded. It made sense that he was NCIS, Zuna was a marine, and the weapons from the Belotov case were stolen from the navy. Remembering the Belotov case he remembered what had happened when G, no agent Callen, had got involved.

"So you come to take this case from me as well?" He asked brisling with his words. He would not let G take this from him, it was his case. Though a small voice at the back of his mind suggested that the real reason he didn't want the fed to take it from him was because if he did, he would never see G again. But he quashed it hard. This was work, and had nothing to do with that, even if he knew he still had the note this man had written him folded up in his badge.

"That depends, what are you working?" Callen asked simply, he didn't want to take the case from Marty. He wanted to find a way for them to work together, though he refused to inspect the why to that thought. He felt it would be much better for his own sanity if he didn't know.

"Narcotics. You?" Deeks replied, hope coming into his eyes now. Maybe they could work together, maybe he and G could get to know each other better now the truth was out. Maybe this time it could be different.

"Murder." Callen responded still thinking, calculating and planning as he always did. Seeing every angle and working out his play.

"So what now?" Deeks asked when Callen said no more. He wished they were alone, wished the woman wasn't there watching and listening to every word they said to each other, but he couldn't have everything it seemed.

"We work together." Callen answered with a shrug as if it was as easy as that. As if him saying the words would make them happen.

"Seriously? Don't you have to run that by your boss, and mine for that matter." Deeks replied running his hand through his hair. Surely Callen had someone he answered to, though considering how their last meeting had gone, maybe not. Or least maybe not anyone other than the little woman Stone had told him about.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Callen responded with a secretive smile that Deeks couldn't help but return, it was such a G look in his mind. He had given it to him so many times that night they spent talking, that night the spent doing other things. It was one of his favourites, made him want to find out all the secrets G held so tight.

"What, the scary little woman going to glare at people until they do what she says?" Deeks asked cheekily making Callen raise his eyebrow. Marty really was good, he had hit the nail on the head without thought.

"How do you know about Hetty?" Callen asked instead of answering his question. What was it about this guy that intrigued him so much? Because it wasn't just the fact he was gorgeous, nor the fact he was great in bed. It was something else… the fact he was so much more than he seemed.

"Stone told me. She scared the crap out of him." Deeks replied with a smirk as he remembered that conversation. It was just after he had been de-briefed and they had gone for a drink to celebrate the closing of the case. His ex-partner had almost seemed to shake as he spoke of that woman.

"She scares the crap out of most people. He still your handler?" Callen asked in a friendly tone, wanting to know what had happened in this man's life in the year since he had seen him.

"Not for this op." Deeks responded simply. He had been right when he realised Stone had not been cut out for undercover work. The guy had gone back to his old job, leaving him in the hands of the complete ass who now apparently had his back in narcotics, not that he actually thought the guy did. He would be glad when this case was over and he could move onto something else.

* * *

Kensi had stood there her mouth dropping open as she listened to the words Callen exchanged with this detective Deeks. Of course when he identified himself as LAPD she had put her gun away, but still, they were talking as if they were friends, colleagues. Callen was behaving the same way with Deeks as he would with one of the team. She had never seen her team leader give such trust so easily. She was seriously missing something here. Callen hadn't said anything when Eric had put up Jason Wyler's picture on the screen earlier, but then she remembered the strange looks the tech had given Callen. Yep, she was definitely missing something, but one thing was clear in her mind and she couldn't stop herself from voicing it. Asking the question she needed her team leader to answer.

"You two know each other?"

At Kensi words both Callen and Deeks turned to her, though for different reasons. Deeks because he was wondering just who she was to the man in front of him, and Callen because he wanted to see just what she had worked out. There were things he did not want his team to know, the first being just how well he knew Marty. Looking at her face he was relieved to see that there was nothing but an honest wish to get an answer to her question in her eyes. Good.

"Yeah Deeks here was the lawyer in the Belotov case." Callen replied simply, not elaborating at all. That was all she needed to know in his mind.

"Wow, you get around." Kensi muttered with shrug. At least that explained how these two knew each other. She had been part of that raid, and she had always wondered just how Callen had got that meet so quickly. At least she now had her answer to that.

"You have no idea." Deeks replied with a wink and a smirk for the female agent. It was his default, see a hot female, he would flirt with her. Or course when his eyes turned back to Callen's he saw them narrow slightly. Hmm, maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

"I'll go make the calls." Was all Callen said as he pushed himself off of the wall and made his way into the livingroom, leaving Deeks and Kensi alone. He didn't understand just what had happened with him. One minute he was fine, talking to Marty, and then he saw him wink at Kensi and he felt, well not too happy about it if truth be told. But there was nothing going on between him and guy, he really had no reason to be even remotely jealous, not that he was. Of course that logic he found, didn't quite dim the feeling. Damn it, he didn't have time for this, he needed to call Hetty and get things rolling for a joint investigation, he could work out his feelings later. Much later, like when this case was done and he would never see Marty again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank Grifter5280 for the lovely review, and I have to say I'm glad you see this as a believable pairing in this story. I have recently read a lot (and by a lot I mean pretty much all) fanfics on this site that involve Callen and Deeks (they are my favourites), and this just came to mind as I re-watched the show with my son (who loves NCIS: LA and hates Supernatural which is my usual viewing and writing material). Again, I'm glad you like it.**

 **I would also like to take the time to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Anyway, enough from me, here is the next chapter, again its set in season 1, episode 19 'Hand-to-Hand'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It didn't take Callen long to brief Hetty and get her on-board with his joint operation idea. In fact he was pretty sure she recognised Deeks' name when he said it and that she knew a hell of a lot more than he did about the guy. But that didn't surprise him. Hetty knew everything after all. Though he did hope she didn't know **everything**. Anyway it took barely a minute to get things arranged and a decision made that he would take Deeks to the boatshed to meet the rest of the team so they could share their intel, and work out how they were going to go about the rest of the investigation. It was time for Deeks to meet the team. And he resolutely made himself think of the man by his last name. This was not Marty, this was not about **him**. This was Deeks, a detective he would be working with. Taking a deep breath Callen turned round so he could return to the room, to see just what Kensi and Deeks had been doing in his absence.

* * *

Deeks looked at the female agent who moved into the room to let G out. "So you got a real name?" he asked her casually, noting how she subconsciously deferred to G. It was obvious he was the senior partner.

"Special agent Kensi Blye." Kensi replied watching the detective carefully. She saw how he purposely didn't watch Callen walk away. What was she in the middle of here?

"And how long have you been G- agent Callen's partner then agent Blye?" Deeks asked covering his use of the guy's first name, or letter he still hadn't worked that one out but he would. No right now he wanted to know about G and Kensi's relationship.

"I'm not his partner, I'm part of his team." Kensi replied stating the difference with condescension as if he should have known that. It made his eyebrows raise. Oh not her tone, but more that she had confirmed that G was very much in charge. It made him wonder just who his partner was.

But before Deeks could ask anything more, or more likely wind her up so she revealed more information, Callen returned putting his phone back in his pocket.

"We're to go back to the boatshed while Hetty makes the necessary calls. Kensi, I'll drive with Deeks, show him the way. That is assuming you have a car?" Callen said turning to the detective with a hard stare as if telling him he better have one. Deeks couldn't agree more. The journey would give them both time to talk, though what he wanted to say he wasn't sure. All he did know was that they needed to talk.

"Yeah I have a car." He agreed. Agreeing to everything G wasn't saying.

"Then let's go." Callen snapped out with nod directing Kensi to grab Zuna's laptop as they passed. There might be something useful on it, you never know.

Kensi left Callen and Deeks when they got outside, moving to where they had parked and driving away leaving Callen able to focus only on the man he was with.

"Where's your car?" He asked turning to Marty, no Deeks, but no, right now he was Marty. They needed to talk, and he needed to sort out his head.

"Over here." Deeks replied showing Callen an old crappy vehicle that he was surprised was still running. Great. He climbed in without a word, but he must have let some of his thoughts show on his face because Deeks chuckled as he got in next to him and spoke.

"She may not be flash, but she gets me from A to B."

"She?" Callen asked with a raise of his eyebrows as he directed Deeks to go the same way Kensi had gone.

"Why not? She requires a bit of love and care and attention just like a woman." Deeks replied with a smirk, knowing it would piss off the guy next to him. He wanted him pissed, hopefully he would lose some of the control he knew he had and reveal something of himself. Something about them, or whatever them was now, if there even was a them.

"And men don't?" Callen couldn't stop himself from asking, though when he saw the smirk widen on the other man's face he knew he had just walked into his damn trap. Marty was sneaky, he would give him that, but he would make sure he didn't make that mistake again.

"Not the ones I usually meet no. Why you saying you're different G?" Deeks asked innocently while he smiled widely. He loved this, the banter. It was good and he could finally be himself with G. Completely himself, with them both knowing the truth about who each of them really were.

"The next left." Was all Callen said in reply as he sat there and thought about what he and Marty needed to discuss. Trying to work out just what words to use to say what he needed to say.

Deeks was happy to carry on in silence. He could see G was thinking about something, and he hoped it was the same thing he was thinking about. Namely their night together, and how he would very much like to revisit it in the near future.

"No one can know what happened that night." Callen finally said as he saw they were approaching there final destination. He needed to make sure that Marty didn't say or do anything that would give away just what they had done together, just what he meant to him.

"Why, you think they'll be jealous?" Deeks asked with a cheeky smile cutting his eyes to his passenger, though all he got back was a narrowed eyed glare as if G was contemplating the many ways he could kill him and hide his body. Yep, he was still dangerous then, not that Deeks thought for a minute he would actually do anything to hurt him, but it was nice to know that that part of G was real.

"I'm serious Marty. They cannot know." Callen muttered between gritted teeth. He did not trust the detective not to say anything. And if he did… hell would descend. Sam would be angry, not pissed, but angry, that he hadn't told him, Kensi would be shocked, and as for Hetty and Nate? He really didn't want to think about their reactions. Hetty would have far too much disapproval in her eyes for his liking he was sure.

"Okay. So where does that put us?" Deeks asked completely serious now. He could accept the guy who worked for the navy didn't want anyone to know he was gay, or bi, or whatever. He could understand why he didn't want his team to know he liked men. I mean the armed forces weren't the most accepting after all. But he did want to know what was going to happen with this… thing that was between them.

"There is no 'us'." Callen stated simply as they pulled up outside the boatshed, hand already on the handle so he could climb out. But he was stopped by the simple touch of Marty's hand on his other arm.

"You can lie to them, hell you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. This isn't going to go away G. there is an 'us' whether you like it or not. I mourned your death, and now I find you alive. I'm not going to disappear. Not this time. I don't care what the 'us' is, but I want something, I want you." Deeks replied simply, placing his cards on the table and hoping that the man next to him wouldn't just swipe them off. He had a second change to be with G, there was no way he was going to make the same mistakes he did the first time round. This guy, touched him in a way that no one had done in a very long time, and while it sacred him, it also made him want more.

"Let's just solve the case shall we?" Callen responded though there was no bite to his tone. It was as if he too felt the connection between them and however much he may want to, he couldn't deny it. It gave Deeks hope.

"And then?" He asked softly, waiting with bated breath to see which side of G would win. Because he had come to realise that G. Callen wore many faces, in and out of work.

"Then we'll talk." Callen conceded. He could do nothing else when confronted with that look in the bright blue eyes in front of him. But he had always known, since there night together that Marty was the one person who could find his way through the cracks in his armour. He was the one man who could get him to do anything he wanted if he really tired. And right now, Marty was trying.

"Okay, I can work with that." Deeks replied with a nod as he let go of G's arm. He knew it was the best he was going to get from the man next to him. Just as he knew he could do this case, work with G and his team, and treat him like they were nothing more than people who had worked together before. He was an undercover cop, he could play this part well. He could show G that he could do what he wanted, no, needed him to do. And then, then they would talk, then they would work out just what it was between them. After all, the job always came first right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again set in season 1, episode 19 'Hand-to-Hand'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi arrived at the boathouse to find Sam still there, waiting for her, Callen, and the LAPD detective.

"So what's this Deeks like?" Sam asked without preamble. He knew G and detective would be here soon, and he wanted to know what Kensi thought before they did. He was confused when Hetty had called him and told him that they would now be working a joint operation with LAPD. I mean, they didn't work with them, they took cases from them. The cops usually had no idea what they were dealing with after all.

"He's… I don't know Sam. But it seems he and Callen have worked together before. He trusts him." Kensi replied, giving over the most important thing she had gained from the conversation she had overheard. If Callen trusted this guy, that meant they could too. Callen did not trust easily after all.

"Wait, Callen trusts Deeks?" Sam asked in disbelief. It had taken him weeks if not months to get that from G. There was no way he would give it to a guy he had just met. Kensi had to be wrong.

"Yeah, at least that's what I could work out, it was Callen's suggestion we work together. They apparently worked together on the Belotov case. He was the lawyer." Kensi responded with the only information she had. Though she to wondered just what detective Marty Deeks had done to earn Callen's trust.

"Callen suggested we work with him? What the hell happened between them?" Sam muttered. It was rhetorical question, he knew Kensi didn't have the answer any more than he did. But still, what was going on here? This was not like his partner, he was missing something, and it was something big and he wanted to know what it was right now.

"I do not think that is important Mr Hanna. Just know that Mr Callen does trust Mr Deeks, and therefore you should also." Came a voice behind him making Sam briefly shut his eyes before he turned to the speaker with a smile. Of course Hetty had heard him, she hears everything.

"Of course Hetty." He agreed, not letting it show that as soon as he got his partner on his own he was going to grill G about this Deeks. Find out just what it was that happened between them that made him trust him. Had Deeks saved his life or something?

"Good. They will be here soon. Please be polite." Hetty replied before moving to sit on the couch and await the last two people.

"I always am." Sam responded, not able to go without getting the last word in. He would be polite to this Deeks, but he wouldn't trust him until he proved himself. This guy was not an agent, he was nothing compared to them.

"Hmmm." Was all Hetty said in response. She knew Sam would not accept Mr Deeks easily, he was a complete opposite to the man himself. To his SEAL training. But she hoped he would see his worth. From looking at detective Deeks file she found a great deal of similarities to G. They were cut from the same cloth, and with the right training Mr Deeks could be as good as her favourite agent. But that wasn't the only reason she had been watching him. No. She knew of how G had gone about getting the meeting with Belotov, and she knew of the connection the two men had made with each other that night. She was the one who had made sure the letter was delivered to the right man after all. She was not stupid enough to think they would ever let it show in their work, but she did hope that they would be good for each other. That it would show them both what good it was to have someone in their life. Someone to come home to who knew who they really were, beneath the aliases and masks. It was why she had made sure detective Stone knew exactly who had been shot at Venice Beach, and why she had made sure he believed agent Callen was dead. She wanted to make sure that the next time her boy met the only man to get under his skin, that at least one of them was motivated to keep the connection alive. Of course she had other plans which would do it just as well, but first she needed to see how well the team worked with the one she wanted to be their fourth. See if he would take orders from G, and how he would work with Kensi. Yes, she would see how this turned out before she played her next card, moved the next chess piece to make sure those she cared for had exactly what they needed. After all, that was an operations managers job, and if she took it further than the brief, then so be it. G was her family, he deserved some happiness.

Hetty's thoughts were interrupted by the two men in question walking through the door, agent Callen in the lead and detective Deeks following with his shoulders back, full of confidence. Oh yes, never show the enemy fear Mr Deeks. That's the way.

"Detective Deeks, this is agent Sam Hanna, my partner, Nate, our operational physiologist, and Hetty." Callen said as he entered the room, though he did narrow his eyes at Nate being here. He wondered what the purpose of that was, but he found his eyes turning to the woman who was standing from her position on the couch and making her way to Marty. He briefly hoped she wasn't too harsh with him, but in truth he was wondering just how this would go down. After all Deeks had called her the scary little woman. Just how would he feel face to face with her in person?

"Detective Deeks, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have spoken to the chief of police and he had agreed to a joint operation. I know you will work well with the team." Hetty said putting her hand out for Deeks to shake.

The man in question looked at her, he had heard the subtle threat in her words about working with the team and he suddenly understood Stone's fear of this woman. She was not someone you crossed. "Of course, Callen and I have already shown how well we work together after all." Deeks replied shaking her hand and studiously ignoring the slight glare he was getting from the man at his side. He hadn't said anything about what else they had done together, it would be fine, right?

"Agreed. Mr Callen, do what you best." Hetty responded turning to her lead agent with a small smile before moving towards the exit of the building. She had done what she needed to do here, she had greeted Mr Deeks and asserted her authority on him. She was very pleased with her work of a sentence.

"Right…" And with that Callen became all business. Getting Deeks to tell him all he knew of the Blood and Guts Warriors and finding a way that they could solve both cases. Not that Deeks was happy with what he had in mind. He didn't want them to put another undercover agent in. He could take Zuna's spot and solve this case just fine on his own. But when he had turned to G to tell him just that he had seen a look in his eyes. It was a look which said let me help you, let the team help you, and as much as he wanted to, Deeks knew he couldn't say no to that look. It was one he craved to see, someone wanting to help him, how could he deny it now he saw it? So he accepted the idea of agent Hanna going in.

But he was Jason Wyler, he wouldn't let it happen without a fight. That was who his alias was, and Callen looking at his face knew it. He was just going to have to accept that at some time in this op, he might just see his partner and Marty come to blows. Great, just what he wanted. Having his heart torn apart. No not his heart his… something else. Deeks did not mean anything to him. Marty did not mean anything to him. But even as he said the words Callen knew they were a lie. This guy had worked his way through his barriers somehow, and he had no idea how to remove him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Petunia3116, Clare1974 and French fan (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is again set in season 1, episode 19 'Hand-to-Hand'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen opted to watch the fight between Sam and Deeks from ops. He knew he wouldn't be able to remain completely objective if he was there in real life. The plan was for Deeks to fold, but he knew the guy wouldn't. Not Marty. There was no way he would go down without a fight, no matter how much Sam pulled his punches. And so he stood there in ops, holding the table behind him so tightly his knuckled turned white, while making sure he had a calm look on his face as he watched Deeks and Sam beat the crap out of each other. It was strange really, because this was just what he was afraid of. That Sam would find out about what had happened between him and Marty and do this, though in that case he knew his partner wouldn't pull his punches. But that wasn't important right now, no right now he needed to concentrate on the case…He just wish Deeks would stay down, but he knew that wouldn't happen. The guy wanted to prove himself to him, to them, to the team. He wanted to prove he could do this. So Callen had to stand there and watch as the two men who meant anything to him, beat the crap out of each other. It was not nice, but he did it. He was lead agent and this was his job.

When the fight was finally over and Sam declared the winner Callen was out of the room as fast as he could go while keeping his voice even as he told Eric to get everyone to the boatshed. The only thought in his mind was to go and make sure Marty was alright. He knew Sam was, Sam could beat Marty with just one punch if he felt inclined, so really all Callen cared about was Marty. He was the only one he knew he had to care about.

* * *

Arriving at the boatshed Callen had hoped he would be the first one there, so he could take some time to get himself under control. But instead as he walked through the door he found Hetty sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Mr Callen. You made good time." Hetty said with a smile when she saw who had walked in. She was not surprised he had come so quickly, and she was sure she knew exactly what was on his mind.

"What are you doing here Hetty?" Callen asked with a frown. He expected to be alone, to find he wasn't was rather disconcerting.

"I have come to treat Mr Deeks and Mr Hanna's injuries, unless of course you wish to do that yourself." Hetty responded with a calm smile enjoyed the puzzled look that came over Callen's face at her words.

"You know I have only very basic first aid, how could I help them?" Was all Callen could think to say to that. He was glad she was there, glad she would be making sure Marty was okay, but it did mean that he wouldn't have the chance to have a private word with the guy. Not that he had any idea what he wanted say. He had agreed to leave talking until the end of the case, of course that was before Sam had beaten Marty up. Callen really was finding himself unsure about what he should do next.

Hetty watched her team leader, and read the thoughts going through his mind. Mr Callen was worried for Mr Deeks, it was all rather sweet to see in her mind. But she also wanted G to be comfortable enough around her to express the feeling she knew he had.

"Indeed I do, but it would give you a valid reason to be close to Mr Deeks." She finally replied taking pleasure in how wide Callen's eyes went at her words.

"What are you talking about Hetty?" Callen asked forcing his eyes to stop darting towards the door as if looking for an escape. Surely she didn't know about what had happened between him and Marty. No she couldn't, but… she was Hetty, she could.

"I am talking about you relationship with Mr Deeks." Hetty replied spelling it out for him. Making it so there was no way he could misinterpret her words.

"There is no relationship." Callen responded shaking his head. He had no idea what him and Marty were, what they would become, but he knew that a relationship wasn't on the cards for either of them.

"But that doesn't change your feelings for him Mr Callen." Hetty said with an understanding smile. Before Callen could reply the door to the boatshed opened and the man in question walked through. Making both sets of eyes in the room turn to him.

* * *

Deeks returned to the boatshed as quickly as he could, hoping that maybe he would have a chance to talk to G alone. So when he walked through the door and his eyes fell on the man, he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his slightly bruised face.

"Hey G... And Hetty." He said when he realised that there was another person in the room. He needed to remember to search for Hetty whenever he entered this place. He didn't want to reveal the secret Callen had asked him to keep.

"Mr Deeks, come here please." Hetty replied waving him over to the couch, making him nervous. What was this about?

"Ummm, okay... Why?" he asked as he cautiously walked towards the little woman.

"So that I can assess your injuries." Hetty responded with a little bit too much pleasure in her tone for his liking. He so didn't want her anywhere near his injuries, not that he actually had any major ones.

"No need I'm fine, really." Deeks said even while he feet continued to walk him over the couch, it was if he couldn't say no to Hetty, it was scary.

"Sit, Mr Deeks." Hetty replied ignoring his words as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"But I -" Deeks tried to say, but before he could come up with an excuse he found a hand on his shoulder pushing him down. He knew who's hand it was and as such he turned to G to give him a look of betrayal.

"Give up now Marty. This is a fight you won't win." Callen whispered into his ear before moving back, making sure he was out of Hetty's way. Though he did find that he didn't want to remove his hand from Deeks shoulder, his mind claimed it was because he didn't want him getting away from Hetty, but the truth was, he just liked the contact, liked knowing Marty was there.

"Thank you for the compliment Mr Callen. I will remember that the next time you resist medical attention." Hetty replied showing she heard his whisper. At that all Callen did was smile in response, deciding to wisely stay silent as he sat down next to Marty and his hand unconsciously slid from his shoulder to curl around the back of the other man's neck rubbing gently in the hopes of easing some of the tension he could feel in Marty's muscles.

Deeks on the other hand was so shocked by G's behaviour he completely forgot the reason he was sitting down. Why was he touching him in front of his boss? In front of Hetty? He was the one who had wanted to keep things quiet, so what was he playing at now? Of course Deeks was pulled from His thoughts and questions by a sudden stinging feeling on his cheek. Damn that hurt.

"Ow." He said pulling away from Hetty and subconsciously moving towards G. Pressing himself into the man's arm which was half curled round his shoulders.

"I am sorry Mr Deeks, but I need to clean the cut on your face. I had thought you were aware if what I was doing. I did not realise that you were so... Distracted." Hetty replied, though her last words were directed at Callen who raised his hands away from Deeks with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I'll keep my hands to myself." He joked at her making Deeks turn to him and just blink at the words that had come out of his mouth. What was going on here?

"If you would for now Mr Callen, I believe it would be for the best. What you both do in your personal time is up to you." Hetty replied grabbing Deeks chin and turning him to face her again so she could try and tackle the cut once more.

"wait, what?" Deeks asked pulling himself out of Hetty's grasp and swinging his head from side to side waiting for someone to explain what the hell was going on here.

"Stay still Mr Deeks, I am almost done." Hetty responded not answering any of his questions. She would leave G to do that in a minute once she had sure Mr Deeks was unharmed.

Deeks took a deep breath and did what Hetty said. He knew the best person to get answers from would be G, just as he knew he wouldn't give them to him while Hetty was there. And so he sat perfectly still and willed Hetty to speed up and get this over with.

"Done. I will go and dispose of these things." Hetty finally said standing with the used wipes in her hand and walking towards the bathroom without looking back.

"Hetty knows?" Deeks whispered to Callen as soon as the door shut behind her.

"Hetty knows everything." Callen replied simply. There wasn't much else he could say about that after all.

"You told her?" Deeks asked his eyes widening at that idea. I mean, why would G tell Hetty what had happened between them? What would be the point? Unless he was trying to give her a reason to end the joint investigation and get him kicked out. But no, why would he do that?

"No. Hetty knows everything is an unwritten rule of thumb we all tend to work with." Callen replied with a chuckle at the look on Deeks face. He wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, but he wanted to make sure that Marty knew this had nothing to do with him. That he hadn't said a word.

"But how?" Deeks asked still confused by this sudden turn of events. And confused about how it would affect whatever decision G would make when they finally got round to talking.

"I have always felt it prudent not to ask that question. How are you feeling?" Callen asked changing the subject smoothly. The others would be here soon, and he didn't want to be caught discussing other things when they came through the door thank you very much.

"I'm fine. So what now?" Deeks replied, understanding that G was not going to talk about their personal thing anymore.

"Now we wait for Sam and Kensi and solve this case." Callen responded simply, moving to lean back on the couch and cross his arms to stop himself reaching out for the younger man again.

"and then we'll talk?" Deeks asked moving to lean back next to him, making sure he was staring into Callen's eyes as he got his reply.

"And then we'll talk." Callen nodded in agreement smiling at the scruffy man. He looked tired and a bit bruised, but his eyes still shone, and he still had his cute smile. He still managed to make Callen's heart beat a little bit faster, however much he wished it wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my lovelies. So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Again it's set in season 1, episode 19 'Hand-to-Hand'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi and Sam pulled up outside the boatshed at the same time. Seeing the old car that was already parked Sam spoke as he gestured to it. "I'm guess Deeks is already here then."

"I saw him leave earlier… what do you think of him?" Kensi asked as they made their way to the door. She wasn't sure what to make of detective Marty Deeks.

"I don't trust him. Tonight just proved my point. He didn't follow the plan and stay down." Sam replied with a growl. Though he knew the truth was more that he was frustrated at being keep out of loop by his partner. He just didn't understand why G didn't mention he knew the guy when his picture came up on the screen earlier in the bull pen.

"But Callen does." Kensi defended. It was obvious that their team leader trusted Deeks, and well, that was good enough for her, even if she didn't understand it.

"Yeah and that's just another reason not to in my mind." Sam grumbled knowing he sounded stupid. He trusted G with his life, and he knew the guy had to have a reason for his opinion of the detective, and he should respect that. But…

"Sam, come on." Kensi called with a shake of her head at the guy next to her. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. So Callen was keeping secrets, it wasn't like that was anything new to any of them. They all had their secrets they keep to themselves after all.

"We're missing something here Kensi, I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out." Sam stated simply. Something was going on with his partner that was making his shoulders itch. And that was never anything good.

Before Kensi could come up with a reply to that they were at the door and stepping through, just in time to see Callen standing from the couch and taking a step away from the other man who was still sitting on it.

"Okay Sam, you're in so what we need to do now-" Callen started to say, hoping to keep the conversation on the case and away from anything else. But before he could say anything more he was interrupted by Hetty.

"Is let me check over Mr Hanna for any injuries and then all go home and get a good night's rest."

"Hetty I'm fine." Sam replied before Callen could say anything about the idea of them going home to get some rest. That sounded like a great idea to him, and it would give him a chance to grill G when everyone else was gone.

"That is for me to decide. Sit." Hetty ordered not taking any notice of Sam's protest. She had to make sure her agents hadn't caused each other any serious damage after all, even if detective Deeks wasn't hers just yet.

"She did the same thing to me to." Deeks stage whispered as he stood from the couch letting the bigger man take his place.

"That's because I got a lot more punches in than you." Sam replied with a smirk. Did this guy really think he could take on a former SEAL?

"Hey I was holding myself back." Deeks exclaimed, though there was a cheeky grin on his face and glint in his eyes as he said it. As if he was trying to piss him off. Did Deeks have a death wish or something?

"Yeah right." Sam scoffed at him crossing his arms. He would not rise.

"Sam just let Hetty check you over, Kensi, Deeks, you might as well go." Callen interrupted before Deeks could come up with something else to say. I mean seriously? Did Deeks not know when to keep his mouth shut? Or course not. He never stopped talking, it was one of his favourite things about the guy, it made him smile, but now really wasn't the time in Callen's mind. Of course it didn't help that Sam was glaring daggers at him, he knew they were going to have to talk. He hated talking.

"Right, night all." Kensi said quickly before exiting the boatshed. She was glad to get out of the room which seemed to be filled with some sort of tension between the three men. She had decided not to get involved, leave them to sort it out. And at least with Hetty there she would make sure it didn't come to blows.

Deeks on the other hand stared at Callen for a few seconds as if wondering if he would ever see him again. But of course he would, he would be back the next day. They still had a case to solve and conversation to have, and there was no way he was letting G get out of the latter. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow." He finally said standing and grabbing his bag.

"See you tomorrow Deeks." Callen replied watching out of the corner of his eye as the man left. As he tried to plan out what he could say to Sam. What explanation he could give the big guy that he would accept. Because he could see how much him telling him nothing was eating him up inside, and how much it was making him distrust Marty. And Callen didn't want that. He wanted his partner and his… friend to get along.

* * *

Sam had sat down and submitted himself to Hetty's ministrations and watched G and Deeks. Watched how the detective stared at G for a second too long before he moved. And he watched as G watched him leave out of the corner of his eye. Yeah there was definitely something here he wasn't understanding, and the sooner Hetty was finished with him, the sooner he could talk to his partner and find out just what it was that made him trust the detective so much. And try to find out what he was missing.

Finally Hetty pulled back from poking and prodding Sam to speak. "Well you do not seem to badly damaged Mr Hanna. Just a few bruises. Therefore I will bid you both goodnight." She said standing and moving towards the door, it was time to leave the partners to the conversation she knew they were about to have, though how it would go, and just what Mr Callen would share, she had no idea. She could only hope for the best.

"Night Hetty." Callen called as he watched her go waiting for Sam to start the conversation that was about to happen. He knew it wouldn't be long, and he was disappointed. Because as soon as the door shut after Hetty, Sam spoke.

"Why do you trust Deeks, G?" He asked simply, hoping to get a straight answer from his partner for once.

"He set up the meet where we took down Belotov." Callen offered, though he knew Sam wouldn't take that. He would want more, he would want to know everything. Not that Callen felt in a sharing mood.

"There's more. I know you G, and I know you wouldn't trust him just because of that." Sam replied with a sigh. Why was it always so hard to get anything out of his partner?

"We talked, or well he talked. I got to know the guy." Callen explained with a shrug, it wasn't like he was lying after all. They had talked and he had gotten to know Marty. He was just not telling Sam how well he had gotten to know him, nor how deeply Marty had managed to get through the cracks in his personal armour.

"That's it? You talked?" Sam asked in disbelief. Did G really think he was stupid enough to accept that?

"Pretty much." Callen replied with an innocent smile for his partner.

"I don't buy it. what aren't you telling me?" Sam asked, though he was getting to the point where he was starting to not expect an answer from G. He was therefore rather surprised when he got one that actually sounded like it could explain G's behaviour towards Deeks.

"He reminds me of how I used to be." Callen answered honestly. It was the truth. He had seen the similarities between himself and Marty, them both being undercover operatives, and damn good ones at that. They both wore masks at all times. Yeah, there was a lot of himself he could see in the younger man. Or course none of that had anything to do with his feelings for the guy. But those were the things he would not be sharing with Sam, ever if he could help it.

"You know that's not necessarily a good thing right?" Sam chuckled at the idea that Callen and Deeks were similar. I mean one talked none stop and the other barely said a word. He couldn't see it, though they did both have the ability to annoy him he supposed.

"He just needs to be given a chance Sam." Callen explain simply. If Sam was chuckling it meant he had accepted his words. Wouldn't try to pry any further. And that was all Callen wanted. For Sam to leave it alone and let himself get to know Marty.

"Alright I'll give him a chance, but one day you are going to have to tell me the truth." Sam replied with a nod. He had got enough from G to try and understand, for now at least. But he really would like to hear that full story at some point, not that he expected to, but he would like to.

"One day." Callen agreed readily though his smile was now his sneaky one which always made Sam roll his eyes.

"Yeah one day never, I know." He muttered good-humouredly. Glad to be back to their normal banter. He had missed that so far on this case, they hadn't spent much time together after all.

With that Callen grabbed his bag and turned to his partner. "Come on, let's go. I hear your couch calling my name." He said cheekily.

"You really need to get your own place G." Sam replied going over the same old argument they had pretty much on a daily basis. When would G settle down? He wasn't getting any younger after all.

"You saying you don't like me staying with you?" Came the standard reply which always made Sam chuckle. Did he like having someone who never really slept staying at his house? Someone who practised his languages most of the night and took apart all his electoral equipment? Did G really want him to answer that?

"You want me to answer that honestly?"

"No. Lie to me." Callen replied with a smirk as they made their way to the door. But rather than make any response to Callen's question Sam just pushed open the door and good-naturedly spoke one word.

"Move."

He had G's back, and they were fine. He could deal with Deeks being around for the rest of this case, and then it wouldn't be an issue right? I mean it wasn't like they would be working many cases with the guy. He was LAPD, and they didn't really work with then often, usually they just took over.


	9. Chapter 9

**And again hello. Here is the final chapter from season 1, episode 19 'Hand-to-Hand'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines have taken from the show.**

* * *

The case came together the next day, ending with Deeks having to go and save Sam from getting his ass killed by the marines they were investigating, and them getting there man. The one who was supplying the drugs and committed murder and thus solving both cases they were working. It was a job well done and now Deeks knew it was finally time for him and G to talk. Therefore he had texted a location and time to G, he had had to go back to the precinct and explain what had happened to his boss. Which was so not fun. But now he was sitting there, in the bar he had wanted them to meet in with a cup of coffee in front of him, wondering if the other man was actually going to turn up. He was already late. It did not bode well in Deeks mind. It seemed he had been stood up, well that was a kicker for you wasn't it? The prefect ending to his day. He had kept his and G's secret, and this was the repayment he got. But then, what did he expect from the guy? It wasn't like either of them had a very good track record with their… thing, was it?

Just then the door to the bar opened and a voice spoke his name, though he knew without question it was not the voice he wanted to hear.

"Hetty, who doesn't have a last name." He replied as she walked towards him. He wondered what it was she wanted from him now. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Lange, Hetty Lange." Hetty responded sitting herself down next to the detective with a file in her hand which piqued his interest.

"Can I get you anything Ms Lange?" He asked politely making Hetty smile at him.

"I've already had tea. Thank you, and its 'Miss'. And I prefer Hetty." She replied kindly still smiling at the man who had somehow climbed into her boys heart.

"Hetty it is." Deeks responded with a smile for the woman in front of him. He liked her, even if she was scary as hell when she wanted to be. She looked out for those under her care, it had felt nice to be one of them, even if it had only been for a couple of days. It had been nice to work with a team, it had been nice to work with G. And it had been more than nice to see him again, alive and well. G. everything was coming back to him it seemed, probably because he wasn't here and Deeks knew that he was never going to see the guy again. And that hurt, though it hurt less than when he had believed him dead, so that was the plus side he guessed.

"I imagine you're still smarting from where the chief of police just ripped you a new one." Hetty said, not mentioning any other reason Deeks could have for not being his usual happy go luckily self. Though she knew, she had seen a certain car parked down the road from the bar, and yet its owner was nowhere in sight.

"How'd you know that?" Deeks asked her, it seemed she really did know everything. Did that mean she knew why G wasn't here right then? Probably, not that he was going to ask.

"Because I just experienced something similar from my director. It seems we need to co-ordinate our operations a little better. My boss wants to assign a liaison officer from the LAPD, and your boss thinks it's a good idea." Hetty explained wondering how detective Deeks would take this news.

"You guys don't need a liaison officer." Deeks replied with a shake of his head. They were so much better equipped than the LAPD could ever be. They had things he could only dream about, they were fine.

"I agree. I told him we already have one." Hetty said pushing the file she had been carrying towards the man next to her. The man she wanted working for her, working with her team.

"Hmmm," Deeks responded when he opened the file to find a picture of himself clipped inside the front cover. He then looked through the papers and saw that it had all been filled out for him. What the hell?

"Who are you guys? And I mean, how did you get all this information? I mean the only thing missing here is…" at that Deeks trailed off as Hetty offered him a pen. All he had to do was sign these papers and he would be able to see G every day. He would be working with him, and maybe he could persuade him to give him another chance. Maybe if they spent more time together, they could work out just what it was between them. Because Deeks knew he wasn't alone in the feelings he had for the other man. It would give him a chance to fight for him, as well as an awesome work opportunity. I mean these guys were amazing, and he could have that. He could have the support they had, could work with a team and know that someone had his back at all times. With that thought he smiled at the woman next to him and reached for the pen. It seemed it was time for him to join NCIS.

* * *

Hetty smiled as she watched her new liaison officer signing the papers. Oh yes, he was hers now. with that done she took back her pen and the file and climbed off the chair turning to head out of the door as she called over her shoulder "he is all yours now Mr Callen." And smirking to herself at how many different ways that was true.

At Hetty's words Deeks spun around searching the room for the man he had been hoping to meet. He had been here the whole time? Did he know Hetty was coming to offer him and job and as such waited until she was done to talk to him? Where was he? Then he saw the door to the kitchen open and G Callen walked out and straight towards him, taking the seat Hetty had just vacated at his side.

"G." Deeks muttered feeling pretty stupid as soon as the letter left his mouth. But he had been so convinced the guy wasn't going to show up, and yet now here he was sitting at his side.

"Marty." Callen replied just staring at the man next to him. He had no idea how to start the conversation he had come here to have. He had been sitting in his car for a good 20 minutes trying to work it out, before he had seen Hetty pull up making him get out and sneak in the back of the bar so he could find out what it was she wanted to say to Deeks. And yet, still with all that time he still couldn't find the words. All he could do was look into those bright blue eyes which lulled him to sleep in his mind most nights. But now they weren't a dream or imagination, they were real. This was Marty, and there was now nothing to distract him from the fact that he there in front him. But he knew he had to speak, so he said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm glad you signed the papers."

"You are?" Deeks asked surprised by that. He wasn't sure how he had thought G would respond to having him as a member of his team, but he did know glad wasn't what he had thought it would be.

"Yeah. I am. You're a good operator Deeks, you'll be an asset to the team." G replied with a smile for the younger man who seemed to be shocked by his words. Why wouldn't he be glad to have Marty working with them? Sure it may complicate things a little, but at least this way Callen could make sure someone had his back. This way he knew Marty would be okay and not out there all alone fighting the bad guys. Damn that was sappy, Sam would string him up for even thinking it, but he couldn't find it in himself to really care.

"Right, an asset to the team." Deeks responded with a nod. Of course G reactions came from his professional opinion rather than any other. But he could live with that. Hell G thinking he was a good operator was definitely a compliment he liked. He just hoped he would also be able to have more from the guy who had taken up permanent residence in his mind. Taking a sip of his coffee to give him courage Deeks turned back to G and asked the question he really wanted the answer to. "So, what about us?"

"I don't date law enforcement, and I definitely don't date co-workers." Callen replied absolutely. He didn't date full stop if truth be told, but that was a different matter, and his own personal choice. He wanted Marty to know exactly what he was offering and make sure he knew that there would be nothing more.

"So there is no us. Well thanks for letting me know." Deeks responded moving to stand. He couldn't stay here with Callen now he knew that nothing was ever going to happen between them. He briefly wondered if it would be too late to take back the papers he had just signed, change his mind about going to work with NCIS. But before he could actually get out of his chair, a hand was placed gently on his, confusing him. Hadn't G just said there would be nothing between them?

* * *

Callen had seen how Marty had taken his words and he wanted to kick himself for it, but he had to make sure the younger man knew what they would be, and what they would never be. He wasn't one for relationships, he couldn't be part of a couple, but he still wanted Marty in his life, in more than just as someone he worked with. He wanted him, craved him. And he was G Callen, he did like bending the rules, even if they were his own. Therefore he placed his hand on top of Marty's and spoke, hoping he would take the only thing he felt able to offer.

"But… no strings attached, that's not dating."

Deeks heard the words and figured out just what G was suggesting. It wasn't a relationship, and it would never be a relationship. But he would still have a part of this man, a part that would be his, if only for the nights they spent together. It was enough, and if it that was all he was going to get, Deeks wasn't stupid enough not to take it. Therefore he turned his hand around so he could link their fingers as he gave his reply.

"No it isn't. So your place or mine?" He asked with a smirk as he remembered the last time he said those words to this man. That time when he didn't know G's name, and neither of them truly knew who the other was. But now they did, and yet they were back to the same point. The only question that needed to be answered right then.

"Well considering I'm currently sleeping on Sam's couch, I'm going to go with yours." Callen replied with a smirk. At least this would get him out of partner's hair for tonight at least.

"Good plan. Shall we?" Deeks asked standing. He didn't know why G didn't have a home of his own, hell he didn't even know why the guy was called G. But none of that mattered right then. No right then all he wanted to do was take G home and spent the night in his arms. The rest would sort itself out eventually.

"Yes. Let's go. But I'm driving. I am not getting into your car again." Callen replied standing as well and smirking as he said the words.

"she'll be hurt to hear you say that G." Deeks responding jokingly, slinging his arm around G's shoulders and pulling him close as they walked out of the bar and into the bright sunlight.

"'She' is a car. I'm sure 'She' will get over it." Callen responded humorously. He would never understand the whole naming your car thing. Sam did it, and to him it was seriously weird.

"Maybe, but I might need some good loving before I do." Deeks whispered into his ear before parting from G to go round the passenger side of his awesome car.

"Hmm, well I think that can be arranged." Callen replied once they were both inside, and before he started the engine he pulled the younger man to him so their lips met in a fierce kiss. It was something they had both wanted to do for so long, that now they had their chance they found themselves lost in the touch and feel of the man next to them. Lost in being able to once more be one who had haunted their dreams for so long, though for very different reasons. In fact they were so engrossed in each other they didn't even notice as Hetty drove away with a smile on her lips.

Her boys had found each other, now she just hoped nothing happened to pull them apart again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears. I just can't seem to stop writing this story. Anyway I would like to thank French fan (Guest), Petunia3116, Gina Callen and nettynoo (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen and Deeks lay pleasantly exhausted in the latter's bed after having spent a good few hours reacquainting themselves with each other's body's. Callen hadn't found much difference in how Marty looked now from the last time he had seen him naked. But Deeks, from where he was lying with his head resting on G's chest, could very clearly see the five scars across the man chest which he presumed was where the bullets entered his body in the drive-by. They fascinated him, he couldn't help but stare, and then run his fingers gently from one to another. G had been so close to dying, it had been so close to him not having what they now did. It really was too much for his mind to process in silence, this visual evidence of what G had been through. So instead he did what he always did. He talked.

"How did you survive?" He asked quietly not looking away from the scars he was stroking.

"Just that luckily I guess, though Sam claims it's because I'm too stubborn to die." Callen replied looking down at the hand on his chest. He had gotten used to the sight of the scars by now, and they were fading quickly. He knew soon there would be barely a trace to show what his body had been through. But he also knew that to the man with him they were a stark change to how it had been the last time they lay like this.

"Good, don't die again." Deeks responded turning to look G in the eyes even if he knew the words where stupid. In their line of work, death was a constant and acceptable risk, but he had just found G again, he wasn't ready to lose him, not yet, and maybe not ever.

At that Callen couldn't help but chuckle. They both knew it didn't work like that. But looking into the beautiful blue eyes which were staring up at him, almost begging him not to leave him, Callen knew he couldn't call Marty on it. He knew he would give the only answer he could out loud.

"No promises." He replied gently, though the undertone to it said something else. Something he hoped Marty understood.

Deeks heard the words and nodded. He hadn't really expected anything else, but still he felt comforted by the tone G had spoken them in, as if while he could make no promises not to die, he could promise him he would do everything he could to make sure he didn't. And that really was all he could ask for. With a smile he pulled himself up to place a gentle kiss onto G's lips, before pulling back and repeating the words back to him, with exactly the same tone and meaning. "No promises."

Hearing them Callen wrapped his hand around Marty's neck and pulled his lips back down to his, to seal the words with sweet kisses.

When they finally pulled apart and Marty's head returned to his chest Callen spoke once more in his gentle tone. "Sleep Marty, you got a new job to go to in the morning, and I don't think your boss will be too happy if you're too tired to work."

"And there was me thinking my new boss would cut me some slack, considering he's the one keeping me awake most of the night." Deeks replied with a smirk against G's chest. Loving that they could have this sort of conversation now. That they knew enough about each to do so.

"Ah, that would be your new team leader, I was talking about Hetty." Callen responded with a smirk of his own when Marty's head shot up and he glared at him with baby blue eyes. Though his words were amiable when he replied.

"In that case, I should definitely sleep." With that Deeks lowered his head again, but not to sleep, instead he placed a kiss on each one of the scars on G's chest before he settled down with a "Night G."

"Night Marty." Callen whispered in reply bending his head to kiss the other man's soft hair before moving so he could once more run his fingers through it as he had done the last time. It really was so soft and fluffy. He then let his mind wander as the younger man's breathing evened out. No one had ever kissed his scars like that before, but then considering Marty was the first one to see them, or at least the first one he had had sex with to see them, that wasn't really a surprise. He had learnt to accept where he was shot, accept it was part of him so he didn't really think about it much anymore. Apart from when the nightmares came. So the way Marty had behaved, that was something new, and… he couldn't find the words to describe how it made him feel, all he knew was it was good.

He felt good with Marty in his arms, asleep on his chest, and he had no wish to leave. He knew he should, I mean this was supposed to be no strings attached, but does that really mean he had to climb out of the guys bed and disappear? It wasn't like he had anywhere he needed to be. So why not stay the night? After all he had driven Marty home, it was only sensible to stay and drive him back to get his car in the morning right? With that decision made Callen smiled up at the ceiling and relaxed back into the bed, he then spent the rest of the night exploring all he could see of Marty's room without moving out of it. Seeing what he could find out about the man in his arms from how he lived. Hmmm, this was definitely a good way to spend his night, and if he didn't sleep, it didn't matter. It wouldn't be the first time he went without rest after all, and no doubt it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

When Deeks work the next morning, or more accurately later that morning, it was to find G already awake and watching him. Damn that guy really didn't sleep much did he?

"Morning G. what time is it?" He mumbled wondering if they had time for some fun before having to go to work.

"Time for you to get up and have shower so I can drive you to your car." Callen replied checking the clock. He wanted to go to the gym before starting work, and he also needed to make sure he was in before Sam. He needed his partner to think he had spent the night at the office, and not anywhere else.

"Really? Are you sure? Cos I was thinking we could spend some more time in bed." Deeks responded with a smirk as he pressed himself against the man next to him, hoping to get him to change his mind.

At his actions Callen hummed, he would like nothing more but, "and I'm thinking if we're late, Hetty will kill us."

At that Deeks groaned as he moved to rest his forehead against G's chest. He really didn't want to be thinking of Hetty right then thank you very much. It was a sure way to kill the mood.

"But if you good and go and get ready for your first day, maybe tonight we can revisit your idea." Callen continued smirking when Marty's head shot up with a big smile upon his lips. Lips he couldn't help but reach up to capture with his own in a passionate kiss.

"I can work with that." Deeks replied when they finally came up for air. He couldn't remove the smile from his face now he knew he would get to spend that night with G as well as the one just gone. Oh yes, this no strings attached thing was definitely something he could get behind.

* * *

It didn't take them both long to get dressed and leave Deeks apartment. Nor did it take long for Callen to drive to the bar where Deeks car had been overnight. Even if he did take a roundabout route as precaution. Once Callen had pulled up behind it Deeks turned to smile at the driver.

"I'll see you at work." He said leaning over to kiss G goodbye, but before he could Callen spoke.

"No one can know about this, about us." He stated. This thing with Marty, they had to keep it quiet. He couldn't have Sam or Kensi or anyone else finding out about it. It was bad enough Hetty knew.

"I won't tell anyone G." Deeks replied with understanding. G was his new team leader, there was no way anyone at NCIS could know about their extracurricular activities.

"Good." with that Callen leaned forwards and pulled Marty to him kissing him once more before leaning over and opening the passenger door. "Don't be late."

And so Deeks climbed out with a smile on his face as he watched G drive off. It was time to start his new job, and find out just what Hetty had in store for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my angels. I would like to thank Petunia3116 and French fan (Guest) for the lovely reviews.**

 **You'll all be pleased to know I have just plotted out this story up to season 2 episode 17 (mainly because that's how far my son and I have gotten in our re-watching). What I should say is that I'm not going to go into the details of the cases, as they aren't going to change. What I will be focused on is the interactions of the team and how they change from what we see on scene, be it words or thoughts or whatever, as well as adding those you don't see which relate to this story. I hope I will give you enough backstory so that the scene's I do include in the chapters make sense, if not please tell me. Because I will be watching each episode over and over again to work out what I will be adding, and therefore I'll know them pretty much inside and out and might miss something. Thank you.**

 **With that said, this is set in season 1, episode 20 'Fame'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen manged to get into the office and go to the gym without Sam any the wiser about where he had spent his night, and now he was just finishing up reading the paper while talking nothing to both Sam and Nate who were putting things into their lockers. It was just a normal relaxing morning, but somehow it seemed brighter than the ones before. Mainly because he had got to watch the sun rise with Marty in his arms and seen his smile as he lay in his bed. Yeah, the day was definitely brighter than they usually were.

He hadn't seen Marty yet in the office but he knew he was there. He just hoped the team would accept him and wouldn't give him too much of a hard time. And he really hoped Sam would accept him. He did not want to be put in the middle if he didn't.

Standing and folding his paper Callen made his way to his desk, only to be confronted by a yawning Marty. He couldn't help the small secretive smile that came to his lips at the thought that he was the reason the detective was so tired.

"Well, well. Deeks." He said causing the younger man to look up at him with a smile of his own.

"Callen. Doc." Deeks replied when he saw who else was walking towards them, trying to keep his smile small and not reveal how much he just wanted to sit there and just stare at his new team leader. That really wouldn't be keeping the secret that he had, a few hours ago, woken in G's arms.

"Sorry, I'm a little sore in the delts." Nate replied holding out his hand for the detective to shake. He had realised how he had recognised Detective Deeks' picture when he heard that he had also worked on the Belotov case, and he remembered when he had seen it. It was just after Callen had left ops with his secretive smile on his face. That had piqued his interest. He was an operational physiologist after all, it was his job to read the deeper meaning into people's behaviour and actions. And G Callen was his most frustrating subject. Anything that could help him unlock some of what was in his mind he would take and observe, and he had a hunch that detective Deeks could well hold some answers for him.

"But the glutes are good?" Deeks asked with a smile at the doc as he referenced the conversation Nate had been having with Sam. He had liked him when they had met before, and he wanted to make a good impression on his new colleagues, on G's colleagues.

"You heard that?" Nate asked feeling a little embarrassed, though in truth, around here that was nothing new. Callen took great delight in winding him up most of the time, and Sam often helped. Though it was all in good fun, or at least he hoped it was.

"I did." Deeks responded settling at the desk Hetty had told him to take. He wondered if she had done it on purpose, sitting him directly across from G. He was going to have a hard time not staring at him. Was this some kind of test?

Pulling his mind from the man across from him he turned to the one who was coming to take the seat next to his. "Sam." He nodded with a smile, hoping to get on G's partner's good side. Though he hoped saving him the previous case would go towards helping him with that.

"That desk is taken Deeks. You can't sit there." Sam stated, not happy to have the floppy haired cop in Dom's place. That was Dom's desk, and no one else had the right to use it.

At Sam's words Callen felt himself tensing. This was not going well. He wanted to say something as he saw Deeks start to rise from his chair, but he had no idea what. He really didn't want to have to choose a side. Luckily for him he was saved by Hetty.

"Mr Hanna, I asked detective Deeks to sit there. I did so politely. Detective Deeks has been appointed our LAPD liaison, filling a chair, though taken, has been vacant for some time."

There was no questioning the censure nor the understanding that she had in her words for Sam.

It was time for Callen to intervene before anything else could be said. He needed Sam to know that Marty's addition to the team had his approval. "Welcome aboard, Deeks."

"Thanks." Deeks replied and their eyes met once more, the stare holding for a second too long while he took the support G was giving him with the look and with his words.

"So, you're sort of a temp." Sam asked interrupting the shared look, completely oblivious to it in fact. He was still smarting at the detective having Dom's desk, at having him on the team.

Callen didn't like Sam's words, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Luckily Deeks took it without a thought. Making Callen smile once more as he heard his reply to his partner.

"Temp? Yeah, I like that. See, with cops, having a negative nickname is a good thing." Deeks responded smiling at Sam before he found his eyes returning to the man sitting across from him, even if he knew they shouldn't. He needed to play this as if he was undercover, needed to make sure no one knew the truth of him and G. At least in this he was unlikely to get killed, though looking at Sam he changed that to probably unlikely. It seemed the big guy just didn't like him.

"Okay. No time to waste. We have a case." Hetty said interrupting all the undertones and sub-plays that were happening between the three men. She would have to hope they could sort it out between themselves. She knew none of them would be too happy if she got involved.

* * *

Nate had watched and listened to all the words spoken, he had seen Callen tense as if he wanted to defend the detective before Hetty had spoken, and he had seen the look they had shared. It made him realise that there was something more going on between Callen and Deeks than any of them knew, and he really wanted to find out what it was. Not that he would ask either of the men in question, knowing full well that if he did he would not get an answer. But he could instead do some digging. He just had to work out where to start, though the obvious answer to that was the Belotov case.

He had watched and waited for the team to move out on their new case before he made his way to the ops centre to see Eric. It was time to try and get some answers.

"Hey Eric, do you still have those profiles that were done for the Belotov case?" He asked causally, trying to make it look like it was just a passing interest.

"Err, yeah probably. Why?" Eric asked completely confused about why Nate would be asking about that case. I mean they put it to bed months ago.

"I was wondering if I could see Deeks undercover information." Nate responded simply smiling at the tech operator who became instantly wary. Only Callen had really seen that, and while Eric had no idea how he had got the supposed lawyer who was Deeks to organise the met, he had a good idea that the team leader would not be happy for anyone else to see whatever it was he had.

"Okay." He answered, though still not reaching for his keyboard, still not sure if he should do as Nate was requesting.

"I just want to get a feel for the guy. See what sort of undercover roles he's taken on and it's the only other case information we have apart from the one just gone." Nate continued trying to make it sound like he was just him doing his job.

"Right, well… here you go." Eric finally conceded and put the information Nate had requested up on his computer screen, deciding it would be best for everyone if he didn't put it up on the big one.

Nate sat there and read the small amount of information they had, and just like Callen had done eleven months earlier he saw the same line, and suddenly understood just what angle Callen had decided to work that case with. The question was, just how far had he and Deeks gone, then and now? Because from the looks he had seen earlier he was inclined to believe they had done more than just talk, and had done it recently. But he couldn't be certain. So he decided to set about watching and observing. Time to see just how Deeks and Callen were when they were together to see if his hunch was right.

"Thanks Eric." He said as he closed down the file and stood away from the computer and headed back downstairs. He didn't know how long the team would be out, but he would be ready when they returned. He had the information they needed on their case so he had a valid reason for being around them all and he would see what he could see.

* * *

The team returned and congregated as they always did in the bullpen to exchange intel and ideas. Nate watched while the team discussed the details of the case, of the midshipman who had been shot while driving a celebrity's car. He added his two cents worth, but most of the time he observed how Deeks and Callen behaved to each other. There didn't seem to be any overt signs of any sort of relationship between the two, but he knew he was dealing with two very good undercover agents. He wouldn't expect them to give the normal tells. He did notice how tense Deeks seemed to be around Sam, as if he was trying very hard to gain the man's approval, while also noticing how Callen would tense slightly whenever Sam called Deeks temp, or gave him a look of dislike. Not to mention the number of times the two men's eyes connected, if only briefly. They were very subtle but that behaviour did lend credence to his idea that there was something going on between the team leader and their new LAPD liaison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I would like to thank** **Thevampiresrulez for the wonderful review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again it takes place in season 1, episode 20 'Fame'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It seemed that to help solve the case they had, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were going to have to go clubbing. They needed to infiltrate the high-end nightclub where there victim had been, and Deeks knew just how to do it, he just needed everyone else to agree to his plan.

"All right, this is a fantastic plan, but you don't just waltz into Balm, okay? I get in with the connection I worked hard to develop. Maybe Kensi gets in because she's hot, I'm just saying. Don't make it weird. But you? Only one way in for you." He said turning to look at G hoping he would let the comment about Kensi being hot slide. Of course that was never going to happen, but he could dream, right?

"Are you saying you don't think I'm hot Deeks?" Callen asked with a smirk enjoying how he seemed to squirm at his words and glare at him while he tried to think of a response. He loved how flustered he could make Marty with just a few words. Hmm, he might have to try and do this more often.

"I'm saying I really don't think you're the bouncer's type." Deeks finally said with a triumphant look in his eyes. He had found an answer which didn't even touch on his feelings for the man in front of him, but he was sure as hell going to make him pay for those words later, when they were alone.

"So I need money." Callen replied deciding to let Marty off the hook. He hadn't said he wasn't hot after all. And in all honesty with Kensi standing beside them and Sam listening in, the guy couldn't really say any else. He would have to get a proper answer out of him later, even if the look in Marty's eye told him he would be paying for it.

"And a lot of it. You gotta be ready to pay." Deeks responded glad that G had gone back to business. He wanted to get this wrapped so they could go home, together. After all G had promised him the night.

"How much are we talking?" Callen asked wondering what he would have to say to Hetty to get her to agree to whatever amount Marty wanted him to have. Oh that was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"Guys drop thirty grand a night." Deeks replied simply. There was no getting out of the figure.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with the raise of his eyebrow as he joined the conversation from where he was sitting at his desk. Was this guy serious? Thirty grand?

"Yeah." Deeks responded not understanding why these guys thought it would be anything else. I mean he had seen their cars, they were worth a lot. And he now knew they were company cars. So surely this wouldn't be a problem right?

"I'll tell you what, why don't you go ask Hetty for that, temp?" Sam replied with a smirk missing how Callen winced at his words. He couldn't wait to see Hetty rip Deeks a new one. It would make it worth having to put up with him for the day.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Deeks chuckled before turning back to Callen. It was him who needed the money. But all the other man did was give him a look which seemed to say, you walked into that one, with a tilt of his head. No way, he couldn't be serious right? But one more look at Callen face he knew he was. Oh he really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. Damn it.

"I'll go. I'll go ask her." He conceded before making his way to Hetty's office. Time to try and see if he could get G what he needed.

* * *

Hetty was opening her mail when she saw him approach nervously. She had been watching how the team had been interacting all day, and she had noticed Nate's seeming fascination with her boys. She knew it would not take long for the phycologist to figure out just what was going on between Mr Callen and Mr Deeks, it was what she paid him for after all. Though from what she had seen no one else was any wiser on the subject. That was good, Mr Callen would tell the team when he was ready, and she wasn't about to push him.

"What can I do for you, Mr Deeks?" she asked kindly.

"I've been sent to ask you for funds to get into a nightclub undercover in an attempt to identify Roth and possibly Aubrey Darva's killer." Deeks replied trying not to wince under Hetty stare. Yep she was still scary, especially as she currently had a sharp object in her hand.

"That's uncharacteristically formal speech. You must be asking for a lot of money." She replied before moving so she could look around the man in front of her and see the rest of the team. They were all watching, Sam and Kensi as if they were expecting her to say no and couldn't wait to see the fireworks. But Mr Callen, while having a smile on his face which was similar to the others, she could see in his eyes a softness and a hope she wouldn't do it. And that one look made Hetty knew she wasn't going to say no. She would give Mr Deeks what they needed, but she would make sure he understood the stipulations she would put on it.

Of course this byplay was lost on the man in front of her who really didn't want to go back empty handed. He knew Sam had sent him in here to fail, so he really couldn't. He wanted G's partner to like him, or if not, then at least respect him. And to do that he would need to get this money. Therefore he sat so he could try and explain his reasoning.

"Listen here's the deal, okay? The only way I can get us all in is if I sell Callen as a big spender. And that means he needs to flash one of those credits cards with a no-questions-asked kind of limit."

At that Hetty stared at him for a moment before she opened the draw to pull out a silver card and showed it to him. "How about this one?" She asked, but rather than any words Deeks just coughed and pointed upwards. The limit needed to be higher than he knew the one in her hand had.

So Hetty went back for another card, pulling out a black one this time instead and holding it up. Seeing it Deeks nodded, that would do just fine.

"Fifty thousand dollar limit. However if more than five thousand dollars is charged to this card I will come for you, with my letter opener. Is that clear Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked politely handing him a piece of paper to sign.

"Got it. Wait, what? You want me to sign this? Because it's Callen's card." Deeks said when he realised what was happening. Why was he the one who was put in charge of making sure G didn't spend all the money? Not that he thought he would, but still.

"And you're the guarantor. I'm sure you can think of some way to make it so he doesn't over spend." Hetty replied smiling at him making Deeks smirk as he lowered his eyes to the paper. He could think of many ways to stop G from spending money, but he didn't think any of them were really suitable to do on an op, or in public for that matter.

* * *

Callen had watched Marty make his way to Hetty feeling a bit mean for making him go alone. But he couldn't show that to the rest of the team. He couldn't let them know what he was thinking or feeling. He saw the way Hetty looked around him to see what they were all up to and he couldn't help the slightly begging look he gave her. Hoping she would give Marty what he had gone to ask for. Therefore when Hetty arrived behind him and handed him the credit card he smiled widely at the man over her shoulder, even while Sam and Kensi gave him looks of disbelief. And when she told him to get up and go over to wardrobe he couldn't stop himself whispering "good job, Marty." To the man as walked past, brushing the backs of their hands together.

But that was then, and now he was here, standing in front of Hetty alone as she held up different shirts to him trying to find the right one. It was time for him to get some answers from her about just what it was she wanted with Marty.

"Why did you employ Deeks, Hetty?" he asked straightforwardly. He knew he wouldn't get much time for this conversation.

"Why did Mr Deeks come in without having enough sleep last evening, Mr Callen?" Hetty responded with, enjoying how that sentence made her lead agent swallow before he could speak again. Did he really expect this conversation to go any other way?

"The cops hate him, he's a terrible liaison." Callen continued, though not in censure. In fact Hetty was sure that right at this moment in time Mr Callen would not be able to find one wrong word to say about Mr Deeks. The first blush of every relationship, where you always wore rose tinted glasses. Oh how she loved those first few days. It also made Mr Callen a very easy target.

"But apparently he's a good bedfellow." She responded making Callen actually start choking at her words. Did she really just say that? Okay sure it was true. But still, really? It was then he caught sight of the smirk on her face and narrowed his eyes. Two could play this game and he wasn't going to give up without an answer.

"Now I know you didn't employ him to find me a boyfriend Hetty, so what the real reason?" He asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at her.

"How do you know that isn't it?" Hetty asked with an innocent look on her face. Wondering what Mr Callen would say next. This conversation was most entertaining, for her at least.

"Because he isn't temporary, and I know you. You want him as an agent don't you?" Callen finally replied. It had suddenly clicked into place in his mind. Of course she wanted Deeks to work for her, he was good, He would do well in a place like this.

"Does it really matter Mr Callen? He is here, now." Hetty responded before shooing him towards the changing room with the clothes she had picked out for him. She wondered if he realised what he had just said, that Deeks wasn't temporary. Wondered if he knew what those words just confirmed to her. That he and Mr Deeks would not be finishing any time soon. Good.

"Okay," Callen conceded before turning round and facing the woman once more with a protective look on his face. "Just don't get him hurt."

"I could say the same to you. Mr Callen." Hetty replied before pulling the curtain closed ending the conversation. She had no intention of putting Mr Deeks in any danger. If only for the simple fact that she couldn't afford to lose Mr Callen when he went out to get him back. But no, she could never take him away from her boy, not now he had found him. He never had to fear she would do that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116,** **French fan (Guest) and nettynoo (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again it is set in season 1, episode 20 'Fame'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks stood, waiting in the wings as it were, for G and Kensi at Balm. He saw them as soon as they arrived, and it had nothing to do with the shortness of Kensi's skirt. He found his eyes being focused far more on G all dressed up. Damn he cleaned up fine. If fact he was so distracted staring at G, that he almost forgot that he needed to go and met them so they would be let in. Oops. Callen would have probably killed him if had let that happen.

Callen on the other hand was wondering where the hell Deeks was. He was supposed to put them on the guest list, but apparently they weren't on it. Of course it was at that moment Marty arrived wearing a conservative sweater over a shirt and tie. It was a geeky look, but somehow Marty managed to pull it off with panache, and Callen forgot all about being irritated with him for leaving them hanging, and just enjoyed the view as he followed him into the club with Kensi on his arm.

When they entered he managed to keep in his role, even if he didn't appreciate the way the hostess rubbed Deeks arms and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like he was his to be possessive about after all, and she did call him Tim, so Marty was obviously undercover here. That was fine, they all had to do thing when undercover that they wouldn't do normally. He really needed to get a handle on his feelings before they blew this op. Damn it really shouldn't be this hard, but he was no doubt just tired what with not sleeping for over 24 hours. Yeah that had to be it.

Deeks of course wasn't to overjoyed at the idea of watching women fawn all over G for the evening just because he had 'money'. Especially when he had hoped by now to be at home in his bed with the man in question at his side. No this part of the night was not his idea of fun that was for sure. He just hoped it picked up later. But he still had a job to do, they all did. And when Kensi spotted Aubrey Darva in the crowd, the op changed, just as they always did. Undercover was fluid after all.

So Deeks went and did his thing with Kensi, calling her Fern because he could, getting her integrated with Aubrey. And once he had finished he made his way back to G. At least they could sit together and talk while they waited for the girls to bond. It would give them a chance to spend some time together that night.

"Fern. That your doing hu? Kensi is going to kill you." Callen said as Marty sat down next to him, in a place that most would think was a little too close, though in Callen's mind it wasn't close enough.

"You'll protect me right?" Deeks asked cheekily as he carefully slide even closer to the G. He wanted to touch him, grab him, hell he wanted to kiss him. But that would blow both the covers he was currently working, the one where there was nothing going on between him and G, and Tim.

"Are you going to pay me protection to do so?" Callen murmured in his ear as he pretended to turn and look behind them, though in truth he just wanted to make the younger man next to him shiver at the feel of his breath against his skin. He was so damn responsive. Callen loved it.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Deeks gasped in reply moving his hand so he could pinch the back of G's thigh, hoping to get him to behave. They were here to work, not flirt. Which really was a shame.

"You going to arrest me then, Deeks?" Callen chuckled sitting back and giving the guy some space. He really should behave, but he was having fun.

"And how long would the handcuffs stay on if I did that?" Deeks asked with suggestive look even as he raised his eyebrow at the man next to him. Hmm, the idea of G in handcuffs, he could definitely work that one into many different scenarios in his mind, all of which involved minimal to no clothing and none of them suitable for police station. Though his question still stood. He was sure G knew exactly how to pick handcuffs, he looked the bad boy type. It was one of his sexiest qualities in Deeks mind. The ability to look the bad boy, while actually being one of the good guys.

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Callen suggested with a smirk, knowing exactly what ideas where going through Marty head when it came to him and handcuffs, probably because they were going through his own as well.

This conversation, so full of innuendos and looks that could strip the clothes of each other bodies, was interrupted by Kensi's call that Aubrey was in trouble. It took less than a second for the two men to go from flirtatious suggestions to team leader and LAPD liaison. And not much more for them to find themselves standing opposite each other with their guns drawn, and Aubrey being held hostage between them.

"Drop the gun. Let her go." Callen shouted at the man, not wanting to take the shot while there were people between them who could get caught in the crossfire.

"No way man, I'll pop her." The man replied bringing his gun up to rest against Aubrey's ribs. This was not going the way they had wanted it to.

Callen was just wondering what to do, whether he should try to take the shot or not when he heard Deeks voice.

"I got it, Callen."

But he knew he couldn't let the detective take the shot. For one he had no idea how good he was with a gun, and for two the suspect's finger would tense on the trigger as soon as the bullet was fired.

"I'm walking out of here. Now." The man said aiming to use Aubrey as his shield. They wouldn't shot as long as he had her in front of him.

Hearing the words Callen made a decision. "You need to move now, Deeks." He said, waiting until the man in front of him removed the gun from against Aubrey to swing it towards the man behind him. Callen watched it all with the calm clarity he always had in these situations. He watched Marty duck down as he saw the gun come his way and as soon as he was clear from his line of fire he pulled the trigger, ending the life of this latest scumbag.

It wasn't until they had cleared the guy's gun and checked that he really was dead that he found his eyes meeting the bright blue ones he cared too much for, only to see some sort of shield had come over them shutting them off from him. What the hell was that about? But he didn't have time to quiz Marty about it now, but he would. He would find out what was up with the guy, later. Why was it always later?

* * *

It wasn't until they returned to the office that Callen finally found his chance to have the talk he knew he needed to have with Marty. They had left Kensi in the boatshed with Aubrey and so it was only the two of them as they returned, getting an update from Eric on the way. Only the two of them in the deserted corridor when they came through the front door. Callen couldn't let this go on any longer.

"So it looks like we going to have to take a rain check on our evening." He said quietly with a smile on his lips, hoping to get back the man he had been talking to before the shit had hit the fan.

"Yeah I got that." Deeks replied evenly. His tone not revealing anything, just as his eyes didn't. Callen had no idea what he had done wrong, well guess he was just going to have to ask wasn't he?

"Deeks what's wrong?" He said grabbing the other man's arm so he had to stop walking and they were now facing each other in the corridor, standing close. But this time it was because neither of them wanted anyone else to overhear this conversation, and for no other reason.

"Nothing Callen, I'm fine." Deeks replied trying to pull his arm from the others grip, only to find he couldn't. Damn he was strong when he wanted to be.

"Marty, what is it?" Callen asked almost in a whisper, as if just calling Deeks by his first name would make everyone descend upon them and what to know why he was doing it.

At that Deeks looked into G eyes and he knew he couldn't lie to him. He had to find out the answer to the question that was at the forefront of his mind ever since Callen hadn't let him take the shot and had done it himself instead. I mean that spoke volumes to him, and it hurt, damn it. It hurt like hell. He had thought they had… something. But he was getting the idea that he had been wrong. "Why didn't you let me take the shot G? is that you don't trust me?" He asked his shuttered eyes opening up to the man in front of him, showing his hurt and confusion at the only conclusion he could come up with.

"No. I trust you, I do." Callen practically growled. He couldn't let Marty think that, because it wasn't true. Okay sure, he didn't trust him completely, but then he didn't trust anyone completely. The only people who were remotely close to getting that amount of trust from him were Hetty and Sam, and even then it wasn't 100%. And honestly, He and Marty barely knew each other outside the bedroom. So no, he couldn't give him his complete trust, but he had given him what he could. He had given him himself in private. That was the only trust he was able to give right now. But he didn't want Marty to know that. Didn't want him to be hurt by something that he wasn't willing to explain, not yet. So instead he gave his second reason for the decision he had made that evening. "The guy had his gun against Aubrey. If he had heard a shot he would have pulled the trigger. I needed him to move the gun so she didn't get hurt."

"And that's it, the only reason?" Deeks asked hope filtering back into his eyes at G's words. At the look in his eyes when he had told him he trusted him. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions, maybe he was just tired and wary after being around new people and relationships he didn't really understand all day.

"Yeah, the only reason." Callen replied forcing himself to say it completely truthfully. He was a good liar after all, he had been doing it all his life, and he could get Marty to believe this.

"Okay." Deeks nodded after a second of staring into G's eyes and seeing nothing but honestly. Okay, that actually made sense. And with that Deeks relaxed, giving G a genuine smile for the first time since the shooting had occurred.

"So you reporting your girlfriend to the LAPD?" Callen asked with a smirk as he let go of Marty's arm, glad to have solved that issue with the man. Though there was an undertone to his words he couldn't hide, and a bite when he said girlfriend. Which made Deeks chuckle.

"She's not my girlfriend G." He replied with a smile hoping G would accept his words.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Callen responded with a smirk of his own, but rather than laugh at his words Deeks narrowed his eyes and quickly looked up and down the corridor before he moved as if to wrap his arms around G, but really so he could open the door which was in the wall behind him and push him into the room beyond. A room with a furnace in it. Not what he expected to see that was for sure, but that didn't matter. He needed to get back to his conversation with G, who was now standing there staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you jealous?" Deeks asked as he shut the door behind them and then leaned back on it so he would know if anyone tried to open it from the other side.

"No." Callen responded immediately. He and Marty did not have a relationship, their… thing was not something where either of them had the right to be jealous. And he wasn't. Marty was hot and damn good in bed, but it stopped there. Okay he may care for the guy, but it really was nothing… more.

Deeks nodded his head as he hummed in agreement before he reached out and pulled G to him by the jacket he was still wearing. Pulling him into his arms and lowering his head so he could murmur "cos you know, you have no reason to be." into the older man's ear before placing kisses down his neck.

"Good to know, but I'm not, and we are not doing this here." Callen replied, though he didn't try and push Marty from him. No instead he pushed his hands into his hair and held him closer. They really shouldn't be doing this here, but Callen knew after what had happened that evening, it was something they both needed. A moment of closeness with the other.

"No one's watching." Deeks responded with a smirk against the soft skin under his lips. He was very happy where he was right then, he would prefer not to move, especially as it seemed they would be working through the night.

"Hetty is always watching." Was Callen's answer, with a smirk of his own at the groan that caused the other man to give him before he raised his head and they were staring into each other's eyes, seeing the desire both held and the wish that they could do what they really wanted to do right now. But they both knew they couldn't, just as they both knew they would be able to as soon as this case was put to bed.

"Really with Hetty, again?" Deeks grumbled, though he did let G take a step back so they were a respectable distance apart, even if it may have taken a couple of seconds for his arms to fall away from the other man.

"Get back to work Deeks." Callen replied with a smile for the younger man. A smile that held a promise of later.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that rain check." Deeks responded with a sigh before pulling himself away from the door and opening it to check the corridor was still clear before he made his way out, running his hand through his hair so it would fall back into place after having G's fingers running through it.

And Nate, who was standing in the shadows watched him walk away. He then turned back and watched Callen exit the same room with his secretive smile on his face before he masked his features and went back to work. Oh yes, there was definitely something going on between Marty Deeks and G Callen. Of that Nate now had proof from what he had seen, and what he had overheard. Not that he was going to say anything, but it was a dynamic he knew he would have to watch out for in the team. It was defiantly going to complicate things, but Nate could also see the benefits of this relationship. Callen needed someone who could get close to him and show him a world he didn't really understand, and it looked like Deeks was the perfect candidate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **GoldenEyes-65** **for the lovely review, and have to say, I completely agree with everything you said. But I have a plan, fear not. It's a long and convoluted plan, but it is a plan none the less. This story will not be a short one, just to warn you all now. I'm rubbish at writing short things. I get far too involved.**

 **Anyway this chapter takes place at the end of season 1, episode 20 'Fame'. And will be the last chapter attached to a specific episode from the first season. I hope you like it, it's another long one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The rest of the case came together quickly throughout the night and on into the morning, cumulating with the bad guy they were chasing holding Kensi and about to kill her while he beat Aubrey's stepfather. Of course it was at that point the boys stormed the place, and after an intense firefight the bad guy was no more, having found himself in-between Callen and Deeks guns, the younger man driving down to lie on the ground while Callen fired the first shot at the man. He then pulled the trigger from his place on the ground and fired the second. Ending the man who had the audacity to point a gun at G.

After that things moved swiftly still, with the partners taking different roles in the clean-up and sorting out what had happened. Deeks joined Kensi at the hospital, leaving Sam and Callen to do, whatever it was they were going to do. It was there that he got a call that would change everything.

He had been happily lying on the top of Kensi's car while she was inside, dreaming up all the different things he and G could do that night, before they both got some well-earned sleep, when his phone rang. It was LAPD, and it made his mind shift in priorities quickly. He wanted to call Callen and let him know, but instead the first call he made was to Hetty. She was his boss after all, she should probably know before… whatever Callen was to him. He had just hung up and was contemplating his next call when his phone rang once more. Well would you look at that, you think of the guy and he calls.

"Hey G." He said down the line still wondering what he was going to say to the man on the other end of the phone. The man he didn't really want to leave, even if he had to.

"So I'm guessing I need to thank you for saving my life." Callen replied as way of a greeting as he made his way to the car. He didn't want to use Marty's name in case anyone would be able to overhear him.

"Just doing my job." Deeks responded in a blasé tone, though he smiled at what G hadn't said. The thank you was very definitely implied.

"Where are you?" Callen asked hoping he would say at home. Then he could drive straight over to see Marty. He really wanted to spend some time with him, and hey he was tired enough at the moment that he might even sleep over at his place. The emphasis being on actually sleeping, though he doubted it, but it was a possibility which he had to say was more than it had been before.

"With Fern. She wanted to stop off at the hospital." Deeks answered smirking at calling Kensi by the name he knew she hated. He would make her learn to love it, when he came back.

"You know if you keep calling her that don't come complaining to me when she breaks you." Callen replied happily, completely unaware of the trouble that was about to descend to ruin it.

"Ahh, you saying you wouldn't take care of me?" Deeks joked not being able to stop the smile on his lips at how normal and fun this conversation was. This was how he had always supposed couples spoke to each other. Not that he and G were one. G had made it very clear what their relationship was, but that didn't stop him from dreaming.

"I'm saying I'm not getting on the wrong side of Kensi. So when do you think you'll be home? I believe we have a rain check to cash in?" Callen asked now he was sitting in his car. He wanted to know if he should just drive straight over to Marty's or not. No that wasn't true, he knew he would be driving straight over, what he really wanted to know was how long he would have to wait for the other man to join him. It wasn't like he had to go home and drop off his stuff after all.

"Yeah about that…" Deeks replied taking a deep breath. This was it, where he told Callen what he was about to do. He just hoped he understood, hoped that maybe he would wait for him, though again he knew that was just a dream. I mean G could easily find someone to replace him in his life, even if he was knew deep down the reverse wasn't true.

"What is it?" Callen asked going straight to his defensive shut of mode. Shutting down all his thoughts and blocking out all the happiness this man had given him. If Marty didn't want to continue on with there no strings attached idea, then that was fine. He would deal and he would have no problems with that. They could continue to work together fine. I mean, that was the whole point of it being no strings attached after all. So no one got hurt and it didn't interfere with their work.

"There's this op I've been working on with LAPD, it came together an hour ago." Deeks replied with a sigh. He wished he could stay, but this case. It was important, and he knew Callen would understand that. Or at least he hoped he would.

At hearing Marty's words Callen's first thought was relief that he wasn't ending their thing. But then came the hit that he was going undercover with LAPD, where he couldn't watch over him and make sure he was safe. How did he know that whoever his handler was would do the right thing and watch his back? But he knew he couldn't voice any of those thoughts, so instead he went for a practical question. "When do you go undercover?"

"Tonight." Deeks responded guardedly. He knew what that meant, that he and G wouldn't get there time together. It seemed that rain check would never be redeemed. He had had a brief look at the happiness and pleasure to be had living in G's world, and now it was gone. But it was his choice, and this was what he did. He was a cop, and he put the bad guys away.

At his words Callen closed his eyes briefly before pulling himself together. This happened when you worked undercover. You got the call and you went. He couldn't hold it against the guy, even if it did seem he wouldn't be seeing him until he was done. Of course that raised another practical question in his mind. "How long for?"

"Don't know, the covers pretty deep." Deeks answered. He wished he could have one more night with G to say goodbye, but hey, maybe this wouldn't be that long. Maybe there was a chance that when he came back G would still be available to pick up where they were leaving off. Not that they were leaving off at much, two nights together eleven months apart. Hmm, there seemed to be a bit of a recurring theme here.

Callen heard what Marty wasn't saying, it could be months before they saw each other again, and he really didn't want it to be that long. He didn't want the other night to be the only memory he had of this man while he was gone. He wanted one more image, one more kiss, to hold onto during the nights he couldn't sleep. Wanted one more memory with Marty to keep him from going insane at the fact he wasn't there. He was so caught up in his thoughts, his wants, he didn't have a chance to freak out at what they were implying.

"Want to meet up before, then?" He asked not letting himself hope that Marty would say yes.

"Yeah, I really do. My place, say… half an hour?" Deeks replied quickly sitting up at the idea that he could have one more time with G before they said goodbye.

"I'll be there." Callen responded before hanging up and putting his key in the ignition. He had somewhere to be, and he needed to be there as fast as he could.

* * *

Deeks waved goodbye to Kensi outside his apartment building before slowly making his way inside. He couldn't see G's car anywhere, which was a good thing because it meant Kensi hadn't seen it either, but it was also bad, because it meant the man wasn't here. He didn't have long before he had to go under, and he really wanted to spend that time with G. but it seemed it wasn't meant to be. Moving to his door he unlocked and walked in. It was then he felt like he wasn't alone. Without thought he pulled his gun and pointed it into the room.

"LAPD, show yourself."

"Really? You going to shoot me Marty?" asked Callen walking out of the doorway he had been hiding in in case Marty didn't come home alone. He had already planned how he would escape the apartment if that happened.

"Did you just break into my home G?" Deeks asked in disbelief as he holstered his gun. He should have be surprised, but he really wasn't. He was too busy being happy to see him.

"I thought it was better than sitting outside your door." Callen replied with a shrug before he moved and pulled the younger man to him, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. This time was all they were going to have for god knows how long. He was going to make sure they made the most of it.

Deeks could do nothing but agree with G's intention, and as such moved them across his apartment and towards his bed. They had some business to conduct, fun to have, and some memories to make.

* * *

When Callen finally left Marty's apartment, leaving him to get ready for his undercover op, and his meeting with his new partner, he wondered where to go now. He thought briefly of going to crash on Sam's couch, but he didn't want the questions of where he had been since he had last seen him. He didn't want company, nor did he want to hear his partner's opinions of Deeks, in his current on edge mood he knew he might just hit him if he did and that would not end well. So instead he decided to head back to the office, he could get some paper work done, and when that finally exhausted him, maybe he would be able to get some sleep there. Though with the fear he had for Marty at the back of his mind, Callen thought it would be a good long while before he felt able to rest.

He got to the mission and made his way to his desk, revelling the peace of the place when no one was there. They had all gone home, to their families, to their lives, it was just him now. Just as he liked it. He sat down and pulled the files he needed to work on towards him, opening the first, though he found it hard for his mind to concentrate on the words. It kept sliding to as a certain blue eyed man, wondering what he was doing now, wondering whether he was in already or if he was still going over the plan with his handler. No he needed to put Marty out of his mind. He had work to do.

* * *

Nate came out of his office, his bag over his shoulder on his way home. He had thought he was the last here, he had seen everyone else leave after all. Therefore he was very surprised to see Callen back at his desk, pretending to do paperwork. Hetty had told him that Deeks had gone undercover for the LAPD, and he had therefore assumed that Callen would have gone with Sam. Having a friend around him now would no doubt help the worry he was bound to be feeling. But no, he was here alone. His default setting. Nate wasn't sure what to do. But what he did know was that he should offer the guy someone to talk to, even if he did shoot him down. It was his job, and he liked to think he was Callen's friend as well. So taking a deep breath he detoured from his route out of the building to stand in front of the team leader's desk.

"Callen, what are you doing back?" He asked gently, not sure how to start the conversation in any other way. After all Callen was not aware he knew about him and Deeks.

"I have some paperwork to finish." Callen replied not looking up, hoping Nate would leave him alone. He did not want to talk, he did not want company. He just wanted to be alone. Even if in doing so his thoughts crowded into his mind. He didn't want to be with anyone he might just say them to thank you very much.

"I heard Deeks was going undercover with the LAPD." Nate responded deciding to bite the bullet so to speak and mention the elephant in the room. That Deeks was gone and Callen was here alone.

"That's what I was told." Callen replied through gritted teeth. He did not want to talk about Marty with anyone. Especially with Nate who would read between the lines of any words he said. And definitely not right now when he felt so raw at him being gone. Yeah. Nate was definitely the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Nate said in a gentle tone, the one he used with the loved ones of service personnel who were deployed on black ops. Going somewhere they didn't know, doing things that they had no knowledge of.

"As am I." Callen responded succinctly with a nod as he tried to focus on the papers in front of him, hoping Nate would get the message and go. But it didn't seem to work. Nate was still standing there watching him. Seeing how his pen never moved to the work he was supposedly doing. Damn it. "Is there something else?" Callen asked finally lifting his head so Nate could see the hard look in his eyes. It wasn't one he hadn't seen in Callen for a long time. It was the look that he knew hid hurt at someone leaving him and Nate found his heart going out to the agent in front of him who was so much like a child on occasion.

"He will be back you know." He said simply. He had to believe that, and he needed Callen to believe that. Deeks wouldn't leave him, he would come back for him. Nate was sure that nothing short of death would keep the detective from the man in front of him. He had seen enough throughout the last two days, to see that. There was a deep affection between the two men, though he doubted they realised it.

"Maybe. He was a crappy liaison." Callen replied looking to the side of Nate, his eyes unconsciously going to the desk across from his, remembering Marty sitting there with a sunny smile on his face as they shared a look. No, he couldn't do this now, or ever. He was team leader, he needed to work. Marty and him, it wasn't like that. He would be fine. They would both be fine.

"Okay… just know, if you need to talk, I'm here." Nate responded when he saw the faraway look in Callen's eyes fade away. He wanted him to understand he knew, and he was ready to listen, whenever he needed it.

"Since when have you ever known me need to talk Nate?" Callen asked smiling up at him his mask firmly in place making Nate realise that there was nothing more he could do now.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where I am." Nate replied before turning and making his way towards the exit. And as he rounded the corner he heard a "thanks Nate," though he could have imagined it. But even if he hadn't he didn't break his stride as he left the building. Callen would come to him if and when he really needed it, and until then he would do whatever it was he did to cope. Mainly not sleeping and throwing himself into work. Nate knew there was nothing he could do to change the man, and he didn't really want to. His only hope was that nothing happened to detective Deeks while he was out of their care. Because he knew if it did, it would break Callen just a little bit more.

* * *

Callen dropped his pen after Nate had gone, not even pretending to do any work as he thought over the conversation he had just had. From it he worked out Nate knew. He knew about him and Marty, and he was offering to be there for him if he needed it. The problem was Callen didn't even understand what he was thinking and feeling, so how could he talk to someone else about it? No. He would accept this, it was nothing new, and he was used to being alone. He liked it that way, it was better that way. With that thought he turned his head to the couch in the corner and sighed. He needed to sleep. They would have more cases in the morning, and he needed to be at his best for his team.

And so he stood and made his way over to the leather couch, lying down on it and closing his eyes. And if a certain pair of bright blue ones appeared on his eyelids, so be it. He was used to conjuring them to keep the nightmares at bare. He could use them again now. Because even if there was a possibility that the nightmares had changed to the possibility of Marty getting hurt, his solution to get rid of them had not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again. I would like to thank for the lovely review. I love Nate, he is such a great character to write, and he see so much more than he lets on, or at least he does in my mind.**

 **So this chapter is a summation of the last few episodes of season 1. It more about everyone's feelings rather than anything else. The next chapter will pick up at the beginning of season 2. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It took a couple of weeks before Sam started to notice a decided difference in his partner. Noticed he had become even more reserved. That and the fact that he had pretty much voided the warranty of every single piece of electrical equipment he had in his house. He had no idea what was going on with G, but he wanted it to stop. They were back to their team of three. And while sure he was worried about Dom, he had put it to the back burner and got on with his work. Hetty hadn't tried to give them another team member, which was probably good after the Deeks thing. They would find Dom and they would be back to how they had been when Callen came back from being shot… if only his partner would tell him what was wrong so he could fix it. He had learnt early on not to mention Deeks around G, and had made sure Kensi got the memo. He didn't understand why his partner was so worried for the cop. I mean, he was just a cop. Okay sure, Callen had said he reminded him of him, which made Sam think the guy was more than likely to go off the reservation to solve a case. But he was sure he was fine, and if truth be told Sam was pleased he wasn't around.

Of course that all this changed when he had to watch Dom bleed out under his hands and his mind turned in on itself and he didn't have anything to spare for whatever G was going through. He was too busy blaming himself for the younger man's death. The 'if onlys' haunted him night and day, and while he refused to show it at work, he knew G knew. He was therefore surprised to find that his partner came out of himself then, gave him what he needed to get through it. Be that a convoluted story with the moral being that it wasn't his fault, or work to keep his mind from it. G always knew exactly what he needed at any given time to bring him out of his mind. It made Sam see even more how much he didn't know his partner. Because he hadn't been able to do that for G.

* * *

Callen on the other hand tried to bury himself in work, in doing things so that he never gave his mind time to think. To never let it ask about the possibility that Marty was dead or in danger. But no. He knew if Marty had died LAPD would tell them, so he had to convince himself that he was alright.

He didn't understand it. Their relationship was supposed to be no strings attached, but he couldn't seem to find the off switch for his feelings, and he hated it. It almost came as a relief when Dom died because it gave him something else to concentrate on. Namely Sam's problems. And how callous was that? That the death of a team member came as a relief to his mind. Just what kind of monster was he? The number of times he found himself standing outside of Nate's office with these questions in mind grew, but he never once went in. He couldn't. Because he knew if he did the other man would make him face the thing he was running from so hard in his mind. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he didn't want to face it. He, who had stood in front of guns and withstood torture, couldn't face his own mind. What the hell was wrong with him? Why had Marty managed to affect him this way in such a short amount of time? He had spent his life building his walls, and yet it seemed that one man had manged to crash through them all with a smile. No, he couldn't do this. He couldn't let himself feel any of this.

And so it continued, until Callen found something else to obsess over, namely the grave of his sister and the first possible clues he had about who he really was, or at least who held them.

* * *

Nate watched from the side lines as Callen pulled away from everyone. He wanted to help, but he knew if he pushed he would do more harm than good. He knew the number of times the man had come to his office, yet rather than walking in walked away. He didn't know what to do, and was starting to think maybe he couldn't help anyone. Until that was Dom died and he had to guide both Kensi and Sam through it. He saw the change in Callen, at how he suddenly pulled himself together for his partner and he smiled sadly. Hetty had been right when she had teamed them up, they would always have each other's backs.

* * *

Hetty on the other had was close to tearing her hair out, or stabbing the chief of police. She was inclined towards the latter preferably, and she would have done it too, if she thought his replacement would be any more helpful. They stone walled her at every turn, and she could find nothing about what Mr Deeks was doing, what danger he was in, or what back up he had. It was enough to drive a woman crazy. Add into the fact she had to watch her boy go into such a decline, shutting himself off from the world, she was not happy. She wanted detective Marty Deeks back on her team, back in her office, and back in Callen's life, and she wanted it now. But nothing she said or did got her any closer to that want. She was failing her boy, and she hated it.

And then Dom died and she knew her failure was complete. She had not saved a man under her protection, she had not protected her boys love. She could not continue doing this. She could not see the evidence of her failures every day. So she resigned. It was the best option, maybe the next operations manager wouldn't get so involved in their agents lives, wouldn't see the pain they went through, she could only hope they had enough sense to do that.

Of course her resignation was not taken well by agent Callen, well, strictly speaking it was taken very well considering he pick-pocketed the director of NCIS to get it, but one look at his face and she knew she couldn't leave him too. Too many people had walked away from him in past, she would not join their ranks, and she would find his man, his love. She would find his Mr Deeks if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Deeks on the other hand was going through hell. He was undercover with a complete sleazeball but he had to stand there and watch and pretend to laugh at his words. It was what he did, and he did it well. But still, there was only so much a guy could take right? So he started to find solace in his weekly meetings with his partner, detective Jess Traynor, they would laugh and talk like humans, and for a little while he felt normal. Or at least he did until one night, after one too many glasses of wine, she made a move on him. He had never stood and crossed a room as quickly as he did then. Because no matter what his mind said, that G would have moved on, that he was nothing to him, he couldn't help but listen to his heart which craved the other man's touch. And only his touch.

"Sorry. I'm umm… it's complicated?" He said to the confused look his partner was giving him. He hoped she didn't take this the wrong way. She was his only connection to who he really was, he didn't want to lose that.

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend Marty, because I know you don't." Jess replied with a smile. Though inside she was hurting that he was rejecting her. What was it he didn't like? He was the most amazing man she had ever met. He understood her as no one else did, and she wanted more.

"No, but there is… someone." Deeks responded trying to think of a way to describe him and G and finding that it was impossible. He didn't even understand it himself, let alone explain it to someone else. All he knew was that there was no way he could ever betray him, he could never be with someone else when the possibility of him and G still hung in the air.

"Someone else? Come on Marty, what the hell does that mean?" Jess asked with a scoff at his wording. I mean seriously, he was an undercover cop, he didn't have anyone. It was the first rule in that line of business.

"It means I'm in love." Deeks replied without thought. It was a question as to who was more shocked by his words, the woman on the couch or him for finally saying out loud what his heart had been screaming at him for so long. He was in love? Did he really love G? Yes. Whoa, that was… no. He just couldn't… but he did. This was far too much for his mind to take, as such he pulled the glass from Jess' hand and downed the contents quickly, before filling it up again from the bottle on the table and downing that as well.

Jess Traynor watched Marty mainline wine with a smile. It seemed he hadn't even realised his feeling for the luckily girl, whoever she was. But now he did, she just hoped she was able to get him back to her so he could tell her.

"Tell me about her?" Jess said when Marty stopped drinking and instead sank into a chair, still staring into space with his mouth open as if he still couldn't get his head around the words he had spoken.

"He, not she." Deeks muttered abstractly as he tried to work out when it had happened. When he had opened his heart to G. I mean he barely knew the guy, hell he didn't even know his first name, how could he love him?

"Then tell me about him." Jess replied with enough emphasis to pull Deeks eyes away from random space and onto her face… and looking at her he saw a friend, one who didn't know Callen, didn't work with him, and one, therefore, it didn't matter if he talked to. So talk he did, though he didn't use names or any details, but still he talked. Trying to make sense of the feeling and thoughts in his mind.

It was a lot later that night, when Jess had gone to sleep that he stood at her window and finally found peace inside himself. He loved G. He knew nothing about him other than he was one of the good guys, and yet, he still loved him. There was something about the man which made him want to hold him close and never let go. Something which called to his heart, telling him that together they could both find what they were looking for, whatever that was. He had accepted it, and it made him even more determined to finish this case so he could return to him. Get back to him and see if there was any way he could persuade him to feel the same. He had to try, because he loved him, and he would not let him go without a fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116 and French fan (Guest) for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. It is set in season 2, episode 1, 'Human Traffic'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It was five months since Deeks had gone undercover. Five months since Callen had last seen him, and so much had happened in that time. But still his dreams were full of the fluffy haired, blue eyed detective. Even when he dreamed of chasing the man he had seen at the cemetery when he was visiting his sister's grave. Even that man had become Marty, his chasing him, trying to find him. But still he failed. He should be used to that by now, he should have forgotten the guy, but he couldn't. Was this how Marty had been when he thought he was dead, only without the hope? He hoped not, because it really wasn't a fun way to live.

But those thoughts did not matter right then, because he was asleep and dreaming. Dreaming of chasing the unidentified man, but instead of becoming Marty when he caught him, he had disappeared. Now what the hell did that mean? Callen opened his eyes only to find Hetty sitting there watching him. Well that's not creepy at all. Damn, now he even sounded like Marty.

"Did you catch him this time? You were twitching like a sleeping dog." Hetty asked, wondering abstractly when Callen would tell her that he spent his night chasing the man of his dreams, no pun intended. She knew what she was about to say would not make him happy, therefore she was trying to put it off as long as she could with talk of other things, of thoughts of other times.

"Well, you know what they say about sleeping dogs." Callen replied pulling himself into a sitting position trying to turn Hetty away from his dream. But one look at her face he knew he hadn't succeeded. "I didn't catch him." He conceded, without telling her that he knew who it was he was chasing. It was Marty. It was always Marty in the end. But she didn't need to know that.

"Lose him on the metro?" Hetty asked happy to continue her conversation about Callen's dreams for a little longer. Anything to stall for time to put off saying what she had to say to the man who was the closest thing she ever had to a son.

"No I chased him into a building. Downtown. And no, I didn't see his face." Callen replied as he remembered his dream. Okay he had lied. He knew who his subconscious put under that hood, it was always Marty. But he hadn't told anyone that fact.

"I wonder what Nate would make of that." Hetty commented, looking to the side. She had heard her phycologist's reports on Mr Callen, and she knew there was a lot he wasn't telling her. But then there was a lot she was not sharing with him. Like why she was there, watching him sleep, trying to find the right words to explain the one thing that she knew would crush his soul.

"Same thing as he made of it last month. And the month before that. Unresolved identity issues." Callen responded looking at his phone to see if there was anything there. Not that he expected there to be, but he couldn't help from checking every morning, to see if Marty had suddenly finished his op and come back to him.

"You need somewhere to live Mr Callen." Hetty replied in exasperation. If they managed to find Mr Deeks, he would need somewhere to stay after all. Somewhere safe where he could be looked after, preferably by the man at her side. And that was not an if, but a when they found him. Yes, they would find him, her boy would find him.

"I'm staying at Sam's." Callen responded. He wasn't ready to think about the idea of getting himself a home. No. the only homes he had ever known were gone, and if there was any chance of him finding another, then… it wouldn't stand a chance of being a home without Marty. And he wasn't here.

"I need you to get a restful sleep Mr Callen." Hetty replied still not able to say the words she knew she had to. She hated this.

"Why?" Callen asked wondering where this determination that he find somewhere to live came from.

"Because someone has gone missing." Hetty sighed. She really wished she was not the barer of this bad news.

"Who?" Callen asked sitting up straight, he did not have a good feeling about this.

"Mr Deeks." Hetty responded, waiting for an explosion from the man at her side for not telling her that straight away. But all she got was calm. A terrifying calm as Callen stared into her eyes and asked one simple question.

"When?"

With that Hetty proceeded to tell him all she knew. She hoped he didn't go all lone wolf on her to find the man she knew he cared for, but he surprised her. His only words were "call in the team." Before he moved to have a quick shower and then make his way to ops, no doubt to terrorise Eric into telling him everything he had. She wanted to warn Sam to look out for him, but she knew she couldn't. She would just have to trust in Mr Callen's partner to have his back, no matter what crazy thing he did.

Callen couldn't believe it. Marty had gone missing. Damn LAPD for not having his back. He would kill them. But his first priority was finding Marty. He knew he couldn't do it alone, so he got Hetty to get him the help he needed. He needed Sam to have his back, because he knew he certainly wouldn't be watching it, just as he knew if Marty found Callen coming after him alone he would not be happy. So the whole team would look, he was their liaison after all a member of their team, and they would find him, alive. And then he was never going to let him go undercover without him knowing every single detail again. Simple as that, even if he had to lock him up in his apartment, he was never going to let Marty go off alone again.

* * *

Sam and Kensi both responded quickly to Hetty's call, though Sam was seriously tired, but that was what practically living G did to you. He didn't sleep so Sam couldn't either. Oh man, G needed to settle down and find his own place, because Sam was almost at the end of his tether with the guy. But right now they had a case, he had no idea what, though he could see the tension screaming off his partner as everyone gathered in ops for Eric to brief them.

"Early this morning, I got a call from LAPD. They've lost contact with detective Deeks. He's been on an extended undercover assignment since he left us." Hetty stated and hearing her words Sam turned to see how G was taking the news. But all he saw was a blank face and a deadly calm look in his partner eyes. It made him think of being in the eye of the storm, and he just knew he didn't want to be in the way when G finally exploded. He expected him to ask Hetty questions, but when G remained quiet Sam asked them instead.

"How long has he been out of contact?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Hetty replied simply, though her eyes like his keep cutting towards the silent team leader.

"It's kinda soon to be hitting the panic button isn't it?" Sam asked with a huff of disbelief that the LAPD had already called them in. He was sure the messy haired kid was fine.

Of course then Eric proceeded to show them the pictures of what remained of Deeks' target's car, and that got Sam worried. He could see G's hands tighten on the table behind him when he saw them, but that was the only response they got. The team leader's face remained impassive. In fact the only time G gave any sign of emotion was when Hetty told them that Deeks' case officer, Jess Traynor, was waiting to brief them.

At the name he narrowed his eyes. So that was who was responsible for not having Marty's back? He better be okay, or he was going to make her pay.

* * *

Detective Jess Traynor stood in the boatshed waiting for the NCIS team to join her. From what he had said she had figured out the man Marty loved was a member of this elite unit, and she couldn't help herself wonder who it was. And wonder if he felt the same for her friend as he did for him. Well she was about to find out she guessed. I mean no one could hide the hurt and worry they would feel if the one they loved had gone missing. It wasn't possible in her mind. So all she had to do was see who was the most upset. Of course running these things through her mind keep her from thinking about what she was pretty sure had happened to Marty. She didn't except him to be alive, not now, not after 16 hours without contract. Something had gone seriously wrong, and she had no idea what it was. But when she found out, she was going to make them pay. She would find the dirty cop in the LAPD and she would make sure they knew that she would not let them get away with killing her partner, killing her friend.

Suddenly she heard the door open behind and turned to see three people walking towards. She dismissed the woman even though she looked concerned. Marty had told her he was in love with a man. So instead she turned to the two in the room. The African-American guy looked worried, but not overly so, more concern for an acquaintance. But when she turned to the other man, when she looked into his blue eyes she felt her breath freeze inside her. He looked like he would like nothing more than to do her serious harm. There was no question about the pain and worry, not to mention the desire for revenge she saw in him. There was also no question in her mind that this man loved Marty just as much as he had loved him. It broke her heart to see, especially as she was pretty sure Deeks wasn't coming back. She wanted to say something comforting, but before she could he turned to the screen and the pictures of the dead men came up. So he wanted to be all business did he? She could do that.

Callen registered in the back of his mind that detective Traynor was watching him with sympathy in her eyes, but he didn't care. He needed to know what Marty had been working on, so he could find him and save him. He would not, no could not, let any other idea else enter his mind. Marty was alive and out there, waiting for them. He would find him. He had to.

The briefing didn't take long, but detective Traynor did give them a new name to play with. Radovan Lazik. They walked her back to her car talking, but still Callen thought she was holding something back from them, from him. He just had no idea what it was. Then Kensi suggested that the detective liked Deeks, and Callen wasn't a fan of that idea. Not that it was any of his concern if Marty had been sleeping with his partner. He didn't own the guy, and it had been a long time, even if the thought did hurt, just a little. But whatever her secret was, when they turned to see if they could get it, the car she had just climbed into blew to high heaven, leaving them without answers and even more questions. The main one on Callen's mind being, where was Marty?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank Guest for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again it's set in season 2, episode 1 'Human Traffic'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen was in the shooting range with Hetty, briefing her on all they had found out, and how the LAPD didn't want to play ball with them on this one. Not that he cared too much about that. He would do whatever it took to find Marty.

Just then Hetty's phone rang and while Callen could only hear her side of the conversation, all five words of it, it piqued his interest but he knew better than to ask her who it had been from.

Hetty on the other hand looked up at the man in front of her and she knew she couldn't withhold the information she had just received. Not from him.

"That was Mr Deeks, he is okay." She said calmly watching with a small smile at the affect her words had on her boy. It was as if all the tension suddenly left his body as he looked at her with relief bright in his eyes.

"What? Where is he?" Callen asked the only thing in his mind. He needed to see him. Needed to touch him to know he was really okay. To know that Marty really was still alive.

"I have a meeting with him, now. Find Mr Lazik, Mr Callen." Hetty replied simply turning to towards the door, not that she really expected Mr Callen to leave it at that.

"No. I'm coming with you." Callen responded making Hetty sigh as she turned back to him.

"Mr Deeks called me." She explained hoping he understood what she wasn't saying. The detective had sounded shaken up on the phone, and she doubted he would appreciate Mr Callen seeing him like that. Not when it would be the first time in so long.

"I don't care. Either you let me come or I will follow you." Callen stated. He didn't care what reason Hetty had for trying to keep him away from Marty, he didn't care if he didn't want to see him, if he had forgotten all about them. He just needed to see him with his own eyes.

"Very well. But you must remain out of sight until I have talked to him, is that clear Mr Callen?" Hetty responded sternly. She would not have him upsetting Mr Deeks.

"Crystal." Callen nodded. It was better than nothing, and he was sure he could find a way to get to see him, somehow.

* * *

Hetty sat in the same bar that she had given Mr Deeks the papers to sign to become there LAPD liaison. She sat there with a nice cup of tea, and playing Russian scrabble to pass the time. She heard the door open and someone walk towards her. She knew who it was.

"We were beginning to think you were dead." She said as she placed a new tile down on the board.

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow." Came Deeks' quiet reply causing her to turn and look at his battered face. He had been through so much, she could see it in his eyes, and all she wanted to do was give him the comfort he so obviously needed. But not yet, first they needed to talk. Signalling for him to sit and ordering him a cup of tea she turned back to the man now across from her, waiting to see what he would say.

"How's Callen?" Deeks asked, it was the only question he was able to formulate. He knew how he had felt when he believed G to be dead and he didn't want anyone to feel like that. Of course now he knew he loved him, he also wondered if there was any chance he felt the same way, Hetty's answer to his question could give him some idea about that.

"He has missed you." Hetty replied honestly. There was nothing more she could say to that, not with the man in question listening to every word they both spoke.

"I've missed him too." Deeks responded with a small smile, hoping he would be able to see him soon, once the case was over, once he had nailed the guy who had…

"You are not too badly hurt." Hetty said pulling his mind from his jumbled thoughts. Pulling it back to the here and now.

"I'm stinging all over here. I was in Emilio's car and his remote for his security gate malfunctioned, so I jumped out to open it and… you know, a few seconds either way, of course, and… so Emilio's body guards threw me in the back of their car and got me to a doctor. Which in retrospect, I was pretty sure was a vet. He patched me up and shot me with a horse tranquiliser and put me out for fifteen hours. When I came to, I… I tried to call her but she-" At that Deeks found himself trailing off. He had just been in an explosion and lost one of his closest friends of the last few months. It was too much, this was all just too much.

"Detective Traynor." Hetty supplied making Deeks have to swallow as he heard her name before he finished his tale.

"Too late."

* * *

Callen, who was standing behind the doors listening to the words being spoken leaned his head back against them as he swallowed to stop himself from bursting through. Marty sounded so hurt and lost, and so very much alone. He wanted to go to him, but he couldn't, not yet. He had promised to let Hetty talk first. But when she was done, nothing would stop him from taking Marty in his arms and holding him, for as long as he needed him to.

He listened as the conversation went on, and he heard how Marty's voice caught as he talked about the girls Lazik wanted to bring in. It made him want to kill the guy purely for upsetting him like this. He also heard how Marty wanted to finish the op, he knew that wasn't a good idea. There was a chance he had been made, but he could also here the determination in his voice. Marty wanted to make sure his partners death was not in vein. Maybe Kensi had been right, maybe there was something more to detective Traynor and Marty, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now but the broken man Hetty was sending to their safe house.

* * *

Hetty watched detective Deeks walk through the door before she called to their audience.

"Mr Callen. Go look after him, make sure he rests." She said as he walked through the doors to the kitchen.

"I will. Can you make sure the team know he's safe?" Callen asked as he started to move forwards. He needed to see to Marty.

"Of course, take your time." Hetty responded with a smile as he walked out without a backwards glance. She just hoped he could help the wounded man, and make sure Mr Deeks did not do anything reckless.

* * *

Deeks was at the safe house. He didn't know what to do. He knew Hetty was right and he needed to rest, but all he wanted was to go out and find Lazik. Go out and finish what he and Jess had started, and make her death meant something. Instead he just found himself standing in the livingroom of some random apartment staring at nothing as he tried to work through the jumbled thoughts in his mind. Or at least that was what he did until he heard someone unlock the door behind him, he turned quickly, reaching out for a book that was on side to use as a weapon. Not that it would do any good against a gun, but it was better than nothing. It slipped through his fingers when he saw who was walking through the door.

"G." he whispered, his eyes filling once more with tears at the sight of the man in front of him. The man he loved and who he had been sure he would never get back to.

"Marty." Callen replied moving quickly to take the younger man in his arms and hold him close, letting his body relax into his and doing nothing more than stroking his hair and back as he felt the silent tears fall from the man in his arms. He didn't say anything, he didn't move. He just stood there and held Marty while he cried for all that had happened, for the partner he had lost, and for the hell he had been through the last five months.

When the tears seemed to have stopped falling, and Marty's body had stopped shaking Callen pulled away slightly so he could look into Marty's tired and tortured blue eyes.

"You need rest." He said not commenting on what had just happened. He didn't care why Marty he was crying, all he cared about was that he was there for him. That he would always be there for him.

Deeks nodded at G's words, grabbing onto them as a lost child would its parents hand. He would do anything G said right then, because it meant he didn't have to think for himself. No instead he could leave that to the person he loved, the person he trusted most in the world, and he could finally let himself feel safe.

At Marty's acceptance Callen took his hand and guided him to the bedroom, where he lay them both down, fully clothed, and held him in his arms as Marty's head rested upon his chest.

It was the same position he had always slept in when he was G, and therefore Deeks found his eyes closing easily, and a small smile appearing on his face as he felt G's fingers running through his hair. Yes, this was what he wanted, what he needed right then. He was back where he belonged.

Callen lay there gently soothing the man with him until he heard his breathing even out and he knew that Marty was asleep. It was then he let himself go and he started to shake. He had been so close to losing him, hearing Marty's words to Hetty showed him just how close he had been. He could never be that close again. Not when he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He knew the job they did was dangerous, there was always a chance they wouldn't come home, but if Marty had been working a NCIS op, they would have been there to back him up. They, he, would have known where to find him when it all went wrong. He had hated the not knowing, and he hated that Marty had had to go through all that alone. He was not going to let that happen again.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his phone vibrating, and pulling it out carefully he saw it was Sam. Moving off the bed, while making sure Marty didn't stir he moved to the other side of the room to answer the call.

"Callen."

"Hey, we've got a lead on Lazik." Sam replied down the phone. He wasn't sure where G was, but he had a good idea. Hetty had told them she had put Deeks up in a safe house, no doubt his partner had gone to make sure the guy was okay, and see if he had any intel they could use.

"On my way." Callen responded hanging up as his eyes turned to the man who was still asleep on the bed. Moving over so he could sit beside him he brushed the hair from Marty's face before lowering his head and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back soon, be safe." He whispered before he stood carefully and made his way out of the room and the apartment. He needed to get back to work, so he could find Lazik before he found Marty.

Deeks on the other hand opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He knew he should stay here and wait for G to return, but he also knew he was the only one who could get the sick bastard who had killed his partner. With that thought he pulled himself up off of the bed and headed out the door. His mind had settled again, and he was thinking clearer than he had in a long time. It was time to finish this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again. So this chapter is once more set in season 2, episode 1 'Human Traffic'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen arrived at the office in time to be briefed on the fact they had a number for Lazik, and that they had information which led to the conclusion that detective Traynor was dirty cop. Callen hated that, hated what he knew it would do to Marty. She was his partner after all, and he had cared for her, that much he knew. Though he had no idea how much he had cared for her. But that was not his concern, he and Marty were not in a relationship, nor where they dating in any way. Who he spelt his nights with when they weren't together he had no right to know or care.

Then Eric got them a location for the man who had killed so many, and Callen smiled. Finally he had someone to hunt, someone to blame for almost losing Marty. He drove himself, Sam and Kensi to the disused power plant only to find two things. There was only one way in and out, and one of the three cars out front belonged to Marty's alias. What the hell was he doing here? Had Lazik tracked him down and brought him here to kill him? No, surely if that was the case he would have done it in the safe house and been done with it. No, Marty had to be the one who had arranged this meeting, no doubt wanting to finish what he started. But with their knowledge that Traynor had been corrupt, Callen knew Deeks' cover had been blown. He could be dying in there right now while he sat outside and watched. He, they needed a way in, and they needed it fast.

It was Sam who came up with the idea of making a tissue box look like a brick of cocaine. It would get them through the door at least, and then hopefully they would be in time to save Deeks. He may not be overly keen on the guy, his way of working made no sense to Sam, but he wasn't about to lose another one of his team. And he wasn't stupid enough to not realise that when they got Deeks back he would once again be working with them. He was just going to have to teach to guy how to be an agent so he didn't get himself or anyone else killed. And maybe see if he could get him to cut that damn floppy hair.

Callen on the other hand was glad his partner was thinking straight, because all he wanted to do was go through that door and get to Marty. But no. He needed to play it cool, needed to act the part of drug runner, so that they had at least some chance of saving the man he now knew he couldn't lose. He cared far too much for Marty to leave him in there alone. They, he, needed to have his back.

* * *

He pulled up outside the door only for a guy to come out looking rather annoyed at his arrival.

"You can't come here." the guard said in a foreign accent forcing Callen to put his game face on.

"Relax, pal, alright? I've got a special delivery from Tommy Bishop for his good friend his Lazik." Callen replied pulling out the duct tape covered tissue box.

At his words the guard forced him to turn around and he was relieved of his gun before he said "let's go." pushing Callen inside. He didn't care if his weapon was gone, at least he was going to be able to see if Marty was okay soon enough. They had a plan, he just hoped it worked, and that they weren't too late.

He walked through the door only to find Marty on his knees from what looked like a serious beating. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight, and it took all his training to not let it show on his face or in his movements.

"Who are you? Want do you want?" Lazik asked wiping the blood from his hands. He did not need this interruption. He was busy, but if his guard let him through, then it must be something important.

"I'm guessing your Mr Lazik." Callen replied easily, his voice causing Deeks to sit up so he could make sure he wasn't hallucinating that G really was there. Walking in as bold as brass. He just hoped he hadn't come alone, he didn't want G to die with him.

"Lazik." Lazik corrected the pronunciation of his name. These damn Americans, they can never do anything right. But he was so focused on the man walking towards him, he didn't even register Deeks movements.

"Tommy has a buying opportunity. Thought you might be interested in a business proposition." Callen continued on, forcing himself not to look at Marty who was now staring at him. He knew if he did he would lose it, and that he couldn't afford.

At his words Lazik gestured to one of his guards to approach Callen and take the package from him. But that was when it all went to hell, for the criminals at least.

The guard who had taken his gun approached Callen, who moved until he could see the red dot of Kensi's laserscope on his leg. It didn't take long for Kensi to fire, knocking the man down and making it so Callen could grab his gun and shoot another guard before he dived for cover and Sam came storming through the door shouting "federal agents. No one move. Let's see your hands."

Deeks on the other hand rose up from the floor when he saw Lazik pull a gun and aim it a G. He wasn't going to let this bastard shoot the man he loved in the back, or anywhere for that matter. He managed to disarm him before the shooting started in earnest and he too had to dive for cover. At least G was safe for now, or as safe as you can be in a firefight.

* * *

Callen was trying to find where Marty had gone, he wasn't on the floor where he had last seen him, in fact he couldn't see him at all and that terrified him. What if he had got shot? "Deeks?" he called out, hoping the man would reply so he would know he was safe, for now.

"I'm good." Came the response making Callen able to breathe easier as he turned his attention to taking down the bad guys. He saw Lazik disappear down a staircase that would lead to the basement underneath them. He followed. This guy had tried to kill Marty twice now, and he wasn't going to let him get away, and not just because of the hurt he had caused, but because he was bad guy, and it was his job to take down the bad guys.

He moved through the area cautiously, there were many places someone could hide. He saw a shadow moving in a tunnel, but he also heard a noise from the side. Looking over he saw Sam was there as well, with his gun pointed down a different tunnel. With a nod of his head they both moved, positioning themselves so that they wouldn't get shot if the enemy had a chance to pull the trigger on them. It took a second for Callen to see where Lazik was and put two bullets in him, ending his life.

* * *

Marty managed to get his hands on a gun and he followed Callen down the stairs. He couldn't let G go after Lazik alone. He couldn't let him get hurt because of him. He just couldn't. He heard gun shots as he made his way down, and he hoped against hope that they were G's, but then he heard another set which worried him. He came down the stairs with his weapon raised only to be confronted by Sam. That was okay, that was good. Sam had his partners back, Sam would always have G's back. He knew that. He could breathe easily again.

"A couple more minutes, I think I could have taken them all." he said with a relieved smile that the team had come after him.

"Hey, Deeks. It's good to see you." Sam replied making Deeks smile even more. Because that was the first time since he had signed the papers to become their liaison the guy hadn't called him temp. It was definitely progress.

"Good to see you too Sam." he responded before his eyes then turned to the other man down there and he couldn't stop himself from staring. From making sure G was okay. When he received a smile in return he knew he was. They were all okay, and they had all got out of this alive. Thank god.

Luckily Sam missed the touching moment where his partner smiled at the detective because it was at that point Kensi came down with her own gun raised.

"Callen, Sam." she called out, hoping her teammates were okay.

"Clear Kensi." Sam called back so she knew that there was no need to worry.

"Told you I'd be back." Deeks said to her as she joined them, with a smile on his face at being alive.

"Oh, shut up." Kensi muttered though she had a smile of her own as well. He may have only been her partner for one case, but she didn't know if she would be able to lose another one so soon after Dom.

* * *

Callen came down from the adrenaline rush to take note of the new injuries on Marty, and he wondered how he was going to tell him that his partner had been dirty. It was not a conversation he wanted to have with the guy. No he really just wanted to take him home and clean him up, and then wrap him in his arms and never yet go. But he couldn't, not yet, and maybe not ever when he had told him what they had found out. He knew Marty would not like it, but then none of them really did. It was just… Marty had known her for longer, known her better. Luckily he was saved from trying to find the words by Marty himself.

"Lazik found out Emilio was paying off a dirty cop." Deeks explained when he noticed G looking over the new cuts and bruises on his face.

"Traynor, we know." Kensi replied simply, making Deeks look at her sadly. That she would think that of his partner, of Jess. He couldn't let it stand. Turning to G he spoke.

"It's not Jess." He said with such conviction that Callen felt his heart constrict in his chest. Marty really did care for her, and it hurt.

"Then who?" He asked pushing away his feelings. They still had a dirty cop to deal with, and then he would have a little chat with Marty about going off on his own, and then, maybe, they could finally have some time together, work out where they stood now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Thevampiresrulez and French Fan (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, its set at the end of season 2, episode 1 'human traffic'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks say in his car, waiting for Frank Scarli to come and join him. Waiting for the man he knew had betrayed them all. The man who was responsible for Jess Traynor's death. He ordered his thoughts in his mind as he worked out how he was going to get a confession from him, finding a sort of peace settle over him as he heard G's voice in his ear telling him Scarli was just pulling into the parking lot they had arranged the met in. G was there watching over him, he wouldn't let anything bad happen, and he would make sure that detective Scarli got what he deserved.

The conversation didn't take long before Deeks goaded Frank into pulling a gun on him and confessing that if Lazik hadn't killed them, he would have. It was at that point him team arrived, Sam one side of the car with his gun drawn and pointed at Scarli, and Callen the other, having Deeks' back.

Deeks climbed out of the car, having taken the detective's gun. He knew Jess would be pleased that he had got the guy, that with her help they had removed so many bad guys from the streets, making their town that little bit safer. He just wished she had been here to see it. Been there to take down this one herself. A dirty cop was the worst of the worst in his mind.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked G as he stood there and watched as Sam handcuffed Scarli abstractedly. It was finally over, and his mind was now at the point of stopping working. He just wanted to go home and go to bed, hopefully with G at his side.

"Every word of it." Callen replied with a small smile for Marty. That he was able to do what he had just done, after everything he had been through. He couldn't respect the guy more.

"So tell me, Deeks. How was she in bed, hu?" Scarli called out to the man who had taken him down. If it was the only way he would get to him, then he would do it.

Deeks didn't think, didn't even begin to wonder how his actions would look to those with him, would look to G. No instead he just pulled the gun from belt and pushed it against Scarli's chest while asking "what did you say?" before shouting at him to "ask me again." He was not going to let this scumbag malign Jess in this way, or any way. She was worth a hundred of him and more. She had been a great cop, and a great friend, and this bastard didn't even deserve to think about her, let alone talk.

* * *

Callen watched Marty's reaction to the question, and from it he knew with certainty that Traynor and Marty had been closer than he had wanted to believe. They had been sleeping together, it was obvious, no one reacted the way he was if they hadn't. The knowledge caused a burning feeling to sear through him and lodge in his gut. He knew it was jealously, just as he knew he had no right to feel it. But nothing could stop it. Nothing could stop the rage from burning inside him at what he was seeing, at what he was feeling. At the thought of Marty with someone else through choice and nothing to do with work. But he couldn't deal with that now. Not now, he needed to stop Marty from shooting the man in there custody.

"Deeks, he's not worth it. Put it down." he said not being able to stop the edge of his emotions from colouring his tone, however much he tried.

At the sound of G's voice Deeks came out of wherever his mind had been and realised just what he was doing, and just what it would look like to the man watching him, the man he loved who now no doubt thought he had slept with another. Well done Marty, stellar job. He thought as he slowly lowered the gun and handed it to Sam who was behind him. He had just messed up big time and looking into G's eyes he could see he wasn't the only one who knew it. That one look told him all he needed to know. It was so filled with disgust that he knew he and G wouldn't be getting back together, or be anything more than team mates, if even that. He had just ruined the best thing he had ever had with one thoughtless action in an attempt to defend the honour of his friend. It crushed him inside. He could feel the knowledge locking on to his lungs trying to stop him from breathing, and all he wanted to do was hit out at something… or someone. With that last thought he turned back to Scarli and smashed his fist into his face as hard as he could. He then proceeded to keep hitting him until he was pulled off by arms he knew so well around his body. Arms he wouldn't feel there ever again, not now. At that he sagged, the fight leaving him. He was done.

* * *

Callen had watched Marty hit Scarli and he had felt nothing but pleasure for it. The guy deserved it and so much more, but he knew he had to pull Marty off before he did any major damage to him. Wrapping his arms around the younger man he could feel his heart speed up at the closeness of him, at how much he wanted to wrap his arms around him for a very different reason. But no he couldn't. Marty had gone and found someone else, and even if she was dead, it wouldn't change his feelings for her. As he had come to learn over the last very long few months, feelings like this did not come with an off switch, no matter how much he wished they did. When he felt Marty sag he let him go. And he couldn't stop himself from watching Marty as he walked away with a pain in his heart, if only things were different… If only Marty felt some of what he was feeling for him. But no. He couldn't intrude on his grief, he needed to give him time to deal with everything that had happened. Maybe one day they could try again. But they couldn't, he couldn't, be together when Marty had feelings for another. He couldn't take that.

* * *

Callen sat at his desk. The case was closed and everyone else had gone home, leaving him alone with his tea tin, which held everything that was the most important to him. He was looking at a picture of Marty that he might have downloaded from the server and printed off when Eric wasn't looking. He was smiling, and he looked so care free, so very different to the man he had let walk away today.

"How is Mr Deeks, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked as she approached smiling sadly as he quickly shut the tin so she couldn't see what was inside.

"How do you expect? The person he loved is dead." Callen responded bitterly. He couldn't pretend he wasn't hurting when confronted with Hetty. She knew him far too well.

"I don't think so." Hetty replied simply. From what she could see Mr Callen was very much alive and well.

"What?" Callen asked. What did she mean by that? Traynor was definitely dead, he had seen her car blow up himself, hell he had seen her body.

"Detective Deeks and detective Traynor were good friends, Mr Callen. That is all." Hetty explained hoping her boy would stop mopping around the office and go and get his man. Though she knew he would need a push. A few well-chosen words to make him start thinking properly.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." Callen responded with a humourless chuckle, though even as he did so the idea pushed a small amount of hope into his mind. After all, Hetty did know everything, she wouldn't say something like that to him unless she was very sure about it, right?

"Have you asked him?" Hetty asked already knowing the answer was no, but wanting Mr Callen to realise that he probably should do just that.

"What is it you're really here for Hetty?" Callen responded instead of answering her. Damn her, she had a way of getting into his mind and making him question things he knew to be truth, and now she was doing it with Marty. He didn't want to wonder if he was wrong, have some hope that maybe he and Marty could be together, only to have to come crashing down again.

"You are buying a house, this is the contract. I negotiated a very good price on your behalf. No loan required. You really do live very frugally, Mr Callen. I had a friend look over the contract. It cost me a bottle of grange. Consider it my housewarming gift. All you have to do is sign it." Hetty replied putting the piece of paper in front of him and holding out her pen to him.

"Hetty-" Callen started to say, but before he could get any further Hetty continued to explain.

"It's a deceased estate. Vacant position, you can move in tomorrow."

"Hetty. I don't need a house." Callen replied more forcefully this time. He didn't want to be having this conversation.

"I think you'll like the neighbourhood, Mr Callen." Hetty responded kindly drawing Callen's attention to the address of the house she had brought him. It was the one of the few places he had ever really called home. It was the house he had lived in with the Rostoff's for those three months where he had been happy. Looking at it he knew, he couldn't say no. He would be buying this house, and maybe, just maybe he could have a home.

* * *

Callen entered his new house, seeing it without any furniture, and yet, he didn't mind. It was still the same, still had his name carved into the door of the room that had once been his. He placed his tea tin on the mantel piece, and deciding he had unpacked, lay down in the weak sunlight coming through the window to think over the rest of what Hetty had said. She was sure Marty and Traynor hadn't been more than friends, but she hadn't seen him standing there with a gun against Scarli's chest, she hadn't seen the emotion in his eyes, or his actions. But… could it be that he had got it wrong? Was there a chance that right now he was hurting for no reason? Hetty had suggested he asked, but Callen was sure he could do that. What he did know was that he and Marty still needed to have a little chat about going off on his own. And what better time to do it than now? And maybe, just maybe he could get answers to the other questions in his mind. With that he pulled himself up and made his way back out of his new house to his car. He had somewhere to be, and someone he needed to see.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again my dears. So here is the next chapter, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was sitting on his couch staring into space. He knew he should get up and shower, and maybe then try to get some sleep. But all he could think of was how he had lost so much. He had lost Jess, and he had lost G. And he didn't want to close his eyes, because he knew as soon as he did he would have dreams filled with explosions and death. Not really conducive to a good rest. He was a fool, he should have stayed around and tried to explain to G that nothing had happened between him and his partner, explain that all he had been trying to do was protect her honour. But he hadn't and now he had no way to telling him. He had no idea where he was to go and find him. He didn't even know where the guy lived for god's sake.

He was once more trying to psych himself up off of the couch and into the shower when he heard someone at his door. But they didn't knock. No they were picking his lock, a little too efficiently for his liking. So grabbing his gun he sat there and waited for them to enter. It really was not a good time to try and rob him, he was definitely not in the mood.

* * *

Callen arrived at Marty's door and raised his hand to knock. But he stopped. He didn't want to give Marty the chance to turn him away, and if he wasn't there, he didn't want to have to wait outside for him to come home. So instead he pulled out his lock picks, at least if Marty wasn't home he could wait for him inside. And if he was, well it wasn't the first time he had broken into his home was it? The guy really needed to get a more secure lock on his door. This one was way too easy, anyone could get in. it took him seconds to have the door opened and he was walking through. He made his way straight to the livingroom, only to find Marty sitting there pointing a gun at the doorway. He instantly raised his hands in surrender and waited for the other man to speak. Maybe he should have knocked after all.

"Don't you knock?" Deeks grumbled as he lowered the gun, not expecting an answer. Though he couldn't stop the longing look that came to his eyes when he saw the man he loved standing in his livingroom. Of course that brought the question as to why he was there to his mind.

"What do you want G?" He asked with a sigh, not sure how this conversation was going to go. But knowing he really didn't have the energy for much.

"Don't do that again." Callen replied making Deeks look at him with confusion and sit up. What was he talking about? Was it pointing a gun at him? or the whole holding a gun to a handcuffed suspect thing? Because he could understand that one, it really wasn't one of his better moments… or maybe he meant being with Jess? Not that he was, but was Callen saying that he wanted something more between them? That he felt something more? Was there a chance?

"Do what?" he asked cautiously trying to keep the hope at bay but failing miserably when confronted by the man still standing in the doorway to his livingroom. He couldn't help but hope that him being there meant something.

"Go off on your own." Callen replied calmly keeping his emotions disguised with shear willpower. He wanted nothing more than to cross the room and take Marty in his arms and tell him all was forgiven, but he couldn't. There was nothing for him to forgive after all. And that wasn't why he was here, plus Marty had given no sign that that was what he wanted him to do. So he was going to have to stay right here, a nice safe distance and say what he came to say, and that was it. He would have to keep his hands to himself.

"Why not?" Deeks asked standing so he and G were now at the same level and the man was no longer looking down at him. Also this way he could move across the room to G at the slightest hint that that was what he wanted, that he still wanted him.

At that Callen sighed. He wanted to come up with some proper work reason but the only words that came into his head where the ones that forced their way out of his mouth.

"Because I can't lose you."

Silence followed that sentence. But Callen looking into Marty's eyes saw what he thought was a spark of hope, or at least that was what he decided to take it as. Therefore he said more, it was time to give Marty some more of his trust and hope he felt remotely the same. "I care for you too much to ever lose you."

Deeks heard the words as if they were an answer to his prayers. He didn't say anything in response just moved so he was standing in front of G, his hand moving to his cheek and stroking it gently as he felt wonder course through him that he had another chance. That he could still be with the man he loved. It was time to tell G the truth, oh not about his feelings, that would probably make the man run as fast he could in the opposite direction, but about Jess.

"I didn't sleep with Jess." He said quietly, hoping G could read the sincerity in his eyes at them.

And Callen did. He saw that Marty was speaking the truth, and the lump he had being feeling in his gut disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Marty was still his, and he now knew that, he couldn't let him go again. But he was the one who had put down the rules, and he had to stick to them. He didn't date co-workers, and he didn't date law enforcement. It was far too complicated. What that meant for them he didn't know, and right then he didn't really care. He had Marty back, and that was all that mattered right now.

"It doesn't matter, we're not dating." He replied with a smile as he moved towards the man in front of him, bringing his own hand up to run it through his hair before he settled it on the back of Marty's neck.

"I know. But I didn't. You're the only one I want G." Deeks whispered in response, causing G's heart to soar, not that he would be thinking too hard about the why of that feeling. He just liked it.

"Me too." Callen whispered back as their lips moved ever closer, both of them pulling the other nearer with every word they spoke.

"You only want you?" Marty asked with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow, not being able to stop the jokey part of himself coming out to relieve the tension that had filled the room the moment G had arrived.

"Shut up, Marty." Callen replied with a shake of his head before he pulled Marty's head down and they kissed for the first time in so long, and it was perfect.

* * *

Much later, once Callen had made Deeks shower and cleaned him up they lay in bed together. Deeks once more with his head resting on Callen's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He was back with his man, and while he had no idea what would happen from there on, he didn't care. He had G, and that was all he wanted right then.

"I missed you." he said quietly into the dark, unaware that G had listened to his conversation with Hetty and had heard him say those words to her.

"I missed you too." Callen replied with a smile. He was back, Marty was back where he belonged, and he wasn't going to let him ago again for a very long time.

"What happens now?" Deeks asked wondering where they were this time. Wondering what this all meant. Wondering what would come of their declarations that they were the only ones they wanted.

"I don't know." Callen responded honestly. He didn't want to think about anything more than lying here with Marty once more in his arms.

"Okay." Deeks replied understanding that G couldn't give him more than that. They would have each other like this, and they would go back to making sure no one knew. He could do that, as long as he had G, he could do anything. With that thought Deeks closed his eyes and let himself fall into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, happy in the knowledge he was safe and sound with G.

And Callen lying there running his fingers through Marty's hair just relaxed back and enjoyed the moment, the moment he hoped they could relive many more times. As he did so he felt his eyes start to close, and for the first time, G Callen slept with Marty Deeks in his arms. And even if it was only for a couple of hours, it was enough for him to smile in the knowledge that somewhere inside himself he really did trust his man.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again. I would like to thank Petunia3116 for the wonderful review.**

 **So this chapter sort of covers the time before and after season 2, episode 2 'Black Widow'. It only mentions it in passing because of it connection to later episodes. But it doesn't go into any of the details, as nothing much changes. Instead it focuses on the development of the relationship between Callen and Deeks, and how others see it, or don't see it as the case may be.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks returned to working with NCIS after his undercover op, but it was different from his last time with them. This time they all knew he was there to stay. He started to get to know his new partner, trying to bond with Kensi on some level. They would be having each other's backs after all, they needed to have some sort of trust or connection between them to do that, not that that stopped him from occasionally calling her Fern much to Callen's amusement.

The two men kept there… whatever it was, they still hadn't tried to define it, to themselves. Making sure they only ever shared a few too long looks and the occasional secretive smile across the bullpen at each other, unnoticed by their partners. This was easier now as Nate wasn't around to watch and analyse everything, having been sent somewhere by Hetty.

It was Sam that Deeks found had changed the most from his last 'visit'. He didn't call him temp, or give him looks of dislike, instead he joked with him. Okay, so Deeks was still the butt of most of them, but he could live with that. He also found Sam suggesting ways he could improve his work, become a better agent. Deeks had been tempted to tell him he wasn't one, he was a cop and he was happy being that. But when he had brought it up to G one night the other man had told him how they had lost Dom. At how he had died in Sam's arms, and as such Deeks found himself smiling and nodding at Sam's words, and even listening to a few of them. The guy just wanted to make sure he stayed safe, and had his partners back, and Deeks could find nothing wrong with that.

Callen watched on laughing at the jokes Sam pulled on Marty, knowing the other man took them as they were meant to be. All in good fun. He was happy. He had his team, and he had Marty back. They had spent more than a few nights together since his return. In fact Callen had found himself barely going to his new home, only grabbing a change of clothes and a shower in the mornings. Though he told Sam that was where he was. He didn't want the big guy to worry about him after all. He also watched as Deeks shamelessly flirted with Kensi, but he knew it meant nothing. It was his cover for them, diverting attention from their heated looks by making people think he was a ladies man. Callen could live with that, as long it was him who went home with Marty in the evening. It was strange, he had felt so jealous of Traynor, but with Kensi he felt nothing but amusement as she repeatedly shut Marty down, only for him to bounce right back up again. It was probably because he knew that this meant nothing, knew that he had Marty and that he didn't want anyone else.

Callen still barely slept, but that was who he was. After the second night of watching Marty sleep he had decided he should probably do something else, it was a little creepy of him to just lie there watching the guy breathing deeply after all. So Callen had started to make his way through Marty's book collection. It wasn't large, but he found enough of interest that on more than one morning Deeks had woken to find Callen lying underneath him and running one hand through his hair while the other held a book open for him to read.

Deeks still couldn't work out how G had managed to move to get the book and come back without a) him waking up, and b) him still being in exactly the same position he had been when he fell asleep. He was sure G had superpowers. Maybe he was telekinetic and could move things with his mind. Of course G just laughed at this idea and insisted he was just that good. But Deeks wouldn't accept that. No, instead he decided to give G an alias, like all good superheroes had. He had thought of some sort of G name, but he still didn't know the reason behind the single letter thing, and felt it was too personal to get into right then. So he really couldn't think of anything.

Then one night G let it slip he used to be in the CIA and Deeks had the perfect name.

"So how did you end up a federal agent?" Deeks asked lying once again against G's chest. He liked how his voice vibrated through it when he spoke.

"I've always been one." Callen replied cagily, trying to say a little as he could about his past. Mainly because he didn't know much, and there were things Marty didn't need to know.

"You've always worked for NCIS?" Deeks asked sitting up with surprise as he turned to stare at the man with him. He didn't peg G as the kind of guy who stayed in one place for any serious amount of time. How had he stayed with the agency for so long?

"No." Callen replied, and when he saw the expectant look in Marty eyes he gave him as much as he could. "I've worked for the DEA, CIA and FBI. Now I work for NCIS."

"Whoa, is there an alphabet agency you haven't worked for?" Marty jokingly asked. I mean he knew G was good at his job, but that was some impressive list there.

"That classified." Callen responded with smirk loving how Marty's eyes opened even wider at his words as if he was a kid at Christmas. He fell so easily into the traps he and Sam set for him on a daily basis, Callen couldn't help doing it when they were alone too, knowing Marty didn't take any offence from it.

"So you're a superspy." Deeks replied with glee. That was it. That was G's superhero name. He was Superspy. Oh yes. This was perfect.

"No." Callen responded suddenly alarmed by the look in Marty's eyes. It was one he didn't trust.

"Yeah you are." Deeks nodded refusing to listen to G refusal. If he was a superhero he would deny his identity too. Plus, this was far too much fun for him to give it up now.

"No I'm not. Tell me how did you go from being lawyer to being a cop?" Callen asked trying to change the conversation, and hopefully get Marty to forget the whole superspy idea. Not that he thought for a moment he would, he had seen his collection of comics after all.

"How did you know I was a lawyer?" Deeks asked with a frown. He hadn't told G that. So how did he find out?

"I have my sources." Callen smirked. He was not going to reveal his sources were Hetty showing him Marty's file. Where would be the amusement in that?

"Hmm. Superspy." Deeks nodded before settling back down on G's chest and answering his question. "I decided I wanted to stop bad things from happening, rather than sorting out the mess when they had."

"I get that." Callen replied not pressing further. He would let Marty keep his secrets, god knows he had enough himself.

But from then on, when they were in private, G got called Superspy by Marty. And no matter what he said to try and persuade him out of the god awful nickname, Marty wouldn't give in. Just as Kensi was Fern, it seemed he was now Superspy. What the hell had he got himself into here?

* * *

Sam of course had noticed the difference in his partner, as well as now having some electrical equipment that wasn't being taken apart and he had managed to get many good night's sleep. He thought that it was because G now had somewhere to call his own. A house which had once upon a time meant home to him. He was glad that G was happy again. That whatever it was that had plagued him was gone. He even found himself liking Deeks, enjoying ripping into him about his stupid hair and the crazy things that came out of his mouth. He was happy, the team were good, and he was teaching Deeks as much as the kid would let him. Yeah, things were looking up.

They had a case come up, one involving a Chechen black widow, and a terrorist known only as Vakar, who was supposedly dead, but by the end of the case they knew that wasn't true. But at least they had put the mother and her child into protective custody where he would never find them. That was a win in Sam's books, and more than enough to let him go home to his family with his head held high.

Callen and Deeks left together, or though they were trying to make it look like they just left at the same time. They got into separate cars and headed in separate directions. And if not long after Callen's car was parked a couple of blocks down from Deeks apartment, no one would ever know. Or at least no one other than Hetty who had them all GPS'ed to the hilt.

She had been watching her boys closely while Nate wasn't there to do it for her. She had been worried after the Traynor insistent, about what would happen between them. But from what she had seen, she knew she did not need to. Mr Callen spent most of his evening at Mr Deeks', and now he had his own home, he had the perfect cover for doing so. He also had somewhere he could go and be alone when he needed it. Mr Callen and Mr Deeks seemed to be well rested, which made her believe that G was not up all night as he had been when he stayed at Sam's. Mr Deeks was good for her boy, but she had known that all along. Yes, she was very happy with how it was all turning out. Oh she knew there would be bumps in the road, but that was why she was here, to steer them around them. That was her job as their operations manager, and she would do it to the best of her ability.

* * *

And so Callen and Deeks carried on, settling into their new live, which was part deception, and part love. Not that Callen would recognise it as such, but Deeks did.

He knew the man he was with had more secrets than he could ever share with him, if he hadn't worked it out from their time together, he did while he worked with him. G was an enigma to everyone, and Deeks was pretty sure that everyone included G himself. But that didn't matter, he loved him, and when he was ready, he would be there to listen to whatever he had to say. So he would wait, and he would be ready. He wouldn't push, he would let G come to him in his own time. And if that time never came then so be it, he would enjoy what they had and leave the future to work itself out, if and when it did. He was happy, G was happy, they worked well together had he had an awesome job. What more could he ask for?


	22. Chapter 22

**And again, hello my darlings. So this chapter takes place throughout season 2, episode 3 'Borderline'. This is the only chapter from this episode as nothing much changes. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The time soon came when LAPD wanted their best undercover detective back, but before Callen would let Marty go he insisted on knowing all the details. He wasn't about to let what happened last time happen again.

Luckily this time it was a quick and easy op where Deeks had to go undercover as a homeless man. When he showed Callen his clothes the man quickly stood back. He had wondered what that crap was in Marty's fridge, and now he knew. It really was a crap.

"You have method when you go undercover as homeless person. They wouldn't believe you if you smell like you've just stepped out of a spa." Deeks explained as he pulled out his old faithful coat he lovingly called Artie.

"I wouldn't know about that." Callen replied shaking his head at how lovingly Marty was looking over the godawful smelling coat.

"The superspy never had to be homeless?" Deeks snarked back, not liking the look G was giving his best undercover disguise.

"Not for a cover." Callen replied quietly, not wanting to mention the number of times he had run away from foster homes and lived on the streets before he was picked up.

Deeks heard his words but pretended that he didn't. He knew G didn't want to talk about it, so he would let it go, for now.

"Well this is my ticket into that world." He said as if he was continuing without G saying anything, the other man looked at him gratefully before he turned back to the coat with a frown, though not from the smell, he had got used to it by now.

"You'll call, if you get into trouble, right?" Callen asked turning his troubled eyes onto the younger man.

Deeks took one look in his eyes and put the coat down, before he moved to take G in his arms.

"Yes mom, I'll call you every day while I'm away." He said with a smirk causing G to narrow his eyes at him and suddenly he found himself with his face in his coat and his arms twisted behind his back. Note to self, don't call G mom.

"Uncle, uncle." he shouted glad when G finally let him go with a chuckle. Turning to look at the man he saw he was now over the other side of the room.

"See you when you're done." Callen said before quickly leaving the apartment. He knew he couldn't stop Marty taking undercover assignments from the LAPD, what with him officially working for them. But that didn't stop him slipping a tracker on the guy's coat while he pinned him down now did it? At least that way he would know where he was at all times. It was only sensible in Callen's mind.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Marty returned to NCIS, cleaning himself up and getting ready to return to his work as their liaison. His return coincided with the return of Nate who was somewhat different from his time away. But that didn't stop him from cornering Callen to see how he and Deeks were getting along. Of course he got the usual evasion techniques from the other man, but he also saw the smile on his lips, and the looks he and the detective threw at each other across the bullpen. Things were working well then, they didn't need him. That was good. Especially as he was considering not staying around.

They had a new case, marines on patrol of the border had gone missing, and as such Deeks found himself being tasked with going out in the desert with Kensi. He hated the desert. He was a surfer, he loved the water, and he did not enjoy the dry land in a desert, people died out there. Therefore he tried to find a way out of it.

"Here's the thing. I'm more of a city mouse, yeah? So maybe we should send the former navy SEAL into the desert with Kensi, yeah?" He said hopefully, looking towards G hoping he would let him work with him rather than go out in that dry, nasty place. But all he got back was a smirk which told him he wasn't going to get what he wanted, damn him.

"It will be good experience for you, Deeks." Callen responded seeing the begging look in Marty's eyes but refusing it. There was no way he could work with the guy. It was bad enough keeping his hands off of him when they worked on the same team, if they worked together? No he couldn't see that going well. It would bring the personal into the professional and he was Marty's team leader. He had to behave as such.

"Right, and I'm all for good experiences, it's just I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I've got this ivory complexion, kind of fair skin, tend to burn easily…" Deeks tried to say, asking silently to G if he really wanted him back looking like a lobster. But instead of answering him G gave him a look as to say, so? Damn him. He was going to have to finish his sentence and he knew it wouldn't go down well. Just as he knew G was setting him up. He would make him pay for that later. Deeks wasn't sure how yet, but it seemed he had a whole day in the desert to think about it. Anyway he continued talking even if he knew it was going to fail. Had to keep up the cover and all that. "Whereas you know, Sam here… well Sam…" yep definitely making G pay he thought when he saw the other man look at him as if to say, what about Sam? Though he saw the little smirk he had on his lips. "I'm just saying Sam is clearly better suited for a tropical climate."

"Do tell." Sam replied in that slightly menacing voice Deeks hated so much. This guy could crush him and he knew it. He briefly wondered what he would do to him if he ever found out about him and G. Nothing nice he was sure. Lovely, but he had started, so he was going to have to finish, however much he really didn't want to any more.

"Well I mean for starters, you've got the whole bald-head thing going on, which is awesome. And it's gotta be better for, you know, heat exchange. Um, and I don't wanna overstate the obvious here, but you are African-American, yeah? And Africa is hot." Someone please stop the words coming out of his mouth. He looked at G for help but only saw that his 'you walked into that one' look. A look he was seeing far too much when he was around Sam, and a look he was starting to hate. He knew G couldn't overtly defend him from his partner, I mean they were a secret and all that, but was it too much to ask for him to look contrite, or sympathetic, when Sam got the best of him?

Luckily or not so luckily in Deeks' mind, Kensi pulled him away to go and get ready for their trip to the nice dry lifeless area of California.

As Deeks was pulled away Sam muttered to his partner "one of these days I'm gonna kill him."

And Callen who was watching Marty disappear with Kensi couldn't help but reply "maybe he grows on you." knowing all too well he had grown on him. But he knew Marty would be fine with Kensi, and he could always make it up to him when he got back and the case was closed. Oh yes, he would definitely make it up to Marty then.

And so Deeks found himself in the frigging desert with Kensi. At least on the bright side he found that it gave him a chance to get to know his partner a bit more. For instant he learnt she loved her dad and that he had raised her to be a toy boy, and a shit hot tracker. Of course the topic of fathers was not his favourite, but when she asked about his relationship with his dad he gave her a token response.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me." He replied getting back onto his dirt bike.

"Why do you say that?" Kensi asked, intrigued at why Deeks would think such a thing. Parent didn't hate their kids, right?

"Because the last time I saw him he said, 'Marty, I hate you'." Deeks responded. He was telling her nothing but the truth. He had no problem with that. But when she said her next words he felt the need to correct her rose tinted vision of the world.

"Well, even people who love us say things in anger that they don't really mean." Kensi replied in a consolatory tone. Maybe they had just had an argument. That happened in family's right? And if so then Deeks needed to make it up before it was too late in her mind.

"Uh-hah. Then he fired a shotgun at me. Man I hate thanksgiving. Although that was six years ago. The miserable bastard could be dead by now." He said changing he amount of time it had really been. He didn't think Kensi would do well to know that that actually happened when he was eleven. No he needed to change the subject, and as such decided he needed to pee. Anything to get away from her and her look of god damn sympathy. He didn't need that, he was fine. The only one he needed to care about him was G.

* * *

The case went on until Kensi and Deeks found themselves in a firefight trying to protect the marines who had gone missing. It wasn't going well. There was far more of the bad guys than there was of them. Deeks just hoped he survived to see G again. No he would survive, they would all survive. Therefore he suggested that he play decoy so Kensi could get the tuck that was there only way out of there started. He didn't mind drawing the fire, he couldn't hotwire a car. Hmm, maybe he should get G to teach him how to do that. He bet he knew.

* * *

Callen was in the helicopter with Sam trying to keep his nerves down. Marty was out there getting shot at and he wasn't there to watch his back. But he had Kensi, she would make sure he was alright. And they would be there soon and would be able to rescue them. He would see Marty soon, and he would be fine. He just needed them to get there.

* * *

Deeks ducked down as the motorhome behind him blew from the grenade launcher. I mean who had a frigging grenade launcher? Well their enemies obviously, but still. That wasn't nice, nor was it a fair fight. He didn't know what they were going to do against that sort of firepower, but then he heard the helicopter, and shooting, and he heard G' voice. He had come. His superspy had come and saved his ass.

"Kensi, Deeks." Callen shouted over the coms he hoped they still had in. He had seen the blown up trailer, he just hoped none of his people, that Marty, wasn't inside it when it had happened.

"I'm good." Kensi called back, pulling herself from the truck she had been trying to hotwire.

"I'm good too." Came Marty's voice as he stood and waved his hand, settling Callen's heartrate like nothing else could. They had got here in time. That was all he cared about. He nodded at Marty to register his words before turning to Sam to make sure he too was okay.

* * *

Back at the office Hetty was saying goodbye to Nate. She said the others would be back soon, but she knew in truth they had already returned, with both Sam and Kensi departing quickly. She knew Mr Callen and Mr Deeks were still in the building, but she didn't want to say so to Nate. Didn't want him to think he should say goodbye to anyone.

As Nate walked away, towards the door Callen leaned over from the top level and spoke.

"Used to know this guy named Shaba. He's got a food truck in Zarnegar Park across from the tomb of Abdur Rahmin Khan. The Kabobs suck, but Shaba can get you just about anything you need. Just tell him you're a friend of Yurik."

"Yurik?" Nate had to ask. I mean, it was one last chance to get inside the mind of G Callen.

"It sounded cool at the time." Callen replied with a shrug at his alias' name.

At that Nate nodded and continued on his way out of the mission, knowing that the people here would be fine without him. Callen had Deeks and the team, and they had him. Together they would fight the evil in this country, he needed to be out there fighting it in another.

And when Nate disappeared and Hetty returned to her desk, Deeks came up behind Callen and wrapped his arms around him as he murmured in his ear "superspy." Making the other man laugh, easing the tension he felt at knowing one was his friends was going into danger without his back up.

Turning to Marty he smiled and trapped his head by threading his hands through his hair.

"Let's go home." He said with a smile, one Deeks happily responded to.

"Yeah, lets." He agreed. And with that they department the mission, leaving behind only Hetty who smiled at the short conversation she had over heard. Things were good with her team, and that was all she needed to sleep peacefully at night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, French fan (Guest),** **raspberry dreams, Scififan33, nettynoo (Guest), Clare1974, Beststoriesever (Guest) and Gina Callen for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 4 'Special Delivery'. This one will have more of the case and team interactions in it. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It was a good morning in Marty Deeks' mind. Not only had he woken up with G, which in all honesty happened pretty much most mornings. But he had also woken early enough to fit in some surfing time before making his way to the office. There had been a wicked swell this morning, and it had been awesome. He couldn't help himself taking a selfie of him in his wetsuit just as before he got into the ocean and sending it to G with a caption that said 'look what your missing'. Of course when he came out and saw the response he got back it made him chuckle with pleasure, getting him a few strange looks, but only a few, this was LA after all.

The reason for his delight was a one line text from G which read, 'I would prefer to keep you company in the shower when you're done'.

So it started, and the rest of the morning while he got ready for work he and G were exchanging text messages. And be they of the naughty variety or humorous, they all of them, were very revealing of their relationship, if anyone cared enough to look at them. In fact Deeks had just send his last one when he walked down the corridor towards the bullpen to see G sitting next to Kensi with his phone out. That was where G had been texting him from? Wasn't he sacred that his partner would see them? Shaking his head at G's cheek he tuned into the conversation as he walked closer.

* * *

Callen knew he shouldn't be doing this while sitting at work, and he should definitely not be doing it on his work phone, but he couldn't help himself from keeping the text conversation going with Marty. He did delete every message after he had read them and replied so no one could accidently find them, but he found himself unable to delete the picture of Marty in his wetsuit with his hair all fluffy around his face for the ocean breeze. He look far too sexy it that photo in his mind, and he just couldn't get rid of it. So instead he saved it and buried it in his phone, hoping Eric didn't have any reason to go searching through it, or Sam or Kensi for that matter… oh and he really didn't want Marty to know he had kept that photo.

Luckily Callen was well versed in multitasking and keeping up a cover without really trying, because while he was having his text conversation with Marty, he was talking to Sam and Kensi about what they should get Hetty for her birthday. Not that he thought they should get her anything. She had said she didn't want a fuss, so Callen was happy to go with her wishes. He really didn't see the point in birthdays, they never really seemed much to him, but then that was probably because he hadn't ever really celebrated his. Hell he had only gotten his first ever birthday card last year, and that was from Sam. So yeah, he didn't get it. But it was one of social things he tried to conform to, or at least pretend to conform to at any rate. Hence his inclusion in the discussion between the two other agents.

"Clothes." Sam suggested as he and Kensi watched Hetty walk to her office, making sure she was far enough anyway that she wouldn't hear them.

"Never a good idea." Callen replied not looking up from what he was doing on his phone making Sam frown at him.

"Why not?" He asked his partner, though it was Kensi who chose to reply.

"Ever had a friend, family member get you clothes?" She asked simply. It was all she needed to say for Sam to understand her meaning.

"Definitely not clothes." Sam shuddered as he remembered some of the nasty things he had been brought over the years, by his loved ones. Things he had then been forced to wear whenever they came to visit. Oh hell no, not clothes.

"Jewellery? Jewellery's special, sends a message of intimacy between two people." Kensi suggested looking at the two senior agents for their views on her idea. I mean they had known Hetty longer than she had after all.

"And who doesn't love intimacy? Especially the intimate kind of intimacy." replied Deeks joining the conversation while he was slipping his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't help but look at G as he said the words with a smirk on his face, only for the other man to hit send on his phone and smirk right back at him as Deeks felt his own cell vibrating. Oh the game was on.

Of course then Deeks saw the looks both Kensi and Sam were giving him and he had to wonder what it was he had just walked in on. "Wait, who are we talking about?"

"Maybe not jewellery." Kensi conceded after hearing the words that came out of Deeks mouth. Did he have to sexualize everything? Of course he did, he was Deeks.

"Somebody want to help me out here please?" Deeks asked still wondering what the three agents had actually been talking about.

"Hetty's birthday." Sam replied making a keep your voice down gesture before he continued to explain. "Every year it's the same deal, doesn't want a gift or a party."

"So every year you give her a gift and throw her a party." Deeks responded with making Kensi give him the strangest of looks.

"Of course." She said as if it was obvious.

"And what of she really doesn't want one?" Deeks asked seeing the flaw in their plan. I mean the woman scared the crap out of him. He wouldn't go against her wishes, though he might be tempted to go and buy her a card at some point that day, but that's different.

"What if she says she doesn't, and really does?" Sam countered back with. He couldn't understand why Hetty wouldn't want to celebrate her birthday.

"Her feelings could be hurt." Deeks answered and before he could say anything more Sam nodded.

"Exactly." He replied as if Deeks had just proved his point.

But Deeks hadn't been a lawyer for nothing, he could argue any case, and therefore felt he had to present the other side of the agreement to the big guy. "On the other hand she's gonna be angry if she actually doesn't and you do."

"Exactly." Callen replied this time, smiling at Deeks as a way of saying thanks for voicing his side of this debate, and Deeks could do nothing by smile back, basking in the warmth he gained from that look from his man.

"Come on, G, you know Hetty better than anyone." Sam said to his partner in a cajoling tone, hoping he would give them some advice about what to buy their operations manager.

"And birthdays are complicated." Deeks voiced still looking at G, though trying to make it seem like he was just interested in what he had to say, and that it had nothing to do with him just wanting to look at him.

"And so is Hetty. Sorry guys." Callen replied. That was all he had to say on the matter. He was staying well clear of this one.

"What about clothes?" Deeks suggested making the other three there share a glance at how the conversation was suddenly going round in circles.

Of course it was at that point that Hetty came up to them all, and Deeks, Kensi and Sam all found themselves giving her uncomfortable smiles which just screamed that they were plotting something. Callen looked at them all and wondered how it was they were some of the best undercover agents they had, when they cracked under Hetty's stare so easily. Luckily it was at the point the new intelligence analyst Nell Jones broke through their thoughts by whistling loudly from the top floor up by ops. Deeks used the time it took to walk up the stairs to read his new text message and fire off one of his own smirking as he walked through the door so they could be briefed on their latest case.

And Callen, leaning against the table, made sure he didn't react when his phone vibrated in his pocket and instead concentrated on the briefing about the dead corporal who had had his hand cut off.

* * *

The two sets of partners split up when the briefing was over, with Kensi and Deeks liaising with the local police and forensic teams, while Sam and Callen headed out to Pendleton to meet the suspects that had been identified on base. On the drive over Sam couldn't help but notice how much time his partner seemed to spend on his phone, and it was starting to nag at him. He wanted to know what was so interesting on that thing.

"You're like a teenage girl, you know that?" he said when for the umpteenth time he watched G type a mysterious text.

"What do you know about teenage girls Sam? Your daughter isn't even close to that age." Callen replied pressing send and turning his attention back to his partner. Yeah okay he and Marty should probably stop texting now, but he couldn't seem to be able to. It was fun, and the fact that he was doing it while sitting in a car with Sam just added to the enjoyment. He liked being able to pull the wool over his partners eyes about this.

"Have to be prepared for what is to come." Sam responded diverting from his original question in hopes of getting G to relax and think he had given up on his wish to know what was going on. You know, before he returned to the attack. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with Hetty's birthday. But no, if it had G would tell him.

"Yeah. Prepare yourself for when she starts dating. How are you going to deal with the boys when they come round to take her out?" Callen asked innocently smirking as he watched Sam's face darken at his words.

"No. Don't even joke about that, G. I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work." Sam snapped back. His daughter was never going to date, so he didn't have to prepare for that one thank you very much. No teenage boy was ever getting near her, and G knew it too.

"I was just trying help you develop your parenting style for when your daughter gets older. I'm sorry if it seemed tactless." Callen replied with sincerity in his voice, as he turned back to his phone as it vibrated again.

"Who the hell you texting anyway?" Sam finally asked. He had tried to read what G was writing, but his partner had his phone angled just right so he couldn't see anything on the screen.

"Me? I'm texting no one. Just playing a really good game of candy crush." Callen replied with a blasé tone making Sam snort. That was the worst lie he had ever heard come out of G mouth, and that was saying something.

"Yeah right, like you even know what that is." He responded with a shake of his head. Did G really think he was that stupid?

"I'll have you know, I am very proficient in it, thank you very much." Callen replied as he sent a final message to Marty telling him that they needed to stop because Sam was asking questions. With that done he returned his phone to his pocket and manfully ignored it when he felt it vibrate to tell him he had yet another text come through.

Sam watched his partner put away his phone and turn to look out the window. He felt a bit bad about that. I mean it was obvious that whoever was on the other end was important to G. Maybe his partner had finally gone and got himself a love life, it would make a lot of sense. Including his wish for secrecy. But still Sam had to ask. "So you gonna tell me about them?"

"Who?" Callen asked right back with a frown on his face playing it cool. There was no way he would tell Sam anything about Marty.

"The person your texting." Sam answered with a sigh. It really was like pulling teeth getting anything from G sometimes. He just wished his partner would talk to him about things, especially if he had maybe found himself a lover. And hey, if G like them enough to be sat texting them most of the morning, then Sam really wanted to meet this person, make sure they were good enough for him.

"No." was all Callen said in reply. Sam would get nothing out of him. He knew his partner would not approve of him doing… whatever it was they were doing, with their LAPD liaison.

At that Sam looked over at G and saw the determination on his face and he knew he wasn't ready to share yet. "Okay. So you going to reply to the latest text?" He asked in response. He wasn't about to push him, He just hoped G would tell him eventually.

And hearing his words G smirked as he pulled his phone back out and went back to having his conversation with Marty, while also bantering with Sam all the way up to Pendleton.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank French fan (Guest), Scififan33,** **Lhewitt and Thevampiresrulez for the lovely reviews. I hope I answer your questions in this chapter. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again its set in season 2, episode 4 'Special Delivery'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks sat at his desk, which conveniently was diagonally across from Kensi's. Which meant she didn't even notice if he spend half his time on his phone texting, while also trying to get information on their case. The only one he had to keep an eye out for was Hetty sneaking up behind him. He didn't think she would be too happy with how he and G were texting when they should be working.

He got a little scared, he could admit it, when G said Sam was asking questions. He really didn't want him knowing about them, purely for self-preservation. Sam could be pretty terrifying when he wanted to be, and if he ever found out how he and G spent there evenings, then Deeks could just imagine how Sam would look going all protective over his partner. Yeah that wasn't something he ever wanted to see thank you very much. Luckily it seemed G had the situation under control and they could return to the lighter and naughtier tone of their previous texts. But finally they had to stop, what with G and Sam getting to Pendleton and actually having to go and do some work, so Deeks went back to doing what he should be, and trying to find out what he could on the murder of the marine.

* * *

When Sam and Callen returned, Deeks couldn't help himself from being a little wary around Sam for the first minute or two, wanting to make sure he really didn't have any idea who G had been communicating with, but he soon relaxed when Sam didn't treat him any differently than he had earlier that morning.

Callen on the other hand couldn't help but shake his head at the slight fear he saw in Marty's eyes when he talked to Sam. Surely the other guy knew he wouldn't let his partner hurt him, not that Sam would. He was more likely to rip him a new one for involving himself with a co-worker in general, and Deeks in particular. He knew the detective still wasn't Sam favourite person, and he knew his friend would never understand how he felt about the guy. But that didn't matter, because he was never going to find out. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Callen and the team started to exchange intel, and discuss the new development of the victim having a briefcase chained to his wrist. A briefcase that was now missing.

* * *

Sam had put G's texting out of his mind, or at least he had while he was working the case, and he didn't notice anything different in the way Deeks behaved. Mainly because it was Deeks and he was always a bit odd. Though he did roll his eyes when G finished Deeks' sentence. It seemed his partner had been right all that time ago. Those two really were alike.

After that the four split up again, and it wasn't long before Callen and Deeks started up there texting again while there partners both drove. And this time Kensi couldn't miss it.

"What are you doing Deeks?" She asked with exasperation at the small smile that was playing over his lips. No doubt he was sexting with one of the brain dead bimbos she imagined he spent his time with out of work.

"Just getting intel on the case." Deeks replied putting his phone away. He didn't trust his partner not to take it from him, and that wouldn't be good.

"Yeah right, what's this one's name, or do you even know it?" Kensi responded with a snort. Man her partner was such a womanizer it drove her crazy.

"That is a question isn't it." Deeks murmured to himself, he still had no idea what the G stood for after all. Not that he thought about it much, but still… now was not the time.

With that he resolutely turned the conversation to the case, and to annoying Kensi so much she forgot all about him texting. It worked pretty well. And when later Kensi got him to distract their victim's girlfriend's supervisor he found the time to pop out and grab a genic birthday card for Hetty. She knew about him and G, and he got the impression she had was pretty supportive. It was also obvious to anyone that she was close to the man he loved. So it only made sense in his mind to get her something. It wasn't a great card, but it was the best he could do with the time he had, and he was sure she wouldn't be too offended by it. Or at least he hoped not. Hmm, maybe he would slip it onto her desk later and then run away, before she had a chance to open it. Oh yeah, that actually sounded like a great plan in his mind.

* * *

When they all returned, it was to find Eric and Nell had a new suspect for them. An Iraqi jeweller. But they knew they couldn't just ask him questions. They had to find a way to get close to him and see if there theory on this case was right. Which led to the decision that Deeks and Kensi would do their first undercover op together, going in as a couple who had just got engaged. Callen wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he knew it was part of the job. And if he had to sit in the car with Sam and watch as Marty pretended affection for Kensi, then he would. He knew it was pretend after all, and it wasn't like he and Marty could play the happy couple was it?

Deeks was happy to be doing what he did best, though he could feel the slight tension in G about it. But hey, none of it would be real. The only one he care about was the other man, surely he knew that. And if not, well he was just going to have make sure he did. Therefore just before he and Kensi approached the jewellery store he sent off one more quick text.

'Wish you were with me'.

Which made Callen smile when he read it, though Sam rolled his eyes at seeing G's phone out once more.

"Please tell me you're going to spend this op texting your mystery date." He said with a smirk when G glared at him before putting his phone away.

Of course Callen wasn't going to be texting Marty, the guy was kind of busy after all. Not that he was going to say that to Sam. Instead he turned his eyes to the two undercover operatives who were walking past the front of their car. Hmm, Marty did look good in that black shirt and jeans, no not what he was supposed to be thinking about. So instead he changed his view to take in both of the supposed couple in front of them.

"There's the happy couple now." He said keeping any bitterness from his voice as he watched Marty try to take Kensi's hand only to have her bat his away.

"More like beauty and the beast." Sam replied with a chuckle as he watched the same thing.

At that Callen smirked as he thought that he wouldn't call Kensi a beast, but Sam was right that Marty was definitely beautiful. Bringing his mind back to the case he spoke again.

"Do you buy them as a couple?" He asked, curious to what Sam would say. Because to him there just didn't seem to be any chemistry between the younger partners. In fact there didn't seem to be much of anything, but maybe he had a slightly biased view, considering he knew exactly who would be spend the night with Marty, namely himself.

"It's LA. Even a troll can score a supermodel if he's rolling large." Sam replied understanding what G wasn't saying. Kensi and Deeks had nothing between them, he just hoped they could act the parts they were supposed to be playing when they got inside the jewellery store.

Once the couple had gone inside Sam decided to turn the conversation to trying to pry some more information from his partner about the new person in his life. Because while sure, he had decided he wouldn't push it, he knew G didn't expect him to leave it alone either.

"So is that how you got your new beau G? You have a secret stash of money I don't know about?" He asked with a smirk for his partner.

"Thanks for that Sam. And any money I had Hetty spent it all on my house." Callen replied with a fake offended look on his face at Sam's words.

"Oh yeah."

That was when Sam remembered something he had been wondering about, before the whole texting thing started. He had thought that G had been spending his time at the mission, but now he had a re-think.

"I came round a couple times, and you never seem to be there. Where were you?" Sam asked eyeing his partner to try and see if he would give anything away with his body language.

"Out." Callen smirked not turning to look at Sam, instead watching the front of the store waiting for Marty and Kensi to come back out with the intel they needed. Or at least he hoped they could get it.

"With…?" Sam asked leaning towards G as if to help him finish the sentence.

"None of your business." Callen responded remembering Hetty's words to them when Sam was trying to find out about where Nate had been sent.

"Okay, so what does 'none of your business' do for a living?" Sam asked as if that was a perfectly normal name for someone to have.

"Not telling." Callen answered with a smirk. He couldn't exactly say he was the NCIS LAPD liaison now could he? That would be a bit of a giveaway.

"Interesting. Never heard of that career, it pay well?" Sam asked determined to get something from G about whoever it was who had come into his life.

Luckily Callen was saved from answering by Deeks and Kensi coming back out, the latter not looking very pleased with her partner as she called her team leader. In fact if he had to guess, he would say they were arguing. And Callen couldn't stop himself from feeling just a little bit glad about that. Nor could he stop the smile that appeared on his face at it.

"What?" Sam asked seeing the smile and wondering what G was thinking now.

"Don't worry about it." Callen replied as he settled in to watch for their suspect, but not before he saw Kensi walk off, leaving Deeks to call after her before he followed. Callen found it entertaining to watch, but he didn't miss how Marty's eyes met his as he turned towards a Kensi and called her princess, a look of apology in them as he tried to keep up the fake relationship with his partner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank** **French fan (Guest) for the lovely review.**

 **So this chapter takes place at the end of season 2, episode 5 'Special Delivery'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The case took a turn after that, with Callen and Sam interrogating the suspect while Kensi and Deeks went and searched his house. They found the knife that had been used to cut of the marine's hand, as well as kill him, but it seemed they were being played. There suspect was not the one who had done this. So it was back to ops, to look through the new clues they now had to work with.

Finding information that pointed to one of the marines they had spoken to at Pendleton, Sam and Callen set of to return there and arrest him, while leaving Deeks and Kensi to go through all the paperwork they had collected and find the connection between all the people who had been involved in the case.

* * *

Kensi was fine with the work, it was her partner who was pissing her off. First there was his flirty behaviour while they were undercover, and now he was tamping his damn pencil in the most annoying rhythm. She wished she could rip it from his hand and break it, the pencil not the hand, though she was tempted to do both. Why was she stuck working with Deeks? Why couldn't he be quiet for just one second?

"Would you mind being quiet? I am trying to concentrate." She finally snapped out, not being able to take a second more.

"Are you mad at me?" Deeks asked in confusion. Not sure what was up with his partner, but feeling they should probably get it out in the open now.

"Dogs go mad. People? People get angry." Kensi replied still snipping at him. How was she going to keep putting up with this?

"Is this about the jewellery store?" Deeks asked, thinking she probably wasn't too happy with the way he had put his arm around her. Or at least that was the feeling he got, when she stomped on his toes with her stiletto heels. "Listen I was just trying to sell the fact we were a couple." He finished with. He did not need this, they had a case. Why couldn't she just accept what had happened and leave it at that? He was just doing his job, he want interested in Kensi in any way other than being her partner.

"Yeah, whatever, like anyone would believe we were a couple." Kensi replied with a huff. I mean why would she date a man like Deeks? Come on, she had taste.

"Right, you are so not my type." Deeks responded agreeing. I mean for one she wasn't their team leader, and he really was the only one Deeks was interested in being with.

"Would you care to explain that?" Kensi asked turning to the man next to. Just what did he mean by that sentence? Not that she was bragging or anything, but she was damn hot. So how could she not be his type?

"I prefer blondes. Found something." Deeks answered, deciding it would be best not to mention that it was actually only one blonde, and he was male at that. Probably best not to share those facts with his partner right now, or ever.

At his words Kensi shifted closer to see what he had found, making Deeks give her a strange look. He could have just past her the paper if she wanted to read it or tell her what it said, but okay. He was coming to learn Kensi liked to be in charge, which was fine by him. Anything for a peaceful life and all that.

* * *

Sam and Callen were walking there suspect to the car, all the while he was protesting his innocence. It was then Callen's phone rang, with Kensi giving him the intel that the guy might well be telling the truth. They had the wrong marine for the murder, but they now knew who the right one was.

Of course it didn't go as smoothly as they hoped. What with the guy not showing up for work. But they soon had an address where he could be. When they arrived the guy was just leaving, and thus it ended with them chasing him towards the border, and having to shoot him when he pulled a gun on them. It wasn't how they wanted it to end, but at least they had solved the case, and recovered valuable artefacts. They had done their jobs.

* * *

They were sitting round the bullpen, just going over all the details and congratulating themselves on a job well done when Hetty came over to tell them how pleased the director was with their work before making her way back to her towards her office.

"She seems down." Deeks said to them all, though he was looking at G hoping he would confirm or deny his words.

"Birthdays can be depressing." Callen replied with a shrug. They had only done what she had asked them to do after all.

"Especially when no one buys you a gift or throws you a party." Deeks responded giving G a look as if to say, we really should have done something. Callen just looked back at him, not sure what to say to that, but it seemed Sam did.

"Hey, it's what she wanted, and for once we didn't cave."

Of course the words didn't actually make any of them feel better as they watched Hetty get stopped for her signature before continuing on her way to her office. But just as she got to the centre of the room a load of balloons fell on top of her with Happy Birthday playing over the speakers, making her speechless. And she wasn't the only one. The four in the bullpen were just as shocked as she was by this turn of events, and rushed to see what was going on, and who had done it.

It was then that Nell came down the stairs holding a bag in her hand as she spoke to the operations manager.

"Happy birthday, Hetty, from all of us." She said holding out a bag while cutting her eyes to the four people standing by the bullpen and giving them a look as if to say she had their backs. They of course weren't so sure they wanted that in this case. In fact they were very sure they wanted nothing to do with this, just in case Hetty really didn't like whatever it was Nell had got her.

So when Hetty turned to look at him Callen found himself shaking his head at her as if to say nothing to do with me. An action that was repeated by both Deeks and Sam when her eyes turned to them.

"I thought it would go perfect with your-" Nell continued as she watched Hetty take out the scarf she had picked out for her. Though she was cut off by Hetty finishing her sentence.

"Saffron jacket."

"Exactly." Nell nodded, happy to see Hetty could see how well it would go just as she had. Glad that she liked the gift she had got her.

"But this is from you alone." Hetty continued turning to the intelligence analyst, seeing how she would respond to that accusation. Hetty knew it wasn't from the team, but she did want to know how much of a team player Miss Jones was going to be. And what better time to find out than now?

"No." Nell replied shaking her head and turning to stare at the team asking them to back her up. To tell Hetty that this wasn't completely news to the lot of them. She didn't want Hetty to be hurt by thinking her team hadn't got her anything.

Hetty's eyes followed and again Callen just shook his head, as if saying, nope this was all her idea. Nothing to do with us, she gets the credit for this one. A look Hetty could read with ease. Thus she turned back to the scarf she had in hand to take another look at it before smiling up at Nell.

"It's beautiful, my dear." She said placing it round her neck before turning to the team. "So, what's wrong with all of you? This is a party, not a wake. The single malt's in my desk." And with that she turned back round to her office, expecting they would follow. Which of course they did. Not one of them was going to say no to single malt from Hetty's private stash after all.

* * *

It was later that Callen found himself standing next to woman, and smiled down at her as he said "happy birthday, Hetty."

"Thank you Mr Callen. Now about my gift…" Hetty replied pausing slightly just to see the panic come into her boy's eyes. She found it fun to wind him up on occasion. She waited until the second she knew he was about to open his mouth and say something before she continued. "Mr Callen, I believe that the governments time and property would be better spent on you not texting your boyfriend all day. Don't you agree?"

At that all Callen could do was open and close his mouth as he tried to think about something to say. All he managed was a "Hetty I…" before he stopped. He wanted to say he wasn't texting Marty all day, but he knew that wouldn't fly. He also wanted to tell her that he wasn't his boyfriend, but then she would demand to know what he was, and he had no idea how to answer that. So instead he closed his mouth and gave up trying to think of anything except "it won't happen again, Hetty." While also trying really hard to look sorry.

"Make sure it doesn't." Hetty replied smugly. She had enjoyed watching him stand there speechless. Now, who could she terrorize next? With that in mind Hetty walked off to talk to the rest of the team leaving Callen to send one last text to Marty suggesting he run away while he still could.

Deeks at this point was sitting at his desk, writing the card he had brought when he felt the vibration in his pocket. Reading the text he decided that yep, now would be a really good time to enact his plan, leave Hetty's birthday card and split. So sliding up to her desk he placed it down without anyone seeing before moving quickly back to grab his stuff and shout out a goodbye to everyone as he left as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

Everyone had finally gone after Hetty's impromptu birthday party and she was just collecting her things when she noticed the envelope on her desk. Frowning she picked it up and opened it to find a rather genic card. She was not impressed with whoever had chosen this, or at least she wasn't until she opened it and read what it said inside.

Dear Hetty,

Hope you have an awesome birthday.

From

Marty and G.

It made her smile as she realised just how precious this card truly was. What it told her with the thoughtless scrawl of the two names at the bottom.

"Oh, Mr Deeks." She sighed as she ran her finger across the two names. She knew Mr Deeks had given it to her rather than Mr Callen, just as she knew he was the one to write it. But that didn't stop her happiness in seeing the two names together. Written as if they were a real couple. She would have to find a way to thank him for this.

With that she carefully replaced the card into its envelope and put it in her bag as she reached out to turn out the light. She was going to treasure this card. She just hoped it was the first of many that would be signed as it had been. From both her boys.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank raspberry dreams and GoldenEyes-65 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So time for a bit of domestic fluffy gooeyness in my mind. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

A couple of days after Hetty's birthday and Deeks was just getting ready to leave the office. He had finished all his paperwork for that day and he wanted to get back to his place. He had decided that he and G had been eating far too much take-out recently, so he was going to cook them dinner. Or at least try to cook them dinner. He hadn't told G his plan, only that he would pick something up, he just hoped it worked. But as he made his way out of the bullpen saying his goodbyes to the rest of the team Hetty called him from her office. Oh that was never good. What had he done wrong now?

"Hey Hetty, I was just heading out." He said even as his feet carried him to the woman.

"I understand Mr Deeks, but if you will give me a few moments." she replied with a smile moving back to her desk expecting him to follow her, which of course he did.

"Sure. Anything for you." Deeks responded with a nervous smile, his eyes darting to the letter opener on the desk. He still remembered the time she had threatened him with it, she wasn't going to stab him now was she?

"Please take a seat, would you like a cup of tea?" Hetty asked holding up her teapot making Deeks even more nervous.

"Umm, okay?" He replied sitting and watching carefully as she poured him a cup and handed it over. He wasn't really one for a cup and saucer, but he could do this, even under Hetty's stare. He took a sip and made the right kind of appreciative noises, before carefully placing it on the edge of her desk. He didn't want to drop it after all. He doubted Hetty would be happy if he broke her china.

"I wished to thank you for the birthday card Mr Deeks." Hetty said once he had tired his tea.

With her words Deeks relaxed back. "Really there's no need." He responded sincerely. I mean it was just a crappy card, he would have got her a better one if he had known it was her birthday. But he didn't, so he hadn't.

"Yes, quite. Though I should reprimand you about forging another's name." Hetty replied with a soft smile making Deeks chuckle in return. If writing G was classed as forging his name then they were all in trouble.

"Well it's only a letter, not really that hard." He finally said with his charming smile. He liked that there was at least one person in the building who knew about him and G, someone he could have an open conversation with about them, about the man he loved.

"Does he know you did it?" Hetty asked with a secretive smile of her own which he found was very reminiscent of the one G would give. It was rather unnerving to see it on Hetty's face when he was so used to seeing it on his.

"No? Does he?" he asked hoping she hadn't told him. He wasn't sure what G would make of him giving Hetty a card from the both of them. He hadn't even thought when he signed it. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to him to put that it was from them both.

"It shall be our secret. Now I called you in here as I have something I would like you to have." Hetty replied deciding to let him off the hook. She would not be telling Mr Callen what Mr Deeks had done, it was too precious to her. With that thought she put down her tea and reached for the book she had at her side and handed it over to the man across from her who took it cautiously, as if he was worried it would blow up or something. She found that immensely amusing.

Deeks took the book carefully, wondering just what she was giving him. He thought it would be some sort of agents manual or something, but when he looked down at the cover he saw that the title wasn't even in the English alphabet. It was Russian Cyrillic if he wasn't mistaken. Why was Hetty giving him a Russian book? It made no sense. He briefly flicked through it, to see if there was something inside, but no. it was what it looked like, a book. In Russian.

"Umm, wow. Hetty, this is really… er, awesome… but I don't actually read Russian?" He said holding it back out to her confused about what was going on.

"I am aware. But I believe it will be a good addition to your library." Hetty replied not moving to take it back from him. For the truth was she hadn't really got it for him, but his frequent house guest. She knew how many books Mr Deeks had in his home, and she was sure that Mr Callen had read most of them by now. And unless Mr Deeks wanted his boyfriend to start taking apart his electrical appliances, she felt he really needed to broaden the literature in his home.

"Right. Okay." Deeks responded not sure what to do for a few seconds before he turned to put the book in his bag. He then sat there in uncomfortable silence as Hetty stared at him and he just wanted to run away. This was worse than being sent to the principal when he had been at school. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and spoke again. "That it?" He asked hopefully, even if this had to be the strangest conversation they had ever had.

"Yes Mr Deeks. That is it. Have a good evening." Hetty replied with a smile dismissing him.

Deeks breathed out at that in relief and stood quickly before she could change her mind. "You too Hetty. Night." He responded as he moved away from her office.

He heard her call of "goodnight, Mr Deeks." Floating towards him when he was already half way across the floor, and as he made his way towards the door his eyes met G's through the metal work which designated the bullpen area. He could see the other man's eyes were asking what that was about, so he shrugged as if to say he didn't know, before continuing on. He had a dinner to prepare, and the puzzle that was Hetty, was one puzzle to many in his mind. He would ask G if he knew anything about it when he got home, but for now, he would just think about the dinner. It was so much easier.

* * *

Callen had been watching Marty through his eyelashes as he got his stuff together to go home. He wished he could join him straight away, but he still had a few more reports to write. So he had said goodnight, but his eyes had promised he would see Marty later. He had just been about to go back to his work when he heard Hetty's call and he couldn't stop himself turning to her with a frown. Wondering what it was she wanted with Marty. He hoped she wasn't going to give him a load more work to do, the guy needed a break, and well, Callen really wanted to spend the evening relaxing with him while he insisted they watch whatever crazy movie he had it in his mind that Callen had to see this time. He had had quite an education in random pop-culture since spending his evenings at Marty's. But he loved it, being able to curl up on the couch with the younger man, while he talked none stop through most of what they were watching, it was relaxing, and comforting, and… something else he couldn't find the right word for.

So he watched as Marty made his way to Hetty's office, his frown changing to surprise and his eyebrows raising as he saw her hand him a cup of tea. It couldn't be anything bad if she was giving him tea at least. So what was it? He saw her hand him something, a book by the look of it, but they were too far away from him to see what book it was. Instead he watched as Marty put it in his bag and then sat there being stared at for another a minute before he rose and left, giving him a discreet shrug as he went. It seemed Marty was just as confused as him. Oh well, they could talk about it tonight over dinner, for now he had work to do, otherwise he would never get out of here it time to have that conversation, or the food.

* * *

Callen let himself into Marty's apartment the way he always did, by picking the guys lock. It was different from the first one he had picked, having made Marty get a better one, but it was still far too easy in Callen's mind. Maybe he should take charge of the security of Marty's apartment. I mean you never knew who would break in, well apart from him that was. He silently walked down the short corridor following the smell of food, cooking. Wait Marty was cooking?

When he got to the kitchen he took a moment to just watch the younger man as he moved around, adding things to the pan in front of him. Callen smirked to himself when he realised that Marty hadn't actually heard him arrive. He loved catching him unawares. It was always fun.

When Marty seemed to have stopped moving Callen snuck up behind him and wrapping his arms around him as he spoke, "hey Marty."

* * *

Deeks had been so immersed in attempting to create something edible he hadn't heard G come up behind him. Therefore when he had felt the arms go round him he had instantly gone defensive, until he heard the amused voice in his ear making him turn in the arms to kiss G on the lips.

"Hey Superspy." He replied when they pulled back earning himself a roll of G's eyes. Though he thought the name was pretty apt right then. I mean, he hadn't heard him come in after all.

"You need a new lock on your door. That one's far too easy to pick." Callen responded moving away from Marty so he could look into the pan on the hob in front of the younger man, trying to work out what it was supposed to be.

"You know, I could just give you a key, right?" Deeks replied pushing G out of his way so he could give their dinner a stir.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Callen asked with a chuckle as moved back to give Marty space. This wasn't the first time they had had this conversation, and he doubted it would be the last. Marty was always offering him a key, and him always diverting without saying yes or no. They weren't together, okay he might spend most of his time here, but to have a key… that was a bit too much like saying they were in a relationship for his liking. And they were not dating.

"So what did Hetty want to talk to you about?" He asked changing the conversation.

"She gave me a book, apparently she felt I needed to have it in my library." Deeks replied with look that said go figure.

"What book?" Callen asked with narrow eyes as he suddenly got an idea of just what that crafty woman was up to now.

"Some Russian one. It's in my bag." Deeks replied with a wave of his hand in the direction of the livingroom where he had dumped his stuff upon coming home from work.

Callen had to know if his hunch was right. So leaving Marty cooking he went to get the mysterious book Hetty had given her liaison. Pulling it out, he just shook his head as he smiled at the front cover. Yep, she really was far too crafty.

"Hetty and I were discussing this the other day." He said as he returned to the kitchen flicking through the pages as he did so.

"Why would she give it to me then?" Deeks asked turning round to look at him with a frown. Sure most morning he would wake to see G reading, but really? How would Hetty know that?

At his words Callen chuckled choosing not to mention just how Hetty knew his sleep patterns, nor how she knew how he liked to keep himself entertained when everyone else was still resting. So instead he gave another, still truthful answer.

"Because I think she would prefer it if I didn't take your toaster apart."

"Nooo. I like my toaster." Deeks cried affronted that G would even suggest destroying it. He liked his toast in the morning damn it. If he thought for one moment G would do such a thing he would have locked it up. Though knowing G, he would probably just pick the lock and get it out if he had tried.

"I would put it back together again." Callen replied in a calming tone, though it was ruined somewhat by his smirk at the look of outrage on Marty's face. At least now he knew what to do if he ever pissed him off, take away the toaster.

"Hmm, stay away from my toaster, G." Deeks responded narrowing his eyes at him and holding out the spoon he was holding in an attempt at a threatening manner.

"No promises." Was all Callen said in reply, before hiding behind the book Hetty had given Marty for him to read. Letting the other man to go back to cooking their dinner. Though when he saw Marty's back turn he did go and get them both a beer out of the fridge in a conciliatory gesture.

* * *

They proceeded to have a nice relaxed evening together, the food wasn't half bad too. And when Marty was once more asleep in his arms and G had had his couple of hours, he grabbed the book and settled down to read it properly, smiling gratefully for the woman who had been so thoughtful as to provide it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, raspberry dreams, French fan (Guest) and Beststoriesever (Guest) for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So I can't seem to get this story out of my mind, I have so many chapters I want to write. anyway back to this one, time for another little chat between Sam and Callen I think. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen and Sam were sitting down for what had become an almost weekly ritual of sharing breakfast. They usually used the time to discuss inconsequential things, as well as their co-workers and recent cases. But that morning Sam had something else he wanted to discuss with his partner. Namely a certain person he seemed to be dating. After all this was the first real chance he had had to grill G on them again, and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. Though he did wait until G had his food in front of him and had some coffee before he spoke.

"So, you see 'none of my business' last night?" He asked knowing his friend understood exactly what he meant by that sentence by the small smile that appeared on his face before it became a mask once more. In all honesty that really was all the answer Sam needed, but he wasn't go to stop there. Where would be the fun in that?

"That's none of your business." Callen replied pretending to be really interested in the food on his plate.

"Your right, and I'm sorry." Sam responded waiting a beat for G to look up at him before he continued. "Did you see 'none of your business' last night?" He asked with a smirk making Callen roll his eyes.

"Really, Sam?" he asked in disbelief, he would have expected something like that from Marty, not his partner. But it seemed having them sit next to each other at work wasn't a good thing. They were rubbing off on each other, and Callen wasn't sure he liked that idea.

"I'm only asking cos I swung by your place and you weren't there, so I guessed you had to be somewhere else, with someone else." Sam explained with an unrepentant shrug. He wasn't going to mention he had actually sat outside G's house waiting for him to come home until about midnight, at which point he had realised he wasn't going to. Nor that because of that he had been pretty surprised that he had been there this morning when he came to pick him up.

At Sam's words Callen could help the soft smile appearing on his face as he remembered just how he had spend his evening. It wasn't exciting or dangerous, but it had been nice. Just relaxing with Marty and a couple of beers. Even if he had had to leave the guy asleep in bed this morning so that he could get back to his house and be ready to meet Sam.

"You did. I can tell by that loved up little smile on your face. So when am I going to get to meet this person?" Sam said after watching the facial expressions cross his partner face at lightning speed. If you didn't know to look out for them, you would have missed it. Luckily he had had plenty of practise watching G.

Callen was about to tell Sam never when he suddenly frowned, thinking over Sam's words before turning to him, and giving him a calculating look as he ran over every conversation they had had about Marty in his head.

"What?" Sam asked when he saw the look, wondering what he done to earn it. Why was G looking at him like he was some kind of puzzle?

"You said person." Callen finally responded after a few more moments of silence while he studied his partner. He had figured out that Sam had never used anything but genderless terms to describe Marty. It had always been date, beau, and they. But… there was no way Sam could know, was there? I mean, it wasn't like he went round shouting about his sexuality, in fact he went to considerable lengths so the people he worked with didn't know half the time. So there was no way Sam could have figured it out. Right?

"And?" Sam shrugged as if it was nothing, though in truth wondering what G would do now. Wondering if he would finally tell him.

"Why didn't you say woman?" Callen asked lightly leaning back on his chair so he could study every part of his partner, and watch for even the slightest change in his body language or facial expressions.

"Well is it a woman?" Sam asked leaning back too, and smirking at the wide eyes his serious question gathered from the man opposite him. But he decided that rather than wait the eternity it would take for G to actually answer his question, he decided to continue speaking. "I've been your partner for three years, G. I'm not blind."

At that Callen had no idea what to say. He couldn't believe Sam had found out, yet never said anything. He mind was still trying to find out exactly what he had done to give himself away. "You know." He finally managed to get out, he needed to make sure Sam really was saying what he thought he was.

"Oh come on, you seriously didn't realise that? Sure G, You're good, but you're not that good." Sam replied with a soft smile hoping to reduce the blow his words seemed to be having. Though he did choose not to tell G how it was he found out. Because the truth was that until his partner had gotten shot in that drive-by, he had had no idea. But when Callen, high as a kite on pain meds, told his doctor that he 'had extremely kissable lips and if he came closer he would show him just how kissable', Sam kind of got an idea. Not that he or the doctor felt that either of them should mention that conversation with G when he came back to his senses, so he doubted he even remembered doing it. Let his partner wonder how he had figured it out, it was only fair considering he had never actually told him.

"You never said anything." Callen responded still watching Sam warily as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Neither did you." Sam replied simply. Though looking in his partners eyes he could see that he still wasn't sure how he felt about him knowing. It was as if G thought he wouldn't talk to him now the truth was out, or do something worse. But that was stupid. Okay he could get the guy keeping it a secret, I mean they worked with military personnel on a daily basis and 'don't ask, don't tell' was still technically in effect. But he was his partner, did G really think he would care about the gender of whoever he was with? Obviously he did. So with a sigh Sam continued, hoping to show G he really didn't care. "Why should I say anything? As long as you're happy, I'm fine with that."

Callen heard the words and he had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming. I mean this was Sam, former navy SEAL and family man, saying he didn't care if he wasn't exactly straight. It wasn't what he had ever expected to hear, but it did make him feel as if a slight weight had been lifted from his chest and he couldn't help the relieved smile that appeared on his face as he spoke. "I am happy."

"Good. So are you gonna tell me 'none of your business's name now?" Sam asked cheekily turning the conversation back to the guy, or at least he presumed it was a guy, who had brought this discussion about.

"Nope." Callen replied with a smirk as he went back to finishing his breakfast. Sam may well know he was seeing a guy, but there was no way he would be telling which guy it was. And if he told him he was called Marty, it wouldn't take Sam long to figure it out. So no, he wasn't going to say anything.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked in frustration. He had thought now that G knew he knew, then he would at least tell him that much. I mean it wasn't like he was going to do a security check on the guy, well he probably wouldn't, not a serious one anyway. He would just make sure the guy didn't have a criminal record, a proper job, you know, normal things like that.

"Because it's none of your business." Callen replied with a cheeky smile as he put down the money for their food and they both made their way out to Sam's car with the remainder of their drinks.

"You know, I could get Eric to track your phones GPS and see where your spending your nights." Sam responded as they walked. It was an idle threat, and they both knew it. Sam wouldn't get Eric involved, he knew G didn't want anyone at the office to know.

"I don't think Hetty would approve of that use of government resources." Callen replied with a mock serious expression making Sam shrug as he got into his car.

"What Hetty doesn't know…" he said hoping to make G think he really would do it.

"Hetty knows everything." Callen responded simply making Sam realise that his partner would never fall for that one.

"Okay fine. Just tell me something, one thing about him and I'll stop asking." Sam finally gave in. He knew it was probably the best he was going to get, and well, if he got G talking about him, maybe he would slip up and tell him more.

"Just one thing and that's it?" Callen asked in disbelief. There was no way Sam would stop after one thing, but it might just give him some peace for a while at least.

"Yep, just one." Sam agreed nodding as he drove towards the office.

At that Callen turned to look out the window as he tried to think of something he could tell Sam which was insignificant and wouldn't lead him to finding out about him and Marty. Something small, but was also something that Sam didn't know about their LAPD liaison. It was then that it hit him, it was something he doubted Sam knew, but it was also meaningful, in Callen's mind at any rate. So turning back to Sam with a smirk he gave him his one thing.

"He likes comics." He said smiling secretively at how that sentence brought Marty's nickname for him into his mind. He was even starting to find himself liking being called Superspy by the other man.

"Wait, that's it? He likes comics?" Sam asked outraged that this was the piece of information G was sharing about the guy he was dating. I mean seriously? That was it? He had nothing that could help him identify the man in question with that.

"You did say one thing." Callen replied with a shrug. He knew what his friend had wanted, but there was no way he could ever let him know they were talking about Marty Deeks.

"So is he a geeky computer boy like Eric? Wait, it's not Eric is it?" Sam asked having a sudden worrying thought. No, there was no way G would date their tech operator, that and he was pretty sure Eric was straight. But… if it was someone from work, it would explain G secretiveness.

Callen couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion. Him and Eric? I mean seriously? That had to be one of the funniest things he had ever heard. But finally he managed to get out "no it's not Eric, and he is nothing like Eric."

"Okay. But I am gonna meet him sometime, right?" Sam conceded, deciding to give G his secrets, for now.

"I'm sure you will." Callen agreed, adding on in his head you already have. In fact you sit next to him every day in the office. But no, those were things Sam really didn't need to know about the guy he was spending his evenings with.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank tomfeltonlover1991** **for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, its set in season 2, episode 5 'Little Angels'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

By the time Sam and Callen got to the office their conversation had moved on from Callen's love life, much to his relief, and they were now discussing Sam's fear of clowns. How they got onto that topic Callen wasn't so sure, but he was very happy to discuss it.

"I mean, that really exists? I thought that was some urban legend. I didn't think people had that." He said as they made their way into the office. He still couldn't believe the big guy was scared of clowns.

"I do." Sam replied simply.

"You're really afraid of clowns." Callen said again, just to make sure his partner wasn't pulling his leg.

"Yeah." Sam responded not sure why G was finding this so hard to believe. I mean it was a perfectly normal fear. Everyone had something they didn't like right? His just happened to be clowns.

"What kind of clowns are we talking about?" Callen asked, intrigued by this new insight into his partner. It seemed to be a morning for revelations between them.

"Clowns like Deeks, or clowns like-" Kensi asked joining the conversation while Callen looked round for the man she mentioned. Seeing him getting himself a coffee he couldn't stop himself from smiling at him. He hadn't had a chance to say a proper good morning to Marty yet, what with him leaving him asleep in his bed.

Deeks upon hearing his name turned around, though his eyes only went as far as the man who had just arrived with his partner. He had missed him that morning. But then G smiled at him in such a way it made his day, and he couldn't help but smile back, before turning to listen to the conversation that was going on between the team.

* * *

Nell was putting things into her locker when the senior agents came in, she listened to the conversation, and took not of the smiles shared between agent Callen and detective Deeks. She wasn't sure what was going on there, but it seemed like… something? No. She was no doubt wrong. I mean what would be going on between those two? She hadn't been there long after all, and she was still trying to learn the dynamics of the team. Maybe she should ask Eric about them, and see what he said. He had known them both a lot longer after all. Maybe they were just good friends.

* * *

"No, real clowns. Orange hair, fat-toed shoes." Sam said interrupting Kensi. Not paying any attention to his partner as he answered her question.

"So we bust in on some terrorists, and they pop on a red nose, you're gonna freeze up on me?" Callen asked enjoying ribbing Sam. it was always fun.

"I reveal a vulnerable part of myself and you mock me?" Sam asked in disbelief. He hadn't mocked G when they were talking about his sexuality, yet he mocked his fear of clowns? How fair was that?

"Hell yeah." Callen replied completely unsympathetic. He found it hilarious.

Deeks on the other hand was storing this information in his mind. If Sam ever came after him about him and G, well then, he now knew all he had to do was put on a clown mask. Hmm, he might have to go out and buy one and keep it in his bag, just in case. And maybe get a nice big orange wig. He was sure he could pull that off with panache.

"Well, I have Chaetophobia." Kensi volunteered to Sam, showing that they all had something there were afraid of.

"Fear of hair?" Nell asked as she made her way through the bullpen up to ops. She didn't understand how Kensi could be afraid of hair, I mean hers was pretty long.

"Impressive. Gold star for the new girl." Kensi replied surprised that someone there actually knew what she was talking about.

"Way to go Nell." Sam said as well, glad that Kensi had distracted G from mocking him. He'd had enough of his idea of humour for the morning.

"I didn't see that in your Romancing the One profile." Deeks said joining the conversation for the first time. He wasn't going to let a chance to wind up his partner slide.

"How did you know I-?" Kensi asked in disbelief then frowned when she saw the smirk on Deeks face at her words.

"I do now." He replied moving towards his computer to look her up, while sharing a look with G as he did so. He could see their team leader was trying really hard not to chuckle at the banter between him and Kensi. It felt good knowing he was amusing him. He loved G's smile and the way his face looked when he was relaxed and happy. He beat he looked like that when he slept as well, but Deeks had yet to actually catch the guy doing that so… he would have to make do with whatever he got.

"Go Deeks." Sam sang from his place besides him, chuckling at the look of alarm on Kensi's face and the bluster in her voice as she replied to her partner.

"Well, you'll never find it. It's an alias."

At her words Callen looked at her with a shake of her head. Didn't she know that saying things like that to Marty was like waving a red rag at a bull? She had just challenged him to locate her profile, and knowing Marty as he did, he wouldn't stop until he had succeeded. Which probably wouldn't be that long actually. He was a damn good detective after all.

"Starting off a relationship with a lie? How's that ever gonna lead to true love?" Deeks asked studiously ignoring the raised eyebrow look G was giving him. He knew full well they had started as a lie, but that was different. That was them, not Kensi.

Callen on the other hand first of all registered the hypocrisy of Marty's words, but then he figured, it wasn't like they were leading to true love, so it didn't really matter. And if that thought caused a slight twinge in his mind, he ignored it in favour for listening to the conversation between him team.

"Are you afraid of all hair?" Sam asked brushing an imaginary lock behind his ear as he battered his eyelashes at Kensi.

"Back hair. Shaggy back hair. On men specifically. Its- I shouldn't have brought it up." Kensi replied feeling sick just thinking about it.

"You really shouldn't have." Callen replied. Though he had to agree shaggy back hair, wasn't something he liked on men either. Not that he would be saying that.

"Got me out of the clown thing." Sam responded with a smile.

"Oh! Charlene St. James? Is that your porn star cover?" Deeks interrupted having found Kensi profile. Oh yes, this was perfect. He had material here for days if not weeks if he worked it right.

"How did you find that? No, no, Deeks. Don't do this." Kensi begged from her seat, though she knew it was pointless. This was Deeks after all, he seemed to take immense pleasure in winding her up. Damn him.

"Dislikes: dentures, hoarders, prison records." Deeks read before turning to look at his partner with a raise of his eyebrow. "Setting the bar pretty high there, hu?" He asked while out of the corner of his eye he watched G come round to stand next to him and place his hand on the back of his chair, on the pretence of reading the profile he had found. But in reality so he could be close to his man.

"Deeks stop-" Kensi tried to say, but Deeks had gone back to the computer screen, leaning back slightly so that his shoulder was now in contact with G's hand, and he could feel the man as he gently stroked him with the backs of his fingers.

"Likes: martial arts, techno music and first dates at the zoo." Deeks said surprised he could still get the words out at the feel of G. but he had his own cover to keep up, and he would.

"Don't most animals have hair on their backs?" Callen asked leaning forwards slightly to point at the screen, but in truth so he could brush against Marty's arm.

"It's how she faces her fears." Sam replied looking up at Callen to share the joke, completely unaware of the byplay happening between his partner and Deeks. They really were good at keeping things hidden from their team.

But before anyone could say anything else the shrill sound of Eric whistling got their attention. It looked like they had a case.

* * *

The case turned out to involve the disappearance of a commander Jason Remy who held the keys to the navy's classified kingdom in his head. They needed to find him. Therefore the whole team moved out to his home to investigate.

It didn't take them long to discover it wasn't the commander who was missing but his daughter. And not much later they discovered she had been kidnapped and had been buried alive. So while it was now officially an FBI case, there was no way Sam would be leaving it alone. He was going to be working this case, on or off the clock. He couldn't walk away. He had a debt to pay. He had to save that girl.

* * *

Callen watched his partner, watched how determined he became in saving this girl and he knew it was more than just wanting to bring her home to her family. It was then he discovered what had happened in bonsai. That Sam had been buried alive with his partner, and the other man had died so that Sam could live. He understood his need to save this girl, and he would do everything he could to make sure they did. Make sure that Sam did. He would be there for his partner, because that was what he did. He had his back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again, again. I would like to thank** **tomfeltonlover1991 for the lovely review, though I'm sorry, you might be waiting a while, or maybe not so long considering how many chapters I seem to be writing a night. We'll see.**

 **Anyway like I said, I can't seem to get this story out of my head, so here is the next chapter. It is set at the end of season 2, episode 5 'Little Angels'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The case was nasty, and Deeks had the unenviable pleasure of spending most of the time with the sick bastard who had buried three girls and left them to die slowly, in the same way the girl they were looking for. The guy was a creep, trying to make it out that it wasn't him but his brother who had done it, casting doubt in Deeks mind. That mind that had trained as a lawyer and as such could always see every angle, could argue any point. Deeks couldn't believe he that he had managed to manipulate him so much that he had even considered he might be slightly innocent. Even if it had only be a shadow, a moment, it was still doubt cast in his mind. It made him feel physically ill that he had let him do that. It made him feel dirty, and reminded him once more why he stopped being a lawyer and became a cop. At least as a cop when there was evidence, you arrested the bad guys. You didn't have to deal with as many games as you did in court.

When the case was solved and girl found, just in time by Callen and Sam, he wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up on his couch in G's arms and forget. Forget it all, and just be with the man he loved. The man who to him shone as the ultimate good guy. The one who wouldn't twist his far too active mind. The one who would just let him be Marty, and nothing more. But it seemed it wasn't meant to be.

Deeks and Kensi had just put the two boys who had kidnapped the girl into the back of the FBI's car when Callen called to him, pulling him away from everyone else. They hadn't seen much of each other that day and Deeks really wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms. But he couldn't do that, not here.

"Hey Marty. Look, I'm going to spend the night with Sam. make sure he's okay." Callen said hoping the other man would understand, without him having to tell him everything he knew about why this case had been so personal for his partner.

Deeks looked at G then and all his dreams of spending the night with him went up in smoke. He had seen Sam throughout this case, and he wasn't stupid enough not to know there was more there than he knew. He didn't need to know the details. That was between G and Sam, between partners. And while he might want G to spend his time with him, he couldn't take him away from the one who needed him more. He couldn't take G away from his best friend, that wasn't what you did with someone you loved.

"It's okay, G. I get it. He's your partner, you want to be with him. Is he okay?" He asked with a small smile. It was all he could bring to his face right then, but he hoped it was good enough that G didn't realise anything was wrong with him. Sam needed G more.

"He will be. See you tomorrow?" Callen replied with relief evident in his face that Marty was fine with him spending time with Sam. He didn't even notice the feelings that were running through the younger man's eyes. All his thoughts were focused on his partner right then.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, G." Deeks responded as he watched the man he loved walk away without a backward glance. For a brief moment Deeks felt jealous of Sam for being the one who had G's heart, even if it was in a different way than the one he wanted for himself. But he shook it off. He had known what he was getting into with this thing, he was just going to have to deal with it on his own. But he was good at that, he was used to being alone, after all before he met G it had been just him. He'd be fine. A good night's rest, and maybe a surf in the morning if the waves were right, and he would be back to his old self.

* * *

Eric and Nell sat in ops, breathing out sighs of relief that they had done it. They had helped Sam and Callen to successfully find the girl, and everything was going to be alright.

"Hey Eric, can I ask you something?" Nell asked remembering the thoughts she had had before this case started. Now seemed a good a time as any to see if Eric had any answers.

"Sure, what's up?" Eric asked turning to her with a smile. He hadn't been sure of her when she had started, the way she had taken his whistling duty, and then kept finishing his sentences. But they had got over the rocky start and he was now enjoying working with her. It was nice to have someone else to help him with the impossible tasks the team always asked of him.

"It's about Deeks and Callen…" Nell said, trying to find the right words to ask what she wanted, without making it sound weird, or making Eric think things that weren't there.

"What about them?" Eric asked frowning. Why was she asking about those two?

"Well, I was wondering… do you know how close they are?" Nell finally got out, hoping that would be enough for Eric to get the hint and tell her what she wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked completely oblivious to her train of thoughts. I mean they were Callen and Deeks. They were part of the team and friends.

"Well, I saw them smile at each other earlier…" Nell replied suggestively.

"I'm sure that normal Nell. They're friends." Eric responded with a puzzled smile for the woman next to him. Why wouldn't they smile at each other?

"Oh okay." Nell deflated. If Eric hadn't understood from her hints then he must not be able to see it. But who could she ask? There wasn't anyone else here she knew enough to do so, and she didn't want to start this conversation with either Sam or Kensi, because if she had gotten hold of the wrong end of the stick, she didn't want Callen to get her moved. He had the power, she knew he did. He was the team leader, and he seemed close to Hetty. She would listen to him if he asked her to remove her. And Nell really didn't want that. She loved this job, and she loved the team. She didn't want to go anywhere.

"Now, come on Nell. Tell me what's on your mind." Eric said when he saw her fall back in her chair. It seemed he hadn't answered whatever the question was on her mind. Or though… did she maybe fancy one of them? He hoped not. He couldn't see Nell with either Callen or Deeks.

"It's just… it didn't seem like a friendly smile, you know?" Nell replied giving it her last shot. Hoping he would get the message and understand what she wasn't saying.

"You think they don't like each other?" Eric asked with a frown. From what he had seen Callen and Deeks were good friends, I mean Callen was the one who had originally brought Deeks in.

"No. In fact I think the opposite." Nell responded with exasperation and a raise of her eyebrows. How could Eric not see what she did?

"Oh." Eric replied his eyes going wide at what she was suggesting. He was about to say don't be silly, that they were both straight, but then he remembered the file he had put together for Deeks alias the first time they had run into him. Remembered how he had taken note of the fact he seemed to like men and women. It wasn't something he had told anyone else about, well apart from Callen who would have read it when he read the profile. But Callen was straight right? Of course then Eric tried to remember a time when Callen had had a girlfriend, or anyone for that matter, and he came up blank. It seemed that what Nell was proposing was theoretically possible… but he couldn't tell her that. What Deeks and Callen did in their private lives was just that, private. And well, he really didn't want Callen coming after him if he found out he had been spreading rumours about them. Plus he wasn't about to out Deeks. He liked the guy and the only ones who knew the truth that still worked here were Callen and Hetty. Best left that way in his mind.

"I don't think it means anything. They became friends on a case before Deeks joined NCIS. I imagine it has something to do with that." He replied turning back to his computer and trying really hard not to look like he was lying. Because he wasn't, not really. He was just not saying everything.

"Okay. Thanks, for listening." Nell responded with a smile. That she could understand. The idea that Deeks and Callen had formed a close bond on an undercover op? That made sense to her. More sense than anything going on between the two men did at any rate. She didn't know what she had been thinking.

* * *

Callen and Sam where the last left in the bullpen, everyone else having gone home for the night. They were discussing the case, about how the boys had confessed, and Sam was feeling good. He had repaid his debt, all was right with the world. Or at least it was until Hetty came up to him wanting to treat the poison oak he had sat on. Yeah there was no way he was letting her near him. So with one look both he and Callen spilt while she had her back turned putting on the latex glove.

They couldn't help laughing as they got out to the car. Enjoying the feel of being kids running away from school nurse.

"Let's get you home Sam. at least there Michelle will be the one tending to your wounds." Callen said as they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Shut up, G." Sam replied though he did unlock the car. He knew his wife would be less than sympathetic, but at least she would make sure he got treated.

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked as he pulled out of the mission, turning towards his place, though smirking at G, hoping he would suggest his new love's place. At least then he would know where he lived.

"Your house. I'm coming for dinner." Callen responded with a pleasurable sigh at the thought of Michelle's cooking. She was good, as long as he avoided the Sunday night casserole. That was always suspect in his mind. But usually it was good home cooking, and Callen could do with some of that right then. While he kept an eye on his partner to make sure he really was okay after all he had gone through that day.

"Fine. But be warned, Michelle will want to know all about your boyfriend." Sam replied with a smirk which just grew bigger when he saw G narrow his eyes at him. He wasn't even joking with his words. He had told her all about the new development in G's life, and she wanted to know everything just as much as he did. The only difference was, she had been trained by the CIA, and she knew all of Callen's tricks. He couldn't wait to see them pitted against each other. Oh yeah, this evening was going be even more fun than he had imagined it would be, even if he did have poison oak that was making sitting and driving damn hard. He could stand a home and just watch the show.

Callen on the other hand was starting to rethink his idea of spending the evening making sure Sam was okay. He would be fine, and he really didn't want to get interrogated by Michelle, she was as scary as hell when she wanted to be. But too late now, he was just going to have to think of a way round all her tactics. Because he knew exactly which ones she would use, they had been trained the same after all. Hmm, maybe it would be fun. It had been a while since he had really been put to the test.


	30. Chapter 30

**And… here was are. Another chapter for you all. And chapter 30 at that. I really having been writing a lot, haven't I?**

 **Anyway I have pretty much made up Michelle's character, though it is based on what we see in the show. I hope it is actuate and I hope you like it. I know this chapter short, but you'll see why when you get to the end.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Once Sam had been treated, dinner served and eaten, and their daughter put to bed, Michelle turned her attention on the man who had once upon a time practically lived in her home. He was family to her, like a brother-in-law, and she had always treated him as such. She knew the bonds of true partners went much further than work, and she respected it. Respected the man she knew would always have her husband's back, apart from when it came to her. Then sensibly G stayed well out of the way.

She understood G in ways she knew Sam couldn't. He had never been an operative like they had. Worked the way they did, and she was glad that someone was there who could see all the angles as she herself would do. Of course she also knew her husband understood things about G that she couldn't. But between them she was sure they had most of his measure, through there would always be that secretive part of him. The part he would never show anyone. They had both learnt to love and accept that.

But right now she wanted intel. So sitting herself comfortably down on a chair in the living room she smiled across at the man who was once again sitting on her couch. It had been missing him with his long absence, now he had a house, and apparently, a boyfriend. Time to get the details then.

Callen saw the smile, it was almost feral in the idea of the pleasure she was about to receive and he couldn't help but return it. Bring it on.

"So I hear you have a new man in your life." Michelle started with, giving a nice easy opening.

"Do you?" Callen responded smiling sweetly, not taking his eyes from the woman across from him, not even to look at his partner who sighed in something like pleasure at hearing the opening words.

"Yes. So what's his name?" Michelle asked deciding to start with direct questioning. It was always the best way to get a gauge on your opponent after all.

"What's in a name?" Callen replied deciding not to say the rest of the quote, 'that which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet'... It would reveal too much at this early stage. He was going to make Michelle work for all information.

"Identity?" Michelle counted with, though she did wince when she realised who she was talking too. Maybe mentioning names and identity to a man who only knew the first letter of his own was a little insensitive.

But Callen wasn't fazed by her words. He had his answer ready and waiting. "Easy to fake." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders, knowing everyone in this room knew the truth of that sentence.

"What's he like?" Michelle asked changing tack quickly, not wanting G to get comfortable.

"Funny, warm, caring." Callen replied rapidly. It wasn't hard to come up with words to describe Marty after all, just as long as he used ones that didn't set off any warning bells in Sam's head.

"That's good. What does he do?" Michelle asked with an encouraging smile which just made Callen smirk as he responded.

"Cooks me dinner."

"Really? You found someone who can cook? Good for you." Michelle chuckled coming out of the interrogation mode to a genuine smile at the man across from her at his words. He needed someone to look after him, it seemed he had found it in his new mystery man.

"Yeah, I think so." Callen said in the same genuine tone as he followed her to slip into who they really were, and out of what they were doing. Matching their wits.

"Is he employed, or does he work for himself?" Michelle asked deceptively mildly, hoping to catch him out. But when she saw the glim in G's eyes she knew she had failed.

"What would you do if I said he works for me?" Callen replied in a very suggestive voice making Sam cringe. Which Callen found hilarious because in all honesty it was nothing but the truth. It was just he may have lead his partners mind somewhere other than the office.

"G, too far." Sam groaned from his position by the door. He hadn't wanted to get involved, leaving it up to his wife to get answers. But there were some things he just couldn't take, not in his home, or front of his wife. His partner better get his mind out of the gutter right now.

Michelle heard Sam's voice, but she was studying G at the time. And she had to wonder, just how much truth had been in his last sentence. Not the tone, but the actual words. Did G's boyfriend work with them? Was that why he wouldn't tell her or Sam anything? But she wasn't going to voice her suspicions now, she would tell Sam later what she thought. But for now, she was going to carry on the game she and G were playing. It was fun.

"So I hear he likes comics." She said changing the angle again.

"He does." Callen nodded smiling that secretive smile of his which made her think there was something more here. Something to investigate.

"Have much of a collection does he?" She asked innocently, wondering what button she would have to press to get him to tell her what he was hiding.

"Yes." Simple one word answers. Not informative at all.

"So which superhero is his favourite?" Michelle fired back, determined to get to the bottom of this one.

"I haven't asked him." Callen replied honestly, though he liked to think that it was Superspy, or at least it was for now. And that was good enough for him.

And so they continued, trading questions and deflections, often coming out and just being two people who cared about each other before diving right back into the cat and mouse game. Though Sam who stood there and watched them, wasn't sure which was which. He could see in both their eyes that they were enjoying themselves. Not that he thought anything would come from it, but still they were having fun. That was good. He liked seeing this. The woman he loved and his best friend, the man who was like a brother to him, together enjoying themselves. Yeah, this was what made what they did worth it. Being able to enjoy this.

Finally Michelle and G called a truce and Sam turned to his partner to find out if he wanted to stay or if he wanted him to take him home.

"My house would be good." Callen replied, neither Sam nor Michelle missing the fact that G had not said home. It seemed his house was not his home, how very interesting. It told them more than they had learnt from most of the evening about his relationship with his new man. Home was where he was.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside G's house with a smile as they said goodnight, before returning to his wife, ready for them both to dissect every word G had said that evening.

Callen on the other hand made his way into his house and looked around the barren room. He walked through to his bedroom and lay down on the bedroll he had barely used in weeks and stared at the ceiling. He knew he should just go to sleep. It was late, and he had to work the next day. But all he could think about was how he wanted Marty in his arms. But he couldn't, he knew the other guy would have gone to bed hours ago if he had any sense. They had been up a long time, and the case had been bad. No doubt Marty was fast sleep, happily tucked up in his nice comfy bed… all alone. With a groan at himself for his stupidity Callen pulled himself up from the floor and made his way out to his car. It seemed Marty would be seeing him before tomorrow, or though, looking at his watch it was past midnight, so technically it was tomorrow already, right?

* * *

Walking through Marty's door, having once again picked the lock Callen made his silent way to the bedroom. He couldn't help but smile at the slight that greeted him. Because there, lying on his side holding the pillow Callen always used tight in his arms was Marty. He didn't want to wake the guy, but he did want to be able to use the pillow. So moving carefully he got to the side of the bed and started to ease it out of Marty's arms, smiling even more when he saw them tighten. Though the smile disappeared quickly when he heard Marty's sleep induced words.

"No G, stay. Love you, G."

At those words Callen couldn't move fast enough away from the bed. He found himself up against the window breathing heavily as tried to convince himself Marty hadn't said what he just had. There was no way he could love him. They weren't like that. They couldn't be like that. No. This wasn't supposed to happen, no one was supposed to get emotionally evolved, so no could get hurt.

No.

He couldn't process it, his mind couldn't think. It was a confused mass of shock and memories, and all the other crap that came whenever someone had told him they loved him. No. He couldn't do this. They couldn't be this. With that Callen quickly and silently turned around and left Marty's, no Deeks', apartment. He had to get out of there, now. This was too much, he just… he couldn't do this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my lovelies, again, again, again… you get the picture. I would like to thank TexRangerChic88, raspberry dreams,** **Petunia3116 and GoldenEyes-65 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So fallout time, and plenty of angst, I'm sorry. But I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen's first thought was to get as far away as he could from Marty. His second was that he could never see him again. Of course that was impossible what with them working together, but his mind wasn't feeling very logical right then. So all he did was drive, thankful there were few others on the road as his mind tried to calm, and his heartrate tried to slow. But every time he was close to either, he remembered the words 'love you, G.' and it all started again. Finally he found himself back at his house, lying once more on his bedroll as he stared up at the ceiling, and finally his was able to think slightly clearly.

He and Marty had agreed to a no strings attached bit of fun, but obviously it had become more than that. He had got too used to spending his evenings with Marty, eating dinner with him and watching crappy movies. It couldn't happen anymore. He needed to remember just what they were to each other, or more, the lines he had drawn when they had started this. He did not date law enforcement, and he definitely didn't date his co-workers. He remembered the last time he had done that, and it really hadn't gone well. Tracy had left him, deserted him for the mission. He would not let himself get that vulnerable again. No way. So he had two choices as he saw it. He could cut all ties with Marty, excluding the work ones of course, or he could go back to his original idea... of just a bit fun in the bedroom, nothing more. The latter would be hard, the first one he knew would be impossible. There was no way he could never be with Marty again. He knew that, deep inside, he wasn't ready to give him up just yet. So the second option it would be then. With that decided in his mind he closed his eyes and willed himself to get some sleep. It didn't work too well, but at least he managed to make sure he stopped thinking about a certain blue eyed, floppy blond haired detective, almost.

* * *

Deeks work early enough to get a good surf in so he was feeling much better when he came into work. He was surprised to find only Kensi and Sam in the bullpen, he had thought, hoped, G would be there to welcome him too. But no matter, he would see him later he was sure.

And see him later he did, when they were called into ops for a new case. Though G wouldn't meet his eyes. What was that about? This happened for the rest of the day, and whenever he turned round hoping to talk to G, he found he had disappeared. Damn his sneaky superspy tendencies.

Sam on the other hand was watching his partner like a hawk, trying to work out who in the office he was having a relationship with. When he had heard that Michelle's assessment had coincided with his, he had been determined to find out who it was they worked with that G cared for so much. But he saw nothing. In fact the only thing he saw was his friend disappearing even more than normal. What was up with him now?

* * *

Callen found it seriously hard not to meet Marty's eyes. To not smile at him or laugh at his jokes. He found it hard to cut himself off from the warmth the man gave him, but he knew he had to. This was the way it had to be. So when the day came to an end, and the case came to a close, Callen decided that the best way to make sure he didn't go round to Marty's was to keep himself busy.

And that was how Sam found himself having a drink with his partner after work. He was confused, but hey, G was paying, and maybe he wanted to talk about his relationship or something. But Instead Callen spent the evening taking rubbish, until it was late and then left.

He couldn't put it off any longer.

Parking his car around the corner from Marty's house he made his way to his door and let himself in. Silently he walked through the apartment until he found Marty slumped on the couch.

"Hey Marty."

"G." was all Deeks could think to say. He hadn't expected to see him tonight after his disappearing act at work. What was going on? But before he could get the question out he found himself being pulled up from his couch and into G's arms, his lips on his, making him forget everything but the man he loved, who was finally here.

Callen revelled in the feel of having Marty once more where he liked him the most. In his arms. He dragged the other man towards his bedroom, not breaking the kiss and soon they were both far to busy to try and think.

And when it was over Deeks once again settled his head happily on G's chest and closed his eyes. Things were back to normal was his last thought before he feel asleep. Though when he woke in the morning he realised just how wrong he had been. Because G wasn't there. He was waking alone, and Deeks knew that this wasn't the morning G had breakfast with Sam. The only answer was that he had left him, and that hurt… it hurt bad damn it. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Callen hadn't slept, he had stayed awake to watch the sun rise, and when it was just above the horizon he had slipped out from beneath Marty and left his apartment to return to his house. Hoping he would be able to get a few minutes sleep at least. He hadn't wanted to. He wanted to see the sleepy smile Marty always had on his face when he work up in his arms. But he couldn't. Not now, not any more. Not after… no.

And so a new day started and it was a repeat of the last. Callen avoiding Marty apart from when he showed up in his apartment late at night, giving the younger man no chance to ask any questions. He knew he should just stay away, but something inside him couldn't. He had to see him, spend a little time with him, even if it was only for no strings attached sex. He couldn't just turn away from him.

It didn't take long for Deeks to cotton on to the new scheme of things. He knew he should say no. Tell G to go take a running jump, but he couldn't. He had known what they were from the first, it was his fault he had gone and fallen in love with the guy. He remembered the words G had said to him before they started this thing. 'I don't date law enforcement, and I definitely don't date co-workers'. He felt they were mocking him now. Because G was proving his words to be true. He only came to him for sex. Deeks didn't know what to do, or how to cope. His heart was breaking at the way G was treating him, but he couldn't turn him away. Nor could he let anyone at work know what was going on. He had to still smile and crack stupid jokes with Kensi and Sam, make them believe he was fine, when his world was tumbling down around him and he had no idea how he was going to make it through the next few seconds let alone an hour. He couldn't stop himself watching G every chance he got in the office, even if it broke him a little more when the guy wouldn't look back. He just couldn't stop himself.

And then the nights came, and he hated himself that he could only fall asleep in G's arms, even if he knew he would wake to a cold and empty bed. He even tried to get himself drunk so that when G came round he was passed out, but that didn't work. Nothing worked. He couldn't say no to the man he loved, even if it crushed his soul to know what was going on. To know that G didn't care for him. To know that for G he was just a way to pass the time. A way to entertain himself of an evening. He just couldn't say no, and he couldn't ask questions because he was scared that if he did G would leave and never come back. So he lived in limbo, a half-live made up of his mask a work and waiting for the time G would come to be with him, if only for a few hours.

* * *

Callen didn't sleep. He couldn't. He just lay on his bedroll staying up at the ceiling while something ripped him to shreds inside, turning him inside and out. And every time he looked a Marty, be it at work or when they were in his bed, he felt another piece of himself being destroyed. He didn't understand, but it had to get better right? This couldn't go on. It was just they had got into a routine, he would get used to this new one. Right? He tried to stay away, he did. He had seen the look of pain in Marty's eyes at work and he hated himself for putting it there. But still he found himself breaking into his apartment every night, if only to get the only relief he knew from the pain inside himself. Because for a few moments, the times when they could forget everything but each other, he was okay. But he also knew he had to do this. They couldn't be together… they couldn't, he couldn't. Could he? No.

* * *

By day five Sam had had enough. He had been dragged out drinking with G every night that week and quite frankly he wanted to spend some time at home, with his family. So he decided to bite the bullet, and stop pussy footing around his obviously broken friend. He didn't know what had happened between G and his boyfriend, but it was obvious something had. Now he was determined to get his friend to tell him, so he could help him sort it out, and he could finally go home. Even if that did mean bringing a heartbroken G back with him. He was fine with that, in fact he thought that was the best idea… yet G had resisted every time he had suggested it. So time to get to the bottom of this. Therefore setting his shoulders back Sam levelled G with his most formidable stare as he spoke.

"What the hell went wrong?" He demanded surprising G. Though he probably shouldn't have been. He should have expected this conversation, and he had, a few days ago. But he had managed to lull himself into thinking it would never happen. But now it had, what was he going to say? He had an answer all planed out to that question, but, surprising him even more, it wasn't the one that came out of his mouth.

"He said he loved me." Hmm, maybe he should have tried to get some sleep at some point in the last few days.

"What?" Sam asked not sure he heard right, because surely that was a good thing and not something that would make G behave as he was. Though, this was G, you never know.

"You heard." Callen growled not repeating it. He hadn't meant to say it at all, but he was just so tired of everything. Of the feelings, the pain, everything.

"Are you telling me, that you are keeping me from my family because your boyfriend said he loved you?" Sam asked wanting to be 100% sure that he had got this right. Because if he had, then he was going to kill him. After he had beaten some serious sense into him that was.

"We're not like that." Callen responded defensively. He and Marty weren't what everyone thought they were. They weren't a couple.

"Like what G?" Sam asked softly, the pain he could see in his eyes had softened his tone. He just wanted answers so he could help.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just… friends with benefits?" Callen offered, cringing at the words he knew he had picked up from one of the movies Marty had made him watch.

"Oh come on. You have to be kidding me. Friends with benefits don't spend a morning texting each other, they don't put the smile he did on your face. They don't cook each other dinner. You were in a relationship. And people in relationships fall. In. love." Sam replied with exasperation. How could G not see what was as plain as day to him?

"No." Callen shook his head. Refusing to accept the words Sam was saying, because if they were true, then there was a chance he would eventually feel that for Marty. And everyone he had ever loved had left him. He had long ago decided that he would never love again. It was easier. Though the pain inside him right now seemed to contradict that thought.

"No? NO?" Sam shouted. What the hell was wrong with this man? You can't just say no and turn off your feelings like they were a tap. When you fell in love you didn't get a choice damn it.

"Its just… its complicated Sam." Callen tried to explain but he just couldn't find the words. He couldn't find anything but the black hole which had appeared in his stomach the moment he had decided on his new course of action. Which was made larger by every rip and tear he felt as time went on.

"You like him don't you?" Sam asked with a frown trying to understand his friend. Trying his hardest to work out what he could say or do that would make this better.

"Yeah." Callen murmured barely audible, but Sam heard it. He was listening for it.

"And he obviously likes you if he said he loved you. I'm not seeing the problem." Sam responded trying for the logical tact. Hoping that would work with G. He was never sure what would, the guy had so many sides he was like a polygon.

"I can't… I… I just can't." Callen replied finally breaking and his voice coming out sounding like a lost child's making Sam's own heart go out to him. He often forgot that the man he and at his side found the world confusing, that he didn't understand the basics of trust, safety and love. That inside he was on occasion still the lost little boy who grew up with nothing.

"Oh G. love is nothing to be afraid of." He said softly reaching out to squeeze G's shoulder to show him he was there. That it was alright to cry if he needed it.

"How would I know, I've never had it." Callen responded with a bitter honesty that caused a lump to form in Sam's throat. He would never understand that. The feeling of never having been loved. But Callen was wrong, he and it now, from more than one source.

"But you do now. Listen, when I fell for Michelle, I was scared. We were working an op, and she could have been killed or worse at any moment, but you know what I learnt from that?" Sam said pulling inside himself to try and find something remotely similar to what G was going through now.

"What?" Callen asked turning to look at him with blank eyes. Sam hated that look, he wanted it to go away and be replaced by the happy smiles his friend had had for the past few weeks. He wanted his happy G back again.

"It's worth it. Love is worth whatever price you have to pay. Because in the end you get more than you could ever imagine." Sam replied before deciding he had said enough. With that the two partners finished their drinks in silence, Sam hoping G had heard his words and had listened to them. Hoping they would help his friend. When their beers were finished and before G could order another round Sam spoke again. "Come on let me take you to your house, so you can go to your home."

"What?" Callen asked confused by that sentence. Surely his home was his house right? Wasn't a home somewhere you lived? Okay, he knew that wasn't true. But isn't that what Sam thought?

"You heard me. That man of yours, he's your home and we both know it. Don't push him away." Sam replied standing and grabbing G arm so he couldn't resist as he pulled him from the bar and forcefully pushed him into the car. Whether his words would have any effect he had no idea. But what he did know was that G needed time to think about them, somewhere he felt safe and alone. Namely his house. He just hoped he came to the right decision and made it up with his lover boy. He wasn't sure he could put up with much more of the Callen he had seen the last few days.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back! I would like to thank** **gypsymooneysgirl7733 for the lovely review. I am sorry I made you cry, though I confess when your review came through I clapped my hands with glee. By that's just the writer inside of me, we try to ignore her most of the time, she can be a bit devious and evil on occasion.**

 **Anyway here is my last update for the night, as I really do need to go to bed. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen lay on his bedroll staring up at the ceiling, something he had been doing far too much recently. He hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, it wasn't like he had any furniture to trip over after all. So all he did was lie there, thinking over the words Sam had said to him. Seeing him and Marty from a different angle, in a new light, one that wasn't determined by the lines and rules he had drawn. One that was outside of them. One that showed clearly what they could have been if things had been different. But they weren't. They still worked together, they could never have a relationship and do that, right? At that a voice in his head that sounded far too much like his partner for his liking, told him they already had been. Had they really? Had he and Marty been in a real relationship this whole time without him knowing? How couldn't he see that? Though he knew the answer to that one. He had never had a relationship outside of the job before, this was all new to him.

He lay there and thought and wondered and thought some more. But what it all came down to, he knew, was the feeling inside him with just wouldn't go away. The feeling that tore at him unless he was with Marty, unless he had that man in his arms. He had finally worked out what it was. He had feelings for the guy which way beyond the limits he had set himself. So it was time to decide. Time to take the jump or walk away. He couldn't carry on as he was, they couldn't carry on as they were. And if he walked away he knew it wouldn't just be from Marty, he would have to leave the team, leave NCIS and go work for someone else, somewhere else. Or though, maybe Hetty would give him an assignment in a different country like she had Nate. That could work…

Or he could ask Marty to forgive him and start anew. Have a real relationship with the man. Go on dates and do all the other things normal people did in relationships. What did normal people do? Maybe Marty would know, because he had no clue. Though of course they still couldn't tell anyone they worked with. But it would be different his time, because this time he would willing let himself feel. He would face his fear and let himself go. Could it work? Or would he just end up with a broken heart and more pain than he could cope with? He was so used to people leaving him. But he knew if he did this, he was risking it all on the faith of a man he didn't completely know. Not that Marty was in a different position, but he wasn't him.

What would happen if Marty changed his mind? What if he got to know him better and decided he didn't want him after all? How would he cope with that? But then he saw Sam in his mind, and he knew he would always be there for him. He would catch him if he fell. It was just a question of whether he was ready to take the jump.

* * *

Deeks was sitting on his couch watching some random crappy movie he had seen a thousand times. He wasn't paying any attention to it. He was watching the clock for the time he knew G would arrive with sick fascination. Things couldn't go on like this. He had to stop it. This was not healthy for him. He should just quit NCIS, go back to the LAPD. He was sure they had plenty of undercover assignments he could take. He needed to walk away. But his stupid heart wouldn't let him. It still had hope that G would come to his senses. He was crazy. G had made himself very clear in his actions, but still hope remained.

He was pulled out of his wallowing by the sound of someone picking his lock. His heart leapt at it and he chuckle humourlessly to himself that he really should have a different response to someone breaking into his apartment. Especially as he knew it couldn't be G. It was too early. And yet, he still turned to the doorway and hope raged in him that G had come back. That they could have what they had had back. He didn't care what his reasons for pushing him away where, as long as he had G back again.

* * *

Callen stood outside the door with his lock picks in hand and wondered if he should knock. This time at least give Marty a chance to slam the door in his face, but he couldn't. He needed to see him, to try to explain, even if he knew he never could. He just hoped he hadn't pushed so hard that Marty was now out of reach. Oh god, don't let him be out of his reach. He walked through the door taking a deep breath as he followed the sound of the TV to the living room, to find the Marty slouched on the couch. He felt his heart leap at the sight and for the first time he let it. He let the feelings he held for this man run free through him and it felt… it felt awesome.

"You're early." Came Marty's voice in a guarded tone.

"I came to say I'm sorry." Callen replied hoping he wasn't going to get a gun pointed at him, even if he knew he deserved it for the way he treated Marty the last few days.

"For what?" Deeks asked wondering if he was apologising for starting this whole business, or that he was now here to end it.

"The way I have behaved. I…" at Callen found himself running out of words because finally the man on the couch had turned to look at him, and through the hurt and pain he could see in his eyes, he could also see hope shining through and it took his breath away that it was still there. That Marty still had faith in him after all he had done.

"You…?" Deeks prompted really wanting to hear the end of whatever it was G had come here to say. Because he had apologised for his behaviour, and hope was roaring in his mind, egged on by the love he had for this man in his heart.

"I ran. I got scared and I ran." Callen replied with a sigh as he dropped into a chair by the couch. He couldn't have this discussion standing in a doorway. He needed to be able to stare into Marty's eyes so he could see the truth in his words.

"G Callen got scared? I didn't think anything scared you." Marty responded with an attempt at humour, but there were still questions in his mind. The main one being what it was that had scared G so much. What had he done to push him away?

"You can, or what I feel for you, at least." Callen replied with a self-deprecating smile as he saw Marty's eyes widen at his words. It was the first time he had admitted that he had strong feelings for Marty, and it shocked the other guy, a lot.

"And what do you feel for me G? Because I was getting them impression I was just something to pass the time, like the book Hetty gave me." Deeks responded a slight bitter tone in his voice refusing to let it go without hearing something that would let him believe there was a chance this man would feel as he did. That he would one day love him. Because he couldn't put himself through this pain again without that chance.

"No. I… I don't date law enforcement, and I definitely don't date co-workers." Callen replied wincing when he saw Marty's face hardening. This wasn't going how he wanted it to, but he really wasn't good with words.

"Yeah I remember you telling me that. What of it?" Deeks asked in a monotone voice. He hated those words with a passion.

"I want to change the rules." Was all Callen could think of to say. All his brain could come up with.

At that Marty felt his heart sore, but he tempered it. G hadn't say remove the rules just that he wanted to change them. He wouldn't agree to anything until he had heard the conditions. For he didn't think for a second G didn't have them.

"How?" He asked forcing his body not to move closer to the man he loved.

"I want to be with you Marty. As we were before…" Callen replied though his words trailed off with that making Deeks smirk as he finished the sentence for him.

"You got scared and ran away?"

"Yeah. I want us to be an 'us'." Callen nodded smiling at seeing Marty's smirk once more. It was better than the hurt eyes, or the dead mask he had seen so far this evening.

"So what are the new rules?" Deeks asked in a fake, yet good, imitation of relaxation as if they were discussing the weather or the surf.

"We can't tell anyone at work. There we would have to be just…" Callen said. There was no way they could be together at work. He was Marty's team leader, and they both had a job to do. No there they would have to remain a secret.

"I will have to just be a member of your team." Deeks nodded. He could understand that. He wouldn't want anyone to know they were together at the office either. He didn't want people treating him different just because they knew he was G. It was what they were to be in private that he wanted to know.

"Yes." Callen said glad Marty understood that one. That there was a chance he could have what he had thrown so carelessly away, back again.

"And out of work?" Deeks asked. This was the make or break point in his mind.

"I want us to be together, be a couple, date. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend." Callen replied cringing slightly at the words, but he meant every one of them. He wanted to be with Marty in every way he could. He wanted to give them a chance of finding happiness, of having that elusive something people searched lifetimes for. He was ready to take his leap of faith, and put it all into this man's hands.

"Okay." Deeks nodded. It was more than he had expected, and yet everything he craved. He would have G completely. He would have a chance to persuade his man to love him back. He really couldn't ask for more.

"Really?" Callen asked somewhat surprised by Marty's agreement. He had thought he would have to convince him more, buy him flowers or something. Wasn't that what people did when they wanted to say sorry, to get someone they cared for to forgive them? But it didn't matter. Because Marty had agreed. He had him back, now all he had to do was reach out and wrap his arms around him and never let go, and his happiness would be complete.

"Yeah, really. I don't want to lose you G." Deeks replied moving towards the other man who was sitting there as if stunned by his words. But as soon as he spoke he found himself engulfed in G's arms and he sighed deeply as he buried himself in them. He was back, his G was back, and he hoped to god he left again.

Callen on the other hand only had one word going through his mind as he held Marty in his arms. And that was Home. He had finally found his home. And he was not going to lose this one. Not ever.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank nettynoo (Guest), raspberry dreams, Petunia3116 and Beststoriesever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 6 'Stand Off'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks woke the next morning, and briefly wondered if it had all been an awesome dream. But then he felt his pillow rise and fall, and he felt the soft touch of fingers threading their way through his hair. It had been real then. G had come back to him and given him more than he had had before. Pulling he head up so he could turn it towards the other man he found his eyes being caught by ice blue of G's own, which this morning were filled with warmth and happiness, and were directed purely at him.

"Morning Marty." Callen said staring down at the man in his arms. Just as he had been doing for the last few hours. Just staring at him, watching his every movement, every breath, just to know he really was there.

"Morning G." Deeks replied with his usual sleepy smile which Callen couldn't help but bend down to kiss. Marty was so gorgeous in the mornings, or well, any time of day really, but especially in the mornings.

"Umm G, aren't we going to be late for work?" Deeks finally asked when he pulled away from the older man so he could try and breathe.

"Tell them your car broke down." Callen mumbled in response as he kissed his way down Marty's neck in the hopes of enticing him back to him.

"I don't think Hetty is going to believe that for a second. Especially not for both our cars." Deeks replied smirking when G groaned and fell back against the bed. See he didn't like it when Hetty was mentioned either.

"You had to pull the Hetty card, didn't you?" Callen said shaking his head at the younger man in mock disappointment, but he couldn't stop the smile that was on his face purely because they were having this conversation. Because he had taken the leap.

"I did. But we don't have to get up for another five minutes." Deeks replied bending down and kissing G, who managed to get out some sort of response between the kisses.

"Hmmm, there a lot we can do in five minutes."

* * *

When Sam saw Callen come into the office later that morning, the first thing he noticed was the small smile on his lips, followed by the relaxed posture of his body, and the most telling of all, the lack of shadows under his eyes. It seemed his partner had taken his advice and sorted things out with his boyfriend. Good. Now he could get back to trying to work out who said boyfriend was, because he was sure it was someone they worked with. There was no other reason he could think of that G wouldn't tell him his name. His search the last few days had been pointless, he had been looking for the wrong things. But now G was happy, he knew his other half would be as well, or at least he better be happy. So all he had to do was wait and watch every guy G talked to, to see who was the happiest to see him. See whose eyes lingered the longest, and see who it was G couldn't seem to stay away from.

This course of action was hindered somewhat by G going off to do, whatever it was he needed to do which wasn't in the bullpen, and then by Sam amusing himself watching Deeks scam the support staff with his card tricks. Though when Nell came up with her plan to get pay back, there was no way Sam could say no to it. All he needed was his partner and they would be in business.

* * *

Callen was just coming back to the main building when he received a text from Sam informing him of how they were going to hustle the hustler. He thought for a couple seconds before firing off one of his own to Marty. Apologising in advance for what he was about to do to him. Because as much as he didn't want to hustle Marty, he also couldn't say no to Sam request, and well… it could be kind of entertaining. Of course he would probably have to make it up to Marty later, but he was fine with that. Maybe they could go out for dinner or something? Go on their first proper date? Yeah that would be good.

Walking into the bullpen Callen stood back and just watched as Marty rambled on while hustling. He couldn't help but admire that amount of crap that Marty managed to get out while making it sound as though it actually made sense. That was a skill. But then the guy lost all his money it was time to play the player.

"Hey, Dr Seuss, keep it down." Sam said to the ever chatting Deeks. Though he had seen Callen come in and he couldn't wait for his partner to school the detective. This was gonna be hilarious.

"What? The kid is nice." Deeks replied sending a quick smile and wink to G. He didn't think it was possible for them to be in the same room and him not to smile at him.

"The kid is corny. Deeks is flimflamming the support staff." Sam responded 'explaining' to G what was going on as Callen tore his eyes away from Marty, who, in his mind at least, was looking really cute while he hustled people.

"No, no. what I found was an entry point into a drug ring through a low-level thug with a gambling problem. And what I'm doing is sharpening my skill set to set a trap. Because you've gotta captivate the marks eyes and ears with what you're doing with your mouth, but also with your hands." Deeks replied doing tricks with the pack of cards he had, while smirking at Callen as he said the final words. Giving the suggestion of how much he would like to captivate the other man with his mouth and hands, just in a more private setting.

At beginning of Marty's sentence Callen was not happy. And he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the younger man. This was the first he had heard of this case. Sure it was obviously an LAPD op, but still he wanted to know all about it. And he really didn't like the idea of Marty hustling thug's thank you very much. But by the end he was staring right back at Marty as his mind thought the same things the younger man did and more. Oh yes, there was much they could do with their hands and mouths in private, just like they had that morning.

"Captivate, not irritate." Sam interrupted looking up from his computer and for the first time not missing the look shared between his partner and the detective. What?... What was that all about? But before he could try to investigate any further both Callen and Deeks' faces turned back into the normal looks they had, and Sam had to wonder if he was just imagining things that weren't there, due to his determination to find G's boyfriend. I mean, there was no way there was anything going on between G and Deeks. No chance, the idea was laughable.

"I'm game." Callen said, making Deeks become alarmed. Especially as he saw the predatory look on his face. Oh G was so going to school him, he could see it in his eyes, damn him. But he couldn't back down, but later, oh later he was going to may G pay. No easy forgiveness for this one, no he expected at least a little grovelling from the other man.

"Money on the wood makes the bet go good. Money out of sight, take a hike." Deeks replied turning back to his improvised table. Playing his part for all its worth. They had an audience after all.

"This I gotta to see." Kensi added, totally in on the scam the senior agents were running on her partner. She couldn't wait to take Deeks money, it would teach him to scam others.

"Uncle Marty throws them fast. Uncle Marty here to last." Deeks chatted as he shuffled the cards around using sleight of hand so G wouldn't be able to find which the queen was. Though in truth he knew it was going to fail.

"Uncle Marty?" Callen had to ask. He really didn't want to think of Marty in that sense at all.

"Beyond creepy." Kensi agreed unconsciously echoing Callen's thoughts, so not for the same reason as him, or least he hoped not. Marty was his thank you very much.

"What you got?" Deeks asked Callen, not being able to stop the small challenging smile that appeared on his face as he stared at the one he loved. Who was also the one he was trying to scam, no one said love was easy right?

Callen quickly cut his eyes to Sam, to see which card was the queen and then pointed at the middle one with a look of the cat who got the cream. Marty was going to lose.

"Ooh." Kensi said with glee as the Deeks turned over the card to reveal the queen showing that Callen had won. This was already good, and they had only just started.

Deeks looked at the card unsurprised that G had got the right one, but he was wondering how he was doing it. Just how his boyfriend was scamming him. But he would find out later, as well as get his money back. "Okay, okay. Beginners luck. That's fine." Was all he said as he counted out the money, but it seemed G wasn't done playing with him just yet.

"You know what, I'm feeling luckily. Double or nothing." Callen challenged making Deeks narrow his eyes at him. He knew he couldn't refuse, but damn he wished he could, either that or pull G into his arms and kiss that smug grin off his face. In fact the latter would definitely be his preferred way of dealing with this situation, if only Kensi wasn't sitting right next to them, or Sam wasn't at his desk watching.

"Double or… you wanna… all right let's do it." he would get his money back later, so it didn't really matter did it? Of course it was at that point Kensi decided to join the game. And he knew he wouldn't be getting a cent back from her. Great, that was super not awesome.

"Okay. No, no, no. I want in on this. Let's see we have one, two. You know what? Just all in."

"You wanna bet all that? Cos that's a lot of twenties." Deeks asked hoping she would say no. Because he was going to be so poor after this. Hmm, glaring at his other half he made it very clear with his eyes, that if he won this time, then he would be making G buy all the food and beer for the foreseeable future.

Callen seeing the look tried really hard not to laugh. Oh he knew he shouldn't, but Marty looked so much like a cross kid right then. It was adorable.

"All right, okay." Deeks continued throwing all his money onto the pile as well. "You know what? Let's do it. Ho! Coming at you hard and I'm coming at you fast. Uncle Marty bringing the hurt. Uncle Marty about to take your shirt." Deeks rambled, even as the vision of Callen's naked chest popped into his head at his own words. "What you got? Hmm?" he said to Callen, who once again cut his eyes to Sam before pointing at the card at the end.

"You sure?" Deeks asked again wondering how G was doing this. It was so unfair of him. He could have at least let him win this round right? Let him take Kensi money, rather than her having his, right?

"Oh yes. Oh yes, it is." Kensi cried when the queen turned over. Score. "Who is the loser?" She chanted as she collected her money.

Deeks on the other hand was staring at G and trying to get him to tell him how he had managed it. How had he played him so well? But Callen wasn't saying anything, he was busy counting his winnings. On yeah, they could go out for a nice meal with this money.

It was at that point Hetty interrupted and told them they had a situation downtown, chastising Callen for getting Nell involved in his scam. And that was when Deeks learnt that she had been using an x-ray to tell G which card was the queen. The scheming little minx. Moving towards the stairs he pulled out his phone, having felt the vibration of a message just before G had arrived on the scene. Looking down it from said man, apologising for the fact he was about to play him. He fired a quick rely which had only which consisted of only five words 'I want my money back'.

Callen, reading this message as he made his way into ops replied. 'How about I take you out for dinner instead?' And when Marty's responded with 'both', he agreed happily before putting his phone away. They had a case to solve, him and Marty's dinner plans could wait until later.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank French fan (Guest), Guest and Beststoriesever for the lovely reviews. And Guest, I will indeed be including the episode 'Personal', eventually, never fear.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, again it's set in season 2, episode 6 'Stand Off'. I'm going to be skipping pretty much all the dialogue between Tray and Callen as it won't change, and instead concentrate on those left outside. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The team made their way into the ops to see what looked like a protest on the big screen, though it was soon evident that it was actually a hostage situation in a navy recruitment centre downtown. When Sam asked about the guy who had done it, Eric corrected him, informing them all it had been a woman and bringing up a photo of someone Callen never thought he would ever see again.

"You know her?" Sam asked as he saw G move towards the picture, wondering what his relationship to this woman was.

"You could say that." Callen replied absently as he couldn't take his eyes of the image. He was in shock.

The woman's name came through the new feed they had up, it was a Tracy Keller. Therefore Eric straight away went to find out all he could about her, only to come up with nothing.

"Oh, this is weird. According to the military database, there's no Tracy Keller listed as next of kin." He said to the assembled group.

"That's because that name is an alias." Callen replied still not sure he believed what he was seeing.

"An alias for who?" Kensi asked wondering just who this woman was to Callen. They needed to know everything if they were going to save the hostages.

"My ex-wife."

* * *

Deeks had been listening to the conversation going on, but he had also been worried about G's behaviour. He had never seen him like that before. But when he heard those words, it was like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"You have an ex-wife?" He asked in hurt disbelief completely forgetting everyone else in the room. Completely forgetting the cover they were trying to keep up. He couldn't help it. G had an ex-wife. Surely that was something you mentioned to your boyfriend right? Preferably before she took hostages for no foreseeable reason.

He heard G explain that they had been partners in the CIA, and that the marriage had been an undercover op. But surely if that was all it had been he would have said my ex-partner, rather than my ex-wife. He could see it in G's eyes that he had cared for her, maybe he still did, Deeks didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to get out of that room ASAP, and try to work out what was going on in his head, try and work out what was going on in G's head. Try to work out where this left them.

* * *

Sam heard Deeks question and turned to him with a frown, about to tell him to shut it, but then he saw the look in his eyes, he looked hurt and confused. And then remembered what he had thought he had seen earlier. Turning to listen to Callen's explanation of who this Tracy was, he took note of how his partner seemed to be directing his words more to Deeks than anyone else. As if he was hoping the younger man would understand. He couldn't believe that G would be remotely interested in the floppy haired cop, but that was what his eyes were telling him, even if his brain screamed that it couldn't be. It was too much to try and work out right then, no right now they needed to consider how to save the hostages from G's ex-wife.

That was when Hetty came in and asked the questions that needed to be answered. Mainly why Tracy was using the alias she had had when she and Callen were together. There really was only one answer to that. She was looking for him.

Deeks heard that and it pulled him out of head and his own hurt. Because it seemed G was going to walk into a room with a crazy gun welding ex-spy. Yeah, that sounded a great idea. But he couldn't say anything. It wasn't up to him, it was up to his team leader. It was G's decision, Deeks just hoped it wasn't the wrong one. Hoped that G didn't get hurt before they had a chance to really be together. Before they had a chance to discuss the fact that he had an ex-wife and hadn't told him. Before they could talk about any residue feelings G had for said ex-wife. He knew the day had been going far too well, even with the rest of the team scamming him.

* * *

The team moved out, with a plan in place to make sure that no cameras caught sight of Callen as he made his way into the centre to talk to Tracy. As soon as they arrived on the scene, Kensi and Sam went off to scout out the area, while Callen and Deeks made their way to the LAPD command centre, to try and get Callen inside with as little fuss as possible.

"So your fake-ex-wife, or maybe that should be ex-fake-wife." Deeks said trying to ease the tension which he could feel between him and G. He didn't like it, but he didn't know how to get rid of it. They were in the middle of a case, he couldn't make it any more personal than he already had from his outburst in ops. He had already seen the strange looks he was getting from Sam about that, though luckily Kensi had taken it more as if he was surprised G had ever been married rather than anything else. Still he really should keep up his cover.

"Deeks. Don't." Callen replied with a sigh stopping to turn to the man next to him. They didn't have time for this, but he knew it would be best to do it now rather than later. He needed Marty to have his head in the game here.

"Don't what? I was just wondering why I'd never heard of her." Deeks responded stopping as well and crossing his arms, though he kept his voice down so that no one around them could hear what they were saying.

"And you've told me about all your past relationships?" Callen asked in disbelief. I mean seriously? They had only just decided to have a proper relationship, and now Marty was giving him crap about not telling him about his past? When exactly had they had the time to have that conversation? Add in the fact that the mission he had worked with Tracy was strictly speaking classified. What did Marty want from him?

"So you did have a relationship with her." Deeks answered with a cynical smirk on his face. He had got what he wanted. G and this Tracy woman had been more than just partners.

"The past doesn't matter." Callen sighed out running a hand over his hair in frustration at the way Marty had just played him. He needed to find the right words to put the other man at ease.

"I think I need to know G, I mean she's kind of central to this case." Deeks replied with a slightly begging tone. He needed to understand what Tracy had meant to him, what she could still mean to him. He needed to know if she had the power to take the man he loved away from him.

Callen could see the lost and unsure look in his eyes and he suddenly understood why Marty was being this way. He may know the other man loved him, but Marty wasn't completely sure of his feelings. So taking a deep breath and quickly scanning the area to make sure no one was watching them Callen placed his hand on Marty's shoulder and pulled him close as he stared into his eyes and replied with all the honesty he had.

"All you need to know Marty is you are the one I care about, the only one. No matter what happens in there, no matter what I have to say or do, **you** are the one I want to be going home with at the end of the day. You **are** the one I will be going home with at the end of the day. Understand?"

At G's words, Deeks felt a lump form in his throat. G had just spelt out exactly how he felt and it overwhelmed him. But he had to answer, so nodding as he said the words he did. "Yeah I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well that makes two of us. Trust me?" Callen asked simply. He knew that any sort of real relationship had to build on some sort of trust, and if Marty didn't have that for him, then they had no hope. Best to know now he guessed, even if the idea of ending what they had so soon begun caused his heart to freeze.

"I trust you. It's her I don't trust." Deeks replied glaring at the windows of the recruitment centre as if he could see Tracy and could kill her with a look.

"Good, don't." Callen responded with a small smile as he squeezed Marty's shoulder before letting him go and stepping back, returning to the role of team leader with his LAPD liaison. "Now get me in to talk to her."

With that Deeks approached the man in charge, and managed to do just what G asked of him.

* * *

Sam and Kensi had finished there visual inspection of the building and found many ways in. But as they were making his way back to G and Deeks, Sam caught sight of them standing a little too close, saw how G put his hand on Deeks shoulder as he said something quietly. He turned Kensi away from the pair so she wouldn't see, but made sure he could still watch and see what he could learn. He couldn't hear the words, but he didn't have to. All he had to do was look at his partner's expression to know they were not about the case. They were something else, something more private. The look told him that the words he was speaking were the sort you would say to one you cared for. The sort of words you would say to a lover to reassure them. It was a look he had had many times on his own face when he spoke to Michelle, but he had never seen it on G, until now. There was no denying his suspicions this time. There was definitely something going on between G and Deeks. He had no idea how he felt about that, but he would work that out later. What he needed to do now was make sure Deeks kept his emotions out of the case. Make sure he did his job, it was his role to worry about his partner, not the detectives, even if he was… with G.

* * *

Deeks listened in on G and his ex-wife's conversation and he could feel him fists tighten as he heard the tone of it. The supressed anger in G's voice at her leaving him. Not just her partner, but him. Deeks wanted to hit something, really hard. He really did not like this woman. But he knew he needed to keep a cool head, stay focused on the mission, and not the emotions that were coursing through him.

Sam on the other hand watched Deeks out of the corner of his eye. He could see the tension in him, but he had to give the kid some credit, he was hiding it well. Good. They didn't need him blowing up. He turned his attention back to the centre in front of him when Tracy asked for G's earwig and phone. He really didn't want his partner giving them to her, but of course he did. This was Callen. He quickly set up the laser mike to try and hear the rest of them conversation, but he could see that Deeks was getting agitated at not knowing what was going on. Damn it. He didn't need this, Callen should have taken him off the case if this was how he was going to be.

* * *

Deeks knew he was pissing Sam off by not being able to stay still. But that was the man he loved in there, for all he knew that bitch could be hurting him right now, or worse, kissing him. No. stop it Deeks. It you he cares for, he said so. Trust him and breathe.

Luckily it wasn't long before Sam could legitimately send Deeks away with Kensi to go and look for the body of the person Tracy had apparently killed.

Deeks tried to keep up his jokey persona while he and Kensi investigated the warehouse where the body was supposed to be. But it was hard. He was worried about G, and when they found out the person Tracy had killed was an FBI agent, that worry increased tenfold. He just wanted him out of that damn centre and back where he could see him, back where Sam would have his back. Back where Tracy had no hold over him. He just wanted him back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Beststoriesever for the wonderful review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again set in season 2, episode 6 'Stand Off'. I just want to say, I really don't like Tracy. That will probably become evident in this chapter. Also I see Callen's relationships with men and women being very different. In this story at least, the relationships he has with women are always work related and thus more emotionally based than physical, as he needs them to get information. Whereas his relationships with men are mostly a more personal/real thing and therefore he doesn't let emotions get involved, it's all about the physical pleasure. Apart from with Marty obviously.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The extraction of Callen and Tracy was not easy, but it was done without anyone any the wiser. And now they were all back at the boatshed, with Sam and Callen interrogating her about the spike missiles that were apparently for sale, while Deeks and Kensi watched on. Callen hated how she tried to manipulate him with her smiles and soft eyes. Fliting with him. She didn't have that power, not anymore, only Marty had that sort of hold over him. But he had to play to it. Had to make her think she was winning so he could find out her real agenda. That she had one he had no doubt, but that didn't mean he had to like doing it. And even more he knew his boyfriend was watching him, maybe wondering if any of it was true. He hoped not. He hoped Marty knew this was all fake so he could get Tracy to talk. So they could get the intel they needed to make sure no one got hold of the missiles.

And Deeks did know that, academically, but that didn't stop his jaw from clenching when he had to watch it. Had to sit there and see G looking at her with a war of emotions in his eyes, which he was pretending to try and hide. He hated this, and he suddenly understood one of G's rules. Never date a co-worker, and this was why. You had to sit there and watch them with other people for the job. Watch them look at another with a hint of the way you only ever wanted them to look at you. Of course it was too late to change that now. So he would just have to put up with it and remind himself constantly that it was him G wanted, it was him that the real G would be coming home to. He just hoped that that was the truth and not just words or another lie.

When Sam and Callen came out of the room with the information that the FBI agent Sam had met earlier was apparently dirty, Eric came through with proof. Not that the agent knew it. So they set up a sting for the guy. Hoping to use him to get to the missing weapons. The only issue that it seemed all of them had, was that Tracy would have to play a major part in it.

As they talked and discussed ideas Sam didn't miss the prolonged looks both G and Deeks gave each other, both it seemed trying to reassure the other that they were still there, that they still cared. And Sam seeing them had to wonder how the hell he had never seen it before. It was obvious now he knew what to look for. Had he really been that blind? And how long had it been going on? Because he knew for sure it had been at least a few weeks. How had he missed it when it was happening right under his nose? He was supposed to be an investigator for crying out loud. But he would get answer when this was over. Oh yeah, he was going to make G talk and tell him everything then.

* * *

The sting was set up on the beach, which Callen had to say, on a personal level, he was all for. Mainly because it meant Marty had to wear nothing but beach shorts, and he really liked the view. Hmm, maybe he would have to come to the beach more often with Marty if that was how he looked while relaxing in the sun.

Deeks on the other hand had the great pleasure of seeing G in a wetsuit, now if only he could get him on a surfboard, it would be perfect in his mind. Of course this wasn't the time for such things, but when this was over, he was going to make G go surfing with him. If only so he could pull him close to him on his board and they could share kisses while riding the ocean waves. Okay enough of the fantasy time for reality. It was then he realised that Tracy was singing. What the hell?

"What is she singing?" Kensi asked turning towards Deeks, though it wasn't him who replied. It was Callen over their comms.

"Our wedding song. Lee Williams and the Cymbals."

"You got married to Lee Williams and the Cymbals?" Sam asked with a shake of his head. His partner had no taste.

"Hey, it was a fake wedding, okay?" Callen replied defensively. If he was going to get married now he would choose something better. Not that it was likely he would, what with him being with Marty, but still.

Deeks heard this conversation and decided he hated that song, almost as much as he hated the woman singing it. But he couldn't show it, he had to be Marty Deeks, flirty jokey partner to Kensi Blye. Therefore he turned to her with a cheeky smile as he spoke.

"Getting pretty sunny out here. You want me to uh-?"

But before he could finish that sentence Kensi interrupted him and shut him down. Much to Callen's relief. He did not want to have to sit there and watch his boyfriend rub sunscreen into his partners back thank you very much, even if he did no doubt deserve it and Marty was just playing the role he had asked him to play. He still didn't want to see it.

It was at that point the agent they were after arrived, and everything went to hell. Firstly he made Tracy get into the water so her comms stopped working, and then after Sam had winged him when he pulled a gun, she grabbed it off him and shot him. Two taps to the chest and the guy was no more. Well there went their plan to use him to do the deal for the missiles. Now they had nothing.

Of course Tracy was nothing if not resourceful. As such she found a way to make sure they could still do the met with the arms dealer, though they only had an hour to set it up.

"We'd better hurry." Callen said to Sam at the news, making a smile appear on Tracy's face.

"Now that's the man I married." She replied noticing out of the corner of her eye the death glare that sentence got from the young, floppy haired blonde. Well now, Callen's taste certainty had improved hadn't it? This one was much cuter than the last one she had seen that he bedded. She could see what he saw in him. He held an innocence both her and her ex-husband had lost long ago. She wondered how long the boy would keep it being in Callen's world. She doubted it would be long and hey, maybe she could show him just what his boyfriend was really like. Show him how he really was hers. When they were together she had always allowed him his playdates after all, but he always came back to her. Nothing had changed in her mind.

Callen on the other hand hadn't registered the look. He was trying to think of the best way to get their hands on the missiles. And standing there, around the dead body of an FBI agent, he chose to go with his gut and decided he would be working with Tracy on this op, not Kensi. No one liked it, but he had a hunch. And if he was right, he needed this to play out to get her.

* * *

They went back to the boatshed to get ready for the op. Tracy being given the interrogation room to change in. Callen couldn't stop himself watching her as she put on her top, though not through desire, but more because he couldn't believe he had once cared for her. She used every weapon she could to get what she wanted. How could he have ever been with someone so selfish? He watched as she looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a coy, come-hither look that he knew wouldn't work on him, not anymore. That look would only work on him for one person now. Therefore he turned away only to find his eyes meeting Marty's and seeing a defensive wall in them, as if he was trying to protect himself from what he was watching. Callen just hoped he knew none of this was real.

Deeks knew that G was just acting the part, or at least that was what he chose to believe. But it still hurt to watch him watch someone else get dressed. And when Tracy came out with her top still undone and asked G to zip it up, Deeks couldn't help but glare at her, glare at them. He knew he shouldn't, knew he should just put up his mask of indifference, but he hated her. Hated what she was doing to the man he loved.

At that point Sam returned with the sim cards that were needed to activate the missiles. Their ticket to the arms dealer and the weapons. They just had to make sure that the dealer didn't get a hold of them. Because if he did, then the shit really would hit the fan.

They were ready, or as ready as they were ever going to be. But before any of them could move Tracy touched Callen's arm turning him to look at her as she smiled at him in a soft, loving way as she spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked sending Deeks a smirk when Callen followed her across the room. Time for the boy to learn the hard way what being with Callen involved.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kensi asked Sam as the three remaining members of the team watched the other two people walk away.

"You worry about Deeks'. G's cool." Sam replied trying to get her to realise she had the much harder job here without saying why.

"What? I'm cool too." Deeks asked pulling his eyes from G and Tracy. Why would Kensi need to worry about him? He was more worried about that bitch hurting G than anything else. Oh, maybe that was why. He should be thinking about having his partner back, not about G. But even that reminder in his head didn't stop his eyes returning to the ex-married couple, and nothing he said to himself stopped his heart from breaking just a little at what he saw.

* * *

"I appreciate you trusting me back there." Tracy said with a soft smile trying to make Callen believe the words she was about to say were sincere. Trying to pull him away from his little surfer boy.

"That's what partners do. They trust each other." Callen replied gently, though his words, in his mind were more directed to Marty than the woman in front of him trying to seduce him to her side. It was never going to work, but he would give her that chance at least.

"I never stopped caring. I tried to reach you. You never let me explain." Tracy responded with longing in her eyes. He was so close to being where she wanted him. She always could wrap him around her finger. Call him back to her side when she needed him.

"You made it pretty clear where your head and heart were at." Callen replied with a humourless smile. And thank god she did otherwise he might still think she was something special. And he would never have gotten to know Marty and understand what special really was. Because Marty was the real deal, she was nothing compared to him. Looking back, he had to wonder how he had ever thought he cared her.

"I was young. Ambitious. I made a mistake. One that I regret." Tracy said with honesty making Callen wonder just how gullible she thought he really was. Did she really think that this would work? Seriously?

"It doesn't matter anymore." He replied thinking about Marty. Nothing mattered anymore now he had him. What she did or didn't do, what she did or didn't feel, was nothing in comparison to what he had now. He was loved for who he was, and not what someone wanted from him. How could anything ever compare to that?

At his words Tracy raised her hand to stroke his cheek giving all those watching the idea that they still had feelings for each other. This is your man Deeks, he is one who is willing let me touch him. She wondered how that made the younger man feel, but she did not turn away from looking deep into Callen's eyes to see. She still had her game to play.

"Do you remember when we used to talk about getting away from it all? Just you and me on some remote island." She said in a soothing tone, while she let a soft smile play on her lips. He was so nearly back under her thumb, and it had been so easy. It was almost a disappointment.

Callen knew what she was trying to do. He had played along long enough. "Times change Tracy. People change." He said as he pulled her hand from his face and turned and walked away without another a backward glance, thus missing the glare she sent his back.

He was too busy staring at Marty, apologising silently for what he had just had to witness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello again. So this is the last chapter set in season 2, episode 6 'Stand Off'.**

 **I have used a saying in this chapter which is very common in Britain, where I live. I don't know how common it is in America so I thought it best to explain its meaning here.**

 **The kettle calling the pot black dates back to 1600's where both kettles and pots were placed directing over a fire and thus blackened by soot. It means that they are both as bad as each other.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks hated Tracy. And I mean really hated her. After the display in the boatshed he could have killed her. Well, not really, but damn did he want to. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to manipulate G and get him to join her in her plans, whatever they were. But he also knew G wouldn't fall for that. Not because he knew he didn't care for her, he still wasn't 100% on that one. But he knew G Callen would never betray the team. It wasn't in him. They were his friends and he wouldn't do anything to put them, put Sam, in danger.

He was glad when they got to the docks that his and Kensi's role was to locate the missiles and therefore he wouldn't have to watch anymore of the G and Tracy show. He had seen enough thank you very much. Of course he was also very happy when he got to beat the crap out of one of the men guarding the weapons, it managed to get some of his pissed off anger out.

* * *

The deal went down as it should, though there was one hairy moment when the arms dealer test fired one of the spike missiles at the crate next to the one Sam was lying on. But luckily he was unhurt. Then of course he wanted to fire another, and considering all the other sim cards they had given him were duds, that was also a slight, teeny tiny issue, that resulted in a gunfight and Deeks having the pleasure of driving a semi to block the arms dealers exist. But by the end of it, it resulted in one more bad guy in handcuffs, and therefore one less on the streets, or globally around the world. Either worked in Deeks mind. They had got the bad guy. They were done, it was over and he could have his G back. With that thought he turned round just in time to see Callen kissing Tracy before he let her get away. What the hell?

* * *

They all made their way back to ops, with Callen filling them in on the plan to track Tracy to find the money and get her. But once they got back Callen let Sam go on ahead with Kensi so he could grab Marty and drag him into the incinerator room. Hmm, seemed they spent a lot of their time having personal moment in here. But it was the closest and safest place to do what he really needed to do.

Slamming the door behind them Callen pushed Marty against it and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Not pulling away from the other man until neither of them could breathe.

"I needed that. I need you." He whispered leaning against the younger man as he laced one hand through Marty's hair and the other pulled him close so he could rest his head in the crock of his neck.

"I got you, G." Deeks whispered back. There were so many questions he wanted to ask this man, but he knew right then wasn't the time. No for now he would be content with this. With G in his arms releasing all the tension he had held during the op. Releasing all the games he had been playing and trying to find his way back to who he really was. Deeks felt privileged that it was him G had needed to help him return. And with that privilege came the knowledge that none of what G had done had been real. This was the real him, the man in his arms who cared for him only. The man he loved had come back to him, just as he had said he would.

And so Deeks stood there running his hand up and down G's back as he placed gentle kisses on his face and just held him tight. Letting him know he was never going to let him go.

Callen couldn't believe how much truth his words had held. He had spoken them without thought, but now, in Marty's arms, he knew it. He really did need him. He should have been scared by that, but he didn't have the energy to care. All he cared about was the man who had him wrapped in his welcoming arms. The man who had allowed him back without thought even after all that he had to do. So this was what a relationship truly was. It wasn't about what you did or how you acted to the outside world, it was this right here. The offer of comfort and support when you needed it, and being not just able, but wanting to feel it. Needing to feel it. This was true companionship, true… caring. He was so glad he hadn't thrown this away. So glad he had taken that leap, because no matter what else might happen between them, he had Marty now, and he was his and vice versa, and it was perfect.

They both knew they couldn't stay there long. There partners would ask questions soon enough, but they stayed like that long enough so that they both found the equilibrium that had been missing since the start of this op. Ever since Tracy had come into their lives. They had enough time to find each other once more, and that was enough for now. Enough to give them the strength to face whatever came next. Because now they had to find the money. Find Tracy with the money, though Deeks knew he would not be going on that hunt. No he would leave that to G and Sam, let his love's partner protect his back from that bitch. Because he knew if he saw he might just shoot her, non-fatality of course. But still, not the best idea.

They waited for Tracy to clear the cash and then Sam and Callen were on a plane to the Grand Cayman Islands. Time to finish this.

* * *

Callen was sitting on her yacht drinking a beer waiting for her to arrive. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw him there. Oh yes, this was going to be priceless. And then it happened. She came round the corner and stopped at the sight of him smiling at her.

"Never vacationed in the Caymans. Always working." He said taking off his sunglasses so he could look her in the eyes.

"Working now?" Tracy asked not thinking for a minute that he was here for any other reason, but she could also see he was alone. Maybe he had come back to her.

"Afraid so." Callen replied amiably. He was taking his time to enjoy this moment. The one where he had her trapped. With that thought he moved to the suitcase near him and showed her the money they had found. The money that they had been paid for the sim cards.

"How?" Tracy asked simply. He had somehow gotten the best of her. But he was Callen, she was the one with the brains, how had he beaten her in this?

"White's cell phone. The one you took of his body. We dusted it for prints. White's weren't on it, yours were. You switched them. We've been tracking you since you left the scene. Just needed enough time for you to clear the cash." Callen replied with a smirk. She really did think she had been so clever, but his team were better than her. The people he put his trust in were worth so much more than the woman in front of him.

Tracy looked at him. She didn't even think to try and wrap him around her little finger again. She knew she had lost that battle. But she would make him pay. "I don't see your little surfer boy here, or did he dump you after he saw who you really were?" She asked moving closer to him and giving him a knowing smile.

Her words made Callen tense. He knew Sam was listening, and really her description could only be of one person. He had no idea how she had found out, but he wouldn't let her see he was rattled.

"He knows exactly who I am, and we are very happy thank you." He replied with a sunny smile, even while inside he was wondering how he was going to weather the storm of Sam that was about to be raged upon him. Though as long as he could keep him away from Marty, he could deal with it.

"You'll poison him. Make him as bad as you." Tracy said losing all her attempts at sweetness and nice, letting her true ruthless part show. The part that thought only of herself and no one else, nothing else.

"That sounds a lot like the kettle calling the pot black if you ask me." Sam said coming out from the interior of the boat and smiling at Tracy. They had her now. It was a nice feeling.

"Didn't think I would keep my partner from a free trip to the Cayman Islands, did you?" Callen asked with a smirk of his own. It was done now. It was finished. He only had to worry about what Sam would say on the journey home. Oh, that was going to be fun. Maybe he could pretend to sleep the whole way back?


	37. Chapter 37

**And… the last chapter for the night. I would like to thank** **Petunia3116 for the wonderful review.**

 **Time for G and Sam to have a little talk me thinks. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

They were on the plane back to LA. Sam had been silent for as long as he could, but now it was all over it was time to discuss what he had seen, and what Tracy had said. It was time to confront G about his relationship with Deeks. Though those were words he had never thought he would say together in a sentence. G in a relationship with Deeks. But he would get over that fact in return for getting all the intel he wanted.

"So how's your boyfriend?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Last I checked he was fine. How's Michelle?" Callen replied. He knew what was coming, but that didn't mean he had to let Sam get there easily.

"Were you ever going to tell me it was Deeks?" Sam asked disregarding G's weak attempt at distracting him. It wasn't going to work. He had him as a captive for the whole journey, he was going to use his time wisely.

"I hadn't planned on it, no." Callen replied with rare candour. There was no point trying to pretend he didn't know what Sam was talking about. The big guy wouldn't believe it and he would get even more pissed than he probably already was.

"Why not?" Sam asked hurt by G's admission. Why wouldn't he tell him? Then all the words he had said to and about the detective floated through his mind and he felt himself cringe that all the time he had been talking about the man G cared for.

"You have to ask?" Callen responded in disbelieve. Surely Sam knew he knew how he would feel about him being with someone from the team. And before… recent developments, they hadn't even really been together. Not in his mind at least, even if everyone else did see it differently.

"Okay, so I'm not the guy's biggest fan-" Sam started to say trying to think of a way to tell G he should have told him anyway, but the other man interrupted his words.

"That wasn't it." Callen said simply. Because he knew if he had told Sam, his friend would have tried to accept Deeks, for him. He would have tried to like him, for him. No matter what Sam had thought, he knew he would have at least pretended to like Marty because he did and that was what friends did, in Sam's mind anyway.

"Then why? Because you didn't think I would approve of you dating one of the team? Your right I don't." Sam replied with a huff. Of course he didn't approve, it put unnecessary pressures on the team, and made the dynamics skewed. You weren't supposed to date co-workers, it was an unwritten rule in his book. But he had long ago learnt that his book and G's were vastly different on occasion.

"Well then." Callen responded with a shrug as if to say 'you tell me you don't approve and yet wonder why I didn't tell you'.

"G. I'm more pissed you didn't tell me who it was, than who it is." Sam replied with exasperation, though when all Callen did in response was raise an eyebrow Sam had to rethink his words. His partner knew him too well after all.

"Okay, maybe equally pissed. But still. You should have told me." He exclaimed. I mean they were friends, family. He should have told him who it was that was so important to him. That was what family did in his mind.

"We keep it out of work." Callen answered defensively. He could see Sam wanted to lecture him about that. And he really wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah right, that was why I couldn't find either of you when we got back from arresting the arms dealer." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't blind. He had noticed the absence of his partner and a certain detective. G was just luckily no one else had.

"That was different." Callen grumbled. That wasn't a usual situation. And certainly not a usual occurrence.

"How?" Sam demanded. He wanted to know what he was going to have to deal with when they got back, and how much interference he was going to have to run for G and, god help him, Deeks.

"How? He had just had to watch me pretend to care for someone else. He had just watched me kiss someone else just after we had agreed to be a couple. How do you think it was different?" Callen suddenly exploded making Sam sit back with wide eyes. He had never seen G act like that before. It gave him more insist into this relationship and what his friend was feeling than anything else could.

"You really like him don't you?" Sam asked gently but his words were greeted only by silence as Callen turned to look out of the window rather than at him. Okay, his feelings were not going to be discussed. He could accept that, this was G after all. So instead he asked a practical question.

"How longs it been going on, G?"

"Since the Belotov case." Callen mumbled in response making Sam sit up straight.

"Wait, what? That was like a year and a half ago. You've been together that long?" he asked in disbelief that he had missed it for so long. I mean how? How could he not see the depth of Deeks and G's connection in all the time they had been working together?

"It's complicated Sam." Callen sighed really wishing he hadn't said that. Because he knew now his partner would want to know everything. They still had a few hours before the plane landed. He would hound him until he told him it all. But another part of him, a part he really didn't listen to very often, was willing him to do just that. To have someone he could talk to about his new and scary world of relationships with.

"We have a whole flight for you to explain." Sam said echoing Callen's own thoughts making him chuckle before he leaned back and let his eyes cloud over, remembering the first time he had seen Marty's photo on the screen in the old ops centre.

"It started with me thinking he was a way in. Macey was going to take the case from me and give it to you or Renko, so when I saw Eric's profile-"

"Eric knows?" Sam interrupted. He didn't want to now G was talking, but he needed to make sure he knew exactly who knew what.

"I don't think so. As far as I'm aware only Hetty does." Callen replied with a frown. He had never even considered that Eric might have be able to figure out his way in with the supposed lawyer. I mean the techie hadn't ever said anything. No, he doubted he knew.

"Of course Hetty does. Okay, carry on." Sam responded with a roll of his eyes at that. Hetty knew everything, of course she knew. Though he was surprised she had employed Deeks when she knew of his relationship with G. Maybe she had found out after she had given the detective the job?

"I got to the bar and saw him talking to the cop who had arrested me. I thought he was a CI. But we clicked you know? Somehow he…" Callen said through he trailed off when he tried to find the words that explained what had happened that night. Even now, he couldn't work out what it was about Marty that had found its way through the cracks in his walls.

"Yeah I know, G." Sam nodded understanding completely. He had felt that when he had met Michelle on their op. He understood.

"We didn't see each other again after that until the case I brought him into NCIS. He thought I was dead, kind of surprised him to see me I can tell you. After that, we had some time, but then he went under on the Lazik op." Callen continued glad he didn't have to try and find words to explain things he didn't understand himself, even if it seemed Sam did.

"Well that explains your wonderful demeanour for those few months." Sam replied sarcastically. He was seeing G' grumpiness in a whole new light. He was worried for someone he cared for. Someone who was out there doing things he didn't know about, putting themselves in harm's way. Oh yeah, that explained everything about G those few months Deeks was away.

"We started back up when he came back. I never meant for it to be anything. Just a bit of fun." Callen said with a frown. He still didn't know when it had become more. How it had become more. But he had a feeling that even from the beginning, it had been more. Looking back now he could see he and Marty were never what he had said they were. Not really. It was startling to realise just how long he had been deluding himself on that front, and how much he nearly lost.

"But then he told you he loved you." Sam added moving the story along as he saw his friends eyes become distance as if he was thinking of another time. Which no doubt he was.

"He doesn't even remember doing that." Callen replied coming back to the here and now. He wanted to make sure Sam didn't say anything to Marty about that. He needed him to know he had no idea. He didn't want Marty to know what had made him run.

"What?" Sam asked confused now. How could Deeks not know he had told G he loved him? I mean it was usually a rather defining moment in any relationship. Of course then his mind tried to get round the idea that Deeks loved G. Deeks, the goofy detective, loved his partner. Deeks the one who flirted with Kensi constantly, was in love G Callen. It really was something his mind was finding very hard to process.

"He was asleep at the time." Callen replied in a quiet voice. He could just imagine how Sam would take that bit of information, and it was not well.

Sam for his part didn't say anything for a minute as he processed what G had just told him. He had run because Deeks told him he loved him, in his sleep. Was his friend crazy? Yes. No question about that, he was definitely crazy, but he also knew G. He didn't work the way everyone else did when it came to emotions and relationships, so taking a deep breath he let it go. Instead concentrated on thinking about how Deeks had been recently, finding that actually there was more than a little that seemed off about the guy. He had put it down to him being Deeks, but now… now he knew the reason. G had deserted him. And for the first time he felt sympathy for Deeks. G had run and he had had no idea why. What the hell had his partner said to get him back again?

"I see it now, you weren't the only one off the last few days. He was different too." Sam said in a contemplative tone, but he knew he wouldn't ask what G had done to get his man back. That was between G and Deeks, he didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that it had worked.

"I hurt him. I never want to do that again." Callen replied sincerely even if as he said the words he knew he had done just that with Tracy. Damn that bitch for making him hurt Marty.

"That's a good thing, G." Sam responded with a smile. Glad his friend felt that way.

"I hope so." Callen replied with a small smile of his own.

"So he gonna be waiting at your place for you to come home with open arms?" Sam asked changing the conversation from the heavy to something he hoped would be lighter.

"Hardly, he doesn't even know where I live." Callen responded without thought making Sam's mouth drop open.

"G!"

"We spend our time at his, okay? He has furniture and everything, including a bed." Callen smirked while he remembered all the fun times he had had in that bed.

"I don't want to know. Just promise me, this won't get in the way." Sam replied with a sigh. He knew enough for now, and now that he did know he would be there for G whenever he had any questions or problems.

"It won't." Callen agreed. He and Marty had done a good job of keeping their personal life from the professional so far, he was sure they could continue it.

"Okay." Sam nodded before leaning back and closing his eyes so he could process all he had heard. He now knew the truth and as such he could protect G's heart as well as his body. It was his job to watch his partners back after all, of course that didn't mean he wouldn't be having along hard conversation with a certain LAPD liaison when they returned. He wanted to make sure that Deeks really was serious about G. he would not let him get hurt. Oh yeah, with the thought of the fun he could have with that, Sam fell asleep with a smile on his face. While Callen stared out the window and counted the minutes until he could see Marty again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank French fan (Guest), Petunia3116 and Beststoriesever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I feel the need for some fluffiness after all the angst, so be warned. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was sitting on his couch flicking through the channels on his TV, really not paying much attention. G would be back soon and he couldn't wait to see him again. Okay he really hadn't been gone that long, but after everything that had happened, not only with Tracy but with them deciding to be a couple, it seemed a long time to him. So he sat there waiting for the unmistakable sound of someone picking his lock so he would know G was back. When the sound came he was up off the couch as quickly as he could, practically running to the doorway so he could watch the man he loved come home.

* * *

Callen had decided to go straight to Marty's when they landed, there was no need to pretend he was going to his house in front of Sam now, and he really wanted to see the guy, his boyfriend. So with his bag he made his way up to Marty's front door. He was seriously tried after the journey and everything, but he still pulled out his lock picks to open the door. It was his thing when he was here, and he didn't even consider not doing it and knocking. When he got the door open the first thing he saw was Marty standing there in the livingroom doorway with a big smile on his face. One Callen had to return.

"Hey G. how were the Caymans?" Deeks asked seeing that G still had his bag when he came through the door. It seemed his boyfriend had decided to come straight to him rather than go home first. He liked that, it made him feel good. Gave him the idea that G wanted to see him as much as he had wanted to see G.

"Hot." Callen responded before dropping his bag and pulling Marty into his arms so he could kiss him deeply. He needed that. Needed his man in his arms once more. He had missed him. Damn that sounded so stupid. They had only been parted a couple of days for god's sake.

"So what did you get me?" Deeks asked cheekily when they finally pulled apart to breathe, though neither of them released their arms or hands which were wrapped around each other.

"It wasn't a holiday Marty." Callen replied with a shake of his head at the other guy. He had been working the whole time, when would he have had a chance to go shopping?

"You telling me you got me nothing? Not even a little souvenir from the airport? Not even a tee that says my boyfriend went to the Cayman Islands and all I got was the lousy t-shirt?" Marty pouted, not that he had expected anything, but it was fun to wind G up about little things like this. Plus he still had to pay him back for hustling him.

"I promise the next time I have to fly to a different country for work, I'll get you a present okay? For now you'll just have to be content with Tracy locked up and me being back." Callen answered in a conciliatory voice pulling Marty closer so he could kiss the cute pout from his lips.

"I suppose that will do for now," Deeks fake sighed before his eyes twinkled making Callen narrow his at him. What was he thinking now? "If you also give me back the money you hustled from me." Deeks continued. After all G did say he would give it back right? And he hadn't yet. Or course they had both had other things on their minds but, not anymore. Well not work related things at any rate, Deeks amended.

"Really? I've just got through the door." Callen chuckled but he did pull out his wallet and hand Marty the money he had taken from him with a shake of his head.

"For that I'll go get you a beer while you relax on the couch and you can tell me all about your trip." Deeks replied with a smirk as he pocketed the money and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing G's bag as he went so he could put it in the bedroom without thought.

So Callen did just that. Went and sat back on the couch and closed his eyes until he felt the cold bottle beer sitting on top of his hand causing him to open his eyes and say "thanks" to the gorgeous man holding it.

Deeks sat down next to G in his favourite position, which was leaning back against his chest, and once he was comfortable he spoke again. "So it went well then? You got Tracy easily?" He asked forcing himself to call her by her name rather than that bitch. Probably best not to show G how much he did not like his ex-wife.

"Yeah we got her." Callen replied though his tone suggested it didn't go without a hitch making Deeks lean his head back so he could stare into his eyes as he spoke.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath Callen told him what he knew he had to. But he really didn't want to. He wanted to keep the nice happy evening going, he had no idea how Marty would respond to his next words. "Sam knows."

"Sam knows what?" Deeks asked in confusion. He had no idea what G was talking about, but it obviously was weighing on him. He wanted to know what it was so he could help him, if he could. He hoped he could.

"About us." Callen replied.

At his words Deeks eyes widen and he sat straight up and turned so they were face to face. This was so not good. Sam would kill him and no doubt bury his body in the desert. He hated the desert, the idea of spending entirety there was not on his list of fun things to do.

"Do I need to go into hiding? Or maybe I should just emigrate to a country with awesome surf and no extradition treaty with the US?" He mused wondering how he could hope to avoid the bigger guy for the next lifetime or two.

"I think that might be a little extreme." Callen replied with an amused expression on his face. Marty really was a bit of a drama queen on occasion.

"I don't, have you seen the size of that guy? I knew I should have brought that clown costume I saw." Deeks responded with a frown. He had only thought of it as a joke in his head, but now he was really wishing he had something he could use against special agent Sam Hanna. That guy scared him almost as much as Hetty did, not that he ever let that show. Never show weakness to the enemy and all that. He was sure that was some sort of SEAL moto or something.

"What?" Callen asked completely bemused by that sentence. What was going through that adorable head now?

"He's scared of them, right? I thought it would give me a chance to run away when he found out." Deeks explaining making G actually laugh out loud and almost spit his beer across the room. Because he could see it, Sam standing there wanting to talk to Marty about their relationship, and Deeks turning up in a full clown costume, and then trying to run away when wearing those big shoes and tripping over as Sam screamed at him. Oh man, he would almost pay to see that.

"I'm sorry, but you were planning on dressing as a clown to get away from Sam?" Callen asked just to make sure he had it right, still laughing as the scene continued to play out in his head.

"Well not really, but I am thinking of popping into the costume store tomorrow to see if they have something I could use. Or maybe I should just die my hair bright orange, what do you think?" Deeks replied with a smirk as G stopped laughing at that. There you see, not so funny now was it?

"I think I like you hair the way it is. Sam isn't going to hurt you Marty." Callen responded his hand automatically threading his fingers through Marty's golden locks as he pulled him close enough to kiss gently. He wouldn't let Sam hurt him, not that he thought for a minute his partner would.

"That's what you say." Deeks grumbled, but he did settle back down so he was once again leaning against Callen's chest.

"Trust me. I'll make sure you're safe." Callen answered wrapping his arms around him and holing him close as he gently showered his hair with kisses. There was no way he was letting Marty do anything to it. He loved it just the way it was.

"Hmm, okay. But if you're wrong, I will haunt you forever." Deeks replied with a smile as he closed his eyes at the feel of G surrounding him. This is what he loved. Being like this with the other man. It was perfect.

"Okay." Callen agreed not commenting on the fact that he didn't actually believe in ghosts. Let Marty have his way with this one.

"So how did he find out?" Deeks asked after a few moments of silence where they both just enjoyed being together without a case or anything else hanging over their heads.

"Tracy realised and said something, but…" Callen responded, though he trailed off at the end. Sam hadn't seemed surprised when he came out onto the deck where he and Tracy had been. In fact it seemed he had known even before she had spoken. Then he remembered Sam's words about how he had known that they were together when they disappeared at the office. How had he found them out? He and Marty made sure that they didn't bring their relationship into work, and on the whole they were successful. So… how?

"But what?" Deeks asked sensing the frown and tension in G when he stopped talking.

"He didn't seem that surprised." Callen replied still trying to work it out. It looked like he was going to have to have another talk with Sam, maybe on their next stake out, to find out exactly what they had done to give themselves away, to make sure they didn't do it again.

"So was he seriously angry or just a little pissed?" Deeks asked changing the subject. If Sam had known, he didn't know how. But he was sure G would ask him. He would leave that to the other man. He would be trying to stay well away from Sam for the next few days, weeks, years. He still didn't think for a second that G's partner wouldn't want a little word with him, or maybe some sparing. Oh yeah, he could just see Sam wanting to spar with him because of this. Note to self, stay away from the gym whenever Sam was around.

"He was pretty okay actually." Callen replied getting raised eyebrows of disbelief from the younger man. He had been a bit shocked by that too if he was honest.

"That's good." Deeks responded before they both fell silent once more, finishing their beers in a relaxed comfortable way that they spent many evenings together.

"Come on its late, let's go to bed." Callen finally said when he placed his empty bottle on the table and noticed how Marty's eyes seemed to have closed.

"Hu? Oh yeah. Bed." Deeks agreed before moving to stretch and yawn as he stood, only to find his hand being grabbed and G was dragging him to the bedroom. But he didn't care. G could drag him anywhere he wanted, as long it was somewhere with him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank** **French fan (Guest) and Beststoriesever for the lovely reviews. And the childhood questions will come later, I promise. I have a plan for that, as long as I stick to it.**

 **So here it comes, the long awaited conversation between Deeks and Sam. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke in his favourite way. With G's hand running through his hair. Turning to smile at the other man he forgot all about what was to come that day. Namely his avoiding Sam plan, and instead just basked in the love filled eyes that looked down at him. Oh he knew G hadn't said the words, but then neither had he, and he wasn't about to tell G he loved him until he said it first. He didn't want to scare him off. I mean look at how G had reacted when he only thought he liked him a little too much. Yeah the L word would not be leaving his mouth for a long time. But that didn't stop him enjoying seeing the emotion in his boyfriends eyes every morning.

"Marty, do you have any plans for this evening?" Callen asked loving the sleepy smile on his man's face. He had been lying there thinking while watching the sun come up, and he realised it wasn't just the money he had hustled off the guy he owed him.

"Umm, spending it with you?" Deeks replied wondering if it was some kind of trick question. I mean sure it was a Friday, but he spent pretty much every night with G, so why the question?

"How would you feel about going out for dinner with me?" Callen asked his arms tightening involuntarily as he said the words. He had never really asked anyone out on a date before, not that wasn't work related at any rate.

"Are you asking me out on a date G Callen?" Deeks asked in return using his cheeky tone, though Callen could see the warmth and excitement in his eyes at the idea.

"Yes, I am." Callen responded pulling Marty towards him so he could kiss him gently. He couldn't not do it. He looked so gorgeous right then, or always but any way.

"Then yes. I would very much like to have dinner with you." Deeks replied his smile going even bigger at the idea that he and G were going on a date. Their first real date. He couldn't wait. He then turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table with a sigh. "I guess we had better get up. You have to go home and change and all that."

"I have clothes here. We could maybe share a shower, it would save water." Callen suggested his lips moving from Marty's jaw to his neck.

"That would be very environmentally conscious of us. I think it's an awesome plan." Deeks groaned in pleasure at the feel of G's lips on his body.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" Callen asked pulling back and moving so he could get out of the bed and grab Marty's hand and drag him towards the bathroom. They had to have a shower before work after all, and he couldn't think of anything better than them sharing it.

* * *

Sam watched as Deeks and Callen arrived at suspiciously similar times that morning, with identical smiles on their faces. They looked far too pleased with themselves in his mind. He didn't want to know what had put them there, but he could guess, even if he didn't want to. Ew. At least he could get his own back by glaring at G across the bullpen as they did their paperwork, and from being a menacing presence at the detective's side. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Deeks managed to stick it out for a whole hour, which was at least 59 minutes longer than he thought he would be able to. But then he had to get away from Sam. Get anyway from the subtle glares the bigger man sent his way whenever G was looking, and get anyway from the comments which Sam bantered back and forth with Kensi, comments that it seemed he was always the butt of. He needed some breathing space. Moving to the armoury Deeks decided to take the time to clean his weapon, hoping to find some clam in the repetitive motion. And it nearly worked, or at least it did until a large shadow appeared over his work. A shadow which he just knew belonged to Sam. Oh great, that was just what he needed.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He asked in his most friendly tone, trying not to sound as scared as he really was. After all they were in a room full of guns. Probably not the best place to talk. But he also made sure he didn't look up from his work.

"Deeks." Was all Sam said in reply, just standing there staring at the younger man. And when he finally turned his eyes to him, Sam did his best to stare him down. He had to say he was impressed with how Deeks met his eye without flinching or moving. He was glad he didn't show any fear. But when after a minute of silence all he got from Deeks was a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow he realised that this way of intimation would not work. Of course he should probably have realised that, I mean he was dating G after all. And his partner had a stare that could freeze hell if he wanted to.

"So you and G." He said as if he expected Deeks to fold and confess all at his words.

"What about us?" Deeks asked causally in response. He would not back down. This was Sam, G's partner, and he needed him to respect him if he was going to get the guy to respect his relationship with his friend.

"I know your dating him." Sam replied simply crossing his arms and making himself look even bigger and more intimidating.

"Well technically we haven't been on a date yet. Our first is tonight." Deeks responded with a smile that wasn't actually fake. The memory that tonight he and G would have their first date really did make him smile in anticipation.

"But you are together." Sam stated frowning at the information that Deeks and G hadn't actually been on a date yet. What was his friend like? Didn't he understand anything about relationships? Of course he didn't. Stupid question. But surely Deeks knew, so why were they only now going on their first date?

"I really don't see what that has to do with you." Deeks replied with a serious tone that Sam had never heard from the guy before. What the hell? He was the joker, the weak link, he wasn't serious for a minute.

"He's my partner, I want to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Sam growled back not liking the way this conversation was going now.

"And he's my boyfriend. I want the same thing. But am I interrogating you on how you watch his back?" Deeks asked plainly. I means seriously, did Sam really think he would tell him anything about him and G? If Sam wanted intel, he could ask G for it. He was say nothing.

At that Sam narrowed his eyes at the younger man in front of him, really wanting to hit him for even suggesting he didn't have his partners back. He always had G's back, it was why he was here having this damn conversation.

"Deeks." He said in a low tone making the other man realise that he had reached the end of his tether. Thus Deeks relented, a little.

"Fine, yes we are together. Yes I care for him, no I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Have I covered everything?" He asked smiling his happy-go-luckily smile up at Sam.

"Expect that fact that if you do, I will kill you and make sure they never find your body." Sam replied with a smile of his own, as if killing and burying Deeks was his idea of a fun way to spend his weekend.

"That's nice. Look Sam, he makes me happy, and I like to think I do the same for him. I know we shouldn't be together and work together, but when you care for someone you can't just stop those feelings. It doesn't work like that. Emotions are messy." Deeks answered with completely honesty, dropping his brazen attitude and just telling the older man the truth as he saw it.

Sam looked into Deeks eyes as he said that, and he saw what was there. What feeling he had for G. It seemed he spoke honestly in his sleep then. Because it took only that one look for Sam to know Deeks loved G with all his heart.

"You love him don't you?" He asked in a calmer, more friendly manner, though he did have to smile at how his words made Deeks' back stiffen and his eyes to go down to the weapon he had disassembled in front of him which he then started putting back together quickly as he responded.

"If and when I decide my feelings are that deep for him Sam, G will be the first to know, not you."

Sam nodded at that. That was the right answer in his mind. G was definitely the one who Deeks should tell first. And preferably next time he would be awake when he did it.

"Good. Now about your training-" Sam said only to be interrupted by the Deeks' head shooting up and the wide eyed look on his face.

"My what?" Deeks asked in shock. What was Sam on about now?

"Well can't have you getting hurt while on the job. G cares about you too much, so I'm going to teach you a few things. Get you up to the right level." Sam replied in a condescending tone as if he was spelling out to a child. He would not let Deeks get hurt while he could prevent it. G loved this guy, whether either of them knew it or not, and he was not about to have G's heart break because he lost his love due to his lack of training.

"Sam I'm a cop. I can take care of myself. I'm fine. You worry about watching G's back, Kensi has mine." With that Deeks picked up his reassembled gun and went to walk out of the room

"This isn't over." Sam called to his retreating back, but he had a smile on his face. Deeks was okay. He had seen a different side of him during that conversation. A side that stood up to him. That was good, it meant he would be able to deal with whatever issues he and G faced next. Because Sam wasn't stupid enough to think that their relationship would be smooth going. G had spent too long alone and unloved to welcome someone into his life easily. Point in fact that Deeks didn't even know where his partner lived. But he know knew Deeks could and would cope with whatever G threw at him. Yeah, he would do. And he was right, he did make G happy.

But that didn't mean he would lay off him. In fact he would be doubly hard on the kid now, he wouldn't let anything happen to the one who he knew held G's heart. Even if his friend was blind enough not to see it.

* * *

When he was far enough anyway from the armoury Deeks leant against the wall and just breathed. That had to be one of the hardest conversations he had ever had, and as an undercover cop that was saying something. But he known, as soon as Sam had tried to stare him down, he couldn't show any weakness. He felt he had done a pretty good job, even if his legs did now feel like jelly. Taking one more deep breath and putting the conversation with Sam out of his mind he pushed himself away from the wall and returned to the bullpen. He needed to make sure he got all his work done early today, he had to get ready for his date later after all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again my angels. I would like to thank Beststoriesever and** **raspberry dreams for the wonderful reviews.**

 **I can't believe I only started this story two weeks ago and I am already on chapter 40. Crazy. Maybe I should slow my updates, lol. That's not going to happen. This has grabbed me and is making me write constantly.**

 **Anyway time for date night, with a little help from our favourite partner that is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Sam and Callen offered to get something for everyone. Mainly because Sam had a few questions for his friend, and Callen because, well it got him out of the office and away from his paperwork for a while, not to mention he had questions of his own.

So there they sat, driving to their chosen food truck. That had taken a debt to start with, but now they were both trying to think of the right words to use to get answers to what they wanted to know.

"How did you know about me and Marty?" Callen asked taking the plunge first.

"Michelle and I both worked out your boyfriend was probably someone who we worked with. So I watched you. It wasn't until I saw the pair of you together on the Tracy case that I knew. Why are you only going on your first date tonight?" Sam answered finishing with a question of his own which got a narrowed eyed look from his partner. Callen knew he hadn't told him about the date, so that could only mean he found out from one other person. Just what had Sam said to Marty?

"How do you know that?" He asked in an even tone, hoping Sam hadn't done anything to his boyfriend. Because if he had he might not be so kind the next time they spared.

"Me and 'Marty' had a little chat." Sam responded with a smirk at G's look. He had never seen his partner so protective over anyone before. It was kind of sweet.

"Tell me you didn't threaten to hurt him." Callen sighed hoping Sam hadn't scared Marty into running from him, from them.

"Not at all." Sam replied in what he hoped was an honest tone. Because he hadn't threatened to hurt Deeks, he had threatened to kill him. Completely different.

"Hmmm. I told you, we weren't together to start with." Callen responded still not sure Sam was telling him the truth. He would have to ask Marty later, maybe at dinner.

"Right friend with benefits. Is he really a good cook?" Sam asked remembering what G had told Michelle about finding someone who cooked for him. He couldn't see it. I mean Deeks was, well he was Deeks. He couldn't see him in a kitchen, or at least not making anything that was actually edible while there.

"Not bad actually." Callen replied, though Sam still had his doubts. He knew his partner would eat anything, so his endorsement really wasn't that big an asset.

"So where are you taking him on your first date, or is he taking you?" Sam asked changing the conversation, hoping that Deeks was the one planning the date. Because if not, well then he felt sorry for the guy. They would probably end up in some bar eating burgers.

"I don't know. I mean I asked him to go for dinner, but I haven't really thought about it." Callen replied with a shrug. They would find a restaurant or something when they went out right?

"G. you need to book a table at a nice restaurant." Sam reprimanded him. He knew that he was going to become this guy, the one who had to make sure G did all he was supposed to when in a relationship. Hmm, he really was going to have to learn when they got together, no doubt G wouldn't even think about that anniversary, but he would make sure he remembered. He would not let G ruin the best thing he had ever known happen to him, even if that thing was Deeks.

"Why?" Callen asked seriously confused. He didn't understand that. I mean he and Marty had been together for a while, so it wasn't like it was a real first date. Why go to all the bother of having to dress up and go to a fancy restaurant?

"Because it's your first date." Sam explained with a sigh. Yep, it looked like Deeks wasn't the only one he had to train. He needed to train G about how to be in a relationship.

"But we're already together." Callen exclaimed. It made no sense to him.

"That doesn't matter. Michelle and I are married, yet we still have date night. We dress up and I take her to a fancy restaurant. You have to make an effort with these things." Sam replied with patience. He knew this was all new to the guy next to him.

"Okay, where would you recommend?" Callen asked worrying now that maybe he was going to ruin the night for Marty. If he expected a fancy dinner, then he was going to get one. Callen would give him anything he wanted to get that happy smile on the guy's face.

"That you can get a table at the last minute?" Sam asked before turning silent while he thought for a minute. "I know a guy, I'll give him a call." He finally said having gone through ideas and dismissing the rest of them. It was a nice restaurant, maybe not as fancy as he personally would like, but this was G, his partner would probably prefer the more relaxed atmosphere.

"You know a guy?" Callen asked in astonishment. Since when had Sam known people in the restaurant business? It was like he was seeing a whole new side to him. It was fascinating.

"We met when I was learning to be a sommelier." Sam explain making Callen chuckle. How could he forget when Sam had trained as one of those, and then insisted on wearing that gold corkscrew pin for a whole year.

"Of course you did." He muttered still chuckling to himself and earning a glare from the man who had just pulled the car to a stop by there decided food truck.

"Do you want me to get you a table at his restaurant or not? Because from what I saw Deeks is very excited about the idea of his first date with his boyfriend." Sam replied using the one thing he knew which would get to G. Namely his boyfriends feelings. Hmm, maybe it wasn't so bad they were dating, he now had the perfect manipulation material on his partner.

"Fine get us the table. I'll go get lunch." Callen responded as he climbed out of the car. Damn Sam. but if it was what Marty would want, then it was what Marty would get.

* * *

Deeks had managed to leave the office early that day, and when Kensi looked at him with a raised eyebrow he couldn't stop himself from telling her he had a date. Though he didn't stick around to hear her opinion on the supposed bimbo he was going out with that night. With both G and Sam being aware of exactly who he was going on a date with, he really didn't want to see how that conversation turned out. Though maybe he should have, because as soon as the words had left Kensi's mouth Sam had shut her down. Deeks would have appreciated the support, if he had known of it. But as it was his mind was filled with G and where he was going to take him.

It took him a while to decide what to wear, he really didn't know what kind of place G would take a date, and so had no basis for decision making. But finally he settled on a black shirt and a smart pair of black jeans. It was something that would be fine in a nice restaurant, as well as somewhere less formal. Running his hands through his hair he looked in the mirror. Yeah, he would do. It was at the point there was a knock on his door making him frown. he was about to go out, he didn't have time for whatever it was his neighbour wanted, and he didn't even question that it was her. She was the only one who came round his place and actually knocked after all.

Going to the door and pulling it open with a pleasant but slightly annoyed smile on his face he found his jaw dropping open. Because it wasn't his neighbour at the door, it was G.

"You knocked." Was the only thing he could think to say, though he felt a little stupid at the smile that appeared on G's face at his words.

"Well I have been told that you don't break into the home of someone you're on a first date with." Callen replied running his eyes up and down Marty's body and seeing how well the shirt and jeans fitted on him. He briefly considered changing his mind and pushing the guy back into his apartment, but no. They were going on a date. Their first date.

"I could argue that you shouldn't break into people's apartments at any time, but I know it would be a waste. You look good." Deeks responded finally getting his head into gear and seeing that G was wearing a blue shirt that set off his eyes, making their colour look deeper, warmer, and dark blue jeans. He wondered briefly what he had done to manage to get this man. He looked amazing.

"You too. You ready to go?" Callen asked not sure how to take the complement Marty had given him. Mainly because it wasn't him who had chosen his clothes. It seemed Hetty had got wind of the fact that they were going on their first date and had pulled him into wardrobe before he could leave work.

"Yeah sure." Deeks replied pulling his door closed and following G out. This was a rather surreal experience in his mind, for however long they had been together in one capacity or another, this was the first time they had gone out, as a couple. Deeks couldn't stop himself from reaching for G's hand and curling his fingers around his as they made their way to his car. He was instantly repaid for his action by G responding. And so it was with big smiles and holding hands they left Deeks apartment building and made their way to Callen's car.

The restaurant was a small family owned Italian, and when they arrived and Callen gave his alias' name they were ushered to a table at the back, where they could see every part of the restaurant, but they were not immediately seen by the other patrons. It was perfect and Callen did have to wonder how Sam had managed this. He would have to thank the guy when he next saw him.

* * *

Deeks looked around the restaurant with a smile of pleasure. This was just the sort of place he liked. It was intimate and warm, and from the behaviour of the staff he could guess that G was a regular here. A little bit more information he had on the man in his life. When they were left alone with their menus Deeks turned to the man seated next to him in the booth.

"So you come here often?" He asked with a cheeky grin, though it was softened by his desire to actually know the answer.

"No. this is my first time." Callen replied, though when he saw the confused look Marty was giving him he knew he had to explain. "Sam recommended it. He trained with the sommelier."

"Wait, Sam's a trained sommelier?" Deeks asked with a gleeful look at discovering this new piece of information about G's partner.

"Yep." Callen replied with a smile. He wasn't sure he should have told Marty that, he had no idea what he would do with the information. But hey, he was pretty sure his 'friend' had threatened the younger man earlier, so only fair he give him ammunition against him. Of course Marty's reply was not the one he expected at this revelation.

"Wow. I must get him to recommend some wines to me." Deeks responded with excitement. He liked a good wine, and knowing someone who had that sort of palette was always good.

"Seriously?" Callen asked in shock, because… seriously?

"Good wine always make good food taste better, G." Deeks stated as if this was a well-known fact. But it wasn't one G had ever heard before.

"Now you're sounding like him, though he would add on the fact he doesn't think I know what good food is." Callen replied with a shake of his head at seeing this sudden similarity between the two men. For a second he was worried they would bond over wine, but then he shook it off. If they did it would be a good thing right? He wanted his partner and boyfriend to be friends, right? Or at least he did as long as they didn't then gang up on him at any rate.

With that they both turned back to their menus, though they did find that often their eyes met across the tops of them. And when it came to what to the choice of wine, Callen let Sam's friend choose whatever he thought would go best with the dishes they had selected.

And then it was just the two of them with good food and good wine talking, or as it usually was, Deeks talking. Telling stories of his childhood exploits with his friend Ray, without the need for keeping secrets as there was the last time they had done this. Callen even added in a few of his own with some of the foster children he been with, not that he mentioned that was how he knew them. He didn't want to bring down the fun evening they were having with his life story. So instead they just talked and got to know each other a little better, though neither of them touched on the darkness in their pasts. One day they would share, but that day was not now. No now they just enjoyed their first date with the man they loved, though only one of them knew that final fact. But one day, one day they would both realise what they meant to each other. These things take time, and right then they had plenty of it to enjoy in the perfect company.


	41. Chapter 41

**Right then. Last update tonight. I would like thank and for the lovely reviews.**

 **This chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 7 'Anonymous'. But this episode wouldn't be included much as nothing really will change expect the start and the end.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The first date had been awesome and was quickly followed by the second the next morning, if you could call a trip to the beach where Marty managed to get G on a surfboard a date. He didn't care if it was or not, he had his man out in the ocean and he was able to pull him close and kiss him as they let the gentle waves move beneath them and their wetsuit coated legs rubbed against each other.

And neither of them noticed the other surfer giving them strange looks as he moved on the waves.

Eric on the other hand noticed Callen and Deeks straight away, and when he saw Deeks pull Callen in for a kiss his eyebrows rose, but then he smiled. They looked happy. He wasn't going to intrude on their private time, and instead made sure he stayed well enough away from them they didn't see him. He didn't care if they were together, he thought it the perfect romance story and none of his business.

* * *

Therefore it was a perfect weekend in both Callen and Deeks' minds, spending Saturday riding the waves, and Sunday just lounging around Deeks apartment together. They didn't want it to end. But soon enough Monday morning roll around.

* * *

Deeks was happily sleeping when he was rudely awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Without opening his eyes he reached toward the bedside table to grab only to have it handed to him by the other man in his bed.

"Deeks." He said in a sleepy voice as he answered whoever it was that was calling him at this god awful time of the morning.

"Deeks. Get your ass out of bed. You have training this morning." Came the snap of command down the phone making Deeks blink and try to work out who it was talking to him and what it was they wanted him to do.

"I have what?" He mumbled still not completely awake, though he had now recognised the voice. It was Sam.

"Training, I'll even give you the choice of sparing partners, me, Kensi or G. Now get up." Sam replied simply not happy with the sleepy responses he was getting. How could the guy sleep through G between up taking apart his stuff and talking out loud in foreign languages?

"But I don't want to." Deeks whined down the phone. He didn't like the sound of training, or the choice of partners. It made him feel like he was going to get his ass handed to him, and that was not how he wanted to spend his morning thank you very much.

"It's not about what you want Deeks." Sam sighed in exasperation. How did G put up with him?

"Don't care. Going back to sleep now." Deeks answered having made his decision. He wasn't going to let Sam kick his ass. It was way too early for that.

"Put G on the phone." Sam responded knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with the younger man. Hopefully he could persuade his partner to make his boyfriend get some training.

"Here it's for you." Deeks said waving the phone at G, and when he took it he collapsed his head back to where it had been resting on G's chest and closed his eyes. Fully prepared to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Sam." Callen said knowing who it was. He could recognise his number easily enough after all. And when he heard Marty's whine he could guess what it was about. His partner was all for making sure everyone was prepared.

"Tell your boyfriend to get up." Sam replied without any thought to his words or the scene that he might be interrupting in the bedroom. He didn't need to think about that, he needed to make sure Deeks didn't get himself killed.

"Why? I'm quiet happy having him exactly where he is." Callen responded with a chuckle as he looked down at the mop of blonde hair that was lying across his chest. Yep, he was very happy for Marty to stay exactly where he was.

"Because I want to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. So his training starts today. I even gave him the choice of sparing partners, me, you or Kensi." Sam replied simply knowing exactly what buttons to press to get his partner to agree with his idea.

"Kensi? That's just cruel." Callen answered with a sigh as he leaned back. Sam was right, Marty could do with some training if he was going to operate with them. But that didn't mean he had to like the idea of pulling them both out of bed to do it.

"He'll have to learn sometime." Sam smirked down the phone as he made his way to his car. He had called Deeks with plenty of time for the guy to get up and get in.

"Okay, we'll be there in an hour or so." Callen finally agreed. Okay maybe Marty could use some training, but he wasn't giving up his time with the guy for it thank you very much.

"G, no he-" but Sam's protested where cut off by Callen hanging up the phone and turning to the man who was trying to pretend to be asleep on his chest.

"I don't want to train, nor do I want to get up." Deeks mumbled grumpily. Why did he have to train?

"It's good for you Marty, builds character." Callen responded with a smirk at the head that was all hair to his view. Very nice hair he had to say.

"You sound like my mom. Fine I'm getting up, but I am not fighting Sam." Deeks replied with a sigh pulling himself into a sitting position even if it was completely against his will. He would do it for G.

"I would be more worried about fighting Kensi if I was you. She is mean." Callen replied before sitting up as well and placing kisses on Marty's shoulder, after all they didn't have to be at the mission for another hour or more. There were plenty of things they could do before they left. And he had a nice long list in his mind. And Deeks when he caught Callen's thoughts, couldn't agree more.

* * *

It was an hour and half later that Deeks and Callen finally rolled into the gym. Though Deeks was slightly earlier due to the fact he hadn't had to go to another house to shower and change.

But they both arrived in work out gear to find Sam glaring at the pair of them. Though he didn't say anything due to the fact Kensi was standing next to him. The pair of them just having had a good work out together.

"Right Deeks. Knife fighting, how much experience have you had?" Sam asked turning to the man he needed to train.

"Umm, enough to know to avoid it?" Deeks replied with the raise of his eyebrow. I mean knife fights? Not something you wanted to get involved with, plus when he was working he had a gun. And as the saying goes, you don't bring a knife to a gun fight.

"Okay. Let me show you some moves." Sam responded realising that this was going to be more difficult that he had previously thought. The guy had no training in close combat situations. And he needed that if he was going to work with them. Sometimes the knife was the better weapon than a gun.

"Right," Deeks sighed as he took the fake knife Sam held out for him. There was no way he was going to get out of this. Neither Sam nor G would let him. But still…

"Do they have to watch?" Deeks asked pointing at G and Kensi who it seemed had settled in to enjoy the show.

"G, go fight Kens. I think she needs to work with someone who is more… spontaneous than me." Sam answered understanding that Deeks didn't want an audience. No one did when they were learning something new after all. He got that.

"Right, come on Kensi." Callen replied also understanding what Marty wanted and that Sam needed to be able to have Marty's complete focus. He knew he could trust his partner to train his boyfriend. Sam had was good and had a lot more patience than people thought he did when it came to training. It was why Callen usually left it to him to do the basics with any new agent they got. He trained them on the fun stuff.

"Really? I wanted to watch." Kensi moaned though she didn't hesitate to follow Callen to the other training area that had been set out. She knew fighting him would be something very different from Sam and she was relishing the challenge. Because while most would think Sam the most deadly member of their team, she knew it was in fact their team leader. He would fight dirty without hesitation, and he always fought to win.

"Would you want your partner watching you when you just started learning?" Callen asked as they settled opposite each other in the training circle.

But before Kensi could even think to reply he had moved and the dance was on.

* * *

Deeks wasn't sure what to expect from this training session, maybe Sam just wanted a new way to pummel him? But as the time went on he found out just what a patient and descent trainer Sam really was. He showed him the basic moves, how to block most thrusts and showed him how to use an opponent's movements to his advantage. Oh he was nowhere near the rest of team, he knew that. But he definitely learnt a few very usual things. He was just tiring when Eric came down to tell them they had a case. A shooting at the federal building making them all go quickly to shower and change before they went up into ops to see what they had this time.

Sam on the other hand was pleased with Deeks. He picked things up quickly and he was fast and light on his feet. Instinctively knowing where to go to get out of the way of his strikes. His style reminded him of G's. Just with a hell of a lot less training. And for that style to be that instinctive he knew it had to be learnt through a continual practise of avoiding being hit, rather than one that was taught. And it told him a lot about Deeks childhood. Not that he would mention that fact. He would let him have his secrets, but he hoped he and G talked about it. It would be good for the both of them in his mind. But right now, they had a new case.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Guest, Petunia3116, Beststoriesever and Thevampiresrulez for the amazing reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So this chapter covers the whole of season 2, episode 7 'Anonymous'. I found it seriously hard to write and it's a bit choppy, but I hope it's okay and that you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The case of the shooting at the federal building soon became one of looking for a four man terrorist cell who had had reconstructive surgery so that their faces wouldn't be recognised, and a hunt for the only woman who knew what they now looked like and could help them stop in impending attack. Every time Eric had to brief the team he found he couldn't meet Deeks or Callen's eyes without a small smile appearing on his lips at how well they made it seem like nothing was going on between them. But then they were undercover agents, it was there job he guessed, and really nothing to do with him.

The team split, with Sam and Callen going after intel on the attack, while Kensi and Deeks went looking for the woman. Which was going fine, they spotted her at the Malibu Medi-Spa and everything. But when Deeks went to follow her, it didn't go quite according to plan.

* * *

Sam and Callen were on their way out to an address Eric had found when they met Deeks coming back in, being led by Kensi as he currently had his eyes closed. His very red and sore looking eyes. It made Callen go instantly on alert. He wanted nothing more than to take Marty from Kensi and guide him to his chair and look after him, but he knew he couldn't do that. They were in the middle of a case. But he couldn't stop the worry in his voice as he spoke.

"What happened to you?" He asked gently, completely ignoring the other two people standing with them making Sam roll his eyes as him.

"I got peppered." Deeks replied with sigh. He had hoped that he could avoid running into G until the irritation had gone done a bit. I mean he really would prefer if his boyfriend didn't see him like this. But too late now.

"Peppered? Heh. Any luck with Jillian?" Sam asked causing Kensi to turn to him and therefore miss the worried, protective look on G's face as he studied the damage.

"Yeah. Yeah I found her. He lost her." Kensi replied with a shake of her head. Only Deeks would get himself peppered, it was like he was a trouble magnet or something.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine." Deeks responded though the last bit was more directed to G than to Sam. He didn't want him to worry about him.

Of course Kensi then went into details of how it had come about but Callen really wasn't listening. He was still watching Marty to make sure he really was going to be okay. Deciding that he would be fine, Kensi would look after the guy and Hetty was around as well, he and Sam proceeded to the car to go and see if they could stop this terrorist attack.

"He'll be fine, G." Sam said once they were driving away and he noticed his partner was even more quiet than usual. Trust Deeks to get himself injured and worry Callen. This was why he really didn't think it was a good idea to date co-workers.

"I know he will." Callen replied before turning the conversation back to the case and pushing his thoughts about Marty to the back of his mind. Sam was right, his boyfriend would be fine.

* * *

The next time he saw Marty he was looking much better, and they had Jillian, not that she was talking. It was then Sam chose to go in and speak to her, leaving the rest of the team outside so they could watch on the monitors. After all as he pointed out to G, he had a lot more in common with her than either he or Kensi did.

So that was how both Kensi and Deeks found out that Sam had kids, plural. That there was a lot more to the senior agent than either of them had known. Because Sam had a family. Deeks could understand him keeping it a secret, they all had secrets, but it did give him another insight into G's partner, and his boyfriend's relationship with the man. He remembered when they had first got together G had said he was sleeping on Sam's couch, so he must have interacted with the Hanna family. Must be close not just to Sam, but his kids and wife as well, if he had one. He hadn't seen Sam wearing a wedding ring, but he guessed in this job it was better not to show any personal connections. He wouldn't ask for any more details unless Sam choose to share them, but it did give him one more clue into the relationship G had with his partner. The relationship that he knew meant so much to both of them.

* * *

They finally found the target of the attack, and to stop it they would have to go in undercover, meaning they would all have to dress up in Hetty's best tuxedos. Deeks had to say he approved of the attire, he looked frigging awesome. He was even more approving when he saw G come out wearing his own. Damn that guy looked hot in a tux. He had a real James Bond vibe going on, and Deeks loved it.

Callen for his own part decided that Marty looked way to sexy in his own suit, it seemed to hang on his body yet it was tight in all the right places in his mind. Oh yeah, he might have to find other undercover ops where the younger man would have to wear that again. He knew Hetty did like getting value for money for the clothes she arranged for them all after all. But first they had to stop a terrorist attack.

They managed it, just in the nick of time turning off the gas before it was released on the unsuspecting public. It was a job well done and they all were feeling pretty good with themselves as they returned to the mission.

It was Deeks who suggested they go out and road test there swanky clothing, even if he knew for a fact two out of the three men present were not available, namely himself and G. It would still be good fun to have a few cocktails, and see if he could persuade G to try and talk to him in a British accent while drinking a martini, shaken not stirred. But it seemed Hetty wasn't so keen on his plan. So rather than hitting the town he, Sam and G found themselves changing back into their regular clothes, Kensi having already left for her date with a bubble bath and a tub of Rocky Road.

"Hey G. Michelle has ordered you and your boyfriend to come have dinner with us tomorrow night." Sam said as he checked the messages on his phone and saw the one from his wife. She wanted to meet Deeks, make sure he was good enough for his partner. And Sam being the slightly devious man he was, couldn't wait to see what she did to the guy.

"Wait ordered… who's Michelle?" Deeks asked with confusion as he looked between the other two who just smirked at each other.

"Michelle is his wife." Callen supplied with a smile. He was sure that Michelle actually told Sam to ask them, but Sam's words were a more accurate read of the woman.

"She wants me to come to dinner? Why?" Deeks asked alarmed. he had realised that G had to be close to Sam's family, but surely he could have more time to come to terms with the idea that they were at the stage where they he was meeting the family than just a day, right? Why did it have to be so soon?

"She wants to make sure your good enough for him." Sam replied his smirk going even bigger as he saw Deeks eyes widen at that bit of intel. It was nothing but the truth after all.

"Okay, well… okay." Deeks finally responded still getting his head around that apparently he was meeting G's family tomorrow night, or at least the only family he knew about anyway. Oh this could go so bad.

"Tell her we'll be there." Callen replied chuckling at Marty's reaction. He couldn't understand it, he was just having dinner with Sam's family. They were okay, though he should probably warn him about Kam's love of Disney princesses and tea parties.

* * *

Callen returned to Marty's house with him, though they both drove their own cars, and as such they didn't get a chance to talk until they were inside.

"So what's Michelle like?" Deeks asked as soon as the door closed behind them. He needed to know so he could prepare for the dinner the next evening.

"She's nice, ex-CIA." Callen replied as if that explained everything, making Deeks roll his eyes at such a detailed description.

"Oh great, another spy. So how many children do they have?" He asked trying to get as much intel as he could now it seemed he was going to be meeting them. It was prudent to be prepared.

"Two. But only their daughter Kam will be there. Aidan is away at school." Callen responded while grabbing them both a beer before settling onto the couch with Marty in his arms.

"Okay, anything I should know?" Deeks asked realising that G wasn't telling him anything really. Though whether it was through design, or because he was G, he wasn't sure.

"Be prepared to discuss Disney princesses and be glad tomorrow isn't Sunday, you always want to avoid the Sunday casserole." Callen replied simply before moving to hand Marty the TV controls and ending the conversation. He would meet them soon enough, and could then see for himself what Sam's family were like. In fact Callen was looking forward to it. He wanted to be able to share that part of his life with the man in his arms now Sam knew about them. Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Petunia3116, Scififan33, Beststoriesever and Clare1974 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I half wrote this chapter last night, but it didn't seem right, and I decided to sleep on. Now I have rewritten it and finished and I am much happier with it. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks had made sure he had time to stop off at a couple of stores before he and G went to Sam's home for the family dinner. He had to buy a couple of things hoping that with them in hand he would make a good impression on Michelle. Though when G had arrived to take him to Sam's and saw what he had, he had to give him a puzzled look. But thankfully he hadn't questioned him. Deeks was nervous enough as it was thank you very much. He didn't need G casting doubt on his plan.

Callen pulled the car into Sam's drive and gave Marty a reassuring smile. He didn't understand why he had the things he did in his hands, but he could tell the younger man was nervous about what was to come. He had no reason to be. He would make sure that Michelle didn't interrogate him to badly, and from what he had heard from Kensi, Marty was good with kids. So there really was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Sam had been watching out for G and Deeks to arrive. So as soon as he saw the car pull into the drive he shouted to his wife that they were here before moving to open the front door. Or course when he saw what Deeks was carrying as he got out of the car he couldn't help but laugh.

"You brought me flowers Deeks? I didn't know you cared." He smirked at the younger man making him roll his eyes.

"No I brought your wife flowers, and chocolates." Deeks replied finding himself strangely relaxing at the teasing words Sam sent him. It reminded him of work, and that was somewhere he was completely comfortable.

"Bribery Deeks? Really? You think that'll work on Michelle?" Sam responded crossing his arms trying to intimidate the detective, not that he thought it would work, but it was always fun to try, and they were at his home.

But before Deeks could think of a suitable answer to that one a woman appeared at Sam's side and smacked his arm. "Hush. Any man who brings me flowers and chocolates is welcome in my home. Deeks is it? They are lovely, thank you." Michelle said moving to take the gifts form the man with a smile on her face. Her husband had told her all about Deeks, even before he had known that he was the one dating G. So she knew how he liked to tease the man, but from the look on his face he was already worried about this dinner enough. Sam did not need to add to it.

"You're welcome, and call me Marty." Deeks replied giving her his most charming smile. Anyone who could deal with Sam like that, was definitely someone he wanted on his side, thank you very much.

"I'm Michelle it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she took a step back her hands now full of flowers and chocolates and ran her eyes up and down Deeks body before smirking at him. "I can see why G likes you."

Deeks blinked a couple of times at her blunt words before turning on his megawatt smile once more. "Well thank you. I try my best." He responded with an outlandish swish of his hair and a bat of his eyelashes. He liked this woman, she was cool.

"Hey no flirting with my wife." Sam barked out from where he had been greeting G, or more to the point asking what the hell he was doing letting Deeks bring his wife flowers. Not because he didn't think Michelle deserved flowers, he just didn't want the younger guy to show him and G up. Not that G cared. Michelle liked them and therefore she was inclined to like Marty, and that was all he cared about.

"And why shouldn't he flirt with me Sam?" Michelle called out as she made her way back towards the house with Deeks on her kneels, though she did detour to her husband to place a kiss on his cheek as she continued in a quieter tone so only he and G would hear. Not that G was listening he was walking Marty. "It's nice to know I still have it."

"Oh you have it, but I'm the only one who gets it." Sam murmured in responded pulling her back when she was about to walk away so he could give her a proper kiss, but not crush her flowers.

Once she pulled away from him, Michelle gave her husband a saucy smile before continuing her journey back inside, leaving Sam to turn back to his fun game of teasing Deeks. But suddenly there was a sound of little, yet very loud, feet heard coming towards them and Kam Hanna ran out from the house with a cry of "Uncle Callen."

"Hey Kam." Callen replied as giving her a hug as she reached him and threw her arms around him. And Deeks watching on couldn't help but smile at the sight nor the words. The idea that to her, he was Uncle Callen. Yep G really was close to this family.

"Kam, this is my friend Marty." Callen said as he took the girls hand and led her over to the other man, who rather than smile down at her, moved so he was crouching in front of her at her eye level.

"Hello Marty." Kam greeted smiling at him happily and holding out her hand in greeting as she had seen her parents do.

"It's good to meet you Kam, I love your dress." Deeks responded shaking her hand while giving her his friendliest smile. She was adorable, you couldn't not smile at that face looking at you.

"My dad said you liked princesses." Kam replied with complete innocence, missing the frown G sent his partner who was too busy laughing at how his daughter had got straight to the point of the trap he may have laid for the detective to notice.

"I do. I love princesses." Deeks responded suddenly very glad he had sent some of his day surreptitiously brushing up on his Disney knowledge for this very encounter. Though he did also cut his eyes up to G and smirk a little, wondering if the other man could in anyway be described as a princess. Hmm, he love to try calling G that. Princess. But if he did then he would probably end up on his ass. He wasn't sure if it would be worth it or not.

"Who's your favourite?" Kam asked her eyes going wide with delight at finding an adult who loved princesses as much as her.

"I couldn't choose. I love them all equally." Deeks replied turning his eyes back to the girl, only for her to nod in agreement as she suddenly let go of G's hand and grabbing his, almost pulling in over in her decision to take him into her home so she could show him all her dolls and princes paraphernalia.

And so that was how Deeks was dragged away by Kam, who was talking about all the things she wanted him to see.

"That was cruel." Callen said returning to Sam's side with crossed arms and glaring at his partner. Poor Marty, what had he done to deserve having to deal with Kam and her current princess obsession?

"I don't know, he's like a big kid. I'm sure they will get on fine." Sam replied completely unrepentant at what he had done. It had been hilarious, and it hadn't once crossed his mind that Deeks would let his daughter down.

"I know they will. But just think about what he could teach her?" Callen responded in a suggestive tone as he made his way into the house with the aim of going into the kitchen to see Michelle. Though he did take the time to enjoy the dark look that descended on Sam's face at his words, and he couldn't stop the smirk that appeared when Sam suddenly moved very quickly towards where he could hear his daughters voice coming from.

Maybe leaving Deeks alone with his kid wasn't a good idea. God knows what he would persuade her to do.

* * *

Michele had her back to the doorway cooking, but she felt the hair on her neck rise as if someone was staring at her. And if someone had managed to walking into her kitchen without her hearing them? Well she knew exactly who it was.

"So G, that's your man, huh?" She asked turning round with a smile as she wiped her hands, her flowers already proudly displayed in a vase. She could hear her daughter chatting happily away in another room so she guessed their men were both with her.

"Yep." Callen replied not being able to stop the smile that crossed his lips at the thought of Marty. At how he had crouched down to Kam's level to talk to her. He really was a natural with children, he wondered briefly if he had any younger siblings. It was that thought that made G realise he really didn't actually know anything about the family of Marty Deeks. Of course he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with his own revelations. I mean he hadn't even told Marty he didn't know who his parents were, nor that his sister who he barely remembered was dead.

"He's very good looking." Michelle said unaware of the thoughts that were going through G's mind. In fact she was still stuck on how good looking the boy really was. She had to say G had good taste.

"I agree." Callen nodded. He couldn't really say anything else could he? Well he could have said he wasn't just very good looking on the outside but also an amazing person as well, but she would see that for herself soon enough. And well, he wasn't sure he wanted to share that information with Michelle. He knew her, she would start reading things between the lines and ask probing questions.

"And he obviously has good taste." Michelle continued as she turned back to pan on the hob and gave it a good stir. She had meant with her words that if he was dating G then he could see what she did, what Sam did. That he was a good man on the inside. He just needed someone to love him and take care of him. She hoped he had finally found it. Sam thought so, and she trusted her husband's judgement on the guy with relation to his feelings for G.

Callen heard her words and understood, though he wasn't sure saw how true he thought they were. If anything he was seriously luckily that Marty was with him, especially after his small freak out. Damn he really was starting to sound like Marty.

But none of this he said. Instead he did his favourite thing and deflected with a smirk. "You like your flowers then?"

"You could learn a few things from him G Callen." Michelle replied, mock scolding at him. Not that she would ever expect any gifts from G. He was family, but it was nice of Marty to bring her things. It showed he would be able to make sure G started to learn some finer social niceties.

"I'll take note, I promise." Callen responded with a sincere tone she didn't believe for a minute. So all she did in answer was to scoff at him and shoo him from her kitchen. Let him go and play with her daughter and their men. Let him go and spend time with the one he loved and his brother outside of working hours in a place he could show his feelings for them both without thought.

Callen obeyed her nonverbal order and followed the sound of voices only to come the doorway of Kam's room to find both Sam and Marty sitting on the floor with toy cups in their hands apparently having a tea party. Though Marty also had a plastic tiara in his hair and seemed to be really getting into it while Sam just smiled lovingly at his child. Callen couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of his lips at the sight of those tiny things in the men's big hands, not to mention Marty's new hair accessory.

"G, why don't you join us?" Sam said hearing his partner's chuckle, and deciding that he should be at this tea party too. Kam should get to play with her Uncle Callen, and well, he could help him keep Deeks in line. Or at least that was his plan. Though when he saw the younger man turn to his boyfriend with twinkling eyes Sam wondered if maybe he hadn't just led G into some kind of trouble.

"Yeah G. We're having tea. I love tea, and Kam said I could be a princess. Kam do you think Uncle Callen could be a princess too?" Deeks asked turning back to the little girl with a wide begging smile, wondering if she had any other tiaras around her room. Because he knew if he was the only one who was wearing one, neither Sam nor G would ever let him live it down. Of course that didn't stop him from doing so when Kam had held it out proudly to him saying it was her second favourite, her first favourite already in her own head of course.

"Yeah Kam, I think uncle Callen will make a great princess." Sam agreed deciding to side with Deeks on this one. Though mainly because he was wondering what G would come up with to get out of this. He was a master at avoiding such situations when it came to Kam, without her being hurt in anyway.

Callen watched Kam go to see what she had as he made his way inside and sat down between Sam and Deeks at the little table. He knew normally he would come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't be a princess, but looking into Deeks happy shinning eyes Callen knew he couldn't do it this time. No this time he was going to sit there with a plastic monstrosity on his head and smile as he pretended to drink tea from tiny toy cups. Because he would do anything to make sure that look didn't leave Marty's face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Michele came to the doorway of her daughter's room and had to stop herself from bursting out laughing at the sight that greeted her. Because there sat in the floor having a tea party were two fierce federal agents and a detective who scared the crap out of bad guys on a daily basis. And yet they sat there, with G and Marty both having tiaras in their hair, and Marty even had a wand in his hand which he seemed to be waving over G. it was adorable and so very funny. She briefly felt sorry that G and Marty wouldn't have kids of their own, the younger man was obviously a natural. But as long as they stayed together it would be unlikely they would ever have a family other than her own. But she was happy to share. A child could never have too much love in her mind, nor to many people to give it. Finally pulling her mind from her thoughts she coughed only to gain four sets of eyes turned to her.

"If you're done with your tea, dinner is ready." She said with a smirk making G automatically reach up to take of his tiara, though his hand was gently batted away by his boyfriend making him turn and glare at him. Not that Marty seemed to care, he just smiled back as if to say, you're not taking that off until Kam lets you. Michelle seeing this decided to take pity on her brother-in-law. "No tiara's at the table." She proclaimed before turning and leaving, expecting them all to follow.

Callen sighed in relief at Michelle's words and couldn't stop the smirk he sent Marty as he took his off and laid it down in front of him, which was soon joined by Kam's and Marty's as well as his wand. Though the younger man did heave a forlorn sigh at its loss, even if it was all an act, it made Kam smile.

"Next time you come Uncle Marty, we can do this again." She said before jumping up to go and wash her hands for dinner, leaving three rather startled men behind. Because that was the first time she had called Deeks Uncle Marty. None of them had told her to say it, nor had they expected her to take to the detective so soon. But it seemed she had.

And that was how Deeks suddenly became a member of the Hanna family.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank French fan (Guest),** **Ali (Guest), Petunia3116, Scififan33,** **kgs, Beststoriesever and Guest for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like ot thank those of yopu who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The evening was rounded out by the four adults settling down in the livingroom, talking about inconsequential things and the men teasing each other with their usual banter, Michelle joining in with ease. The atmosphere was similar to the one that they shared at work, and yet there were also subtle differences. Like the way Callen and Deeks called each other by their first names, the gentler tone with which they would speak to each other, the way they didn't even try to hide when their eyes met and they smiled at the one they cared for, both knowing they were in a place that it was safe to behave as they really were. A couple. Of course there was also a rather major difference and neither Sam nor Michelle could fail to notice, even if Callen and Deeks didn't see it themselves. Though that was probably more because to them, it wasn't any different than any other night they had spent together.

This difference was the way Callen and Deeks were sitting on the couch together. It was the same way as they did at Deeks home. It felt natural to the both of them for Deeks to curl up next to his boyfriend, and for Callen to wrap his arm around his shoulders, letting his fingers play unconsciously with ends of Marty's hair. So natural in fact that they didn't even realise the picture they presented to the married couple watching them with soft smiles, at how it showed just how comfortable the two men were in each other's company, and at how close they wanted to be to each other.

Sam couldn't believe that it was his partner, the confirmed lone wolf, he was watching let someone into his heart. I mean sure he had known, but this was the first time he had seen G and Deeks together outside of work, and it was definitely an eye opening experience. Because somehow together, G was more relaxed and Deeks was calmer. And watching the two of them share looks and silent conversation, and even seeing G pull Deeks hair when he felt he was going too far only to lean over and kiss it better without thought when the detective became outraged, he could see the love they both had, the connection and the bond they had somehow developed yet had hidden from him for so long. They weren't as you expect a new couple to be, they weren't in any honeymoon period of rose tinted bliss, no. What Sam saw as he watched them on his couch, was a real couple. Two people who knew each other well, who loved each other, and who would do anything for the other without thought. There was a give and take between them that worked. He had no idea how, all he knew was it did, and that really was all that mattered.

* * *

At the end of the night as Michelle and Sam stood on their doorstep waving goodbye to the two men Michelle put his thoughts into a few simple words.

"I like him. He's good for G." She said as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved, a soft smile on her face as she remembered just sitting there and watching Marty and G together. They really were perfect together.

"Yeah he is, as long as he doesn't get himself killed." Sam agreed seriously, even if he did have a smile on his face at all he had learnt about Marty Deeks and G Callen that evening. He had come to see what it was G saw in the younger man, and he couldn't fault the way he had been with Kam.

Though as he thought his words he realised he was going to have to step up Deeks' training, because there was no way he was letting G lose what he had now seen he had.

* * *

During the journey back to Deeks apartment Callen smiled as he listened to the other man ramble on about how much he liked Kam and Michelle as well as other things he had noticed throughout the evening. Callen loved just sitting there listening to him as he drove them back, loved the sound of Marty's voice, but still the night had brought questions to his mind. Questions about Marty's past and his family, things that he wanted to know about his boyfriend, about the man who was such a big part of his life now. He wanted to know everything he could about Marty, and the lack of his own past only made him want to know more. But he also knew that if he asked the questions would be turned back on him. He had no idea what, if anything, Marty had heard around the office about him, what Kensi had told him about his past and his search for identity. And he wasn't sure if he wanted him to know that. He didn't want Marty to look at him differently if he found out the truth. Didn't want him to think of him as… damaged, fragile as he knew full well that Hetty and Sam, and to some extent Nate did on occasion. He liked the idea of Marty thinking he was just a normal guy, that G was just some nickname he went by rather than all he knew of his first name. He liked being the guy he saw he was in Marty's eyes, and he didn't want to remove that. But he also wanted to know about the man at his side. Wanted to know who he was, wanted to know what it was that made him into the man he was today.

He was still thinking these things when they returned, grabbing themselves beers and moving to the couch. Still wondering what to ask, what he was willing to share as he watched Marty reach out for the remote control for the TV. Still trying to think of words as his hand reached out and stopped him, still thinking when Marty leaned his head back so he could look into his eyes with confusion and concern. Still thinking as his mouth opened and the question came out.

"Do you have any siblings Marty?"

"No. I'm an only child, you?" Deeks asked not questioning the conversation. He could understand G wish to know more about him, especially after the night they had just spent with Sam and his family. He wanted to know about his man as well, so while he had not expected this turn of events, he was not going to question it.

"I had an older sister. Amy. She died when she was eleven." Callen replied swallowing the lump in his throat at saying the words. At telling Marty one of the few things he actually knew about himself. It wasn't something that was a secret, everyone in the office knew after all. They had been there when he found out while Marty had been away. But still, that was the first time he had spoken of her to someone who didn't know, told someone who didn't know the rest. Didn't know about his search for his family.

"That's shit. I'm sorry, G." Deeks responded with sympathy in his eyes as he turned around so he was lying chest to chest to G and could cup his jaw while he stroked his cheek with his thumb. Offering whatever he could to the man he loved.

That G had told him this, let him know this small but oh so painful detail about himself, that G was opening up to him… Deeks couldn't describe the feeling he had about that. It was as if he was being giving a small piece of G's heart, and there was nothing he won't do to honour that gift.

"Thanks." Callen whispered not realising how much emotion would come from the unconscious support Marty was giving him as he offered up a part of himself to him. He was glad that Marty hadn't asked for any details, just offered him the comfort he hadn't known he craved. The support of someone who he was coming to feel deep inside would always be there for him.

Slowly Callen moved his own hand so it rested on the back of Marty's hoping the other man would understand how grateful he truly was before he moved forwards and closed the distance between them to kiss Marty gently.

And Deeks kissed him back. Being just as gentle, offering up whatever G needed to take because he loved him and that was what you did with people you loved when they told you of their loss. And as he did so he thought no wonder G had never mentioned his family. No doubt that had broken them all in some way. He couldn't imagine the pain that sort of loss would cause. And close of the heels of that was the idea that maybe he could share some of himself with this man too. Not now, now was not the time to tell of his past, but maybe one day soon, he would.

Once he had himself under control Callen leaned back from the kisses and smiled as he found his hands once more in Marty's hair. Damn did he ever love it. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes staring at him and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in once more to place a quick kiss on Marty's lips before he spoke.

"So what am I watching tonight?" He asked handing his boyfriend the TV controls and affectively putting an end to what had been.

"Well now…" Marty replied moving so he was once more leaning back against G as he turned on the TV. He understood G's wish to go back to a normal night, and he respected it. He would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. He loved him, and he knew he could do nothing else.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank French fan (Guest) and lulu625 for the wonderful reviews. I would al so like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter takes place the morning of season 2 episode 8, 'Bounty', just before the start of that episode. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks groaned as the alarm woke him at some god awful time of the morning, only to feel his pillow vibrate as G chuckled at him.

"You agreed." Callen said as a way of greeting to the younger man as he turned his blue eyes on him and sent him a glare at his amusement.

"Yeah well, it seemed like a good idea yesterday. That and I didn't exactly have much choice." Deeks grumbled back before turning to snuggle closer to his boyfriend in the hopes he would let him go back to sleep, not that he thought that was going to happen.

"Come on Marty. I do not want to deal with Sam being pissed at me all day because he decides I'm the one that kept you in bed when you were supposed to be meeting him." Callen replied pulling on Marty's hair gently in the hopes of getting the man to turn his head up to him.

"But I don't wanna train." Deeks whined doing his best puppy dog eyes at G in the hopes he would relent and find him a way out of the agreement he made.

"Then you should have said no. How get your cute ass into the shower and I'll think about making you some breakfast." Callen replied with a smirk as he pushed the younger man off him even if he really didn't want to. He knew that Sam was doing this for him, so that nothing would happen to Marty in the field, and he really couldn't fault his partner, even if both he and his lover could fault the time at which Sam wanted to meet him.

"You mean coffee and burnt toast? Not really an incentive G." Deeks muttered darkly, but he did climb out of the bed and make his way to the bathroom, though not without swaying his hips and giving G a very good view of his very naked ass. Teasing the man he had left in his bed. It was his fault after all, he was the one who made him get up, in the less pleasant sense of the word.

By the time Deeks had showered he felt more awake. When he entered the kitchen he found G sitting at his table drinking coffee and reading yet another book, having already laid out a plate of unburnt toast with his favourite jam spread on it, and his coffee just the way he liked it beside it. And he found he really couldn't be cross with the man he loved for doing that.

Moving towards the drink he grabbed it and downed half of it straight off before shovelling the toast in his mouth, making Callen smile indulgently at him. Marty always was the same in the mornings, or at least he always seemed to be. Needing his caffeine fix before he could function, but G didn't care. He liked that quirk about the guy. And he liked knowing he was the only one who saw Marty before he became the happy-go-luckily guy he was once he had had his wake up juice.

"Thanks G." Marty said once he had finished his breakfast, moving to plant a sweet kiss on the other man's mouth before he made his way to the door.

"You forgetting something Marty?" Callen asked holding out the gun he had pulled from Marty's lock box, not that he had a key, but hey, semantics.

"Yeah that could be useful considering Sam is making me meet him in the firing range." Deeks agreed turning back and grabbing the gun, not even thinking of asking how G had got a hold of it. He was his superspy after all, and he was coming to the conclusion there was very little G Callen couldn't do. Especially if it involved him inadvertently making him falling even more in love with the guy. But no, right now he had to go and meet his boyfriend's partner and shoot things. That didn't actually sound that bad really, even if it was a good hour before they needed to actually be at work.

* * *

When Deeks arrived Sam was already there waiting for him with an array of different guns in front of him.

"Deeks. Sleep in?" He asked with a smirk at the fluster the other guy had when he came through the door in a rush making Sam realise he was worried about being late.

"Well I did have a really good incentive to stay in bed." Deeks replied with a smirk of his own at how Sam eyes narrowed at that. He did not want to think of G in bed with the younger man after all. Some things were best left well enough alone.

"Right, let's start…"

And what followed was an intensive session where Sam found himself impressed with the Deeks' skills. The guy could shoot, and he could do it with any gun he was given, correcting for the different weight and feel of each piece with ease. Deeks obviously didn't need any training in this area then, good. That meant he could concentrate on more hand to hand aspects. He could do that with pleasure. It was always good to make sure he knew in which area his trainee needed the most work in in his mind.

* * *

Kensi woke at a resemble hour, and having done her morning workout made her way into the mission. She was surprised when she came in via the gym to find Sam and Deeks in the firing range. Why was Sam alone with her partner? Because she couldn't see Callen there. What were they doing?

She still wasn't sure about Deeks, well no, that wasn't true. The guy had proved himself in the field, and it seemed that from the beginning Callen had trusted him. And recently she had seen that Sam also seemed to be more welcoming to the guy, more open and willing to train him in the things he felt he didn't know. But she was finding it hard to follow the senior agents lead. She knew she should trust Deeks, and she did to watch her back, mostly, but… there was something about Deeks that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that made her feel that he was keeping far too many secrets for her to give him trust she knew she should. She wanted what Sam and Callen had. But her and Deeks, they didn't have that. In fact they were so far from that it was ridiculous.

Deeks was also unlike any of the other partners she had had. He was experienced in undercover rather than a probie, and he wasn't a real agent but an LAPD liaison. She wasn't sure how to deal with that. How could she train someone who had more experience in certain parts of the job than she did? She had never done deep cover, usually only going in as Callen girlfriend to give him back up when he needed it. Her role was usually that of overwatch, her snipper skills used to the full. She knew this undecided status was causing a wariness between them, just as she knew it wasn't completely down to him. It was both of them. He didn't treat her as her other partners had with a slight reverence at someone who knew more than they did. No, Deeks would tease and flirt with her and yet she got the impression that there was nothing to it. He had once told her she wasn't his type and yet still he would flirt. It bugged her, and made her wonder what it was about herself that he didn't find attractive, even while he was trying to convince everyone else around them that he did. It was like he was working some cover she didn't understand.

Kensi wasn't stupid, she had watched him, and wondered and analysed and thought. But the only thing she could come up with was so outrageous she knew it couldn't be true. Because this was Deeks. He had stories about his women and, oh god did he had so many stories, the guy never shut the hell up. But there was still that niggling in the back of her mind asking 'what if?'. Because the only thing she could think from all she had seen and the feelings she had had around the guy was the idea that Deeks was gay. It would explain the idea he was working a cover. I mean she knew that wasn't something anyone in their line of work would want known. But still… No. He couldn't be, right?

Not that mattered, what did right now was what Sam and her partner were doing together in the firing range. Dumping her bag at her desk she made her way back quickly to the range to see what she could find out.

* * *

"You'll do." Sam said as Deeks shot everything he asked without question. But before Deeks could reply Kensi walked through the door.

"What is this, a shooting contest I wasn't invited too?" She asked in a jokey tone and with a bright smile on her lips though Sam saw a deeper question in her eyes. Asking what they were up too and why. But he wasn't about to tell her the answer to the last part, so he compromised.

"Just making sure Deeks had your back." Sam replied before moving towards the door leaving the junior partners to it.

"I will happily have a shooting contest with you Fern, if you want one." Deeks said to his partner as Sam made his way out. Trying to get her mind to stop wondering what was going on and instead hoping to get her to rise to the challenge, that and irate her with his use of the name Fern. Anything to deflect her mind for wondering. He and G were a secret, one that sure, Sam knew, but that did not mean Kensi needed to. And Deeks knew the whole training thing had come about from Sam wanting to make sure he didn't get hurt for G. It had nothing to do with him as a person, and everything to do with the other man's partner. But he was okay with that. He just didn't want Kensi to know.

"You're on." Kensi replied with a smile. Yes this was what partners did, they challenged each other and worked together. Hopefully this would help her bond with the man who had her back.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Scififan33, Veuve Noir, lulu625, Petunia3116, French fan (Guest) and Beststoriesever, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So this chapter is set in season 2, episode 8 'Bounty'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen and Sam were sitting nice and quietly in the bullpen, well almost quietly. Callen was reading the paper while Sam meditated. Or at least that was what he called it, Callen wasn't so sure about that. And as the big guy had gotten up early that morning to train Marty, he was pretty sure Sam was actually sleeping. And being Callen he really wasn't going to let the chance to wind his partner up go, because seriously, where would be the fun in that?

Of course their banter was interrupted by the junior partners joining them.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi had just been finishing up their shooting contest when everything seemed to blow up. She had asked to hold his gun, and there was no way Deeks was going to let that happen. No one touched his gun, well apart from G, but he was different. He was the man he loved. So no. He had never let anyone else handle his piece, it was his lifeline and sometimes the only thing he had that stood between life and death, he wasn't going to pass that round the office now was he? I mean come on.

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is." He said to Kensi as they walked back, trying to work out why she was so pissed at him for something that to him, seemed perfectly sensible.

"You don't trust me. I'd say that was a big deal, wouldn't you?" Kensi snapped back. Okay sure she knew she had her issues as well, but to not let her even look at his gun? I mean it was the weapon that had her back, why couldn't' she see it? What was his problem with this?

"I have a thing about my gun." Deeks replied with exasperation making Callen look up at him with a smirk as his mind took that in a completely different direction to the one Deeks had meant it. He had a thing for Marty's 'gun' too. Though the next words out of Kensi mouth made the smirk disappear to be replaced with a slight frown.

"At this point in our relationship, after all the stuff we have done-" Kensi started to say only for Deeks to hold up his hand and stop her, even as he eyes cut to his boyfriend who was now frowning at him. There was no relationship between him and Kensi, damn it. Surely G knew that right?

"I'm sorry. Did you just say relationship?" He asked calmly even while his usual cheeky smile appeared on his face at her words. He couldn't take this in any way other than a jokey one if he was going to maintain his cover.

"No, I said partnership, okay? You're very annoying." Kensi replied irritated. Why did Deeks have to do this? All the time he'd try to change the conversation from what they were talking about to something else. There was nothing going on between the two of them but work.

"Maybe I need a little space." Deeks responded leaning back on Kensi's desk so he could still see G out of the corner of his eye, his boyfriends face now had only a blank look of curiosity on it, as if he was enjoying the show he and Kensi were putting on.

"You are on my desk." Kensi breathed out trying to keep her temper in check with her partner. Why was it he always did this, pushed her damn buttons so much. It drove her crazy, he drove her crazy. And she would bet is Callen or Sam had to spend a serious amount of time with him, he would drive them crazy as well.

"Listen, here. Both of you. You don't trust each other. All the fist bumping and saying you got each other's back doesn't mean squat unless there's trust. So build it soon, or risk the consequences. You got it? And for the record I was meditating." Sam snapped out at the arguing pair having had enough. He needed them to realise what was missing and sort it out. Because he knew that losing either one of them was not an option.

"Oh. Is that what meditation sounds like? Because I call it yelling." Callen replied in a calm voice, though his eyes were a different story. He didn't like Sam shouting at Marty thank you very much, but he wasn't about to say that right then, and well… his partner was right, even if he did feel he could have said it without raising his voice. Hmm, Sam really did need to get some more sleep. He was always so grumpy when he was tried.

Before anyone else could say anything there was a whistle from Eric, calling them all to ops for their latest case. Kensi turned and walked away, not waiting for any of the others to join her. Which was good in Callen's mind because it gave him a few seconds as they walked up the stairs to have a word with his boyfriend.

"Relationship?" He said in a quiet voice as he walked past where Marty was still leaning on Kensi's desk.

"There is nothing going on, you know that." Deeks replied moving to fall into step next to his team leader slash lover. He didn't want G getting the wrong idea about him and Kensi, or any idea about them for that matter.

"But does she?" Callen asked carefully. He didn't want Kensi to develop feelings for Marty, he was his and he wasn't about to share him with anyone.

"What? Of course." Deeks responded with a frown of his own. He and Kensi may have a slightly volatile partnership, with him flirting with her and winding her up equally, but she knew it meant nothing, right?

"Ha-huh. Maybe you should try not flirting with her so much, just to make sure." Callen replied before he entered ops, not giving Deeks a chance to respond. Instead the younger man moved to his place behind the table, well away from Kensi. He didn't want G to get any idea that he might have feelings for his partner, because he didn't. No way. He loved G, and only G.

* * *

The case was a hard one, involving a guy who had been tortured to get intel on where a high value terrorist target was located. Deeks and Kensi were sent to protect the guys son, who it seemed didn't have the best relationship with his dad. It made something stir inside of Deeks as he told lies about his own father to the younger man, hoping to connect with him so that he could gain his trust. It brought the memories he tried so hard not to think about back into his mind, memories of the last time he had seen his father, what hell his life had been before then.

But he needed to push them back. He had a job to do, and it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it. Though as soon as he thought that someone did come into his mind. G. He could talk to G. he didn't know if the guy he loved would understand, but maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he would just be there for him as he shared that part of his past. Allowed him in. Plus G had told him about his sister, it would only be fair to tell him a bit about himself, about his family too, right? But before the case could close and he and G could talk, G and Sam disappeared off to Afghanistan to capture not just the terrorist, but also the man who done the torturing and killing.

Deeks wasn't sure how he felt about that. I mean it was one thing for his boyfriend to go off to the Caymans and arrest his former fake wife, it was a completely different story for him to go into war-torn country. He knew Sam would have G's back, just as he knew he wouldn't be alone. But that didn't stop him worrying, nor grabbing G just before he left and pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly while Sam ran interference for them, with the help of Hetty.

"Be careful G." He whispered as he held him, closing his eyes tight as he just breathed in the smell of the man he loved, felt his body against his own, and printed the memory of the feel of his arms around him and in his hair in his mind.

"Don't worry Marty, I'll be back soon." Callen replied pulling the younger man's head up so that he could look into his eyes with a reassuring smile. He would be fine. But still Callen couldn't stop himself from placing an innocent kiss on his lover's lips before pulling out of his arms and following Sam towards the door. They had to go and catch a killer.

"You'd better be." Deeks muttered with a sigh as he let him go. He knew that having a relationship with G wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't really considered the idea that he would have to stand back and watch him go into danger without being there to have his back. Another pair of eyes watching the one he loved.

"Do not worry Mr Deeks. They will be fine." Hetty said from his side smiling at him in a motherly way when he turned to look at her. When she saw that he had himself under control her smile turned into commanding one as she continued. "Now I believe you have reports to write."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Deeks nodded before walking away and returning to the bullpen and his desk, not even registering the puzzled look Kensi gave him as he sat down without a word and started on his paperwork, anything to keep his mind off of G.

* * *

Kensi sitting there watching him wondered what was wrong with her partner now. She wanted to try to understand, and from what she had seen something about this case had hit him hard. Maybe it was the connection he seemed to have formed with the boy over bad fathers. She remembered him telling her about how his dad had pulled a shotgun on him six years ago. She still couldn't understand how any father could do that to their son, but maybe something about this case had brought those memories back. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew they didn't have the sort of partnership where she could do that and get a real answer, not yet.

Therefore she instead turned her mind to how she could try and help him take his mind off it. Trying to think of something she could say that would give him an opening to tease her, or flirt. Give him something to bring back the cheeky detective she had gotten used to having at her side. Because that was what partners did, they had each other's backs.

"So Deeks, got yourself a hot date lined up tonight?" She asked trying to make it sound as sarcastic as she could. And watching she saw Deeks head shoot up at her words and a second later his normal cheeky smile was back on his face as he replied.

"Why Fern? You jealous? You want a hot date with me?"

"Please, I have taste." Kensi responded with a roll of her eyes, though she really was trying not to smile. He was back. Deeks was back.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Deeks relied with a smirk and a shake of his head as if to say aren't I so gorgeous.

"I wouldn't date you Deeks, even if you were the last man alive." Kensi snapped back.

And so it continued while they wrote there reports, teasing each other back and forth as Kensi endeavoured to keep Deeks' mind from whatever was worrying him and tried to pull him back to the Deeks she knew.

Deeks couldn't have thanked her more. It gave him some relief from the worry he felt at having G in a country where anything could happen to him. Oh, he knew what she was doing, I mean there was no way Kensi would ever start a conversation with him about women, unless she was trying to distract him. Yeah, this was what partners did. They didn't just watch each other's back in the field, they watched them in the office as well. Watched them and helped them when they needed it. Maybe he could trust her with his gun after all.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Clare1974 for the wonderful review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It is set after the end of season 2 episode 8 'Bounty'.**

 **Enjoy and all that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks had managed to be distracted at work, distracted from thoughts of where G was and what he was doing. But when he was alone his mind started to go crazy with the idea that he was hurt, or worse. But no. If anything happened to him he knew Hetty would call, she would tell him and he and Kensi would go and save their team. Because that was what they did right? They had come for him, surely they would go and protect Sam and G, yeah? So G had to be fine. He would be back with him soon, he had to come back to him soon. And if the night G was gone Deeks found himself curling up with the other man's pillow pretending it was him while he slept, that was perfectly normal right? He was going to have to get used to these separations. I mean they were undercover operators, there was bound to be a case sometime soon where one of them would have to go undercover for an extended amount of time, no matter how much that idea hurt. It was gonna happen, so he needed to get a grip on himself and learn to deal with the times G wasn't beside him. The times when he was in danger and he couldn't be there to protect him, to look out for him, to love him. He could do this.

* * *

Callen was tried. He and Sam had just returned from Afghanistan and given Hetty her tea, and now all he wanted was to see Marty and collapse into bed with him. Well maybe have some food first, but still he wanted to see his lover. With that in mind he drove straight over to Marty's place when they got back, letting himself into the apartment in his usual way.

As soon as he walked through the door he called out. Not that he got very far with his words.

"Marty-" He shouted before suddenly he found his arms filled with a blonde haired, blue-eyed detective squeezing him so tightly he wasn't sure he would be able to breathe. "I'm back." He managed to croak out before threading his hand through Marty's hair and pulling his head back so he could kiss him passionately, letting the younger man know he had missed him just as much as it seemed Marty had done.

"Hey G. Good trip?" Deeks finally asked when they both came up for air and he let go of the other man enough so that they could both make their way to the livingroom via the kitchen for beer, though he still clasped the other man's hand. He wasn't ready to let go of him just yet.

"Yeah, we got the son a bitch." Callen replied giving Marty's hand a squeeze before dropping down onto the couch pulling the other man with him. He then took one of the bottles of nice cold beer from Marty's hand. Oh man how he needed that.

"I'm glad. He was a piece of work." Deeks responded sitting down next to the man he loved rather than curling up with him. He wanted to spend a few more moments looking him over, making sure he really was okay before he did that, even if G did try and pull him closer.

"I'm fine Marty." Callen said with a soft smile on his lips as he watched his lover's eyes rake over him, looking for injuries. He could understand that desire, the need to make sure the other one was okay. He did it too, even if Marty had only been here and he really hadn't been gone that long. It was an automatic instinct, even if he did have no idea where it came from.

At G's words Deeks smiled and leaned in for another, less passion filled kiss. This one was more a, dare he say it, a kiss filled with love. Once finished he curled himself into G ready to enjoy having his man back at his side where he belonged.

"Oh I got you something." Callen said as he suddenly remembered the promise he had made the last time he had had to go away for work.

"Really? Cos I was under the impression Afghanistan didn't really have that many souvenir stores." Deeks responded with a startled look as he moved so Callen could go to his bag.

"Yeah they don't but… I promised." Callen replied with a shrug feeling a bit stupid now. But hey, he had brought Hetty some tea, he could bring Marty something too, right? With that he pulled out the checkered square of material he had worn as a neck scarf as part of his disguise in the tea house and held it out to his boyfriend.

"What's this?" Deeks asked as he took it from him and opened it up to find a square of dusty cloth.

"It was part of my cover clothes. But don't worry, it's stupid." Callen replied trying to take it back only to find it whisked out of reach as Marty held it close to him.

"No way, you gave it to me. Its mine now." Deeks responded with a massive smile on his face. Because this told him as nothing else could that even while in danger, G had been thinking about him. G cared for him enough to remember the promise he had gotten from him, and he had brought him a present. It may seem like just a bit of dirty cloth to anyone else, but to him it was priceless. Because this bit of cloth, in his mind, represented all that G couldn't say. With that in mind he folded back up carefully before taking it and placing in the lockbox under his gun where it would be safe until he decided what he was going to do with the first ever present the man he loved had given him.

* * *

Callen watched him with a shake of his head at the way he was treating the bit of fabric, but he knew deep down he was feeling something else. Something warm and peaceful, something right, at how Marty had taken his present. It was something that just made him smile softly as he returned to the couch and his beer, joined shorty by his boyfriend.

A comfortable silence settled between the two then, both of the relaxing and just enjoying being back together once more. But soon enough Callen broke it. He remembered how it had seemed that Marty had connected with the kid in the case, and he guessed he would be the one to tell him that his uncle had killed his dad. That wasn't a nice thing to have to do.

"So how's the kid?" He asked wanting to know what Marty had been up to and how he had helped the kid cope with everything that had happened.

"He'll be okay." Deeks replied though that question made him remember what he had decided before G had gone away. When he had decided that he was going to tell the man he loved about one of the most defining points of his life. He could do that, he could share this with G. It would be okay, right?

"What is it?" Callen asked hearing the slight hesitance in the other man's voice as he spoke. Had the kid kicked off or something? Had he hurt Marty? Because no one was allowed to hurt Marty in Callen's mind, not without facing him.

At G's words Deeks took a deep breath before he spoke. This was it. The point of no return, the time to tell. But still he couldn't find it in himself to come right out and say it. "Nothing, just… this case brought up some memories. That's all." He said instead giving the opening, but not sure if G would walk through it.

"What sort of memories?" Callen asked gently tightening his hold on the man lying against him. He couldn't see Marty's face as he had his back to his chest, but he had a feeling that Marty would feel better not looking into eyes as he told him whatever it was he had decided to share.

"About my dad." Deeks replied with a sigh letting his head rest against G's shoulder and closing his eyes so he couldn't see the look in them. He knew what was coming next.

"Wanna talk about it?" Callen asked softly even as his arms tightened even more around the man in them. He didn't like the way his lover had said those words. Made him want to go out and find Marty's dad and beat the crap out of him, even if he didn't know exactly why. But he could guess. He had seen enough kids in foster care to work out what that tone of voice meant. The younger man obviously did not have a good relationship with the guy, and it had hurt him, the question was how much?

"He's a bastard. He used to beat me and my mom… I shot him when I was eleven. I only got his shoulder, but… he came at us with a shotgun G, I had no choice-" Deeks explained keeping his eyes closed as he tried to find the right words to justify shooting his own father. I mean who did that sort of thing?

"Hey it's okay. I get it, I do." Callen responded with such a tone Deeks opened his eyes to look into the fiery depths of the ones looking down at him. He had never seen them so ablaze. He had seen them look cold, full of laughter and love, but never with such… anger. But as strange as it seem, seeing that look on G helped him relax, made him feel safe. G would never let anyone hurt him if he could help it, and he had a feeling that if anyone did his boyfriend would hunt them until the ends of the earth to make them pay. That thought should have scared him, that sort of protectiveness, but it didn't, and he had no idea why.

"You did what you had to do. Where is he now?" Callen asked trying to keep the demand for information out of his tone. This wasn't about him finding the bastard, this was about making sure he never came near Marty again.

"No idea. He went to prison, haven't heard from him since. What was your dad like?" Deeks asked changing the subject away from Gordon John Brandel. He felt it would be for the best if they moved away from the man.

At his question Callen took a deep breath and then breathed out hard. Trying to let go of the anger that was in him at the idea of someone harming Marty, at someone harming the child he had been. Though it did show him just how strong his lover truly was. He had come back from that kind of abuse with a smile on his face. He really was an amazing man. But now it was his turn to tell his story, Marty had shared his, Callen would return the trust.

"I don't know, I've never met him, nor my mom. I grew up in foster care."

"But you had your sister, right?" Deeks responded with a puzzled look. How was it neither he nor his elder sister knew anything about their parents? What had happened to G's family that made him grow up that way? Of course that brought a whole new dimension to what G had told him. That his sister had died. From then on G would have grown up alone. He couldn't imagine that, growing up without anyone.

"They split us up. I didn't even remember she existed until a few months ago when I found out she was dead. I don't even know my first name, just the G. One day I will find out about my past." Callen replied in a quiet voice as he laid his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling, remembering his tea box which contained all he knew about who he was and where he had come from.

At his words Deeks breathed deeply as he tried to think of the right words to say. Tried to get his head around the fact that G didn't even know he own name. That was… there were no words to describe it in his mind, but turning to look at the man he loved he got a new angle for why he had run when they were getting too close in his mind. A new realisation at just how much G had given him when he had agreed to be in a relationship with him. The trust he had put into his hands, and it blew his mind. This man had spent most of his life with no one, and yet he had let him in. Let his walls down enough that they lay like this. That G would look at him with love in his eyes.

Callen pulled his mind back form his own childhood woes, they were discussing Marty's and he needed to be here for him. He had gotten used to not knowing who he was. Sure he would not stop until he got some answers, but for now he had Marty, and he would be here for Marty. He was the important one right now, not himself.

"Marty, what your dad did to you wasn't right. You are amazing and I am so luckily to have you in my life." he said turning to look into the bright blue eyes that he couldn't wait to see every morning, those bright blue eyes that keep the dreams at bay. Those bright blue eyes that always shone with such warmth that he couldn't stop himself from bathing in their light. Enjoying the feel they gave him.

"You're not too bad yourself, superspy." Deeks replied with a cheeky smile before he moved to place kisses upon Callen's lips, trying to remove the conversation from both their minds, turning their thoughts to other, more pleasurable things, though there was no heat in the kisses. They were just a reminder to both men that they now had each other, and that neither of them ever wanted to let the other go.

As they lay back down into their usual position, relaxing together, one question came to Callen that he had to have the answer too. He couldn't protect his man without it. Couldn't keep his bastard father away without this one piece of knowledge.

"What's his name?" He asked quietly wondering if Marty would tell him. If he knew what he would do with the information if he shared it with him. Wondering if he would trust him with it.

Deeks lay there tensing for a second before he breathed out and relaxed. He had to trust that G wouldn't go off and try to kill his father, and he did. Really. He had trusted G with the story, he could trust him with this intel too.

"Gordon John Brandel." He finally said feeling G nod at his words but he said nothing else. Mainly because Callen was busy trying to think who it would be best to ask to look for the guy. He could try and do it himself, but he wasn't sure he would get anywhere, but maybe he could ask Eric or Nell… one of them would be able to do it right? But he didn't want either of them finding out about why he was asking, he didn't want them to find out about Marty's past unless he choose to tell them.

It would have to be Nell then, she was still new enough that she wouldn't question him, wouldn't do more than he asked if he phrased the request right. Eric would want to know too much if he asked him, he knew him too well not to wonder what he was doing. And it wasn't like he wanted to find the guy so he could go and kill him, however temping that would be. No he just wanted to make sure he stayed well away from Marty. Wanted to make sure that his lover wasn't in any danger. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

"So what we having for dinner?" He finally asked changing the subject now he had the intel he needed. He wanted to take their minds from darkness of their pasts, and think only of the light that was their present, together.

"Pizza?" Deeks suggested with a soft smile, pushing his memories away with remarkable ease as he lay in G's arms. None of that mattered any more, they had each other that really was the only thing he cared about right then.

"Sounds good. Then I'm thinking we need an early night." Callen replied moving to nuzzle Deeks neck even as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to make to call.

"Oh yeah, I'm all for that." Deeks responded turning in G's arms so they were lying chest to chest and capturing his lips once more. He wasn't that hungry for food right then. No, right then he wanted his man. Wanted to make love to G and bask in the pleasure of them together. And Callen had to agree that that was a very good idea.

So it was quite a bit later before they managed to actually order the food. But by the time they did they both had big smiles on their faces and they were happy and relaxed, back to how they always were when they were together alone. Any thoughts of the conversation before driven out of their minds by the other man.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116,** **Scififan33, Veuve Noir and Beststoriesever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I would also like to re-iterate that I am dyslexic, and as such this story will have many spelling and grammatical errors in it. I apologise for these, but there is nothing I can do about them. I edit my work as much as I am able, but if Word does not pick it up, then it is unlikely I will do so.**

 **Anyway, I have taken some poetic licence in this chapter, because I have no idea how Monty came into Deeks life. But I am working on the assumption that as a police dog he will have a trainer, and as Deeks is not in the K-9 unit, that trainer is someone else. I hope you like the backstory I have for this.**

 **Right enough from me, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Time to welcome Monty into family.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It took until early the next afternoon before Callen could find the time to talk to Nell in private. He had waited until Marty had gone to the LAPD precinct, deciding it was best that he didn't even get a hint of what he was about to do. But now it was time, Nell was alone in ops and the rest of the team were in the gym. He wouldn't be interrupted any time soon, well as along a Hetty didn't walk in. But he was sure she wouldn't. She had been on the phone when he past her office.

"Hey Nell, I need you to look for someone for me." He said with a smile as he came to lean against her workstation, hoping to charm her into not asking him many questions.

"Okay. I didn't know we had a case." Nell replied somewhat startled. Usually her and Eric were the first to know when a case came in.

" **We** don't." Callen responded with a subtle emphasis on the word we that would have had anyone else who knew him, on high alert and refusing to do anything he asked. But Nell didn't know him that well yet, didn't know his tendency to go lone wolf as Sam liked to call it.

"Then why am I looking this person up?" Nell asked confused. If there was no case, then there could be no reason to search for someone. They couldn't use intel from ops for personal reasons after all, she knew that.

"It's need to know." Callen responded baldly staring at her with such persuasive eyes Nell could feel herself weakening. Feel that she was going to do what agent Callen asked.

She was a bit in awe of him in truth, and the idea that he had asked her alone to do this research for him was, well it was rather flattering. Of course none of that meant she would give in straight away. She did not want him to think she was a push over.

"And I guessing I don't need to know." She replied with a small smile of her own.

"Got it in one." Callen answered keeping his charming smile on his face even if he wanted to smirk. He knew she was going to agree, he could see it in her eyes.

"Very well agent Callen, who am I looking for?" Nell asked with a sigh as she moved her fingers over the keyboard, ready to start typing.

"Gordon John Brandel, he went to prison around 90, 91." Callen replied succinctly. It was easy for him to work out the year Marty's father had gone to prison, or at least close to it. He knew how old Marty was after all, and his date of birth.

His words were followed by silence as Nell waited for more information, but when Callen said nothing more her eyebrows rose.

"That's it? That's all you have?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Callen nodded, knowing it really wasn't much, and it would probably take her a lot of time and work to find the man he was looking for, but hey, he would by her a drink, or a bottle, when she was done. A way of saying thank you.

"This isn't going to be easy, or quick." Nell replied re-iterating his own thoughts. In fact she was pretty sure that this would be close to impossible when she had her other work to do as well. But she would try.

"That's fine. Whenever you can. Oh and Nell? Keep this just between us, okay?" Callen answered in a casual tone hoping not to raise any suspicions in her mind. Of course it had the completely opposite effect upon the intelligence analyst.

"Why do I get the feeling Hetty doesn't know about this." Nell muttered, not expecting agent Callen to hear her as she pulled up a general search.

"I'm working on a hunch, if it pans out I'll fill her in." Callen replied over his shoulder as he started to move away from her workstation, with the aim of leaving her in peace to try and find Marty's dad.

"All right. I tell you when I have anything." Nell responded her eyes already locked onto her screen.

"Thanks Nell." Callen said smiling once more before leaving ops and returning to the bullpen, making his way to his desk so he could finish off some of his reports. He wondered when Marty would be coming back, he liked having the guy across from him. It gave him something nice to look at when he got bored, which happened pretty much all the time when it came to doing paperwork.

* * *

Deeks was in his kitchen trying to make a really nice dinner for him and G in hopes of getting his boyfriend in a good mood. He hadn't returned to NCIS after his visit to the LAPD due to the reason his friend had asked him to come in. Now he just hoped G would accept what he had agreed too. I mean it would change his life as well as Deeks' own, maybe he should have asked him first, but… did they really have that kind of relationship in G's mind? Because they did in his, and yet the other man still refused his offer of a key to his apartment. Damn it. Why was this all so complicated?

"You need to be on your best behaviour when G comes home, we want you to make a good impression, okay?" He said looking down at the dog at his feet who did nothing but stare back. He couldn't stop himself smiling at Monty.

He had gotten to know the dog on a few undercover cases he worked where Monty had accompanied him, and obviously he had gotten to know his trainer Steve. Steve now had a serious girlfriend who was allergic to dogs and therefore he could no longer keep Monty at his place when he was off duty. And the dog hated being kept in the kennels, so Steve had asked him to take him. Deeks had jumped at the chance, he had always wanted a dog but never really felt that his career was conducive to having one. But a police dog, that was different. Monty would be a work when he was, so it wasn't like he would get lonely in his apartment on his own all day. It was perfect. It wasn't until he got back with Monty in tow that he realised that G might not be so keen on the new addition to their home. That worried him, because in his mind he and G were living here together, even if the other man did leave every morning to return to his own house to change and shower. This was where they spent all their time, this was their place. So the decision to let Monty come and live with them really should have been a joint one. Too late now though, he thought as he heard the door open and before he could stop him Monty had bounded up and was gone. Going to investigate who it was who was coming into his new home.

* * *

Callen could admit he was slightly worried when Marty didn't come back to the office. Had LAPD wanted him to go on another undercover op or something? But surely if that was the case Hetty would have known and told him, even if Marty hadn't been able to call him himself. So why hadn't he come back? Picking the lock on the apartment door the first thing he noticed was the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Relief washed through him when he realised the only thing that could mean. Marty was here. The next thing he noticed was the dog running up the corridor towards him, surprising him somewhat. Due to the fact that Marty did not own an animal. He thought the dog might jump up at him, but instead it stopped and just sat down in front of him instead.

"Hey there bubby, where did you come from huh?" He asked gently as he placed his bag down and crouched next to the animal to stroke its head. It had to be the scruffiest looking dog he had ever seen. But it was also kinda cute, reminded him of Marty in some way.

"Hey G, I see you've met Monty." Deeks said, his voice a little breathless from worry about how G would react to his new pet. Though seeing his boyfriend's behaviour he breathed out a sigh of relief. It was obvious G liked dogs at least, that was a good start right?

"Monty? Whose is he? Because if you have people round I can come back." Callen replied standing up as everything started to make sense in his mind. The good smelling food and the dog, not to mention Marty not returning to the office. No doubt he had some of his police buddies round, and they really didn't need to see him here in this apartment. He didn't want the LAPD speculating on anything to do with him and his lover. He didn't want anything to cause more hassle for Marty with LAPD.

"What? No. No one's here, I'm looking after Monty for a friend." Deeks responded his puzzled frown lifting as he realised where G's mind had gone.

"How long for?" Callen asked frowning himself now. Their job really didn't work well with pets. The long hours they worked didn't really mix with being able to get home to feed and walk a dog after all.

"Umm, well…" Marty replied trying to find the right words but not being able to, just as he found he couldn't met G's eyes. How was he going to take what he had to say? That Monty had moved in.

"Marty." Callen said in a low voice moving towards the younger man in the hopes of getting some answers.

"Monty's a police dog, but his trainer, who he used to live with has just moved in with his girlfriend who's allergic to dogs. So he asked if I would take him. We've worked some undercover cases together me and Monty, he's an awesome dog, G." Deeks rushed out without taking a breath, deciding it best to just say it.

"So Monty's going to be living here with you?" Callen clarified. He was glad to hear that Monty was a working dog and that he would be spending his days with his trainer. At least he wouldn't be left at home alone for hours on end.

"Yeah, well as long as you don't mind having him in our home." Deeks replied holding his breath as he said the word our. This was it. Time to see if G thought of this apartment as his home as Deeks did. Time to find out if G was ready to accept that they were living together for all intents and purposes.

"This isn't my home Marty." Callen responded with a frown. He had a house, this was just easiest place for them to spend their time together, what with him still not actually having any furniture, or well, much of anything really.

At those words Deeks felt as if his throat was closing up. G didn't see this as his home, he didn't see them as having that sort of serious relationship, even if they did spend every minute they weren't working together. G didn't see it. G didn't think this was his home.

"Right." he managed to croak out before turning around with the aim to head back to the kitchen and finish their dinner. At least he now knew where they stood in G's mind, right? Knew that to him they weren't in the same place he had thought they were. Even if that knowledge did hurt him like hell, at least he now knew.

"Marty." Callen said gently, his hand going to the other man's shoulder and turning him back round to face him. He could see the hurt in his eyes and he needed to take it away, to make Marty understand what he meant by that. He had lived in so many different houses in his life. He needed Marty to understand. So once the younger man was turned back to face him he moved his hand to his chin and lifted up his face to try and explain what he had meant by his thoughtless words that had hurt the other so much.

"I learnt long ago that a home isn't a place. It's people." With that Callen reached out and pulled Marty into his arms before pushing his hands into his hair and holding his head so Marty still couldn't look away from him as he continued. "My home is right here, in your arms and nowhere else."

Deeks didn't know what to say to that. The words and the truth in G's eyes were more than he had ever dreamed of, and it was too much for him even try and find a response other than closing the distance between their lips and kissing his man hard and possessively on the lips. Saying the only way he could that he was G's and vice versa. Showing that having G here was what made his apartment his home.

When they finally pulled apart for air Callen found himself pushed against the wall with the younger man's body pressed against his. He liked that very much. He hadn't often seen this side of Marty, he was usually the laid back one, but when he did he loved it.

"So you don't mind Monty being here?" Deeks finally asked easing back a little, not that the hands in his hair would let him go very far, which he was very glad about.

"No, I don't mind. As long as he doesn't try to join us in bed away." Callen murmured in reply before moving forwards to kiss his way down Marty's neck. Thinking of bed made him really wish they could go there now, or maybe the couch, it was closer. Though in truth he would be quite happy having sex with Marty right here in the hallway at that present moment in time.

"I think he can manage to stay out of that." Deeks managed to get out with a moan, completely on his boyfriends wavelength. Of course it was at that point the nice smells from the kitchen turned not so nice, making to the two men pull apart so Deeks could dash back and try to save the dinner he had been cooking and forgotten about while he had G's in his arms and pressed against the wall.

Callen followed more slowly, pulling a couple of beers from the fridge for him and Marty before settling down in the kitchen to watch his lover try to stop the burning. They both were followed by Monty who decided the best place to sit was beside Callen with his head on his knee so the man could scratch his ears as they both watched Marty's attempts to save dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Beststoriesever, Scififan33,** **Petunia3116 and Siggyo for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 9 'Absolution'. The storyline of this episode will again not really play much of a part in this story, just the beginning and end bits.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it's very long. I had planned for this conversation to come later, but it just seemed the right time now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The new routine which came about with having Monty in their lives wasn't so very different to the one they had had previously. Though when they settled on the couch of an evening both Deeks and Callen would find themselves stroking a certain dog behind the ears whenever Monty felt he wasn't getting enough attention from his new owners. But he did stay out of the way when they wanted some private time, and neither Callen nor Deeks could stop themselves falling in love with the scruffy mutt. Callen even went so far as making Sam stop at the pet store so he could get him some doggie treats and toys, though he refused to buy anything that squeaked, especially when Sam stood there and played with them all really loudly. He did not need that annoyance of an evening, that time in the store was enough for him thank you very much. But he did buy in a chew rope and Deeks often found him playing tug-of-war with Monty, the pair of them rolling round on the floor which usually ended with Monty pinning Callen to the floor while the man laughed.

Deeks couldn't help but smile at that sight, it was one of the best things he had ever seen. The way G let go and just played, it gave him a chance to see G in different light. Though it was reminiscent of the way he behaved around Kam, but even less reserved. As if because Monty was theirs he was less guarded when they played.

Then came the weekend where they took Monty to the park and met up with the Hanna family and Monty made a new friend in Kam. She loved him and played with him for hours while the adults watched on with benevolent smiles on their faces, even if everyone one of them was alert for any danger, it was a relaxed alertness. By the end of the afternoon even Sam, who didn't really like dogs, had to admit Monty wasn't that bad.

And so the working week came round again and the routine started once more. Callen would still leave before Deeks to go to his house and shower and change, and Deeks would stick around waiting for Steve to come and get Monty. He had given the other guy a key in case he was working late, or had to be in the office early so he could pick up or drop off the dog.

Steve for his part was glad he could find such a loving home for his canine partner. He had been to Deeks home a couple of times in the past, but when he arrived for the first time to collect Monty he noticed a few differences. For instance there were now a couple of Russian books on his shelves which made no sense in his mind. He knew Deeks didn't read or even speak the language, so why he had the books Steve had no idea. Then there was Deeks himself, he seemed more relaxed and… happier since he had gone to be liaison for NCIS. Though he guessed that was due to the fact that Deeks was working less undercover ops now, or at least if he was working them, he had a team to back him up. That would relax anyone in his mind, knowing they weren't out there alone. And as for the books? Maybe he was trying to impress some chick from NCIS by pretending he could read Russian. But in truth he really didn't think that much about any of it. He would sit and have a coffee with Deeks when he could in the mornings, having a quick chat about how things were going. And if on the one occasion he had to bring Monty back late after being out on a bust, he saw two bags sitting by Deeks door he didn't mention it, just as he didn't mention the fact that that time Monty ran straight into the bedroom after greeting Deeks, as if there was someone else he wanted to see as well. What Deeks did in the privacy of his own home was up to him, and obviously whoever she was, Monty liked her, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

It was the morning where Callen was meeting up with Sam for breakfast and Deeks had decided to have a go at the early morning exercise class he had seen advised in the park. He liked the idea of exercising outdoors, and he didn't even think about how most of the people who would be there would be women. In fact women were the last thing on his mind as he gave his boyfriend a loving kiss goodbye before they parted, Callen disappearing to wherever it was he had parked his car this time, leaving Deeks to climb into his own. Which, when he turned the key, decided it didn't want to start. He didn't want to call G and pull him away from his time with his partner, he knew how much these mornings with Sam meant to both men, so instead he phoned the only other person he could think of. He phoned his own partner and asked her to collect him from the park at the end of his class. Kensi of course agreed because that was what partners did, right?

* * *

The class was just finishing up when Kensi arrived, and with one look at the scene she realised she had been played. Deeks didn't need a lift, he needed help picking up one of the poor unsuspecting women here. She wasn't going to help him. She was his partner, not his… whatever this was.

"Morning sunshine." Deeks called as he rolled up his mat, smiling up at Kensi as he saw her approach.

"You lied to me." She stated not at all happy with this turn of events. She had thought they were getting closer as partners, but she wasn't going to be his way in with one of these women.

"Not so much as a hello? I even called you sunshine." Deeks replied wondering what was going on.

"You said you needed a ride." Kensi responded with a disgusted look at her partner. Could he not try to pick up every woman he met, just once? Why couldn't he just be serious for once?

"I do." Deeks replied with a puzzled look. What was she on about now?

"Deeks, I'm your partner not your chauffer. I thought you were having car trouble." Kensi stated with a sigh.

"I am. Mines not working." Deeks replied still confused, though all Kensi did at that was roll her eyes. Did he really expect her to believe that that was why he had called her here? To give him a lift? Please, it was obvious he wanted to use her to get one of the women who were around them, giving Deeks not so subtle interested looks.

"Please. You're using me a bait." Kensi snapped so unimpressed as she gave him a disappointed look, making Deeks eyes widen as he realised just what she thought it was he had called her for.

"Bait? No, no, not bait." He said hurriedly starting to walk away from the group of people he had been exercising with as if by doing so he could prove that what she was thinking wasn't true. Because it really wasn't, the only person he had eyes for was G.

"Oh god, do you know how unprofessional this is?" Kensi ranted at him as she followed him through the park and away from the exercise class. She couldn't believe she had fallen for this, even if it did seem that Deeks had given up his ideas when he had seen she had worked him out. She would not play a part in his games with women, not now, not ever.

"Seriously Kensi, not bait. I'm in a relationship." Deeks stated turning round and staring at her with anger, though as soon as the words left his mouth he slammed his lips shut and turned quickly back away from her, walking even quicker. He really shouldn't have told her that. Kensi wasn't supposed to know… though Sam did. G had someone to talk to about their relationship, why couldn't he have someone too? Okay, he couldn't tell her who he was in a relationship with, that would make it all kinds of awkward, but maybe he could talk about it with her. She didn't need to know the person they were discussing was their team leader, did she?

At Deeks words Kensi stopped and stared after the retreating back. Deeks was in a relationship? Deeks? Who the hell would date a serial flirter like him? I mean seriously? What woman would want to be with him? Not to mention that fact he had to be lying to whoever she was. Kensi wondered briefly what cover he was using for this one, but found herself more intrigued by who she was.

"Wait, what? You've found some girl who actually wants to be with you? Is she mentally damaged?" Kensi asked with a chuckle as she jogged to catch up with him finding this was the best news she had heard all day. She could just imagine the type of woman he would date. Some blonde dim wanna be. Oh my god, this had to be seen to be believed.

"Let's just go shall we?" Deeks replied in an even tone. He wasn't going to lie to Kensi and tell her that he had a girlfriend, but he also wasn't ready to tell her he had a boyfriend. Not after her reaction to the idea he was in a relationship with someone. Did she really think so little of him?

"Oh come on Deeks, you can't say you're in a relationship and not tell me about her. We're partners." Kensi responded in a persuasive tone and a genuine smile on her face. Still determined to tease the intel she wanted out of him. I mean it must be something new after all, so it couldn't be anything more than a few dates. She would have known otherwise. For a start Deeks wouldn't have flirted with every woman that he met, including herself. With this in mind she moved so she was walking backwards in front of him and with a cheeky smile on her face she spoke again.

"Let me guess, she's some blonde bimbo with a name like… Star. I beat she's a striper right?"

"Just leave it Kensi." Deeks growled at her, levelling a stare which Kensi had never seen before. It was one that said don't go there. The man in front of her was not the happy-go-lucky partner she knew, and he really didn't like her slagging of his girl. Well okay then.

"Whoa, okay. I sorry. I didn't realise it was serious." Kensi replied moving so she was walking beside him as they approached her car and she pulled out her keys.

"Well it is." Deeks mumbled as he climbed in the passenger side, wondering just what he was going to have to put up with on the way to the office now. He hoped she would drop it, but he doubted she would. Kensi was his partner, and she was right that she deserved to know he was in a relationship, it was just a question of whether he could trust her with truth.

"So your girlfriend have a name?" Kensi asked in a friendly tone as she started the car and pulled out of the park. But when she was greeted only with silence she looked over at her partner to see him glaring out of the window. Why wouldn't he tell her about his girlfriend? Was it someone she knew? Was it someone they worked with?

"Oh come on Deeks, you can tell me that much right? Just tell me your girlfriend's name." she finally said when the silence started to become uncomfortable.

Deeks heard her words and knew he had to tell her. He had to trust her with this. Oh not a name, but the other details. Therefore taking a deep breath and not turning around from the window, not wanting to see her reaction when he said the words he spoke.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"What? But you said you were in a relationship and…" Kensi replied trailing off at the end as she remembered her suspicions about Deeks cover at work. That maybe he was gay, but no. This was still Deeks, right? That still didn't make sense, right?

"I am. But I don't have a girlfriend." Deeks responded turning to look Kensi in the eyes making hers go wide as she quickly turned back to watching the road.

"Oh." She breathed. Because she now knew exactly what it was that Deeks wasn't saying. He didn't have a girlfriend, he had a boyfriend. Deeks was gay. She had been right all along. Damn his cover was good, she was pretty sure no one knew he was that way inclined. But then she guessed he had been working this cover most of his life. Being a gay cop wasn't really something anyone wanted to be. Taking a deep breath and putting a gentle yet sincere smile on her face so he would know she was fine with it she spoke in a light tone.

"I didn't peg you as gay."

"I'm not." Deeks replied with a roll of his eyes. Why was it someone had to be one or the other? He was just him, and he liked who he liked. Which was G, not that he would be sharing that bit.

"But you are in a relationship with a guy right?" Kensi asked just to make sure, his reaction to her saying he was gay hadn't been what she was expecting.

"Yes." Deeks sighed but he did nod as well confirming her words, making Kensi think. He couldn't have faked all his flirting with women, so that really did only leave one option in her mind.

"So you're what? Bi?" She asked making sure her hunch was right.

"If you want to label it." Deeks replied with a shrug. He wasn't into labels himself, but whatever. If Kensi needed one then that would do.

Kensi processed this as she drove, but still the questions came into her mind. The gender may have changed, but she still wanted to know all about her partner's secret other half. Even more now she knew it was a man. What kind of guy did Deeks go for? Did they have similar tastes? Could they discuss the attractive aspects of celebrities when on stake outs like she did with her friends when they went out drinking? Oh that would be so cool. And even as she thought this she realised that Deeks had obviously come to trust her, he had to if he had told her this, right? I mean he had gone to great lengths to hide it, and yet now he was sharing this with her. They were becoming partners, and she couldn't keep the smile from her face at that idea.

"So what's he like? Your boyfriend?" she asked still smiling as she glanced over at Deeks in time to see a soft smile of his own appear on his face as his eyes seemed to become unfocused as if he was seeing something else.

"He's just… him." Deeks replied smiling as the images of G whizzed through his mind. Of how he looked first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Now he was when they lay on the couch together, and how he played with Monty. There were no words he could use to describe the man he loved, he was just G Callen. The love of his life, and the person who lit up his world.

"That's not an answer Deeks, what does he look like? Is all muscle like Sam, or more toned like Callen... or many he's skinny like Eric?" Kensi asked determined to get some information about the type of man Deeks liked.

"He's definitely more like Callen." Deeks said trying to hide the smirk as he corrected those words in his head to he's definitely Callen.

"How old is he?" Kensi keenly asked. They were getting somewhere now. She had a body type to start the image in her head on, and she had already added blonde hair to the guy. I mean Deeks had already told her he preferred blondes so that was a given in her mind.

"Past the legal age of consent." Deeks replied smirking now in truth. This was kinda fun, as long as he made sure he didn't reveal too much. Kensi was a good agent, it wouldn't take her much to work out just who his man really was.

"Well obviously." Kensi responded with a roll of her eyes at that. Trust Deeks to come back with that one. But still she wanted to know as much as she could about his romantic partner. "Is he same age as you, or older, or younger. Is he your toy boy?... or are you his?" She asked smirking as she saw that her words caused a faint blush to appear on her partners face. Oh this was sooo good.

"He's older than me. Came we drop this now?" Deeks mumbled having answered enough questions about G for now thank you very much. They were approaching the office after all, and he really didn't want to continue this conversation in the bullpen where the man in question would be waiting.

"Just tell me how long you've been together, then I promise, I won't say another word for the rest drive to work." Kensi replied smiling. She knew they were close to the office, so it would be easy to keep that promise.

"Seven months and ten days." Deeks answered without thought. Not that he had counted or anything, okay that was a lie, of course he had counted how long he had G had been together. How long he had been with the man he loved. He wasn't going to forget it, even if for the first few months they didn't see each other much and G didn't believe they were in a real relationship. They were to him, and that was all that mattered.

At his answer Kensi started counting backwards quickly. It didn't take her long to work out what date it was that Deeks had got with his boyfriend, but it did shock the hell out of her.

"Oh my god, you've been with him the whole time I've known you? What the hell Deeks? You spent that whole time flirting with every female we've met, and yet now you're telling me you've been in a relationship with some guy all that time? Why?" She asked not able to get her head around the fact that Deeks had been in a relationship this whole time. That he had had someone special in his life and yet never said anything to her or anyone else. In fact he had actively made it look like he was free and single and looking for any woman who would have him.

"You work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Services Kensi, you work it out." Deeks replied with a wince as his words. Because that wasn't the reason at all, but it would work, he hoped. And maybe one day he could tell her the truth, maybe one day he could share with her just who it was he loved with all his heart.

"Okay. But I'm your partner Deeks, you could have told me." Kensi responded with a sad smile. She could see why he hadn't shared he was dating a guy, not that he should have to, but she could see why. She just wished he could have shared that part of himself with her, his partner. Surely he knew she wouldn't care, right?

"I just did." Deeks replied simply with his usual sunny smile making Kensi shake her head at him. Okay he had a point, he had told her now. She was just going to have to accept that before he didn't know if he could trust her enough. And now that he did, she would make sure he never had a reason to doubt that trust. They were partners, and that was what partners did.

"So does this mean you're going to stop flirting with every woman we meet?" She asked as she pulled into the NCIS parking lot and turned off her engine.

"Gotta keep up my cover Fern." Deeks replied his cheeky persona back in force making her roll her eyes.

"Fine, just do me a favour, stop flirting with me, please?"

"We'll see." Was all Deeks replied as he got out of the car. At least now there was no chance she would think anything would happen between them if he did continue to flirt with her. And he couldn't stop. He couldn't let her think that G and Sam already knew, but at least he could tell G that there was no chance she would think anything would come from it. It would ease his boyfriends mind at least.

It was at that point they both got a call from Eric informing them they were needed in ops. Time to go to work then. Good.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Scififan33, Guest and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So two things, firstly I am sorry for the long wait for this update, but I got the flu and therefore haven't been up for doing much of anything the last few days. Secondly, I know I said in the last chapter that I wouldn't be including any of the story of season 2 episode 9, 'Absolution'. It seems I lied. I have recently re-watched it and found bits I want to put in.**

 **So here is the new chapter, I tis set in season 2 episode 9, 'Absolution'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The team met in ops, to get the case details from Eric and Nell. They found out that they were apparently looking for some little black book of secrets that used to be owned by a Sebastian Renner who had been gunned down by the Hollywood sign. The time was ticking on them finding the book, and as such Callen directed how he wanted the team to spilt up.

"Deeks, Kensi see what you can learn from LAPD at the crimes scene. Sam and I'll take Renner's house." He said to the younger two partners, but he could sense an unease in Marty. What was wrong? He was fine when he had left him this morning. What had happened since then?

"Problem?" he asked the pair, though in truth he wanted to pull Marty aside and ask him that in private, but he knew they didn't have time for him to have that conversation right now.

"No. We're good." Kensi replied trying to rein in her smug smile at the fact she knew something no one else on the team did about her partner. She didn't want to give the game away and make Deeks tell Sam and Callen that he had a boyfriend after all. She was his partner and she would keep his secret, and hey, at least going to the crime scene would give her more chances to find out more about Deeks' mystery man. With that thought she moved towards the door expecting her partner to follow her.

Deeks stood there for a second, his eyes going between Kensi's retreating back and G's own before going back again. He wanted to tell G that Kensi knew he was in a relationship with a guy, but he couldn't exactly do that in ops, and now he had to go to a crime scene. So after a second of debate he shrugged and said "we're cool." Before following his partner out of the door after giving G one more look which clearly said 'later' to the man he loved.

* * *

It was five minutes into the journey before Kensi decided to brooch what was fast becoming her favourite topic of conversation. Deeks' boyfriend. She wanted to know everything about this secret her partner had shared with her. Because that was what partners did, they became as close as family.

"So you going to tell me your boyfriends name?" She asked looking over at her partner in time to see him roll his eyes at her choice of conversation.

"No." Deeks replied simply. There was no way he would tell Kensi who he was with. Who it was he loved. He could not see that going well. There was no way she wouldn't treat him differently if she ever found out that it was there team leader he was in a relationship with.

"Why not? It's not like I know the guy… wait it's not like I know him, right?" Kensi asked having a suddenly light bulb moment as the idea came into her mind. It would explain Deeks' reluctance to talk about the guy, the idea that maybe she did know his boyfriend. But all she got in answer to her question was silence, which confirmed to her more than anything else that yes, she did indeed know the guy Deeks was with. Who the hell was it? Because it couldn't be anyone from NCIS. I mean Deeks had told her he had been with his boyfriend since pretty much the time he started working there, and there was no chance for him to get with someone within the first few minutes he had been in the building. Sure he was a flirt, but even Deeks wasn't that good. Therefore it had be someone from his previous job. It had to be someone from LAPD. Maybe he was someone they had run into in the course of their investigations. It would explain why he didn't want to tell her. He wouldn't want her to react differently to the guy if and when she saw him again. Especially if there were others around. She understood Deeks wish to keep his relationship quiet at NCIS and she wasn't under any illusion that it would be any different in LAPD. With that thought she decided to voice her idea of who Deeks' romantic partner was and see how on the mark her hunch was by watching his reactions.

"Is it another cop? is that why won't tell me?" She asked simply watching Deeks out of the corner of her eye as he just sighed and turned to face her as he answered.

"We just want to keep it quiet, okay?" Deeks said with such sincerity on his face Kensi knew she couldn't dig any deeper. He had confirmed it. He was dating another cop, and she knew with one look at his face that she would leave Deeks to his secrets. Hopefully one day he would trust her enough to share the rest, but she wouldn't push him for answers. Their partnership was still too new for that to work, and at least she now knew his biggest secret. That he had a boyfriend. That was enough for now.

"Okay. But know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." She replied simply letting the subject drop with a friendly smile for her partner before she turned her eyes back to the road.

"Thanks." Deeks responded with a smile of his own. He felt a bit bad because he knew she had decided that he was with someone from LAPD, but he hadn't lied. And well, G was a kind of cop right? And in truth he was relieved that Kensi had dropped it so easily. He didn't want to say anything about G. Because he kept thinking that anything he might say would give away exactly who it was he was in love with. Give her enough that she would be able to work out just who it was he was in a relationship with. Kensi was after all a trained investigator and she knew G. He had no idea what innocent remark he could make which would lead her to the truth. Best to say nothing at all for now. At least until he and G had had a chance to talk.

Kensi drove on for a few more minutes in silence until the idea she had had earlier came back to her mind and with a smile she spoke once more. "So, Keanu Reeves or Johnny Depp?"

"Excuse me? What?" Deeks asked completely confused. Why was she asking him about to male celebrities? He was very puzzled about wherever it was her mind had gone. But he was coming to the conclusion he would never truly understand his partner some times. She was a little crazy.

"Which do you think is the most attractive? Come on Deeks." Kensi replied with a roll of her eyes. What did he think she was asking?

"Seriously? You want to do this?" Deeks asked spluttering at her words. What the hell? She finds out he has a boyfriend and decides that this is a good way to spend their time? Well he guessed it was better than her quizzing him about G. And hey he could play this game well enough.

"I do. So what's your answer?" Kensi asked with a smug smile on her face. She could tell he was so going to play.

"Keanu Reeves in Point Break." Deeks replied after a beat causing Kensi to burst out laughing as she turned to him.

"Oh my god, please tell me that movie wasn't why you became a cop." She managed to get out between her laughter. In fact she was laughing so much Deeks was getting concerned about her driving. Not that he wasn't always concerned about her driving, but he decided that at least one of them should keep their eyes on the road.

"Is it my fault my life imitates art? What can I say, I'm a cool undercover cop who surfs." Deeks replied as his hand hovered towards the steering wheel making Kensi mock glare at him as she turned her attention back onto what she was doing, namely driving.

"You've even got the hair." She muttered with a shake of her head. It all made so much sense now.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my hair. It's awesome." Deeks replied defensively before deciding to keep the conversation going, and away from his G. "Okay my turn…"

With that Kensi and Deeks traded suggestions, with Deeks even getting his own back by sliding in a couple of female celebrities and demanding she answer, not that Kensi did. It didn't take long for Deeks to return to his usual chatty self, telling Kensi things she didn't need, nor want to know. But it was good to have her partner back and so she just relaxed and let him talk. Before, that was, he got so annoying and she back to wondering if she would get away with shooting him.

* * *

As Sam drove to Renner's house he noticed the frown on his partner's face that didn't seem to disappear. He thought it might have been due to Hetty's abrupt words to him, but if it had been it should have gone now. No this was something else. Time to make G talk then.

"What's on your mind G?" He asked casually.

"Huh? Nothing." Callen replied pulling his mind from wondering what was up with Marty. He was worried that something had happened with Kensi that had upset him, it was the only thing he could think of. And Callen couldn't help but notice that they came in together. He didn't think Marty and his partner had plans for this morning, but he really couldn't ask him about it while they were at work could he? Though he would have thought Marty would have told him if he was meeting up with Kensi, right? I mean he knew he was meeting up with Sam after all. So why didn't Marty tell him? And it wasn't even as if he could convince himself that they just arrived at the same time, because he had scanned the parking lot, and Marty's car wasn't there. So Kensi had to have brought him in. Which was raising far too many questions in Callen's mind about what they had been doing and what Kensi had said or done to his lover.

"You and Deeks have an argument?" Sam asked taking a stab in the dark at possible reasons for G to be even more brooding than he usually was.

"What? No, nothing like that... It's just..." Callen replied trying to find the right words that explained what he was feeling, and what he was wondering, without actually saying anything concrete. Because he has seen how Kensi looked a little bit smug, and Marty had seemed a little uncomfortable… and he couldn't help but remember how Kensi had said relationship instead of partnership days ago. I mean okay, sure she could have said something to his man that had upset him, but he couldn't think what. Marty was not the sort to get upset easily after all. No, all his mind could come up with was maybe Kensi had got the wrong idea with all of Marty's flirting, maybe she had tried to make a move. But if she had surely she would be upset rather than smug, right? I mean Marty would turn her down… right? There was no way he would reciprocate. Marty wouldn't cheat on him. He loved him… right?... Did Marty still love him? Were they still okay? Had he missed something somewhere? He thought they were fine, but what if he was wrong? It wasn't like he had much experience of relationships that didn't involve undercover work. What if he had said or done something wrong that made Marty think twice about being with him? What if he had decided he would prefer to be with Kensi, or any woman for that matter, rather than him? Damn it. This was why he didn't date co-workers, it made everything so much more complicated.

"It's what, G?" Sam asked with a frown as he watched his partners face out of the corner of his eye, trying to work out what the hell was going on in his mind now. Not that he could ever truly tell what G was thinking, the guy was a damn enigma.

"Did Kensi and Marty seem a bit different to you?" Callen asked making it sound like he wasn't really concerned by the answer, trying to make it seem like it was just a casual question about their colleagues. Not that Sam was fooled for a minute.

"No. But then I'm not the one in a relationship with one of them." He replied simply raising his eyebrow at how his words seemed to make G start. What the hell was going on?

"Marty seemed a bit ... Off." Callen finally replied trying to find the right word to describe how Marty had seemed to him. He didn't want to tell Sam any of his worries, he didn't want his relationship to cause any problems within the team, and he knew he could trust Marty. Really he did. It was just…

"A bit off. Off in what way?" Sam asked with exasperation. I mean what sort of description was off? His partner really needed to learn words to describe feelings, especially now he was in a relationship.

"I don't know. He was fine this morning when I left." Callen replied his frown deepening. This wasn't helping him and right now he needed to concentrate on the case. It was just, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

"Then perhaps you should ask him." Sam suggested simply. He wasn't going to try and get into the middle of G and Deeks' relationship. That would not end well. He just hoped his partner sucked it up and did as he suggested and he talked to the damn floppy haired man.

"Yeah, perhaps I should." Callen agreed but rather than getting his phone out and doing just that he instead turned the conversation to the case and what they would hopefully find when they got to Renner's house, namely his little black book, or at least clues as to where it was hidden. He would talk to Marty, but not while they were supposed to be working. They all needed to concentrate on the damn case. That was his reasoning, and it had nothing to do with his unfounded worries that maybe the younger man had gotten bored with him and wanted to move on. Not at all.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Alessia Clarice (Guest), LKK (Guest), French fan (Guest), Petunia3116 and Beststoriesever (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it takes place at the end of season 2, episode 9 'Absolution'. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry. I promise I will make it all better soon?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen tried really hard to put all thoughts of Marty and Kensi from his mind for the rest of the day and instead concentrate on the case. It wasn't easy, but luckily it was helped along by the strange behaviour of Hetty, that diverted his focus unintentionally by how she seemed to keep disappearing. And when the two sets of partners did meet up again to discuss the case, he could detect none of underlying emotions he had seen earlier that day in his lover. Though Callen wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Especially considering from what he could see Marty was purposefully trying not to catch his eye. That did not bode well in Callen's mind, it added to his unease and worries, added evidence to his idea that Marty didn't want him anymore.

Finally the day came to an end, and Callen was looking forward to going back to Marty's apartment and for them to spend some time together. He was hoping he would have a chance to talk to the younger man about all the things he couldn't get out of his head. Namely why Kensi drove him in today and what had happened to make the guy uncomfortable this morning, and why he wouldn't meet his eyes any more. Of course that plan went out of the window with the words Marty spoke as the agents all packed up to go home after rescuing Hetty from some crazed old cold war enemy of hers. Callen really didn't like that guy. No one threatened Hetty. Ever. At least the guy was locked up, for now. Huh, maybe Marty did have the right idea after all with his suggestion.

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink." Deeks said he shut down his laptop trying really hard not to stare at G who was sitting opposite him. He had been walking round on eggshells all day trying to make sure that he didn't give anything away to Kensi about who it was he was with. But damn it was hard. He liked sitting there staring at the man he loved while G got that little crease on his forehead from having to write reports. It was just too cute. He also liked being able to share small secret smiles across the bullpen with G. But no, not anymore. Now he needed to watch himself. Which was pretty much why he could do with a drink right now. It was seriously hard work not looking at the man he loved.

"You'd be better off getting a good nights sleep." Kensi replied with a smirk as she wondered if Deeks would be seeing his boyfriend that evening. Though she guessed not if he was thinking of going out for a drink. In that case he probably would need a good night's sleep to make up for the amount he would surely miss the next time he did see his man.

"Don't let alcohol be your chosen form of stress management." Sam interjected, though in truth he was hoping Deeks would get the hint and go home with G. His partner needed to have a talk with the younger man, work out whatever it was that had been on his mind all day. He needed G to be back and focused the next day, not distracted by trying to work out what was wrong with his other half yet refusing to talk to him.

"I'm not stressed man, but I am buying."

Well, maybe it would be good for Deeks to have a few drinks before he and G spoke. Help loosen him up a bit. "Then I'm in." Sam replied simply. He wasn't going to pass up the chance of having Deeks buy him a few beers, even if he and G did need to talk.

"Me too." Eric said from where he was standing at the entrance to the bullpen.

"Nell, that means you have to come too. I can't be the only woman in this group." Kensi responded turning to the intelligence analyst who had been standing quietly next to her.

At that Nell was surprised. She had never been invited out on team drinks before. "Really? Okay." She replied with a smile, glad to have found a place within this mesh of people, who were all so good at their jobs.

"Looks like you're the designated driver, G." Sam said over to his partner.

* * *

Callen had been sitting there watching Hetty, trying to make sure she was okay without asking her the question he knew she wouldn't want to hear. But at Sam's words he turned back to the team, his eyes automatically going to Marty first before fliting over to his partner who was sitting next to him.

"Nice. If that's the case I'm gonna check with Hetty and see if she wants to make it the magnificent seven." Callen replied standing up. It would give him a reason to go and make sure she was okay, and hopefully show her that they were there for her. Yeah, going out for team drinks would be good, and he could talk to Marty later. And hey by then, maybe he could convince Marty he really was the best person for him to be with without saying much at all. Let his body do the talking. Of course there was always the idea that there was a simple explanation for it all. I mean, Marty wouldn't cheat on him with his partner, he was sure of that. Really he was.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Callen walked up to Hetty who was finishing up at her desk. It only took her one look at his face to know what her boy was thinking, even if he wasn't saying the words just standing there looking at her.

"I'm all right Mr Callen, thank you for not asking." She said with a small smile as she heard the rest of the team make their way out of the building.

"I just wanted to see if you wanna join us for a drink, I'm driving." Callen replied with an innocent look on his face even if they both knew it was just an excuse for him to come over and check on her.

"A more generous, inviting offer, I can't imagine. But I have plans. Go. Be with your man and have fun." Hetty responded a look of deep affection in her eyes as she stared up at the younger man.

"Are you sure? Marty's buying." Callen replied, not really caring how much trouble, nor how much money, that offer could set his lover back. He would repay him, somehow, hopefully.

"Yes Mr Callen. I am sure." Hetty chuckled at his words. Before they shared one more look, a silent conversation passing between them before Callen turned with a nod and walked away. Leaving Hetty to her nightly plans while he went and joined his team and his lover, wondering if he would be able to get away with any subtle flirting during the evening while surrounded by investigators. He needed to make sure that Marty knew he still cared, that he thought of him as still his boyfriend.

* * *

The evening did not go as Callen hoped it would. In fact it went very much in the way he never wanted to see again. It started fine, with Deeks getting them all drinks as they found a table to sit at, Callen manoeuvring it so he was sitting beside Marty. Though considering both Sam and Eric were trying to make that happen too, it was much easier than he had thought it would be. The only stumbling block was the women with them, what with Kensi sitting on Marty's other side, with Nell next to her. Callen didn't particularly like where Kensi was sitting, or how close to his man she was, but it wasn't like he could order her away from him now was it?

And so they all sat there and they talked and joked, and generally had a good time, with Deeks holding pretty much every conversation with ease. He and Callen sat a respectable distance from each other above the table, but below it was another story. They had their legs pressed firmly against each other's, and they even managed to make it so they could link fingers under the table without anyone being aware of what they were doing. Well Sam was, but they both knew that that didn't really count.

It wasn't until the third round drinks had been consumed and they were working their way down the fourth that things started to change. Kensi, now being aware that Deeks flirtation with her was just a ruse to keep his boyfriend hidden, no longer had any issues with not returning the gestures. Therefore in the hopes of keeping the rest of the team off the trail of who it was Deeks really cared for, and because she might have been a little tipsy, Kensi decided to do just that.

So when Deeks made one of his typical remarks she didn't hit him or tell him to shut up as she usually did. No, instead she laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, giving him a lopsided hug before draping her body over his. She had played the part of the drunken girlfriend enough times in the past with Callen to be able to do it easily with Deeks, even going so far as to plant kisses on his cheek.

* * *

Callen couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hell he couldn't even understand what was going on. For one, there was no way Kensi was that drunk, and two, why was Marty allowing it? Why wasn't he finding a way out of her arms? Okay so he couldn't tell her about them, but surely he could think of something to say to get her off him… unless he didn't want her off.

With that thought all the mess of emotions he had been trying to push away all day descended upon him. Making him wonder, making him ask himself if it was possible that Kensi was exactly where Marty wanted her to be. Sure when he caught Marty's eyes the guy looked uncomfortable, but then anyone would be right? When they are sitting next to the man they were supposedly in a relationship and the woman they wanted was all over them. The pain that thought caused made Callen want to do nothing more than leave the bar and never come back, but he couldn't. He was the one driving everyone home.

Oh god, what if Marty wanted to go Kensi's house that night? He didn't think he could cope with that. To be honest he wasn't sure he could cope with what was going on right next to him either. But he had to. He had to sit there and watch, sit there and feel Marty's body pressed up against his while Kensi was draped across the chest he had only this morning run his hands across. And however much he tried to look away, he found himself unable to do so. Unable to not watch as she touched his man and Marty did little to stop her. And every touch felt like another stab in his chest, another nail in the coffin of his and Marty's relationship.

Deeks on the other hand was trying to find a way, anyway, to get out of the situation he found himself in. He tried moving away from Kensi, leaning towards G, but she seemed to follow him. Oh this was so not good.

He could feel the emotions rolling of the man next to him, anger and jealously, and that hurt. Didn't G know that Kensi had no chance? Didn't he realise that he was the only one he cared about? The only one he wanted touching him in anyway? How could he think that he wanted anything to do with Kensi in a romantic way? She was his partner, and that was it. Oh, he knew what she was doing and why, she was trying to help his cover by flirting back. But it wasn't like he could tell her why that was a really bad idea. The only thing he could think of was to gently prize her hands off his chest hopefully without everyone noticing and whispering in her ear to cool it. Telling her that his boyfriend would not be happy to hear someone else had touched him. That seemed to work some, she did stop running her hands over his body, but her arms stayed round his neck and from what he could tell from the look in G's eyes the damage had already been done. He just hoped he had a chance to explain, to tell G what was going on. A chance to win him back and to convince him to give them another go. A chance to prove to G that he was the only one he wanted now and forever. A chance to give him a reason so he would never doubt him again.

The sooner they left this bar and talked the better. Deeks just hoped that G would listen.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank Petunia3116, Ali (Guest),** **Veuve Noir and French Fan (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here sit he next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The drive back to Deeks' apartment was done in silence from the two men who would hopefully be spending the night there. It had taken some manoeuvring by Sam to make sure that it looked like he was the last that Callen would be dropping off, with Deeks being second to last. Though it truth it was the other way round.

When they pulled up outside his apartment Deeks turned to the man next to him wondering if he was even going to give him a chance to explain.

"Are you coming in?" Deeks asked softly, though there was a hint of nervousness running through the words. As if he really wasn't sure of the answer. Because he really wasn't. How had things changed so much in a day? Had this been last night he would have already known the answer without question, but now… now he was not so sure.

"Yeah. I'll go and park then come back." Callen replied not turning to look at the man next to him. Not sure what he would see if he did. Not sure if he would see a look in Marty's eyes that told him it was over. He wasn't ready to see that look. Not now.

"G. Just park next to my car. There is no need for your superspy skills tonight." Deeks replied trying to make a joke by using his nickname for the man he loved, even if he knew it would fall flat. But at least he was trying.

"Okay." Callen agreed. He heart had constricted when he had heard Marty call him superspy. He loved when he did that, even if he claimed it annoyed him, it really didn't. But he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it in relation to the conversation they were about to have. Oh well, best to get this over with. And Marty was right, it wouldn't matter if his car was parked next to his for however long it would take the other man to end their relationship. Oh god, he didn't want their relationship to end. He had to try and convince Marty that he was worth it, even if he knew it was a lie.

With that Callen pulled the car into the parking space and both men climbed out and without saying a word they made their way up to Deeks' apartment. Callen stood back and let the other man open the door using his key rather than picking the lock which would have taken the same amount of time. This was Deeks' home not his, he didn't have the right to open the door. Not anymore.

Once inside they were greeted joyously by Monty running up to them both and refusing to move until they had given him a stroke on his head. When they were released by the dog Deeks made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself and G a beer without asking if the other man wanted one. He had a feeling they were both going to need it for the conversation that was to come. He at least knew he would need the Dutch courage. Handing one to G he made his way into the livingroom, but rather than sitting he turned to stare at the man he loved. Giving him a chance to start, to say what he needed so he could fight everything he said with words of his own. But the words out of G's mouth weren't the ones he was expecting.

"Why did Kensi drive you to work this morning?" Callen asked, deciding to start at the beginning. If he was going to try and get Marty back, he needed to know what it was he was up against. Needed to know all the details so he could work out what was going on, and how he could change things back to how they had been when he left that morning.

"My car wouldn't start. I called her for a lift." Deeks responded with a frown. Why was G asking about that? I mean that was nothing compared to what had happened in the bar, right? So why that?

"Why didn't you call me?" Callen asked leaning back against the wall in a deceptively causal pose. It was one Deeks had seen him use in interrogation and he knew it meant he was lulling him into a false sense of security so he wouldn't see when he pounced. But he wouldn't fall for that. So instead he leaned his hips against the bookcase as he took a drink of beer before responding.

"You were having breakfast with Sam. I didn't want to interrupt, so I thought I would ask my **partner** to pick me up instead." He replied with a subtle emphasis on the word partner. Because he knew if the roles had been reversed and it was G whose car wouldn't start. He wouldn't have thought twice before he called Sam to pick him up.

"So what happened?" Callen asked ignoring the point Marty had made by changing direction.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked with a frown. What was G talking about now?

"You seemed uncomfortable in ops this morning. Why?" Callen clarified not removing his eyes from the man in front of him.

At that Deeks sighed. Of course G had noticed that. He had forgotten all about the whole 'Kensi finding out he was dating a man and how he was worried about how G would take that thing' what with everything else that had happened.

"I had my exercise class in the park this morning so I asked Kensi to pick me up from there. I hadn't considered how many women would be at it and when she arrived she thought I was using her to try and pull them. She wouldn't let up so in the end I snapped and told her I was in a relationship, with a guy." Deeks explain simply watching G's face so he could see every subtle difference. He noticed how his eyes narrowed slightly when he said there were many women there, but what did he expect? He wasn't going to avoid women just so G would be happy. He needed the guy to trust him with whoever he was with. And the fact that he obviously didn't hurt. It made Deeks wonder just what this relationship was if one of them didn't trust the other. Because without trust, there was no love. And he loved G, but did the guy feel the same for him? I mean really? Could he love him if he didn't trust him?

"Why would that make you uncomfortable?" Callen asked with a frown. He could understand Kensi's smug look now, she thought she knew something they didn't. But Marty's reaction… he didn't understand that.

"She wanted to know all about my boyfriend, and it wasn't like I could tell her was it?" Deeks snapped. He was getting pissed off at being interrogated for something he was completely innocent of.

At his words Callen swallowed. Because Marty was right. They had agreed to keep them a secret from work, which meant he couldn't tell Kensi. Then Callen remembered that his partner knew. Sam knew who it was he was dating. Sure he worked it out, but he still knew. He was still someone he could talk to about who he was with. About what was going on in his and Marty's life. But Marty didn't have that. He should have that. He should have someone he could talk to, someone who he could tell the truth to. And who better than his partner? The one who had his back? He should be able to trust his partner with everything, because that was what being partners was all about.

Callen closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep breath before he opened them and staring right at the younger man he spoke softly. "You could have, if you wanted to."

"Excuse me? You're the one who's all about secret and now you're telling me you're okay with Kensi knowing it's you I love? Really?" Deeks asked with a cynical laugh. What the hell? G had been instant that they tell no one, and now he was saying it was okay for Kensi to know? What the hell was going on in his damn head?

"You love me?" Callen asked hope filling him at the words. Marty had said he loved him, and he wasn't sleeping this time. He was wide awake, and yeah okay they were having a heated discussion. But still… Marty loved him still?

"Yeah G I do. But I'm starting to think it's one sided." Deeks replied with a sigh as he let go of his anger. He hadn't meant to say that, or at least not like that, and he was waiting for G to run. I mean he had done it when he thought they were getting too close, and now, finding out he loved him? He was expecting to see a G Callen shaped hole in his door any time now. But the other man surprised him. Though not the way he really wanted him to. Not with him contradicting his words.

Callen heard the last bit of Marty's sentence, but he couldn't think about that right now. He still needed answers. When he had them, then maybe he would consider the repercussions of Marty's words.

"Why was Kensi all over you tonight if nothing is going on between you? If she knows you're in a relationship?" Callen asked in an even tone, pulling on every resource he had to remain calm as he remembered what he had had to watch that evening.

"Because she mistakenly thought it a good idea to help me with my 'cover'. She thinks I don't want anyone to know I'm dating a guy." Deeks replied in a weary tone. He was so done with this conversation. He had told G he loved him, basically asked him if he felt the same, and yet the other man had brushed it away as if it was nothing. Was it really so hard for G to say those words? To tell him he loved him? Did G really love him? Or was he seeing things he thought were there but they weren't? Was this relationship a lost cause?

Deeks words were followed by silence as Callen leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as processed all he had heard, including Marty's belief that he didn't love him. He had never really thought about what his feelings for the younger man were. They were just there. He knew he cared for him, and he knew he thought of him as his. That was evident with the jealously he had felt earlier that night. But did he love him? What was love anyway? How did you define that emotion? I mean he loved Sam and Hetty as family, but romantic love? He had no idea what that really felt like. He had thought he was in love with Tracy, but he hadn't been. Not really. So what was love?

"I'm sorry." Callen finally said not moving from his position, his eyes still closed as the thoughts of everything that had been between him and Marty went through his mind. About how he had run the first time he had heard those words from the younger man's lips, to how he had acted that evening. He was a damn idiot and he didn't deserve the man across from him.

"For what?" Deeks asked in a quiet voice, wondering if this was when G would tell him he didn't love him. That it was over. That he didn't want that sort of emotional attachment with him. He wasn't sure what he would do if those where the words that came out of G's mouth next, but if they did, he would have to deal with them. He had laid his cards on the table, it was G's turn.

"Everything. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." Callen replied bringing head away from the wall and opening his eyes so Deeks could see the pain, hurt and vulnerability which radiated in them with his words. And Deeks couldn't help it, his heart went out to the man he loved. He never wanted to see that look in his eyes again as long as he lived. He had never seen G look vulnerable before and all he wanted to do was warm him up in his arms and protect him from the world. Keep him safe from all that would try to harm him.

"You are the only one I want to be with G. You are the one I love." Deeks responded pushing away from the book case and walking over so he was standing in front of G with only inches between them.

"I…" Callen started to say, trying to get the words out. He wanted to tell Marty he loved too. Wanted to give him that, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him. Something he didn't understand. Just as he didn't understand what his feelings really were for the man in front of him. He couldn't put words to his feelings, to the emotions Marty evoked in him, because he didn't know what those words were. This was all so confusing and new and painful and wonderful and heart-breaking yet glorious. It was all too much for his brain to even try and comprehend.

And Deeks standing there in front of him saw it all in Callen's eye. Saw all he didn't have the words to say and he knew. He knew he loved him. He had been right. G did love him, he didn't need to hear the words, not until G was ready to say them. Not until G knew the truth behind what he was saying. He didn't want G to say the words just because he was afraid to lose him, because that wasn't going to happen. No they may have faulted slightly, but all relationships did. He would stick by the man he loved, he didn't need to hear the words to know the feeling was returned.

Therefore he raised his finger and placed it over Callen's lips as he spoke. "I love you G Callen. Don't say it back until you are ready, but know, I would never do anything to hurt you, nor will I ever leave you."

Then before the other man could reply Deeks lowered his lips to Callen's and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and filled with the love he had for the man, a kiss which was returned with equal feeling and that made his heart sour.

Callen knew he may not be able to define what he was feeling, but he could show it through his actions. Through kisses and touches, through how he was with his man. And Marty was his man. And only his man. At that thought Callen threaded his hands through Marty's hair and turned the kiss into something harder, more possessive.

And Deeks let him. Happy to let G lay his claim on him. Because he was his, and no one else would ever have him. He belonged to the man who had a hold of him, and nothing would ever change that in his mind. He loved G, he had told him so, and G was returning the favour in the only way he could. For now at least. And for now, it would be enough. For now.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank anonkp, GoldenEyes-65,** **Petunia3116, french fan (Guest), lulu625, kirallie, Beststoriesever (Guest) and Veuve Noir** **for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all so awesome. It's humbling to know how many people like this story.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter, it's pretty much just fluff but I felt our boys needed some good times. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was having the most amazing dream. He was lying on the beach at night with G in his arms telling him he loved him, that he was his and that he would never leave him. That nothing would ever come between them. It was glorious and warmed him, making his arms tighten around the real life man below him, making his snuggle his head closer to G's chest. And even if he was unaware of these subconscious actions, Callen wasn't.

No Callen was wide awake and running his fingers through Marty's hair while he looked at him with awe in his eyes. He still couldn't understand how he had been so luckily to get to be with this man. And not just be with him, but be loved by him. It was… mind-blowing. And while Callen didn't understand what his emotions were, he did know that he never wanted to lose this. Never wanted to lose his Marty. And he wouldn't. He would do everything he could to make sure he never did anything to drive him away. He needed to curb his jealously, and he needed to accept that Kensi was going to get close to Marty. She was his partner, and he was going to have to accept the relationship that they would eventually have. Because she was the one who would be watching his back, she would be the one who would stand between Marty being alive or dead, and he had to trust her with his man. Not just his life but who he was too.

Callen knew it was going to be hard, to watch that relationship develop between the junior partners, watch Marty have that sort of connection with someone who wasn't him, but he would. He had too. He wanted Marty to have with Kensi what he had with Sam. He wanted her to become his best friend, someone he could talk to about anything, including their relationship. He needed to let her into this part of Marty's life, let her into this part of his life. He needed to give Marty the freedom to have the partnership that all agents in their line of work needed.

He could do it. For Marty he could do it. Because he would do anything for the man in his arms. That was something he knew deep down inside him, and its truth was unshakable.

Marty had shown him a world he had always been a stranger to. The one standing on the outside looking in. But with Marty, he was now the other side of the glass. He was living the life he had never thought he would. The life he never believed would be for him because he didn't know who he was. But Marty had shown him that he didn't need to know his past to believe in a future, as long as that future was with the right person. And there was no question in his mind, that Marty was the right person. The only person for him for as long as he would have him, and for as long as Marty would love him he would be his. He was Marty's just as much as the reverse was true.

He wished he could say the words, those three little words. He wished he could give the man in his arms what he had given him, but he couldn't. He had spent most of the night trying to work out why, trying to work out just what his feelings really were, but still he had no answers. He just hoped Marty would wait for him to find them. He believed he would, he trusted he would. Because if nothing else, his night of introspection had shown him one thing. He trusted Marty Deeks. It was a revelation he had basked in for a good hour, the warm glow he got from that realisation. That Marty had his trust. After all it was not something he gave freely, in fact he could probably name the people he trusted on one hand. But now he knew deep inside himself that Marty was one of that number. That would be enough for now.

Though that didn't stop him deciding to ask Marty to get Kensi to keep her hands to herself. He was his, and he would very much prefer that no one else touch him in that way unless it was for a mission thank you very much.

* * *

Marty was pulled from his glorious dream by the sound of his cell ringing. He couldn't help himself, he groaned into his warm human pillow, trying to hide from the sound. Though this action only caused his pillow to vibrate from G chuckling at his behaviour. Typical the man was awake before him. When would he ever get to see G asleep? He wondered abstractly before deciding he should probably answer his phone. With his eyes still close he reached out as if he search his bedside table for the damn ringing evil object, but rather than having to search it was placed in his hand by the man below him.

Answering it with his eyes still closed he muttered "Deeks" sleepily.

"Steve… what?... yeah that's fine… see you later." He said in reply to the far to awake cop on the other end of the line. How could someone be so awake at this time of the morning? I mean really? No matter. He went to throw his cell in the general direction of his bedside table only to have it removed from his hand and placed down gently.

"What was that about?" Callen asked not being able to stop smiling at how Marty seemed to snuggle closer to him once the phone was out of his hand.

"Steve has some seminar he has to attend this morning and Monty has a check-up at the vets. He asked me to take him." Deeks mumbled hoping to be able to go back to sleep. His head hurt slightly from the amount he had drank the previous evening and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his wonderful dream where G confessed his love to him.

"How you going to do that if your car doesn't work?" Callen asked smirking at the groan this sentence enlisted from the other man. Though he was less happy when Marty pulled away from him to roll onto his back.

"I don't know." Deeks replied realising that sleep would not be returning to him that morning, and therefore trying to wake himself up even if he did throw his arm over his eyes trying to keep out the light of day.

"I can drop you off it you want, though we'll have to go via Sam's as I'm picking him up this morning." Callen responded turning on his side so he could trail his fingers across Marty's bare chest. Touching him in the places he knew he liked the most, and got the best responses from his lover.

"Yeah?" Deeks replied moving his arms so he could smile into the blue eyes of the man he loved. Eyes that were full of warmth and humour at his behaviour, not to mention desire. Oh yeah there was definitely desire in G's eyes. Hmm, maybe waking up wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Yeah." Callen responded smiling down at his man. He loved how he looked first thing in the morning, with sleep still in his eyes and his hair all fluffy from where he had run his hands through it most of the night. Oh yeah, this was definitely the best sight in the world in Callen's mind.

"You know that means that you'll have to shower here. You have some spare clothes." Deeks replied moving closer to the man next to him so he could wrap one hand around his neck and gently massage his muscles there while the other trailed its way down G's chest and further beneath the covers.

"I do." Callen chuckled knowing full well what Marty was thinking about how they could spend their unexpected extra time together, and very much with him on that one.

"Which also means we don't have to get up for a while." Deeks replied his fingers moving in circles on G's abdomen muscles showing his intentions very clearly.

"Hmm, what will we do with that time?" Callen asked moving closer to the younger man, but not yet bringing their lips together. Wanting to continue the teasing conversation which was so familiar to the ones they had previously had. A conversation which removed all thoughts and memories of what had happened the night before. A conversation that made them both know that they were back to where they had been before, if not a little further along the road they were walking together, hand in hand.

"Oh I can think of a few things." Deeks replied with a smirk before using the hand he had on G's neck to pull him close and sealing there lips together in a sweet, sensual kiss, which soon changed to something else, taking them somewhere else. The place of happy oblivion they both wanted to visit that morning to reaffirm the truth they had spoken to each other the previous evening, one with words and the other with actions. It was what they both needed and what they both wanted, and it was perfect.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks insisted on taking the first shower, and not just because he wanted to make sure he got the hot water. Honestly, even if that was what Callen accused him of as he climbed out of bed, the older man trying to drag him back. Not that it worked, so instead Deeks' shower became their shower, but Deeks was still the first one to get out. He had to be if he wanted something more than cereal for breakfast. And he wanted to cook something special for the both of them that morning. They had the time as Callen wasn't leaving to go to his own house to change, and he liked it when they shared breakfast in the mornings. It was something that usually only happened on the weekends, so the chance to do it on a weekday too made him feel good. Made him feel like they were a real couple living together, getting up together, and going to work together.

Therefore he was busy at the stove when Callen joined him, wrapping his arms around him and placed gentle sweet kisses on his neck, diverting Deeks attention from his cooking.

"Stop it, or it'll burn, and you'll go hungry." Deeks muttered half heatedly though he did lean back against the man behind him, closing his eyes at the feel of being wrapped in G's warmth. He loved this. The way they were together when it was just the two of them.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Callen replied offhandedly as he proceeded to move his kisses further up Marty's neck to his jaw, before finally being able to place a short kiss on Marty's lips. But he made sure that he didn't distract the younger man too much, breakfast did smell really good and he was looking forward to it. He loved Marty's breakfasts.

"Well I'm not gonna let anyone say I don't feed my man." Deeks responded jokingly when the kiss ended and he pulled himself away from the body behind him to stand up straight and open his eyes. He decided to ignore the comment made by G, as well as the small voice in his mind that asked if that was really true or not.

"Fine." Callen responded holding his hand up in surrender as he moved away for Marty. Though he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at the knowledge that he could distract him so easily. That fact caused a warmth to grow in side him. One that he was becoming used to feeling whenever he was around the other man. The warmth which he knew came from the emotions he couldn't define.

With that Marty proceeded to make them both breakfast while Callen got Monty his before he poured both himself and Marty coffee, just the way they both liked it. It wasn't long before the food was ready and they were sat down eating, enjoying a comfortable silence and the simple pleasure of being together. But Callen knew they still had somethings they needed to talk about, or at least he still had somethings he needed to talk about. Taking a deep breath to ask in his most casual voice one of the questions that was going round his mind.

"So you going to tell Kensi?"

Deeks' fork stopped on its way to his mouth for a brief second before it continued its journey, giving him the time to think over the question and what he wanted his answer to be. What G would want his answer to be. Swallowing he replied, without meeting G's eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" Callen asked with a frown. But it wasn't an accusation, he just really wanted to understand Marty's thoughts. Understand why it was he was deciding to keep this secret from his partner. I mean she already knew he was with a man, so why not tell her everything? Isn't that what Marty wanted to do? But even as he thought this Callen knew that inside he was sighing with relief. He didn't want Kensi to know, he wasn't ready for anyone at work to know the truth about him, about them. Well no one other than Hetty and Sam.

"We've just got to a good place as partners. Just started trusting each other, I don't want to ruin it by telling her I'm in a relationship with the boss." Deeks responded with a shrug still not meeting G's eyes. He wasn't' sure how the other man would take his words, nor was he sure he could explain how he didn't want to upset the balance he and Kensi had found with her discovery that he was with a man.

"Marty, look at me." Callen said softly as he reach across the table and placed his fingers under Marty's chin to raise his eyes to his before he continued speaking. "If you want to tell her, I'll back you, if you don't that's fine too. But make sure you're doing it because it's what you want."

"It is. If she works it out then so be it, but I'm not ready to tell her." Deeks replied with an honest smile upon his face. This was his decision and he had made it.

"Okay, but you know when she does find out, she is going to be pissed." Callen responded with a chuckle. Oh Kensi was going to kill them both when she worked it out. Hmm, maybe when that happened he could find himself a nice undercover mission somewhere far away until she cooled down at bit. Leave her to Marty, she was his partner after all.

"I can take her." Deeks replied with a wave of his hand and false bravo, though both knew that that wasn't true. Kensi could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Oh well, he would just have to try and make sure she never figured it out, or if she did that he could run away really fast.

"Yeah right. Whatever you say." Callen agreed, a smirk spread across his face that caused Deeks to take a fake swing at him that he dodged easily with a laugh before remembering the other question he really wanted answered, though it was less a question, more a… request.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked leaning back in his seat so he could look into Marty's eyes while they talked.

"What is it?" Deeks asked copying G's position unconsciously.

His question make Callen smile. "You're learning." He said rather than reply to the question. He wasn't sure how Marty would take what he had to ask. He hoped he would be okay with it.

"What? To not just agree to do you a favour without finding out what it is first? Oh yeah, I've definitely learnt that one." Deeks responded with a roll of his eyes. Did G really think he was that stupid?

"Good." Callen replied with a chuckle. Marty made it seem like he was always asking him to do him favours, and he wasn't. Not really.

"The favour?" Deeks asked when G said nothing else. He was trying to work out just what it was that he could want him to do.

"Can you get Kensi to not flirt with you? I don't particularly like seeing her all over you." Callen replied in an even tone refusing to let his mind bring up images from the previous night to go with his words. Instead he wondered how his lover was going to take them. Wondered if he would be okay with it or not. Because Callen really wasn't sure if he could cope with having to watch Kensi faun over his man. He might just be forced to have a word or two with her, or maybe kill her, neither or which would work well with Marty's wish for her not to know they were in a relationship.

"Aw, so possessive G." Deeks responded in a jokey tone, though inside he felt a warmth run through his heart. The knowledge that G didn't want anyone else touching him made his belief that the older man loved him grow just that little bit more. It added one more layer onto it, and made his heart sing.

"I can be much worse if you want." Callen responded learning across the table and grabbing Marty's hand in his own as he stared with an intensity that reflected his words at the man across from him. The man he cared for, his man.

"I'll speak to her." Deeks replied gently with a smile and love in his eyes. He would make sure that Kensi knew to not do what she had done the previous night ever again. He could find a way to work it he was sure. He could spin anything after all.

"Thank you." Callen answered with a smile of his own as he squeezed Marty's hand before letting go and standing as he saw what the time was. "We had better go if we're picking Sam up and taking you and Monty to the vets."

And with that the two of them got themselves and Monty ready to leave.

* * *

Sam was waiting for Callen to arrive, he was five minute late. Therefore he spotted when his car pulled up. Giving a shout of goodbye to his family he was out of the door just as Callen climbed out of the driver's side of the car, but when he saw him exit the house he didn't move from where he was. Just stood there as if he was waiting for something.

"You're late G." Sam said in lieu of a greeting. Though he was pleased to see that G was smiling. That had to mean he and Deeks had patched things up since yesterday. He hoped they had. He didn't think he could take another day of G being even more sullen than normal.

"Good morning to you too Sam." Callen replied with a smirk waiting for the precise moment Sam would notice the others in the car.

It didn't take long. As Sam approached the car he noticed that there was already someone in the passenger seat, and it didn't take a genius to work out who it was. He grumbled good-naturedly about seeing Deeks in his seat, but he didn't hesitate to reach for the handle of the back door, preparing to climb in. Or at least he didn't hesitate until he saw who he would be sharing the backseat of the car with.

"Oh hell no. I'm not sitting in the back with Deeks scraggly mutt." He stated crossing his arms and glaring at G who he could see had humour in his eyes. I mean he could cope with the dog when they were out with the family and all that, but to sit next to him all the way to work? No way. It was Deeks dog he should be the one to sit with him.

"Well you could always walk Sam." Deeks suggested with a smirk as he relaxed back into the passenger seat with an exaggerated sigh. Sam's face really was entertaining.

"You really going to let him suggest that?" Sam asked G as he glared at his partner who had climbed back into the car and was waiting for him to get in.

"Well you did just insult our dog." Callen replied calmly smiling as he started the engine. Though he did turn round when no one said anything else. He turned to find two pairs of eyes just looking at him. "What?" he asked completely confused about what he had said or done that caused that sort of reaction from his lover and his partner.

"You just said our dog." Deeks replied with a bright smile. He loved that word, our. It was perfect.

Callen rolled his eyes at that even if he did turn away to hide his own smile at Marty's reaction to his words. I mean Monty was theirs really, right? Wasn't that what Marty had wanted when he had first brought him home? For him to be both of theirs?

Sam watched this display with a smile of his own. Yep, Deeks and G had definitely worked out there problems from yesterday and then some in his mind. I mean if G had decided Monty was their dog, then something big must have happened, and he was happy for them both. Okay then, he guessed he could spend a journey sitting next to the beast who now had two owners. So without another word about it he climbed into the back of the car and turned the conversation to normal morning banter, though now it was between the three of them and not just his him and his partner.

* * *

Callen pulled up outside the vets and all three men climbed out of the car. Callen going to get Monty from the back and Sam to reclaim the passenger seat. Walking round to the other side of the car with Monty next to him Callen couldn't stop himself from reaching for Marty as he handed over the lead. He Pulled the younger man in for a gentle kiss goodbye that they usually shared by Deeks front door.

"Give me a call if you need me to come and pick you both up." Callen said pulling away from the kiss, though not removing his hand which had somehow found its way into Marty's hair.

"We'll be fine G. See you later." Deeks replied pushing the man he loved back gently towards the car. He needed to get Monty inside and G needed to get him and Sam to work.

"Okay, see you at work." Callen agreed stepping back towards the car as Deeks waved goodbye to Sam and made his way inside with Monty at his heels.

Sam waited until they had pulled away to speak up. "So I'm guessing everything is all sorted then." He said with a smirk. It was pretty obvious after all, but he wanted to make sure that G really had sorted it out. Had actually talked to Deeks and not just ended up in bed with the guy to solve their problems. He knew his partner wasn't best at talking after all. Not about emotions anyway.

"Yep." Callen replied a smile spreading across his face as he remembered Marty telling him he loved him. Remembered that Marty was his and he wasn't going to leave him.

"You gonna tell me about it?" Sam asked warmly seeing the smile and realising he didn't really need to know. But he wanted to make sure he was there if G wanted to talk.

"Nope." Callen responded simply before changing the topic of conversation. He didn't think Sam would be able to understand exactly what had happened between him and Marty. Well in truth he didn't think his partner would be able to understand how he hadn't been able to say he loved Marty back. But Sam didn't need to understand that, as long as Marty did then it would be fine. He would work out what his feelings were eventually. And even if talking to Sam might be able to help him understand, he wasn't ready to let him into that particular part of his mind. No that part belonged to his lover, and was his alone.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank anonkp,** **,for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 10 'Deliverance'. There is also a slight reference to an old UK commercial for Dime Bar chocolate that I couldn't help myself from adding if anyone picks it up, if not ignore this comment.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Kensi was training with another agent when Deeks and Monty returned from the vets. She was surprised to see her partner walk in with a dog, but that didn't stop her from turning from sparring and moving towards him to stroke his arm in an attempt to continue the flirting she had started the previous evening. She was actually finding it rather entertaining how uncomfortable Deeks got by her attentions. Damn she should have done this before rather than hitting him, which always seemed to encourage his ridiculous behaviour.

"Hey Deeks. How are you today?" She asked in a flirtatious tone as she fluttered her eyelashes at him in a completely outrageous way making Deeks' eyes widen before he tried to unobtrusively take a step away from his partner. Oh this wasn't good.

Sam and Callen meanwhile were having a game of one on one basketball. Sam started when Monty barked gaining his attention, but Callen managed to maintain his focus on the game to become champion of the world. Or at least he did until he heard Kensi's voice sounding very unlike her voice. That caused him to miss his shot before turning round to see what was going on forgetting the game completely when he greeted with Kensi touching Marty and smiling seductively at him. He didn't like that. He really didn't like that. In fact he didn't like it so much he forgot to mask the glare he sent her way until he heard Sam's amused voice in his ear.

"Watch it G. I think your eyes are turning green." He said before he turned to Deeks and spoke in the hopes of diffusing the situation that had just sprung up. Obviously while G and Deeks had sorted things out, there was still one more person who needed to be let in on the plan.

"Hetty said you can't bring rescues here."

"It's not a rescue. It's a police dog and we're training." Deeks replied without batting an eyelid at that fact that Sam had seen Monty only an hour before and knew full well why he was there. It gave him a perfect excuse to walk towards the two men and away from Kensi. He really needed to find the time to talk to her about the whole flirting thing. He didn't think G ripping into his partner would do well with his plan on not telling her who his significant other was.

"He kind of looks like you." Kensi said with a smile as she joined the three men, not being able to stop herself from making the comment. I mean come on, they were both shaggy, and well, a little unkempt.

"You look like me?" Deeks asked getting down onto his knees to give Monty a well-earned rub as he continued talking. "You do because I'm your daddy, aren't I?"

Callen couldn't stop himself smiling at the scene in front of him, nor could he stop agreeing that there was a certainly similarity to Monty and Marty, they were both adorable and really cute in his mind. But he needed to keep up the cover they had, so wiping the smile from his face he spoke for the first time. "Well, they are clearly in love."

At Callen's words Monty turned his head to look at him at the same time as Deeks looked up as well, and Callen swore they both smiled at him and gave him those big eyed looks that they could both do that he couldn't say no to. Damn it.

"Clearly love is blind." Sam retorted smirking at G at subtle undercurrent those words had with reference to his and Deeks' relationship.

"You know what? One day this dog will save your life." Deeks replied seriously. He didn't appreciate the mocking G and Sam were giving Monty. Hmm, well he would just have to make G pay. "Come here, cover his eyes." he said to Kensi, but as soon as he stood up and let go of Monty rather than sitting there and letting Kensi come towards him, Monty ran across to Callen and sat down at his feet looking up at his other owner.

"At least one of you prefers me, right?" Callen muttered under his breath as he scratched Monty's ears just how he liked it. Of course his comment was heard by Sam who just rolled his eyes at him. Yep, G had definitely been bitten by the green-eyed monster.

Deeks followed Monty over to Callen, any excuse to be close to him, and while he didn't hear the words the other man had spoken, he could feel the tension rolling off the older man. As such he couldn't stop himself from giving him a look that clearly said 'really? I love you, remember'.

That look caused the tension inside Callen to release. He was being an idiot, Sam was right. Of course Marty hadn't had time to talk to Kensi yet, he had only just got to work after all. Her flirting didn't mean anything, and Marty would sort it out. He needed to just… calm down.

And Kensi standing to the side of Deeks and Callen frowned slightly as she watched some sort of silent conversation pass between them. What was going on? I mean Deeks was her partner, so how could he possibly be able to have silent conversation with Callen? Even she couldn't do that. In fact she was pretty sure only Sam and Hetty had that ability, so seriously, what was going on? But before she could think too much about it Deeks looked away and got Callen to cover Monty's eyes. He then proceeded to try and get his dog to find explosives which was apparently what he was trained to do. Not that Monty seemed to be in the working frame of mind, what with how he just lay down at Deeks feet. It was then Eric came in to call everyone to ops for a shooting that was related to the case they had worked the previous day, and with that, what she had seen between their team leader and her partner slipped completely from her mind.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks where detouring to the crime scene to drop Monty off with his handler, and Kensi had to wonder if this guy was the one who Deeks was in a relationship with. After all he had said Monty was his dog, and from what she knew police dogs lived with their handlers, which led her to the obvious conclusion that Deeks spent a lot of time with this Steve guy.

"So Steve, is he your boyfriend?" She asked on the way, trying and failing to come up with some subtle way to ask that question.

"What? No." Deeks replied with a chuckle at the idea that he was with Steve. I mean the guy was a straight as they come.

"Okay. So why is Monty your dog then?" Kensi challenged, not able to give up on the idea that easily.

"Because his girlfriend is allergic to dogs. Come on Fern, you're gonna have to try harder than that if you're going to work out who he is." Deeks replied with a smirk, wondering if and when Kensi would figure it out. I mean it had been seven months already and she didn't have a clue so far.

"Don't. Call me Fern." Kensi responded punching Deeks in the arm for the name and smirk on his face which clearly said to her that she would never figure it out. But that look alone made her determined to do just that, somehow. Not that she knew many cops, but she would find out who the man in her partners life was. She would, he had just laid down the gantlet, and she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Okay, jeez." Deeks muttered rubbing his arm. She had one hell of a punch on her. But now she had brought up the subject, he guessed it was time for them to talk. "Speaking of my boyfriend, hmm, he didn't really appreciate your way of helping my cover last night." He said uncomfortably, he really wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"What? How does he even know what I did?" Kensi asked in surprise. I mean last night they had been out with only the team, and if Deeks boyfriend was another cop… seriously how did he find out what she had done when he wasn't even there?

"Umm, he smelt your perfume on me when I got home?" Deeks replied with a cringe. He knew that that wouldn't hold up, mainly because he made it sound like a question. It was just he didn't want to lie to her, just not tell her who it was he was in love with. Was that so wrong?

"Oh come Deeks. You can do better than that." Kensi responded with a roll of her eyes at his lame ass attempt at coming up with an excuse. And she really wanted to know the answer to this question. Did he know someone else on the team? Was that how he found out? Did someone else know that Deeks was with a guy? But if so, who?

"It might have come up in conversation." Deeks replied with a sigh. This wasn't a lie. It did come up in conversation, he just wasn't mentioning that the whole conversation was about that. It was omission, not a real lie. The best way to keep a cover.

"You talked about me? Didn't you have anything better to do?" Kensi asked with a raise of her eyebrows. His words confirmed her idea that someone on the team knew who Deeks other half was and had told him. There was no way that her behaviour would come up in conversation unless the other guy had known about it before hand. No one would mention that innocently to their boyfriend after all. Not even Deeks was that stupid.

"Oh yeah, but we did that later." Deeks smirked in reply before turning serious once more. He really needed to get her to stop with the flirting. He didn't want to be the cause of any unbalance on the team, nor any friction between Kensi and G, even if she didn't know that it was there. They had to work together, he wanted the happy feel of the team they had before back.

"So I was thinking that maybe you could back off with the flirty stuff? I mean I don't see why we can't just be partners and friends. Go back to how we were before you found out?" he suggested hopefully.

"What with you pissing me off and me hitting you?" Kensi asked with a laugh. Though she could understand where he was coming from. If she was in a relationship with someone she wouldn't like the idea of someone else flirting with them unless it was for work. If she had known it would get back to Deeks boyfriend she would never have done it. But she hadn't realised, because her partner hadn't told her someone else knew. Hmm, they really did need to work on their communication.

"Yeah, though preferably with less violence." Deeks replied, though he said it with a jokey tone, knowing full well that wouldn't happen. But he was fine with that. He could blame G for his bruised arms, and maybe make him kiss them better every evening. Now that was a good way to spend some time.

"Huh, that's not gonna happen." Kensi responded with a roll of her eyes. There was no way she could go back to Deeks teasing her without having her own defence, no matter what his boyfriend thought about it.

"Okay, I'll take the hitting, just cut the touchy feely crap? Please?" Deeks begged sensing she was ready to agree.

"Sure. But I want something in return." Kensi replied. Because come on, she wasn't not getting something in return.

"What?" Deeks groaned wondering just what it was Kensi would ask for, and just what he would be willing to give her.

At that Kensi thought. The first thing that came to mind was the name of his boyfriend, but she knew he wouldn't give that up, and plus, he had inadvertently challenged her to find out who it was, and she would. So what else could she ask for?

"Hmmm, tell me something about him." She finally replied deciding that any information she could get on the guy would help her discover the truth.

At that Deeks was the one who was silent, trying to think of something he could tell Kensi that wouldn't give the game away. He knew she had asked so she could find out who he loved, but he wasn't going to make that easy for her. It took a while but he finally hit upon the perfect response. It answered her question, but wouldn't help her in the slightest.

"He's an armadillo." Deeks said smirking at his partner as she turned to blink at him. In fact she looked for so long he found his hand moving towards the steering wheel. Maybe they should stop having these sorts of conversations while she was driving, he would very much like not to die.

"What?" Kensi finally said turning her eyes back to the road and slapping his hand away.

"You know, all hard on the outside but soft in the middle." Deeks explained simply his smirk growing with his words. That could describe any number of people, especially those who worked in law enforcement.

"Oh my god, that is the craziest description I've either heard." Kensi answered in disbelief. She wondered what the hell went on in Deeks mind, but then she was coming to understand that she regularly had to wonder that.

"Accurate though." Deeks replied with a shurg and his usual sunny smile. He had given her what she wanted, so now she had to do as he had requested.

"Accurate coming from your mind." Kensi muttered but she did it with grudging respect that he had answered her question without actually giving her anything. Not that she really expected anything less. I mean the guy had kept his relationship a secret from her the whole time they had known each other. He was good.

With that the conversation turned to one filled with their usual banter before they dropped Monty off with Steve, who smiled a lot at Kensi thinking she was a woman Deeks was trying to impress with the Russian books. Kensi noticed the looks and it confirmed Deeks words that Steve was definitely not the guy he was dating. Oh well, she would find out who it was. Hmm, maybe if she could find out who it was who knew in the office she could get them to tell her. Oh yes that was a plan. The only question was, how to bring up in casual conversation that she knew Deeks had a boyfriend without her partner never trusting her again? She would have to think about that. But have no fear, she would come up with a plan, and she would find out who it was that was such an important part of her partner's life. It was her new mission.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Scififan33, Thevampiresrulez, Petunia3116, Rellik 01011993, LKK (Guest), Horse girl (Guest), anonkp, Zaz0uill3, Guest, No1 DB (Guest),** **reader** **and Beststoriesever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So okay, firstly I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have had a serious block in how I wanted to write this episode, but then this came to me this morning. I hope you like it.**

 **I have also had many people ask if I will be putting in Deeks' shooting, and yes I will. I have this story planned out until nearly the end of season two, whether I take it further or not we'll have to see. I know that people have also been asking about episodes from later seasons, and if I do do them, they will probably be just the main Callen or Deeks ones. I don't think I will be rewriting the whole show. But anyway the shooting will definitely be in here, we just have a few episodes and things to get through before we get there. But I promise it will be in here.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. This chapter takes place in season 2, episode 10 'Deliverance'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks' day had gone downhill really fast after dropping Monty off with Steve. First there had been the Russian sniper who had put a laser target on G, which he really hadn't appreciated. He had been all for going and killing the bastard, but luckily he had Sam, who was the voice of reason, with him. Otherwise Deeks was pretty sure he would have gotten them all into much worse trouble. Of course he had just watched the same Russians drive of with Kensi, so… he really wasn't seeing how that was much better. It seemed he couldn't save either of his partners from them.

"They got Kensi." He said when he felt G come and join him. At least he knew he was okay and that the snipper hadn't decided to kill him when they ran. One good point, but even as he tried to think of that, all he could see were Kensi's eyes as she looked at him and told him he would get her back. She trusted him to do it. Trusted that he would do whatever it took, because she was his partner, and that was what partners did. Everything else paled in comparison to the idea that he would fail. No. Everything was fine because he would. Not. Fail. He had Sam and G, and together the three of them would find these bastards and they would win. They had no other option in his mind.

"We'll get her back." Callen replied to the words his lover had spoken, all thoughts of how pissed he was at the female junior agent flew from his mind at the idea that she had been taken. He no longer cared if she flirted with Marty, as long as she was there, that really was all that mattered. They would get her back, because she was family. And Callen refused to lose any member of his family.

"Yeah, we will." Deeks responded turning to stare into his boyfriends eyes with a look of such determination that it would surprise most of the people who knew the detective. But Callen was not most people, and he knew Marty on a deeper level than any had done before. He knew his core of steel that would do anything for those he cared for. And Kensi was Marty's partner, no matter what else, and he knew he would not let anything happen to her.

Sam stood and watched G and Deeks have some sort of silent conversation, but even if he didn't understand the personal aspects of it, he could see the cold hard force being emitted from the both of them, and raised an unseen eyebrow. These guys really were two men you did not want to mess with. For a second he almost felt bad for the Russians for being so foolish, but no. He may be different from G, and different Deeks, but he too had the heightened sense of protection for their team that the other two did. No one could take one of their own and not feel the consequences.

With that the three men turned as one to car so they could return to ops to find there missing member, find her and let the ones who had taken her feel their wrath. Or at least that was Callen's plan. They would pay. And he refused to even consider that some of his anger came from guilt at the way he had been treating and thinking about Kensi since the previous evening in the bar.

* * *

They sat, what remained of the team, waiting for Nell to finish their improvised 'little black book', so they could give it to the Russians. Waiting for them to make contact with them. Sam watched the live stream they had of the junior partner with a frown. Why wasn't she moving? What wasn't she looking for a way to escape? This wasn't like Kensi, something had to be going on in the room. He looked up to mention it to G, but saw him watching Deeks prepare his gun, the determined look still prevalent in his eyes. He was about to speak, hoping to… well he didn't know what, but he wanted to ease the tension in the younger man. I mean this must be a first for him, his partner getting taken by the enemy. He was an undercover cop. It had, in his previous job, always been him that was in danger. But if Deeks was going to last here, it was something he was regrettably going to have to get used to happening. The kid needed to get used to the idea of others putting their life on the line to get the mission done.

But before he could speak Callen moved. Standing from his desk he made his way to Deeks and gently touched his arm before he continued walking. If Sam hadn't been watching he wouldn't have even noticed it, but as soon as Deeks felt it he turned and followed Callen. Well no doubt his partner would be the best person to sort out his boyfriends head. The best person to help him, or least he hoped so. So turning from the two men he went back to watching Kensi, trying to work out why it was she wasn't moving.

* * *

Callen lead Deeks into the first empty room he could find, which turned out to be the incinerator.

"This isn't your fault Marty." He said simply as the door closed behind them and he turned to see Marty drop his mask and the anguish and uncertainty appear in his eyes.

"Then whose is it? I tried to get them to take me, but-" Deeks replied running a hand through his hair even as he felt tension he had held by keeping his mask in place ease now it was just the two of them and he knew he could show G the truth of his emotions.

"My plan, my fault. They took her because she was the one I sent into the bank. They believe she is the one of higher value of the two of you." Callen interrupted before Marty could give him a list of reason as to why he was to blame. The idea that they could have taken Marty instead of Kensi sent a chill down his spine. It was definitely better they had taken her instead of the man in front of him. Not because he didn't want Deeks to be taken, but more because he knew if they had taken Marty, he couldn't guarantee what his reaction would have been, and he certainly wouldn't have been able to think clearly. Of that he was sure.

"She is." Deeks replied simply. I mean Kensi was the agent, and while he hated to admit it, he really was just a cop. They had so much more training than he had had, and even with that which Sam was giving him, he knew in some aspects he was miles away from his partner. Of course the opposite was true too, with undercover work, but that wasn't what mattered right now.

"Not to me." Callen responded moving towards Marty and spearing his hands into his hair so he could stare into his eyes up close trying to show him how much he meant that, even if he knew he shouldn't say it.

"G." Deeks stated with a frown. But there was no real heat in it. Because he knew that if G had been the one who was taken he would be a lot worse than he was right now too.

"I value Kensi. Of course I do, she is part of the team. But she's not you. Which is probably good, because if you had been taken I'm not sure how well I would be coping right now. But that doesn't matter. What does is we will get her back. I promise." Callen replied before pulling the younger man towards him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips and just holding him for a few moments before pulling away. After sharing one more look they both moved as one out of the door and back to Sam, back to getting ready to save Kensi as soon as they had a location, Deeks feeling a little bit more focused. A little bit of the tension he had been holding had gone. He was ready.

* * *

Kensi stood in the room filled with laser beams that would trigger an explosion if she moved. She had been standing for so long and the only thing that kept her going was the look in her partner's eyes as she got into the car. The silent promise he had given her that he would come and get her. That he would save her. She briefly wondered when it was she started trusting Deeks. She hadn't been sure she actually did, until now when her life was in his hands and she knew he would do everything he could to get her back. It was a new sensation to her. Oh, not the knowing someone had her back, I mean she had always known that Callen and Sam would come for her if ever needed, not that she had. This was her first time as a hostage. No, it more the idea that she had a partner who would do it.

She had had her training in hostage situations, but it was the thoughts that Deeks was coming that stopped her from going mad. Made her stand perfectly still and wait, when all she wanted to do was move and find a way out.

* * *

The three men made their way through the stadium. The plan was simple, Deeks would go after Kensi, while Callen and Sam took out the Russians. So far it was going fine. Deeks had gotten the location of his partner, while the senior agents followed the Russian's leader so they could take him and his team out of the equation.

* * *

Deeks couldn't believe it. This was like something out of a book or a movie. I mean freakin' lasers man. How messed up was that? What were these guys on? Did they think they were Bond villains or something? But no. He needed to think of a way to get Kensi out of this. He could see she was close to breaking, and that could not happen. He was here, and he would save her, because he was her partner, and that was his job.

Distantly Deeks could hear gunfire, but he could only give a brief moments thought to G, Sam was with him, he would be fine. He needed to concentrate on interrupting the laser beams that were in Kensi's way as she made her way out of the room, and damn, was the woman ever flexible. I mean seriously, the way she moved was… well he certainly couldn't have done it, that was for sure, and he prided himself on his yoga to keep him supple.

It took time, but finally Kensi was standing in front of him, with just one more laser beam in-between them. Deeks moved his gun to turn it off, but he couldn't get the angle right. Oh crap. He knew that this had been going too well. There really was only one way of doing this, and it was a way that had a 50/50 chance of success. G was going to kill him for what he was about to do. But hey, as long as he was around to be killed, he'd take that as a win.

With that thought he held out his hands to his partner with a soft smile on his face which just screamed trust me, hoping she would, and hoping he wasn't about to get them both blown to hell.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked, she could do the math as well as he could, and she knew that this a serious risk.

"No." Deeks replied, but he did not take back his hands.

Kensi took a deep breath before she placed her own hands in his. It was time to take a leap of faith with her partner, and hope to god they both survived.

* * *

Callen was checking the downed Russians when he heard the explosion from the direction of where Marty had gone to rescue Kensi. No. "Marty!" He shouted completely forgetting that the three of them were all wearing comms. He couldn't think, he couldn't do anything accept wait for a reply from the man he loved. He couldn't move, though he wanted to run to him, he couldn't breathe though he knew he needed to if he was going to bring Marty back if needs be. His heart had stopped beating at the sound, and all his attention was on where he knew his lover to be.

Sam turned at the explosion, but he made sure to keep his gun trained on the men in front of them who were not dead. He could see the colour drain from G's face, and he heard his shout of Marty though both his actual ears and the comms. In fact it was so loud it made them screech causing him to wince before he spoke more calmly, hoping against hope that he got a response, because he knew if he didn't the men on the ground would not be alive for much longer. G would not hesitate to kill them, or anyone else he perceived as being responsible for the death of the man he loved.

"Deeks, status."

For a few seconds everything hung in the air, no one breathed, or so it seemed, all waiting for what would come next.

"We're good." Came over the comms in such a relived voice that Sam sagged before turning his focus to his partner.

At hearing Marty's words Callen found he could breathe again. His heart started beating once more and a calm washed over him. A clam in the knowledge that Marty was okay, that he was going to be okay. That the man he loved was okay. Wait, loved? Is this love then? But turning to look at his partner Callen knew was not the time to have an in-depth investigation into his emotional connection with Marty. He needed to do his job with these Russians, and then go and make sure Marty really was okay. He couldn't be sure until he saw him with his own eyes after all.

* * *

Kensi lay there breathing heavily, on top of Deeks staring down into his eyes as he moved his hands to brush her hair from her face and his. She couldn't believe that had worked. But it had. Deeks had come and saved her just as she had known he would. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face with the relief of being alive. Of both her and her partner surviving.

"You okay?" Deeks asked with a smile of his own. He wanted to whoop at the adrenalin that coursed through him, but first he had to make sure his partner was good.

At that Kensi nodded, her eyes dropping to the smile as she realised just how close their faces were. How little a distance she would have to close to kiss the lips of her saviour… Wait, what? No! With that thought Kensi quickly moved off of Deeks and turned away from him. Why the hell was she thinking of kissing him? She didn't think of him that way, and add in the fact he was in a relationship with a man. Kissing really was not on the cards. So why the hell did it just cross her mind?

"Kensi?" Deeks asked suddenly alert at the way she had quickly moved off of and away from him. What was going on?

"I doubt your boyfriend would appreciate me lying on top of you." Kensi replied in an attempt at an off-handed manner, though she knew it came out all wrong.

"I think he would understand under the circumstances." Deeks responded with a reassuring smile as he pulled himself up so they were on eye level, wondering how he could find out the real reason for her strange behaviour.

But before Deeks could say anything else G was there, with a wild look in his eyes which instantly calmed when he saw Marty sitting up. All messy, but other than that he seemed perfectly unharmed.

"You two okay?" Callen asked his eyes straying slightly to Kensi, but his main focus was Marty.

"I need to pee." Kensi replied hoping it would get her away from her partner. From the man whose lips she could still see in her eyes. She needed to be away from him to try and work out what the hell had happened that made her start thinking of kissing him. Because she didn't like him that way, she didn't want him in that way, so why?

"Do you need an ambulance?" Sam asked coming up behind his partner and turning to Kensi. Mainly because he could see G's eyes were trained on Deeks' and vice versa. In fact as he watched his partner made his way over to his boyfriend and held out a hand to help him up. It was as if G had forgotten that Kensi too had been in the explosion, and no doubt closer to it than Deeks.

"I'm fine Sam. I landed on Deeks." Kensi responded taking the hand the older man offered her trying really hard to keep her eyes on him and not look towards her partner. But she failed, and what she saw made her blink in disbelief. Because there Deeks stood, his hand still in Callen's and they were staring into each other's eyes as if nothing else mattered. She couldn't get her head around what she was seeing, because there was no way it was what it looked like to her. Maybe Deeks had been hurt and needed the support? Maybe he had hit his head or something? That would explain it, right? Because Deeks had a boyfriend and she was pretty sure Callen wasn't gay. So what she thought she was seeing, could not be true. Maybe it was the shock of being taken hostage, yeah it could be that. Shock. She was reading more into things. Just like when she had thought of kissing Deeks, none of it was real.

Sam followed Kensi's eyes and saw what she saw. But whereas she didn't understand it, he really did. He knew what it was taking both the men in front of him not to fall into each other's arms and he knew he had to give them a chance. They needed it. G needed it, needed to know Deeks really was okay.

"I'm just gonna take Kensi to head and check her out." He called over to his partner before he forcefully turned her around and marched her away from the couple. He had no idea what Kensi knew, if anything, but he really felt that now was the time for her to learn anything more. She was in shock, and needed calmness.

Callen heard Sam's words and he couldn't be more thankful for them. he waited until he could no longer hear the sounds of the footsteps before pulling Marty into his arms and burying his face in his neck, breathing in the smell of him. Allowing his body to calm with the feel of his man once more in his arms.

"I'm fine G. I promise." Deeks muttered even while his arms held the man he loved tightly, allowing his heart to settle and his breathing to return to normal at knowing he really was fine. He was fine and safe in G's arms and vice versa. It was all he wanted.

"I know." Callen replied not letting go though he did turn his head so he could plant a gentle kiss upon Marty's neck and one of his hands found its way to his hair.

With that said silence followed, neither feeling the need to break it. There was nothing they needed to say, they had each other and that said it all for them. And standing there with Marty in his arms Callen once more remembered the words that had gone through his mind when he had thought Marty had been hurt, could be dead. _The man he loved_. And while it felt right, he still couldn't define the feeling, couldn't understand his emotions. So as much as his heart screamed at him to say the words, let them out in the open, Callen let the silence continue until they had to pull apart when they heard Sam and Kensi return. He needed to understand the words before he could say them, needed to make sure they were truthful before he would, or could, share himself completely with his man. But he at least now had something to work with. The knowledge that it was love, even if it was still unclear what love really was to him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank , Veuve Noir** **and Beststoriesever (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, one thing I want to say is that as I'm British, all I know about Thanksgiving is what I've gained from watching American TV shows. Therefore I really haven't gone into the holiday much. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter, I felt the need for some Hetty wisdom. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The week following the explosion was Thanksgiving, which G, Marty, and even Monty, spent with the Hanna family. Relaxing and just enjoying being in the company of good friends, Monty getting spoilt by the women of the household.

Callen watched Sam and Michelle together, in hopes that by doing so he would get some sort of insight into what love was. Trying to find that thing that would define it, and then trying to reconcile that definition with the feelings he had for Marty. But still he was nowhere close to really understanding any of it enough that he felt comfortable saying the words out loud.

When he and Marty were alone, Callen had tried to analyse what he felt for his lover. Tried to find words that defined how it felt to have the younger man in his arms as they watched movies or lay in bed together. How he felt when they sat down for dinner and Marty would talk about their day. But so far he hadn't been able to be 100% sure that it really was love. He had come to the conclusion that that was mainly because he didn't really have an idea what love was. He knew he could ask Sam, but he really didn't want to. He could just imagine how that conversation would go. Mainly with Sam laughing, a lot, before he gave him some crap like it was different for everyone and when you feel it you know. But that was his problem, he didn't know. So instead, after yet another week of watching and still being none the wiser, he had resorted to something that he would be ridiculed for for the rest of his life if anyone found out. Even Marty wouldn't be able to not take the piss out of him for it.

He had started reading romance novels in the dead of the night in the hopes they would give him some insight into how it feels to be in love. But so far all he found was they were filled with crappy pose and way too much sex. I mean seriously, it was like glorified porn. Hmm, maybe he shouldn't have chosen Mills and Boon's to read, but they were all he could find in the thrift store. There was no way he was going to pay good money on this trash and they were ridiculously easy to read. He could get through one in a night and then 'lose' it the next day so there was never a chance anyone would find out. But even they weren't helping him any. He was coming to the end of his tether.

* * *

Hetty had been watching her boy over the last few days, and had seen that something was bothering him. She had hoped he would discuss it with Sam or maybe his Marty, but so far it seemed he was trying to deal with it on his own. It times like this she wished Nate was here. He would have forced Mr Callen to talk to him by now, or at least hopefully would have had an idea of what was on his mind. But she was at a loss. Therefore she knew there really was only one way to discover the truth, and that was to ask him herself. With that in mind she waited until the end of the day before pouring two glasses of her good whiskey and calling out to her boy.

"Mr Callen." She said as she saw the team were prepared to leave for the day. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face at the look Mr Hanna sent his partner. It was a smirk that she could easily read as 'rather you than me', before he turned and left giving her a smile and a wave goodbye. Sam was soon followed by Kensi, though Mr Deeks seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time closing his bag. He really should learn to be more subtle about his motives. He was luckily his partner had left.

* * *

Callen knew Marty was waiting until everyone was gone so he could see if he needed him to stay. But he had a feeling he knew what conversation he was about to have. And it was one he definitely didn't want Marty anywhere within hearing distance of. Therefore he walked across to stand next to his lover, not close enough to touch, but closer than would be considered acceptable. "Go Marty. I'll see you back at the apartment."

At that Deeks turned and looked into G's eyes to make sure he really was okay. He had noticed he had been quieter recently, and Deeks was starting to get worried about what was on his mind. But he wasn't gonna ask him. G would share when he wanted to and not a minute before. But the look in his eyes calmed him, eased his tension. G wasn't worried about whatever it was Hetty wanted to discuss. He was gonna be fine.

"Okay. Want me to start dinner?" He asked with a nod picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he did so.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be too long." Callen replied with a smile before walking the other man to the edge of the bullpen where they separated. Deeks heading home and Callen to go and see Hetty.

"Hetty, what can I do for you?" Callen asked as he sat in the chair opposite hers and took the whiskey she held out to him.

"You can tell me what is on your mind, Mr Callen." Hetty responded without and preamble. She knew it was going to be hard enough to get her boy to open up, she did not want to waste time on small talk neither of them had the need or inclination for.

"I have a lot of things on my mind Hetty." Callen replied with a smirk as he leaned back and relaxed into the chair, taking pleasure in the quiet that surrounded them in the now empty mission.

"I am sure you do. But I imagine only one of them is giving you frown lines. At present anyway." Hetty responded with a smirk of her own making Callen chuckle, though he took a sip of his drink rather than answering her.

"Is it Christmas?" Hetty guessed, taking a complete stab in the dark. Though when all she got from offering that suggestion was a confused look she felt she needed to elaborate. "Mr Deeks is welcome to join us if that is what was worrying you."

"It wasn't, but thanks." Callen replied, not surprised by her suggestion, more the thought of Christmas at all. He had forgotten it was getting close. He needed to find out if Marty had any plans. And if not, if he wanted to spend it with him, and by extension, Hetty. Hmm, he would also have to explain why it was he had Christmas dinner with their boss every year when he was in LA. That should be an interesting conversation, that was for sure.

"Then what is it?" Hetty asked with a hint of exasperation, though she had a fond motherly smile upon her lips.

At that Callen turned away. He had had no luck coming up with answers on his own, and there was no one else he could ask. Or more to the point wanted to ask. And Hetty did know everything, maybe she would have the answer he was looking for so he would know for sure that what he was feeling for Marty really was love.

"How do you know when you're in love?" He asked quietly turning back to stare into her eyes without his usual mask up. To Hetty he looked just like the lost little boy she had taken in all those years ago, confused about being offered any hint of kindness and her asking for nothing in return. Though now trust radiated out of them as well. A trust that always made her heart swell when she saw it. She had earned that from him, she had his trust. If she had not known it before, his question told her so. He was asking for her help with the most important part of his life.

"I do not know. I do not believe there is one way. It is different for everyone." She answered taking a sip of her drink as she let that sink in before asking her next question. "Why do you ask?"

"Marty said he loved me, and I…" Callen replied trailing off at the end not sure how to phase his words without it sounding like he didn't have feelings for Marty, or making it sound like he didn't care for him as much as he knew he did.

"You wish to say it back but find you cannot?" Hetty asked finishing his sentence for him, an understanding look in her eyes. After all, she knew Mr Callen was not one accustomed to love, of any kind. It was a foreign feeling for him, and one she knew he would try to shield away from. He had been hurt too many times by people who should have loved him for him to accept it easily, or to understand when he felt it for another.

"Yeah. I mean I think I do, but…" Callen replied again not sure how to end his sentence. He was just glad that it seemed that Hetty understood the words he couldn't say. Like Marty had done when he told him he loved and had told him he would wait until he was ready to say it. Marty had understood, so why didn't he?

"Love itself is hard to define, but when you are ready to say the words you will know. Stop worrying Mr Callen, and enjoy yourself." Hetty admonished with a wave of her finger making Callen laugh and relax even more. She was right. He was worrying over nothing. Marty had said he was happy to wait until he was ready, and everyone else in relationships worked it out. He couldn't be that much different from any of them, right? So he would let it go, and just wait. Spend his time making Marty happy, and eventually he would be able to say the words. He was panicking over nothing again. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Okay Hetty. And on that note. I am going to go home and have some fun with my boyfriend." Callen responded finishing his drink before placing the glass down as he stood up.

"I do not need the details." Hetty replied dryly, glad that she could be of some help to her boy. She did not doubt for a second that he loved Marty, but she also knew it would take him longer than most to see it. She was glad to hear that Marty had said the words to him. Shown him that there was nothing to fear from love.

"Thank you… for the drink." Callen responded with a warm smile before nodding goodbye and turning to grab his stuff and head for the door and Marty. It was time for him to get back to his home, the arms of the man he might well love.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello again. I'm in a writing mood, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi had spent her thanksgiving sorting her head out. She did not want to kiss Deeks, nor was she attracted to him in any way. It was just because it was her first time being taken hostage, and the whole nearly dying in an explosion thing. It meant nothing. Her mind had just been addled by the adrenalin and fear, not to mention the serious way Deeks had acted to save her. It. Meant. Nothing.

With that clear in her mind she had had no worries walking back into the office after the holidays, well almost no worries. There had still been that little nagging voice at the back of her mind which had constantly asked her if she was sure. Therefore she did feel a rather large amount of relief when she saw Deeks and was finally knew without a doubt that she really did feel nothing for him. He was just her floppy haired, irritating as hell partner, and if she had any feelings towards him they were more brotherly than anything. It really was a weight of her mind. Which of course, was when the other thing she had noticed at that time, the one she called her crazy five minutes, returned. The fact she had thought she had seen Deeks and Callen standing there holding hands and staring at each other in a way, which to her self-confessed not so logical mind, seemed a tad intense. Like they were having 'a moment'.

Therefore as she sat at her desk and shared stories with her team she couldn't stop herself from watching both her partner and her team leader out of the corner of her eye. It was easier than she thought it would have been. Well not Deeks, I mean she could watch him through her eyelashes as he sat across from her without anyone being the wiser. The one she had thought would be a problem was Callen. He was always so… on guard. But he seemed unusually distracted right then. So as she sat next to him, she made herself focus on him, taking note whenever his head rose slightly to look across the bullpen. Of course she couldn't be sure who he was looking at. For all she knew he and Sam could be having one of their less than vocal conversations. But she still noted the movement and she had to wonder.

But these thoughts were countered by the behaviour she observed when they were talking, or in the gym. Even when Sam got Deeks and Callen to train together. Surely if her team leader had a thing for her partner he would go easy on him right? But no. He was no easier on Deeks than he would be on her. Oh he wasn't fighting as he did with Sam, but then he never did that with anyone other than his partner. When those two 'trained' it was a sight to be seen. Because it was the one time she saw neither of them hold back that wasn't in the field. When Sam and Callen fought, you would always find more people in the gym than usual there purely to watch the display of skill.

Then of course there was the fact that it had never once crossed her mind that Callen might be interested in men. Of course that was probably because she had never really considered the idea of Callen actually having a love life at all. He was such a lone wolf. He had always seemed to have an invisible wall around him, keeping him from everyone else. Even Sam at times. So the idea of him dating anyone had never crossed her mind.

But now it was, and she still couldn't work out if it was possible that he liked men. I mean, she had kissed the guy, been wrapped in his arms, and played his girlfriend more than once. He never seemed adverse to the idea, nor did he seem to… hold back for want of a better description. And then there was his 'ex-wife'. If he liked men, why did Tracy try to wrap him round her finger again using her sex appeal? Because there was no question that she had tried to do that. Not from where Kensi had been sitting at any rate. That woman was a manipulative bitch.

And finally there was the fact that Deeks had a boyfriend. So even if Callen did like him that way, which she was still in two minds about, nothing could ever happen between them. I mean from what Deeks had told her, she could work out that Deeks was in love with his man. There was no way anyone would be able to come between them. So where did that fit in with whatever it was she might or might not have seen, or what she might or might not be seeing now?

It took her almost a week of them being on paperwork and training to finally come up with something that fit what she thought she was seeing. Though again, she still wasn't sure she wasn't imagining it. But, if she was right in the idea that Callen liked Deeks in a sexual way, then his distracted behaviour could be explained by Deeks not returning his subtle signs of attraction. Because if she **had** seen what she had after the explosion, and Callen **did** go that way, then it would be reasonable that he would think that he stood a chance with Deeks. But now Deeks wasn't responding, because he had a boyfriend he loved, and Callen was wondering what was going on.

It all made perfect sense to her, **if** her assumptions and conclusions were right. She still wouldn't bet money on them being so. But if she was right, then it was only fair to let Callen know Deeks was taken. Though there was no way she was going to draw him aside and tell him out of the blue that Deeks had a boyfriend. He might think she didn't approve or something, and it could blow up into a complete shitfest, as Deeks would say. Or there was the other option that she was completely wrong and he would wonder what the hell she was thinking. Yeah that would not be good. So what she needed to do was let Callen know Deeks had a boyfriend, without it seeming like she was letting him know. Now how the hell was she going to do that? It briefly crossed her mind to talk to Sam, but she didn't want to break her partner's confidence in that way. Not that she thought the senior agent would care about Deeks sexual orientation. It was more… the idea of deliberately telling someone else, it felt wrong. Oh man, this was so damn hard.

Of course throughout all these thoughts it never once crossed her mind to speak to Deeks about it. Tell him her suspicions so he could talk to Callen, or correct her assumptions. In fact Deeks was the one person that didn't really enter her mind at all that week she spent watching and analysing the behaviour of her team leader. Nor did it cross her mind to consider the fact that Callen was the one to bring Deeks in because he had known him before and as such could be a candidate for Deeks' boyfriend. She had forgotten all about the case they had worked where she had first met Deeks. Where she had stood and watched and listened to conversation that made no sense to her between the two men. She had gotten so used to have the detective as her partner, and not wanting to remember Dom, her mind had just accepted that he had always been there. That his place was on the team, and they had all welcomed from the first as one they had just met, just as she had.

* * *

Nell had been working, now she had the time, on finding the man agent Callen had asked her to find. One Gordon John Brandel. Though she had to make sure she kept her searches from Eric, which wasn't that easy. She liked the guy, they had become friends, and as such, spent most of the day together up in ops. But finally she was close to finding out the information the team leader wanted. She just hoped she wasn't too late, though surely if that had been the case he would have asked her for a progress report. Either he had forgotten all about the lead, or there was no rush on the information. And she did not think for a minute that special agent G Callen forgot anything.

She had sat there staring at her screen when she finally got what was needed, hoping the words would change. But they didn't. It seemed this was a lead that wouldn't be panning out then. Oh well, it was not her job to decide what was useful and what was not. It was her job to find it. And she had done that. So printing out all she had, she had placed it in a non-descript brown folder. Now all she had to do was take it to the agent in charge, and give it to him without anyone seeing. Oh yes, that was going to be easy. Taking a deep breath she stood with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt. Though it might have been a bit too much confidence as her actions sent her chair spinning across the room.

"Nell, you okay?" Eric asked looking up from his screen as her chair went on its travels.

"Yes. I er, just need to take this information to the team." She replied trying to calm her heart while holding the file tight, not wanting Eric to take it from her and read the information. Callen had said it was need to know, and that was why he had asked her to find it. He trusted her to keep it a secret, so she would.

"We're not working a case. What's it about?" Eric asked turning to her fulling now, taking note of how she was almost crushing the file in her hands. Something wasn't right here, and it was setting alarm bells ringing in his head. Who in the team had asked Nell to do something? And what exactly was it?

"Something I was asked for." Nell snapped before turning on her knee and marching out the door making Eric's eyebrows raise.

"Okay." He muttered to himself and fought internally with himself for a few seconds before turning back to his screen and hacking through to hers to find out what she had been working on. Purely to protect her you understand. Because he knew the team, they occasionally asked him to look for personal things when they weren't busy, and that wasn't allowed. He had been caught out a few times when he first started with that one, and Hetty had made sure it had the rules beaten into his head, though thankfully not literally. So he knew they weren't above asking the newbies to do things which were against the rules by making it seem fine. Especially Callen, he was the worst. And Eric had seen how Nell looked at the team leader, she would do anything he asked without question. That was never good.

It didn't take him long, but when he got the intel up on his screen he couldn't stop the frown from forming. Who the hell was Gordon John Brandel?


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank ,for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is not the one I had planned to write, but what can I say? Eric and Nell are very demanding when they want to be. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Nell stood in the alcove by the bullpen, out of sight of the occupants. She was trying to think of a way to get agent Callen on his own without raising any suspicion among the others. But so far she had come up with nothing. Well that wasn't completely true. She had considered the easiest option, which was to just walk in there and ask to speak to the man privately, but she knew if she did that it would raise a hell of a lot of questions, directed at both of them. That and the fact that from what she had seen when she sneaked a peek round the corner, Callen wasn't there. She was just about to take a deep breath and go and ask Sam where his partner was when she saw the man in question walking down the corridor towards her. Perfect.

Callen was minding his own business, trying to think of how to brooch the subject of Christmas with Marty when his arm was suddenly grabbed in a small, yet tight grip. For a second he thought it was Hetty, but when he turned to look at the face connected to the hand, he found himself staring at Nell.

"Nell. Umm, do you want something?" He asked his eyes fliting between hers and her hand in the hopes that she would get the hint and let him go.

"Yes." Nell replied loudly before colouring slightly and removing her hand from Callen's very muscular arm. No, stop that. she needed to concentrate on what it was she needed to discuss with the team leader.

"Okay. What's up?" Callen asked when she didn't say anything after agreeing she needed something from him. She was behaving seriously weirdly, though she always was a bit strange. Like Eric. Maybe they were a bad influence on each other.

"Not here." Nell responded taking a quick look around and seeing far too many people who could see her hand over the folder. Because not only had Callen told her it was a secret project, she also didn't want Eric finding out who she had been doing the research for.

With that in mind Nell pivoted on her heel and moved purposely down the corridor before entering an empty room. One look at the door she had gone through made Callen roll his eyes. What was it with him and having private conversations in the incinerator room? Should he set up an office in there or something? But still he followed her in and closed the door behind him before turning to face the intelligence analyst, hoping her reasoning for bringing him in here was not the same as Marty's.

"I have that intel you asked for." Nell said without preamble holding out the folder once she knew they were alone. She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Intel?" Callen asked with a confused frown as he took the folder and opened it. As soon as he read the name at the top it came back to him. He had asked Nell to look for Marty's father. Of course. With everything else that had been going on it had completely slipped his mind.

"So you found him?" He asked looking up at her in the hopes it would save him having to read through all the words in front of him. Hoping she would give him the highlights that preferably the man was nowhere near his son, or LA… or the US.

"Sort of." Nell replied looking somewhat shifty to Callen, causing him to return his eyes to the words in front of him until he found the line which explained her behaviour exactly and caused his heart to beat faster.

"You sure about this?" He asked his eyes snapping the younger woman now, and for the first time Nell understood why it was Eric would sometimes seem more scared of Callen than he did of Sam. That look could freeze just about anything.

"I double and triple checked." Nell nodded while pushing her shoulders back, hoping she looked a lot more confident than she felt.

"Thanks Nell." Callen responded with a nod before closing the file and marching out of the room to continue his journey to the bullpen. Once there he placed the file into his draw and locked it tight, not wanting anyone else to find it and read it. Not until he had had a chance to speak to Marty about what it contained. Thinking of his lover he looked up to find him staring at him with a look in his eyes asking if he was alright. Callen couldn't not smile back at the man before giving him a look which told Marty he would tell him later. With a nod Deeks bent his head back to his paperwork and Callen tried to do the same, but all that went through his mind was the question of how the hell to tell Marty that his dad was dead. Because even if he had been a crap dad, he was still Marty's dad, right?

* * *

Nell returned to ops feeling a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had done as Callen had asked and she had given him the intel. Her part was over. She could go back to doing the job she had been doing before. But when she entered the doors the first thing she saw was Eric sitting there staring at the entrance with his arms crossed. It seemed her swift exit hadn't gotten him off her back after all. Great, what was she going to tell him now? When she had to work next to him for the rest of the day? Because she really did not want to lie. But she would do what she had to to protect her job.

When she sat she waited for the question, and she had an answer ready. But the question that came was not the one she expected.

"Who is Gordon John Brandel?" Eric asked when Nell said nothing, just sat at her station as if nothing had happened.

"How do you know that name Eric?" Nell asked turning to him with a glare. She knew she had turned her computer off and cleared her searches before taking the file down to Agent Callen. The only way he would have found out anything would be if he actively searched for it. And by actively searched, she meant hacked. She did not appreciate him hacking her. Not to mention it was against NCIS policy to do such a thing.

"How do you? Because I know it's not for any case, I cross-referenced it against all past and ongoing missions." Eric responded side-stepping the fact he had hacked her, and that she knew it just as he did. He did it for her own good after all.

"Are you sure?" Nell asked her glare turning into a puzzled frown. Because Callen had told her it was for something right?... Well no, he said he was working a hunch and it was need to know. But wouldn't he record his hunch anyway, just in case anything happened to him in the field? That would be good practise. So… why hadn't he?

"Please. I know my job. I'm sure." Eric replied nodding at her with a look that told her there was no point questioning him. He really did know what he was doing in ops, and he had been here much longer than she had. He would have been able to run that search easily, so… what was going on?

"Okay, let me put this another way. Did Callen ask you to look this guy up?" Eric asked breaking through Nell's thoughts and causing suspicion to start to enter her mind.

"Agent Callen asked me to find him." She confirmed wondering what piece of information Eric was about to share with her about the team leader. I mean, from what she had seen, no one knew him very well, with the exception of Sam. And maybe Hetty, but she was even more mysterious.

"Did he tell you why? Have anyone with him when he asked?" Eric asked once more, wanting to make sure he suspicions were correct before he shared them with Nell. He didn't want to turn her against Callen if this was a legitimate investigation. That would not go down well with the team. And he tried to make a point of staying on their good side. But… he needed to protect Nell, Callen would understand that, right?

"No. He said it was need to know and he was working a hunch." Nell replied starting to feel as if she had been had by the sympathetic look Eric was giving her.

"No doubt he was, but it wasn't connected to work." Eric explained kindly, gently resting a hand on the woman's shoulder in a way of showing solidarity with her.

"But... that's against the rules. He wouldn't ask me to do something against the rules… would he?" Nell asked in disbelief. Would the team leader really do something so… underhand? Because if so she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She didn't care if he was the team leader, he did not ask her to break the rules. Not without telling her she was breaking them.

"Bitch please. Callen bends the rules all the time." Eric responded with a wave of his hand and a cheeky smile upon his lips. He could see the fire raging in her eyes, and he really didn't want Nell picking a fight with Agent Callen. It would not go well, for any of them if she did.

"So who is Gordon John Brandel?" Nell asked him turning towards him and pulling their chairs closer together. Maybe if they could find out more about the man he was looking for, then they would be able to understand why it was Agent Callen was looking for him. Nell had just decided that she was now part of that need to know list of his. She had done all the work after all.

"Didn't you just look him up?" Eric asked with a frown at Nell's sudden closeness, not that he was averse to having her that close. He just, wasn't really used to it.

"No. Callen only asked me to find him." Nell replied before turning back to her computer with a sigh. It seemed Eric knew no more than she did. They needed more.

"Well, you've done it now. Piece of advice though, don't do it again." Eric answered with a shrug before turning back to his screen as well, clearing his hacking from it quickly, and clearing all record of his activities so they could both get back to their work.

"But, who is he?" Nell muttered before she started tapping away at her keyboard. Time to find some answers, and she knew just where to start.

"Does it matter?" Eric asked calmly before he turned and saw what she was doing and reached out to grab her hands. "Whoa what are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone, frugally looking round to make sure no one was close by to see what was on Nell's screen. It would be just like Hetty to show up right now.

"Finding out who Gordon John Brandel is." Nell replied in her normal tone as she pulled her hands away from Eric's and hit return before he could stop her.

"I don't think-" Eric whined but before he could come up with any kind of argument Nell's eyes lit up.

"Here's something. He was married to a Roberta Deeks. And he had one son, Martin."

At her words Eric didn't even think before reaching across and wiping the words from her screen. He did not want to know anything else. He knew that this Gordon had been in jail just from what Nell had been searching before. He did not want to know why. Especially not if he was detectives Deeks father. Of course that did also explain why it was Callen was looking for the guy. Family meant everything to G Callen. After all he had never had any.

"Okay. That's enough. We really don't need to know anymore." He stated as he made sure to remove everything related to Gordon John Brandel from her computer.

"But… why would Callen be looking up detective Deeks' dad?" Nell asked confused, but deciding to concede defeat to the tech operator. It seemed he knew more than she did about this anyway if his reaction was anything to go by. So he would be the better source of information right now.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Ones we don't need to know." Eric replied but he couldn't look Nell in the eyes as he did so. He knew he looked guilty, but it wasn't his fault. If Callen and Deeks didn't want people to know they shouldn't go round kissing on surfboards.

"But why? Callen's looking into it, so why can't we?" Nell asked simply crossing her arms as she glared at the other man. She would get what he knew out of him if it took all day, though in truth she thought he would cave in under a minute.

It was 43 seconds later that Eric groaned and he finally looked Nell in the eyes.

"Because we don't have the same relationship with Deeks as Callen does."

"What you mean we're not his team leader? So what?" Nell asked, though she had a good idea about what Eric meant by those words, she wanted to hear him spell it out for her. Especially considering he was the one who told her that nothing was going on between the two men when she had first noticed something. She would make him pay for that lie.

"No. I mean neither of us are dating him." Eric whispered through gritted teeth. Oh if Callen ever heard about this conversation he was sooo dead. In the most slow and painful way possible.

"Oh my god. You told me I was seeing things when I said that before." Nell replied with a gleeful look at the relationship Eric had just confirmed. She had known, and she was right.

"I didn't know before. Just, don't tell anyone okay? They don't know I know… in fact I'm not sure half of them know either." Eric pleaded as he had sudden visions of Nell sharing what he had just told her with everyone, or even just sharing it with Kensi. Oh god no, don't let her tell Kensi… or Sam. Oh man, he was definitely a dead man walking.

"Whatever. How is it you know anyway? Did you see them kissing somewhere romantic or something?" Nell asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Like that would happen. I mean it wasn't like Eric hung around in the same places as Agent Callen and detective Deeks, he was a nerd after all.

"Kinda, yeah." Eric replied a small smile appearing on his lips as he remembered what he had seen that morning at the beach. It really was rather cute, and not something he would imagine either of the men doing.

"Seriously? You have to tell me everything." Nell squealed pulling Eric's chair so close to hers that he couldn't move away. She wanted all the juicy details.

"Nell, we need to work." Eric begged. This was not how he had planned to spend his day. Or what remained of his life when the team found out that he had been talking about them behind their backs.

"Oh no mister. You are not getting out of this. Spill, or I'll tell Hetty you hacked me." Nell replied forcefully. She would know it all, and now.

"You wouldn't dare." Eric responded narrowing his eyes. If she told Hetty he had hacked her, she would have to tell her about why he had done it. Or more likely he would have to tell Hetty why he had done it. Could things get any worse?

"Are you sure about that?" Nell asked with a smug smile as she saw the realisation appear in Eric's eyes that he would be the one who would have to tell Hetty about her activities for Agent Callen.

"Fine." Eric conceded before leaning in closer as he relayed all he knew about Deeks and Callen's relationship, and his suspicion about how and when it started. He told the whole story in a hushed voice as he sat knee to knee with Nell. And when he was done, Nell couldn't quite believe what had obviously been happening without anyone seeing it. It felt good being one of the few who were in the know. This was the best secret she had heard since she had come to work here. And it was more than enough to stop her from continuing to wonder about Deeks father. If fact she forgot all about him in the face of her new knowledge about two of the main team.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank GoldenEyes-65 and Petunia3116 for the lovely reviews.**

 **Okay, this is a really long chapter, but I couldn't split it. Anyway time for some Callen and Deeks mushiness in my mind. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was the last to leave that night. Smiling goodbye to the team as they left one by one, Deeks being the last to go. But he didn't insist his boyfriend come back with him, he knew G would turn up at his apartment when he was done. And G did have more paper work to do than the rest of them, even him who had to write reports for both the LAPD and Hetty. So with a smile and a quiet I'll see you in a bit, Deeks left, whistling a jaunty tune as he did so.

Callen watched him go, he could feel the folder in his desk burning a hole in the wood as he heard the happy sound of his lover walking away. But still he didn't move until he could no longer hear any evidence of Marty still being in the building. When he knew he was truly alone Callen unlocked the draw and pulled the folder out once more, not being able to stop himself from reading the words.

He knew what it said, but he still had to double check, to make sure that Deeks dad really was dead. That there would be no chance of them ever trying to repair whatever it was that had happened between them. No way his dad could ever make it up to his son for the pain and terror he had put him through. Taking a deep breath Callen could see his knuckles turning white as he clenched the file tightly. He needed to stop thinking about Marty's childhood. Instead he needed to think about how he was going to tell him what he had found. And what he had done. Because he didn't think for a minute that Marty was going to be happy that he had gotten Nell to look for Gordon John Brandel. But surely he had known what he would do when he had asked the guy's name, right?

No. that didn't matter. What did was that he was going to have to be the one to tell Marty he was dead. How the hell was he going to do that? I mean sure, he had told people the ones they loved had died before… but he had never told his boyfriend, the man he maybe loved, that his abusive bastard of a father had died in a traffic accident shortly after being released from prison. A prison his son had put him in by shooting him in self-defence. Oh he was really not looking forward to the conversation that was to come. But he knew he couldn't put it off. If he was too late Marty would get worried, he had already been giving him subtle looks across the bullpen all afternoon. It was time to go.

With that resolution in his mind he placed the file in his bag before swinging onto his shoulder and walking out of the bullpen heading towards his car. He had no plans of going to his house tonight. No tonight he would go straight round to Marty's. And hopefully his lover would not be too hurt by what he had to say. Hmm, maybe he should pick up a bottle of something stronger than the beer he knew Marty had in his fridge. He had feeling they were going to need it.

* * *

Deeks was singing along to the radio and dancing around the apartment with Monty. He knew he could have been cooking dinner, but he really couldn't be bothered. He and G could have take-out tonight.

He was seriously, honestly happy. Kensi and he had gone back to how they used to be, though maybe they were closer now. What with him having saved her life and her knowing his secret. They were friends, and that was a strange feeling for detective Marty Deeks. After all he really hadn't had many of them in the LAPD, so having a friend watching his back again felt good.

Then there was Him and G. They were going well, better than well, they had got over the crapfeast of the Kensi situation. G seemed to have accepted that he loved him, and he was pretty sure he had seen a return of those feelings in G's eyes more than once over thanksgiving. But it was different from before, because, from his perspective at least, it seemed that maybe G was realising the truth. That maybe soon he would be able to say the words to him. Maybe soon he would hear G tell him he loved him. Deeks couldn't wait. Because as much as he had said he was fine with G not being able to say it, there was still something special in knowing that the one you loved loved you back without question.

So yeah, they were good, and soon it would be Christmas. He loved Christmas, the excitement and decorations. It always made him feel just a little bit more like a child. I mean who couldn't feel the joy in Christmas right? And this year he had someone special to spend it with. Oh man, it was gonna be so awesome.

Just as he had grabbed a beer out of the fridge Deeks heard the unmistakable sound of someone picking his lock. But rather than reaching for his gun as he would have done a year ago, now he just reached for another beer. Hmm, maybe that wasn't the response he should give to that sound. But he blamed G. If he wanted him to be vigilant about people breaking into his apartment, then his boyfriend should just accept the key he kept offering him then shouldn't he?

* * *

Callen made his way into Marty's apartment only to be greeted by Monty rushing up to him for a welcome home stoke, and Marty standing there smiling at him with love in his eyes and beers in his hands. How had he got so lucky to get this man? I mean really? With that thought he moved to stand close to the younger man, placing a deep passionate kiss on his lips before stepping away from him with a smirk and one of the beers in his hand.

"Oh, is that all you wanted?" Deeks snarked, though there was laughter in his eyes as he watched G take a deep drink of the beer.

"No. But it'll do for now." Callen replied with a smirk before leaning in for one more quick kiss. Of course that did not go to plan because before he could move back he found himself being turned around and pressed against the wall by his favourite cop.

"I think I should search you, you are breaking and entering after all." Deeks murmured into G's ear as he ran his free hand down the hard chest of the man he was pressed against, before letting it come to rest on a certain part of G's anatomy that seemed to want to join the party. And Deeks, well he couldn't help himself. "Is that a gun in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me?"

"You didn't just say that." Callen groaned leaning his head back as he closed his eyes in disbelief at the other man's words. Because, really?

With a chuckle Deeks moved away from Callen and headed towards the livingroom, throwing his response over his shoulder. "Your right silly question. I know full well you keep your gun holstered at your lower back."

Callen couldn't think of anything to say to that. So instead he followed the younger man into the livingroom, where he took out his gun and placed it in the lockbox next to Deeks' own and swung his bag carefully down onto a chair. At the sight of it he remembered the file it contained, and the worried look from earlier returned to his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off the bag which contained the one thing he knew that would ruin Marty's good mood. Oh man, he really didn't want to do that.

"G, what's wrong?" Deeks asked coming up behind him and circling him in his arms. He had seen the look from earlier return, and at least this time he could do what he wanted to do. Comfort G and help him, with whatever the problem was. Because that was what people in love did.

"I… do you have plans for Christmas?" Callen asked turning in Deeks arms so he had his back to the bag. He knew he should tell him, but he couldn't. He couldn't take that happy smile from Marty's face. Not now, later, he would show him later. With that he resolutely put the file from his mind and concentrated on the thing he had been thinking about before Nell had incepted him earlier that day.

"Well I was thinking of spending it with the man I loved. You know if he's free?" Deeks replied trying to make his words sound jokey, but in truth meaning them completely. He really hoped G didn't have any other plans.

"Yeah, about that…" Callen responded pulling out of Deeks arms and grabbing the bottle of whiskey he had in his bag. This might not be the use he had intended it for, but he was about to tell Marty that they would be having Christmas dinner with Hetty. So maybe some Dutch courage wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"That bad huh?" Deeks asked with a raise of his eyebrow when he saw the bottle. Was G about to tell him that they couldn't spend the holiday together? Or worse, was Hetty sending him on some secret mission so he wouldn't see him for months? Of course she was, it had all been going far too well after all.

"Not bad exactly." Callen replied moving to grab a couple of glasses before sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him as poured. Once Marty was sat next to him with a glass in hand Callen continued. "There's someone I have Christmas dinner with whenever I'm in LA.-" but before he could say anything more he was interrupted.

"Right so, we're not spending it together." Deeks said trying to not let the hurt enter his voice as he took a large swallow of the whiskey. At least G had got a decent brand.

"No. She's invited you too, if you want to come." Callen replied taking a sip himself. He really wasn't sure how Marty would react to the idea of spend Christmas evening with Hetty.

"Of course I want to come." Deeks responded without thought. He wanted to spend Christmas with G, and if he was spending it with this woman, then he wanted to spend it with her too. Well he did as long as she wasn't another one of his ex-wife's. With that thought he had to ask. "Wait, you were never married to her right?"

"No. Definitely not married. If anything, she is like… a… a mom, I guess." Callen replied with a soft smile on his lips as thought over his and Hetty's relationship. He had never really tried to define it before, but that words seemed to be the closest he could come up with right then. He knew if anyone ever knew the truth they wouldn't really understand it. Or at least he knew if Sam ever knew he wouldn't understand, he corrected, but he hoped Marty would. He wanted Marty to know that side of him. Wanted him to know the only family he had ever known, in the non-work related sense.

"Then I definitely want to meet her. Does she have a name, or is that classified." Deeks asked with a chuckle at his own joke. He had presumed that this was one of the foster families G had spent his childhood with, and as such he couldn't wait to meet the woman who meant so much to the man he loved. Though looking at G he could see something in his eyes which told him he might not be so far from the truth with the classified thing. Okay then.

"She has a name, many actually." Callen replied smirking as he saw the thoughts whirling through Marty's mind.

"Care to share?" Deeks asked, though he had a suspicion of just who it was he had agreed to spend Christmas with. After all it really was the only choice that he could see. What he wondered was why, and how it had come about.

"It's Hetty." Callen said confirming Deeks idea, though not answering any of his questions.

"What? You spend every Christmas with Hetty? Since when?" Deeks asked turning so sitting opposite G and could look into his eyes as they talked. He had a feeling he was about to learn the reason for the deep connection he had seen between his boss and his boyfriend. And it was something he really wanted to know. This new insight into the life of the one he loved.

"Since I was fifteen, or at least every Christmas we were both in LA anyway." Callen replied simply. Though he hoped this wouldn't be too weird for Marty when he told him the whole truth. He hoped not, I mean he got the feeling that Hetty and Marty got on after all, so surely it would be fine, right?

"Hold on. How have you known Hetty since you were fifteen?" Deeks asked sitting up straight with a puzzled frown. He had though that the two had met sometime in the past when they both worked for another agency or something like that. But there was no way G was doing anything but being a kid when he was fifteen, right?

"It's a long story." Callen responded trying not to smirk as he saw the thoughts and questions going through Marty's head. Though in truth it wasn't that long, more… complicated, and it probably would be hard for the younger man to get his head around. He just hoped he did.

"I have the time." Deeks replied in casual tone, even if he couldn't wait to hear what G had to say.

"I was in juvie, for breaking into a storage locker. I didn't like it much, so I broke out." Callen said simply, deciding against going into the details of how or why. There were things Marty did not need to know.

"You broke out of juvie, just like that?" Deeks asked spluttering on the drink of whiskey he had just taken. Though as the words settled into his mind he could feel his eyes rolling. Of course G had broken out of juvie. He doubted anyone could keep him anywhere he didn't want to be for long. But still, it was an impressive thing for a fifteen year old to do.

"I have my ways." Callen responded giving his mysterious smile that Deeks loved so much. Oh yeah, he certainly did have his ways.

"Superspy at only fifteen. I'm so proud. So how does Hetty fit in?" Deeks asked with a smile, deciding not to ask any more about the break out. He doubted it had been easy, or fun.

"Well the cops weren't too happy with me. So when they finally caught me, I crashed into a lamppost, they wanted to try me as an adult for endangering police lives. Hetty stepped in and took me under her wing. I went to live with her until I went to college." Callen replied smiling again, though this time because he was remembering that first ever meeting. Remembering the time he stood on the sidewalk and looked down at the woman who had just saved him from being arrested. His first words to her had been that she was short. Oh man, he wouldn't dare say that to her now.

"Oh. Now everything make so much sense." Deeks responded after a moment of silence as he processed the fact that Callen had lived with Hetty. That he had called her his mom. Whoa, that was a lot to take in, but still… it really did make so much sense. They really were far too alike not to have some kind of connection.

"What?" Callen asked confused by that. What was Marty thinking now?

"Well she is the master of superspy's. Did she have you training to be an agent while you were there? Or maybe she had a secret room like in the bond movies and you stumbled across it and that was how you became an agent." Deeks replied with excitement as every spy movie he had ever seen ran through his mind and he made G's life with Hetty fit them all.

"None of the above. She helped me come to terms with a few things, made sure I went to school and actually studied. You know, the usual I guess." Callen responded with a chuckle at the idea of Hetty having some sort of secret room. She didn't need a secret room, she already had a secret base in ops. Though thinking about it, she did encourage his love of languages, teaching him the ones she knew. Plus they had played a lot of chess. Okay, maybe she had done some training.

"What did she help you come to terms with?" Deeks asked latching onto the one thing G had let slip. Though again he had an idea. I mean fifteen was the time most people explored their sexuality, he knew he did.

"The reason I broke into the storage locker was because my current foster family did not take to kindly to finding me kissing a guy. I didn't take to kindly to their way of trying to make me straight." Callen replied again not going into details. Though he doubted he needed to. He was sure Marty could work it out from those words alone. But when all that followed was silence he felt the need to say more.

"Hetty made me realise there was nothing wrong with liking men."

"Remind me to send her a fruit basket." Deeks responded with his usual sunny smile, though inside he was thinking how he wanted to get his hands on that foster family and make sure they never had a chance to go near children again. He knew he had been lucky having the mom he did. She had accepted him without thought. But the idea that someone who hurt a child for something that they couldn't change? Yeah, it was people like that that made him become a cop rather than a lawyer.

"So you're okay with having Christmas dinner with her?" Callen asked with a relieved simile. It seemed Marty didn't mind his relationship with Hetty, didn't even question it in fact. It made that feeling that he was almost sure was love, grow inside him, warming him from the inside out.

"Of course. Though it will be a little weird, you know dining with my boss who is also my boyfriend's mom. Oh man, what should I get her?" Deeks asked his eye suddenly going wide as he remembered all the conversations over what to get Hetty for her birthday. Now it would be even worse, because she was his boyfriend's mom. What the hell was he going to get Hetty for Christmas?

"What do you mean?" Callen asked completely confused by that sentence. Marty didn't need to get her anything. It was just dinner.

"It's Christmas G. Have to get her a present." Deeks replied turning astonished eyes on the man he loved. I mean, it was Christmas!

"Hetty and I don't do presents Marty." Callen responded with a shake of his head at the younger man. There was no need to get Hetty anything. He never did, not out of work anyway.

"Yeah, but I'm not you. I'm your better half." Deeks replied with a roll of his eyes even while part of his mind was turning over ideas. Trying to think of the perfect gift.

"Better, really?" Callen questioned with a raise of his eyebrow and a smirk. Though if he was pushed, he might just have to agree with Marty on that one.

"Definitely." Deeks nodded pushing thoughts of Hetty from his mind. The conversation had brought another thought to it instead.

"Hah-uh." Callen replied taking a sip of his whiskey, finding the glass almost empty. But he couldn't be bothered to move and fill it. This conversation had gone a lot better than he thought it would.

"Speaking of presents, anything you want for Christmas? Or do you want me to surprise you?" Deeks asked with a smirk. He had so many ideas of things he could get G. I mean it would be easy, the guy really did seem to have very little material stuff. Unless he hid it all away in his house. Hmm, one of these days he was going to have to see G's mysterious home.

"Marty… I really don't do presents." Callen said, trying not to feel uncomfortable about the conversation. He didn't really do Christmas either, but he had a feeling that this year that would be changing. And for the first time that idea didn't scare the shit out of him. In fact he even found himself looking forward to the idea of going to pick out a tree with Marty and decorating, or whatever it was people did at Christmas.

At his words Deeks looked at Callen with disbelief in his eyes, but then he thought about all he knew of his childhood. He guessed G hadn't really ever had a real Christmas. Well time to change that in his mind. He was going to make sure that G had the best Christmas ever. So the first thing he wanted to do was make sure the man he loved was comfortable, and didn't feel any need to get him anything. After all Christmas wasn't about receiving gifts, it was all about giving them. So finishing his whiskey and placing the glass on the coffee table he turned to G with his sunny smile firmly in place, trying very hard to hide the deviousness from his eyes as he replied.

"Okay."

"Is that an okay I fine with a no present rule, or an okay, I'm going to get you one anyway?" Callen asked narrowing his eyes at the other man. He could see in his eyes that there was no way Marty would not be getting him something. Great, now he had to work out what the hell to get him. Hmm, maybe he could give Marty himself in a bow? Would that work? Probably not. Shame that sounded like fun.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Deeks replied not being able to stop the smirk that appeared on his lips as his mind continued to come up with ideas for presents he could get G. There were so many choices, how was he to decide?

"Marty no. I don't want you to go spending your money on me." Callen stated simply. He knew there was next to no chance that he would get Marty to agree to not get him a present, but the least he could do was make sure he didn't spend all his money on it.

"I promise, I wouldn't go spending my money on you. How's that?" Deeks asked latching onto the challenge inherent in those words. A present that cost him nothing, oh that was so much more fun.

"I don't believe you." Callen responded simply.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Deeks asked with fake shock at such an idea. Even as he chuckled to himself. G really did know him too well.

"About this? Yes." Callen replied dryly. He wasn't fooled, and now he was going to have to think of something to get Marty. Awesome. He hated buying people presents.

"Come on G. Its Christmas. A time for giving." Deeks whined, determined to get G to agree. He wanted to get his man something. Something that would show his love for him. Something personal.

"Fine, but nothing big, okay. We keep it small." Callen conceded. He knew he had no choice, but hopefully by stating something small he could get away with getting Marty… well something.

"I can do small." Deeks answered his ideas changing to fit the new regulations G had set. He could work within those parameters.

At that Callen just shook his head. He had no idea what he had just got himself into, but he had a feeling he was going to have to get used to this if he was going to stay with Marty. They guy did the things normal people did. He was going to have to get with the program and join the real world, for Christmas at least. But not now. He did not want to think about buying things for Marty right now. So instead he changed the subject.

"What's for dinner?"

"Do I look like your wife?" Deeks answered automatically, though in truth they both knew he was the one who did dinner. Mainly because he was the one who could cook.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Callen asked with a smirk as he eyed Marty's hair. He was tempted to make a comment about it, but they both knew it was one of the things he loved best about his man. He didn't want Marty to threaten to get it cut.

"No, and take-out." Deeks replied moving so he leaning back against the couch, enjoying the normality of sitting with his man.

"Well in case, I think we should work up an appetite before we order don't you?" Callen asked as his arms swiftly moved and Deeks suddenly found himself lying against Callen's chest, his lips barely an inch from the older mans.

"Definitely." Deeks replied before closing the distance and kissing G with a fire that always seemed to burn within them both whenever they were close. It was only minutes later that Deeks had Callen pinned to the couch, but it was a lot later than that before they managed to get round to actually ordering their dinner.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank ,for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. All I can say is I'm sorry and beg you not to hate me.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The next morning and still Callen hadn't found a chance to talk to Marty about his dad. Therefore the file was still in his bag and when he got to the office he placed it once more in his desk draw. He would do it tonight. With that thought he turned his mind to the day ahead, laughing and joking with the team as they worked through a simple case, and in general put the information from his mind.

Callen didn't even notice the little looks Nell gave him and Marty when they were both up in ops. Or at least she did until Eric glared at her to make her stop. He really didn't want anyone to realise what he had done. Because he knew he really shouldn't have told her about the relationship between the two men.

Deeks on the other hand was completely oblivious to it all, he instead spent his time enjoying work, which mainly consisted on winding up Kensi whenever there was a chance and trying to duck Sam. The big guy always seemed to think there was more he could learn, whereas Deeks himself, was pretty sure he knew enough thank you very much. And anyway he was waiting for a chance to speak to Hetty. He had realised this morning as he was waiting for Steve to come and pick up Monty that there was one member of their family that also needed to be invited to Christmas dinner at his nana Hetty's house. Not that he would ever call her that to her face.

Finally he got his chance towards the end of the day, when everyone else was packing up to go. Waiting until G wasn't looking at him, Deeks quickly made his way to Hetty's office. He knew he could ask G to ask her for him, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to make sure she really was okay with him joining her and G for their family dinner.

"Umm, Hetty. You got a minute?" He asked running his hands nervously through his hair as he stood in front of her desk.

"Of course Mr Deeks. What can I do for you?" Hetty replied with a gesture to sit. She wasn't sure what this was about, but she would always make time for the man who made her boy so very happy. That had opened up his heart. Oh yes, she would always have time for Martin Deeks.

"It's about Christmas." Deeks stated after taking a deep breath. Though he made sure to say it in a quiet voice, he did not want anyone to overhear this conversation. It was why he had waited until now to have it after all.

"Mr Callen has informed me that you will be joining us." Hetty replied with a smile hoping to relax him so he would tell her whatever it was he wanted to say. Was he going to tell her he didn't want to come? No. Surely in that was the case he would talk to Mr Callen about it first.

"Yeah about that…" Deeks responded his voice trailing off as he tried to find the right words. He didn't even know if Hetty liked dogs. But he couldn't leave Monty alone on Christmas day, that wouldn't be fair on him.

"Do you not want to come Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked, wondering if she was wrong. Was there something going on between the two men who she held close to her heart? Had they had an argument or something? Had Mr Callen still not told Marty what was obvious to everyone else, that he loved him? Because she could understand how that could cause a rift between them. She really hoped it had not.

"What? No. of course I do, you're family. It's just… I don't want to leave Monty alone." Deeks explained quickly, wanting to make sure Hetty knew that this was nothing like that. He wanted to go, wanted to spend Christmas with G and his family. He couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be. It was just he also had to think about Monty.

"I would never dream of it Mr Deeks. Monty is as welcome in my home as you and Mr Callen are." Hetty replied with a sincere smile. If that was Marty's only worry, then everything was fine. She had nothing to concern herself with. Good.

"Really? Awesome." Deeks responded smiling his usual sunny smile at her. That had gone a lot better than he thought it would. He had been preparing himself for the worst, for her to say that Monty couldn't come. But it seemed he was worried about nothing. Christmas was going to be fantastic this year. He would be with the man he loved, his foster mom and their dog. Yep, best Christmas ever.

"Is there anything else?" Hetty asked when he just sat there opposite her with a big grin on his face not saying a word.

"Nope, nothing." Deeks replied quickly getting up. He knew that tone of voice, it was the one that said he was being dismissed. Therefore with a wave he turned to leave only to be stopped when Hetty spoke once more.

"Oh, and Mr Deeks? I heard you were thinking of getting me a present. There is no need, having you and your family round, is more than enough."

At her words Deeks nodded before leaving her office going to collect his stuff from his desk. A desk which had a hovering team leader hanging round it, pretending to be reading whatever file he had left open there. The sight made his already large smile even bigger. It was then that the words Hetty had just spoken hit him. His family. Sure G and Monty were his family, but they were hers too. Hmm, he needed to do something that would show her that.

* * *

Callen had been concentrating so hard on getting the file into his bag without anyone seeing, that he totally missed Deeks making his way to Hetty's office. The first he knew about it was when he turned round to see his lover was no longer where he had been a minute ago. Looking round the mission with a puzzled frown on his face he saw him talking to Hetty. That made the frown deepen. Just what was that all about? Well only one way to find out. With that in mind he made his way over to Deeks desk so he could watch him and Hetty out of the corner of his eye and see when Marty came back towards him. Hoping to catch a look at his face so he would be able to try and get some idea of what the conversation had been about. Or at least if it had upset him.

But what he saw as Marty made his way towards him was his usual gorgeous sunny smile, the one he could never help returning.

"Really subtle G." Deeks said cheekily when he got to his desk and grabbed his bag before gently pushing his boyfriend towards the exit.

"What were you and Hetty talking about?" Callen asked instead of replying to Marty's comment. He knew he could have done his spying better, but there was no one around to see, so no harm no foul right?

"You." Deeks replied with a smirk enjoying the eye roll he got from the man walking close, but not close enough to touch, next to him.

"Marty." Callen groaned out. Because he knew if that had been the case there was no way Marty would say that it was. So he was safe on that score at least. Thank god. The last thing he needed was for Hetty and Marty to get together for a gossiping session about him. Nope, that would not be fun, at all.

"I was asking her if Monty could come for Christmas." Deeks replied in a sincere tone as they reached Callen's car and without thought the younger man climbed in the passenger side. His own car was all the way on the other side of the parking lot and there didn't seem much point in taking the two cars home, G could give him a lift in in the morning. It would be fine.

Callen sat there for a few seconds just looking at the man sitting next to him before he turned to the front and started the car. If Marty wanted to ride back with him he had no problems with that. Though it would mean he couldn't give him the file tonight. He didn't want to leave Marty without transport after hearing what he had discovered. Or at least, that was his reasoning. With that he continued the light-hearted, normal conversation about Monty, Hetty and Christmas.

And so once again the next morning, the file was returned to Callen's desk and stayed there for the day before he took it out determined that that night was the night he would show it to Marty. He didn't. Nor did he show him the next night either. Every time he found some reason not to do it, something that he didn't want to upset, but the truth was he still hadn't worked out what words to say, what he could do to help Marty when he discovered his dad was dead.

In fact it wasn't until four days had gone by from Callen getting file from Nell that it all came to a head.

* * *

Deeks had noticed that G seemed to have changed where he put his bag when he came in from work. Because usually he left it with Deeks' own in the hallway, but now it seemed he placed it on the chair in the livingroom. The first couple of times, Deeks let it go, but now it was starting to irritate him. I mean, everything had its place. Not that he was a neat freak you understand, he just liked to have things organised. He thought G understood that. Obviously not.

Therefore when G went into the kitchen to grab them both a beer Deeks went over to the other man's bag and picked it up. He wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute he had the bag in his hand, intent on putting it where it belonged, and the next the contents was littered across his livingroom floor. Not that there was much in there, just some pens, a pad, and a file. Why did G have a file from the office in his bag? They weren't working a case or anything, so what was it? With his usual insatiable curiosity Deeks reached for it, ready to open it and get the answers to his questions.

* * *

Callen was returning with the two beers in hand, happily thinking of nothing but curling up on the couch with Marty in his arms. But when he got to the door way all those thoughts left his mind at the sight that greeted him. Because there was the file lying on the floor and Marty was reaching for it. No, this couldn't be happening, but as much as Callen wanted to stop it, stop him, he could do nothing but watch on in horror as Marty's hand curled around the spine of the file and with practised ease he flicked it open.

Deeks stared at the name at the top of the page. Because it was his father's name. Why the hell did G have a file on his father? With that thought he raised his eyes from the pages and looked up at the man who was frozen in the doorway with a look of horror in his eyes. What was going on?

"G, what is this?" Deeks asked in a quiet even voice, hoping more than anything that the man he loved had a really good, understandable reason for having this file.

"I… it's… Marty your…" Callen tried to say, but the words were lost to him. He had no idea how to explain why he had the file, nor what it was the file contained.

Deeks gave G a puzzled frown before he turned back to the file. If G wouldn't give him the answers he needed, he would find them in here he was sure. So in a silence that was so filled with tension that even Monty was on alert, Deeks read the file, not once but twice, just to make sure it really said what it seemed to be saying. His father was dead. He'd died in an automobile accident two years after getting out of prison. Deeks wasn't sure how to process that news. In fact he wasn't sure he really wanted to. So instead his mind concentrated on the practical rather than the emotion, and he turned his eyes back to G.

"Why do you have this?" He asked quietly not sure he trusted his voice to speak any louder. He wasn't sure he wouldn't shout if he did, and he knew if he started shouting he would never get the answers he sort.

"I… I looked him up." Callen replied in an equally quiet voice, though his was more because he was still trying to find the words to explain what he had done and why. He needed Marty to understand he had done it for him. To protect him.

"Why?" Deeks asked simply. He still hadn't moved from the floor and the file was still open in his hand.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't anywhere near you. That he couldn't hurt you." Callen responded without hesitation. It was the reason he had searched for Marty's dad after all. It had always been about protecting the man he cared for.

"He hasn't come near me since I was eleven years old, why the hell would he now?" Deeks snapped out. That was such a stupid excuse. He hadn't seen his father in twenty years, there was no need to go looking for the bastard, just to make sure he stayed away.

"I was worried." Callen replied with force. What did Marty expect? That he told him his father was abusive and he would just say, oh well and forget about it?

"You were being over protective. How did you get this intel?" Deeks growled. He didn't need this shit being dragged back up. Though thinking about it. It did sound like some idiotic thing G would do. But then he noticed that G wasn't replying to his question and he felt his eyes turn back to the pages in front of him. Looking at the wording he knew that this hadn't been written by G. At that a dark pit opened up inside him as horror filled his mind. But no. G wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't do that, right?

"G, where did this file come from?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper as he hope and prayed he was wrong. Though he knew deep inside he really wasn't.

"I asked Nell to look for him."

"Nell? Nell knows…?" Oh my god. He had done it. He had told G one of his deepest secrets, and what did he do? He turned right around and told someone else. What… why would he do that? Because that's not how you behave when you're in love with someone. He would never dream of telling anyone anything that G had told him. So… how… why did he do this to him?

The questions went round and round inside Deeks mind as he felt the dark pit grow ever larger with each pass. This couldn't be happening, but it was. G had betrayed his trust, and that more than anything else showed that he had been deceiving himself. G Callen did not love him.

"How could you?" Deeks finally hissed out his eyes blazing as he turned back up to look at the man who he had given his heart to. Long gone was the idea of not shouting. He was too hurt, in too much pain to care about any of that now.

"Marty I-" Callen started to say, trying to think of something that would take that look from Marty's eyes. Because he had never seen him look that hurt before. But it seemed no matter what he did, Callen was destined to cause his Marty pain.

"No. I don't want to hear it G. You betrayed me." Deeks interrupted. He was not going to let Callen sweet talk him around, not this time. No this time he was going to speak and the other man was going to listen.

"No. I was trying to keep you safe." Callen stated, hoping Marty would give him another chance. He would do anything the younger man asked to make this right.

"You job isn't to keep me safe G Callen, it's to love me. But you obviously can't do that." Marty responded with a sneer, but Callen could see there was still a slight hope in his eyes. Maybe there was one thing he could do to win him back. To repair the damage he had caused by his actions.

"No. I do Marty I… care about you." Callen replied closing his eyes as the words came out. He knew they were the wrong ones. They weren't the ones Marty wanted, no needed, to hear. They weren't words of undying love. Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he say that he loved him?

At the words from G's mouth Deeks felt something inside him break. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't spend his time hoping and waiting for when G would get his head out of his ass and see the truth. He had finally reached his breaking point. "You care about me? Care? Caring isn't love." he sighed, all the anger draining out of him with the realisation that this relationship had always been once sided.

"Marty please-" Callen replied in a begging tone, hoping he would give him one more chance. He could say it, he had too. But even as he tried the words stuck in his throat and nothing came out of his open mouth.

"I can't do this… I cannot be with someone who doesn't feel the same for me as I feel for them. I can't be with you knowing you don't love and respect me the way I do you… I just can't." Marty said as if he hadn't even heard Callen's final attempt at confessing his feelings. His voice was even and monotone, as if all the emotions and feelings inside him had left, and Callen hearing it knew he had lost. Lost everything that ever meant anything to him. And there was no one to blame but himself.

With that realisation Callen carefully put the beers down on the side before grabbing his bag from beside Marty and slowly turning and making his way towards the door.

G Callen left Marty Deeks apartment without saying a word, while inside his heart broke. And Deeks still sitting on the floor with the file in his hand wondered what the hell he had just done.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **anonkp, No1 DB (Guest), LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, Guest, French fan (Guest), lulu625, Guest, Beststoriesever (Guest)** **and Veuve Noir for the wonderful reviews. You are all amazing.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen lay on his bedroll staring up at the familiar ceiling of his old bedroom. Not that he was seeing it. No, his mind was filled with the image of Marty staring up at him in such a hurt and broken way. Filled with Marty saying he couldn't be with him if he couldn't tell him he loved him. Filled with the feel of his throat not working when he wanted nothing more than to say the words that would ease Marty's pain.

He hurt, in ways he had never truly experienced before and he finally understood why he had never said 'I love you' to Marty. Because he had somehow known that this would be the final outcome. But it seemed it didn't matter if he said it or not, he felt it, both the love and the pain. So his inability to speak seemed pretty pointless from where he was lying, on his cold hard floor.

The only place he wanted to be right then was in Marty's bed, with the younger man wrapped around him and his fingers running through his hair. But that was never gonna happen now. He had screwed up in such a way that there was no coming back. I mean why would Marty want him back after this? He had betrayed his trust by getting Nell to look for his father, and he had failed when he couldn't say the words. Thinking that Callen opened his mouth, seeing if he could say the words now, but even here, alone in an empty house nothing came out. There was something seriously wrong with him.

With a groan Callen rolled over and sat up with two aims in mind. One to get a beer from his fridge, and two to see if he had anything in his house that would be able to take his mind off of what had just happened. At how he had messed up, and how he still couldn't say those three god damn words.

But he only got as far as the livingroom where his solitary chair sat with his lamp in the empty room. It was as if it was mocking him. The one piece of furniture he had brought on a whim, when it had crossed his mind that when he did invite Marty back he would need somewhere for the younger man to sit. He knew some, i.e Sam, would say he should probably have brought two if that was the reason behind the purchase, but Callen had nothing against Marty sitting on his knee or vice versa. One piece of furniture was enough for him. Now it seemed he would only ever need one. He no longer had a special someone to show his house too after all. No one to maybe one day ask to move in with him and make it their home.

With a sigh at his melancholy thoughts Callen went and got the beer before returning to his chair and sitting in it in complete darkness, staring at the shadows on the wall as they moved gently in the breeze blowing outside. Well at least now he knew without a doubt that he did love Marty Deeks. If only he could tell the other man that as well, maybe he stood a chance of getting him back. Mind you, he didn't deserved another chance. Marty had already given him more than he could count. But the if only's didn't matter. Because he still couldn't say the words.

He sat like that, staring at nothing as he thought over all he had lost with no way of getting back again, until the first rays of sunlight flittered through the window. At that point he stood to go and have a shower and change. He would go into work early, he needed to get out of this house, away from his thoughts, and there really was nowhere else he could go.

* * *

Deeks finally moved from the floor when Monty came over to him, nudging him with his nose, and pulled his mind from the numb state of shut down it had gone into with G's departure. Looking round at the dog he automatically gave him a scratch behind the ears before slowly getting got his feet and staring round at his apartment as if he had never seen it before. Everything in it reminded him of G. The way the cushions were arranged on the couch at the end the older man always sat, the Russian books on his bookshelves, the two bottles of beer on the side. He didn't even consider going into his bedroom, he knew it would be even worse in there. Instead his eyes caught the bottle of whiskey G had brought over a few days ago. It was still mostly full, and hell he could do with a drink right then.

Moving carefully Deeks grabbed the bottle and a glass before collapsing on the couch at the other end to the one he always sat with G. Pouring himself a drink he took a deep breath before he downed it in one and poured out another, though he did not touch the new drink. Instead he closed his eyes against the burning sensation of the liquor going down his throat. It somehow seemed to clear his mind of the remainder of the haze and allowed him to think once more. The first thing that came to his mind was not what had happened between him and G though. No, it was the fact that his father was dead.

He wasn't sure what to do with that information, it caused conflicting emotions to swell up inside him. Because part of him, the part Gordon John Brandel had abused, cheered at the idea that the guy was gone from the earth, and felt relief that he would never see him again. But another part, the part that would always be the man's son, the one that had believed the words he had spoken to him as a child, felt grief for a departed parent. Looking down at the file he still had hold of he realised that there would never be a chance now that his dad would apologise, would come and try and make it up to him. Not that there really had ever been much hope of that, but now there really was none.

He didn't know how to reconcile the two parts of his mind, and the one clear thought in it was that he wanted to talk to G about it. That caused a cynical chuckle to leave his mouth. He didn't think he would be talking to G about much ever again. In fact Deeks wouldn't be surprised to wake up tomorrow morning and find that he was no longer the NCIS liaison. Oh hell. He hadn't just screwed up his love life, but also his career. Well that was just awesome wasn't it?

With that thought he reached out for the whiskey and took a sip before letting his mind run to more practical matters. Namely that he really needed to let him mom know. Oh that wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. He knew she blamed herself for everything that had happened, but he also knew she would need his reassurance that everything was fine. He really didn't think he could give anyone that right then, and he refused to hurt her. So best to not make that call any time soon. Not until he had come to terms with it himself. Come to terms with the fact that his dad was dead… and G was gone.

G. There was another load of conflicting emotions tearing him apart, though these ones seemed to be a lot stronger than the ones for his dad. No wonder really, G was the man he loved with all his heart, and he had just broken up with him. Part of him wanted to run to the older man, to apologise and beg him to take him back. Tell him he would accept anything G could give him, he didn't care he just wanted to be with him. But a larger, stronger part said no. Told him that they couldn't continue the way they had been. He couldn't continue in a relationship where he wasn't sure if he was loved. Because Marty Deeks knew he needed to be loved. Everyone deserved that right? So no. He wouldn't beg G to take him back, though he knew if the other man ever managed to get the guts to say the words to him he would have him back in a heartbeat.

Of course he also knew that it was unlikely G would do any such thing after the way he had walked out. With a sigh Deeks decided he really couldn't deal with all this right then. He needed to get some sleep if he was going to go to work tomorrow, and he was going to go. He would not give Hetty a reason to fire him. He was damn good at his job, and he would show them all that he could still do it even now. He would not give up his career for a man who couldn't give him what he needed.

With that thought Deeks lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, drifting off into an uneasy sleep that was filled with nightmares featuring his father and G saving him from him only to turn round and say he didn't want him either. Marty Deeks was extremely happy to wake up that morning with the sun, and without thought grabbed his surfboard. He had time before he had to be at the office, and hopefully spending the morning in the ocean would clear his head of all thoughts.

* * *

Sam walked into the bullpen and did a double take when he saw G sitting there, working away. It looked like he had been there for hours, and that was not something that had happened since, well since he had got together with Deeks. What had happened?

"Morning G." He said causing the other man to raise his head and look at his for a second before turning back to his paperwork with a muttered greeting.

"Morning Sam."

Sam stood there, trying to think of the best way to ask G what was going on, but before he could find the right words Kensi came in, with a smile on her face for the two senior agents.

"Good morning."

"Looks it." Sam replied with a smile for her, trying to deflect her attention away from G, who hadn't even looked up at her arrival.

"I just the most amazing session at the gym." Kensi responded happily, answering Sam unasked question with a smile, though it turned to a frown when she looked at her partners desk to see it was empty. Deeks always seemed to get here before her lately, so where was he now?

"Deeks not in yet?" She asked turning so she could look at both Callen and Sam. It was because of that that she saw the way her team leader's body visibly stiffened at her words. What had happened the last night? Because when she left everyone was fine, yet now Callen seemed… tense.

"Nope, haven't seen him." Sam replied trying to get Kensi's attention back on him, though he was pretty sure it was too late for that. He just hoped she didn't start asking G any questions. He doubted he was in the answering kind of mood right then. Not that that would stop him asking them when they were alone later. Oh hell no, he wanted to know what had happened.

"Strange, do you know if he had any plans last night?" Kensi asked him, though making sure to keep Callen in the corner of her eye. Because she had a horrible feeling inside, as if maybe her plan to let Callen know Deeks was taken, might well now be worthless. Had the team leader approached her partner? Was that why he tensed when he heard Deeks' name? Was that why Deeks wasn't here yet? It could be, but before she could think of any way to try and get answers, the man in question walked into the bullpen, though it took her only one look to know that something was seriously wrong.

"The only plans I had Fern, were with the waves." Deeks said entering the area and studiously keeping his eyes away from the man who had been doing paper work, but whose head had shot up at the sound of his voice. It was harder than he thought it would be to pretend nothing had happened. A lot harder. Damn it, why was G making this so god damn difficult? With that thought his eyes hardened as an idea came to him, one that would make G Callen feel as much pain as he himself was. Therefore after dropping his bag on his desk he sauntered over to Kensi's and perched on the edge, purposely keeping his back to G.

"But you know, if you want to make plans tonight, I'm free. I'll be all yours princess."

Callen heard the words and could feel his fist tighten, but he also knew exactly what Marty was doing. He knew exactly which buttons to press to make him jealous, but he would not raise to the bait.

"Deeks, are you ill?" Kensi asked alarmed by the manic look in her partner's eyes. What was he up to? Why was he behaving like this? What about his boyfriend? Or maybe… was this his way of trying to make sure Callen knew he didn't stand a chance? Because if so, he really needed to think of a better way, one that didn't include her. She did not want to be in the middle. Sure she would be there for Deeks, but she would not be a pawn in whatever was going on between the two men.

"Nope, feel better than I have in months. So what do you say? We have a date?" Deeks asked smiling his most sunny smile at Kensi, though his complete concertation was on the man behind him. Therefore he was well aware when he stood and started to move around his desk. For a brief second Deeks wondered if he had gone too far, and just what G would do to him because of it. The idea sent a slight thrill through him causing him to involuntarily turn his eyes to the other man when he was standing next to him.

"I think you should get on with your paper work Deeks, leave the date planning for later. I'm gonna hit the firing range." Callen said in an amiable, slightly teasing tone of voice, his usual half smile on his face. Only his eyes betrayed him. They looked so hurt it caused a lump to form in Deeks throat. Maybe that hadn't been the best idea after all.

* * *

Sam watched what was happening in front of him, but he understood none of it. What he did know was that he needed to speak to G alone. So when he said he was going to the firing range Sam didn't even think as he stood to follow him. But then he caught sight of the look of lose in Deeks' eyes. Hmm, seemed G wasn't the only one who needed to talk. But his main priority was his partner, he would leave Deeks in the hands of his own. With that in mind he spoke to Kensi before leaving the bullpen. "Why don't you two go get coffee?"

And Kensi hearing the words and seeing the look in Deeks' eyes realised just what Sam was saying. He wanted her to talk to him to find out what was going on. She could do that. It was what friends and partners did. Therefore without another word she stood and grabbed Deeks arm, pulling him behind her towards her car. Time to go and get coffee, and to get Deeks to talk.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank French fan (Guest),** **No1 DB (Guest), anonkp, Beststoriesever (Guest),** **lulu625 and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam slipped through the door of the firing range and placed the ear protectors on. He knew without a doubt that his partner knew he was there, even if he didn't turn around, or even stop firing at his entrance. At least it gave him a chance to study G. To try and work out what was wrong. Okay, it was pretty obvious he and Deeks had had some sort of major fight, but he knew that was part of relationships. They all had there ups and downs, as long as you stuck at it, it would work. the question was did G know that?

So he stood there and watched as G went through the variety of guns he had laid out in front of him, not missing a single shot, nor having one aim that was untrue. If he didn't know any better Sam would have said he was the same old G. But he wasn't. When his partner finally finished shooting and turned to reload his guns Sam stepped away from the wall and went to stand in the space next to G's.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked not looking directly at G, instead making it seem as if he was studying the practically shredded target.

"No." Callen replied without thought. There was no way he could talk to Sam about what had happened. Because he knew if he started he would end up telling his partner everything, and he had already betrayed Marty's trust once. He would not do it again. He could deal with this alone, it was the way he worked best after all. On his own.

"Okay." Sam responded in a casual tone moving instead to pick up another target for Callen and placing it up before pulling out his own gun. Only then did he turn to his partner with a challenge in his eyes. Hopefully having a shootout would help G relax and be able to open up to him, and if it didn't work, at least it would take his mind off whatever it was.

And Callen seeing him nodded before the room was filled with the sound of them both firing in sync. At least Sam wasn't trying to force him to talk, he had to be grateful to his friend for that, even if he had nothing else to be grateful for.

* * *

Kensi listened to Deeks talk rubbish all the way to the coffee place deciding it would be best to find out what was going on when she wasn't behind the wheel. She wanted to give her partner her full attention.

But finally she pulled to a stop and climbed out, making her way inside and ordering the two coffees to take-away before Deeks had even registered they had arrived. He had been so busy trying to act normal, he completely missed paying attention to where they were. Which did have the added advantage that he also didn't register his partners driving. It still sacred the crap out of him being in a car with her. Even more now he knew that it had been a car accident that had killed his father. Nope not thinking about that. He needed to put everything out of his mind and just be.

When Kensi returned she found Deeks lying on the hood of her car, it reminded her so much of the time right after their first real case together when he had been sat just like that waiting for her outside the hospital. How much had changed since then, he was more than just her partner now. Therefore without thought she climbed up so she could lie next to him, handing him his drink as she did so.

"So. What's up Deeks?" She asked without preamble, though she keep her eyes focused on the scene around her, even if she was watching her partner out of the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing." Deeks replied tensing as he said the words and therefore showing Kensi was it was a complete lie, but it was something he didn't want to talk about with her. That made her think that there really was only one reason her partner wouldn't want to talk to her about his problems.

"Don't give me that crap. Has something happened between you and Callen?"

"Me and… Callen? Why'd you ask that?" Deeks asked spluttering into his coffee and turning to look at her wide-eyed. Had she figured it out? Had she worked out who his mysterious boyfriend was just when it was over? Oh that would not be a good. He really couldn't cope with her lecturing him about having a relationship with G, or now he should sort it out and get him back. Because there was no question in his mind that if he told her what had happened and she knew the other man was G, she would side with the one she had known longer. The one who had taught her so much. The one who didn't go out of his way to piss her off quite so much as he did.

"I don't know, you two seemed off this morning." Kensi replied with a shrug hiding her wince. It seemed she had been wrong, something else was going on.

"Right, off. Well you know me, no doubt I did something he didn't like." Deeks responded trying to keep his voice light, yet it held a hint of bitterness he couldn't hide. A hint that Kensi heard quite clearly and made her decide to continue on with her current line of questioning. Maybe she hadn't been so wrong after all. No doubt Deeks didn't want to tell her because he assumed she didn't know Callen was gay, or bi, or whatever he is. What she needed to do was make sure Deeks knew she knew.

"Really? I got the impression it was the other way round. Did he say something to you?" Kensi asked taking the plunge.

"Something about what?" Deeks asked an honest frown on his face now. He had no idea what Kensi was talking about. Had G mentioned something to her? And if so, what? Because as far as he was aware they had agreed not to tell his partner about their relationship. Had G betrayed him there as well?

"The fact he likes you." Kensi answered, putting just enough emphasis on the word like that Deeks eyes widened as he finally caught up with her thinking. It seemed she hadn't put all the pieces together in the right way. Okay, he could work with that. It would be better if she didn't figure it out. Not now that it was over at any rate.

So taking a deep breath Deeks put on his sunniest smile and turned to his partner before responded in his most outrageous voice. "Are you trying to say you think Callen is in love with me? Cos I know I'm gorgeous but-"

"Deeks. Something is eating at you. Tell me, I'm your friend, I'm here for you." Kensi interrupted. She didn't want to hear whatever crap he was going to give her. She wanted the truth. And if it wasn't to do with Callen, then so be it. But he still needed to tell her.

Deeks saw the look of determination in her eyes and knew he had to say something. He was tempted to tell her he had just found out his father had died, it wouldn't be a lie after all. And he knew that if he did he would get her sympathy, but he also knew that that wasn't what was eating him up inside. No he had to tell her the truth, or at least, some part of it. So turning away from her so he couldn't see the look in her eyes he spoke quietly.

"My boyfriend and I split up last night."

"Shit. I'm sorry. What happened?" Kensi asked turning to him with gentle understanding in her eyes. She knew how much he cared for the guy, no wonder he wasn't being himself. He had to be in so much pain.

"A lot of things, but mainly it was the fact he couldn't tell me he loved me." Deeks replied not being able to stop now he had started. It was good to have someone he could talk to about it, someone who would be there completely for him. Even if it was only because she had no idea who his boyfriend was.

"Okay. Have you told him?" Kensi asked cautiously. She didn't want to upset Deeks, but… well she could see the other side of this one.

"Yeah. More than once. But obviously he doesn't feel the same so…" Deeks replied trailing off as he remembered all the times he had told G he loved him and seen how his eyes had lit up at he words. Yet they were never returned. Had it all been a lie? Was it all an act G had put on for some reason he couldn't understand? Was he really that good at undercover? Of course he was, he used to a freaking spy.

Kensi on the other hand was thinking. She could see a way she could maybe help Deeks to find a way of seeing it from his boyfriend's perspective, but to do so she would have to share one of the secrets she kept so close to her chest. But Deeks had told her about having a boyfriend in the first place, didn't he deserve the same trust that he had put in her? At that she breathed out deeply before opening her mouth and saying the words she hadn't told anyone outside of Nate, or at least not so they wouldn't question if what she said was truth or a lie.

"I was engaged once."

"You were?" Deeks asked turning is head to her with frown, not sure what this had to do with anything, but pleased with the change of subject. He also liked learning new things about his partner and friend.

"Yeah. He was a marine. I loved him so much… but I was never able to say it. Not at the start anyway. I think it was because I was worried he would go off and get himself killed, that maybe if I never said the words I would never have to feel the pain of loss." Kensi answered, still not looking at the man next to her. It was easier than she had thought it would be, sharing this information with Deeks. It felt good to tell someone who she knew wouldn't tell anyone else.

"What made you realise that you could say them?" Deeks asked quietly realising exactly why Kensi was sharing this with him now. But he didn't care much about that, he wanted the answer, he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to make G see the truth as she had done.

"I figured out that I would feel it whether I said the words or not. But want I'm saying is… maybe you should give him some time. I mean you're both cops, it's not the safest of professions, maybe he too is worried about losing you." Kensi replied smiling gently as she turned to look Deeks in the eye, waiting to see what he would say to her suggestion.

"I can't Kens… It's just… I can't." Deeks answered shaking his head and turning back away from her. He had been doing that for too long, he couldn't do it anymore, not now G had broken his trust. No, he couldn't take G back without… something.

"It's okay Deeks." Kensi replied moving to place her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze before she too turned away to look over the crowd. There had to be some way to help Deeks see that if the guy loved him he would tell him, eventually, it would just take time. With that she remembered the session she had had with Nate when she had discussed the subject. And she remembered what he had told her. Maybe it would be the same for the man Deeks was in love with. "You know, Nate always said it was probably because of that fact I had lost my dad when I was young. That I was scared of losing someone who was so close to me again. Did your boyfriend lose any of his parents young?"

"He never knew his parents." Deeks muttered without thought, his mind concentrating so much on her words he didn't think to filter the ones out of his own mouth.

At that Kensi opened her mouth to ask how that was even possible, but then she remembered she knew someone who never knew his parents either. Someone who was older than Deeks. With that thought the realisation hit like a ton of bricks and her eyes widened as she stared unseeing out at the crowd around them. In her mind the conversation she had witnessed between the two men back when Deeks was working the same case as them came back to her in full technicolour. Deeks and Callen had known each other before Deeks had joined NCIS, they had worked a case together, and even then she had seen that they had a connection. She had thought it wasn't possible for Deeks to be with anyone from the office, because he hadn't know then before. But he had known Callen. It made everything she had seen make so much more sense than her crazy explanations, and she understood now how it was Deeks boyfriend had seen her behaviour when they went out for drinks. Because he had been there as well. Because he was G Callen, her team leader. Oh man, how was this going to change the dynamics of the team? Of course then she remembered that as long as Deeks had been her partner, he had also been dating Callen. The dynamics wouldn't change at all. It was just… now she knew.

Then she thought over the conversation her and her partner were having, and she realised she wasn't surprised Callen couldn't tell Deeks he loved him. He was such a lone wolf, not used to being with anyone. She had to make sure that Deeks understood, that he gave him another chance. Because with her blinding realisation she also came to the conclusion that the two really were perfect together. Deeks was loud while Callen was quiet, yet they both had the same core. They both wanted to help people with everything they were. They would both give up their lives without thought for a stranger.

No wonder her partner seemed to understand Callen so much better than she did. He was sleeping with him. She turned to say something to Deeks, to try and think of the right words to get him to give Callen another chance, but one look at her partners face stilled the words in her throat. She couldn't do it. He looked so lost she didn't want him to think she would take Callen's side over his. No she needed to be there for Deeks right then, and if that meant not telling him she now knew exactly who it was he was in love with, then so be it. They would discuss it later, when she had found a way to get the two men back together. So with that she turned back to the scene and left her partner his silence.

Deeks was completely unaware of the realisation Kensi was having beside him. No, he was thinking of what she had said. Wondering if maybe he had been too harsh to break it off over G not being able to tell him he loved him. But then he remembered the betrayal. It would be different if he thought G really did have those feelings for him, but he wasn't as sure as used to be about that. Not after everything that had happened. Not after how deeply G had cut him. If only the other guy would tell him the words, or hell, he would take him showing him that he loved him right then. Though he wasn't sure how G would go about that, but that wasn't for him to decide. If G made a grand gesture, something, anything, Deeks knew he would take him back. But until he did he needed to work out how to be around the guy all day every day. Because he could not act like he had that morning. That had been stupid. He needed to be professional, especially if he wanted to keep his job.

After a while of processing all she had figured out, and giving Deeks time to absorb what she had said, Kensi decided it was time for them to return to the office. They both had work to do, and maybe if she had a chance of observing the two men now she had realised the truth, then maybe she could find a way to get them back together.

* * *

Sam and Callen returned to the bullpen to find the junior agents still weren't back, not that Callen knew where they had gone. He felt a sharp pain inside him as his mind conjured up ideas of just what Kensi and Marty could be getting up to. Oh he doubted very much they were doing anything other than being friends, but that didn't stop his mind from turning other options over in his mind. He couldn't concentrate on his work, in fact he couldn't do anything but stare at the empty desk opposite him and wish, not for the first time, that things were different. That he had done things differently, that everything was back to how it had been the previous day.

When Deeks and Kensi did return the team fell into an awkward silence, with Kensi and Sam watching their partners. Watching how Deeks avoided Callen's eyes, and Callen tried really hard not to keep looking at the younger man. Neither were very successful.

Therefore it was with great relief that the end of the day came and everyone could get out of the tense atmosphere. All going their own ways, though both Sam and Kensi sighed part in relief, and part wondering how they were going to fix the relationship problems their partners were having. Whereas Callen and Deeks were absorbed only in their own thoughts, thinking of their loss and the pain. Wondering how it was that it had all gone so very wrong. Missing what they had, and neither of them really thought there was any way they could get it back again.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello my darlings. I would like to** **thank Mulderette, lulu625, French fan (Guest), Beststoriesever (Guest), Petunia3116 and** **Veuve Noir for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. The bits in italics are written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen sat once more in his chair in the dark staring out at nothing, an almost untouched bottle of beer by his feet. He had come straight back from work, and hadn't moved from his current position since walking through the door. He was trying to go over everything that had happened that day, from Marty's arrival at work to the moment he left. It had hurt so much to see the younger man, yet not have the connection that had always been there between them. To sit across from him and never once catch his eye or share a sweet smile with the man he loved.

Looking round his empty house Callen knew he couldn't stay there. This wasn't home, Marty was home, but he was no longer his. With a shake of his head to try and clear the thoughts from his mind Callen stood, grabbing his jacket and keys and left. He would go and get some food, maybe go for a drive. Yeah that would help.

Of course Callen wasn't really paying attention where he was going, so he was somewhat startled to find himself outside of Marty's apartment building. Without thought he looked up at the window he knew belonged to Marty's home, and sat there watching the light inside. He wanted nothing more to go up there and be with Marty. To say whatever he needed to get his man back, but he knew there was nothing he could say that would do that. So instead he sat there, staring at the window until the light went out much later in the night.

With a sigh Callen started his car and drove away. He knew what he was doing was boarding on stalking, but… he didn't know what else he could do. He knew he should sleep, he hadn't actually done that in over 24 hours. Of course it wasn't the idea of falling asleep alone that stopped him from going back to his house, but the idea of waking up there that way. He didn't want to do that. So instead of returning to his house he went to the one place he knew he would always be able to sleep and wake in relative safety. He went back to the office.

The smell was the same as he remembered from the many nights he had spent there, but as he made his way to the couch with the intention of getting some rest his eyes strayed to the desk opposite his. The desk which was empty of the person he really wanted to see, but which still held elements of the man. It was neat, with all the folders in piles, everything was in order. Everything had its place. Without thought he made his way round so he could sit in Marty's seat, running his hands along the top with a lovers caress, as if his touch was not on the desk but its owner. With that in mind Callen lowered his head to the desk top, to just rest there for a moment, to let himself breathe in the faint Marty-ness it held.

That was his last thought until he was woken by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

* * *

Hetty had noticed the strange behaviour between her two boys the previous day. She had no idea what had happened, but she had also noticed how their partners were watching them. She hoped between the four of them they would be able to sort it out. She would prefer not to intervene directly unless there was no other choice. Of course when she came in early and found Mr Callen fast asleep on Mr Deeks' desk, she knew she had a reason to interfere. Therefore she prepared them both a nice cup of tea, before making her way over to the sleeping agent. She knew better than to touch him to wake him, but she also knew he did not sleep heavily, even here, in what she knew he considered a safe place.

So she coughed, smiling in delight at how his head shot up, his eyes wide in fear at being caught sleeping where he was. Though when Callen saw who it was who had woken him he sighed in relief. He was just so glad he hadn't been caught by Marty or Sam. That would have been really hard to explain.

"Good morning Mr Callen. Come, join me." Hetty said making her way over to the couch, in no doubt he would follow her.

"Morning Hetty." Callen murmured as he sat down and took a sip of the tea she pushed towards him. He knew he would have no chance of putting her off as he did Sam, but then again, something inside him made him realise he didn't want to. Maybe Hetty could help, she always had the answers he was looking for, even if she did pose them as questions most of the time.

"Are you going to tell me why you were asleep on Mr Deeks' desk?" Hetty asked when Callen said nothing more. She would not take no for an answer, but it was always polite to ask, not demand.

Callen took a deep breath as he lent causally back on the couch and for the first time uttered the words. "We split up."

"Why?" Hetty asked with a frown. Everything had been going so well, what had happened to change that?

"Because I'm an idiot." Callen replied with a self-deprecating smile. It was nothing but the truth after all. It had been all his fault.

"So what are you going to do to fix it?" Hetty asked simply, as if she expected him to have a plan already. It was what he was best at after all. Coming up with solutions to problems.

"There's nothing I can do Hetty. It's over." Callen responded defeated. He didn't have the answer to this. He wish he did.

"I have never seen you back down from a fight so easily Mr Callen." Hetty replied in an even tone as she took a sip of her tea, waiting for him to explain why it was he had bowed out of something he should be fighting for with everything he had. Marty Deeks was the best thing that had ever happened to her boy, surely he saw that?

"Yeah well, the person I'm fighting is me, so I know I won't win." Callen responded, not being able to keep the bitterness out of his tone. A bitterness that caused Hetty to frown once more.

"How so?"

"You remember than conversation we had before? About my feelings for Marty?" Callen asked leaning forwards, adverting his eyes from hers as he stared into the cup in front of him.

"When you wondered if you loved him?" Hetty confirmed, wondering what that had to do with this. Because surely Mr Callen knew he loved the younger man. Everyone could see it, even those who didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah. Well I realised I did." Callen explained quietly, it was the closest he could come to saying the words.

"That is a good thing, Mr Callen." Hetty replied gently with a motherly smile for the man in front of her who was still so much the boy she had taken in all those years ago.

"I know, but it kinda fails when I can't say the words." Callen responded with a humourless chuckle. I mean it was so stupid, he had no idea what he problem was.

Hetty sat there for a minute as close as she had ever come to speechlessness. He could not tell him? But then she remembered who it was she was talking to, and the idea of Mr Callen not being able to admit his feelings was not so farfetched. But still she needed to make sure.

"You can't tell Mr Deeks that you love him?"

"No." Callen replied simply, waiting for her disbelief or her to tell him to man up and just do it. Therefore Hetty's next words surprised him.

"Have you tried to show him in other ways?" She asked in thought, trying to think of a way to help her boys get back together. They needed each other.

"Many." Callen smirked thinking of all the ways he had tried to tell Marty how he felt, most of them involving a bed, or at least activities that were usually conducted in a bed.

"I do not want details of your sex life. What I meant was other forms of communication, not actions." Hetty replied with a roll of her eyes at his smirk. Sex was not the answer to everything.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked frowning himself now. Surely sending a text really wouldn't work, right?

"The written word is a powerful tool Mr Callen. Use it." Hetty replied before she stood and walked away. Leaving Callen to mull over her words and try to figure out what it was she was suggesting.

It didn't take him long. Why hadn't he thought of that? Would it work? There was only one way to find out. He couldn't go on like this. He had to try. Therefore he quickly got up and made his way to his own desk, pulling out a pad and a pen posed to write. Then he just stared down at the blank sheet for a few moments trying to work out what to write before with a small smile on his lips he put pen to paper.

* * *

That day went much as the one before had, though this time it seemed Deeks and Callen organised an unspoken rota so that they were never in the same place for long. They both found it too painful. And Callen was trying to build up the courage to give Marty the letter he had written, that and trying to work out when would be the good time to do that. But every time he thought of leaving it on Marty's desk either Sam or Kensi were there, and he didn't want them to see what he had written, or that he had written anything. This was between him and Marty, and no one else.

Therefore it wasn't until the end of the day that Callen found the opportunity he was seeking. Sam and Kensi had both left quickly, and Marty was still down in the armoury, leaving Callen alone in the bullpen. Taking a deep breath he placed the envelope in the centre of Marty's desk where he knew the younger man would see it. He then grabbed his bag and made a quick exit. He didn't want to stay around and see how Marty took what he had written. Either he would call him or he wouldn't after he had read it. And Callen didn't think he would be able to take it if he saw in person that Marty rejected him.

* * *

Deeks returned to the bullpen slowly, glad to see that everyone had gone. He had hoped it would get easier being around G, but if today was anything to go by, it was only going to get worse. Maybe he should consider asking Hetty to find a new liaison, though he really didn't want to give up his job. He loved it here, loved the team, and loved the place he had found for himself. If only… and there he went again, if only. With a sigh he approached his desk, frowning as he saw the envelope on it, wondering if he didn't need to speak to Hetty because she was going to fire him. But then he saw whose handwriting was on the front. It was the same hand that had written him a note so long ago. A note he still had in his badge behind his ID card.

Deeks sat down heavily at that, staring at the piece of mail, wondering what was inside. But he didn't reach for it straight away, because right now, staring at it, he still had hope. It was like that physics problem, Schrodinger's cat. That as long as he didn't open it and read it, there was still a chance it could hold either good or bad. But he knew he needed to know. So finally building up his courage he reached for the envelope and with shaking hands pulled out the single sheet of paper that had been placed in side. Taking a deep breath he unfolded it and started to read.

 _Dear Marty,_

 _I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, and I know I can be slightly overprotective. But I can't lose you. Because I love you Marty Deeks. And while I may not be able to say the words, may never be able to say them, please know they are true. You are everything I want and need in my life. You make me a better person._

 _Please give me another chance to show you my love._

 _I love you._

 _Yours always_

 _G._

Desk read it through twice more before the words in front of him started to swim with the unushered tears in his eyes. The relief he felt coursing through him was so strong he knew that nothing would stop him going to the man he loved and giving him the chance he asked for. Because He couldn't not. G may not have said the words, but he had put them down on paper, and surely that was more binding right? I mean it was why written contracts were so much more powerful than verbal ones. That idea appealed to the lawyer side of him.

He stood quickly, his chair shooting out behind him but he didn't care. Instead he grabbed his bag in one hand and had the letter in the other, with the aim of going to G right now and sorting this out. Of course then it hit him. He had no idea where it was he needed to go to find the man of his dreams. But before he could swear and try to find a way to find Callen's address, a piece of paper appeared in front of his eyes.

"I think you will be needing this." Hetty said with smile, handing the detective Callen's address. Of course her boy had forgotten to tell the man he loved that bit of information. Luckily she was prepared.

"Thanks Hetty." Deeks smiled his usually sunny smile, which no longer held the shadow it had for the last two days, and taking the address ran from the room. He had somewhere to be, and someone to see.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **No1 DB (Guest), Petunia3116, kgs, anonkp, French fan (Guest), Guest, Guest, Beststoriesever (Guest), Mulderette and** **Veuve Noir** **for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I will probably go back to weekly updates after this, as I want to get couple of my other stories finished. The reason for this is I have another idea for a Callen/Deeks story that I am feeling the need to write. So watch this space for that one.**

 **Anyway on with the story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was pacing around his livingroom with his phone in hand. Waiting for the call from the man he loved, the call he hoped would come telling him that everything was going to be alright. That he had done enough to get Marty back in his arms. But it hadn't come, and it was past time that it should have done. He was started to despair that maybe he needed to do more. Because if he did, he wasn't sure what more he could give.

He stopped walking and once more checked his phone. To make sure it was on and he hadn't somehow missed the call, but he was greeted with the blank screen, just as he had been a minute ago when he had last looked. He was toying with the idea of saying to hell with it and calling Marty himself, but something stopped him. The same something that made him think that maybe the note had not been enough.

He was pulled from his thoughts and worries by a knock at the door making him frown. He bet it was Sam, deciding to take him out for a drink and get him to talk. But right now really wasn't a good time. Therefore he wrenched open the door with the words he wasn't interested on his lips to give to his partner. But the man standing on his doorstep was not Sam. In no way could he ever be mistaken for Sam.

"Marty." He breathed not sure if that by thinking about the guy he had somehow conjured him up. Because how was he here? At his house? Marty didn't know where he lived. In fact very few people actually knew this address.

"Hey G. You gonna let me in?" Deeks asked when all Callen did was stand there and stare at him. It made him feel good that he could put that look of surprise on the older man's face. Not to mention he faint spark of hope he could see in his eyes. He really wanted to do was grab the other man and pull him towards him, but he didn't. They needed to talk first.

"Yeah. Want a beer?" Callen asked stepping out of the way so Deeks could walk through the door. Though the sight that greeted him made his eyebrows raise. In was an empty room. G lived like this? Why?

"Sure." Deeks responded to G's question about a beer, thinking they both might need some sort of Dutch courage for the conversation to come.

And while Callen made his way to the kitchen Deeks looked around the room, noting the single chair and lamp, and the tin on the mantel. It was obvious from the placement and the fact that there was nothing else in the place, that whatever was in that tin was important to G. But he wouldn't pry. G would share his secrets when he was ready. Right now he was there to try and fix what had gone wrong between them.

"Here." Callen said when he returned and handed Marty a beer, wondering what was going to happen now.

"I love what you've not done with the place." Deeks replied in a conversational tone. Now he was here, facing G again he wasn't sure what to say. How to react after reading the note. He wished that he could just fall into G's arms, but the other man seemed guarded, and Deeks had no idea how to break down that wall he used to have such an easy access behind.

"Why are you here?" Callen asked instead of saying anything in response to the comment on his lack of well anything. Marty wasn't here to talk about his interior-decorating he knew that much. What else was to come, he had no idea.

"I read your note." Deeks replied turning and staring into G's eyes, and the four feet between them seemed to disappear as he looked into those blue orbs which said so much more than the man himself ever could. They told Deeks without question that every word G had written had been the truth.

"And?" Callen asked in a whisper, not sure if Marty was here to tell him that it didn't work, or if he was there to say he wanted to give them another chance. Oh god he hoped it was the latter.

"Okay." Deeks responded simply causing Callen to frown.

"Okay?" He asked not sure what that meant. Did it mean that Marty was going to give them another chance?

"I love you G, and I now know you love me." Deeks replied simply taking the beer from Callen's hand and placing it on the floor with his own before straightening so he could fame the older man's face with his hands and pull him towards him for a kiss.

It started gentle, with Callen still coming to terms with the fact that it had worked, but as soon as he did a raging passion ignited inside him pushing it way out of his lips so he devoured the man kissing him. Callen wrapped his hair in Marty's hair and held on tight as he took control of the kiss, tilting both their heads for maximum access and enjoyment.

When Deeks felt Callen response he matched his passion and fire with everything he had, backing him against the wall as they fought for dominance as they always did when they kissed like this. Never giving an inch, taking what they wanted, and in return gaining everything they both needed from each other.

When they finally parted breathing deeply they both only had one thing on their mind.

"You got a bedroom in this place?" Deeks asked as he started to kiss his way down G's neck, sucking on the base of his throat and therefore leaving G in no doubt that they were both on the same page of what would happen next.

"Yeah, no bed though." Callen replied pushing Marty away from him and taking his hand so he could lead him to his room and the bedroll on the floor. Once there they quickly discarded their clothing, before lying down and experiencing the joys of make-up sex.

* * *

Afterwards they lay, like they always did, with Marty's head resting on G's chest so he could hear his heartbeat, his fingers making patterns on G's skin, while the other ran his fingers through his hair.

Finally Deeks spoke. "You know, I'm not sleeping here. My back will not take kindly to the idea of sleeping on the floor. You really need a bed G."

"Fine. What are you doing at the weekend?" Callen asked smiling down at the fluffy hair which was all he could see of the younger man's head.

"Spending it with my boyfriend, who loves me?" Deeks replied turning to smirk up at G as he said the words making the other man chuckle.

"Want to come bed shopping with me then?" Callen asked causally though he could feel the grin appearing on his face at the idea of them choosing furniture together. It would make it their bed, not just his.

"Damn straight. You need to get an orthopaedic mattress." Deeks responded with a nod as he cracked his neck. How did G sleep on the floor? Why did G sleep on the floor? They were questions he didn't have answers for, not yet at least. But he would get them, eventually. One day he would know everything there was to know about G Callen, the man he loved who loved him back.

"Whatever you say." Callen replied with a nod. Marty could have any bed he wanted, any mattress and anything else for that matter.

"That's what I like to hear. But for now, we are going back to my place." Deeks stated pulling himself out of G's arms and standing, giving the other man a wonderful view of his naked body.

So wonderful in fact that at first Callen didn't move. Not until Marty started to put on his clothes did he roll over to sit and get dressed himself. It was time to return to Marty's home, to Monty and to his own home as well.

When they returned to Deeks apartment they were both greeted joyously by Monty, who refused to let them move from the entrance way until they had given him a proper greeting, especially Callen who he hadn't seen for two days. But once they were allowed into the apartment they made their way to the couch and sat down as they always did, enjoying being back together again.

When it came time to go to bed, they both felt as if they had finally come home when they settled down, with Marty on G's chest. And both of them closed their eyes and had the best nights slept they had had since they had parted.

* * *

Marty woke the next morning feeling the movement of his pillow and the warmth of the body next to him and smiled to himself that he finally had G back. It was then that he felt something on his forehead. He tried to knock it off, thinking maybe G was stroking him there or something. But instead he found that it was a post-it note. What the hell? Pulling it off of his skin he moved his head so he could read what was written on it. When he saw the words 'I love you', written in G's hand he couldn't help but smile, though he made sure to turn it into a frown when he looked at the amused blues eyes of the man he was once more lying on in his bed. Oh yes this was definitely where they should both be.

"What's this G?" He asked attempting to be grumpy but knowing he was failing miserably.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget." Callen replied with a smirk at how adorable Marty looked right then. He had decided during the night that he would never let Marty forget the feelings he had for him. And while he might not be able to say the words, he sure as hell could write them. So he would, every chance he got.

And so started a strange new ritual between the two men. During the night while Marty sleep, G would place a post-it with his feelings written across it somewhere in the apartment for Marty to find the next morning. It was his way of telling his man he loved him every day as Marty did with the spoken word.

Deeks really couldn't fault it. In fact the post it notes soon found their way into his lock box with the cloth G had brought him back from Afghanistan, though the original note he had written him joined the other one he had hidden in his badge. Where it was always close and he would never lose it.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, anonkp, French fan (Guest), Beststoriesever (Guest), lulu625 and Veuve Noir for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I know this is a short one (and it's not Friday), but I wanted to round out the previous story line, before we move onto the next episode.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The next morning both Sam and Kensi knew that the problems between the other two members of their team had been sorted out without their involvement. Mainly from the fact that Deeks was even more chipper than usual, as well as louder. Whereas Callen just had a small indulgent smile upon his face as he looked at him before turning and actually doing some paperwork, for the first time in a while.

Of course Sam was less surprised than Kensi to find things back to how they should be, but that was due to the fact that when he had turned up at Callen's house the previous evening, with the intention of dragging him out for a drink and making him talk, he saw a certain detectives car down the block from his partners house. He had sensibly left at that point, deciding not to interrupt whatever it was G and Deeks had been doing. He was just glad to see that everything was good again.

Kensi on the other hand was dying to find out what had happened the previous evening between the two men that had resulted in them getting back together. The only thing she could think of was that Callen had told Deeks that he loved him, and she wanted to know how. She couldn't see Callen preforming some sort of romantic gesture somehow. So what had he done to get Deeks to give him another chance? Also she realised that now everything was back to normal, she should probably let her partner know she had finally figured out who his mysterious other half was.

With that in mind she was quick to volunteer herself and Deeks to go on the lunch run for the team, refusing to take any arguments Deeks tried to put forwards as she dragged him out of the door.

As soon as they were both sat in the car and she had started to drive, so that Deeks was her captive, she spoke.

"I'm guessing you and your _boyfriend_ worked it out then?" She asked with a smirk putting subtle emphasis on the word boyfriend, wondering if Deeks would notice and question her about it.

But he didn't, because he was far too busy remembering how it was that he and G were now back together.

"Yeah." He sighed, getting dreamy eyed making Kensi chuckle at him. He was such a sap, I mean really?

"Did he tell you he loved you?" Kensi asked, wanting all the details. That was what friends were for, right? She wasn't being nosy wanting to know, right?

"In a way. He wrote me a note." Deeks replied his smile growing as he remembered that that piece of paper was folded up in his pocket, so that G's confession was with him always.

Kensi could hardly contain herself at that piece of information. Callen had written Deeks a love letter to get him back? Oh man, she was never going to let them live this one down. No way in hell. They took the piss out of her constantly, it was her turn.

* * *

Of course now Deeks had started talking about how he and G had gotten back together he found he couldn't stop. He wanted to share with someone just how special G had made him feel with his quirky love declaration that morning.

"Then this morning I woke up with a post-it note with the words I love you written on them stuck to my forehead. Not sure my forehead was the best place for it but- " Deeks suddenly stopped himself from saying G before carrying on as if nothing had happened, though Kensi noticed. "He told me it was his way of making sure I didn't forget."

At that Kensi was speechless. Who knew that Callen was such a closet romantic? She was about to say exactly that, but then it hit her. If she told Deeks she knew who it was he was with, who it was who loved him enough to stick post-it notes with the words on his head, then she doubted he would be willing share anymore private titbits about the two of them. And Kensi really wanted to know, she wanted to know everything. She had been kept in the dark for long enough, and from what she could tell she was the only one from the field team who hadn't known. She had seen the looks Sam had been throwing his partner the last few days, it went without question in her mind that he knew exactly what was going on. It was obvious that they had decided not to tell her, so why should she tell them she had worked it out? No. This would be her secret.

With that decision made she proceeded to ask questions that were general enough that Deeks didn't realise what he was telling her, but because she knew who they were talking about she learnt more than she could ever dream of learning. It was a very good days work if she did say so herself.

Deeks for his part wasn't really paying much attention with what he was sharing. Okay sure, he didn't say G's name, but if Kensi figured it out, then so be it in his mind. He loved G and G loved him. Did it really matter who knew? He also wanted to move on with their relationship, now they had passed the hurdle of saying, or writing, the words, he wanted more. It was then that the perfect idea of what to get G for Christmas came to mind. It was small in the fact it wouldn't actually really cost him anything, but it would hopefully take them further along the relationship journey. Oh yes, it would be awesome.

* * *

Sam waited until he could no longer hear Deeks protests before he moved to G's desk to talk to him quietly. He wondered if the two men had realised that Kensi had worked it out. Or at least he was pretty sure she had. She knew something was up and was now sorted. Of course you would have had to be blind to miss it the last few days, but still…

Not that he was going to tell Deeks or G about it. If they couldn't see it for themselves, then they really weren't as good at their job as they both thought they were. So putting all thoughts of Kensi out of his mind he perched on the edge of his partner's desk and waited form him to look up.

"You want something Sam?" Callen asked smirking as he just carried on working, he knew his partner wanted his attention, but he felt like having some fun today. Because today was a damn good day.

"You going to tell me what happened between you and Deeks?" Sam asked without preamble, quite comfortable talking to the back of G's head. He would look up eventually.

At that Callen sighed. He really wanted to say no, but he knew he couldn't put Sam off any longer. He deserved to know something.

"I did something he didn't like. We broke up, I fixed it. Now we're back together." He said still not looking up from the paperwork he wasn't really doing.

"That it?" Sam asked. He had hoped for more, but he respected his partner's privacy, kind of.

"Yep." Callen replied simply.

"Okay. Piece of advice, don't do things your partner doesn't like. It never goes well." Sam responded straightening to make his way back to his own desk.

"Learnt that from personal experience have you Sam?" Callen asked finally looking up with a cheeky smile on his face. He could just imagine what crap Michelle would give the big guy if he upset her.

"Yep." Sam nodded his eyes hardening as if to say he would speak no more on the subject, making Callen chuckle at him.

"I'll bare it in mind." He said as he turned back to his work. He had quite a bit to catch up on.

* * *

And so everything went back to normal within the team, with the added excitement of Christmas not far away. Though when Deeks started to find post-it notes around his apartment every morning from G, he couldn't stop himself from telling Kensi about them. It became a new game for them, for her to try and guess where he had found the latest one.

Kensi enjoyed it, because it gave her a chance to try and work out the way her team leaders mind worked. And Deeks? Well he was just glad that he finally had someone he could share his happiness with. Someone he could tell his thoughts to. Someone who didn't judge him for those thoughts or his feelings as he had always known any of his previous co-workers would have done. It was a welcome breath of fresh air in his life, and he loved it.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **French fan (Guest), No1 DB (Guest), LKK (Guest), Mulderette, Beststoriesever (Guest), Petunia3116, lulu625, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 11 'Disorder'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas, and Deeks was extremely excited. Not only was the holiday season now in full swing, but the last evening he and G had gone and gotten the perfect Christmas tree. It took a while for them to find it, and when he said them he really meant him. G was all for buying the first one they saw, but Deeks was having none of that. Instead he made sure he dragged G around the whole lot to find the one which would have a home with them until they took it down.

Callen hadn't been all too pleased with this concept, but he did it anyway. Because it was what Marty wanted to do. So even if he was bored out of his head, and his hands were covered in sap from holding all the damn trees out so Marty could study them from all sides, then so be it. Though he still couldn't understand the purpose of that. They had all looked the same to him. But anyway, upon their return home he had flatly refused to decorate the thing. He could only cope with so much Christmas crap in one go. After spending hours trapesing around the tree lot, all he wanted to do was lie on the couch with a nice cold beer and Marty in his arms.

So that brought Deeks back to why he was so excited that morning as they made their way into work, sharing a car as it was easier. Tonight he and G would be decorating there first ever Christmas tree. It was something real couples did, something that was normal and fun, and he couldn't wait to be able to experience that with G at his side. It was going to be awesome.

But first they had a day at work to get through. Making his way to his desk Deeks saw the present on it and it made his smile even bigger if that was at all possible.

"Awesome." He said grabbing it with the intention of ripping it open. He could see the others had presents as well, which lead him to believe that there was only one person who could have given them to them. Hetty.

"Hold on there, little drummer boy. Let's talk about this." Callen said stopping his actions. The idea of Hetty giving them presents confused him greatly. She really wasn't one for doing stuff like that, so what was she playing at here?

"Aye, aye. Ebenezer." Deeks replied with a smirk at his boyfriend. He was always so cynical.

"Hetty's never given us anything for Christmas before. Why this year?" Kensi asked looking warily at the large wrapped present on her desk. What was going on? What was different this year from the last? Of course turning to her team leader and her partner she could tell you one difference, but she didn't see how them being a couple could have brought about Hetty buying them all presents.

"Exactly." Callen agreed to her words, having no idea of her thoughts. He was very worried about this development. This year he hadn't actually got her anything even as a front at work. He had decided that him being in a steady relationship would have to be enough. He'd had a hard enough time finding something for Marty. And the shopping trip for that had made Sam declare he was never going shopping with him again.

"Because she knows I like surprises." Deeks replied, answering Kensi original question about why the presents. He didn't understand why everyone was looking so scared by this turn of events. I mean it was just Hetty, how bad could it be?

"You guys ever feel like we're stuck babysitting some kid whose parents won't come get him, ever?" Sam asked in response to Deeks words. Though he was glaring at G, because if anyone was responsible for Deeks, it was his boyfriend, Sam's partner.

"Sam is like the Grinch who stole Christmas, except for bigger." Deeks responded quickly. He loved bantering with the big guy, safe in the knowledge he wouldn't kill him. G wouldn't let him.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hetty appeared with a knowing smile on her face which made Callen even more on edge. "Ah, you all have your gifts." She said happily.

"Dare we ask what we did to deserve this, Hetty?" Callen asked wondering if this was going to be some kind of punishment. He just didn't trust it.

"Rest assured Mr Callen, I never give gifts… unless they perfectly suit the recipient." Hetty responded though Callen was pretty sure she should have just stopped at the words never give gifts. Because he had known her a long time, and she had never given him anything before. Or at least not at Christmas time, so why this year?

"And perfection struck four times today?" Callen asked in disbelief, just what was she up to now?

At that Hetty gave him a smirk before walking away with a casual, "happy holidays, everyone."

Oh she was so up to something.

"What's everybody doing for Christmas?" Deeks asked as all four of them turned to their presents and started to open them. Though he knew full well what he, G and Sam were doing. So it was really more a question aimed at Kensi rather than anyone else.

"I'm gonna buy G as much beer as he can drink." Sam replied smiling over at his partner as he remembered what they would be doing Christmas day afternoon. They were gonna have so much fun, just the two of them.

"Explain, please." Kensi said, wondering just what Callen had done to deserve that from Sam.

"I scored two tickets to the Lakers-heat. Courtside." Callen replied with a smile to the woman next to him. He wondered if she had any plans, if not, maybe she could keep Marty company while he and Sam were gone. He had invited his lover to come with them, but he had turned him down. Callen could understand that, it was a him and Sam thing after all. No doubt Marty would have felt in the way if he had accepted.

"Nice." Kensi responded though she did wonder if Deeks would be going with them too. She wouldn't be surprised if he was, though thinking about it, her partner didn't seem to be that interested in sports, so maybe he was staying at home. Hmm, she would have to find that one out.

"Wow, enjoy Kobe and LeBron." Deeks deadpanned, trying to maintain his cover of not knowing exactly what G would be doing. He was actually pleased that G would be spending time with Sam, he loved how close they were together. And sure, G had offered to get him a ticket too, but he had turned him down for two reasons. One he wanted to let Sam and G have time together alone, he knew they didn't get as much of that now he was in the picture, and two he was pretty sure his friend Kip was playing. He really didn't want to have to explain that relationship to G on Christmas day thank you very much. Just as he didn't want Kip getting wind of his and G's relationship. He wasn't sure he was ready for those two to meet, like ever.

"Am I sensing a little jealously over there, Deeks?" Sam asked with a chuckle. He knew Deeks was fine with their plans, if he wasn't there was no way G would be going. So he therefore felt it safe enough to wind the guy up about it.

"About you guys, on your man-date? A little bit. That's okay, that's okay. I'll be seeing somebody special." Deeks replied with a smile as he looked over at G and thought about the plans they had for Christmas evening, where they would be going to have dinner with Hetty. Though he still hadn't got her a present, he really needed to work out what he was going to get her, especially now as it seemed she had got him something that was apparently the perfect gift for him. Of course he was pretty sure she had already got him the perfect gift. G had let slip about how she had suggested he write down his feeling for him after all.

"Oh, you have a date on Christmas? With your boyfriend?" Kensi asked smirking to herself as she watched both Callen and Deeks' faces out of the corner of her eye. She really hadn't had much of a chance to wind them both up together before now, but there was no way she could let that go.

Deeks response was to glare at her while Callen looked kind of amused, or at least he had a small smile on his face that she took as amusement.

"You got a boyfriend, Deeks?" Sam asked understanding exactly what Kensi was doing the second the words were out of her mouth and deciding to give her a helping hand. Anything to wind up the other two there. His comment made the reverse expressions appear on the faces of the two men, with Deeks now openly amused while Callen glared at his partner. But Sam was okay with that.

"I do Sam." Deeks replied as if he was sharing a big secret and the man in question was sitting opposite him. Though the twinkle he had in his eyes did ruin the effect somewhat, making Callen wonder just what he was going to say next.

"Well that explains the hair, I bet he loves to run his fingers through it." Sam smirked out though he was more looking at G than at the Deeks, and found it really hard not to laugh when he partner started to cough at his words.

Damn Sam. why did he have to say that? He was going to kill him, Callen thought as he tried cover up his surprise at the words with a cough or two.

"Good thinking Sam. Hmm, I bet he's older too. And Deeks his is boy toy." Kensi added enjoying this immensely, she hadn't thought Sam would join in. It made it so much more fun.

As Deeks opened his mouth to reply Callen beat him to it. It was time for that conversation to end. "What about you, what are you doing?" Callen asked Kensi before she or Sam could think of anything else to say about his and Marty's relationship. She was far too pleased with herself, it made him wonder just what it was she knew. If she had worked out who it was Marty was with. If she knew it was him.

"Family." Kensi responded simply, not wanting them to know that she would be alone. That she actually had no plans for the holidays expect curling up on her couch and eating crap while watching movies.

"You have family in LA?" Sam asked curious. He hadn't heard Kensi mention them before.

"Nope, in, um, Seattle." She replied thinking quickly before turning her mind to opening her present as a way to distract from the questions, though when she did her eyes winded. Why would Hetty think this was the perfect gift for her? I mean seriously? She could barely cook an egg for crying out loud, and Hetty got her a spice rack?

"Hetty's idea of the perfect gift for me is a spice rack?" She asked the group, making Sam frown at the object now in her hands.

"That's a nice spice rack." Sam said in a confused and slightly hurt voice.

Deeks on the other hand was already moving from his chair. If Kensi didn't want it, well then… "If you don't want it, I'll take it." He said grabbing it from her and carrying it back over to his desk. He could do with a spice rack. I mean he was the one doing most of the cooking at home after all.

"No, no, no. That's a nice spice rack." Sam stated trying to make everyone understand what he was trying to say.

"I know." Deeks agreed happily. As he sat back down.

"I brought that for her myself. I brought that for Hetty. Christmas 2008." Sam replied getting agitated. He had thought she would love it, but she had given it to Kensi? What the hell?

"A scented candle? It smells like sage." Callen said interrupted Sam's words by the confusion in his voice. Just what was Hetty trying to tell him with this? He really had no clue.

"Jasmine. I gave that to Hetty two years ago." Kensi replied closing her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hetty had given her gift to Callen, of all people.

"Same scent?" Callen asked even more confused by the present now.

"Same candle." Kensi responded making Callen suddenly understand just what was going on.

"I'll take it." Deeks said taking it out of Callen's hands, making him realise he was going to end up with all these presents that they had mistakenly gotten Hetty over the years, back in the other guys apartment. And really, what was Marty going to do with a scented candle from Hetty? Or did he really want to know?

"What? No, no. excuse me mister I did not give that to you. Hand it over." Kensi snapped. She wanted that back. If Hetty didn't want it she would have it herself. She liked having some scented candles burning while she relaxed in the bath after a hard day at work after all.

"No, you gave it to Hetty, who gave it to Callen, who is right now realising he has absolutely no use for a scented candle." Deeks replied simply. Plus, he and G both knew that even if G had kept it, it would end up in his apartment anyway. So he was just removing the middle man. It would be nice to have something to burn when Monty got that wet dog smell before he gave him a bath.

"I gave those. Christmas 2008, I… I don't believe it." Callen said not paying any attention to Marty's words. He was too focused on the book ends in Sam's hand. He had given them to Hetty as a joke. I mean he had spent so many nights sitting on her library floor when he was younger and unable to sleep. It was supposed to be a little reminder between the two of them. Okay he had known she wouldn't have liked them, but still. She gave them away?

"Cool bookends." Deeks said, taking them from Sam. He could use some of these as his collection of books was growing. Mainly due to someone, naming no names G Callen, was reading everything he could get his hands on when he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Hetty's a re-gifter." Sam said in disbelief. How had they not known this about the woman?

"Hetty's a re-gifter." Callen agreed, though then he remembered the words she had spoken before. That she only gave gifts that were perfect for the recipient. This was her way of telling them to stop buying her stuff that she didn't need or want. A convoluted and roundabout way of saying it, but it was as clear as day that was what she was saying. Typical Hetty.

At that Deeks finally opened his present, now he had collected everyone else's, only to find a blue scarf inside. He liked it. "Oh, are you kidding me? That is what I'm talking about. That is awesome. Scarf. Do you know what this is? Favourite colour." He said as he wrapped it around his neck.

"What? I gave that to Hetty a year ago." Kensi said in a sad voice. It looked like Hetty hadn't liked any of her presents to her.

"Evidently she thought it would look better on me." Deeks replied, though he did start to wonder what the hell he was going to get the woman who seemed to give away any gift she didn't like. It really did put pressure on him to try and find Hetty the perfect gift for when he and G went round for dinner. Damn, what was he going to get her?

"That's not the point." Kensi replied to Deeks words, not seeing the worried look now in his eyes, but Callen did. Though he knew now was not the time to bring it up, but he would find out what was wrong.

At that point there was the sound of a bird-calling whistle. Turning they saw Eric standing on the balcony with it in his hand.

"Join me my friends. The crime gods have given us a holiday gift. It's, ur, from Hetty. She said she thought it was the prefect present." Eric said when they all turned to look at him.

"Me, three years ago." Callen replied standing, but rather than leading the team up the stairs he hung back so he could walk beside Marty.

"What's up?" He asked in a quiet tone as they made their way to ops.

"I thought you said you never gave Hetty presents." Deeks replied, deciding to get an answer to that fact rather than explain how he was still trying to work out what to get Hetty for Christmas. He knew both she and G had told him that he didn't need to get her anything.

"I don't. These are just from work." Callen responded simply making Deeks shake his head in disbelief.

It seemed his boyfriend and Hetty had the separation of work and family down perfectly. He really didn't understand it, but then he wasn't sure he ever would. I mean he had never been where G had, and he had never had Hetty as his mother figure. It would no doubt make anyone very good at drawing a line. She was after all the pinnacle of keeping secrets.

Therefore shaking all thoughts of Hetty and G from his mind he moved through the door to find out about the case they had.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank** **lulu625 and** **Beststoriesever (Guest) for the reviews. Also I noticed that last chapter didn't have the reviewer's names on it. Seemed that fanfiction didn't like the way I had the written or something. I have no idea. Anyway, here they are. I would like to thank French fan (Guest), No1 DB (Guest), LKK (Guest), Mulderette, Beststoriesever (Guest), Petunia3116, lulu625, for the wonderful reviews. You are all awesome.**

 **Okay, so I am changing the ending to season 2 episode 11 'Disorder', because this one works better with my story. So apologies to those who like the one the show gave I love it too but...**

 **Also I'm skipping the whole case, I hope what I have written here gives you an idea of what happened.**

 **Anyway enough from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Kensi couldn't believe she didn't see it. The guy had been faking his PTSD so he could sell sensitive intel. She should have seen it. I mean she had spent so long with Jake, dealing with his PTSD, she should have known that this guy's wasn't real. But no, she hadn't. Instead she had let him hit her hard enough in the head that she lost consciousness and then she had had to shoot him on Santa Monica Pier. Well that certainly wasn't how she had planned on spending Christmas Eve. This case had drained her, all she wanted was… something. She didn't know what, but she knew she didn't want to be alone. Not with the thoughts and demons in her head. She just wanted something to take her mind away from it. Away from everything that was going on. Anything, but she also knew that it was unlikely she was going to get it.

Deeks looked at his partner as Sam and G walked off ahead of them, giving him a chance to talk to her. She looked tortured. He had heard enough on this case to know it was bringing up things from her past which she had tried to bury. He knew that it was never easy to deal with that sort of crap. What Kensi needed right then was a friend. And he was there for her. Sure he and G hadn't yet got round to decorating their tree, and he had hoped to be able to do it that evening. But he knew his lover would understand if instead he spent the time with his partner, helping her. In fact he was pretty sure that G expected him to do just that.

"So it doesn't look like you're gonna make it to Seattle." Deeks said as a way to start the conversation he knew they needed to have.

"No Deeks, I'm not going to Seattle." Kensi sighed in reply. She knew he had already worked out that she had no plans for the next day, but she didn't have the energy to try and hide the fact. Not now. Right now she was so done.

"Since this Christmas Eve has been so warm and fuzzy, I say let's keep this party going." Deeks responded not looking at her as he spoke the words, giving her a chance to turn him down if she didn't want company. Even if he knew she really needed it.

"I thought you had a date." Kensi replied, her eyes cutting to the two figures walking off in front of them while she tried and failed to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. Would Deeks stand up Callen just to keep her company?

"I do. But I'm sure he'll understand." Deeks replied smiling at her with one of his genuine smiles, not one of the sunny over the top ones, but one of the ones that said he was there for her. And Kensi seeing it knew she couldn't do it. Couldn't take him away from his time with Callen, the man he loved. Therefore she stopped walking and stayed where she was, waiting for Deeks to turn back to her.

"What is it?" Deeks asked when he noticed she was no longer at her side and backtracked to stand next to her.

"I know." Kensi stated simply. Not sure why she felt the need to do this now, whether it was all the secrets she had revealed throughout the case to her partner, or if it was because of what he was offering her. The way he was telling her that she was important to him. That she had a place in his life just as Callen did. Whatever it was, it was time.

"Know what?" Deeks asked confused by this sudden turn in conversation. What was Kensi talking about? They were supposed to be helping her after all.

"I know about you and Callen. That he's your boyfriend." Kensi replied simply, wincing slightly as she said the words, wondering if Deeks would be angry at her for not telling him she knew, or worse, if he would pretend that it wasn't true even though she knew it was.

Deeks thought about her words for a second and a million ideas and questions came into his mind, though one that didn't enter was the idea of denying it. He wouldn't do that. But he did wonder when it was she had figured it out, how she had done so, and what it was they had done which had betrayed them. But one look at his partners face and he realised that none of those questions mattered right now. What did was making sure Kensi was okay. What she needed was a bit of love and normality. It was then the perfect idea of how he and Kensi would spend their evening entered his head.

"Well that make things easier." He said with a smile before grabbing her arm and turning her towards her car. They had to get her checked out at the hospital before he could take her to the place he felt she needed to be, to do what he knew she needed to do. Or at least, he hoped she did.

* * *

Callen returned with Sam to the mission, knowing that Marty would be looking after Kensi, making sure she got checked out and then no doubt going for a drink or something. Not that he minded, he understood. Kensi needed him, Marty's partner needed him, and Callen would have been more worried if he hadn't gone to be there for her. So with a wave for his partner and a confirmation that Sam would come by the next day to pick him up from Marty's apartment to go to the game, he left.

When he arrived back at Marty's he feed Monty and then looked at the undecorated tree. He thought about doing it himself, but he really didn't know how to go about that, plus he knew Marty was looking forward to them doing it together. Not that he understood why, just that was what normal people did at Christmas. So he would wait for Marty to return. With that thought he settled down with a book and a beer, ready for a long wait.

* * *

Kensi finally got the all clear at the hospital, and after returning to the mission to collect their stuff Deeks took control of her car, deciding there was no way she could drive right then. She had a head wound after all, and a concussion. He then drove her to an unassuming apartment building. She had no idea why they were there, but when they got to a door and Deeks produced a key, she guessed this was where he lived. Well at least Callen wasn't waiting on the doorstep, so it was unlikely that she would see her team leader. She wasn't sure how he would feel about Deeks bringing her back to his place after all.

When they entered they were greeted by an overjoyed Monty who ran up to them and insisted that he be stroked and patted before he would let them move. Kensi couldn't help but laugh at that. She had forgotten about him, but now she remembered how he had gone to Callen instead of her. At least she could now explain that in a way that didn't make her think her partner's dog hated her. In fact the way he was weaving himself in-between her legs made her believe that the opposite was true. The dog was such a bundle of joy and excitement, he really did remind her of Deeks on some of his more frenetic days.

Kensi followed Deeks down the corridor to a doorway. One he walked through to let her see all of the room beyond, including the man sitting on the couch, with a beer in one hand and a book in the other.

"I see we have a guest." Callen said finally looking up from his book with a smile towards the junior agent who was hoovering in the doorway, as if unsure whether to enter of not.

"Yep. I brought her to help decorate the tree." Deeks replied moving in and bending down to give G a quick kiss on the lips. Kensi knew they were together, and while he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, he also couldn't kiss the man he loved when he returned home from work to find him already there. It wasn't actually possible in his mind.

"Good. Maybe she can stop you from putting every single decoration you have on it and drowning the poor thing." Callen responded with a smirk as he stood and pushed Deeks away from him before heading to the doorway that Kensi was still standing in unsure.

"Well better than leaving it to you. If I did that it wouldn't have any decorations on it at all." Deeks replied with a chuckle, enjoying the banter that he knew his lover was using as a way to help Kensi relax in their home.

"No, if you left it to me, there wouldn't be a tree at all." Callen answered with a wink to Kensi as he slipped past her to go and get both her and Marty a beer. No doubt they could both use one, and he had a feeling both him and Kensi might need something stronger once Marty got to the decorating part. He was glad the younger man had brought her back here. That he had told his partner about them. He didn't know everything that had happened during the case, but he knew it had shaken Kens and that Marty knew a lot more than him. He was glad that Marty trusted her enough to share this secret with her, to share them with her as he had done with Sam and Michelle.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Kensi asked when Callen had left. She hoped she hadn't driven him away. From what she could see he was pretty at home in Deeks apartment. Hell for all she knew he could have moved in. At the very least it was obvious he had a key. She didn't want to intrude on their personal time or space.

"You bet. G has no idea how to decorate a tree. We need to teach him." Deeks replied with a sunny smile pulling her towards the three boxes that sat around the bare tree. She was surprised to see it was a real one, most people she knew had a fake, or a least she certainly did. It was tiny and right now just had lights on it. She hadn't really thought of putting much more on it as it was just her on her own.

"So why's he left?" Kensi asked still not able to shake the idea that she was intruding. I mean she was pretty sure that Deeks hadn't called Callen to let him know she coming. Oh god, she really hoped she wasn't in the way.

But before Deeks could answer a reply came from behind her.

"To get beer. I have a feeling we're gonna need it with Marty's decorating… mania." Callen said holding out a bottle to her while passing the other to Marty with a smile to let him know he didn't really mean it.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm awesome at Christmas, and all other holidays." Deeks replied with fake affront. He knew G was joking, but it wouldn't stop him from playing his part.

"Of course you are." Callen responded moving to squeeze his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek before turning to face the tree. "So where do we start?" He asked looking at the two people who were now either side of him.

"The lights. You need to wrap the round it." Deeks answered quickly holding out the trail of leads to him.

"I do, do I?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow. He had a feeling Marty was going to get him to do all the bits which required wrestling with the damn tree, all in the spirit of Christmas.

"Yep, Fern and I will monitor you." Deeks responded though he swiftly yelled out a "hey" as Kensi hit him for calling her Fern.

"Told you not to call her that." Callen said smugly before sighing at starting to try and wind the lights around the tree, though he did mutter under his breath, loud enough for the other two to hear, "I should have burnt this damn thing while I had the chance."

This made Kensi laugh and relax. She wasn't in the way, instead she felt… part of something. Like she was seeing inside for the first time. Because while Callen and Deeks were similar at work, with the banter and the back and forth, she was seeing for the first time the open looks of love they gave each other. The easy smiles that appeared on their faces as they talked and laughed, and more often than not kissed. It was nice, and it made something warm grow inside her. Like she was becoming part of something, part of a family she had always known, but only before been a friend to. Now she was taken as a part of it as well, and it felt, well it made her feel whole again.

When the tree was decorated to Deeks' satisfaction the three of them sat down, with Kensi on the chair opposite to the two men, who sat on the couch as they always did. With Deeks leaning back against Callen as he played with his hair. Kensi couldn't help but smile at that. Now she knew why Sam had said the thing about hair playing the morning before the case. It was obviously something Callen didn't even realise he was doing half the time. They looked so sweet like that, curled up together, Kensi couldn't stop herself from taking out her phone and snapping a secretive picture of the two of them.

"So Kensilina, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Deeks asked turning to her with a smirk as he saw the startled look she gave him before slipping her phone back in her pocket. Oh he wanted to see that picture.

"Sleeping late, then lying on my couch eating rocky road while watching movies. Why?" She replied taking a sip of beer wondering when it was the Deeks would demand to see what she had been doing on her phone, and whether she would show him when he did.

"Fancy coming over in the afternoon while Sam and G have their man-date?" Deeks asked casually, though in truth he would like some company. They could take Monty for a run on the beach and have some partner fun of their own.

"Sounds good to me." Kensi agreed. Her Christmas suddenly looking up at the idea of spending some of it with her friend. Yeah, this was what she needed. Friends like these.

"Awesome." Deeks responded and soon a time was set. It wasn't much later that Kensi felt the need to go home. It was time to let the men be together alone, she would see them both the next day. So with a wave goodbye and a much lighter feeling inside, she left with a smile on her face.

And Callen and Deeks both returned to the couch and snuggled up together. Neither needed to say anything about what had happened that evening, they both knew why Kensi had been there, and they both knew they had helped. That was all that was needed. Now they just had to find a way to spend the rest of the night before Christmas morning, when they would finally give each other the present they had chosen. At that thought it became the perfect prefect Christmas Eve as they made their way to the bedroom.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, LKK (Guest), French fan (Guest), lulu625, Beststoriesever (Guest), sayasage and Veuve Noir for the lovely reviews.**

 **So Christmas day has arrived early. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke to the feel of the warm body next to him. Stretching out like a cat in the warm sunshine he nuzzled closer to the man he loved.

"Merry Christmas, G." He murmured placing a gently kiss onto the chest the he was resting on before getting comfortable again and closing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Marty." Came Callen's response, though rather than bend down and kiss to top of Marty's head as he usually did in the mornings when they didn't have to get up, he used the younger man's hair as leverage to get him to turn and look at him. So he could kiss him properly. It was Christmas after all, what better what to start the day than sharing a kiss with the one you loved?

"Hmmmm." Deeks mumbled waking up more now that he was being kissed and other ideas of how to spend his and G's time in bed were coming thick and fast in his mind. Oh yeah, he could come up with many ideas.

Not that Callen complained at all. In fact he added some ideas of his own. Therefore it was quite a bit later that they both got up, showered and got some coffee before Deeks insisted they go and open their presents.

Callen would have preferred to have breakfast first, he wasn't sure about this whole present opening thing. When he had put Marty's wrapped gift under the tree late the last evening he had seen the one from Marty to him. It made him very wary, because all it was, was a small box. He had no idea what could fit into something that size. Well that wasn't true he knew of one thing, but it better bloody hell not be that. He certainly wasn't ready for any rings or any sort of serious commitment crap, thank you very much. Plus he really didn't do jewellery.

Therefore it was with some reluctance and not a little amount of fear that Callen followed Marty to sit by the tree.

Deeks had seen the look of trepidation on G's face, and he had to say he found it rather entertaining. Because he knew exactly what was in the box under the tree for his boyfriend, and he also knew it was nothing at all like what G was thinking. At least now he knew G wasn't ready to go and get married. Not that he was either thank you very much. He just hoped G understood what it was he was trying to say with his present. But first things first.

Crawling under the tree Deeks pulled out two parcels all the name Monty on them. One was from him and G, not that Callen understood why they were getting Monty a gift but it seemed the thing to do when you had pets apparently. The other was from Sam's daughter, and Callen just knew that that was going to be something annoying and loud. Mainly because he knew full well his partner had had a hand in choosing it. Hmm, he would have to remember to get Kam a drum kit for her next birthday, or maybe a trumpet. Something nice and noisy that Sam couldn't accidently destroy.

But now wasn't the time to think about that, he had been given the present from him and Marty to open for Monty. Deeks was well aware that if the present from Kam turned out to be something squeaky then G would never let it get to Monty, and he wanted their dog to have both of his gifts.

Opening the present in his hand which Marty had chosen and wrapped, Callen found a bone. He could live with that, therefore he handed it over to the slobbering mutt next to him, and if he happened to say, "there you go buddy, you gonna like that aren't you?" in a sincere voice, then sue him. It was Monty, and he adored him, almost as much, if not equal to how much he adored his other daddy.

The present Deeks undid was indeed a squeaky toy. It was shaped like a shoe, very similar in style to G's old trainers. Deeks had to wonder if maybe Sam was hoping Monty would mistakenly chew them up as well so that G would have to buy a new pair of shoes. If so, he had to hand it to the big guy, he liked the way he thought.

Once Monty was sent off with his new toys, Callen already mentally locating his knife so he could remove the squeaker, it was the men's turn to open the gifts they had from each other. They had opened the ones from the team before now, so it was just what they had gotten each other under the tree.

Deeks reached for the larger of the two boxes which was addressed to him, as well as having a bright yellow post-it stuck to the top.

"I love you too, G." He said as he smiled at it before carefully peeling it off and putting it to the side. He would put it with the others in his lockbox later. Right now he wanted to see what his boyfriend had gotten him.

Callen sat there and watched as Marty opened his present, he hoped he liked it and wasn't too… boring. It was just… it was all he could think of to get him. He seemed to have pretty much everything else he might need.

Deeks unwrapped a black case which gave nothing away about what was going to be inside. Intrigued he opened it to find a knife and sheath. Taking it out he could tell that this wasn't just any knife. It was as sharp as hell, and extremely deadly. Feeling it he could also sense it was perfectly balanced. This was one awesome damn blade.

Callen watched Deeks study the knife and felt himself becoming insecure when the younger man didn't say anything. Therefore before he could stop it, his mouth opened and he started to speak. "I've been watching you train with Sam, you're good. So I thought I would get you a knife so you could put that training into practise. That and well… I like the idea of you having something to protect you when I can't. Its top of the range, just make sure Kensi doesn't steal it from you."

"I thought we weren't spending much on presents?" Deeks asked though when he looked up Callen could see the smile on his face and he felt himself relax. He liked it, thank god.

"Yeah well, this isn't just a present, it's a tool for work. Couldn't get you a crap one could I? And you know it's for my peace of mind and protection of the team too, so really it's a present to everyone." Callen said justifying the fact he had, maybe, spent a touch more than he should had done.

At that Deeks chuckled. G could have been a lawyer with those justifications, but rather than say anything he leaned over and gave G a gentle kiss. Not so much for the knife itself, but more what it represented. He knew G was trying to be less protective of him after the whole his father incident, and this was his lover's way of letting him know he knew he could look after himself. Even if G did supply the equipment to do so. It was the prefect present from the prefect man in his mind. Pulling back he placed the knife in its sheath and attached it to his belt next to where he would normally wear his gun. It fitted perfectly.

"I love it, thank you G." He said with another smile before moving and grabbing G's present and handing it over. It was his turn to explain his gift, because he knew he was going to have to. But then, that was pretty much the whole point of it. G hadn't wanted stuff, after all.

Callen took the box cautiously before taking a deep breath and unwrapping it. Inside it was as he had feared, a box which looked very much like it contained jewellery. But when he opened it instead of a ring or anything like that, inside was a key nestled on a velvet cushion.

"What's this for?" Callen asked taking it out and giving Marty a puzzled look.

"It's to the door." Deeks replied simply, wondering what G would make of that sentence. The amount of times the man had refused a key from him was just stupid.

"But I don't need a key to your apartment Marty." Callen responded still not understanding. He had thought they had already decided this long ago.

"I know, but its more what it represents. That and I really couldn't wrap up a draw." Deeks answered smirking as he saw the puzzled look grow on G's face. He loved it when he was clueless sometimes. He looked so cute.

"Why would you wrap a draw?" Callen asked still not understanding what it was Marty was trying to say. He really was no good when it came to relationship cues after all.

"Oh G." Deeks replied with a roll of his eyes, though he did continue with a smile on his face. "Okay. I'm not asking you to move in, but I was thinking you could keep some more of your stuff here so that we could go into work together in the mornings rather than you having to rush off back to your house to shower and change. I mean the team knows about us, and you pretty much spend all your time here anyway. I want to do more stuff that other couples do, and maybe, when we go out with the team act like we're together. This is sort of the intermediate step between now and actually moving in together. So what do you say?" Deeks asked holding his breath, hoping he wasn't taking this too fast. But they had admitted they loved each other, and well, they really did spend pretty much all there time together. I mean this was more a formality, a way to let everyone know where they were in their relationship… well that and making sure G was still on the same page as him at any rate. Oh man, he hoped he was.

Callen looked down at the key and thought over the words Marty had spoken. He understood what he wasn't saying, that he wanted everyone to know they were serious about each other. He thought about that for another minute before coming to the conclusion that he really didn't have a problem with that. In fact he liked the idea of being a proper couple, no more hiding it away, even if he knew it wouldn't actually change anything much at work.

"You do realise all my stuff will probably fit into one of your draws right?" Callen asked as a way of an answer, smiling at the younger man as he beamed at him. Understanding that that was his way of saying yes.

"In which case, remind me to get you some clothes for your birthday." Deeks replied making Callen chuckle as he pulled out his key ring and placed Deeks apartment door key on it.

At the sight of it there Deeks leaned in and kissed G again, though this time with a lot more passion. In fact it became so passionate that when he finally came up for air it was to find himself lying on top of G on the floor, with Monty staring at them, wondering if they were going to play a game he could join in on. Deeks was just calculating the best way to move the man under him to the couch or if the bedroom would be better, when he suddenly found himself to be the one lying on the floor with G on top of him.

"No. Food." Callen stated, knowing exactly what was going through the younger man's mind. He would be happy to turn those thoughts into reality but, "Sam and Kensi will be here soon." He explained before kissing Marty once more and then jumping up.

Deeks knew G had a point, but that didn't stop him wondering if they could have time for some fun first.

"Later." Callen promised, and that one word was enough to get Deeks moving. That and the fact that G was walking purposely towards the kitchen and there was no way he was going to let him cook. If he did they wouldn't have anything edible for their very late breakfast.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank french fan (Guest), Beststoriesever (Guest), lulu625, Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So firstly, I am glad you all liked the presents. I have been trying to think of what they could get each other for weeks, so I'm glad you liked them. Secondly, yeah draws are drawer, my dyslexia came pout to play it seems. Oops. :)**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is Christmas day part two. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam pulled up outside the apartment building G had told him to pick him up from. He hadn't actually ever been to Deeks place, so this was going to be a first for him. As he made his way across the street he saw a white four-by-four he recognised very well. It was Kensi's. He could only guess why she was there. He hoped it was because she knew and she had come to spend the afternoon with Deeks, and not that she was just bored and decided to surprise her partner. Because if it was the latter, she would be the one getting the surprise. He debated for half a second but decided it would be stupid for them both to go upstairs alone.

"Kensi, merry Christmas." He called out making the young woman jump as she turned to him with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Guess you're here to pick Callen up for your man-date?" Kensi answered falling into step with the older man.

"Yep. Though by the sounds of it, you've been spending too much time with Deeks." Sam replied glad that she had subtly let him know she knew about the two men who would be upstairs in the apartment waiting for them.

"He's my partner, I don't have a lot of choice." Kensi responded jokingly jogging gently up the stairs. She was looking forward to spending some time with Deeks, no matter what she might say. He was her friend, the first real one she had had that knew exactly what it was she did for a living. It was nice.

"True. So you feeling okay?" Sam asked remembering how she had been the previous day and wanting to make sure she was good. That Deeks had looked after her as G had seemed sure he would. Not that he didn't trust the younger man, but he wanted to make sure. Kensi was a member of his team, and making sure his teammates were okay was part of the deal.

"Yeah. I help Callen and Deeks decorate their tree last night." Kensi answered smiling as she remembered the fun she had had, and the friendship and love she had seen and been offered by both men. At how they had somehow made her feel like part of their family without saying a word.

"I can't imagine that going any way, but badly." Sam responded with a chuckle at the idea of G decorating a tree. I mean he had never known his partner to ever have a tree, or even think of getting one. In fact the only reason he got people presents was because Sam, and he was sure Hetty, badgered him into doing it. It was nice to hear Deeks had domesticated him, a bit at least.

"It was interesting to say the least." Kensi nodded in reply as she remembered the banter and the put upon sighs Callen gave off whenever Deeks asked him to do something. But he never once said no, just did it. It was rather revealing about the dynamics of their relationship that was for sure. And so very different o how they were at work, when it was without doubt the other way round.

At that point they had reached the door to Deeks apartment, and so with a shared smile Sam knocked.

* * *

Deeks had made his famous breakfast frittata, or he liked to claim it was famous. Callen didn't care whether it was or not. All he knew was it was delicious. He was about half way through when the knock came on the door, he went to stand but Deeks waved him back down.

"I'll go, you finish. Can't have you going hungry." He said placing a kiss on to G head as he made his way towards the door, Monty trailing him.

"Hey Sam, and kensilina, now Christmas can truly being." Deeks called as he opened the door to see who was on the other side.

"Hey Deeks. G ready to go?" Sam asked pushing his way into the house, but not before he gave Monty a quick, secretive stroke.

"In the kitchen finishing breakfast." Deeks replied pointing out the right door as he waited for Kensi to follow. She had been distracted giving Monty a proper greeting.

"Hey G. Should I ask why it is your only now eating breakfast? It's almost lunchtime." Sam tutted as he entered and took a look around the room for the first time. Everything was organised and had its place. He approved. Surprised, but approved. He hadn't imagined Deeks would be tidy, though thinking about it, his desk was never a mess either.

"We were busy this morning." Callen smirked in response not bothering to stop eating just because his partner was there.

"So Fern, you eaten?" Deeks asked as he entered the room, though his question was follow by an ouch as she hit him. But only gently, it was Christmas after all.

"Does ice-cream count?" Kensi asked moving to jump up onto the side so she was sort of out of the way.

"Yep." Callen replied at the same time as Deeks said "no."

"Here." Deeks continued and handed her a plate with some of his frittata on it. He had made more than enough for him and G after all, might as well feed the masses now in his kitchen.

Sam for his part, not wanting to be the only one not to taste Deeks cooking stole G's fork and some of his breakfast to try it.

"You're right, the boy can cook." He said as he swallowed. He had to admit, it was pretty damn good. Not up to his standard, but good.

"I know. Why do you think I'm with him?" Callen responded with a smirk.

The "hey" that came from Deeks on the other side of the kitchen made them all laugh.

It was then that Monty came in carrying his new, supposedly, squeaky toy that was strangely silent.

"What happened to Monty's present G?" Sam asked rounding on his partner with crossed arms when he saw that it wasn't making any noise.

"The sound scared him Sam. I had to remove it." Callen replied with a completely straight face making Deeks burst out laughing. He after all had enjoyed watching G run around the apartment after Monty and the toy. Though he couldn't quite believe it when G finally got hold of it and cut out the squeaker.

"A trained police dog whose job it is to search for explosives, was scared of a squeaky toy? Really? That's what you're going with?" Sam asked in disbelief. He had thought the squeaking would have lasted at least a day.

"Yep. Shall we go?" Callen answered standing to put his plate in the sink and then turning and pulling Deeks into his arms, placing a long sweet kiss on his lips. In fact he didn't stop until Sam had coughed at least twice. Served him right for buying that damn toy for Monty.

"See you later." He muttered as he pulled back, and giving a wink to Kensi walked out of the room with Sam at his side, the banter between the two senior agents could be heard until the door closed behind them.

"Well that was certainly some kiss." Kensi said jumping down from the side and adding her plate to Callen's.

"I don't know, I had better this morning, but they really weren't for public viewing." Deeks replied with a smirk before turning to his partner. Now he had her alone there was something he wanted to see. "So, show me the photo."

"What photo?" Kensi asked trying to look innocent, though she knew she didn't pull it off. Damn, she had been so convinced she hadn't been made.

"The one you took last night of me and G." Deeks said confirming what Kensi already knew. But like that would stop her from trying.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar, show me Fern, or I might have to use my new present on you." Deeks replied smirking as he moved a step towards her. Though his words peaked her interest, as well as being something that might change the conversation enough that Deeks mind left the photo she had taken secretively the previous evening.

"Oh and what's your new present?" She asked innocently.

At that Deeks smirked even more, she had just fallen right into his trap. "This." He answered pulling out his new knife and letting the light reflect of the blade. Her reaction was like bees to a honey pot.

"Wow, that's… beautiful." Kensi breathed mesmerised by the beauty of the weapon in her partner's hand.

At her words Deeks moved closer and as if to show it to her, but in truth he was hoping to keep her distracted enough so he could pickpocket her phone.

"I mean, look at the craftsmanship, and the blade, how's its serrated and curved like that. It'll do serious damage with the smallest of cuts. Where did you get it?" Kensi asked her eyes tearing away from the knife in Deeks hand so she could look at his face.

"G gave it to me." Deeks replied smiling softly at what the weapon in his hand represented.

"He gave you this? Damn. Now I wish I was the one dating him." Kensi muttered as her eyes turned back to the knife and she gently ran her finger along its sharp edge.

"Don't think you're his type princess, sorry. So what's your pin?" Deeks asked moving quickly away from her, her phone now in his hand.

"My what? Hey give me that." Kensi yelled as she realised what it was he had in his hand. How the hell had he done that? Then she realised, Deeks had used the knife to distract her. That was so unfair. Damn the man. She would get him back for that, somehow.

"Na-ah. Not until you show me the photo." Deeks replied holding the phone in one hand above his head so she couldn't reach it, and holding the knife out in the other to stop her from hitting him. He knew her tactics well.

"Fine. But let me hold you knife." Kensi reasoned, realising there was no hope of her getting her phone back any time soon. And she guessed Deeks did deserve to see the photo. I mean it was of him and Callen after all.

"Okay, but no stealing it. If you do I'll set my boyfriend on you." Deeks answered seriously handing back her phone so she could unlock it and find the photo.

"You think I'm scared of Callen?" Kensi asked with a laugh as she did just that. I mean she could take him. Okay maybe not if she had pissed him off, but… yeah okay, Deeks may have a winning threat there.

"Yep." Deeks replied smugly as she handed over the phone and he exchanged it for the knife. Looking down at the picture his breath caught. It was the perfect image. Him and G wrapped up together on the couch, smiling at each other as if there was no one else in the world but them. He couldn't have gotten a better photo of the two of them if he had tried, and believe him, he had tried. G didn't seem to like having his picture taken though. "Whoa, this is really good." He breathed as he ran this finger over the image. They looked the perfect happy couple. It was then it hit him. He had finally found the perfect present for Hetty.

"We need to go. Now." He snapped out, grabbing the knife from Kensi's hand and putting it back in it sheath on his belt as he moved to grab Monty's lead.

"Go where?" Kensi asked completely bemused by Deeks sudden movements.

"You'll see, come on. I'll even let you drive." Deeks replied grabbing her hand and pulling her out of his kitchen and marching them both determinedly towards the door. They had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Scififan33, Mulderette, Petunia3116, lulu625, Beststoriesever (Guest), No1 DB (Guest), LKK (Guest), angelique (Guest) and Veuve Noir** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi worked out pretty soon where they were headed. She knew the directions as well, if not better, than the guy next to her. But she didn't question him until they were in the mission and he was fiddling with one of the computers. She knew academically what they were doing there, but she wasn't sure she completely believed Deeks would do what she convinced he was doing. Or at least she didn't until she heard the whirl of the photo printer at any rate.

"Hetty will kill you for the misappropriation of office equipment." She said with a gleeful smile. What she would give to be a fly on the wall of that conversation. Of course then Hetty would want to know why she didn't stop him. She wasn't sure what she would say to that one.

"Not if she doesn't know." Deeks replied with a smirk, not mentioning the fact he was pretty sure Hetty wouldn't kill him. Not after she got her present at any rate. He hoped not, because he knew that she was one person G wouldn't stand up to for him. Mainly because he was sure his boyfriend would enjoy watching him sweat under her glare.

"Hetty knows everything." Kensi responded with the office mantra without thought making Deeks shake his head.

"People keep telling me that." He said as he picked up the two newly printed photos and finally handed Kensi's phone back to her as he looked them over to make sure they were good.

"What? Don't you believe it?" Kensi asked as she quickly went through her phone to make sure Deeks hadn't done anything to it while she wasn't looking. But it seemed he had been to keen on the idea of getting the photo printed to think of changing all the names in her contacts to someone else, or something equally annoying.

"No. I believe it. I was just wondering where it came from." Deeks responded with as he called to Monty who had been wandering rather close to Hetty's office. It was time for them to get out of there. He didn't want to spend any more time at work on Christmas day than he had too. It was just asking for fate to decide to kick him in the ass and get them case.

At his words Kensi looked up from her phone with a frown. Trying to remember where she had first heard the saying. She knew it was on her first day. It took a while but finally she remembered.

"Callen told me."

Hmm, what did that mean? Was it some convoluted story he and their operations manager put out so people would look guilty whenever they were doing something they shouldn't, so they would know? She wouldn't put it past either of the people in question to do something like that. In fact it was very Hetty in her mind. And as for Callen, well, no one really knew what he was thinking most of the time… expect, maybe his boyfriend did. Yet another interesting thing about her partner and team leader's relationship to investigate.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Deeks smirked thinking that no doubt Hetty had known every time G had gotten up to mischief when he was younger and living with her. Oh he bet she had some stories. Hmm, maybe over a glass of good whiskey tonight he could get her to reveal some of them, you know, if he tied and gagged G first… or maybe he would be better just drugging him. That way he wouldn't escape and interrupt her when she got to the good parts G didn't want him to know.

"Why'd you print two?" Kensi asked putting her phone away and noticing that Deeks had not one photo but double that number.

Her words pulled Deeks from the many ways he could think of to get Hetty to reveal some of G's childhood secrets. "One for G." He responded quickly. It wasn't a lie really, he would be putting it up in his apartment, but it would be for the both of them. So in way it was for G, just him as well.

"What so he'll have no furniture and one picture? Or does he actually have somewhere for you to sit when you go round there?" Kensi asked intrigued about what, if anything, her team leader had done to his house. Not that she had ever been there, but she had heard from Sam how empty the place was, or had been.

"He has a bed, what more do you need?" Deeks answered with a waggle of his eyebrows as he dodged Kensi's fist as she swung at him for his words.

"I do not need to know about your sex life." Kensi fake growled at him. She was learning there were things she really didn't need to know about what Deeks and Callen got up to thank you very much.

"No you don't need to know, but it's so awesome, especially when-" but before Deeks could continue he was cut off by Kensi grabbing him and putting him in a headlock. "Okay uncle, uncle." He squeaked while holding the photos out from him. He didn't want them to get creased.

"Fine. Where to now?" Kensi asked releasing him, though she did enjoy how easy it was to get him unawares. She would have thought that dating Callen for eight months would have taught he better reflexes. Maybe she should spend some more time in the gym with her partner, get him up to speed. Oh that sounded like fun.

"Beach, we can take Monty for a run." Deeks replied with a smile unware of Kensi new plans. He wanted Monty to be relatively tired when they went to Hetty's later that night. He had to set a good example after all.

Monty of course, hearing this suggestion barked his approval.

So therefore the three of them got back into the car and set off for the beach, to have fun messing around, chasing each other, and basically behaving like a pair of children and their dog. No one watching them would believe they were federal agent and her partner.

* * *

Later once they returned to the apartment and he had said goodbye to Kensi, Deeks made his way into his room to pull a box of bits and pieces from under his bed. It took a while of rummaging but finally he found what he was looking for. He had seen it at a flea market ages ago and it had caught his eye. But he had never known what to do with it, it really didn't go with his decor. But now he had the answer.

The It in question was a dark wooden picture frame covered in a Middle Eastern looking design. It was also the perfect size for the photo in his hand. Placing it inside, he had just finishing wrapping it and writing the tag, signing if from himself, G and Monty without thought, when G came home.

* * *

Sam and Callen had had a fantastic time at the game, watching Kip Brigham get the winning basket. He really was an awesome player. But finally Sam was dropping Callen back at Marty's apartment and he had to ask one last time.

"You sure you and Deeks don't want to come over from Christmas dinner? Michelle will have made more than enough."

"Thanks Sam, but no. We're going to have special night together." Callen replied with a secretive smile. He wasn't ready to tell his partner the truth about where they were spending Christmas evening.

"Yeah, but how much food will that involve?" Sam asked with a roll of his eyes, misinterpreting the smirk as meaning something else completely.

"Lots believe me." Callen responded with a laugh. Hetty always had way more food than they could ever possibly eat.

"All right. You go have fun with your boy toy. Merry Christmas, G." Sam gave in with a shake of his head. It was always the same. G never wanted to spend Christmas with his family. But at least this year he wouldn't be alone.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Callen replied as he got out of the car. Glad that that had gone much easier than the previous years. Marty had given him the perfect excuse not to spend it with the Hanna family.

Making his way into the apartment he found it strangely quiet. He hadn't seen Kensi's car when he came back, so he knew she had gone. But usually Marty would have the TV on or something. But nope, nothing. In fact he wasn't in the livingroom, though Callen did stop his search for his lover long enough to register the phot propped up on the bookcase out of a frame. Hmm, he kinda liked it. It made him smile.

Moving on he made his way to the bedroom where he stood in the doorway for a few moments and just watched Marty with his head bent over a present. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and get four.

"Hey. Have a good day?" Callen said relaxing against the doorframe with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, you?" Deeks replied moving to give G a kiss and welcome him home properly.

"I did. What's with the gift?" Callen asked, wanting Marty to confirm what he had already surmised.

"It's for Hetty." Deeks responded with a wide smile as he looked into G's eyes and saw that his words didn't surprise him. Of course G had already worked that one out, but did he have any idea what was inside? That Deeks didn't know.

"And the photo?" Callen asked nodding his head in the direction of the livingroom knowing Marty would follow his train of thought about which photo he was talking about.

"For us." Deeks replied wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, wondering how G would respond to him having a photo of them in their home, like a real couple would.

As soon as Marty's arms went around Callen, his automatically returned the embrace, one hand entwining with the younger man's hair while the other rested on his lower back. It was the perfect position so that he could pull his lover to him for a kiss whenever he wanted to.

He could see the uncertainty in Marty's eyes at how he would feel about the photo, but he had agreed just that morning that they weren't going to hide any more. Therefore he smirked as he responded.

"Have to say, Kensi did a good job. Got your best side and everything."

Deeks was relieved when he heard those words, but he couldn't let them go unquestioned, that wouldn't be him.

"Aw come oh G. All my sides are my best ones." He whined giving G his best puppy dog eyes which did nothing but make G eyes twinkle as he gave a non-answer.

"Ah-huh."

Though Deeks knew that G wouldn't be able to resist him for long, and he was right. After 10 more seconds of the puppy look, Callen pulled Marty to him and kissed him with passion, showing him that he did actually agree with Marty's words. All his sides really were the best.

When he finally pulled back for breath Deeks moved to shower G's neck with kisses while murmuring in his ear "what time do we need to leave for Hetty's?"

"Not for another hour." Callen replied already pushing off from the doorframe and turning the younger man so he could back him towards the bed.

As Deeks found himself being manoeuvred to the bed he couldn't stop himself from raising his eyebrow at the older man, though he was all for going with G's thoughts on this one.

"Time to finish what you started this morning Marty." Callen said in response to that look, his voice lowering with the desire that was coursing through him.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Deeks smirked before quickly moving Hetty's present so they didn't crush it when they fell onto the bed together.

And they did have time, just about.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello my darlings. I would to thank Petunia3116, LKK (Guest), elsje1967, French fan (Guest) and JackSam for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I'm really sorry this took so long, I'm afraid life got in the way. But enough of that, I would like to wish you all happy Christmas, and here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen smiled as he listened to Marty singing in the shower. He liked hearing his voice. But however much he wanted to stand there and listen, he had other things he needed to do before they went to Hetty's.

As such Callen made his way out side and pulled his go bag from the back of his car before making his way back to Marty's apartment. Normally he wouldn't bother, he'd just use whatever was in there. But this time he wasn't going alone. So emptying out the things he didn't need he made space for Marty's stuff. No point in taking two bags after all.

When Deeks came out of the shower wearing only a towel as he rubbed his hair dry, it was to find G's bag packed and ready to go.

"You trying to tell me something?" He asked cheekily, though in truth he really didn't understand why G had his go bag.

"Yeah. That I'm not driving back from Hetty's tonight. So unless you are going to refuse her best whiskey, we'll be staying over." Callen replied simply pulling his mind away from the gorgeous sight in front of him. Oh man, why did Marty have to be so god damn sexy?

"Right. Best get my bag packed as well then." Deeks nodded, moving to grab his own, only to find himself stopped by his boyfriend pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately and thoroughly.

Pulling away from Deeks lips, yet not letting him go, Callen replied to his words. "No need. I have your stuff too."

"But won't we need separate bags?" Deeks asked with a frown. Okay, sure. He knew Hetty knew about them. But he couldn't see her letting them stay in the same room, sharing a bag would be very awkward in that case.

At that Callen laughed and let go of the man in his arms. Did he really think Hetty would believe for a minute that they weren't going to share a bed? Even if she tried it, he knew she knew he would just sneak into Marty's room when she went to sleep away. Plus they were grown men. Why would she make they sleep in different rooms?

"No." he said grabbing the bag and leaving the room quickly. He knew if he didn't then they would be very late for getting to Hetty's. And if there was one thing she really didn't approve of, it was people being late. So instead of doing what he really wanted to do, which was take Marty back to their bed and not let him get out of it for a very long time, he collected up Monty's bowls and toys, so he would have his stuff at Hetty's as well.

* * *

It was half an hour later they pulled up outside a massive house that made Deeks mouth drop. Sure he couldn't imagine Hetty living somewhere pokey, but this, this was something else. Grabbing Monty's lead in one hand, so the dog didn't run off to investigate, he climbed out of the car with Hetty's present held firmly in the other. He then followed G as he made his way to the door and pulled out a key.

"What not picking the lock?" Deeks asked with a cheeky smile. Trying to pull himself out of his awe at where he would be spending Christmas evening, not to mention the nervousness he felt at spending it with Hetty.

"Do you really think Hetty has locks that can be picked?" Callen asked with the raise of his eyebrow, though in truth Hetty had installed these ones after the many times he had done just that to the previous locks in her house.

"What, did she make you test them?" Deeks chuckled betting that she did. He couldn't imagine G not trying to pick them at least. I mean this is the guy who would no doubt still pick the lock to his door, even though he had given him a key that morning.

"It was more a case of making sure he stayed inside the house Mr Deeks. G Callen had a habit of vanishing when he was bored of an evening and everyone else was asleep when he was younger. Now I believe he takes apart electrical equipment or reads. Speaking of which, how is your library coming along?" Hetty said from a doorway just of the impressive hall they had walked into before moving towards the two men and their dog with a smile of greeting on her face.

"It's growing rapidly. Merry Christmas Hetty." Deeks replied with his sunny smile, relaxing as soon as she had spoken. He enjoyed hearing that little titbit about G as a child.

"Be fair Hetty. I stopped when I found your library." Callen argued even as he bent down to place a gentle kiss onto the older woman's cheek in way of greeting.

"And there I was, thinking you stopped when I told you you could bring your boyfriends home." Hetty answered with a twinkle in her eye looking up at her favourite agent, not that she had favourites at all.

At that Deeks couldn't help but chuckle. The embarrassed look on G's face was priceless. But he also didn't want to upset him. Therefore he decided it would probably be best to change the subject. Though later he would very much want to know about these mysterious childhood boyfriends.

"Hetty, this is for you." He said holding out the present.

"I told you there was no need to get me anything Mr Deeks." Hetty replied giving him a small frown, though she was also smiling at the fact he had obviously not listened to either her of his boyfriend. Good, she liked that he stuck to his guns.

"I know, but hey, it's Christmas. And call me Marty." Deeks responded, not really wanted to spend the whole night being called Mr Deeks. It made him feel as if he was at work. And this was not a work related dinner, this was a family meal.

At his words the frown disappeared and Hetty smiled up at him as she took the gift, before turning to look at the last remaining guest she had yet to greet.

"Of course, Marty. Now are you going to let Monty go? He is free to roam as he wishes." She said giving the dog a scratch behind the ears though not letting him off his lead. He was Mr Deeks, no Marty's, dog. He would be the one to decide to do that.

"Thanks Hetty." Deeks replied unlatching the lead and staring into Monty's eyes as if telling him to behave without words. Hetty found it rather entertaining to watch what seemed to her to be a silent conversation between the dog and his master. Turning to look up at Callen, she found that he to was watching, though the look in his eyes could be described as nothing short of the deepest affection for the ones in front of him. It was nice to see that look unguarded for once, to see that when he was not at work, her boy did let himself show the truth of his feelings for his man.

"Let us go into the den. Callen take your bag upstairs. I have put fresh linen on your bed. And then when you come down we can have pre-dinner drinks." Hetty said deciding to move the conversation from the hallway. There was no need to stand there, and she was hostess. Time to move the party where they could all be more comfortable.

"Yes Hetty." Callen replied moving towards the stairs without another word.

"Wow. You have him well trained." Deeks muttered as he watched G go without a comment. If he had said something like that to him, no doubt he would have got a smart-assed reply, but then, he wasn't Hetty. He doubted anyone would question her, especially someone who had lived with her for so longer and claimed she was like a mother to him.

"But of course I do." Hetty responded with a conspiratorial smirk as she moved towards the door she had just come out of.

"Hey." Callen growled trying to sound affronted but not really meaning it. He liked that Marty and Hetty got on so well, that his lover wasn't being intimidated by their little, yet fierce and scary, boss.

"Shh, Mr Callen and hurry. I wish to open my present from Marty… and you apparently. I'm sure we discussed forging people's signatures before Mr Deeks." Hetty answered as she checked the tag on the present while making her way into the other room, Marty on her heels.

Callen was tempted to listen to what it was Hetty had to say, but decided against it. He didn't want to take too long after all. Though as he walked up the stairs he did realise that he wasn't surprised that Marty had written his name on the present as well, but he was wondering when he had written his name on something for Hetty before. He couldn't think of anything it could be.

Pushing that thought from his mind he made his way quickly along the corridor, absently noting all the points of entry and exit as he did so, before he entered the room he had spent three years of his life living in. Walking in, he smiled. Because even though it hadn't been his for so long, Hetty still said it was, and he still thought of it that way as well, even if the décor was different now that it had been then. It was still the closet thing he had ever had to his own room.

As he returned to the den he could hear Marty and Hetty discussing something, so he stopped outside the door to try and find out what, wondering if Hetty was telling Marty more embarrassing things from his childhood. Hmm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He really didn't want Marty knowing some of the things he had gotten up to, especially when he first came here and was a little… unruly.

* * *

Inside the room Hetty and Deeks had been having a nice normal conversation as they waited for Callen's return. But suddenly Hetty held up her hand to stop Deeks in mid flow. When he became silent she spoke in a voice was no louder than her usual tone.

"Mr Callen, are you going to slink outside the door all evening, or are you coming to join us?"

"Just making sure you weren't spilling my secrets." Callen replied moving through the doorway and sliding onto the couch beside Marty. He then proceeded the wrap his arm around the younger man without even realising he was doing it. It was such a natural thing for him to do. To sit on a couch with the man he loved pulled close to him, his fingers playing gently with the ends of Marty's hair.

"Do not worry, I will not share any of them." Hetty responded smiling deeply at the image in front of her. At how Deeks leaned into Callen as soon as he had sat down, and at how neither of them felt any awkwardness nor worry about being so close to each other in her presence and in her home.

"I know you won't Hetty. So you going to open your present?" Callen asked smiling back at the woman he cared for so deeply.

"I am indeed." Hetty answered before turning the package in her hand and carefully opening the wrapping. She wanted to make sure she could keep the tag. Her first Christmas present from Callen's new family.

Once she had the present undone, she reached inside to pull out the frame it contained, the paper falling away as her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. It was the most perfect photo of the two men on her couch, an image of them so relaxed and happy, so very much in love, it made her heart constrict and her breath to leave her temporally. It was without doubt one of the most beautiful photos she had ever seen.

Her eyes then strayed to the frame and a smile spread across her face. It wasn't that bad, it would actually go with the décor in her house nicely. Yes, she could live with it, which was a good thing. She did not want to hurt Marty's feelings by replacing it, and she knew it had been the younger man who had chosen the frame. She doubted Callen would have put the photo in anything other than a cheap wooden thing. That is if he put it in anything.

"Do you like it?" Deeks asked pulling Hetty from her mind with his words. Turning to the men she smiled widely at the younger one.

"I do indeed Marty, I do indeed."

Callen hearing the emotion in her voice and the sincerity in her eyes knew she wasn't just saying it to please either of them. She meant it. Good. He was glad she liked her present, even if he didn't have anything to do with. He was glad for Marty.

"Mr Callen, can you pour the pre-dinner drinks for us? You know where I keep the good stuff. Marty, maybe you can help me find a place for my new picture." Hetty continued turning to both the men, enjoying how Callen jumped up at her words, though whether it because she had spoken, or because he wasn't going to waste a chance at getting the good whiskey, she wasn't quite sure. No doubt the latter held more truth.

It didn't take long for the drinks to be poured, or for Deeks to place the picture in pride of place on Hetty's shelves to her exacting standards. So it was only a few minutes later that they were all sat once more, drink in hand toasting Christmas, and for the first time Callen understood some of the magic of the holiday. Sitting there in Hetty's front room with Marty next to him and Monty at their feet, he felt like he was, for the first time in his live, celebrating Christmas the way it should be celebrated. With his family.

* * *

The evening continued with an easy flow of conversation and enough food being served that it would have no doubt fed the whole team, if not all of the staff from OSP, not just those there. Though Deeks and Callen made sure to do there best to eat as much of it as they could, and there best was pretty good. Hetty had to say, she was impressed with the dent they made in the meal she had lovingly prepared for them both.

It ended the way these night always seemed to in Hetty and Callen's mind, though to Deeks it was new. But he was happy to sit there, draping himself in a relaxed manner across his boyfriends back, whispering unhelpful suggestions into his ear as he and Hetty pitted their skills against each other on the chessboard. Of course to the surprise of no one, Hetty won easily. Even if Callen did roll his eyes at the smug smile she gave him at the predicted outcome.

With the end of the game, they sat for a little longer, mostly in silence, just enjoying each other's company, until that was that Deeks actually feel asleep on Callen's shoulder, his head falling forwards slightly and surprising himself awake with a "hu?"

"I think we should go to bed. Come on Marty." Callen answered smiling at the sleepy look on his lovers face and the relaxed attitude he had in Hetty's home.

"Okay, night Hetty." Deeks nodded in agreement before standing and swaying, though whether it was from tiredness or the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night, he wasn't sure. Hetty sure did pour big sized drinks, he knew that much.

"Goodnight Marty, Callen." Hetty responded smiling as Callen automatically reached out for the younger man, ready to catch him if he fell, there to steady him in any way he needed it.

"Night Hetty, and thanks." Callen replied with a smile as he guided Marty from the room. He knew Hetty would understand what it was he was thanking her for, and it wasn't just the evening where she had made Marty seem so welcome. He meant thanks for everything she had done for him, from the day she came and took him away from the police, to now.

"There is no need to thank me Mr Callen." Hetty responded quietly so it would only reach his ears. She knew and understood what he was saying with the one word, but he did not need to. And sitting there finishing her drink as she heard the two men make their way upstairs she smiled. Her boy was happy, he had found someone to love who loved him back. She just hoped nothing ever came between them. They were prefect for each other in every way she could think of and see.

Looking at the photo of them together her smile grew. Because she knew exactly who had taken it. There was no way Callen would pose like that, so it had to have been taken when he wasn't paying attention, not an easy thing to do she might add. But she knew it had been Kensi taking the photo, there was no way Callen would ever look at Marty that way in front of his partner.

So everyone now knew. Good, they had enough secrets between them as it was. She understood their need to keep some of them, a need to keep the past away from the lives they lived now. She was just glad that that her boys no longer had to hide what they truly meant to each other. No longer had to hide the love that shone in their eyes when they rested upon each other. Oh yes, things were definitely looking up.

With that thought she slowly stood and made her way around her house making sure everything was locked and secured, even if she knew Callen had done the same thing a couple of hours ago. You can never be too careful.

Once sure it was safe, she turned out the downstairs lights and made her way to her room. As she passed the door to Callen's, she couldn't stop herself from sneaking a look. To make sure he was sleeping peacefully as she had done for so many years in the past. Looking in she could see by the light of the moon that the two men were naked in the bed together, though luckily their bottom half's were covered. Marty lay across Callen's chest, his head resting over his heart, while Callen had his arms wrapped tight around the younger man's body. It was such an honest position, one that showed her how much they really did care for one another even when they slept. And while she couldn't see Marty's face, she could see the relaxed smile on Callen's. That was something she had never expected. G Callen smiling in his sleep. It was enough for her to wonder just what miracle or path of fate it was that had brought her boys together.

But as she closed the door she realised she didn't really need to know. All that mattered was that it had happened, and she really could have asked for nothing more for Christmas than to know her boy finally understood what it felt to be loved.


	73. Chapter 73

**Hello my darlings. Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you are all having a lovely day. I would like to thank Scififan33, Guest, LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, elsje1967, French fan (Guest), Beststoriesever (Guest) and Veuve Noir for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke the next morning to find the space beneath him was empty and the sound of the shower running. He assumed correctly that G had already woken. He guessed they couldn't really stay lying around in bed in Hetty's house all morning. He should probably get up as well. With that thought he dragged himself out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee from G's go bag before carefully moving out of the door and working his way down the stairs. He was just wondering where the kitchen was so he could get himself some coffee went he smelt it. Seemed G had been busy, either that or Hetty had put some coffee on for the both of them. Though he couldn't see her doing that. Making them both tea sure, but coffee? He reckoned she would think that was a sacrilege or something.

Anyway following his nose he found the large bright kitchen with ease, and when he turned to see the coffee maker almost full he smiled, and not just because he would soon get his caffeine fix. But because there stuck to the top was a post-it note with the words I love you written on it. It seemed even in Hetty's house G wasn't going to stop telling him how he felt every morning.

"I am presuming the note is for you Marty." Came Hetty's voice from behind him, making him jump and turn round to see the woman sitting at a table with a pot of tea in front of her. He wondered if she had been there all along and he had just missed her, or if she had creeped in. Either was a possibility if he was honest. It took a lot to divert him from coffee after all.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed pocketing the note with a bashful smile, not sure how to feel about the fact Hetty now knew their little secret relationship ritual. It was different from Kensi knowing somehow.

"Good. I'm glad he has found a way to make his words heard." Hetty replied nodding before continuing. "There is bread if you want toast, or you can have leftovers."

"Toast will be good, thanks." Deeks responded not sure he could eat any more of the wonderful dinner Hetty had made them the night before. I mean eating turkey for breakfast, lunch and dinner would be a bit extreme, even for him.

"Very well. Though I have it all boxed up for you and Callen to take with you when you go." Hetty replied smiling as she turned back to her tea. She had caught the widening of the younger man's eyes as she did so. It made her chuckle to herself. What did he think she would do with all that leftover food that they hadn't eaten?

"Take with us?" Deeks asked swallowing as he realised that they would be eating it for the next month if they weren't careful. There was that much of the stuff.

"Yep. Hetty seems to think I don't eat properly, so at least once a year she makes sure I do." Callen answered making his way into the kitchen, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. He then proceed to grab Marty and turn him in his arms so he could place a gentle good morning kiss on his lips, not caring about their audience.

"You don't, unless I cook." Deeks finally replied when he pulled out of the kiss slightly breathless. He loved the kisses G gave him in the morning, they were always filled with love and affection. The perfect way to start the day in his mind.

"True." Callen agreed before he grabbed Marty's toast out of his hand and taking a bite made his way to sit at the table with Hetty.

"Hey." Deeks squawked though even as he did so he was putting on another slice. If he had known G was finished he would have made two pieces to start with.

With that the two men and Hetty settled down to have a calm breakfast, after which Deeks showered and then they loaded up the car with enough food to sink a battleship. Once done they said goodbye to their hostess, and made their way back to their apartment, Deeks wondering what on earth they were going to do with all the god damn food.

* * *

It took him a couple of days to come up with a solution, but when he did he had to confess it was awesome. All he needed to do was get G on board, and let's be honest, he had ways of doing that. Therefore two nights after Christmas, on the evening between it and the New Year, Deeks decided to brooch the subject and see what G had to say.

"So I've been thinking. All that food, maybe we could have a leftovers party for New Year's, and invite the whole team and Sam's family, you know?" he said in a casual tone of voice as they lay on the couch, neither of them really paying any attention to what was on the TV.

"You really think we'll get everyone in here? Your apartment isn't that big." Callen replied with a frown as he thought about the logistics. He wasn't against spending New Years Eve with his friends and co-workers, being with Marty in the way he had agreed to be on Christmas day, but surely his lover didn't really think he would get everyone in here, right?

"True. But we could easily all fit in your house." Deeks responded after taking a deep breath and turning to look G in the eyes, his going wide with a hint of begging in them. He hoped G agreed. He hoped he would be willing to open his home to those closest to them.

There was a beat of silence after Deeks words. Callen had opened his mouth to say an outright no, it was his home, his private place, and he didn't want the whole team traipsing through the door. But then he saw the look in Marty's eyes and he knew he couldn't do it, no matter how much he wished he could. So with a sigh he tried to think of another way to get out of using his house for such a purpose.

"And what? Make everyone sit on the floor and eat out of their hands with their fingers?" He asked carefully, not wanting to make it seem like he was just coming up with an excuse, though he knew his reasoning was valid, just as he knew Marty would know it too.

"No, I was thinking we could borrow a large table from somewhere. Get everyone to bring a dish they like and have an informal team dinner with Kensi, Hetty, Sam and his family, and the wonder twins." Deeks replied simply, he eyes lighting up as he already started thinking ahead. He was sure Michelle would lend them some cutlery and dinnerware, and he had some they could use. No doubt between the two of them they would be able to sort that out.

"Eric and Nell? Do they even know about us?" Callen asked tensing slightly at the idea that Deeks wanted to come out to everyone they worked with. Okay sure he had agreed, and he knew that they needed to tell the younger tech duo, but he still had to fight his automatic reaction of wanting to keep his private life private.

"Does it matter? I mean isn't it time they did if they haven't worked it out yet?" Deeks responded without missing a beat, though in truth he would be surprised if they hadn't worked out something was going on. And if they hadn't, well he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he pulled the man he loved into his arms and kissed him at the stroke of midnight. Oh yeah, that would be fun, both the kiss and the shocked expressions he could already imagine he would see on the wonder twins faces.

"Okay. But I still don't know where we'd get the table." Callen relented, he knew it was a weak agreement, and so when Marty replied he gave in and agreed to let Marty do whatever he wished, as long as he did all the leg work to get it sorted.

"Leave that to me." Deeks answered with a smirk, he knew just where to get a table big enough to sit all ten of them, and he was pretty sure he could persuade the owner to lend it to them for the night. After all Hetty, was one of the family.

* * *

New Year's Eve found Callen driving a van with Marty, Sam and Kensi riding shotgun. He still wasn't sure how Marty had done it, but they were on the way to Hetty's house to borrow her antique dining table for their dinner party that evening. Everyone had agreed to come, though his partner had made more than one comment about how he didn't believe for a minute that it was G's idea to have a New Year's Eve party at his house. Callen was pretty sure the term whipped had been spoken at least once, but he sensibly decided to ignore Sam's words and instead concentrated on what it was Marty wanted him to do. And if that made him whipped, then so be it. It made Marty happy, which in turn made him happy, everything was good.

Deeks on the other hand had spent the last few days organising the impromptu party he and his boyfriend were going to have. There first ever New Year's Eve celebration together, and dinner party all rolled into one. He couldn't wait. It would be the first time that they really behaved as a couple in front of the whole team, the first time he and G could put the agreed development of their relationship into practise. He was looking forward to it, but he was also filled with a nervous excitement at the prospect. He wanted G to enjoy the night he knew he had persuaded him to have. Wanted him to feel the fun and pleasure in it that he knew he himself would do. He hoped the man he loved would, oh god he really hoped he would.

Arriving at Hetty's house they were greeted by the woman in question waiting for them by the door, with a bag of tools in her hand. Seeing who left the cab of the van she handed them to Sam, telling him to be careful of her table, before showing them through and instructing the former SEAL how to take apart the table so that they would be able to get it through Callen's front door. Once she was satisfied that her two senior agents would do the job correctly she turned to the junior pair and organised the removal of all the chairs they would need that evening. She was looking forward to spending the time with the team and Sam's family. She did not know them well after all. It would be a good evening, and she was glad that Marty had managed to persuade Callen to do this. So glad in fact she hadn't even thought twice about lending them her table and chairs. If that was what was needed to get her boy to be more social, to show his love for his man in front of their friends and team, then so be it.

* * *

It didn't take long before they had returned to Callen's house and had the table set up in the front room. It took up quite a bit of the space, but not all of it. Sam found it entertaining that it was Deeks who was determining where everything was to go, and while he could hear the put-upon sighs his partner was giving the younger man, he knew G wouldn't want it any other way. Damn he really had it bad didn't he?

Once the table was set up Sam was sent back to his own place, to grab the things Michelle was lending them for the dinner party, while G was sent back to Marty's apartment for the same reason.

As soon as the two elder federal agents had left, Deeks gave his partner a big sunny smile. Now it was time for them to get to work, decorating the empty shell of a house and making sure everything was ready for that night, including things that G Callen had no idea about. It was going to be awesome.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hello my darlings. Happy new year to you all. I would like to thank Mulderette, Petunia3116, elsje1967, No1DB (Guest), Beststoriesever (Guest), French fan (Guest), lulu625, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was busy covering every space of G's house in Christmas decorations. It felt a bit strange to be here without the other man, mainly because they spent pretty much all their time over at his apartment. He had really only been in side this house a few times. So to have the run of the place was… yeah, strange. But it also showed him how much trust his boyfriend put in him. That he was willing to leave him here, with access to all the things he kept most private, trusting him not to go snooping. Not that there was much to snoop through he had to admit, well there was that tin on the mantel. Its placement within the room told him what it held was everything that G held dear to him, and for that reason alone he knew he wouldn't look inside it. No he would wait until the man he loved was ready to share what was inside himself. Even if it killed him. Therefore in his decorating, Deeks made sure that be put enough stuff over the mantel that unless you knew it was there, no one would be able to see its presence. He would keep G's secrets for him.

That done to turned to see how his partner was doing with the table. Okay, so they didn't have the cutlery or plates yet, but he had got her to put on the table cloth and to place the crackers he had gotten cheap, got to love after holiday sales, at everyone's place-setting. Looking over he smiled at what he saw. Oh yeah it was perfect. All it needed now were the place cards he had written out to go with the seating plan he had done. Deeks was nothing if not organised. Grabbing them he started to put them out while he got Kensi to arrange the candles he had brought that would give them some decent mood light, one of the candles Kensi recognised very well.

"Really? You're going to use my present to Hetty, which she then gave to Callen?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well it is his place Kensilina. He should show Hetty he's using her present." Deeks responded with a smirk as he wondered just what other things Hetty would re-gift to G just so he could make use of them for him.

At that Kensi just shook her head, though she did place the candle in the centre of the table so it would be the focal point of everyone's attention. She liked that candle, damn it.

With that table done Deeks turned to the last thing he and Kensi had to do before Callen and Sam returned with the dinnerware. "Now let's set up the sound system." He said far to enthusiastically for Kensi's mind.

"You know it would have made more sense to get Eric round to help with this right?" she asked as she stared at all the wires he was pulling out so that they could set the speakers up on either side of the room.

But Deeks didn't reply. He knew the techy could have helped them, but he wanted to see his reaction to him and G together when he got there that night. Not because he was worried he would be disgusted, but more because he wanted maximum impact of their relationship. So he could enjoy the shocked reactions he expected from him and Nell to the full. Therefore, there was no way he could ask either of them to help him set anything up. As such it was only him and his little helper to do this. But that was fine, they could work this out.

Not long after Kensi and Deeks had finally finished, G and Sam returned with the plates and cutlery for everyone. Callen sharing a smile with Deeks when he saw how he had hidden his tin. He hadn't even really thought about it, but he should probably have moved it into his room or something. But he was happy enough with Deeks' solution.

* * *

Once everything was all placed on the table they all left to change for the party later, none of them really thinking about the fact that Callen was leaving his house to get ready just as the rest of them were. Mainly because he was grumbling all the way to the car about how his boyfriend was making him dress smart to have dinner in his own home.

"G, if you dress up, then I will too. And you wanted to see me all dressed up now don't you?" Deeks asked sweetly as they got to car, in a voice too low for their partners to hear.

At his words Callen couldn't stop his eyes running up and down his lover's body, imagining him in tight pants that showed off his gorgeous ass, and a smooth fitted shirt. Yeah okay, he could see Marty's point. Therefore he quickly climbed into the car without uttering another word about having to go back to Marty's apartment to change. In fact checking his watch, he even thought they had time to share a shower before they had to return. Oh yeah, that would be a good way to relax before he had to be a damn host to the team.

When they got back to Deeks apartment and Callen showed him just what he had in mind, Deeks couldn't agree more. Therefore they only just made it back to Callen's house in time to greet there first guests.

* * *

The first people who had arrived had been Sam, Michelle and the kids, the latter who had decided it would be fun to chase Monty around the house. Because of course Monty had not been left home alone on New Year's Eve. That would be just cruel. Luckily Sam and Callen had finally managed to persuade the three, and sometimes four when Deeks joined in, that it would be a good idea to play in the back Yard. Leaving the grown-ups in the main room to talk and laugh. Next up was Hetty, who once inside took the only piece of furniture as her own. Sitting down on Callen's comfy chair with a whiskey in her hand she looked like a queen receiving her subjects as she talked to Michelle. Callen couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. Though when Hetty glared at him as if she could read his mind, he decided it was time for Marty to come and give him a hand. He wasn't doing this hosting crap alone. Mainly because he really had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Next was Kensi, wearing a simple but elegant black dress which caused Deeks to let out an ear-piercing wolf whistle before he continued, wrapping his arm around his partner's shoulders as if he was imparting something private, though he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now Fern, I think Aiden might be a bit young for you, though I have heard his dad has a really good stock portfolio."

His words were responded to by a "hey" from Sam who was across the room, and a punch in the arm from his partner beside him.

"What! You want to snare Eric? Really? Cos you know all other men here this evening are taken." Deeks responded jumping out of the way and hiding behind Callen as he did so. He would prefer not to get beaten up just yet.

"Oh no. don't go hiding behind me. You've got this coming." Callen said moving away and leaving his lover in a clear line of fire of Kensi's fist.

"But G…" Deeks whined doing his best puppy dog expression.

"But Marty…" Callen responded in exactly the same tone. It was pretty impressive that he could mimic Deeks so well, it caused all the others there to laugh out loud at the look of surprise on the younger man's face. Of course that expression soon changed to pain when Kensi got in a hard punch on his arm. This only made everyone laugh even more, before continuing the usual bantering conversations they would normally have.

* * *

Eric walked up to the front door of Callen's house feeling nervous. He had never been invited to the team leader's house before, then again he hadn't exactly had a house for long. Of course he also knew that G Callen did not do parties of any kind, which led him to believe that this was more Deeks idea. He wasn't sure what was going to happen inside the house, he didn't know if everyone knew About Deeks and Callen, and he really didn't know how to pretend he didn't for a whole evening. I mean in ops it was okay, they were normally discussing a case or something. This was… well it was different. And it was different from when he had gone out drinking with the team too. Because he knew he wouldn't be the only one wondering why it was Callen had suddenly decided to be social and invite people into his home.

Standing at the door he took a few deep breaths as he repeated to himself that he could do this, he would do this, before raising his hand and knocking, hoping that he wasn't too early that no one but Callen and Deeks were there, but wasn't too late that he was the last one to arrive. Damn why did this have to be so difficult?

But before he could think anything more the door was pulled open by the team leader, who smiled at him. That was almost more alarming than being invited to his house in the first place.

Callen ushered him inside and almost as soon as he had entered Deeks had descended upon him and grabbed the dish of food he had brought, taking it to the table to add to the stuff the others had come with. Eric wasn't sure what to do with that. Did it mean that everyone knew about Deeks and Callen, and therefore it was okay that he did? Or was it Deeks just being Deeks and no one knew so he would have to keep pretending? Damn this was hard. At that thought a bottle of beer was pushed into his grateful hands and Kensi had pulled him away from the door, and therefore Callen and Deeks. He was so glad that he didn't even notice the smirk on the detectives face at his confusion.

* * *

Last up was Nell. She knew she was cutting it fine, but her hair had just refused to behave. She had finally got it tamed and now she was hurrying up Callen's path. She didn't think anything was unusual about Callen having a New Year's party, but then she hadn't been working with the team long enough to do so. Though she did raise her eyebrows when upon entering the house she discovered it lacking such things as furniture, well apart from the table and the chair Hetty was sitting in. where was the couch? The TV? You know, the things people usually had in their homes? It seemed very strange to her. Therefore she quickly made her way over to Eric, hoping she could ask him about this oddity.

* * *

Upon seeing everyone had arrived, Deeks decided it was time for his little speech, and the announcement that it held. It was time for him and G to be a real couple in the eyes of all their friends.

"So, now we're all here I would like to say a few words. I want to thank you all for accepting me into the team so easily," at this point a couple of snorts could be heard from the two senior partners. Mainly because they both knew how unaccepting Sam had been at the start, until G had set him straight. But Deeks manfully ignored them and continued, grabbing G's hand as he did so, pulling him so he was standing at his side and he could look into his eyes. "And I want to thank the man I love for inviting me into his family. So I would like you all to raise your drinks, to family."

"To family."

Everyone echoed the toast, smiling at those who they cared for. Though Deeks was also watching Eric and Nell out of the corner of his eye, to see how they would respond to his words 'the man he loved'. But their reaction was not the one he had been expecting. There was no shock on their faces, rather they were studying those around them to see if this was news to anyone in the room. Well it seemed he and G hadn't been as discrete as they had hoped then if even the wonder twins knew they were together. But that thought just made him smile even more. They had known, for how long he had no clue, but they had known, and they had never said a word, nor let on to the truth of his and G's relationship. That was the loyalty he had come to understand from this group of people. The loyalty and love they all shared for each other was precious, and it was something he had never had before in his working life. It was something he was going to treasure.

Deeks was pulled from his musing by a hand in his hair, pulling his attention so his eyes were back staring at the blue ones he loved so much.

"You are an idiot. You're my family." Callen said quietly before pulling the younger man towards him and kissing him deeply, not caring who was there or who was watching. He needed Marty to know, to understand, that without him, none of this would be as it was now. Without him Callen would still be searching for that something he couldn't define. That something he had found in this man's arms.

"Really G? Get a room would you? We're not here to watch you two make out, we're here for food." Sam shouted from across the room when it seemed that his partner and his boyfriend wouldn't be coming up for air soon. As much as he liked seeing G show Deeks how much he loved him in return, he really would prefer they did it in private. There were certain things he did not need to witness.

"I have a room Sam. But I believe it would not be good hosting if I dragged Marty to it right now." Callen answered pulling away from Marty gently. He knew he really shouldn't be kissing him like that in the middle of the party, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Darn straight Mr Callen. Do not even think about it." Hetty replied standing from her chair and making her way to the table, smiling as she saw the name cards written in Deeks hand. Though when she discovered where hers was placed she frowned, before swapping it with the one by the next chair with a nod. Now the seating plan was correct.

Deeks and Callen exchanged one more quick kiss before moving towards the table, separating to go to the opposite ends of it. Obviously this was G's party and therefore Deeks had placed him sitting at the head of the table with Hetty at the other end. As such, he was somewhat surprised to find that when he got there Hetty had swapped their place cards over and she was now sitting on his right, with him at the other end of the table.

"Hetty, what ya doing?" He asked with a puzzled look. I mean she was the obvious matriarchal figure within the team. Therefore she should be the one sitting opposite G, right?

"This is your dinner party Marty, I am just a guest. Plus I would prefer not to spend the evening making gooey eyes at Mr Callen, whereas I know that you most certainly would. So sit, and do not argue." Hetty replied simply, understanding what he was talking about, but refusing to even consider changing back.

"Yes ma'am." Deeks snapped out, though he was smiling cheekily as he did so. He really couldn't argue, and he did like the idea of being about to stare at G without care throughout the whole meal.

And so the dinner went on with flowing conversation and laughs as everyone shared out the dishes they had brought, as well as Deeks and Callen finally being able to get rid of most of the leftovers they had from Hetty's Christmas dinner.

It was a fun and loved filled evening of friends just enjoying being together. Sharing this one holiday with those who were closest to them.

But soon the food was finished and the children, as well as Deeks and Kensi if they were honest, started to fidget. So Deeks started the music, and the next part of the evening started. In fact they managed to get everyone but Hetty and Callen dancing at some point. The two refusing all calls to join the others. Or at least they did until the music changed to a slow number and Deeks just walked up to G with his hand out, not saying a word, though the expression in his eyes said more than he ever could. He wanted to share this with the man he loved, the man who had changed his life so much for the better, and there was no way G could ever so no to that request. And that was how G Callen found himself swaying around in his livingroom, completely oblivious of all expect the man who had his arms around him, holding him close as they stared into each other's eyes. And when the count down for the New Year ended they barely had to move their heads to share their first kiss of the year. Their first kiss of many.


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank JackSam, Scififan33, Guest, LKK (Guest), No1 DB (Guest), Petunia3116, elsje1967, French fan (Guest) and Beststoriesever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, this chapter has been bugging me. I wrote it out the other night, but then got stuck. And when I came back to read what I had written, I realised it was crap. Therefore I have rewritten it, hence it taking me so long to update.**

 **Also a lot of you have been wondering if I was coming to the end of this story. We're not there yet. I have plans up until the episode 22 'Plan B'. After that I am considering writing a collection of stories which are episode based throughout all the seasons. But we'll see on that one.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like what I have for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

After new year's everything within the team returned to the normalcy of working for OSP. Well a new normal at any rate. Deeks and Callen came in to the office together most days now they had told everyone they were together. But when it came to doing their jobs, there was no change in their behaviour. Deeks was still the LAPD liaison for the team and Callen was still the team leader. They still had their work partners who they spent most of the day with, and the banter in the bullpen was still very much alive.

And if Callen ended up taking more of it than he had before, his partner taking delight in asking his boyfriend just how he managed to put up with him, he didn't mind. Everyone was happy and everything was good.

Then came the 8th of January. Deeks didn't expect anything, mainly because he had neglected to tell the man he loved that it was his birthday. He had seen how G had felt about Christmas, and he decided it really was too close to that holiday to force another celebration on the guy. He didn't mind not celebrating his birthday that year. I mean there would be other times where he and G could do something, right? He was fine about it. Really, he was fine. Or at least that was what he told himself as he tried to drift off to the sleep the night before. Trying to convince himself that it didn't matter. It was just another day after all, and so what if he became one year older. He was old enough for age to not matter, right?

What Deeks did not know was that Callen was well aware of what the next day was. There was no way he would be letting it pass without some celebration. It was a day that he could legitimately make all about the man he loved. He wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

Therefore when Deeks woke on his birthday it was to find himself alone in their bed. The mattress beneath him already turning cold by the absence of the other man. He hadn't expected anything, but… well he had hoped that at least he would get a good morning kiss. Was that really too much to ask? Pulling his head out of his mind and shaking the morose thoughts from it, he heard a sound in the kitchen. Oh god, was G trying to cook? He really hoped not. He didn't want his apartment burnt to the ground thank you very much. It was with that in mind that he moved to get up and see what was going on. Only to be stopped when the man he loved came through the door, trialled by Monty.

"Where do you think you going?" Callen asked when he noticed Marty was awake and looked very much like he was about to get out of bed. He had heard noises coming from the bedroom and come to see what was going on. Mainly because Marty getting up was not part of Callen's plan for the day. His lover had better chance his mind pronto then, or he would make him.

"I was coming to see if I still had a kitchen." Deeks replied in his usual jokey tone wondering what was going on. G had a very determined look in his eyes, it was one he had seen before, though usually when they were about to execute a mission or he was getting intel. He had never seen G look at him like that before. It was slightly unnerving. No wonder the suspects always folded.

"Nah-ah. Monty." Callen responded clicking his fingers at the dog causing him to jump onto the bed and lie himself across his masters legs, making it so Marty would have to move him if he wanted to get up.

"G, what's going on?" Deeks asked, trying tentatively to move Monty, but finding him to be remarkably impassable.

"You'll see. Monty stay, and make sure he does too, yeah? Good boy." Was all Callen said in answer before leaving the room once more and returning to the kitchen.

"Just what is your other daddy planning huh? Care to share?" Deeks asked as he lay back down and scratched Monty's head. Oh he knew he could get up if he wanted to, but he was kinda curious about what on earth G was doing, and he couldn't stop the small voice in the back of his mind that saying that this had to do with the fact that today was his birthday. So he decided to wait and see.

Callen on the other hand returned to the kitchen just in time to save the toast. He had managed to make a passable breakfast for him and Marty, even if it only consisted of toast, eggs, bacon, coffee and juice. Okay sure, the kitchen did look a bit like a bomb had hit it, and sure he had had to do three tries at the eggs before calling Michelle and getting her advice. But he had managed it alright? That was good enough for him. Therefore placing the dishes onto a tray with the mugs of liquid, he collected the smartly wrapped gift and placed it, with a flower in a vase, in the centre of the tray as the finishing touches. And no, he wouldn't be telling Sam about the flower part. He did not need his partner giving him even more grief for being sappy thank you very much.

Checking he had everything he nodded to himself as he picked up the tray. Time to wish the man he loved happy birthday.

* * *

Deeks could now smell toast and bacon coming from the kitchen, he wasn't sure whether to be alarmed or happy, so he decided to go for the latter. He would deal with whatever chaos G had caused in his pristine kitchen later. For now he would just enjoy whatever it was that G had planned. It was then he heard a sound from the corridor and looked towards the door just in time to see G enter with the tray held firmly in his hands.

"What's all this G?" Deeks asked smiling his sunny smile at the concentration he could see on the other man's face.

"Breakfast in bed. Happy birthday Marty." Callen replied placing the tray next to Deeks and as far away from Monty as he could. He knew the dog wouldn't try and steal the food, but it was always better to removed temptation in his mind.

"How did you know?" Deeks asked surprised that not only had G known it was his birthday, but that he had also gone to all this trouble because of that fact. But when he looked from the tray to G all he got in response was a smirk, causing him to roll his eyes. "Of course, superspy. How could I forget?" he muttered cheekily.

"Good question." Callen answered before moving towards his lover and giving him a gentle, sweet kiss, making sure not to squash the dog that was lying between them as he did so.

Pulling back from the kiss Deeks instructed Monty to get down, and after the dog turned to Callen for confirmation he did just that. Moving so he could go and get his own breakfast that Callen had laid out for him, including some of the slightly burnt bacon. His favourite.

Deeks on the other hand pulled the tray towards him, and that was when he saw the gift and the flower. He raised his eyebrow at the latter, but made no comment. Mainly because inside it made him feel warm and loved. It was something that he would have done for G if this had been his birthday, and he was sure that the other man knew that just as much as he did.

He picked up the present and stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was that G had brought. It was definitely a box, but not big. It fitted neatly into the palm of his hand.

"You going to open that?" Callen asked the tension he was feeling about how Marty would take his gift causing his patience to run thin. He hadn't been sure about this at all. But he had seen it in a store window when he was out with Sam the other day, and it called to him. He just hoped it did the same thing to his lover.

Deeks chuckled at G's impatience and got down to doing as he asked. Carefully unwrapping the present he found himself confronted with a matt leather box embossed with gold lettering, claiming that this was from a jewellers near Venice. That he had not expected. If he had been asked what G would be likely to get him for his birthday, jewellery would not be top of the list. Hell he doubted it would be on the list at all. But here he was stilling in their bed with a box, which contradicted that thought, in his hand.

Carefully he pulled it open to find, nestled on deep purple velvet, a watch. But it wasn't just any watch, this was a thing of beauty. It was classical in style, with its dark brown leather strap, cream coloured clock face and gold decoration. But if he looked closer he could see the hands were made from miniature surf boards, and the metal linking the strap and face together were engraved with waves. It was the most awesome and quirky watch he had ever seen. And it was completely him.

"I love it G." He whispered as he sat there staring at the thoughtful gift the man he loved had given him. He had no idea where or how G had had the time to find this for him, but he loved it. Almost as much as he loved the man who had given it to him.

"It's waterproof, though the leather might take a while to dry. I had it engraved." Callen responded his voice shaking slightly at his last words. They had asked in the store if he wanted it done, and he hadn't even thought about it before he was agreeing and writing out the message he wanted written there for all time.

At G's words Deeks quickly took the watch out of its box and flicked it over. What he saw made him smile and the warm feeling of being loved grow even more inside him. Because engraved on the back were the words 'I love you, always. G.'

"I love you too." Deeks finally said, looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend before pulling him towards him and kissing him deeply, hoping to say without words just what this present meant to him. What everything G had done so far that day meant to him. And hell it was only 7 in the morning.

Callen kissed him back, understanding what he was saying and therefore relaxing. Knowing that his ideas hadn't been off. That he had got this right, his first real intentional attempt at doing something couples do without prompting or help for others. He had got it right. He had made Marty happy, and that really was the only important thing in his mind.

When they finally pulled back Deeks made a great show of putting his new watch on before they both started eating the fast cooling breakfast. Though Deeks did think that it was probably a good thing it was cold, it gave him a reason not to eat it all. Because as much as he loved G, he really couldn't cook for shit.

Once there breakfast was 'finished', rather than letting Marty get up and get ready for work, Callen decided to join his boyfriend back in bed. After all it was Marty's birthday, and he had a few more presents he wanted to give him, of a more intimate nature.

"Aren't we gonna be late?" Deeks asked as his arms were suddenly filled with naked G Callen. Not that he was complaining, hell no. He would never complain about this.

"Hetty'll understand." Callen replied before closing his lips once more over Marty's. After that neither of them did much thinking or talking for some time. They just enjoyed the feelings of pleasure they excited in each other.

And if they were a little late when they finally turned up for work, both of their hair still wet from the shower, Hetty was willing to turn a blind eye. Just this once.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank asdf (Guest), thewatchtower300341, lulu625, Petunia3116, French fan (Guest), elsje1967, Beststoriesever (Guest), Thevampiresrulez and kirallie for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 12 'Overwatch'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The rest of Deeks birthday was thankfully calm with no cases coming in to disrupt the team from training and paperwork. Though Deeks did spend an inordinate amount of time checking the time, making sure everyone noticed his new watch so he could say that it was a birthday present from his boyfriend.

Callen was sure he had spent most of the day trying to avoid the teasing from Kensi and Sam about his present to Marty, and by the end of it he had started to make himself scarce every time he saw Marty go to check the time. Not that he really minded, he was secretly really pleased that Marty liked his present so much he wanted to show it off. It reaffirmed his belief that he had done the right thing, that he had made Marty happy… it was just he did it at such a volume that if anyone had been in any doubt about their relationship before, no one was now. Everyone at the mission knew who had given Marty his new watch and why. He had caught the support staff giving him sentimental smiles all afternoon. They weren't supposed to give him them, they were supposed to be in awe of him right? But no. It seemed he couldn't be in a relationship with Deeks and not have everyone looking at him differently. It seemed his favourite aloof manner had been blown out of the water.

But when he caught the smile on Marty's face as he showed the watch off for the hundredth time, Callen really couldn't find it in himself to care. He was too busy being happy. It was worth it to make Marty so very happy.

* * *

That evening after work everyone went out for drinks to celebrate Deeks' birthday, it was one more perfect time with friends and family, all enjoying each other's company. By the end of the evening Deeks was pleasantly drunk, resting his head on G's shoulder as he draped the rest of his body across his chest. It was a position very reminiscent to the one Kensi had done with him when she was pretending they had a thing. Though this time Callen was definitely not upset about it. In fact he didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him even closer and kissing the top of his head as he did so. Which of course caused Sam to roll his eyes and find yet more things to rib Callen about, not that he really cared right then. How could he when he had his arms full of Marty Deeks?

Hetty who was watching them all, couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture her boys made. In fact she managed to snap a photo of the two of them easily. It would join the ones she had taken at Christmas and New Year's, going into the photo album she was making of the couple. Something for them and her to remember all the good times with. Because she knew without a doubt that the good times would not be all they had. No relationship existed without bumps on the road, but she was confident that the two men would be able to negotiate them together. They loved each other enough to overcome anything, she was sure of it.

* * *

A few days after Deeks' birthday, Callen was sneaking into the gym so he could 'borrow' some of Hetty's special syrup. He had developed a liking for the stuff back when he was younger and living with her, but he also knew she was very strict on who she allowed to use it. Hence him learning where she kept it and using his training to 'borrow' some. Of course Callen forgot one simple thing. That Hetty knows everything, and there was no way he could get anything past her. He really should have that imprinted on his brain by now, but he always was one for pushing boundaries.

"Do you think you are clever? That you can read people? That you know things?" Came the voice of the woman in question from behind him as he was replacing the syrup bottle in its hiding place. He'd been busted, Damn it. Oh well, time to turn on the charm.

"Well, I'm an undercover agent for a highly respected federal agency, so I'm gonna go with yes. And I'm sorry about your syrup." Callen replied with a soft smile for the woman who was his boss as well as his family.

"What you so crassly refer to as my syrup is my Michoacán shade-grown agave nectar. My personal sweetener. But, however, it isn't that to which I refer. I just, uh, received copies of your federal 360 co-worker evaluations. Perfect scores in every category, for every co-worker?" Hetty said in disbelief. He wasn't fooling her for a minute, but he was team leader. He needed to do his job properly, even if one of those being evaluated was his romantic partner. In fact that was even more of a reason in her mind. If anyone higher up got wind of his and Mr Deeks' relationship, and then saw these evaluations, they would start to question his ability to do his job with Marty on the team. And that was something she did not want.

"What can I say? You run a tight ship." Callen responded with a shrug. He hated evaluating his team. Because in his mind they were the best. How could he find faults with his friends and his lover? They complimented each other perfectly, and worked as a well-oiled team. They didn't need him doing evaluations that would pick that apart. Yeah he really didn't like doing them.

At that Hetty gave him her most disapproving look before holding the papers back out to him as she spoke. "You know what you have to do with these. Redo them."

"I'll race you for it." Callen challenged, pointing at the climbing wall behind them in the gym. Anything to get out of redoing that damn paperwork.

"You think you can win?" Hetty asked, raising her eyebrow at him in astonishment. Had she taught the boy nothing over the years?

Apparently not as Callen's only response was to give her at look as if to say, really? You think you can beat me?

"Just because your-" Hetty continued gesturing to his height and body.

"I didn't say that." Callen interrupted, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the little woman in front of him, even if the thought had crossed his mind.

"Just because I'm-" Hetty continued as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"I didn't say that either." Callen interrupted once more, this time with more urgency. Wanting to placate Hetty. Though he was still convinced he could beat her, and therefore get out of redoing the eval's.

"All right let's do it. Come on, top of the wall." Hetty stated. It was time to teach her boy a lesson in how a master does it, and not just climbing. She knew exactly how to get into his mind and manipulate him into doing what she wanted. Oh yes, she was looking forward to this.

"Top of the wall." Callen agreed, putting down his tea as they both moved towards the end of the gym to start the challenge.

"I have to uh, warn you that if you indulge in this sort of frivolity and brinkmanship and I win, I'm going to expect these tomorrow." Hetty said holding up the papers with a glint in her eyes.

"Huh, deal." Callen replied without thought. There was no way Hetty was going to beat him. No way at all. Right?

"I also need to tell you I've had years of practise." Hetty responded simply as they stared up at the wall.

"You don't scare me. Well, maybe a little bit." Callen replied looking upwards as well, causing Hetty to chuckle at him. She was glad to see she still had the ability to scare her boy. He needed it sometimes. Oh well, time to bring out the heavy guns.

"I seem to recall a certain Sherpa saying exactly that just before I beat him to the Everest summit with a broken arm." Hetty answered in her usual way of telling one of the many stories she had about her life.

"You expect me to believe that?" Callen asked turning to her and getting only her raised eyebrow as an answer. He hated when she did this. Nope, there was no way that story was true. "Okay see, now you're bluffing." He continued, but still a part of him wondered if he really believed that or if he was just trying to make himself feel better. He had a horrible feeling that maybe she was telling the truth.

"On three." Hetty started simply, time to show Mr Callen at thing of two. "One." both of them turned to the wall, though Callen looked even more nervous." Two." He turned back to look at the papers she had in her hand. It would be easier to just do the eval's than getting schooled by Hetty on the wall, therefore, giving in he grabbed them out of her hand before she could utter the three.

"Wise choice." Hetty nodded not able to contain her smirk. He was just too easy to manipulate. "And no, I won't do this just for fun." She finished with as she started to walk away, having achieved her goal.

"I wasn't gonna ask." Callen replied just as Sam walked into the gym, ready to start doing his weights.

"Ask what?" He asked his partner, wondering who he was talking to. There was no one there but him that he could see.

"Wait a minute. Was she bluffing?" Callen asked himself, once more finding himself tidied in knots by the woman who was the closest thing he had to a mother. Damn it.

"Who?" Sam asked wondering what, or more to the point who, had gotten into G's head now.

"She does this to me every time. She knows I think she's bluffing, but then she starts with these Yoda mind tricks." Callen muttered, more to himself than anyone else, still trying to work out if it had been a bluff or if everything Hetty had said was real.

"Did Callen sleep last night?" Kensi asked as she walked in and saw her team leader's behaviour. Though as soon as she said the words she had some rather disturbing imagines of what he could have been doing instead, with her partner. That was not what she wanted to think about in the morning, or ever, thank you very much.

"So that I don't take the challenge, which is what she wanted?" Callen continued ignoring Kensi as he was still trying to work it. Damn that woman for being about to manipulate him like this. She was the only one who could do it. It drove him nuts.

"Deeks didn't have him reading Hegel again did he?" Sam asked Kensi as he shook his head at his partner. He was looking crazier than normal. Maybe it was just living with Deeks. Maybe he had finally cracked. Not that G was officially living with Deeks, he just spent all his time there. Maybe he needed to take a night off and stay in his own home for once.

"Don't ask me." Kensi responded holding her hands up. She wasn't her partner's keeper after all.

"Ask you what?" Deeks asked joining the team in the gym, though he found his eyes going to G and giving him a puzzled look. What was up with him? He had been fine when they had left earlier, so something must have happened between now and then to cause this behaviour. And as he watched and Callen spoke once more, Deeks knew exactly who it was that had caused it. He marvelled at Hetty's skill at getting into G's head, he really was going to have to get her to teach him how to do that at some point.

Kensi on the other hand was looking at the extra-large coffee Deeks had in his hand and wondered if maybe her earlier imagines hadn't been that far of the mark. Maybe neither Callen nor Deeks had slept much the previous evening. Ewgh.

"It's a con. No it's a double con. That's what it is." Callen stated to his team as he pulled his ringing phone from his pocket, making both Kensi and Sam look at him in confusion whereas Deeks just shook his head.

"Told you not to challenge Hetty before, G." He said with a chuckle as he carried on drinking his coffee. Though all the team turned to listen when Callen answered his phone to find Rose the coroner on the other end, talking about how her co-worker had been killed and a body taken. One which had on it a chemical which had a naval signature. It looked like they had themselves a case.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Scififan33, No1 DB (Guest), LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, elsje1967, French fan (Guest), thewatchtower300341 and sarainichol13 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, to answer the questions I keep getting, yes I will be writing Deeks' shooting, as well as the episode with Ray. Have no fear, they will definitely be in here. But it may take some time to get to them.**

 **Enough from me, here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I kept changing things. Anyway I hope you like it. It's set during in season 2, episode 12 'Overwatch'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have used from the show.**

* * *

Upon entering the morgue, the team split up. With Callen and Sam going with Rose to find out what happened and see if by any chance she had a sample of the naval chemical, whereas Deeks and Kensi went to liaise with the LAPD. It was the first time they had really had to interact with Deeks' former co-workers since he and Callen had come out to the team, and therefore Kensi was interested to see how her partner was going to behave.

But much to her surprise he was no different to how he used to be. He even flirted with her while making comments with the other cops. It seemed they really had no idea of who he was with, or what sex that person was. So there were still those in the dark then, okay. She played along for her partner, but that wasn't going to stop her asking him questions about why he was still keeping him and Callen a secret from them. Surely he had some friend's among the police force he wanted to tell about his relationship, right?

Her thoughts, though were soon taken over with the case, checking the crime scene to see if there was anything the cops missed while leaving Deeks to go through the CCTV.

"They waited for the guard to make his rounds, jimmied the door down the hall, came right in, walked out the same way." she said as she approached Deeks who was standing at the guard station with his phone in his hand.

"Okay, so that is there. We also have them on camera here, here and here. It's a closed circuit DVR deck, but its low resolution. They're wearing caps and they're turned away from the camera. Wow bad guys one, cops zero." Deeks replied pointing out the images on the screen behind him. Not that they were likely to do them any good. Typical. When he turned to Kensi he held up his phone as he spoke once more. "Downloading." Maybe Eric or Nell could get something from the footage.

As he waited for his phone to finish getting the info they needed Deeks couldn't help but look around at the dead bodies that were lying in the halls. It really did bring home the fact that they could die. At any time, any one of them could be gone. G could be killed, or him, or Kensi or hell even Sam, and there was nothing they would be able to stop it if and when the time came.

"Funny isn't it? A thousand ways to die." He said without humour trying to get his mind away from the idea of losing the man he loved, or any of those who he had become close to over the months he had been working with them.

"Only two ways to go, though, cremated or buried." Kensi responded simply. In this job, death was a part of life, and it was one she had come to accept, to some degree at least. Though she wasn't in love with a fellow agent. She couldn't imagine how Deeks felt at the idea of anything happening to Callen, or vice versa for that matter.

"Not me. I don't wanna be buried and I certainly don't wanna be burned." Deeks replied in a serious tone of voice, making Kensi frown.

"But you will have to choose. Casket or urn?" She responded thinking that maybe it shouldn't be her having this conversation with her partner. Surely this was something he should discuss with his other half, and maybe he had. Maybe he and Callen had had this talk and had a plan all set out, but she doubted it. Especially considering the two men in question. She couldn't see either of them thinking of sitting for that talk, ever.

"Nope. I'm going for cryogenic suspension. Frozen in a suspended state of animation and then thawed out when they have the medical technology to bring me back." Deeks stated.

Why was Kensi not surprised by this outrageous claim? Probably because this was Deeks she was talking to. She had come to learn that very little out of his mouth now surprised her. Though for some reason she couldn't get the idea that if Deeks died and was put in suspended animation, then Callen would keep him in his house. He would become the only furniture there while Callen sat and waited for his partner to come back to him. Oh now, that was almost more disturbing than the thoughts she had had about them in bed together earlier. She really needed to stop imagining her partner's love life.

Turning her mind away from those thoughts she came back with a joke, something to get her head from the disturbing image of Callen going old and grey as he stared at a frozen Deeks. It sounded like some doggy plot for a movie. Not that she was going to mention that to her partner, she knew if she did he would no doubt spend the rest of the day talking about it. That was something she did not need. Therefore she instead said "can we keep you in the office? With a little viewing window like an aquarium. That would be so cool."

"You mock me now, 20 years from now I'm gonna come back, and you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna marry daughter, or son." Deeks responded grabbing his phone and walking round the guard station so they could go and find the rest of the team. Though as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised just how wrong they actually were. That would be beyond creepy, even for him.

"Oh that is awkward." Kensi replied with a shiver at the idea. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Nah, it's creepy. Plus G would still be around, he could be my sugar daddy. I bet he would still look hot all old and wrinkly. I could help him by giving him sponge baths." Deeks responded smirking at how grossed out his partner was getting at his words.

"That is so much worse. Stop." Kensi begged, even though she knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon. He was painting a far to detailed picture for her mind's liking.

"No, that's true love. I could help him with his walker to the early bird special." Deeks continued, expanding his theme. Though in truth while he could imagine G old and wrinkled, he also imagined himself there right alongside him, his luscious locks having turned grey with age. The love they had for each other still shining through after all their years together as they went round to Sam's to play with his grandkids. Yeah, that was a future Deeks wanted.

At that point the two of the came to the room that Sam and Callen were exiting, and Deeks decided it would probably be best that G didn't hear what it was he and Kensi had just been discussing.

"Hi." He said instead smiling at the man he loved who raised his eyebrow at him. Callen wasn't stupid, Marty had his guilty caught in the act face on, the only question was, what were he and Kensi talking about before he came out of the room?

"Anything on the vic?" Sam asked unable to read Deeks as his partner could. Which was definitely for the best in his mind.

"Ask Callen's sugar-baby." Kensi replied smirking as she caught the death glare her partner sent her out of the corner of her eye. Though she made sure to look straight at Sam as if she saw nothing.

"Should I ask?" Callen asked even though he had no idea what was going on, he could see the slightly colouring of Marty's cheeks at her words. And he wasn't so out of touch with the world not to know what a sugar-baby was. But he wasn't that much older that Marty, I mean nine years, really wasn't that much of a difference, was it? Plus he really didn't have enough money to be classed a sugar-daddy, and he doubted he ever would. Not on a federal agents salary at any rate.

"I wouldn't. I talked to LAPD and they're more than happy to hand over the case. The report says it was a home invasion gone bad. Yusef Afzal was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. He was hit, he fell and then died." Deeks answered trying to steer the conversation away from his partner's words.

"And then half autopsied." Kensi continued for him before Sam took up the retelling.

"Then stolen."

"It's a bad day, even for a dead guy." Callen said with a shake of his head. There was something going on here, and they needed to find out what.

Before anything more could be said, Sam's phone vibrated with a text from ops. "Eric found the van." He read, referring to the coroner's van that had been stolen to transport the body.

"Kensi, take my sugar-baby here and check it out, will you?" Callen responded turning to the female agent and taking immense pleasure from the way his lover's eyes widened at his words.

"Sugar-baby? Really? That's what you're going with? Okay. But if we're gonna do a nickname maybe we should do something cool. Like sexy? Or, uh, hot-rod?" Deeks suggested as Kensi pulled him down the corridor, really not wanting to hear any of the other nicknames he could come up with for himself from his boyfriend.

"Hot-rod?" Sam asked turning to look at Callen with a raised eye-brow. Cos really? That was the guy he was in love with? The one who wanted him to call him hot-rod?

"Don't go there." Callen advised sensibly. He could come up with many names for Marty, but none of them, would he ever use in public thank you very much. And he would never call him hot-rod. Never, ever in a million years.

"I not gonna. But you know, if you need an out, I'm sure we can find a way of getting rid of the body. There's is a whole desert out there, and we all know how much he loves the desert." Sam replied with a chuckle at the look on his partners face at the idea of calling his lover hot-rod.

"I don't think we're there quite yet. But thanks." Callen responded dryly. He liked how he and Sam could banter about his relationship without any awkwardness now. It felt right, it felt good. With that in mind he turned back to the case, to find out what the hell was going on with Yusef Afzal.

* * *

Kensi waited until she started driving before deciding there was no time like the present to find out why Deeks had behaved the way he had around the LAPD.

"So have you told your friends about you and Callen?" She asked deciding to start simply.

"Er, Fern? You were there." Deeks responded, deciding not to mention the friends he had outside of NCIS. The ones he hadn't in fact yet told about him and G, mainly because he wasn't sure he was ready for the man he loved to meet them. Not that he didn't trust G, it was more them he didn't trust. Kip would be the worst, and he really wasn't sure he was ready for those two to meet, like ever.

"No. I mean the ones from LAPD." Kensi continued after hitting his arm for once more calling her Fern. She would get him to understand not to call her that one day.

"Kensilina, I don't have any friends in the LAPD. You know that." Deeks replied in his usual flippant tone using all of his best avoidance tactics to get out of giving her a straight answer. He hadn't really thought about it before, but whereas all of G's friends and family knew about them, none of his did. Not those that were just his friends at any rate. Hmm, it seems their roles had been reversed. Wow, weird.

"What about Steve? Monty's handler? Does he know?" Kensi pressed on. I mean Deeks had to be friends with him right? They shared a dog after all.

"I haven't told him, but I'm sure he isn't blind." Deeks replied, knowing full well that Steve knew exactly who he was in a relationship with now, not that G and he had met yet. But he was sure they would at some point.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked completely confused by that question. What had Steve seen that would give away the fact Deeks and Callen were together? Or was that something else she really didn't want to think about?

"There is a very obvious photo of me and G together on the bookcase, one I think someone you know took." Deeks responded with a roll of his eyes. She had been with him when he had printed the picture out, surely she didn't think he had hidden it away somewhere that no one could see it right? I mean what would be the point of that?

"Right." Kensi nodded. Okay that made a lot of sense. Then she thought of another group of people that she wondered if Deeks had told. A group of people he never really talked about. "What about your family?" She asked carefully. Not sure how he would respond to that after the comments he had made about his father in the past.

"No." was Deeks one words response.

"Why not?" Kensi asked before she could stop herself, then felt she could have kicked herself. She knew he didn't like to talk about them, I mean she wasn't that forth coming with information on her own family. She needed to stop prying. She was just about to say that it didn't matter when Deeks sighed and turned to look at her.

"I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but she can be a little… intense." He replied, trying to find the right word to describe his mom. Intense was the only one he could come up with. She was unique, and had been through a lot of shit in her life, and she loved him and he loved her. It was just… she could be a lot to take. He wasn't sure G was ready for that, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that either if he was being truthful.

"And by intense you mean?" Kensi asked wondering for the first time just what Deeks mom was like. What sort of woman it was that had brought up her partner.

"Take me and times it by a gazillion, and you might be getting close." Deeks answered simply. He knew he could be a lot to handle at times, so he was sure his partner would understand what he meant by that sentence.

"Wow, okay, that's… intense. Won't she approve of you and Callen?" Kensi asked wondering if that was why he hadn't told her. Because she was sure that as Callen loved him, he would be happy to deal with his mom. He had never had a family after all, surely he would be happy to be taken into the Deeks fold.

"What? No, the complete opposite. Five seconds after meeting G, She'll no doubt start asking when we're moving in together and gonna adopt a child, or something like that. I would prefer not to have G running away from me as fast as he can." Deeks replied without thought, already hearing the questions his mom would fire at G if and when they met. Oh yeah, that could not go well. He could imagine the panicked look in his boyfriend eyes just as he made some excuse and ran.

"But you'll have to tell her some time." Kensi reasoned, surely it would be best to get it over with now right? That way at least his mom wouldn't be hurt to find out he had been in a long term relationship and not told her about it.

"I know, and I will, you know, in a few years when we're ready to answer her questions." Deeks replied simply. It made perfect sense to him.

Kensi knew not to push it any further and therefore turned her mind to the words Deeks had spoken, and something popped out at her making her smirk slyly as she innocently asked "so you think you and Callen will someday get a kid?"

"Okay. Wow. Now you're doing it. I didn't say that." Deeks yelped, his eyes widening at how she had taken his words. Him and G having kids? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Okay maybe once or twice he had idly wondered if they would maybe one day settle down together, but that didn't mean he had it planned out. Sure he had always wanted kids, but… no. He needed to stop this conversation right now.

"But you've thought about it? I mean you must have, you're the one who brought it up." Kensi replied smirking even more as she pulled her car into park and watched as Deeks jumped out as quickly as he could as he spoke.

"Whoa, look we've arrived. Enough about my love life, let's get back to the case shall we?" With that he resolutely turned his mind back to what it was they were doing there. "It's not much of a plan. Steal a body, steal a van, drive four blocks and abandon the van. I mean, this is completely nonsensical." Deeks desperately said as he pulled out his gun, any way of getting Kensi of her previous topic of conversation.

It seemed to work, of course the fact that the van was rigged to blow and did just as that as soon as they opened the doors helped a great deal as well. Hmm, maybe they had a plan after all.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank kirallie, Guest, girl who loves reading, Petunia3116 and thewatchtower300341 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 12 'Overwatch'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have used from the show.**

* * *

Callen met Deeks and Kensi as they walked back through the door of the mission, and while he eyes passed quickly over the female agent, their main focus was on the man he loved.

"You good?" He asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. When he had heard the van had exploded he first panicked thought was to make sure Deeks was okay.

"We're fine G. Nothing like a quick dash away from a bomb to get the blood pumping in the morning." Deeks replied though his smile was soft as he saw the underlying fear in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Ha-huh." Callen responded still not looking away from the younger man, not sure he was completely convinced that he was in fact uninjured.

Though his staring was interrupted by a cough coming from his partner. One that sounded very much like the words "over-protective." But Callen decided to ignore that and instead turned so they could all go upstairs to ops and see what Eric had discovered about their mysterious missing body.

Which it turned out was pretty much nothing. The guy was the most boring guy ever, and the only thing they could come up with was the idea that maybe he wasn't who it was calmed he was. That maybe Yusef Afzal was a deep cover. Therefore Kensi and Deeks were sent out to see what they could discover from the man's house. To see if they could find anything which would explain why firstly the guy had been killed, and secondly why his body had been taken.

* * *

Walking up the house of the victim Deeks recounted what he had read in the LAPD crime report about the home invasion that had cost the man his life. Though as they entered they found a whole new aspect to the case that neither he nor Kensi expected. Inside was Yusef's girlfriend, well if they wanted intel on the guy, who better to ask than the woman who was in a relationship with him? Deeks felt a bit mean playing the role of bad cop on a woman who had just lost her partner, but one of them needed to do it. Needed to find out the secrets Yusef held which could have caused this to happen.

But then she said one sentence that made his head spin. It was something he hadn't ever really thought about. In fact it hadn't even crossed his mind as something he needed to even consider. But as soon as she said the words, his world turned upside down.

"Does your partner hide anything from you?" Yusef's girlfriend asked with such an earnest expression, as if the idea of someone in a relationship keeping secrets was beyond her. Deeks couldn't get his head around it.

He couldn't help the deep breath he took at those words as his mind, unbidden by him, turned back to a tin box on the mantle of G's home. The one he had covered up at New Year, and the one he still had no idea what it contained. Letting his eyes stray to Kensi, he wondered how to answer the question. He could play if off, use her keeping secrets from him, or he could answer honestly and hope to gain this woman's trust, even if it did reveal more than he wanted to his partner. More than he wanted to himself as well.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does." He responded in an even tone after all a beat of silence, it was the best way to get the woman to talk.

Kensi could help the raise of her eyebrows at those words from her partner. She had thought Callen and Deeks were solid, yet here he was saying Callen kept secrets from him? Okay, so Callen kept secrets from everyone, but from Deeks too? It was then it hit her. Was this the real reason he hadn't told his mom about the two of them? Was her partner unsure about Callen? Did he doubt his trust? Because there was no way Deeks could doubt Callen's love for him, even she could see that that could never be questioned… But Callen's trust? That was a whole different ball game. She knew her team leader enough to know that. But now was not the time to think about those things. Instead she turned back to their victim's girlfriend and continued to find out what she could about the man they were investigating, hoping that something she told them would help find his killers. But all they while they talked she couldn't help running the questions through her mind about Deeks and Callen.

* * *

It wasn't until they were on their way back to ops that she decided to broach the subject to Deeks. He had brought it up himself, therefore there was no way he could think that she would forget it for a minute. She had seen in his eyes that he was being completely honest after all.

"Callen keeps secrets from you?" Kensi asked, looking at her rather too quiet partner as she drove.

"G keeps secrets from everyone." Deeks answered with his usual deflection techniques, though he knew it was pointless, and in truth his heart wasn't really in it. His mind was too busy trying to wrestle with the thoughts it had discovered so far during this, seemingly unrelated to his relationship, case. wow who knew it would reveal so much about him and G?

"Is that why you haven't told your mom? Don't you trust him?" Kensi asked biting the bullet. It all made so much sense to her now. His argument earlier that he was worried that she would scare Callen away just didn't sit right with her. I mean Callen loved him, anyone can see that, so there was no way his mom would be able to get him to leave him. But not trusting him because he kept secrets? That made everything become crystal clear from where she was sitting. She just wondered if it was as clear when you were as close as Deeks was to the whole thing. And if not, then she would have to make sure she made him see the truth that she saw now.

"He loves me and I love him, Kensi." Deeks protested turning to stare at her with hard eyes. How could she question that?

"I know that. And it's not what I asked. Do you trust him?" Kensi asked again hoping to get through to him. Hoping that maybe she could at least start him thinking about what he had told her earlier, and about what he had revealed just now and how they were connected. There was no question there was a connection between the two, not in her mind. She just hoped Deeks saw it too. He needed to let Callen in if the other man was ever going to return the favour.

But rather than answer Deeks turned to look out of the window. Because Deeks realised that he couldn't answer that question. He was suddenly wondering what the answer was. Did he trust G? Yes, with his life and his heart without thought… but, did he trust G to share all of him with him? No, he didn't. But then he really couldn't say anything. Because as Kensi had so pointedly stated earlier, he wasn't trusting G with part of him either. He wasn't trusting G with his friends and his family, so could he really blame the guy from holding back on the things that were of most important to him?

Okay, so he hadn't even gone with G to his sister's grave yet, or more to the point G hadn't ever asked him to do so. But then again, the counter to that was he hadn't told his mom about the man he loved. Oh man, when did this become so freaking complicated? Oh yeah, when he fell in love with G Callen, that was when. But then, he had always known it wouldn't be easy. He had just thought that he would be the open one, the one willing to share in the hopes that G would follow when he was ready. When G knew he could trust him with his secrets and the deepest thoughts and feelings of his soul. But here he was, holding back. There was no way he could expect G to share anything until he did first. He had always known that this relationship would be one where he lead and G would follow… so the question was, was he ready to lead in this next step?

* * *

By the time they returned the case had started to progress at a much faster pace, what with discovery of the navy tracking system called Overwatch. And the fact that someone had hijacked it to track American citizens. Yeah, that wasn't so good. But on the up side, when they finally got to the end of the case and the recovered the medical chemicals that could be used to make a dirty bomb, that was definitely one for the win column, even if they had only managed to reclaim three out of four canisters.

* * *

At the end of the day, when G went to talk to Rose and tell her about the conclusion of the case and how she had manged to help them stop the sale of the chemicals, Deeks decided to go home.

He had spent the day, or at least when he wasn't fighting for his life or trying to solve the case, thinking about the startling revelations that had come his way. Therefore making his way into his apartment he fed Monty before going to sit on his couch, pulling his phone from his pocket as he stared at it. He needed to decide what he wanted from his and G's relationship now, needed to decide whether he was ready to trust him in the hopes that the older man would follow his example. Though in truth he had come to realise that there was not really anything to decide. He wanted to know everything about G, he wanted to go with him to his sister's grave, to be there for him as he honoured the girl he could barely remember. But if he wanted that then he needed to let G in too.

Therefore taking a deep breath he tried to relax back into the cushions as he pressed the number he needed to call. It was time to let G in.

He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be answered or not, but that was solved for him by the person he was calling answering on the second ring, and he could help the smile that appeared on his face at the sound of the voice on the other end, or the way the tension left his body as he spoke.

"Hey mom…"


	79. Chapter 79

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank I Feel Possessed, sarainichol13, sgc2602, LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, French fan (Guest), kirallie and sarainichol13 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's a long one. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen pulled into the parking lot of Marty's building, trying to sort through the thoughts that were going through his mind. It kept jumping between different things, the first being the fact that one of the canisters of chemicals was out there somewhere, with someone who would no doubt use it against the country he risked his life to protect. It felt like he had failed to do his job properly knowing that, despite Hetty's assurance that they would work it out. He was worried they wouldn't work it out in time. Then there was a slight irritation and embarrassment at the fact Hetty had indeed beaten him up the climbing wall without even breaking a sweat. Damn her. How was it she was so good?

Oh he knew she had only agreed to the challenge at the end of the day in the hopes of taking his mind of the problems in it. And it had worked, for a few minutes. But now they were back. Which brought him to the last thing on his mind, though this one was much more personal in nature. He couldn't remove the image of Marty being thrown off the bridge by the bad guy he had been chasing, from his mind. Sure when Nell had shown them all the security footage in ops he had chuckled along with Sam and Kensi as they made jokes at his lover's expense. He knew it was all in good fun, just as Marty did. But the thought wouldn't leave his mind that if Marty hadn't been so quick thinking as to come up from the water with his gun in hand, he wouldn't be there now. Why was it always Marty getting into these dangerous situations? Sure, he didn't have all the training the rest of the team did, but Sam had given him a solid foundation it the basics…

And yet, it was still always Marty who came of worse whenever they confronted the enemy. He really didn't like it. But he wasn't sure what to do, because he knew if Marty was any other team member he would get Kensi and Sam to come down hard on him, get him up to scratch. But he couldn't do that, because Marty was the man he loved. The man he was in relationship with and he really didn't want to piss him off. Oh yeah, this dilemma was a clear example of why he had tried to never have relationships with co-workers. Not that that really mattered now. No he was going to have to do something about this himself, maybe he could give Marty some pointers, a bit of extra training under the guise of not wanting him to get hurt. Of course he knew that if Sam ever found out then he would never let him live it down, but hey that was a much better outcome than the possibility of anything happening to Marty. Just the thought was enough to make him feel cold all over and his heart to miss a beat. No there was no way he could ever deal with anything happening to his man.

But right now he needed to get out of the car and go and see said man in person. Make sure he really was okay after his unplanned dip in the canal. So climbing out of the car and trying to put all the worries from his mind Callen instead wondered if Marty was cooking or if they were going to have take-out. He kind of hoped for the latter. He could think of nothing better than curling up on the couch with Marty in his arms right then, and he couldn't exactly do that when the guy was busy in the kitchen. He loved the domesticity of Marty cooking them dinner, but tonight he just wanted to hold him.

* * *

He got to the door and without thought pulled out his lock picks to open it, even if he did have a key of his own. It was habit more than anything else. As he moved into the apartment he was greeted by Monty who insisted he give his ears a rub before he let him move further down the corridor. Though the dog was also being surprisingly quiet, not that Callen noticed. Not until he heard Marty's voice coming from the living room. Callen frowned as he wondered if he had people round, and he wondered if the younger man would want him to just walk in on whoever it was. But as he stood and listened he realised he could only hear Marty's voice, though he appeared to be having a conversation. He must be on the phone. Therefore making his way to the doorway Callen leaned against the frame and watched as the man he loved stood with his back to him, running a hand through his hair and spoke into his cell.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He really is dead." Marty said with exasperation. He had called him mom to tell her about G, but once he got speaking to her and she reprimanded him for not calling her in months, which had taken a good 10-15 minutes, he realised he hadn't actually told her about his dad either. He had always intended to make the call, he just never got round to it. Oops. Oh she was so going to kill him. So rather than discussing his relationship, he had found himself explaining what he knew.

Callen on the other hand raised his eyebrow at that sentence. Who was dead, and who was Marty talking to?

"How do you know for sure?" Roberta Deeks asked down the line, still finding it hard to process the fact her ex-husband, the one who she had allowed to hurt her child, was dead. She had never truly forgiven herself for the fact that Martin had to pull a gun on his own father to stop him. She should have been stronger, protected her boy better. But to now find out Gordon John Brandell was dead? And to hear it come from her son, who she knew didn't have any contact with him either… how did he know?

"A friend of mine found out when he was looking for him." Deeks answered simply, though he could feel his hands getting sweaty at the fact he had just described G to his mom as a friend. Because he was so much more than that, he needed to tell her. He needed to get off this topic of conversation and onto the real reason he had called, he just wasn't sure how to do it. Oh he knew she would be okay with him dating guy, but he was still worried about what she would do. He would not put it past the woman to turn up on his doorstep tomorrow after he shared his news, and he was so not ready for that to happen.

"And why was your friend looking for him?" Roberta snapped, worried that maybe someone who didn't know the truth had tried to stick their nose in and get him to rebuild his relationship with his father.

"Because he wanted to make sure he wasn't anywhere near me. He can be kinda… protective." Deeks replied not being able to stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he thought over the scene earlier that day when he had returned from the bombed van. Yeah, G could be very protective of him, and Deeks would have it no other way.

"Are you sure he's just a friend Martin? Because it sounds to me like someone has a crush on you." Roberta responded smiling now. She could hear the softer tone of her son's voice, and she could tell that he liked this man, whoever he was. But have no fear, she was going to find out.

"Mom." Deeks groaned rolling his eyes at her teasing tone, but at least they were now on the right topic of conversation. "Fine. He's my boyfriend." He finished with, wincing slightly at how childish that sounded, but what other word could he use?

"And how long have you been in this relationship Martin?" Roberta asked her eyes lighting up at the idea that her son had found someone he cared enough about that he was actually telling her about him. It was past time in her mind. She wanted him to fall in love and be happy, to find someone he could share his life with. He deserved it so very much.

"A few months." Deeks mumbled hoping she wouldn't pick up on the words. Because he knew what was coming if she did. She was gonna be pissed he hadn't told her about G from the start. Yeah okay, maybe Kensi had had a point, maybe he should have called him mom before now to tell her about him and G.

"Is that why you haven't called? You been too busy to talk to your own mother?" Roberta asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she put emphasis on the word busy. She wasn't cross with him like Deeks assumed she would be. She was more inclined to be happy that he had finally found someone, to worry about him not calling her earlier. She knew her son was very private, and he didn't tell her half of the things that happened in his life. So when he did share news with her she knew it had to be important to him.

Deeks just groaned. How did his mom make that sound so dirty? It might have been better if she chewed him out instead of that comment. I mean she was his mom.

At that sound from her son Roberta chuckled before turning back to the questions in her mind. She wanted to know everything she could about Martin's man. "What's his name?"

"G." Deeks replied simply. Not that he thought for a minute he would get away with simple answers, but he was gonna give it his best shot.

"What kind of name is that?" Roberta asked with a frown. G was not a name, it was a letter for god's sake. Didn't the guy have a really name?

"His." Deeks responded, but while it was only one word, he said it in such a tone that his mom knew to leave that question well enough alone. Fine, she had other things she needed to know after all.

"Do you love him?" She asked hoping that the answer was yes and that his affection was returned.

"Yeah, with all my heart." Deeks answered smiling as his eyes found the photo which was now framed sitting on the bookcase in front of him. He still hadn't turned round to discover his audience. The one that was very keen to hear Deeks half of the conversation even if he didn't know what his lover's mom was asking.

"What's he like? Does he treat you right?" came Roberta's next questions. She wanted to make sure her son was not making the mistakes she had made when she had been young and stupid. When she had believed the lies his father had told her.

"Yes. He's sexy, funny, quiet, protective," as Deeks was listing G's qualities he finally turned round only to find the man in question leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on his face. Damn him for being able to move so quietly. Therefore his list changed slightly "a softy when he isn't being a pain in the ass, oh and he's also a superspy."

"I am not a spy." Callen grumbled. He hadn't meant to say anything, not wanting to interrupt the conversation Marty was having with his mom, but he couldn't let him tell her that. He didn't want the woman, who in his mind was the closest thing he was going to get to a mother-in-law, thinking that.

"Is he there? Right now?" Roberta asked as her ears picked up some unintelligible words in the background. She hadn't heard her son going to answer the door or anything, and she doubted the man had been there at the start of the conversation. So… that must mean he had a key to Martin's apartment. It was very serious then, good.

"Yep." Deeks confirmed smiling at the man in question as he answered her.

"Let me talk to him Martin." She demanded. She couldn't' wait to find out more about this man who meant so much to her boy.

"I don't think so mom. In fact I had better go-" Deeks quickly back tracked, trying to think of a way to get off the phone quickly, without hurting her. He really would prefer to keep G and his mom away from each other for as long as possible. He didn't want her scaring him off.

"Fine. I'll met him when I come down for the weekend instead." Roberta replied with determination already planning her journey to visit her son.

"No, no. Mom, no need for you to come visit. We'll probably be working this weekend anyway so we couldn't spend any time with you, and the apartment really isn't big enough-" Deeks rushed to say his eyes widening in fear at the idea of her turning up. But before he could come up with any more excuses as to why his mom should definitely not visit, the phone was snatched out of his hand and he could do nothing but watch with growing alarm as G raised it to his ear.

"Hello Mrs Deeks." Callen said amiably as he side stepped away from Marty to make sure he was out of reach of the phone. He didn't trust the look on the younger man's face and he felt he might just try and grab it back. And while they both knew Marty would lose, he wasn't sure that was quite the right impression to give to his lover's mother the first time they spoke.

"Who's this?" Roberta asked, though there really could only be one answer. But maybe he would give her a proper name rather than just a letter.

"G Callen at your service." Came the reply. Well it was more than just a letter at least, she was getting somewhere.

"So you're my boy's boyfriend are you?" She asked trying to put a commanding and scary tone in her voice. After all aren't men supposed to be scared of their mother-in-law's? She wanted to make sure she gave the right impression.

"I am." Callen answered smirking as he silently added a ma'am at the end. He didn't think he should say that out loud though.

"You care for him?" Roberta asked going straight to the questions she needed answering from the man who meant so much to her Martin.

"He's the most important person in the world to me." Callen replied without thought as he stared into the blue eyes he loved so much. And as he stared he could see them light up with the blinding smile Marty was giving him due to his words. But hey, they were nothing short of the truth. he may not be able to say out loud that he was in love with the guy, that word still got stuck in his throat, but he could say that.

"Good. You make sure you treat him right." Roberta responded nodding to herself. He loved her Martin just as much as her son loved him. That was all that really mattered in her mind.

"Always." Callen stated with complete conviction in his voice. He would never do anything to hurt Marty.

"You cook G Callen?" Roberta asked changing the conversation just as her son did. Taking it in a direction where he couldn't see what the end game was or the relevance to what they had been discussing. He loved that she was so similar to her son. It showed him just how close they really were, even if he had never heard of her until tonight. He briefly wondered why that was, but pushed the thought from his mind as he turned back to the conversation and the question he had been asked.

"No. In fact Marty refuses to let me near the kitchen in case I burn down his building." He replied with a chuckle.

"When I visit I'll show you how to make his favourite lasagne. He won't argue with me." Roberta stated, already looking forward the idea of spending time with this man, finding out about him as she taught him how to take care of the one they both loved.

"Sounds good, I'd like that." Callen agreed readily, though he hoped she would let him stick to chopping things. He was good with knives after all, though he used them less on vegetables and more on people, but still… same principle right?

"I'm looking forward to meeting you." Roberta said smiling down the line. He hadn't said much, but the warmth in his voice and the way he spoke about Martin, she could see what it was that had made her son fall in love with him.

"The feeling is mutual." Callen replied sincerely, he really couldn't wait to meet the woman who had brought up Marty Deeks. Had helped shape him into the man he loved with all his heart.

"So I'll see you this weekend?" Roberta asked cheekily. She knew Martin had told her they were working, but she was pretty sure that was just some excuse. If this G Callen said she could come, she knew her son would not be able to say no.

But Callen knew exactly what she was doing, and there was no way he would go against what Marty wanted. Therefore he responded in an easy tone. "We are actually working then Mrs Deeks, but I'm sure we both can take some time off soon and work something out."

"Okay, just make sure that you look after Martin for me." Roberta admitted defeat. Maybe they really were working, she couldn't see this man lying to her.

"I will." Callen answered with a smile.

"Good, now hand me back to my son."

With that Callen handed the phone back over to Marty before going to pick up his bag which he had dropped by the door and took it into the bedroom, leaving Marty to talk to his mom without an audience.

"I like him. He has a nice voice." was the first thing Roberta said when she knew her son was back on the line.

"He does, he has even nicer eyes." Deeks smirked as he watched G's retreating back. He knew he had heard him by the way he turned and winked at him before continuing out of the room.

"Well go on then, go be with you boyfriend. But I expect you to arrange some vacation time soon, or I will come down there." Roberta stated, knowing that she was unlikely to get anything more from her son while G Callen was there. But she was determined to meet the man soon, then she would find out everything she wanted to know. And she wanted to know a lot.

"Yes mom. See you soon. Bye." Deeks replied agreeing to arranging some vacation, though when they would be able to get it he had no idea. But he would try, if only to stop her turning up on his doorstep unannounced.

"Goodbye Martin."

With that Deeks hung up his phone and collapsed onto the couch leaning back to stare at the ceiling. He had to confess, that had gone a lot better than he had thought it would. He was surprised that Callen had been so calm as he talked to his mom. He wondered what she had said to him, his answers hadn't told him much, expect you know, that he was the most important person in G's world. Hmm, yeah, he definitely liked that answer.

"So that's your mom." Came G's voice from the doorway causing him to sit up and smile at the other man with a large grin as the words once more went through his mind.

"Yeah. She didn't say anything embarrassing did she?" Deeks asked pulling himself together. He probably looked really goofy right about now.

"No, I think she's saving that for our first face to face meeting." Callen answered with a smirk as he moved to sit on the couch and pulling Marty into his arms before he leaned back.

"Oh god." Deeks groaned, but he went easily towards the man he loved and settled down with his back to him and his head resting on G's shoulder so he could see his face as they continued to talk.

"I like her. She's a nice woman." Callen said smiling as he placed a gentle kiss on Marty's forehead before resting his cheek against his hair.

"Thanks." Deeks replied. He hadn't realised how much he had wanted to hear those words from G until he had spoken them and they had caused a warmth to spread through him. He was so glad that they got on.

"So dinner? Take-out?" Callen asked already moving to grab his phone from his pocket and call for a pizza.

"Hell yeah.. I ain't cooking now." Deeks answered without thought.

"Good, cos I don't want to let you go just yet." Callen replied tightening his hold on the man in his arms. The place he had wanted him to be ever since the start of their case.

With that Deeks smiled as he snuggled closer to G, turning in his arms so he could lie there listening to the beat of his heart and his calm breathing. Trying to say without words how happy he was, and how much telling his mom had lifted a weight he hadn't known had been on his shoulders. It was strange. He hadn't really considered telling her, but it had been at the back of his mind all the time. He could admit that now. But it was done and it had worked out really well. As such he allowed himself to relax in the arms of the man he loved. Oh yeah, this was definitely the best way to spend their evening.

And that was something Callen agreed with completely. It was then he let his mind go other what had happened since he had returned to Marty's home. He admitted to himself that it had been a shock to listen to Marty talking to his mom, he had never really considered what relationship he had with her. In fact he had had no idea if she was a life or dead, but now he knew that they were close. That Marty loved his mom. It was nice and normal talking to her, just as he would expect it to be talking to the man he loved's family. But… it was also strange, because he had never had a relationship where that was normal before. Where he had talked to his partner's parents, or met his family. It strange and new and he couldn't wait to do more of the normal things people take for granted when in a relationship. It was exciting and new and for the first time in a long time made him feel like he was actually living in the world, not just protecting it from danger. It was perfect remedy for the chaotic thoughts he had had when he had arrived, just like the man in his arms was.


	80. Chapter 80

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Reader (Guest), Scififan33, JackSam, JAZ (Guest), French fan (Guest), Petunia3116 and lulu625 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So firstly, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life happened as it does. Secondly the first part of this mentions season 2, episode 13 'Archangel', but the rest is set in at the beginning of episode 14 'Lockup'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The week since the call to Deeks mom had gone the same as most weeks in their line of work. A national security case that involved the leak of pentagon documents that they needed to recover. Though the fact that the one doing the leaking got killed while Sam was trying to protect him had been harder to bare, just as the discovery of what the information he had being trying to leak was. Because it had been a list of service personnel that had died in classified missions. They all found a lump appearing in their throats as the pictures came up on the big screen in ops. All found the tribute that had been created was one that needed to be watched, even it was just them who saw it. At least someone had seen the names, and not just the numbers that were given to the fallen.

In fact the only other thing that was noteworthy that week was how Sam had somehow, Callen still couldn't quite work out how, but had somehow convinced him to have a rematch on the climbing wall against Hetty. More than one in fact, and of course he lost them as he had done the first. Damn his partner for his competitive streak and causing the same streak to come out in him. Though he did come to his senses at the end of the case when Hetty was trying to get him to go again. It was time to admit defeat and go home to Marty, with maybe a side drink with his partner to make sure he really was okay after everything that had happened.

And so the days went on. Marty and G happy together, and the team doing what it needed to do to protect the country. Everything was good, and when she looked back Hetty would curse herself for not seeing it as the calm before the storm. The lull which proceeded what was to come.

It all started with a peaceful morning when Callen decided to visit his sister's grave. He hadn't been to see her in a while, due to cases and spending time with Marty and Sam. It was time to make sure it was okay, he was the only family she had after all. The only one to bring her flowers and make sure the upkeep was done properly.

When he entered the kitchen ready to do just that before going into work, he found Deeks about to go for his usual morning run.

"Hey G. Wanna come with me?" Deeks asked with a smile as he gave his lover a kiss. He knew what the other man would say, but that didn't stop him asking him every time he went out. Because on occasion G did join him, though so far that had only been like twice since the being of the year. But you never know, stranger things have happened.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to see my sister this morning." Callen replied shaking his head at Marty's insistent attempts to get him to go running with him. It wasn't his favourite form of exercise, he preferred to work out in the gym rather than pounding the pavements like both Marty and Sam seemed to enjoy doing. The only time he really ran was when he was chasing someone.

"Okay. I'll see you at work then." Deeks responded, forcing the smile to remain on his face even as he felt a sudden pain in his chest that Callen hadn't invited him to go with him. Not that he expected him to do so, but he really wished he would. Especially after he had spoken to his mom and everything. He had hoped that would lead to them being closer, but it seemed he was the only one thinking that.

"Sure." Callen replied grabbing Marty, threading his fingers through his hair as he gave him a proper, loving kiss before he let him go. He didn't know why, but he felt something was off. Maybe it was something in his lover's voice. he had no idea what it was, but he wanted to make sure that Marty knew just how much he cared about him. Wanted to make sure he knew that he still loved him.

When he pulled back Callen couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at the dazed look he had managed to create in Marty's eyes. Oh yeah. That was the best look he ever saw on Marty's face. Therefore without another word he left the apartment, turning his mind to what flowers he would collect for his sister's grave.

* * *

Later that morning, Deeks made it into the office after his run, feeling much better for it. Well, that and the post-it note with 'I love you' written on it he had found upon his return stuck to his draw.

Sam was already there, and he couldn't stop himself from raising his eyebrow when he saw Deeks come in alone without his partner at his side. That didn't happen very often, and when it did it was usually because G had been with him. So where was he now? But before he could try and think of a way to ask Deeks that question the detective answered it for him.

"He went to his sister's grave."

"Right." Sam nodded. Okay that certainly did explain why G wasn't with Deeks. He knew how private his partner was about visiting the only family he had. The sister he had forgotten about until a woman turned up using her name. He knew it was still raw and painful for G. That she was dead and he never got to know her properly.

With that both men sat down at the desks and started on their work in a compatible silence. A silence that was first broken by Kensi arriving, upset that her date from the previous night had cheated on her, and second by a phone call for Sam from Oakville prison. Telling him that Moe, the boy he had brought back from Sudan years ago, the boy who had been radicalised but had had a change of heart, had been beaten. There was no question in Sam's mind that he needed to get to the hospital to check on the boy he saw as family. Therefore without further thought he was out the door, leaving the two junior partners to each other's company.

Meanwhile Callen had moved from the cemetery to the boatshed. A toy solider had been left at his sisters grave, causing him to discover he had private things he needed to investigate. He needed to talk to Hetty without everyone else around, listening in, as he explained it to her. And this was the best place to do that. It didn't even cross his mind to call the man he loved and loop him in. This was about him and his family secrets, no one else was involved, so why would he consider telling them about it?

Callen was sitting on the couch watching the recording from the camera he had placed in a birdhouse by the grave when Hetty walked in.

"The boatshed and not my office. I'm intrigued, Mr Callen."

Callen waited for Hetty to sit before holding out the toy solider, saying as he did so "Left on my sister's grave."

"Huh. A Prussian hussar. Lead, hand-painted. Older than I am if I'm not mistaken. Significance?" She asked having inspected the object thoroughly. He knew her boy hadn't called her all the way down just to tell her show her this. There was a reason that this toy had been left there for him to find. But she had no idea what it was.

Taking a deep breath Callen started to explain. "When I was a kid, a man on a beach handed me a toy solider like that. It brought back the memory." He didn't know why it was so important, but something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to come out. Something telling him that this would unlock the secrets he held in his own head about who he was. Something that told him whoever had left this for him, knew the truth of his past, of his family, of his name.

At those words Hetty looked down at the toy in her hand. She hoped so very much she was wrong about when and where that memory had occurred. She hoped so much that her Callen didn't remember that day, so many years ago now, when she hadn't been there for him. Hadn't been there for his mother. But she could not let any of that show, not here and certainly not now.

"A message from someone in your past?" she asked instead, giving Callen a moment to tell her if he remembered more, but when he remained silent she carried on speaking. "Anyone of interest on the camera you hid in the birdhouse?" It was a question she would very much like the answer to. Because if this was a message, a warning, she needed to know. Needed a face to find, and keep well away from her boy.

"Two visitors." Callen replied pressing play on the recording so that it showed Hetty standing by his sister's grave with her hands in her pockets, obviously thinking of something.

"Hmm." Hetty responded with a sheepish smile, though she had known when she had visited that her boy would see.

At that Callen just looked at her, wanting something more to explain why she had been there. Of course she had been like a mother to him, but she had never known his sister, so why?

"A walk through the cemetery clears my mind, puts everything in perspective. Second visitor?" She answered his unvoiced question. This was the one she needed to know about to keep her boy safe.

Callen didn't say a word, just pressed play again to show a hooded figure laying something on the grave, keeping his face away from the camera. It was almost like he knew it was there.

"You know him?" Hetty asked turning to look at the man with her.

"No." Callen replied shaking his head even as he watched the figure walk away from his sister's grave. "But I almost met him. Once." he continued, remembering back to the man he had chased from the cemetery right after he had discovered his sister was buried there.

"The man you couldn't catch." Hetty said, understanding in her eyes. So many unanswered questions, she truly felt sorry for him, but she also wished he would leave it all alone.

At that Callen nodded as he spoke. "I think he wants to meet with me."

"Dangerous." Hetty replied shaking her head. She wanted to keep him as far away from this as possible, though she knew how hard that was going to be. He had an opportunity to find some answers, she knew he would not give that up. No matter what she said.

"Necessary." Callen countered with confirming her thoughts. He would not be swayed from his chosen course. The reason they were meeting here rather than her office now made even more sense. This was something Callen felt he needed to do on his own.

"I can't sanction it." Hetty responded, wishing that those words would stop him.

"I'm not asking you to. But I do have time owed." Callen replied. She was not going to stop him doing this, finding this man and hopefully discovering some more of the puzzle that was his life, his identity.

"Indeed you do, Mr Callen." Hetty nodded with an unheard sigh. She would give anything to keep him from the secrets he was going to find. She had done so much to protect him, but she knew she couldn't stop him… but maybe there was one who could. "Have you spoken to Marty about this?"

"No." Callen replied with a frown. Why was she asking that? This had nothing to do with them, and everything to do with him, and him alone.

"Do you not think you should?" Hetty asked with the raise of an eyebrow. But she did not say anything more, hoping Callen would see that if he was going to do this, he needed to talk to the man he loved and who loved him, the man who was such a big part of his life, and let him know.

"Hetty, I am doing this." Callen responded in a tone that brooked no arguments from her or anyone else.

"I understand, Mr Callen. But do you not think he needs to know? You are in a relationship with him. He deserves to know what is going on." She replied equally firmly. Because even if Mr Deeks could not change his boyfriends mind, he had the right to know where he was and what he was doing. And she knew that Mr Callen knew if the situation was revered, he would be the first who would want to be told.

"I'll call him." Callen conceded. She had a point. He always wanted to know all the details on the ops Marty ran for LAPD, and while this was not the same… she still had a point.

"That is all I ask." Hetty nodded before holding the toy soldier back out to the man opposite her with a few well-chosen final words.

"Don't get lead poisoning from this thing." She said as she stood to leave. She knew he understood the true meaning behind those words.

* * *

Deeks was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on paperwork while in truth he was frowning at the time. G should be here now, so where was he? Why was he late? Just then his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the man he loves name appear on the screen. Quickly standing and moving away from where Kensi would be able to hear him he answered the call.

"G. hey. Where are you?"

"Hi Marty. I'm at the boatshed." Callen replied a smile appearing on his face of its own accord at hearing the younger man's voice.

"Why?" Deeks asked confused about that. Because there was no reason for him to be there, they had no case, no suspects to interrogate. So… why?

"I needed to speak to Hetty." Callen replied wondering what to say to get Marty to understand what was going on. He had no idea what to say.

"Okay. What's going on G?" Deeks asked frowning at the hesitant tone in G's voice. He was getting worried now. Why would G go to the boatshed if he needed to speak to Hetty rather than her office? What had happened since he had seen him that morning?

"I'm taking a few days off. There is something I need to look into." Callen responded trying to find the right words to explain what was going on, without telling everything to the man he was talking to. It wasn't that he didn't want Marty to know, it was just… this wasn't something he could explain in one quick phone conversation. Especially as he didn't really understand it all himself, not yet.

"Do you need any help?" Deeks asked instantly. He wanted to be there for G in every way he could, and that included whatever this was.

Callen didn't even need to think about his answer to that question. "No. This is something I need to do on my own."

"What is it G? What are you going to do?" Deeks asked pushing down the hurt he felt at the figurative door G had just slammed in his face. When was he going to let him? When was he going to share the rest of his secrets with him?

"I can't talk about it on the phone, Marty. I'm sorry." Callen replied with genuine regret in his voice. He didn't want to be rude, but this was something he needed to do by himself, something he couldn't explain. Not now.

"That's okay. You can tell me tonight." Deeks responded with a slightly forced cheer. Though hoping that G would agree. That he would tell him what was going on when he saw him that evening. But his words were greeted by a noticeable silence from the man on the other end before he answered the non-asked question.

"I don't think I'll be done by then." Callen said in an even tone, not wanting to hurt Marty, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop looking for the answers he was hoping to find. Not until he got something.

"Right." Deeks nodded. So not only did he have no idea what G was doing, but he also had no idea when he was next going to see him. Well that was awesome wasn't it?

"I'll come by when I'm done." Callen promised the other man, giving him all he could. He needed to find these answers before he could do anything else. Needed to find the pieces to the puzzle that was G Callen.

At that Deeks sighed. He knew G was giving him all he could, and at least he had called him to let him know. That was a good thing right? He needed to be supportive and make sure that G didn't worry about him while he was off doing, whatever it was.

"Okay, just… stay safe yeah?"

"You too Marty. Can you keep an eye on Sam for me?" Callen asked, knowing that it was a tall order, but wanting to make sure someone he trusted had his partners back. And he trusted Marty to do that for him. To take that burden from his shoulders.

"I'll do my best. I love you." Deeks replied smiling down the line even though he knew he wouldn't get the words said back to him. He had long since stopped expecting them to be verbally returned by the man he was with.

"See you soon. Bye Marty." Callen responded, putting all he couldn't say into those words and hoping the younger man heard and understood that he was saying that he loved him too.

"Bye G." Deeks sighed as he heard the call cut off as G hung up. God he wished he knew more about what was going on, wished he could be there to have his boyfriends back. Wished there was someone who could be there to have his boyfriends back. He may have no idea of what situation G was walking into, but it didn't take a genius to know that it could be dangerous. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to the man who meant so much to him. But before he could go and find Hetty, to see if he could get answers from her, same returned and called him and Kensi to ops. It seemed they had work to do. He was going to have to put G from his mind as best he could, and hope to god he was able to look after himself. Oh he really hoped he would be able to do that.


	81. Chapter 81

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank JAZ (Guest), Petunia3116, French fan (Guest), elsje1967 and katniss12 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those for you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set in season 2, episode 14 'Lockup'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor do I own any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks stood in ops with Sam and Kensi, watching the surveillance footage of Moe being initiated into the terrorist group Warriors for Islam. He listened as Hetty explained that she had sent Nate into the prison to keep an eye on the boy Sam cared for. The boy he felt such a responsibility for. And all Deeks could think was that G should be there, his partner needed him, and as much as Deeks had promised to watch Sam's back, he could only do so much for the big guy. Therefore when they found out that the terrorist group was funding a business in West Hollywood, Deeks was more than happy to go and look into it. Anything to get his mind away from worrying about whatever it was his boyfriend was doing. But as he walked out of ops Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Where's Callen?" The senior agent asked, looking into his eyes as if he thought Deeks had the answer. If only he did. He had no clue where the man he loved was right then. But before he could even think of a way to answer that question Hetty did for him.

"Temporarily unavailable." She called from where she was standing by computers, causing Eric, Nell and Kensi all to turn to her with surprise. They didn't expect that response.

Sam on the other hand didn't look away from Deeks. He knew G wasn't on a case, so it had to be something personal. It looked like his partner was going lone wolf on them again and that never ended well. What Sam really wanted to know though, was how this typical behaviour of G Callen would affect the one who loved him the most. Because as far as he was aware this was the first time G had done anything like this since he and Deeks had gotten together. He really hoped whatever hare-brained scheme his partner was working on now didn't screw up the best thing that had ever happened to him. But as he stared into the detective's eyes, trying to read him, all he got back was blank look. Damn the kid was good. He had no idea what Deeks knew, or didn't know, nor what he was thinking.

"Keep him safe, Hetty." Deeks called out after a second too long silence as he stared Sam down. If G had wanted the big guy to know what he was doing he would have told him. Not to mention the fact that Deeks really didn't have much of a clue what was going on with the man he loved. In fact the only one's he was sure who did were Hetty and G himself. Pulling his arm from Sam's grip he turned back round and continued out of the door, Kensi at his heels. They had a job to do, so they had better go and do it.

* * *

Kensi sensibly kept her thoughts to herself on the drive over to the address Eric had given them. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but it was obvious Callen had gone off on his own. She didn't have any reason to be given details, she was not one of Callen's partners, she just hoped that the knowledge his lover was off doing other things wouldn't cause Deeks too much worry. She wanted to say something to help him, but she had no idea what. She just hoped by the time they arrived wherever it was they were going, Deeks would have his head back in the game. She did not want him to be distracted on this case, not when it involved Moe. She didn't want Sam blaming Deeks if anything else happened to the kid.

Pulling up outside a club called X-Pole, Kensi couldn't help but ask Deeks if he had the right address. Because who would think a terrorist group would own a place like this? but Deeks assured her it was correct, and they therefore made their way inside, only to be greeted by women practising pole dancing everywhere they looked.

"Oh, best assignment ever." Deeks muttered, not being able to keep his eye from watching the ladies moves. Purely because they were so artistic of course, and for no other reason at all.

"Behave or I'll tell Callen." Kensi smirked back at him, but she couldn't stop the relaxed feeling she got at knowing the Deeks she knew was back. Her partner was the same as he always was, and that was good.

"Hey, I can look." Deeks responded with a roll of his eyes at her threat, though in truth he doubted G would be too happy with him if ever did find out. But come on, he was only human, and no one could not look, right?

The partners made their way towards the desk, only for a woman who obviously worked there to approach them. "Can I help you?" She asked with the practised smile of one who worked in a customer orientated business.

"Hi, yes." Kensi replied before Deeks could get a word in. She knew how his mind worked, and there was no way he was going to make her do pole dancing while he did the investigating. No way in hell was she letting that happen. Nope, he could do the dancing, while she did the real work. Therefore she continued quickly while giving Deeks a sisterly punch on the arm as she spoke, hoping it would help their cover. "Uh, I'm Jennifer, and this here is my brother, Edward."

"Edward." Deeks agreed, though it wouldn't have been his choice of cover names. But it would do he guessed.

"He's shy, so he made me come down here with him, but he is dying to take your pole dancing class. I think he wants to surprise his special friend, Phil, with a birthday lap dance." Kensi continued, taking great delight in what she was doing. Even if it did put images in her head of things she didn't want to see. Namely her partner giving Callen a lap dance. Nope she definitely didn't want think about that. But as she listened to Deeks talk she couldn't stop them. Damn it.

"Anything for Phil. You know, a good lap dance really helps him come out of his shell." Deeks stated smiling at the woman in front of him even as he saw the grimace on his partners face. Well it was her fault, she started it all… though it was definitely an idea of what to get G for his birthday, of course then Deeks realised he didn't actually know when that was. Hmm, he was gonna have to find that out, but that was not something to think about now. No, he needed to concentrate on the case and not on G.

"Follow me, I'll give you a tour." The woman replied, smiling at Deeks, all the while thinking it was a shame he was gay and taken. It seemed all the good ones were.

"Absolutely." Deeks agreed moving to do just that as Kensi asked where the ladies room was. She had her job to do while Deeks did his. And she really didn't want to hear any more of the conversation he was going to have with the woman who ran this place. Especially as considering her partner, he would make sure to go into excruciating detail about all the things he wanted to do to Callen just to make her squirm. Yeah, no. She really didn't need to know.

It didn't take Kensi long to find the office, nor for her to get the information they needed, with the help of Eric of course. It seemed the club owned a van and a garage round back. Therefore once the tour was over, she and Deeks quickly made their way there. What they found though, was not so good. It seemed they had stumbled across a place where a truck bomb had been created, and they now had two days to find it, and stop it before anyone got hurt. Oh that sounded like fun.

It took most of the day, but they finally tracked the van to an abandoned warehouse, well Nell did at any rate. When they got inside they found two things. Firstly the guys in side had a machine gun, and weren't afraid to use it. Which was so not awesome in Deeks mind as he found himself having to draw the guys fire so Kensi could neutralize him. And second the bomb wasn't a terrorist attack, it was for a prison break. It seemed the leader of Warriors for Islam wanted his brother Abdul Habaza, out of Oakville prison.

* * *

That night when Deeks returned to his apartment he was so tried he did nothing more than fall into his bed. His mind barely registering that he was alone. It wasn't until the morning he felt the loss of G by his side.

When he woke it was to discover he was wrapped around the pillow G usually used. It was far too reminiscent of that time when G had run from their relationship because he was scared of getting too close for Deeks' liking. But no, G would be back when he was finished doing, whatever it was he was doing. And if he needed help he knew all he had to do was call and Deeks would be there for him. So trying to push the loneliness from his mind Deeks got up and got himself ready for work, though he was hit once more by G's absence at the lack of a post-it note waiting for him. He didn't know why, but he had thought, or more truthfully hoped, G might have snuck round while he slept just to let him know he loved him.

But he hadn't, and Deeks needed to deal with that. I mean it was just one night apart, no big deal right? They weren't living together, so it really shouldn't be a problem. Other people managed to spend time away from the one they loved easily enough, so why was he having such a problem with it? Though of course Deeks knew the answer to that one. He had no idea where G was or what he was doing and he was worried about him. Scared that there was a chance that G wouldn't come back. But he couldn't let himself think that way. He needed to keep positive, G would come back and until then he had to make sure Sam was alright. The big guy had gone undercover in the prison after all. He needed to watch Sam's back for G, because that was what he had asked him to do.

* * *

That day the case came to a head, with the team planning the escape of Sam, Moe, Abdul and his right hand man Syed. The idea being that Sam would go with Abdul back to the terrorist organisation and they could take it down from the inside. But there was also an added complication that one of the guards had gotten hold of a name of one of those who were undercover, though wherever it was Sam, Moe, or Nate, no one knew. Kensi wanted to abort the whole plan but Hetty wouldn't hear of it. They needed to stop this group from doing whatever it was they were planning. And standing there in ops and hearing Hetty's words that they stay in, Deeks once more wished G was there. He was the only one who could go up against Hetty, and he was the only one who would. But he wasn't there, so they had to do as she commanded. He just hoped it didn't end in anyone they cared about getting hurt.

The plan was simple enough, Sam would claim Moe needed an ambulance, and Kensi and Deeks would pose as paramedics that Sam would 'stab'. Though Deeks was less keen on the part where Sam stole his clothes as well. He would have to tell his boyfriend about how his partner had undressed him. Yeah, let Sam deal with a pissed G as he got revenge for him ending up in nothing but his underwear. Oh well, at least he was wearing his nice boxers.

Of course nothing ever went the way it was supposed to. Abdul went to Yemen without Sam at his side leaving only an email address he would contact him on when the time came. But what was far, far worse in the minds of all the team was that before he left he killed Moe.

Deeks could only watch on as Sam dealt with the knowledge that he had failed to protect the boy. He felt helpless, because he knew nothing he could say or do would help the older agent. No the only person who could help Sam now was G. But he wasn't here, and he wasn't answering his phone.

* * *

That night it was with a sigh that Deeks slipped from ops and climbed into his car. He wasn't sure where he was going, or what he was going to do, he just needed to leave. Of course he wasn't surprised when he found himself pulling up outside G's house. But even when he turned the engine off he didn't get out, instead he just sat there and looked towards the house. The house which had one light shining from the window of what he knew to be the livingroom. G was in there, he could get out and see him, go tell him what had happened, ask him what he was doing that was so important that he hadn't been there for his partner, for him. But he didn't. Because G didn't want to see him. If he had he would have come over to his home.

So instead Deeks sat there and watched until the light went out and the house was plunged into darkness. And as if that was some sort of signal Deeks started his car and drove away. Tomorrow would be another day, and maybe then G would come back to them, back to him. Maybe then he would find out what was going on with the man he loved.


	82. Chapter 82

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank thewatchtower300341, french fan (Guest), katniss12 and Petunia3116, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 15 'Tin Soldiers'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen lay on his bed staring at the ceiling as he had done for the last few hours. He had talked to Hetty, and she had told him what had happened at work in his absence. He knew Sam would be hurting, and a part of his mind wondered if he had been there would it have been different, but he really didn't think so. It happened the only way it was going to do, and there would have been nothing he could have done to save the kid. All he would have been able to do would have been be there for his partner afterwards. And he was going to do that anyway. He had agreed to return to work the next day, to go on the op he and Sam had set up as highway patrol. They could talk about it then.

For the last two days he had been trying to find answers to the soldier left on his sisters grave, but he had come up with nothing. It was infuriating. He needed answers. Why would someone leave that clue there and then just disappear? Surely there had to be answers. There had to be a reason for it. It had to be a message, someone wanting to get in contact with him. Someone who had answers to the questions he had been asking all his life. But no, he was still in the dark. He knew if he let it, this search could consume him, drive everything out of his mind in pursuit of the answers he so desperately needed. But he couldn't let. Tomorrow he had to go back to work, being none the wiser. He needed to return to his life, be there for his partner, and return to Marty.

Marty. Oh god how he wished he was lying in bed with him right now. If he was then surely the world wouldn't look so bleak. He wouldn't feel so alone. But it was far too late to go round to the man he loved's home. Far too late to climb quietly into his bed and wrap his arms around him. Wasn't it? Sitting up Callen grabbed his phone to check the time, he was surprised to find it was three in the morning. Yeah it was far too late to go and see Marty… or though, he was very good at being quiet. He could easily sneak into Marty's bed right? He could be then when his lover woke, surely Marty would be happy to see him, right? He had just convinced himself that yeah, it would be okay, Marty really wouldn't mind him dropping by, and was about to get up and grab his car keys when he heard something at his back door… or someone.

Callen moved quickly through the dark hallways, glad that he didn't have any furniture to get in his way. And he watched as a stranger walked through his house with a touch. Really? I mean who broke into a house then went round with a touch? It was a sure fire way of everyone inside knowing exactly where you were. This guy had no sense. Therefore he found the perfect place to wait for the intruder. This idiot really had chosen the wrong damn house to rob. He was going to make sure he knew that.

When the thief made his way to the tin Callen had on the mantel he moved.

It didn't take him long to knock the guy out, even if he was armed with a knife and Callen had nothing. He was a federal agent and his partner was a navy SEAL. He knew how to fight. He then picked up the discarded touch and shone it upon the man's face, wondering who he was and why he was there. Was this just some home invasion? Or was this connected to the lead soldier and his search of the last couple of days? He quickly went through the strangers pockets, hoping to get answers, but came up with nothing. It looked like he was going to have to wait for the guy to wake to get them then. Okay, he could do that. But first he would take some precautions. With that in mind he grabbed some zip-ties and fixed the man's hands behind his back and his legs together, he then covered his eyes so he wouldn't get a look at his face just in case this was some random incident.

And then he settled down to wait, duct tape in hand ready to silence the man if he became too loud while they 'talked'.

* * *

Deeks woke once more alone with no post it note in sight. It seemed G hadn't come round again then. He wished he had, wished he had woken with him by his side smiling down at him. But no. He guessed that meant his boyfriend would also not be a work that day, because surely if he was returning to the job he would have returned to him as well. He hoped Sam would be okay with that. He knew the big guy needed his partner after everything that had happened with Moe. He needed someone there for him, and Deeks knew he wouldn't be able to do anything close to what G would. But he would try his best, because that was what team mates were for, what friends were for. And he liked to think him and Sam were friends, or maybe more like brothers-in-law. Either way he would to his best to help him, in any way he could. With that decided Deeks headed out of his apartment to get to work. He really wanted to do some training in the firing range this morning, get himself focused for the day ahead.

* * *

Callen hadn't been able to get anything from the intruder, but considering he was talking away in a foreign language he was inclined to think this was not some random breaking and entering. Therefore putting the guy in the back of his car he drove away from his house, making his slow way towards the boatshed. He would be able to interrogate him better there... and he really should let Hetty know of this development, because it could mean his house had been compromised. And that would not be a good thing, not at all.

Driving down the road minding his own business, or more thinking how he was going to deal with the guy he had in his trunk, Callen found himself being pulled over by highway patrol. Oh this wasn't good, he really didn't want to get arrested for kidnapping thank you very much. But as he sat there, waiting for the officer to come to him he realised he knew that officer, very well indeed. It was Sam. Damn it. Climbing out of his car he made his way to his partner.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with Moe." He said, hoping Sam wasn't too pissed at him, though he was sure he was.

"Yeah? That makes two of us. Three, if you count Moe but he's not feeling much of anything because he's dead. You may like working alone, but I don't. There's a reason SEAL's operate in teams, it works. It protects you, it protects your partner, it protects the mission." Sam replied anger evident in all he was saying. He wished he could knock sense into G, because he needed to start remembering he wasn't alone anymore. He had a partner, he had a team, hell he even had a boyfriend. G needed to start being there when they needed him to be.

"I know. We will get them Sam, I'm promising you that." Callen responded sincerely. He would help his partner get the ones who did this, even if it meant following him to the ends of the earth. He would do that for Sam.

"Oh yeah? When? And when the hell are you planning on coming back to work? I was expecting to see you this morning. We're were supposed to be riding on this together. Instead, I'm out here all alone. I'm juggling a dozen cases." Sam ranted following Callen as he made his way towards the trunk of his car. Though he stopped talking when G opened it to reveal the man he had tied up inside. What the hell?

"He broke into my house. No ID and he's not talking. Not English, anyway. Someone left this on my sister's grave three days ago. I remember a guy giving me this to me as a kid." Callen explained, holding up the toy solider he was still carrying around in his pocket.

"You think they're connected?" Sam asked his anger evaporating at the idea of someone breaking into G's home. Though of course the fact G was there to stop them did raise another question in his mind.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Callen replied slamming the trunk closed as he did so.

"You talked to Deeks about this?" Sam asked, wondering why it was his partner hadn't been with the younger man the previous evening. I mean they seemed to spend pretty much all their free time together.

"No. I haven't seen him since I found this." Callen responded not looking in his partner's eye. He knew he wouldn't approve of him pulling away from Marty. But he needed to work this out on his own, needed to find the answers to who he was. Was that really so wrong?

"You need to call him G." Was all Sam said in reply. He hadn't seen much of Deeks while working the undercover op with Moe, but he knew the kid wouldn't be happy with G keeping secrets from him. Hell no one would be happy if they were in relationship and someone was keeping secrets from them and going all lone wolf. It wasn't what you did.

"I will." Callen agreed.

"Take him to the boatshed, I brief the team." Sam replied before turning to climb back on his bike. He just hoped G talked to Deeks before he did. Because if the other man had to hear from him that his boyfriend house was broken into, he didn't want to think about how he would feel about that.

As he watch Sam drive away Callen pulled out his phone, but rather than dialling he put it back in his pocket. He couldn't call him from the side of the road. He would do it when he got to the boatshed. Yeah then he could have a proper conversation with Marty. Of course when he got to his destination he realised he was the only one there to keep an eye on his prisoner, he couldn't call Marty now. He had to see if he could get anything from the guy who had broken into his house, and anyway, this conversation was one he should have face to face, right? Marty would understand. So with that he went into the interrogation room to see if he could get any sense out of his intruder, or you know, anything in English.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi were in the firing range, bantering back and forth, when they saw Sam come in. Deeks couldn't believe what he was seeing. Because Sam was dressed as highway patrol. Oh that was so awesome.

"Oh, what? No way. No way. Are you kidding me?" He said as he quickly placed his gun in the hoister at the back of his back and took of his glasses before exiting the firing range for the armoury. "Hey buddy. Are you working undercover as highway patrol?" He asked excitedly. This was like a dream come true in his mind. He wondered if there was any way he could get in on the op.

"Supposed to be. With Callen." Sam replied watching out of the corner of his eye to see how Deeks responded to mentioning his partner's name. it wasn't much, and if he hadn't been looking Sam was sure he wouldn't have seen it, but there was a slight widening of the younger man's eyes and a start at hearing his boyfriends name.

"Where is he?" Kensi asked, cutting her eyes between to the two men, hoping one of them had an answer to her question. But looking at her partner, she saw the way his lips tightened at her words. It seemed Deeks didn't know the answer any more than she did.

"He's on his way in." Sam replied and this time Deeks' reaction was much easier to spot, because even he wasn't good enough to hide the look of surprise at Sam's words. By the looks of it G hadn't called him then. Damn it. He was going to kill his partner one of these days.

"How are you doing?" Kensi asked Sam, trying to take the conversation away from Callen. Anything to help her partner, though she did truly want to know. I mean after the Moe thing, she doubted Sam was doing okay.

"I'm doing." Sam responded. He didn't really want to go into it right then and there. He would be okay, once he got the bastard that had killed Moe that was.

Deeks had listened to the conversation and he knew Kensi was just trying to take it away from G. But he also knew that Sam didn't need any touchy feeling crap right now. So pushing his own feelings about how G was coming back to work without telling him, coming back without talking to him and explaining what the hell he had been doing the last couple days as he promised, down, he turned to Sam. "Dude, I grew up on CHIP's. I mean, I wanted to be Ponch. This right here is half the reason I became a cop." Deeks said trying to lighten the mood.

"You became a cop because of a TV show?" Kensi asked her partner with disbelief in her voice. What was he like? He was a complete child.

"Not just one TV show, T.J. Hooker, hello? Seriously, you guys have to let me ride with you on this." Deeks replied. Not that Sam believed for a minute that Deeks reason for becoming a cop was a TV show, or that he actually wanted to ride with him and G on this op. Hell if he did, Sam would run for the hills, he wasn't sure he would be able to work with Callen and Deeks together all day. The staring in the bullpen was enough for him.

"It's a two-man op, or it's supposed to be. Besides you don't look like a cop." Sam responded with a small smile for the man in front of him who was trying to cheer him up even while he knew he was worried about G and what he had been doing.

"Okay, that's on purpose. All this is so I can work undercover." Deeks replied with fake affront as he waved towards his hair and his scruffy beard. He knew Sam didn't mean it, he was just letting him know he was grateful for his attempt to lighten the mood. Or at least that was what he was going with, and no one would change his mind.

"As what, shaggy from Scooby-doo?" Sam bantered back. He had been saving that one ever since he had watched the show with his daughter and realised the resemblance between the cartoon character and the detective. He was going to use it against G, but this was so much better.

"Oh, my god. You do look like shaggy." Kensi chuckled when she heard that. It was so true, she had never realised it before now.

"All right." Deeks answered, accepting that once again he was at the butt of their jokes, though this time there was no G to help him. Though knowing his boyfriend, he would just join in.

"And this, has been put on hold." Sam said, throwing his helmet at Deeks. It was time to tell him what had happened. He needed to know that Callen's house was broken into and could be compromised. In fact in Sam's mind Deeks needed to know more than that, but it wasn't his place to tell him. Therefore taking a deep breath Sam continued.

"Somebody broke into Callen's house last night."

"What?" Kensi asked her eyes going wide.

"Is he okay?" Deeks asked at the same time, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was fine before he killed him for not telling him about this.

"He's fine. You'll see for yourself soon enough." Sam replied giving Deeks a sincere look so he knew he wasn't lying. He knew how worried he would be feeling.

And worried Deeks was, but as soon as Sam confirmed that G was in fact okay, that worry was replaced with anger. Why the hell was he finding out his boyfriends home was broken into while he was there, from his boyfriend's partner? Why is it that Sam seemed to know more about what was going on with G than him? Didn't G trust him, still? I mean, this was going too far now. Okay he accepted the man he loved had secrets, but to tell Sam and not him? That wasn't right. Sure, Sam was his partner, was like his brother, but he was the one that was in a relationship with G. He was the one he loved, the one he hoped G wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't keep things like this from him. He didn't care what G's reasons were, whether they were because he was G Callen and being secretive was second nature to him, or if it was some convoluted way of trying to protect him. He was done with it. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know now. He was done waiting for G to come to him. Done.

It was with these thoughts that Deeks stormed to the entrance of the building, standing in the corridor with his arms crossed as he glared at the doors, waiting for the man he loved to arrive. He would get answers, and he would get them now.

And everyone who saw him gave him a wide berth, because the look on his face was not that of the happy-go-luckily detective they all knew. Though Hetty spotting him just signed and shook her head. When would her boy realise that he needed to stop pushing the people who love him away?


	83. Chapter 83

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank anonkp, LKK (Guest), Petunia3116 and katniss12 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 15 'Tin Soldiers', though there are also slight spoilers for season 4 episode 16. Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The first thing Callen saw when he entered the building was Marty and his heart sored. Of course then he saw the look on his face and he couldn't help but wince at it. It seemed Marty was not very happy with him. Hmm, maybe he should have called him after all, but… he still had no idea of what to say.

"I hear your house was broken into." Deeks said in a deceptively calm voice, all the while glaring at his lover. He was not impressed with his communication skills, or lack thereof. I mean how would G like it if their roles were reversed? He knew he would hit the roof at him for not telling him. Therefore he had every right to do the same in his mind.

"Yeah it was." Callen replied in a guarded tone, wondering if Marty was about to yell at him in the middle of the corridor in ops. Maybe they should move this somewhere more private? He was just about to suggest that when Marty spoke once more.

"And you were going to tell me when?" He asked sarcastically with a raise of his eyebrow. G needed to do much better than that if he wanted to get back into his good graces.

"Now?" Callen replied wincing even as he said the word. He had meant it to come as a commanding, but he knew he sounded more like a scolded school boy. That was just great. Marty had managed to reduce him to that with just a look.

"G. How would you feel if I was the one keeping this from you, huh? How would you feel if you knew I had taken down an intruder, trusted him up in the back of my car and then took him to the boatshed to integrate him without speaking a word of it to you? How would you feel if you had to hear about it from Kensi?" Deeks asked his voice getting progressively louder as he spoke the words. He was so frustrated and worried about the man in front of him. He was fed up with him going off on his own, he was in danger. G was in danger and he needed someone to have his back damn it. He should have been at his place with him, then this wouldn't be an issue, now would it?

Rather than answer Callen pulled Marty away from the corridor and into the incinerator room, glaring at the member of the support staff that was in there doing their job. They needed privacy, and this really was the only place to get it right then. The member of staff left quickly, after all you didn't not move when G Callen was glaring at you like that. he could come back later and finish what he was doing then.

"I'd be pissed, I get it and I'm sorry. I should have told you." he finally said with complete sincerity when they were alone. Just the idea of what Marty had just said happening had made his blood run cold. The idea of Marty being in danger and him not knowing, of Marty not telling him about it. Yeah okay, he could definitely see where the man he loved was coming from, and he had every right to be angry with him for not telling him about the break-in.

"What's going on? I deserve to know." Deeks responded with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He had had enough of this and he knew being angery with the other man was getting him nowhere. He just wanted to know what was happening, what G was being so secretive about. Was that really so wrong?

"I found this on my sister's grave. It brought back the memory of me being given it as a child on a beach. I needed to find out why it was there and who had put it there. I need to find out if they have the answers to all the questions I have." Callen explained, a slight amount of desperation coming out in his tone as he pulled the toy soldier once more from his pocket. He hoped Marty would understand what he was saying. He needed this, he needed to know who he was. Even with Marty in his life, there was still that part that was missing. The part which would give him a past, give him family.

"It could be a trap G you shouldn't be doing this alone." Deeks answered in a gentle voice. He knew what finding out about who he was meant to G. But that didn't mean he had to do it alone. They were together, partners in every sense of the word. G should know that he would there with him, helping him in every way he could. He wanted to be there for him. He wanted to be at G side when he found the answers he was so desperately searching for. It's where he should be.

"I need to know Marty." Callen stated with determination. He was fed up with people trying to put him off from doing this, Hetty, Sam, and now Marty? Why didn't any of them understand this was something he had to do?

"Then let me help you." Deeks begged. He didn't want G out there on his own looking for answers. Not when he could be in danger. He needed to know someone had his back, he needed to have his back.

"You can help me by trying to work out who broke into my house last night." Callen replied simply. They needed to move fast in this. Needed to solve this now. He was so close, he could almost feel the answers hanging seductive in the air just out of reach. But he would get to them, he had to.

"Okay fine. But the rest, I need to know what you find." Deeks stated in a voice that said he would not budge. Fine, G wanted to work alone, he would let him, but he would not let him keep all his secrets once this is over. He needed something in return for going against his better judgement and allowing the man he loved to run around unaided and unprotected.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything once this is over." Callen replied, re-iterating what he had said on the phone three days before. He would tell Marty everything, I mean he had planned to do it last night, if he hadn't had his unexpected visitor show up. But he had and now he had a new lead to follow. But once this was done he would tell Marty what he found. He knew he would want to share any small amount of intel he uncovered about who he truly was with the man he loved.

"I'm holding you to that G." Deeks responded knowing it was all he was going to get. Therefore before the older man could leave the room he grabbed him and kissed him deeply, reminding G of exactly what he had been missing the last two nights he hadn't been home. And making sure that when this was done G would come back to him again. He damn well better do.

And Callen happily returned the kiss, deepening it further with the promise he had made. He would come back to his man, and he would share all he knew with him then. But until that time…

With that thought Callen pulled back.

"We need to get to ops." He said simply causing Deeks to sigh but nod in agreement. As such the two of them exited the incinerator room and side by side, made their way up to ops. Time to see what they could discover about the man who had broken into Callen's house. And see how he was connected to everything else that was going on.

* * *

Once in ops the team plus Hetty discussed the man who had broken into Callen house whom he had left guarded at the boatshed. They listened to the recording of his interview, and it was Hetty who realised he was speaking in a Romani dialect. Which lead Callen to the realisation of who it was that had sent the man to find him. Arkady kolcheck. He was the only one who G knew who employed gypsies and knew to find him at his house.

Of course this led Deeks to ask one highly important question in his mind. "Who's Arkady?"

"Arkady Kolcheck, former KGB. A friend of Callen's." Sam replied before G could say a word. Not that the other man minded much, though he wasn't sure the word friend was the right description of his relationship with the Russian. In fact he wasn't sure what word would describe it.

Deeks upon hearing Sam's words nodded, though his eyes were trained on G. He felt hurt that he had a friend he hadn't known about, but he knew he really didn't have the right to do so. After all he was keeping his friends from G just as much. Hmm, if this was how G was going to feel when he found out about Kip and Ray, well maybe it was time to tell G about them, even if he didn't get to meet them for like… ever.

Callen on the other hand was already on his way on the door. It was time to find out what Arkady wanted so much that he would send someone to his house. And he needed to know how much about his current life the old Russian spy knew. Because there were certain things he would very much prefer Arkady did not discover, Marty being the top of the list in his mind. He did not want that man to use the one he loved as a pawn in his games against him. No, Callen would not let him use Marty that way, because he knew if Arkady ever tried that he would, without hesitation, kill him. This meeting would be a perfect chance to find out what Arkady knew, and to let him know how much Callen was prepared to protect his own. The lengths he would go to kept Marty safe, and out of the hands of anyone, enemy or friend alike.

When he arrived at Arkady's returning his man to him, he discovered the Russian knew nothing about Marty. That was good. That was very good. Though as soon as that relief hit Callen, it was forced out of him by Arkady revealing he had in his possession a picture of him taken at his sisters grave. The one taken by the man he had tried to catch so long ago, when he was first visited his sisters resting place. The man who he had seen leave the toy soldier on her grave just a few days ago. Arkady had information Callen needed, and he needed it now. It could be the missing piece to find whoever it was that wanted to get in contact with him.

Of course Arkady kolcheck wasn't a man to give anything feely. Oh no. He needed Callen to do some work for him first, and while Callen knew Hetty would never agree to him using the team for such a reason, he also knew he could get around that. He had to get around that, because he needed the intel Arkady had about who he truly was. About his past.

Therefore it was without hesitation that he called ops and got Nell and Eric to research all they could find on Indian business man Rameesh Nayam-Singh.

By the time he returned they had amassed a great deal of information, though nothing concrete that would give rise to them investigating him. His black market operations were only rumours. Not that that was going to stop Callen from doing it anyway. Therefore ignoring the worried look sent his way by Sam, he went to Hetty so they could set up the op to capture Singh's interest. The one to insert Kensi into his group as a fortune teller.

While the conversation with Hetty was not as easy as he had hoped it would be, he did manage to get her agreement for the op to happen. It was time for the team to go clubbing and Kensi to go to work.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi were standing by the wall as they waited for Sam and Callen to do recon and locate the target. Kensi was nervous, this was the first real op she had done alone. And while she knew her partner and the other two would have her back, she still wasn't one hundred percent sure she could pull it off. Therefore turning to Deeks she spoke the words which allowed some of her insecurity to show.

"What if he's not interested in me?" She asked somewhat hesitantly. This was all riding on her grabbing his attention enough to pull him from the VIP area and towards her.

"Well, then we know he's probably gay." Deeks replied looking round the room as he did so, checking out anything that could cause his partner trouble.

"Is that some kind of weird complement, Deeks? Or are you trying to take my op?" Kensi asked turning to her partner with a smile. She didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to remove all her nerves with just a few words.

"Well I am the most attractive man here…" Deeks agreed with his sunny smile beaming at her as she turned to make her way passed the VIP section and start the game she was about to play.

"In your dreams." Where Kensi's parting words, though of course Deeks couldn't let her have the final say on this conversation.

"Not mine, G's." He stated over the comms before turning and following Kensi towards his boyfriend who he was supposed to be meeting up with. They had the roles to play once Kensi had caught Singh's attention.

"You do realise I heard you, right?" Callen muttered when Deeks came to stand next to him, making sure they were standing a respectable distance from each other as if they were only friends. It was definitely a lot further than they usually stood when they were together.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Deeks asked quietly smiling cheekily at Callen before turning back to observing the room and the people in contained.

"Just do your job, Deeks." Callen replied, but he too had a small smile on his face, because he knew Marty would know as well as he did that that meant that Marty had been completely right. He really did think he was the best looking guy in the place. But they weren't here for their own enjoyment. They had an op to run, and a businessman to catch.

It was all going fine until Deeks was recognised by one of the people he had put away when he worked for the LAPD. Of course that did not end well, in fact in ended in him and Sam getting into a fight which needed to be broken up by the bouncers. But, while that hadn't been the plan, it did give Kensi the perfect exit to snare Rameesh Nayam-Singh. Now all they could do was wait and see if he took the bait. Therefore Callen sent everyone home. They had done all they could that night, tomorrow was another day, and hopefully their night time activities would bring them fruit.

Of course Deeks exit from the club was not as gracious as everyone else's. Being literally thrown out of the backdoor really wasn't the best way to go about it. But as he was lying on the concrete he saw a pair of shiny black shoes approach him. Shoes that were attached to muscular legs encased in black trousers and topped with a chest he knew as well as his own. Continuing his eyes travels, he was greeted by G smiling down at him.

"This club sucks." He stated flicking hair out of his eyes.

"Well you shouldn't go round starting fights." Callen replied bending down and offering Marty his hand to pull him up onto his feet.

"That wasn't my fault G." Deeks exclaimed as they made their way out of the back alley behind the club and headed towards the area they had parked the cars before the op started.

"Ah-huh." Was all Callen choose to reply, he was enjoying watching Deeks getting all indignant, and he knew Sam would be singing a very different tune the next day when they saw his partner again.

"It wasn't." Deeks pouted. How was it his fault he ran into someone he had put away? It was an occupational hazard, and he had tried to stop the fight from happening.

"Okay. Get in the car Marty. Let's go home." Callen responded in a smoothing tone holding open the passenger side door of his car for the man he loved. He hoped Marty would let him stay with him that night even though they still hadn't really talked. Because all he wanted right then was to curl up in bed with his lover in his arms. Where he missed him being for the last few nights away from him. He needed this. He needed Marty.

"Home. I'd like that." Deeks nodded in agreement smiling even more at the man in front of him as he climbed into the car. Because he knew what G was saying. He was coming with him. And while he still wanted answered, wanted to talk to G about what was going on, he knew that tonight was not the night. No tonight was just for them. Therefore it was with a silent agreement from both sides that when they spoke, the conversation did not touch on their current case or what G had been up to for the last few days.

On the other hand that didn't mean G couldn't talk about what Deeks had been doing.

"So I hear you were ogling a room full of pole dancers."

"What?! Who told you that? No don't tell me, Kensi." Deeks groaned. He was going to kill his partner. He had not been ogling them, it wasn't a sin to look right? And he was a red blooded man, how could he not look?

"Nope." Callen replied with a smirk at the fact that Marty had just confirmed he did indeed look at the dancers. Not that he was worried, mainly because Marty had been working at the time. If he had been there for any other reason and had looked, then Callen knew he might not be taking this quite so well.

"Nell? It couldn't have been Eric." Deeks muttered trying to work out who it was who had betrayed him. I mean they were the only options right? They were the only ones who knew where he and Kensi had had to go, right?

"Hetty." Callen said deciding to let Deeks out of his misery, and in truth she had just told him the details of the case. She hadn't mentioned anything about Marty apart from the fact he was there.

"Hetty, of course it was Hetty. And I'll have you know I was not ogling them. I was there with my sister to get lap dancing lessons so I could give my boyfriend a birthday treat." Deeks replied with a smirk as he saw how G's eyebrow rose at those words and a look of interest appeared in his eyes. Well that was definitely one way to get him to forget he had looked at the women in X-Pole.

"I'm getting a lap dance for my birthday? Well I certainly wouldn't say no to that." Callen responded having to push the images that idea brought into his mind out of it again. He was still driving after all, and he didn't think imagining Marty giving him a lap dance was conductive to their safety.

"I think I need a few more lessons, plus I don't actually know when your birthday is, so…" Deeks replied, realising he could work this to his advantage. He had been wondering how to find out when G's birthday was for a while now, but he had doubted the man would just tell him. Not after how much he hadn't wanted to celebrate Christmas, birthdays would no doubt elicit the same response.

"11th march, and I would have thought your previous employment would have made you perfectly able to give me a lap dance already." Callen answered with a smug grin on his face as he watched the confusion on Deeks' face on of the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Deeks asked not really following, or though… no. There was no way G could know that, right?

"How you were a stripper when you were in law school." Callen replied in a casual tone enjoying the wide eyed, jaw dropped look Marty now had on his face. It seemed he hadn't realised he knew that little titbit.

"How do you know that? No, never mind, Superspy. And for the record I was not a stripper, I was an exotic dancer." Deeks finally responded shaking his head at his boyfriend. How did G know this stuff? Though in truth he really didn't mind G knowing that. It wasn't something he was ashamed of, he needed to pay the rent somehow in college, and the pay of a dancer was a damn sight better than if he had just maned the bar.

"There's a difference?" Callen asked tilting his head to side. He was curious about what it was Marty had done, though he preferred not to think about all those other men who had watched him do it. No, that show was strictly for him, or at least it was now. But hey he wasn't against getting his own private demonstration.

"Oh yeah there is, and if you're a very good boy, I'll show you one day." Deeks replied cheekily winking at him making Callen chuckle as he turned his eyes back onto the road so he could turn into the parking lot of Marty's apartment.

"I'll hold you to that. And I promise, I can be very, very good." He finally answered in a low voice as he turned off the engine and faced his lover completely.

"I'm sure." Deeks replied humourously before he pulled the older man towards him by the lapels on his jacket and kissed him seductively. He was just so glad to have him there, to be with him again. The rest of the world could wait, because for now, and for tonight it was just going to be him and G.

When they finally made their way through Marty's door, having become very distracted in the car with kisses and well… other things, they were once again accosted by Monty, who was extremely happy to see his other daddy returning home. So much so he refused to let him go to bed until he had played at least one game of tug of war with him. Or at least that was what Callen claimed and he was sticking to it.

Deeks would of course tell you it was more the other way round, but that didn't really matter to him. G was back where he should be and that was all the counted. And for the first time in what felt like far too long he got to sleep on his favourite pillow of G's chest once more, drifting off to the feel of him running his fingers through his hair.


	84. Chapter 84

**Hello my darlings. I would to thank Petunia3116 for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next episode, it is set in season 2, episode 14 'Tin Soldiers'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The following day started as many others did for the couple, with them waking up beside each other. Or more truthfully Deeks waking up on his warm pillow and turning to stare into the piercing blue eyes he loved. Once they managed to pull themselves out of bed Deeks moved to the kitchen, to start cooking breakfast for them both. As he did so he found what he had been missing the last few mornings, a note with the words 'I love you' written in G's hand. He couldn't stop the way those words made his heart skip a beat, nor the smile that appeared on his face and refused to leave throughout their journey into work which was conducted in G's car, Deeks' having been left at the mission the previous evening.

In fact his smile didn't leave him until Kensi got the call from Singh saying he had taken the bait and wanted to meet up with her. But when Sam asked Callen how he wanted to play it, he'd told Sam he was in charge. It seemed G Callen had other things to do, on his own once more, and neither of his partners could stop the frowns that appeared on their faces as he walked away from them and out the door without another word. But they still had a case to solve, and they needed to trust G would be fine without them as they watched Kensi's back.

* * *

The meeting of Kensi and Singh was going well, until another player showed up. It seemed that Callen's midnight visitor, who worked for Arkady, was also working for Singh. Oh that wasn't going to end well. Especially when the team learnt that the man was working Arkady for Singh's own gain. Yeah that really wasn't going to go well. It seemed Arkady was being played, which meant that they no doubt were being so too. Damn this op just got a whole lot more complicated.

Callen joined them just as the rest of the team were leaving, and right after Deeks, Sam and Kensi apprehending a man who tried to hurt the latter. It helped in the fact that they now had the guy's phone, and using that and the intel Callen had gathered from his solo investigation, or at least the bits that didn't obtain to his personal life at any rate, they managed to narrow down what was going on. It seemed the guy who had broken into Callen's house, Niko, wasn't just playing Arkady, but Singh too. And all three groups were heading towards the LA Forum where Singh was supposedly getting his delivery of counterfeit computer chips.

It was time to divide and conquer as Callen put it, though Sam was not pleased at how that dividing ended up. Because Callen sent him and Deeks with Kensi to Singh as back up, while he went alone to confront Arkady. Yeah Sam really didn't like that idea. He should be with his partner, watching his back. That was what partners did. Surely G trusted Deeks enough have Kensi's back on his own. Of course he did. Sam knew the real reason that G wanted to go alone was because he wanted to talk the Russian, about whatever it was that he had said that was tied in with the damn soldier his partner had found on his sisters grave. But that did not make him any happier about the situation. In fact it made him feel worse. The last time G had gone off alone he had lost someone he cared about, he did not want that to happen again. He did not want any harm to come to G.

Therefore he was not in the best of moods as he waited in the car with Deeks for Kensi to make contact with Singh and get him to move his shipment somewhere they only had to deal with the one group of people. The bad mood caused by worry and tension came to head in the car as the two none partners followed Kensi to the new meeting point.

"Don't get too close." Deeks warned, not wanting them to be made and therefore giving Singh a reason to mistrust Kensi whom was still with him.

"I know how to run a tail Deeks." Sam replied in a tense tone, really not wanting advice from the cop sitting beside him. Because however much training he had given the guy, he still wasn't an agent, no matter what Callen's feelings for him were. At work, he still wasn't as good as the rest of the team.

"Okay, well, just fall back a bit." Deeks responded knowing Sam was worried, but he was too damn it. Not only was his partner in the car in front of them, he had no idea how the man he loved was. Whether G was safe, and if he would continue to stay that way when he spoke to this Arkady guy. Which in his mind made him doubly worried.

"We'll fall back to the curb and kick you out if you don't shut up." Sam snapped. He was done being the nice guy, they had a job to do, and he knew very well how to do his thank you very much.

"What is your problem?" Deeks asked in disbelief as he heard those words. I mean, he thought him and Sam had got through all these issues and were working well together. But it seemed he was wrong. How could all the good times they had spent together, with G and Sam's family, mean nothing to the big guy?

"You're my problem. The fact that I have a partner out there who's on his own while I'm stuck here with you. A partner which you should have convinced not to work alone." Sam answered in anger, taking out his frustration with G on the person who was closest to him. Oh he knew it wasn't Deeks' fault the guy had gone off on his own, just as he knew when G got all lone wolf no one could stop him. But he had hoped that now his partner had found love and a stable relationship that he might stop doing this crap.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly G's keeper. And for your information I'm worried about him to. Not to mention I'm stuck here with you while my partner is trapped in the car ahead of us with three armed guys. So maybe we have the same problems." Deeks snapped back. He was so done being Sam's punch bag. Where the hell did he get off saying he should have stopped G from going off on his own? He was a grown man, he could do whatever he liked. Did Deeks like it? No, but could he have stopped him? Not a god damn chance.

"Yeah, well, maybe we do." Sam growled out, knowing the kid had a point. Damn it.

"Okay, then maybe we can agree to agree on the shared problem thing. And maybe we should act like partners so we can save our partners so you and I don't have to be partners." Deeks rattled out quickly in exasperation. He did not need this right now.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion. He did not understand how Deeks mind worked. That ramble of words had made no sense to him.

"Just drive." Deeks responded with a sigh, though being as he was who he was, he couldn't help but add on at the end a "not too close." Which actually got a chuckle out of Sam as he sent a small smile to the man next to him, getting one in return. They were both worried and tense about what was going to happen, but they didn't need to take it out on each other. no they needed to work together on this one to make sure all those they cared about got home safe and sound at the end of the day.

* * *

Singh's car pulled into an industrial park and the guys in the car and Kensi climbed out. There was a van waiting for them, and Kensi couldn't help but tense slightly as she realised that this was what they were looking for. The shipment of counterfeit computer chips. But when Deeks and Sam came round shouting federal agents, it was to find that the shipment wasn't computer chips at all, it was cash. Bags and bags of cash.

Oh this did not bode well for Callen. Because there is nothing more deadly than groups of armed men who desperately wanted to get their hands on millions of untraceable dollars. No one walked away from that without putting up one hell of a fight. G could well be walking into a firestorm, but when they tried to connect to him, the team discovered they had lost contact with their leader. Really, really not good.

Meanwhile Callen was walking around the LA forum trying to find Arkady. He finally made his way into the main arena, calling out that the shipment wasn't coming. He hoped that now he had done what Arkady had wanted him to do, getting Singh arrested, that he would give him the information he needed about the photo. The intel he needed about the man who's fingers prints he had found on it. He needed to know what he had to do with Callen and his past. Wanted to know if he was the same guy who had given him the soldier on the beach as his memory seemed to be implying. He had recognised the guy's Romani tattoo and the soldiers he had been painting when he was killed were just like the one he had, just newer. So if he was the same man he remembered, then why was he there on that beach? And what did it all mean? Was he the one who had been reaching out to him? And if so why?

There were so many questions he wanted answered, but considering the guy was dead, he knew he wouldn't be getting them from him. Which left him only Arkady to ask.

Of course before he could get anything concrete from the older man the bullets started to fly, and it was just the two of them surrounded by Niko's men. It was not looking good, for either of them.

* * *

Arkady had run out of bullets and Callen only had four left when they heard it. The sound of tires squealing, and then from one of the entrances came Callen favourite sight in that moment. It was the black Challenger belonging to his partner, skidding to a stop in the centre of the arena. And out the doors slid Sam and Deeks. Callen had never been so relieved to see the two men in his life. He was even happier when between them they took out three of the four men shooting at them, Sam getting the other to surrender.

Callen stood from where he had been crouching completely forgetting about Arkady, and therefore not even noticing as he tried to make a quick getaway. No, instead he found himself smiling at the man he loved. He watched as Deeks moved to arrest the last remaining member of Niko's group, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger man, even as he spoke to his partner.

"Cut that one close, don't you think?"

"You're like the lone wolf till your butt's on the line. Then you expect me to come to your rescue." Sam returned smirking as he noticed what it was that had caught his partner's attention. Of course he was watching Deeks do all the work, though the kid was the cop, so surely he had the most experience in arresting people. Might as well leave it up to him.

"Isn't that what partners do?" Callen asked turning back to Sam with a smile on his lips as the adrenalin started to leave his body after the firefight.

"You're pushing it, you know that?" Sam replied before turning to the younger man with them. There was something he needed to say, to make up for how he had acted earlier. "Nice shooting, Deeks."

And Deeks looking up at him smiled as he heard what those words actually meant. They were an apology for the way Sam had acted, and a thanks for helping save their butts. "Thanks. You too." He replied nodding his head to show he accepted what hadn't been said before he turned his eyes to G and ran the up and down his body automatically, checking to make sure he wasn't harmed in any way.

"G." He finally said in a relieved voice when he had confirmed he was in fact fine.

"Marty." Callen replied softly as his smile got even wider as he stared into those baby blue eyes he loved so much.

This of course made Sam roll his eyes at the pair of them. I mean seriously? They were in the middle of a crime scene, but he didn't say anything. Mainly because he knew if it had been Michelle in a shootout he would be looking at her the same way the other two were looking at each other. So he would give them a pass, this time. His attention was soon caught though by movement as Kensi walked towards them, a disarmed Arkady Kolcheck in her grasp.

"What do you want me to do with this one?" She asked her team leader, causing Callen to remove his eyes from his boyfriend and turn to the junior agent, but not before he caught the slight raise of Arkady's eyebrow inquiring without words at what was going on that he was missing. It seemed he had not been as discrete as he should have been as he stared at Deeks.

"Let him go." Callen replied before switching to Russian, telling Arkady he owed him one for this, and mentioning in a gentle way, that if he ever thought to go after any member of his team he would kill him without hesitation.

Arkady replied in the same language accepting Callen's terms and claiming he didn't see any reason to go after any of Callen's team, before getting his gun back from the female agent at his side and making his quick exit. Of course as soon as he left he made a note to find out who the new man on Callen's team was, and exactly what he meant to his old friend. Just so he could look out for him, and nothing else, of course. Though if that information did help him somewhere down the line, who was he to say no?

* * *

Deeks had stood up when Kensi spoke, and when G told her to let him go he guessed this was the famous, or was that infamous, Arkady Kolcheck. He couldn't stop himself studying the man. He had an air about him of someone who would do anything to get what he wanted. He could be dangerous, or your friend, but he was not someone to trust. He was pulled out of his thoughts by G switching to Russian, and he couldn't help but find that extremely sexy. I mean who wouldn't, the guy you loved being all threatening in a foreign language. And yeah, he knew G was being threatening, he had that tone and serious look in his eyes, even if he didn't understand a word he said. It was still awesome. Of course he then had to stand there and watch Sam and G bond, and he couldn't help but wish it was him and his boyfriend, rather than his boyfriend's partner. But he knew his time would come, this case was at an end, and soon G would tell him everything. He had promised, and he was going to make sure he stuck to that.

* * *

Returning to the mission after everything had been cleared up, the whole team just wanted to go home and relax. But they all knew they had things to do, and reports to write. But as the four of them made their way down the corridor towards the bullpen Callen grabbed Deeks arm and held him back from the others.

"Hey Marty. Can you come round my house tonight? When we're done here?" He asked quietly. It was time to give the man he loved the answers he deserved.

"Okay. I'll pop back and grab Monty then come over, if that's alright?" Deeks agreed smiling widely. He was so glad that he wasn't going to have to remind G about his promise. That it seemed he was willing to share all he knew without any prompting from him.

"That's fine. I'll see you then." Callen replied smiling himself at the look on his boyfriends face. The smile he had was as if the sun itself had decided to shine on him in Callen's mind. It was beautiful and sexy and gorgeous, just like the man doing the smiling. It was everything he had missed while he had been off the gird trying to get answers. And he couldn't wait for things to go back to how they should be, with him and Marty together. Yes, it was time for things to go back to how they should be. One day he would get the answers he needed, but until then he had the love of this amazing man, and that really was enough for him.

It was time to make sure he hadn't lost it through his latest stunt.


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank dizzyapple95 and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry about the long wait for this update, life got in the way. Anyway here is the next chapter, it is the last one set in season 2, episode 15 'Tin Soldiers'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor do I known any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

When Callen finally let himself into his house, all he wanted to do was relax with a beer and the man he loved at his side. But seeing as Marty's car wasn't in his driveway, he guessed he had yet to arrive. Therefore he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the dog bowls he had there for when Monty came round. Filling one with water, the other with food, he left them on the floor by the back door before going back to grab a beer out of the fridge. He was wondering what they were going to do for dinner when he heard the creak of the floorboards behind him. After his recent experience of people breaking into his house he didn't even hesitate to reach for his gun as he quietly made his way back to the front room. Though when he spotted who it was who was visiting him, he was more confused than anything else.

"I like what you've done with the place since Christmas." Hetty said, smiling up at her boy. She hadn't been sure she would find him here, thinking that maybe he would be at Mr Deeks'. In fact she had hoped he would be with the detective. She did not want Callen's behaviour over the last few days to affect his relationship with the younger man. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and was helping him grow so much as a person. Starting to learn to trust others, and depend on someone else.

"Okay now, if this is about Arkady I can-" Callen started to explain, thinking she was there because he had let the man go. But really it was for the best, having him owe Callen one would definitely be good in the long run. Surely Hetty could see that right?

Before he could say anything more, Hetty interrupted him. "I would have done the same thing myself. No, this is about you Mr Callen. I know that you are looking for answers. But the thing about the past is just that. It's the past. Today is what's important. And I for one am glad you are here." Hetty said with a smile making Callen look away at the emotion that was in her eyes. Damn it, how did she do that? Make him feel as if he had done something really stupid, but that she was proud of him all at the same time? It was some skill.

"Of course I would have preferred to find your house empty and for you to be at Mr Deeks' but… I brought you this." Hetty continued after a moment holding out a gold gift bag, the twinkle in her eyes telling Callen that she felt he really should have been at the younger man apartment.

"He and Monty are on their way here." Callen explained as he took the bag wondering what it could possibly be that she had gotten him. Opening it found something he didn't expect to see inside. "Did you buy me a plant?" He asked as he reached in to pull it out as he sat in his chair to examine it.

Hetty could help but chuckle at the disbelief in Callen's voice, or the idea that she would get him anything that would require any care or attention from him. If she did she had a feeling it would die. Therefore she explained her gift to the man in front of her. "It's an epiphyte. It's perfect for you. It doesn't require soil. You don't need to water it. It absorbs moisture from the air. It doesn't even need roots, but they make it more stable."

Callen understood completely what she was saying with her gift. That it was the plant version of him. Well at least it wasn't a prickly cactus. He might have taken offence at that.

"Goodnight, Mr Callen. Tell Mr Deeks goodnight from me as well." Hetty said after she felt she had given him enough time to understand what she was trying to impart. It was time to leave her boys to it.

"Goodnight, Hetty." Callen replied looking at his new plant, but before the woman could reach the front door to let herself out another voice spoke.

"Yeah goodnight, Hetty. See you tomorrow." Came Deeks' voice from the doorway to the kitchen where he was leaning, a bottle of beer already in his hands.

"You will indeed, Mr Deeks." Hetty replied as she opened the door and walked through it. She couldn't help but smile at the detective's arrival. Because she was sure he had not been there when she arrived. Which meant he had to have picked up a few tricks of the trade from his boyfriend. Either that or Mr Callen really needed to work on his security if it was that easy to break into his home. But she could discuss that with him tomorrow.

Callen waited until Hetty had closed the door before turning back to Marty. Smiling as Monty trotted over to him as if he owned the place.

"Where did you to come from? I didn't hear you come in." Callen questioned giving the dog a scratch behind the ears, just how he liked it.

"I wanted to see how easy it was to break into your house. And I have to say, for the man who tells me every week I need a new lock because it was too easy to get into my apartment, your security is abysmal." Deeks replied, a reprimanding tone colouring his voice as he spoke. He couldn't believe how simple it had been to get through the back door and into G home. It scared him how easy it was.

"I don't really have anything to steal, Marty." Callen responded placing the plant down as he stood and walked towards his lover. Aiming to take him in his arms and kiss him as he had been wanting to do ever since the firefight earlier. There just never seemed to be the right time until now.

"You have your life G. And that is something I can't lose. So you need some new damn locks, okay?" Deeks answered as he wrapped the hand not holding the beer around the man now standing in front of him. He needed G to know how much he couldn't lose him, so if he was able to bitch about his security, then turn about was fair play in Deeks' mind.

"Okay." Callen agreed nod. He couldn't really say no when he pestered Marty about it regularly. As such he was happy to agree. But right now he had other things on his mind. Therefore threading his hands into Marty's hair he pulled him into a kiss. It started gentle and soft, an unspoken apology for his recent behaviour, but it soon turned into something deeper. Filled with emotion and love as Deeks let go of the fear he had felt for the man he loved's life earlier that day. It was a joining of two people who had been apart. A way for them both to show that now the danger was past, it was time to find out where they were after all that had happened. After Callen distancing himself from Deeks, it was a promise for them to find a way back to each other.

When they finally parted for breath, Deeks pulled away from the hands holding him. He needed answerers now. And he would not be put off. So moving away from G towards the chair he spoke.

"So why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to show you something." Callen replied, watching as Marty looked around the room, his eyes seemingly avoiding the only thing in it that meant anything to G.

"What?" Deeks asked as he turned back to the man he loved and raised his eyebrow in question. There was nothing here, so what was it that G wanted him to see?

"This." Callen answered as he made his way to the mantel and picked up the tin that had been resting there. That was always resting there. "Or more to the point, what's inside it." he continued as he turned to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor, waiting for Marty to join him. It was time to share all he knew about himself with the man he loved. Time to let him know and see it all. Time to trust him with what he knew about who G Callen really was.

Deeks didn't hesitate to join G on the floor, though he did pause when he reached out to open the tin. He needed to make sure G really was okay with this. "You sure?" He asked cautiously his hand hovering over the lid waiting for confirmation from the man he loved.

"Yes." Callen nodded. That was all Deeks needed to crack the lid and stare at the few things G had inside. The first thing that caught his attention was the printed out picture of himself. It was an old one he had used when he was at the LAPD, and he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at G when he saw it. Why did he had a picture of him in his keepsake box? Because looking inside Deeks knew that was exactly what this was.

"It was when you went undercover on the Lazik mission. I wanted to have something to remember you by." Callen explained seeing the look in Marty's eyes and the picture in his hand. It was obvious what he was asking.

"Wow, positive much? What did you think I was gonna die or something?" Deeks asked with a chuckle, though there was a real question underneath his jokey exterior. He really wanted to know what G meant by that sentence.

"No. But I didn't think you would still want me when you came back." Callen shrugged. It made perfect sense to him. Especially as back then he was all about his no relationship thing. He still couldn't quiet work out how the hell he had been so lucky as to keep Marty after all the crap he had put him through. Was still surprised that the younger man loved him so much that he came back to him time and again, even when he tried to push him away.

"Idiot." Deeks muttered with a shake of his head before putting the picture down on the ground beside him and reaching for the next thing that caught his eye. It was a card like those that you would find on flowers. Though this one had obviously come from a grave, the wording spoke of someone lost. But that wasn't what had caught Deeks attention. It was who it was signed by. It said it was from dad.

"I found that at my sister's grave just after I discovered she was dead. I never saw who left it, and have never seen a note like it since." Callen explained as he watched Marty pick up the card gently as if looking at it closer, trying to find any evidence on it. Not that he would. Callen had looked it over many times before.

"Do you really think it's from your dad?" Deeks asked looking up at the man he loved and seeing the stark emotion on his face as he started at the card.

"I don't know. I want to believe it is but…" Callen replied trailing off as the unknowns once more bombarded his mind. Was it from his dad? And if so, then where was he? Why hadn't he come to see him? Why had he abandoned him, them, so many years ago?

"But if it is where is he and why hasn't he contacted you?" Deeks finished for G. Putting voice to the questions he could see in the other man's eyes. He couldn't begin to imagine how G was feeling. Sure he hadn't seen his dad for years, but that was because he had put a bullet in the guy's shoulder, and really it had been for the best. Though thinking about it, seeing this card and the questions in G's mind, it did put another spin on why he looked his dad up for him. Maybe subconsciously G didn't want him to go through what he was, that in his own way he had been trying to help him find his family.

"Yeah." Callen nodded, not realising the thoughts going through Marty's mind, and just registering the questions he had stated. He couldn't believe how well Marty could understand him some times, even when he didn't completely understand himself, Marty seemed to know what he was thinking and feeling. A perfect example of that thought came with the words that Marty spoke next.

"Maybe he has a good reason G. And maybe one day you can ask him yourself what it is."

"I… I hope so." Callen agreed, not sure if there was any reason he could accept for not knowing the truth all his life. Of course that was put against how he would feel if he found out his father was alive. No he had no idea how he would reach in that situation.

And Deeks seeing the confusion clouding his mind decided it was time to change the conversation. So putting the card with the picture of him he pulled the photo of a young boy and even younger girl out of the tin. Looking at it he noticed certain similarities to the man sitting beside him.

"This you?" Deeks asked holding the photo up and smiling at the light that appeared in the older man's eyes as he saw it.

"Yeah. Me and Alina Rostoff. I stayed with her family for a while when I was in the system. She was the one who taught me Russian." Callen replied smiling as he looked at it, though it was tinged with sadness that the girl in it was no longer alive. That the one he had thought of as his little sister was dead.

Deeks studied the photo closer, trying to gage as much about the younger Callen as he could from it. That was how he noticed certain things that seemed similar to him, the shape of the room and the walls. Looking up he stared at the room he was sitting on the floor of before turning back to the picture and trying to imagine G's house containing the furniture he could see in it. It couldn't be… could it? He had to ask.

"Is this… was this taken in this house?"

"It was. When Alina died Hetty brought this house for me. She knew I had happy memories here and she wanted me to have a home of my own." Callen explained impressed that Marty had been able to see that fact. Though considering he was a LAPD detective, maybe he shouldn't have been surprised by that.

"How did she die?" Deeks asked turning to G. He could see this was painful for him, but that was part of being in a relationship right? That you share your pain with each other.

"She was killed by the same person who tried to gun me down." Callen answered. He then went on to explain about the case where they found the Russian girl, the last person he saw before he was shot five times in the chest. And he explained how it led him to Arkady.

Deeks sat and listened as G explained. Everything making so much more sense now, everyone's reactions to Arkady's involvement in their latest case, even how he had known to send someone to this house looking for G. It answers many of the questions he had had about the Russian.

When Callen was done, Deeks put the photo aside before reaching for the last thing the box contained. It was an old worn note book. "This a dairy?" He asked with a chuckle as he pulled it out. It looked like something that a young boy would use as such. Especially someone who spent their time in the system moving around. It would be a possession that would be cherished.

"No. That's a list of every foster home I ever stayed in, the five at the back are the ones my sister was in." Callen responded simply as he stared at the brown book in Marty's hand.

Deeks flipped it open and marvelled at the number of addresses it contained. Sure he had known G had moved round a lot as a child, or at least he had until he moved in with Hetty, but seeing this, it made it all seem that much more real somehow. But he knew he couldn't say that to G. So instead he concentrated on something else seeing this book raised in his mind.

"Who wrote it?" He asked wondering where G had gotten it, and why someone had had it in the first place.

"I have no idea. We found it on the same case I discovered my sister was dead." Callen answered remembering how that book had been the only thing he had been able to save from the fire when they had been investigating the man who had burnt him. Remembered meeting the woman who carried his sister's name, and remembered his first trip to his sister's grave. That memory reminded him of the lead soldier he still had in his pocket. Taking it out he placed it with the rest of the stuff that had been in the tin but was now sitting beside it.

He then started talking. Tell Marty everything that had happened on that first case, the meeting with Hannah Lawson and learning about his sister, right up to the end where someone photographed him and he gave chase. That led to the lead soldier he had discovered, and everything else he had found out while working on his own the last few days.

When he finally stopped talking he had told Marty everything he knew about who he was, about his past. Every little thing he knew he had shared with the man he loved.

The silence that descended at that point was heavy with the revelations Callen had just shared. With the worry he held about telling everything to someone else, even if that someone else was Marty, the man he loved and wanted to be with for as long as he lived. It was still something he had never done before, and it scared him in some ways, but in others he found some sort of peace settle over his mind. He had finally trusted Marty with everything he was. What happened now, what Marty's response was, would determine which of those emotions would prevail in his mind. It would decide whether he had done the right thing, or if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Thank you for telling me G." Deeks finally said, once he had sorted through all the information he had learnt. He was surprised about all that G had told him. It seemed when he had said he would tell him everything when the case was over he hadn't been joking. Deeks knew how hard it had to have been for the man he loved to open up like that, and he couldn't stop the well of feelings that that caused from rising up inside him.

Therefore rather than saying anything more Deeks did the only thing he could do. He reached over and gently took G's face in his hand as he placed a loving kiss on his lips. Hoping to say without words that he appreciated how much G was trusting him, and that he would never give him cause not to carry on doing so.

And Callen feeling Marty's lips on his breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn't running away from what little he knew about his screwed up past. Marty was there for him, and would always be there for him. The peace in his mind won out, and he couldn't stop the genuine smile that appeared on his lips when they parted from the kiss. Marty knew everything about him and he was fine with it. He understood, and that was all Callen had ever wanted. Someone to love him and understand him the way the man next to him did. It seemed his dreams had come true after all, he had someone to be there for him completely. It was overwhelming, but oh so good. To know Marty would support him even after all he had told him meant more than he could possibly say, more than he could ever show. But he was going to make sure he tried to make the younger man realise just what he had done for him. Some when, somehow he would show him.


	86. Chapter 86

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank MidnightPhoenix17, anonkp, Guest, Petunia3116 and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 16 'Empty Quiver'. I know its not very long, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

In the days after Callen opened up to Deeks, the younger man did the same. Sharing with the one he loved all he could about Ray, his friend from way back when who was currently in witness protection for flipping when Deeks saw him again when working undercover. He didn't go into any details on the op, I mean the case was due to court soon so he really couldn't tell G much, that and Max Gentry was the one undercover persona that Deeks did not like thinking about.

But he did tell him about how it had been Ray who gave him the gun to defend himself against his dad, and Callen couldn't help but feeling thankful for Marty's friendship with the guy, even if he wasn't sure he really liked the idea that if things had gone differently it could have been Marty who ended up in a life of crime. It could have been Marty who was on the opposite side of the law than him. Though Callen knew he couldn't say much. Without Hetty he too would have ended up going down the wrong track he was sure. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how both of their lives could have been different if not for the few people they let in. And he was so glad that they weren't.

Deeks' other best friend from his childhood he did not speak of. Mainly because he decided that it would be much more affective if he arranged for G to meet Kip Brigham in person. In fact Deeks couldn't wait to see how he would react to seeing who it was he knew so well, even if he knew Kip would rip into him the whole time they were together for not telling him he was in a relationship. But Deeks could deal with that, it was time to share what little life he had outside of work with the man he loved. Of course to do that he had to wait for his friends schedule to be compatible to theirs. They both needed to be in LA at the same time after all.

So while he waited for Kip to be in town when they had time off, the couple's life returned to normal. Or their normal at any rate, with Callen going undercover with Sam in the Californian Highway Patrol. Which Deeks had to say, he did appreciate. Not because the senior agents weren't around the office, no. It was more to do with the fact that he found G extremely sexy in his uniform. In fact Deeks was all for seeing if G could keep it once the op was done, though he doubted Hetty would be up for that one. Pity. They could have introduced at little role play into their love life, spice it up a little. He was sure he could still fit into his own police uniform he had at the back of the closet after all.

Of course when he mentioned this idea to G the older man just gave him a look as if to say, really? I mean they spent their day jobs pretending to be other people, why would they want to do it in the bedroom as well? Though… Marty was a cop, so it really wouldn't be pretending for him would it? And who could resist a man in a uniform? But sensibly Callen kept that thought to himself. He did not want to give Marty any more ideas.

And soon enough they both had much bigger problems to worry about. Namely the loss of a nuclear warhead.

* * *

The plan hadn't gone down as it was supposed to, as they had been led to believe it would by the guy they were investigating. And as such Callen and Sam only just managed to make sure they came back in one piece after getting shot at by the bad guys. Something Deeks really didn't like. He seriously wanted to kill the men who thought it a good idea to shoot at the guy he loved.

Callen on the other hand was more worried about the way he and Sam had gotten played. He wanted to know what the hell was so important to steal that it required the ambush they had been involved in. Of course as soon as he heard the words 'empty quiver' from Hetty's lips it all became painfully clear. He couldn't believe it. It was enough to make his head spin. This couldn't be happening. He and Sam could not have just helped someone steal a nuclear weapon. No way. This was his worst nightmare. The thought that he had contributed to something so terrible while undercover. It was… he had no words. So he stood there staring at Hetty as she talked, closing his eyes when he discovered the size of the weapon they had lost. This was all his fault, he was team leader, he was the one in charge of the operation, and it was him and him alone who had lost the nuclear warhead. How had he let this happen?

Turning away from Hetty he couldn't stop his eyes travelling to the one person who he cared for more than any other. Marty. He wasn't sure what he was going to see in the younger man's eyes, but he doubted it would be kind. I mean he was the one to blame after all. But even the idea of seeing disgust and anger in Marty's eyes couldn't turn him from staring at the man who seemed to be in shock. He couldn't make himself look away until he knew exactly how Marty felt about him. Until he saw his own feelings of recrimination and blame reflected in those beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

Deeks for his part sat and listened to Hetty explain. He couldn't believe this was happening. That this was able to happen. I mean who the hell took a nuke on a road trip? Well the Department of Energy obviously. But no. He was in shock, just as the whole team were, but they at least seemed to be taking it in their stride. Kensi was asking the right questions, and he knew G and Sam's brains would be working on the problem. This is what they did, they were federal agents, it was their job. But he could only sit there. Never in the whole of his career as a cop had he been involved in something like this. I mean this was… it was something else. Something he couldn't put words to. It wasn't what he did. This wasn't his job. Well it was now it seemed. He was part of this team, and the man he loved led it. They would find the nuke and they would save the day. Because any other option just wasn't possible.

With that determination in his mind Deeks raised his head to look at the one he was putting his trust, and the safety of LA, in. He stared into G's eyes and said without words that he would be there, every step of the way until they solved this. He would be by his side and follow him. Because he trusted him with his life, and the lives of all those who didn't know they were at risk.

Callen felt his breath hitch when he saw that message. Marty didn't blame him, he was supporting him. And with that knowledge came a calm. Because Callen knew that together they would find this weapon. They would stop this attack. He trusted his team and they trusted him. Together they would solve this.

And together they did, even if it did involve Eric having to break the internet to stop panic from taking over. Got to give the kid kudos for that one. It was an impressive move, but it was also one that Callen had come to expect from this team. They were all experts at their jobs, and together they could achieve anything. It was with these relieved thoughts that he and Deeks made their way back to the latter's apartment. Back to Monty who greeted them joyfully. Back to lying on the couch together, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they realised just how close it had come. Just what they risked everyday doing the job they did.

"You okay?" Callen asked. It was just the two of them and he finally had time to make sure the younger man was dealing with the situation they had been in. As best as he, or any of them, could at any rate.

"I'm pretty sure it should be me asking you that G. I mean, you're the one who got ambushed." Deeks replied turning in G's arms so he could stare into the other man's eyes, making sure he knew that he was fine and wanting to make sure that G was fine as well.

"Yeah. I was the one who lost the nuclear weapon." Callen responded with a humourless quirk of his lips. Even though they had recovered the weapon he knew it was still on him that they had lost it in the first place. That was his burden to bare. Part of the mantle of leadership he guessed.

"Wasn't your fault G. And we found it. Everything is good." Deeks determinedly replied. He wasn't going to let G wallow in blame. It could have happened to any of them, it was the risk they took when doing this job. It came with the territory of being undercover, that they would be the cause of something happening.

"Uh-hah. If you say so." Callen answered not sure he completely believed the younger man's words, but not wanting to upset him by saying so. And Marty was right on one point, everything was good now. They had fixed his mess, it was time to move on. It was done and he needed to make sure his head was on straight for the next case that would come along. Because he knew it wouldn't be long before one did.

"I do. And I am always right." Deeks agreed with a nod before he settled back down in G's arms, resting his head on his shoulder as he burrowed into older man's neck.

"Says who?" Callen asked cheekily his hand automatically moving to stroke Marty's hair out of his face as he rubbed it against his skin. His boyfriend really did do a good impression of Monty on occasion, and Callen loved it.

"Me." Deeks replied turning to smirk at the older man.

And Callen seeing his look knew there really was only one thing he could do. He needed to remove it. Therefore he moved his head closing the small distance that separated them, closing his lips upon Marty's without saying another word. And into that tender kiss he put everything he couldn't say. The love he held for the younger man, and his thanks for the trust he had shown him throughout the case. The trust he showed him every day that they were together. If this kiss was the only way he could tell Marty the true thoughts and feelings in his mind, then he was going to make sure he did it in the best way possible.

And if was definitely the best in Deeks' mind. It was gentle and tender and full of love and worship, and it was everything that Deeks saw every time he looked into the older man's eyes. It was everything he had ever wanted in life, and everything he ever needed. He was loved by G, and really what more could he ask for?


	87. Chapter 87

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank GoldenEyes-65 and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here it is, the one you've all been waiting for….**

 **This chapter is set in season 2, episode 17 'Personal'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks woke, as usual, surrounded by the warm arms of the man he loved. Was there any better way to start the day than this? He really didn't think so.

"Morning, Marty." Came the voice from above him, though he also heard the words vibrated through the chest his head was resting on.

"Ummm." Was his intelligent response as he rubbed his head against G to get the hair out of his eyes before planting a kiss upon his skin. "Morning." He finally mumbled closing his eyes and relaxing with the aim of going back to sleep.

"We need to get up." Callen replied chuckling at Marty's behaviour. He was never willing to get out of bed when he woke up, not that he had any problem with that. In fact he very much liked staying in bed with Marty as often as he could. Even months after there relationship started and that was something that was still very much alive, thank god.

"Why?" Marty pouted turning so he rested his chin on G's chest and he could stare up into his eyes, doing his best Monty impression.

"Because I'm having breakfast with Sam and you wanted to go for a run." Callen replied leaning down to kiss the pout of Marty's lips. That and he knew if he looked at that big eyed puppy dog look for too long he would cave. And Sam didn't need any more ammunition against him. Especially as he had stood him up for breakfast the last time they had planned it because he found himself 'oversleeping'. Thought as Sam said, he didn't sleep so that was the worst excuse he could ever use.

"I can think of a much better way for us to get exercise, and it doesn't require moving from our bed." Deeks suggested when they came up for air, moving so he was half lying on top of the older man as he placed kisses down his jaw line and onto his neck.

"I don't think Sam would appreciate having breakfast in bed with us. He might not find the menu to his liking." Callen replied though his arms wrapped around the other man tighter as he moved to give Marty greater access for his kisses.

"But I would." Deeks whispered seductively into his ear before taking the lob between his teeth and nibbling it making Callen chuckle. As much as he would love to stay where they were and do what Marty was obviously thinking of, they couldn't. Therefore with much willpower and protestations from the younger man he pulled them apart pushing Deeks so he was lying on his back on the bed.

"Later, I promise." He said before sealing his lips over Marty's in a fiercely passionate kiss which was designed to send both their blood pressures soring. He then pulled back and climbed out of the bed smirking at the glazed look of desire in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm going hold you to that." Deeks finally replied as he lay back and watched G make his way naked to the bathroom. It was a good image if he wasn't going to get anything more. It would do for now.

At that Callen just laughed. He didn't doubt for a second that Marty would indeed make him repay his promise with interest later, but he was absolutely fine with that. More than fine in fact.

15 minutes later Deeks was setting out for his run and Callen was making his way to meet Sam, neither of them aware at what they day would bring. Or at least Deeks wasn't until about hour later he found himself lying on the floor of a convenience store, with one bullet wound in him and staring down the barrel of a gun aimed right at his head. He knew this was it, there was no way he was going to get out of this one. And as he lay there waiting for the man to pull the trigger that would end his life all he could think about was G. About how he loved him and how he would never get to see him again. And then the finger twitched, the sound repeated around the store, and pain seared through him before his mind was claimed by blackness and he thought no more.

* * *

Callen and Sam were in the office, exchanging their usual banter when Kensi came in.

"Oh it never fails. Oh it never fails. No matter how haggard you look at the gym, some guy is gonna hit on you." She stated in disbelief as she put down her water bottle. What was it with men and having to do that?

"What is that? Is that a humble brag?" Callen asked his eyebrow quirking at her words. He couldn't quite believe that those words had come out of her mouth. Not because he didn't think she would say them, but more he didn't think she would give them such wonderful ammunition to use against her. Just wait until he told Marty, he would never let her live it down.

"A what?" Kensi asked her hands going to her hips. That sounded far too much like something her partner would say, she didn't expect to hear it out of Callen mouth. Though she probably should have done. They did practically live together after all.

"You feign complaining while patting yourself on the back." Sam explained making her realise it wasn't just something Deeks would say.

"No I don't." She stated. There had been no bragging in her words… had there?

"No, what you're really saying is, even at your worst, people hit on you." Callen responded with a smirk. This was fun.

"No, that not what I'm… saying-" Kensi tried to argue but Sam overrode her.

"It's like me saying, I can't believe the referee tripped over my feet at the Lakers game." He suggested looking over at G who was nodding in agreement.

"Whoa, that is not what I'm saying." Kensi replied trying to find a way out of this conversation now. She hated it when the senior agents did this to her. Where was Deeks to take the heat when you needed him huh?

"Morning, Hetty." Sam interrupted as he saw their operations manager make her way to them. Though looking at her he realised she had a look he had never seen on her face. What was going on? He couldn't help but sit up a little straighter because of it.

* * *

Hetty had been in her office, doing her work when the call came in. it was one she had never hoped to receive, and she didn't know how to break the news to the team. To break the news to Callen. Oh this was not good. But she couldn't sugar coat it no matter how much she wanted to, so instead looking straight into the eyes of her boy she said the words she never ever wanted to say. "Deeks has been shot."

Callen couldn't believe it. He couldn't compute what she was saying. One minute he was sitting there ribbing Kensi, and the next Hetty was telling him… no. It couldn't be. He couldn't have been. Marty was fine, he had been with him just a couple of hours ago, he had left him to go on his run. How the hell did anything happen to him on a run? Oh god. Oh god. Deeks has been shot. Marty has been shot. No. this couldn't be happening. No no no no. NO.

"NO." He shouted. He hadn't even realised he had said the words aloud until all eyes in the building seemed to turn to him. To be watching him. He could feel them, it was making his skin crawl. He wanted to run away, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to see Marty… he wanted to find whoever had done this and Make. Them. Pay.

"I am sorry Mr Callen. He is in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical." Hetty responded in an even tone. She had never seen her boy so pale as he was right now, it was as if all the blood had been drained out of him at her words. Why did this have to happen? Oh yes she knew it was the way of things, but everything had been going well for them all. The team were gelling nicely, and Callen and Marty were so happy together. Why now? Not that there would ever be a good time for any of them to get shot, but still…

* * *

Sam had turned to G as soon as the words that Deeks had been shot left Hetty's mouth. He could only imagine the pain and heartbreak he was going through. But he knew there was nothing he could do. So he sat and he watched as he paled and the look of hopelessness come over his face as the words registered in his mind. When Hetty explained that he was in surgery he let out a sigh of relief. At least he was still alive. That left him to do the only thing he could do. He would find those who did this, and he would bring them to justice, for Deeks, and for G. But first he would be there for his brother. He would need someone to sit with him at the hospital, and Sam was more than willing to do that. He knew Hetty wouldn't mind. They were a family after all.

"When?" He asked turning to Hetty and standing, readying himself to move.

"This morning at Sandune Convenience Store on Culver Boulevard." Hetty replied though when she heard the sound of hitched breathing her eyes, and those of Sam and Kensi went back to the man who still hadn't moved from his chair.

Sandune Convenience Store. It was Marty's favourite. How many times had he told him to switch it up? How many times… oh god. This was his fault. If only he had stayed in bed this morning none of this would have happened. Marty wouldn't have been on his run, and he wouldn't have stopped off for coffee. This was his fault. He should have trained him better, should have taken the time out of their relationship to make sure he learnt how hide… He should have told him he loved him. No. Marty could not die. He would be fine. He had to be. That was the only outcome Callen could possibly accept, now or ever.

"Let's take my car." Sam said turning to place his hand on his partners shoulder. He needed to get G to the hospital.

"Agreed. Keep me in the loop." Hetty nodded at Sam's words. She knew he would look after Callen for as long as he needed him to. He would be at his side through all of this. That was good, her boy was going to need his friend.

"No." Callen finally responded when he realised what Sam was suggested. He wanted to take him to the hospital, wanted him to wait around for news. Wanted him to stand there helplessly while Marty fought for his life. No. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He had a shooter to find. He needed to explain to whoever did this what happened when they hurt the man he loved. And he would explain it in explicit detail, slowly and very, very painfully.

Sam took one look at his face and couldn't stop himself from taking a step back. Because G had murder in his eyes, it was the only way he could think to describe the determined, terrifying look G was giving him right then. And Sam knew exactly what was going through his partners mind. He wanted to hunt down the shooter and get revenge. That wasn't how they should do this. They needed to bring the guy to justice, but as he opened his mouth to say just that Hetty spoke before he could.

"I think your particular skills would be of use at the crime scene Mr Hanna, Mr Callen." She said in an even voice, though she wasn't looking at Sam. She was staring into the eyes of the closest thing she had to a son. She knew what she was doing, and she knew she shouldn't let Callen anywhere near this investigation. But she understood him. She understood his desire to find those responsible, and she couldn't fault that. She also knew that even if she tried to take him off this case he would just go lone wolf to solve it. Hopefully if he had Sam with him instead of being on his own, he would be able to stop him from crossing the line they all walked as law enforcement. She hoped Sam would remind him how much Marty would not want Callen to kill for him, not in revenge.

"Agreed. Kensi go to the hospital. Keep us posted." Callen replied in a tone of voice that no one would question. It was hard and dark, and demanded respect. This was a side of Callen that none of his team had seen before. The dark side that people only get when the ones they loved had been hurt.

"Of course." Kensi responded with a nod. She had wanted to ask if she could go to the hospital, but she had known that Callen had more right to be there than her. He was the one Deeks loved, she was only his partner after all.

With that arranged Callen walked out of the bullpen. He didn't care if Sam followed him or not. He was going to find who did this, and he was going to make there last moments hell on earth. Because they had shot the man he loved. The man he had never told his feelings to. The man he would do anything for. The man that was his whole world. They were not getting away with this.

Sam was torn. He wanted to follow G to make sure he didn't go completely off the rails, but he also wanted to ask Hetty just what the hell she was all about. Surely she knew sending G to catch the shooter was like setting a lion on herd of goats. No one would survive his wrath.

"He will investigate this case with or without my permission Mr Hanna. I am hoping you will be able to make sure he doesn't…" Hetty said in reply to the look Sam was giving her, the questions he had in his eyes.

And Sam knew what it was Hetty wasn't saying. She was expecting him to tame the beast. Oh man, did she think he was some sort of god? The only person he knew who would be able to calm G and stop him killing everyone was the one lying in surgery right now. Therefore as he walked out of the bullpen to follow his partner he couldn't help but pray that Marty Deeks pulled through and woke up before it was too late. Because in Sam's mind he was the only one who would be able to save not his shooters, but G. Only Marty Deeks would be able to save G Callen from himself.


	88. Chapter 88

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank anonkp, LKK (Guest), French fan (Guest), elsje1967, Guest and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 17, 'Personal'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have used from the show.**

* * *

Callen stormed down to the parking lot, but he had enough sense to make his way to Sam's car rather than his own. He knew he wasn't thinking clearly enough to drive and he didn't want to cause an accident. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. That and he needed to be alive to kill the bastard who had hurt the man he loved. They were not going to get away with it. He would make sure of that. Oh yes he would.

Sam on the other hand just breathed a sigh of relief when he found his partner waiting for him. He had had a horrible feeling that he would get down here to find him already gone. But no. It seemed G was accepting his help then, that was good. Though wherever he would continue to accept it when he discovered his role in this was to make sure he didn't kill the people who had shot Deeks, he doubted it very much. But now was not the time for that. They needed to get to the crime scene and see what they could find out.

The drive down to the convenience store was unusually silent. Sam kept looking over at G wondering what he was thinking, but every time he opened his mouth the only thing he could think to ask was if he was all right, and he was pretty sure that was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't. Deeks was in hospital fighting for his life. There was no way G was going to be remotely okay about that. So instead he concentrated on trying to think about how he was going to hold G back from doing anything stupid. It was a monumental task that he really didn't think he was up to.

Callen for his part spent the journey looking out of the window and determinedly not thinking. Because every time he did an image of Marty dying alone came into his mind. That idea hurt so much that he could barely force himself to draw breath. Could barely remember how to make any part of him work as he was consumed by feelings of guilt and pain. As he remembered he had never told him that he loved him. No. He couldn't think about that now. Because Marty wasn't dying, he was going to be fine. He had to be fine. The other option was not possible, because Callen had no idea how he would go on if he wasn't. No don't think about it. Put all those thoughts and feelings in a box and lock them away. He had a job to do. A purpose to keep him moving, breathing. Concentrate on that. So he turned his mind to concentrating on what he could do, and banished all else from it.

* * *

The car had barely stopped when Callen was climbing out, marching his way towards the crime scene, his eyes pools of steel, the determination radiating from them so much so that not even Sam was brave enough to question it. He hoped that whoever had the case at the LAPD wasn't stupid enough to try and get in his partners way. He didn't like to think what would happen if they did. He didn't want G getting arrested for murdering a police officer after all.

Callen didn't speak to the detective in charge, leaving that to Sam. Instead he stood there and glared at him as if he could make him go up in flames with just a look. He decided he didn't like him. He wasn't showing enough concern for Marty for his liking, and the man was lucky that he was on their side, and willing to give them the case. Otherwise Callen might have soon him just how much Marty Deeks was a better man than he was.

In fact in wasn't until they were inside the convenience store that Callen's steel eyed mask cracked. The sight of the blood on the floor, surrounded by the bloody gloves of the EMT's, and the swabs they had used on the injured man. That was Marty's blood on the floor, Marty's life those gloves and equipment had been used to save. That was Marty's life spread across the lino of this backwater store. How could this happen? How could every that Marty was, end here? How could he be standing there staring down at place where the man he loved had been shot? How could he have let this happen? This was all his fault.

"G, do you want to wait outside?" Sam asked quietly as he placed a hand on his partners shoulder. He had seen the break in eyes. How the steel had been replaced with unimaginable pain as he stared down at the place Deeks had been shot. As he stared at the yellow markers the CSI's had placed around it.

"No." Callen replied, forcing himself to look away from visual evidence of what had happened here. Forced himself to look away from what could have been the last place Marty was ever alive. No. Breath. In, out and repeat. He could do this. He would do this. He needed to find these bastards. With that new determination in his mind he turned to where Sam was talking to the owner.

"G?" The man, Frank said with concern in his eyes. He had seen him with Marty a few times, and he knew they were a couple. It was obvious from how they behaved that they were together. But he did not expect to find him here, surely he should be at the hospital?

"What happened?" Callen asked nodding at the man but discouraging him from asking about how Marty was or his feelings or anything personal. He didn't need any of that. He needed answers, now.

"Two guys come in. One goes to the back. The other pulls a gun, made me empty the register." Frank explained, understanding how the police worked. G did not need his condolences, he needed his statement so he could find these men.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Sam asked hoping that he could be a reliable witness.

"I was focused on the gun in my face." Frank replied with a look of apology as he said those words, feeling as if he was letting Marty, and G, down because of his own fear of getting hurt.

"What can you tell us?" Callen asked in a tone that was more harsh than normal. But he needed useful information and so far he had given them nothing.

"They wouldn't leave after I gave them the money. The one guy, he kept glancing out of the window." Frank answered trying to remember everything he could. He wanted to help them catch these men. He wanted to help G.

"Checking to see it was save to leave." Sam nodded. That made sense. They weren't going to run from a robbery until they knew they could get away.

"That's when Marty came in." Frank finished with, though he noticed how G flinched when he spoke the name of his partner. He could understand that.

"We're going to need to see your surveillance tapes." Sam said looking round and noticing the cameras. They could be a big help in finding who had done this.

"It's a new digital system. I haven't quite figured out how to use It." Frank replied, not looking at G this time, because he couldn't. He had the equipment to help them find Marty's shooter, and he hadn't found the time to make it work.

At those words Callen turned around and walked out of the store before he did the owner bodily harm. But as he left he made sure to keep his eyes averted from the blood and evidence coated. Once outside he pulled his phone out of his pocket. This guy might not have cameras, but surely Eric could find something right? After all, this was Eric. This was what he did.

"Eric you got any cameras in the area that we can look at?" He asked as soon as his call was answered. He needed something, some way of finding those he was hunting.

"On it." Eric agreed sharing a look with Nell up in ops as he did so. He wasn't sure how good an idea it was to have Callen working this case, but he wasn't going to question Hetty. Of course now it meant they had to find cameras, because if he knew one thing, it was that he didn't want and angry agent Callen breathing fire down his neck if he failed.

Hanging up Callen stared around at the area which had people moving about it, making sure to keep his back to the store as he thought over what they had learnt. He could feel Sam coming up behind him and he just knew what he was going to say. Something about asking how he was doing and suggesting that maybe he would be better off at the hospital. But he couldn't do that, he needed to keep moving. If he stopped his mind would take over, and he just… couldn't. So instead he forestalled his words.

"Why leave a witness? Why not shoot them both?" He asked as he resolutely turned towards Sam's car and away from the last place Marty had been unharmed. He was never going back to that store again, and neither was Marty. He was going to make sure of that.

"Robbery's one thing but it takes a cold-hearted person to kill someone in cold blood." Sam replied though his words were rewarded with G turning to him with a narrowed eyed, very dangerous look.

"They shot him, Sam. I don't think we need to question how cold-hearted they are." Callen growled. The ones who had done this were scum of the earth in his mind, and there was no way they didn't know what they were doing. They shot one man, they could have easily shot two. No there was something else going on here. Marty would not lose his life because he interrupted a robbery gone bad. He wouldn't let it happen.

"I know, G. We'll get them, I promise." Sam replied in a placating tone. He knew he was walking on thin ice here, but they needed to consider all possibilities. He needed to be the voice of reason to make sure that G kept his head on straight. That was not going to be an easy task that was for sure.

* * *

Kensi stood in the corridor outside of the surgical unit at the hospital holding in her hands the watch Callen had gotten Deeks for his birthday that he never took off, and his badge. She felt strange being the one who was there doing so. It should have been Callen, but it wasn't. It was her standing there waiting to hear if Deeks was going to make it. Waiting to see if she would have to tell her team leader that the man he loved had died on the operating table. Had died when he hadn't been there for him. No don't think like that. Deeks was going to pull through. He had to make it, she needed her partner with his bad jokes and flirty attitude. They needed the man who had made Callen so much more human, who made him smile and show his feelings.

Turning to the badge in her hand she couldn't stop herself from opening it to run her thumb across the picture there. LAPD detective Martin Deeks. But as she did so she noticed it wasn't completely flat. With a frown she slipped her fingers behind the badge and was surprised to pull out two pieces of folded paper. One well-worn as if it had been looked at many times before, the other looked newer. What could possibly be so important to Deeks that he kept these behind his badge, on his person at all times? Well only one way to find out. With that decision she carefully opened the older, more worn of the two bits of paper. She recognised the hand writing before she registered the words. It was from G to Deeks. She knew she shouldn't read it, but she had gone too far not to now, and well, it wasn't that long.

 _Marty,_

 _That night, you, I'll never forget. I wish things could be different._

 _G_

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she read the words. It was not something she could ever envision Callen writing, to anyone. But he obviously had. She had no idea when they had been written, but it was obvious that Deeks had read it and re-read many times. Why? What so important about it? Why did he keep this behind his badge of all places? Folding it back up her eyes turned to the other piece of paper. She knew she shouldn't, but… her curiosity got the better of her before she could stop herself, and therefore she unfolded that one too. Less surprised this time to find Callen's writing once more, though the words this time had her blinking the tears out of her eyes.

 _Dear Marty,_

 _I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, and I know I can be slightly overprotective. But I can't lose you. Because I love you Marty Deeks. And while I may not be able to say the words, may never be able to say them, please know they are true. You are everything I want and need in my life. You make me a better person._

 _Please give me another chance to show you my love._

 _I love you._

 _Yours always_

 _G._

It was so heartfelt and beautiful, even if it was only a few lines. It said so much. That Callen was willing to put those words down on paper for Deeks, well she could see why he loved him. He really was a bit of a romantic. Who would have thought it? Callen writing love notes. With a small smile on her lips she folded the letter back up and replaced them both behind Deeks badge. She didn't want anyone to know she had seen them. They were personal and between the two men, even if they did cause more questions to rise inside her about why they had been written and when. Though the last she could guess was when Callen and Deeks had broken up because he couldn't tell him he loved him. At least she now knew exactly, word for word, how her team leader had convinced her partner to give him another chance. With that thought she sighed as she turned back to the window.

"Come back to him Deeks, he needs you." She whispered not sure who she was speaking to, just hoping someone out there would hear her.

The opening of the doors and the clatter of wheels of a hospital bed coming her way pulled her out of her thoughts and turned to see Deeks being wheeled towards her, unconscious.

"How's he doing?" She asked his doctor. She needed to find out so she could tell Callen, and the rest of the team.

"Two shots. The worst was high in the chest. Luckily, it missed his lung. The second, fractured a rib, deflected away from his heart. It was a small calibre weapon. He's gonna be okay. You can talk to him when the anaesthetic wears off. Uh, the nurse mentioned there's no next of kin listed. Is there someone you can call?" the doctor answered giving all the details Kensi needed, though it was the question which startled her the most. Deeks didn't have a next of kin listed? But surely, that would be Callen, right? Shaking herself out of the questions in her mind she answered the doctor.

"Yes, there is." Kensi replied with a smile. Because even if Callen wasn't listed, she knew that he was the only one who had the right to make any decisions about Deeks care. Because he was the one who loved him, and the one who Deeks loved in return. And that was part of being with the one you loved, that you took care of them when they needed you too.


	89. Chapter 89

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, LKK (Guest), anonkp and French fan (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So again this chapter is set in season 2, episode 17 'Personal'. It is quite a bit longer than I expected it to be, but I'm sure you don't mind that, right? Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the line si have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen and Sam were on their way back to the office when Kensi called with the update. Letting Callen know Deeks was out of surgery and the doctors said he was going to be okay. He had never been more relieved in his life than he was when he heard those words. In fact he so relieved he hung up on her before he could hear anything else she had to say. Instead he leant his head back against the seat and closed his eyes as he allowed the feelings to rush through him. Allowed the worry to disperse with the knowledge that Marty was okay. That he was going to be fine. That he hadn't got the man he loved killed. The guilt of course was still there. There was no way that he would be rid of that with a few words, but at least the turmoil or what ifs had left his mind. He wasn't going to have to spend the rest of his life alone, because Marty was going to be there beside him. Marty was alive and would continue being so, he still had time to tell him he loved him. He still had the chance of saying those words. It was the most wonderful feeling ever. The knowledge that it wasn't too late, even if it was tempered with the remainder of his guilt and desire for revenge. At least he knew Marty would survive.

Sam on the other hand sat watching him out of the corner of his eyes. He had seen who it was calling G, but he hadn't said anything. From his reaction Sam had no idea if Deeks was dead or alive, if he was going to be fine or if he was still fighting for his life. All he could tell was that Kensi had defiantly had news. Therefore after a minute of silence from his partner as he sat there with closed eyes, he decided he needed to know what was going on. What he was going to have to deal with in respects to G's reaction to whatever it was Kensi had told him. So taking a deep breath he spoke.

"How's Deeks?" He asked wondering if G would flinch at the name as he had when the store owner had said Marty.

"He's gonna be okay." Callen whispered not opening his eyes, still concentrating on the feelings flowing through him. Still trying to sort through all that his brain was currently processing.

"That's good, G. That's good." Sam replied with a nod, relief filling him at the knowledge that his partner wasn't going to go through the heartbreak of losing the one he loved. And quickly on the heels of that thought came another. The idea that now Deeks was gonna be okay, maybe G wouldn't be so homicidal towards his shooters. But as he pulled into the garage of the office and turned off the engine he turned and took a real look at his partner. And when G opened his eyes he could see that even this news did not dim the desire for revenge he could see raging in their depths. It seemed he was still going to have to try and tame the beast, but hey, if Deeks was awake, maybe he could get him to help him somehow. It was the only solution that Sam could think of to stop G from going off the rails. He just hoped it worked.

The partners said nothing else as they made their way up to ops, moving as one through the door to where Nell, Eric and Hetty were waiting for them. Waiting to show them what they had discovered. If either of them thought it was odd to have the operations manager there, neither mentioned it. In fact Callen was glad she was showing her support, and Sam was glad she would be able to help contain G if he got too… determined.

"Now, the cameras were too far away for an ID, but they do tell us that the men spent seven minutes in the store before Deeks entered. I'm pulling up the traffic cam footage now. For the nearest intersection for the same time." Eric babbled quickly when he saw the senior agents enter. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of Callen, and he felt it best to give him all he had as soon as he could.

"Same grey Mustang." Sam said as he watched the footage Eric was showing them, glad that the techy had found the lead they needed to finding Deeks shooters.

"That's them." Callen stated in an even tone of voice, not wanting to let his emotions cloud him… or come through in case Hetty decided to change her mind and take him off the case. He wouldn't, no couldn't, let that happen. He needed to find these men. He needed to show them what happened when they hurt his man, even if said man was going to be okay. They still needed to understand that fact.

"No clear angle of ID." Eric replied, trying to keep the disappointment and worry from his voice as he did so. He didn't want Callen upset with his failure, but he couldn't lie. There was no way he could find out who these men were from the traffic cam footage alone. He needed something more.

"Why so long in the store? Seven minutes that's an eternity for a heist." Sam said turning to Hetty and G, hoping one of them would be able to help him understand the motivation of the two men. Though as he looked at G all he could see was him glaring at the car on the screen, as if he could find it by will alone. Though considering this was G Callen, he probably could if he had too. Hopefully Hetty would be able to suggest something else. Which she did, though in retrospect, he really would have preferred it if she hadn't spoken.

"Mr Beale, would you pull up 1894 Parkson Avenue? Traffic cam at the west end of the street." She asked not looking at the agents at her side, knowing they would both recognise the address and she really hoped she was wrong.

"That's Marty's address." Callen muttered removing his eyes from the car that carried those that had hurt the one he loved to instead stare at Hetty, boring holes with his eyes in the hopes she would explain why the hell she was looking at Marty's place.

"Footage from an hour before the shooting, please." Hetty directed to Eric rather than turn to Callen and explain. She really hoped she was wrong, but if she was not, then there was nothing she could say or do that would protect her boy from what he was about to discover. Nor anything she could do that would reduce the extra guilt he would feel when he did.

Eric did as Hetty requested and all five of the people in ops turned to watch the screen. They watched as Deeks and Callen walked down the steps of the apartment building together, watched as they kissed each other goodbye, and watched as Callen melted away into the shadows. Sam opened his mouth to commend his partner on his trade craft at how he had vanished from the screen in a blink of an eye, but before he could get the words out, he, along with everyone else, watched as Deeks started running… and from down the street a grey Mustang started to follow him.

"Eric, stop. Back up the video. Zoom in and enhance the bottom left. Grey Mustang." He said hoping he was wrong, that it wasn't what it looked like. Oh he really hoped that this wasn't a case that Deeks was targeted. Because if he was, then he knew his partner would never forgive himself for letting it happen.

But when the car came onto the screen it was obvious.

"They were waiting for him. Marty didn't stumble on any robbery, he was ambushed." Callen whispered his eyes going wide and for the second time that day the colour drained from his face as the consequences of what he had just learnt slammed into his mind. Then his rage took over. Turning around he slammed his fist into the table in the middle of ops with all the force he could, only to raise it and repeat the action again and again. He needed to let out what he was feeling. Needed some way to release his pent up fury that someone would do this to his Marty. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't noticed them waiting there. He hadn't noticed someone trailing the man he loved. The one he was supposed to protect above all others. Instead he had gone on his merry way to meet Sam for breakfast without even sensing the danger Marty was in. He was a god damn federal agent who specialised in undercover work. He should have seen them. He should have been more alert, he should have gone with Marty to make sure he was safe, he should have stopped those bastards before they could get anywhere near their target, he should of…

"Callen. This is not your fault." Came a soothing voice that even his subconscious knew it couldn't ignore. Accompanying it was a soft pressure on his arm. Not the one he was using to hit the table, but the other one that had been hanging uselessly beside him. But the pressure and voice was enough to stop his movement dead as he turned his stormy eyes to the woman at his side.

"I should have seen them, Hetty. I should have protected him." He whispered in a distraught tone, completely forgetting that there were others in the room watching them. That there would be others to hear the pain filled, lost sounding voice he was using. It was so similar to the one he had used as a little boy Hetty felt her heart break for the man in front of her.

"It was not your fault. You did not know of the danger, none of us did. All we can do now is make sure he stays safe." She replied smiling sadly at her boy. If she could take his guilt and pain away with only words she would. But she knew she could not. There was only one who could possibly have a chance at doing that. But for him to be able to work whatever magic he seemed to have over Callen, then her boy needed to go to the hospital to be with him. Callen needed Marty right now, just as much as she was sure the reverse was also true.

At her word Callen nodded before turning to walk out of the door, only one thing on his mind. Get to Marty and protect him, as he should have done that morning.

* * *

Sam had stood frozen when he watched and heard G slam his fist into the table. He could see out of the corner if his eye how Eric jumped at the sound, but he was far more concerned with his partner than the tech operator right then. He moved forwards with the idea of wrapping his arms around G and stopping him from doing any damage to himself or the equipment. But before he could do so Hetty was at G's side. He watched as with a few simple words she seemed to calm his partner down he and he had to wonder at how she managed that. Oh he knew they had known each other for longer than anyone else on the team, but he hadn't yet discovered just what there connection truly was. Though right now, from his position on the outside and looking in, he would say she was a mother comforting her son.

So Sam watched, and when it seemed G had calmed down he found he wanted to say something as well. G was his brother after all, but before he could get any words out his partner had stormed out of the room. Sam knew where he was going, and Sam was going with him. Therefore with a nod to Hetty and a hurried request that she call Kensi to tell her this latest development he followed after G. It was time to go see Deeks in hospital.

* * *

Kensi was sitting beside Deeks bed when her phone vibrated. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was from Hetty. That caused her eyebrows to rise. Why was she calling her? Surely Callen had given them all the update she gave him.

"Hetty." She said as she answered the call.

"Miss Blye, how is Detective Deeks doing?" Hetty asked. She could presume from the fact that Callen had been here that Marty was doing fine, but she would prefer to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak.

"Callen didn't tell you? He's out of surgery, doctors say he's gonna be okay. Anything on the case?" Kensi asked moving away from Deeks not wanting to wake him up with her words.

"The same grey Mustang that was seen at the crime scene was found this morning outside Mr Deeks apartment. It seems he was targeted. Visitation hour is over Agent Blye, you are now on protection detail. Agents Hanna and Callen are headed your way." Hetty replied in an even voice not showing the emotions she felt at the knowledge that someone had targeted Marty. There were no doubt, many who would want him dead, but there was a name that came to her mind which she knew wouldn't be on any others list. She would need to get Nell on to finding that one.

"Okay. Uh Hetty, is Callen Deeks' next of kin? The hospital are asking." Kensi asked, deciding to get the answer from her considering the man in question had hung up on her before she could ask him. And surely it would be written on Deeks' paperwork, just as her next of kin was on her own.

"Good question. I'm sure he can answer that when he arrives." Hetty replied eyebrows raising at the question. It wasn't one she had thought of, but it was one she knew she should have done. Neither of her boys had changed their next of kin on her records since they started their relationship, Callen was still recorded as her and Mr Hanna, while Marty's was still blank. Hmmm, she would need to rectify that glaring error ASAP.

"Right. I'll get back to it then." Kensi responded frowning at the idea that Hetty didn't know if Callen was Deeks' next of kin. That was weird.

"Indeed." Hetty agreed before she hung up and made her way to her files. She needed to find the right one to give Miss Jones. Because she needed her to find one Gordon John Brandel.

* * *

Deeks became aware of blackness first. He remembered what had happened, or more he remembered what the last thing he saw was. A man standing over him holding a gun. A no win situation that he couldn't get out of, the image of G seared in his eyes as the last thing to go through his mind as the sound of a gunshot rocket around the store, the pain that dragged him down into oblivion. And now there was blackness. But it was lightening. Then he became aware that his eyes were closed, and therefore he did the only logical thing in his mind. He opened them.

"Am I dead?" He muttered as he blinked around the room, though when he saw Kensi sitting beside his bed he guessed he wasn't. No. The bleeping sounds, the smell, he was in hospital. He had survived then. Well that was a surprise. Of course in that couple of second's worth of recognisance of where he was, he also noticed a lack of anyone else at his bedside. G wasn't here. He wasn't sure what to make of that, and his brain was feeling far too foggy to try and work it out. Instead he did what he always did. He carried on talking. "Because I feel like I should be dead."

"Hey there. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Kensi replied smiling in relief that he had woken up, though she couldn't help but notice how his eyes darted around as if looking for someone else. And she knew who it was. He was looking for Callen. What was she supposed to tell him about why he wasn't here? How could she explain why the man who loved him, the man he loved, had decided to hunt down those who had shot him rather than wait for him to come back to him? Was there any way she could explain that? Because she wasn't sure she understood it herself.

"Do I know you?" Deeks asked, he could see the shadow behind her eyes, and he knew she was trying to think of how to tell him G wasn't there. But he didn't want to think about that right then. Actually it was more he couldn't think about that right then. He wasn't sure what drugs they had him on, but they were good.

"Deeks?" Kensi said, starting to worry about something else entirely. Surely he knew who she was right? Surely he knew she was his partner, his friend, right?

"Not my nurse?" Deeks asked preferring that worry to the other that had been prevalent in her eyes. Plus this was kinda fun.

"I'm serious, Deeks." Kensi replied in a gentle tone, trying to keep the worry from her voice at the idea that somehow he had forgotten her, forgotten the last months. Forgotten his relationship with Callen. Oh no.

"My name is Deeks? Really?" Deeks asked really enjoying himself now, even if the pain was starting to return and the fogginess in his brain starting to recede. He wished it wouldn't. Because if it did he knew he would start asking the questions he wasn't sure he was ready for the answers of. He would ask where G was.

Kensi didn't know what to do. If he didn't remember… no she couldn't process that. She turned towards the entrance of the cubicle, wondering if she could go and get the doctor or something. Get someone who could tell her what was wrong with her partner, before his lover showed up. Because if Callen arrived and Deeks didn't remember… she dreaded to think how he would react to that.

"I'm just kidding. I remember you Fern." Deeks said when he saw her glance around. He didn't want to cause any issues for the staff with his little joke. But now it was done he knew he couldn't not ask anymore. "Where's G?"

"He's on his way." Kensi replied sitting back down. At least that wasn't a lie. Hetty had told her he was coming. Maybe she could put off answering Deeks until he arrived and then leave it to him to explain why he wasn't waiting at Deeks' bedside. Of course that thought flew out of the window with Deeks next question.

"From where?" Deeks demanded, or as much as he could in his current recently shot state.

"He's, uh…" Kensi began before falling silent. She wished she could think of a good lie, but she knew her partner would see right through her. He always did.

"Kensi, just say it." Deeks sighed. He could guess, but he really hoped he was wrong. He really hoped G had just stepped out for a coffee, or hell to take up smoking or something. Either of them would be preferable to what he was sure he was doing.

"He's working the case." Kensi replied caving. She wasn't sure how Deeks was going to take that news, but if it had been her she would be livid. As long as he kept his anger for Callen, she was fine with that. But she did not want to deal with an angry bedridden Deeks right then thank you very much.

At her words Deeks sighed again as he closed his eyes again. Of course G was working the case. Did he really think he would be doing anything different? I mean this is the guy who hunted down his dad to make sure he couldn't hurt him. There was no way he would sit on the side-lines and let whoever had shot him be found by others. He really was far too protective. Deeks just hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid. He had survived, surely that would count for something right? Surely that would make sure G didn't just kill the guys who had done this to him, right? Probably not. Oh well, at least he was on his way here. He could talk to him, and hopefully get him to not kill the robbers. He really didn't want to be visiting his boyfriend in jail for murder thank you very much.

Deeks was pulled from his thoughts by a new, female, voice speaking. "Hi." Opening his eyes he found a nurse standing by the curtains and Kensi checking her badge. What was going on? Why was his partner doing a security check on his nurse?

"You're awake. How do you feel?" The nurse asked coming over and doing something to the tube in his hand, making his head go fuzzy again. He guessed she had given him more pain meds due to his more alert status. He liked it. It stopped him thinking about G and what he was doing, or going to do, or any of that. For now at least.

"Oh, better and better." He replied giving her his classic flirty smile. It wasn't like he could turn it off was it, especially not when he was on pain meds.

"Pain relief button, call button. Okay Mr Deeks?" The nurse asked pointing out the buttons she was talking about as she leaned over him. Hmm, she smelled nice.

"You can call me Marty." Deeks responded. Mr Deeks made him feel old.

"If you need anything, I'm right outside." The nurse replied smiling down at her patient. He was rather adorable, in a scruffy puppy sort of way. She was pretty sure that by the end of the day he would have all the nurses eating out of the palm of his hand, female and male alike.

"Thank you, nurse, uh…" Deeks answered, trying to find out her name. He liked to be on first name basis with his care team. If he could get them wrapped around his finger, then he could no doubt get out of here sooner. And failing that, his time spent in the hospital would be more enjoyable. And if a small part of his mind considered the fact that if G thought he had competition in the nursing staff that his jealously was more likely to get him to stay, well that was just an added bonus right?

At his words the nurse held up her badge so he could read her name.

"Debbie. Nurse Debbie." Deeks said as she gave him one last smile before walking away. Of course as he followed her he found his eye stopping at his partner who was standing at the end of the bed with her arms crossed glaring at him. "What?" He mumbled trying to sound innocent.

"If you don't behave, I'll tell Callen." Kensi replied going for the only threat she knew would work. Though she wasn't sure how well it would work considering she was sure that Deeks had his boyfriend wrapped around his little finger, and could no doubt get out of whatever she accused him of.

"I am behaving. It's not my fault I got shot." Deeks grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he watched her return to her sit next to him. But before Kensi could respond to him he continued talking. He needed to know what was going on, and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be checking the badges of everyone who came to see him just because G was being his overprotective self. Well eighty percent sure, maybe seventy-five. Anyway "what's with the heighten security?"

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked trying to avoid the subject. She didn't want to tell him he was being targeted. Not while he was stuck in hospital and not able to do anything about it. Of course that was why she was there. To protect him, but still.

"You checked her badge, you're obviously expecting unwanted visitors, Kens." Deeks replied giving her a look that simply said don't try it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with prevarication right then.

"The guys who shot you this morning, did you recognise them?" She asked instead of answering him. Hoping that he would be able to give her some insight into who it was that was after him.

"Well it's hard to remember. I didn't walk in on a robbery, is that what you're telling me?" Deeks asked sincerely. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Because if it was, G was gonna give him hell for being found. Not to mention how Sam would react. Oh he really didn't want to go back to training with the big guy.

"You were targeted. There's footage of the car on your block this morning." Kensi replied. Explaining what she knew of the case.

At her words Deeks tried to sit up before wincing at the pain it caused him. But that didn't matter, only one thing did in his mind. Because this morning he wasn't the only leaving his apartment.

"Is G okay?" He asked his partner with an urgency in his voice, completely forgetting all about their previous conversation about how the other man was on his way to see them. All he could think about was the idea that he had somehow caused G to get hurt because he hadn't followed the training he and Sam had tried to instil in him.

"He's fine." Kensi replied placing a hand on Deeks shoulder and pushing him back towards the bed. She wasn't going to mock him for forgetting they had spoken about the man in question just minutes ago. He had been shot, she would give him a pass, this time.

"Good. That's good." Deeks responded breathing out and relaxing now he knew that G was okay. Of course it was at that point he remembered their previous conversation about G, he blamed his lack of remembering before on the pain meds. Anyway he remembered about how he was working the case, and Deeks groaned. Because he knew that this information would be enough to make the man he loved cross over the line they all walked. If G thought someone was out to get him, he knew he wouldn't rest until every single one of them was dead. Oh that was not good.

Kensi could see the worry in his eyes, and decided it was time to change the subject. So she turned it to the only thing she could think of.

"Deeks, I was asked about your next of kin by the doctor. Who should I put down? Callen?" She asked, hoping that would sort it out. But at her words a frown formed on the man's face.

"Good question." Deeks replied not sure how else to answer that. Because while he wanted to say yes, he and G had never discussed that sort of thing. Never discussed if they were ready to be each other's next of kin. Never discussed if they were ready to take that further step in their relationship. Hmm, it looked like there was quite a few things he would need to discuss with the older man when he turned up. Things he needed to ask, and things he needed to persuade him not to do. Well that did sound like fun.


	90. Chapter 90

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Thevampiresrulez, Petunia3116, anonkp, elsje1967, French fan (Guest) and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **I just want to say I have finally watched the season finale, and it made me cry. A lot. Poor Sam.**

 **Anyway, back to this story, this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 17 'Personal'. I hope you like it. And I hope it uploads okay, as I had to do it on my phone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any** **of the** **lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The journey to the hospital was as silent as the one to the crime scene had been. And it was starting to irritate Sam. How was he supposed to help his partner if he didn't talk to him? Therefore he decided it was time to take the metaphorical bull by the horns, and ask the question that was foremost in his mind. Well no, actually, that question was more along the lines of how the hell G hadn't trained his boyfriend in proper tradecraft, but he doubted now was the time for recriminations. When Deeks was better, then they would both hear about his thoughts on the matter, as well as how he intended to correct this problem. But for now he had a more immediate question in mind. As such he turned to his partner as he spoke.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?" Callen asked frowning as he turned to stare at Sam, trying to work out what it was he was asking. Was it about the case? Was he asking if he was going to kill all those involved in targeting Marty? Because surely Sam knew him well enough to already know the answer to that one. And if he wanted him to say it out loud then he would be waiting a long time. He would not let Sam perjure himself for him.

"Well Deeks is being targeted, so are you gonna keep working the case, or stay at the hospital and protect him?" Sam asked watching his partner out of the corner or his eyes, and therefore seeing how his frown of confusion suddenly went blank as Callen removed all expression from his face before turning back to the window and not answering. That caused Sam to sigh, but he did leave G to his own thoughts. Hopefully he had given him something other than mass murder and revenge to think about.

The reason Callen didn't reply was because he didn't know how to. He hadn't considered that Marty was still in danger, only that he hadn't been there to protect him when he had been earlier. But now with Sam's words, fear gripped him so tight he wasn't sure he was breathing, wasn't sure he even remembered how to. What if they came back to finish off the job? What if whoever was targeting the man he loved came for him and he wasn't there to protect him again, all because of his own selfish need for revenge? How could he have been so stupid not to see this possibility? Oh he knew Kensi was there and she would protect her partner with her life, but it wasn't her job, not when Marty was lying in hospital having been shot. No, then it was his. And it was a job he was currently failing at. Therefore as he stared out of the window he willed Sam to drive faster, to get him to Marty's side sooner. Because he needed to protect him. He needed to make sure he didn't lose the man he loved.

* * *

Once again Sam had barely stopped the car when Callen was out of the door, not that Sam had thought it would be any different. If it was Michelle lying up there shot, he would be desperate to see her too. So he did nothing more than follow G as he headed across the parking lot. Of course it was as they made their way towards the door Callen's cell rang. Looking at the caller ID he stopped to answer it.

"Eric."

"Kaleidoscope got a hit on our Mustang." The tech operator said. He had been in two minds of whether to call Sam or Callen, but he knew that if he had called the other man, the one he was currently talking to would not be happy with him. He needed to treat this like any other op, and that meant giving his intel directly to the one in charge.

"Where?" Callen growled freezing in place as his whole body tensed at hearing those words. Those in that car were the ones who put Marty here. They were the ones he wanted to kill so badly, and if they had a lead on them…

"Just outside Pacific Beach Medical. Callen he's right there." Eric urgently responded. He was not upset when the line went dead. No, he just hoped he hadn't just signed the death warrants of the two who had shot Deeks, well, maybe hope was too strong a word. More he hoped that Sam could make sure that Callen didn't do anything that would put his career in danger. That was more truthful. If those guys died, he really wouldn't have a problem with it.

* * *

At Eric's words Callen looked around the parking lot, only to spot what it was that the tech operator had called to warn him about. Hanging up the phone and moving his hand towards his gun he spoke to his partner. "Sam, grey Mustang, two suspects."

"They're coming to finish the job." Sam replied, wincing when he realised what he had just said and to who, but luckily Callen's attention was on the car coming towards them and not on his words. So instead of saying anything more he stepped up next to his partner and therefore into the middle of the road as he pulled his gun.

"Federal agents!" He shouted at the two in the car, hoping they would peacefully give themselves up, though he doubted that would actually happen. Just as he knew G was hoping that they would fight, give him a legitimate reason to end the lives of the ones who had hurt the man he loved.

Of course his words were answers with gun shots as the passenger jumped out of the car and ran, leaving the driver to cover his exit with a hail of bullets towards the two agents who had ducked behind another car.

The gun fight that followed was intense, with neither Sam nor Callen willing to let the men get away. Neither of them willing to allow them to get any closer to Deeks. The driver was reversing, trying to drive away from them, but that was not going to happen. Not on their watch. But as they ran towards the car, Callen noticed the other man, the passenger shooting from the side. He turned to the new threat, returning fire in the hopes of taking him down. But it was not that easy to hit a moving target when you're running, however good a marksman you were. Therefore he couldn't stop the guy from jumping over a railing and disappearing. He was tempted to give chase. To take down the bastard. But the bullets were still coming from the driver, and he wouldn't leave his partner without cover, even for his revenge. He had failed in protecting one of the people he loved that day, he wasn't going to add Sam to that tally. Therefore he turned back towards the car which had driven over the spikes and as such the tires were no longer any use. And he didn't hesitate to shoot the driver dead as he climbed out with his gun in his hand.

Moving forwards, Callen kicked the gun away from the dead man, just to make sure, but when he realised he wasn't going to be getting back up he only had one thought in his mind. These men had come back to finish Marty off, and one of them was still out there. What if he got into the hospital and he wasn't there to protect him? What if he failed once more?

And Sam seeing the look of desperation on his partners face as he turned his head towards the hospital understood completely.

"Go." he stated as he lowered his gun and looked around the parking lot. He couldn't see the other man, or any other danger.

"Sam, I can't leave you to deal with this alone." Callen replied his gun still out as he pulled his eyes from the hospital and towards the railings the other man had dived over.

"We're good here. Send Kensi down. Go make sure he's okay." Sam responded in a commanding voice. The other guy wouldn't be coming back this way if he was going to into the hospital. So G would be much better off at Deeks side. He and Kensi could coordinate with LAPD and do all that they needed to do here. G needed to be with the one he loved, the one these guys had come to kill.

At that Callen nodded. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stay there any longer. He needed to see Marty, needed to make sure he was okay with his own eyes. Therefore returning his gun to its holster he ran towards the door. He needed to make sure Sam was not left on his own for long.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were having their usual bantering conversation when Callen suddenly appeared at the curtain which closed off the cubicle. At his arrival both sets of eyes turned towards him, though he only saw one pair of them. And those were the ones which belonged to the man he loved. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out as his eyes raked down Marty's body and he took note of the gauze and bandages around his two wounds. They were so close to having been fatal. They were so close to his heart and his lungs. How had Marty survived this? How had they been so luckily that he was still alive now and not in the morgue? No don't think that. Think about what you need to do. With that in mind he pulled his eyes from Marty and turned to Kensi instead.

"Sam needs your help in the parking lot." He said not elaborating as his eyes turned back to Marty.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit partner." Kensi replied with a nod. She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she could see she wasn't going to get anything more out of the senior agent, and she was starting to feel distinctly in the way.

"Yeah, later." Deeks agreed smiling at Kensi and waiting until she had left, pulling the curtain shut behind her before addressing the man standing at the end of his bed just staring at him. "G, you okay?"

Deeks words pulled Callen out of the horror and what ifs that were going through his mind, and gave him the presence of mind to walk towards the chair Kensi had just vacated as he replied. "I'm pretty sure I should be asking you that."

"Well, I am the one who got shot. Twice." Deeks agreed cheekily, hoping to get the other man to smile. Though his words seemed to have the opposite effect as he watched shadows of guilt and pain cloud over on G's face.

"I'm so sorry Marty, I should have-" Callen started to say, only to be interrupted by the man in the bed placing his hand over his lips.

"Don't go there G. This is not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. I got comfortable, complacent. It won't happen again. I promise. And hey, at least now we'll have matching scars." Deeks said, once again trying to lighten the mood. And this time it seemed it worked, or at least that was what he presumed by the way G huffed and a small smile appeared on his face at his words. It was enough for Deeks, for now.

Callen for his part reached up and took Marty's hand from his lips so he could grip it in his own as he stared in amazed awe at the man lying in the bed. Marty didn't blame him, even if Callen knew it was his fault. Marty didn't care, he still loved him. And hot on the heels of that thought came the overwhelming feeling to speak growing inside him. It was time to see if he could say those words that had frightened him so very much. The words he couldn't speak in the fear that if he admitted it out loud he would lose the one who meant so much to him. The words that would give Marty so much power over him, even if they both knew he already had it. But no matter what, it was time. Therefore taking a deep breath and staring deep into those blue eyes he loved so much Callen opened his mouth and let the words come.

"I love you, Marty Deeks."

And Deeks hearing him couldn't stop his eyes widening nor his jaw dropping open. He had said it. Callen had finally said the words he had long given up the hope of hearing. And by god, they were the most wondrous thing he had ever heard. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter in his mind, than those five simple words from G's mouth. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss G, to show him how much it meant to him that he had said them. But he knew that wasn't going to be possible right then. So instead, with a sincere smile on his face he said softly, "come here, G."

"Why?" Callen asked smiling honestly back at the man he had finally said I love you too. The man who meant the world to him and more. The man that was his everything.

"Because I want to kiss you, but I don't think the hospital staff will think that's a good reason to pull my stitches out." Deeks responded, his tone becoming his usual cheeky self as his eyes sparkled with love. Sparkled at the words that G had spoken to him.

And Callen could do nothing but comply. After all, he didn't want Marty to hurt himself, and he really did want to kiss him. Wanted to know that he really was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay.


	91. Chapter 91

**Hello my darlings. Me again. I want to thank** **LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, elsje1967, anonkp and Guest** **for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you liked how Callen finally told Deeks he loved him. Now I have been waiting to write this chapter for so long, I just couldn't wait until next week to do it. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

 **Anyway, again this is set in season 2, episode 17 'Personal'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen was still sitting at Deeks side, his hand still firmly held in his own even though the hospital ward was now filled with LAPD and the curtains to Deeks cubicle was open. He didn't care who saw them. He was with the man he loved, and there was no way he was going to let go of his hand. No way he was going to not show that he cared, not now he had said the words out loud.

That was how Sam and Kensi found them when they came back from the parking lot, though neither of them batted an eyelid at the intimacy Callen was displaying. In fact they were pleased to see it. Pleased to see he was finally where he should have been all along. At his boyfriend's side.

Deeks looked up when Sam approached and he could see in his eyes that he wanted to read him the riot act for his lack of protocol. And hey, he was pretty sure he deserve, but he really didn't want to hear it right now. Therefore he spoke before Sam could. "It won't happen again."

"And you're gonna need this." Sam replied chucking a bag at the detective, one which contained his gun. He wanted to make sure Deeks could defend himself if he needed to. "They're moving you to a room, with a view." He continued, explaining to both the men there what he and the LAPD had arranged for Deeks safety.

"Thank you." Callen responded, nodding to his partner, knowing that he had made sure that Marty would have every protection he needed.

Sam then proceeded to show Deeks the photos of the suspects, hoping he could give them some light on why they were trying to kill him. Or at least tell them if they were after him for themselves, or if they were hired by someone else. Though he was pretty sure it was going to be the latter, what with their suspects being gang members and known as guns for hire. After getting a description from Deeks, which fitted the guy who had gotten away from him and Callen in the firefight he turned to his partner, but before he could speak Deeks did.

"You know, for gang members, that's not a lot of fire power. It looked like a .22. That's gonna get you laughed at in the streets, right?"

"The driver must have gunned up." Callen replied frowning. There was something not right about this. Why would someone come at Deeks with a .22, and then come back to finish the job with the guns they had had when they had fought them? They were missing something here.

"We found a .45 calibre with Rhinos on the driver." Sam explained to the man in the hospital bed.

"Somebody really doesn't like you, Deeks." Kensi agreed.

"Yeah, and why didn't they get it right the first time?" Deeks asked, though his words caused the man holding his hand to tighten his grip to the point where it almost hurt.

"Don't say that." Callen growled out. He didn't care why they didn't shoot Marty with the larger guns in the store, he was just glad they didn't. No, all he cared about was that he was going to be okay.

"It's an honest question, G." Deeks replied turning his head to stare into his lover's eyes. He knew G didn't want to think about it, but they were gonna have to if they were gonna work out who was behind this and why they seemed to want him dead.

"This place is crawling with LAPD, you should be safe. You coming G?" Sam said interrupting the staring his partner and his boyfriend were doing. They needed to work on this case, see if they could find out what was going on.

At his words Callen had a quick argument in his head. Because part of him wanting nothing more than to follow his partner out of the hospital and to kill the SOB who was behind this. But a larger part, the part which had caused him to finally tell Marty he loved him, told him to stay where he was. To stay at the side of the man he loved so he could protect him from anyone else who could come. It was that part which won, as he knew it would as soon as he had heard the words leave Sam's mouth.

"No. Kensi'll go with you. I'm staying here." he replied in a definite tone. There was no way he was leaving Marty's side now.

"Okay. Let's go. But after you recover, we three are gonna talk." Sam responded pointing to the two men he was leaving behind in the hospital.

"Can't wait." Callen answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, though he had known it was coming. He was the one who had not trained Marty properly after all.

Kensi for her part decided she couldn't leave without stirring it slightly. It was the only way she could think of to get back at Deeks for pretending he had lost his memory. Therefore with a smirk she turned to her partner. "If I see Nurse Debbie, any messages you want me to give her?"

"Nurse Debbie?" Callen asked his eyebrow raising as he looked at Marty. Who was Nurse Debbie, and what had she to do with his lover? Though knowing how Marty was, he had no doubt flirted with the woman. But still… considering the look on Kensi's face, he decided it would be best for everyone if this Nurse Debbie stayed well away from Marty from now on.

"Umm, yeah. Tell her my boyfriend is more than capable of giving me a sponge bath." Deeks mumbled in reply. He could see the look in G's eyes and he had a feeling he wasn't going to see Nurse Debbie again. But he was okay with that, because G was at his side, and he was staying there. Who else could be possibly want more than him?

"Ha-huh." Callen agreed as the other two agents left laughing at their partner's behaviour.

* * *

Hetty pulled the file she had on Gordon John Brandel out of her filing cabinet in preparation to give to Nell. She needed to find Marty's father, to make sure he wasn't the one who had done this to her boy. She needed to make sure he was nowhere near the ones she saw as family.

"Miss Jones. A moment." She called as she heard the distinct step of the intelligence analyst coming down the stairs.

Nell came straight to Hetty's office when she heard those words. That was not a command she was willing to ignore. She was surprised though when Hetty handed her a red file.

"For me?" She asked wondering what it was Hetty wanted her to do with it. Though when she opened it and read what was inside her eyebrows rose. This was not the first time she had seen this bit of information after all.

"Release papers for Gordon John Brandel." She said not sure what else she could share considering she this was the man Callen had asked her to find, a man she now knew to be Deeks' father. She also knew that that investigation had not been authorised by Hetty. Oh this was not going to go well.

"Parole contacts and addresses. I need you to track him down." Hetty replied not elaborating on who the man was or why she was interested in finding him. Nell did not need to know any of that information to do her job after all.

"Um…" Nell responded with, not sure what to do. She didn't want to lie to Hetty and pretend to do as she asked when she already knew he was dead. But she also did not want to get into trouble for doing none authorised work.

"A problem, Miss Jones?" Hetty asked her eyebrow raising as she stared down the younger woman. Why was she hesitating to do this? What was she missing?

"It's just, well, I already have." Nell replied cracking under her stare. There was no way she could not tell the truth to Hetty. They didn't have the time to waste for her to pretend to be looking for someone she already knew the location of.

"You have? For who may I ask?" Hetty asked in a deceptively calm tone. Though she had a good idea of who it was that had asked Nell to look for the man. She just needed to know when he had asked, so she could figure out exactly how much trouble he was going to be in when she got a hold of him.

"Callen. He asked me to look for Gordon John Brandel a few months ago." Nell responded in a rush, biting her lip as she saw how Hetty's eyes seemed to darken at her words.

Hetty for her part was already deciding on what words she was going to use to berate her boy for his obviously personal use of government resources and time. But that was not of upmost importance then.

"And what did you find Miss Jones?" She asked simply.

"He's dead. He died in '98 in a car accident." Nell answered holding the file back out for Hetty to take. She did not need it after all.

"Very well, back to work." Hetty responded taking the file with a nod before she turned back to her cabinets. Oh, how she was going to have a very strongly worded conversation with Mr Callen when this was over. Oh, yes she was.

* * *

Callen sat next to a sleep Marty in his new room. He had been kept up to date with the investigation, including how they had caught the guy who had shot him. It was probably a good thing he hadn't been there for that take down, he was pretty sure he would have just killed the guy. Though considering he wasn't talking, Callen really couldn't see much of a problem with that idea. Sam had also informed him of the relationship between Marty and detective who had originally been investigating his case. At how it seemed his boyfriend was integral to the guy getting sober, and making sure he stayed that way. He couldn't say he was surprised by that fact. It sounded like something Marty would do, especially the whole waking the guy up at 3am when he was vacation just to make sure he hadn't been drinking. Yep that was his Marty all right.

But now he was waiting for the other man to wake so he could go over the rather long list of names they had been given that could well be behind all of this. He wasn't sure if he was proud or worried by the size of it. I mean, it showed that Marty was doing his job, and that he was damn good at it, but on the reserve of that was the idea that he was in a lot more danger than Callen had previously considered. It was a confusing mix of emotions that was for sure. He had also been considering where they would go from here. After they had caught whoever wanted Marty dead. Because there was no way he would let Marty go back to his apartment, it had been compromised now. Which left Callen with something of a dilemma. Actually no. it was less a dilemma and more a worry. Because he had come up with a plan, one he thought was really good, he just had no idea if Marty would go for it. He really hoped he did.

* * *

Deeks woke to see his boyfriend sitting next to him frowning into space. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. That G was still there at his side. Oh man, he loved him.

"Hey, you." he muttered quietly gaining Callen's attention instantly.

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?" Callen asked smiling at him. He loved the sleep muddled look Marty always had in his eyes when he woke, though he did prefer to see it when he was waking on his chest in their bed, but he couldn't have everything. At least Marty was still alive, that was enough for now.

"Ready for my Jell-O." Deeks replied moving to sit up, but before he could try and rearrange his pillows G was standing and doing it for him, making him as comfortable as he could. "Thanks."

"I will never understand why you leave it to breathe." Callen said as he handed Marty the pudding pot. It made absolutely no sense to him.

"It tastes better that way." Deeks replied taking a spoonful and closing his eyes in joy at the taste, making Callen chuckle at his behaviour. He knew he should start on the list of names that Sam had sent over to them, but there was something he needed to discuss first. If only he could find the right words to talk about it. But he couldn't so instead he just sat there in silence watching the man he loved eat.

"So, how's the case?" Deeks asked once he had finished his Jell-O and was leaning back against his pillows comfortably.

"It's going. Sam sent over a list of names to go over, but first…" Callen replied, but he trailed of at the end, still not sure what words to use to put his proposal to the man in the bed next to him.

"First?" Deeks promoted when he didn't continue. He had no idea what was up with him, but he wanted to know. He needed to know so he could make it better. He didn't like seeing G uncertain.

"You need to move Marty. You can't stay at your apartment anymore." Callen stated in a tone that would brook no argument from the younger man.

Not that Deeks was inclined to do so. He understood what G was saying. "Right. It's compromised. I guess I can find myself another one."

That was the opening Callen was waiting for. So taking a deep breath he said "well I have already done that for you."

"You have, have you?" Deeks asked his lips quirking up at those words. Because of course G had already found him somewhere to live. And no doubt it was more secure than Fort Knox's.

"Ha-huh. It's a nice three bed place, with a back yard for Monty." Callen replied not able to look Marty in the eyes as he said the words, wondering if he would work out what it was he was really saying.

"Sounds ideal. What's the catch?" Deeks asked seeing how G was avoiding eye contact. He knew there had to be one, but he trusted that it wasn't too bad. He trusted G to find them a good place to live.

"Well there is a roommate. He can be a bit protective on occasion, and he really doesn't sleep much." Callen explained deciding to dive right in, even if he knew his voice shook slightly with nerves at what he was saying, at what he was suggesting.

And Deeks hearing the words felt his eyes widen as a massive smile was trying to force its way onto his lips. Because he knew exactly who G was describing to be his roommate, just as he knew exactly where he was suggesting he move to. Deeks he couldn't be happier. He felt like Christmas had come early at the idea G was putting forward. But he couldn't stop himself teasing the man next to him just a little bit.

"Is he cute?" Deeks asked with a cheeky smile.

It was the smile Callen loved, and it caused his nerves to melt away and his usual confidence return. Therefore putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out his house keys he leant towards the man in the hospital bed as he held them out to him and spoke. "You tell me."

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you, G?" Deeks asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't getting the wrong end of the stick. Wanting to make sure that G really did want them to live together, and not that he was just offering him somewhere to stay. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed when he discovered G hadn't meant for it to be permanent.

"Yep. If you want to, or you know, you can just use it temporarily until you find somewhere else if you'd prefer." Callen replied, backtracking in case Marty wasn't ready for this step. Though he did promise himself that if Marty was only staying for a while he would do everything in his power to convince him to stay forever.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be. I want to live with you, G. But… I have conditions." Deeks responded swiftly. The idea that G wanted this as much as him was heady and wonderful, and well, it was perfect.

"Okay." Callen agreed, ready to go with whatever condition Marty gave him. Unless of course it was that they sleep in different rooms or something like that. He didn't think he could agree to that idea.

"You need to get some new locks on your doors. Because if I can pick them they really aren't good enough." Deeks answered taking the keys from G's hand as he did so. Because he knew that if he was living with G, the first thing he would do would be to get the best damn locks on the market installed. Like G had said, his new roommate was a bit protective on occasion.

"Already done. My boyfriend wasn't happy when he discovered how easy it was to break in." Callen replied smiling widely as he realised that this was really happening. That he and Marty were going to make his house into a home.

"How sensible of him. I love you, G." Deeks said, responding to the smile on G's face with one of his own. He was going to live with the man he loved. He had thought that this wouldn't happen for years to come. Not with the way G seemed to resist serious commitment. The fact that it was the older man who had suggested it, who had asked him to move in, it was the icing on the cake in his mind.

"I love you too, Marty." Callen replied causing the smile on the younger man's face to grow even bigger if that was possible. He would never get tired of hearing those words from those lips.

And Callen for his part had never been happier than he was at the moment. He was in love and he was loved. And he was going to have Marty where he could keep an eye on him at all times. With that thought he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him tenderly. Letting his love flitter through to the younger man, letting him know without words that now he had him, he was never going to let him go.

Deeks responded in kind, raising the hand that wasn't holding the keys to cup G's face, stroking over the slight stumble that was starting to form there as he enjoyed the moment with the man he loved.

But soon it was over, too soon in both their minds, but they also knew where they were and the fact that Callen was supposed to be on protection detail, not kissing his protectee.

Therefore Callen sat back in the chair and pulled open the folder he had at his side. "Now this list…"


	92. Chapter 92

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, I Feel Possessed, LKK (Guest), French fan (Guest), elsje1967, anonkp and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, yet again it is set in season 2, episode 17,'Personal'. I would like to say I have no hand to hand training, just basic self-defence from when I ran a pub. As such I am making up how the fight goes, hope it's realistic and that you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen was outside the room, getting an update from Sam on his cell while Deeks went through the file of names. Or at least he was supposed to be going through it. But all he could think of was how stupid he had been. How conceited he had become to feel so comfortable in his life he allowed himself to slip into a routine. How could he have been so stupid? He was in a relationship with G for god's sake, had that taught him nothing? That guy was 'higher vigilance' personified. What with the way he parked his car in a different place every night, disappeared from his apartment every morning by a different route. Even when he was with him, Deeks often found he had no idea where he was, and he lived in the area. So why had he allowed himself to be so foolish as to not follow his example?

Callen, for his part was feeling himself torn in half. Because as Sam explained they had the guy's burner number, they couldn't use it to locate him. He could see a way to do it right away. Someone needed to go undercover to draw the guy out. And the best person to do that was himself, but he didn't want to leave Marty. He didn't want to not be here in case they came for him while the op was happening, in case they knew they were being played. But he also really wanted to take these guys down. No. He needed to trust Sam to do that for him. Trust his partner to remove the threat from over the head of the man he loved while he watched over him. Therefore wishing Sam good luck he hung up, turning resolutely back to the room where Marty was waiting for him.

When he walked through the door he took the file from Deeks and sat back down, looking to see how far they had gotten.

"So where are we?" He asked reading the names as he picked up his pen so he could mark off the ones who weren't a threat. But when he got no response he looked up at the man in the bed. "Marty? What's up?" He asked gently seeing the turmoil behind the younger man's eyes, though he thought that was probably a stupid question. Marty had just been shot after all.

"Nothing, I just got lazy. I didn't change my routine, made myself an easy target." Deeks replied with a self-depreciating smile. He knew G wouldn't be happy to hear him say those words, but they were nothing more than the truth. He needed to say them, and G was going to have to accept that at some point.

"Marty-" Callen started to respond, ready to tell him not to go there. To stop worrying about what had happened, and think about the future instead. But before he could say anything more than the name, the man in question interrupted him.

"No G, it's true. And you know it as well as I do."

At the determined tone of Marty's voice Callen knew nothing he could say would change the other man's mind. And in all honesty he knew it was the truth. So instead of trying to persuade Marty it hadn't been his fault, he went for a more pragmatic answer. "Well when you get out of here, we'll make sure you don't do it again. In fact I'm pretty sure that Sam won't let you do it again."

"Oh that sounds like fun. How's the case?" Deeks asked changing the conversation from his boyfriend's partner. He dreaded to think what form of training Sam's teaching was going to take. He had thought he had gotten rid of most of that, but it seemed he was going back to the beginning in spy school. Trade craft 101 taught by Sam Hanna. Fantastic.

"They found a lead, and they're organising an op to try and trap the guy. It's gonna be okay." Callen responded not going any further with the information. Marty didn't need to know the details, nor did he need to know how much in two minds Callen was about being the one who should be running the op rather than Sam.

"If you say so." Deeks replied studying G carefully. He wasn't stupid, he could see the emotions in his mind and he knew how conflicted the other guy was. But selfishly he was glad that staying with him had won. That G found it more important to be by his side than to catch the men who had put him there.

"I do. Now help me with these names." Callen stated clearly ending that conversation and instead turning his mind back to the list. They were getting there, that was for sure.

* * *

While G was in the hospital going through the list of names, Sam was standing in ops talking with the man who had taken the hit out on Deeks. Trying to arrange a meet with him so that they could take him down. Kensi was frowning as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. The accent was familiar to her… but she just couldn't place it. It was going to bug her she knew, but hey, once they got the guy she was sure they could find out where he was from and let her mind rest. She was just glad to be part of the team that was going to take him down.

Once the time and place had been sent, Kensi and Sam went to prepare for the meet, while Nell downloaded the conversation to her phone. She needed to take it to the hospital to see if Deeks recognised it, and maybe while she was there she could warn Callen that Hetty had asked her to find Deeks father, not that she was supposed to know that was who Gordon John Brandel was, but that didn't matter. She had a feeling he should know.

* * *

Callen and Deeks had finally finished the list when Nell arrived. But after listening to the voice of the man who had spoken to Sam neither were any wiser as to who or where the other man was from.

"I think the accent is Eastern European, or maybe Russian." Nell said, hoping that would help Deeks narrow it down. I mean how many Eastern European or Russians had he pissed off.

"No, it's not Russian." Callen interrupted frowning. He had spent a lot of time in Russia over the years, he would be able to recognise that accent… right? And there it was. The idea that he wasn't one hundred percent sure it wasn't someone Russian on the recording, even if he did sound completely confident about the fact.

"That's awesome, because I've narrowed it down to two, neither of who are Eastern European." Deeks responded leaning forwards carefully as he handed the file to Nell.

And at his words a small niggling thought entered Callen's mind. Marty may not have any enemies who were of that descent, but he did. What if the people who had gotten Marty weren't after him at all? What if they were after him instead? No. If that had been the case then the gang bangers would have followed him this morning, right? No, there had to be some other explanation for why the voice had an accent from the part of the world he had worked so much undercover in. This wasn't about him, it was about Marty.

"Well we'll know soon enough. Sam is on his way to meet the guy. So, Ivan Lee and Michael Thompson." Nell replied, completely oblivious to the thoughts going through the senior agents head as he sat next to the man he loved. The man he could very well be putting in danger right then and there.

"My personal testimony put the both away. Life sentences, non-related cases and they're both gonna hate me until the day that I die." Deeks explained unconsciously reaching out for Callen's hand as he did so. He didn't like to think this was because of either of them. They were scum of the worst kind. But surely if they had gotten out of prison he would have been informed, right?

"Maybe they hired someone." Callen said, replying to the uncertainty he could feel radiating off the man next to him. Any excuse other than this was all his fault. That it was his connection with Marty that had gotten him shot.

"It's possible." Deeks replied, but it was obvious from his voice he didn't really believe it.

"You highly doubt it."

It wasn't a question but Deeks answered as one anyway. "Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll get on these names. Callen can I have a word?" Nell asked as she collected the folder, staring at Callen in a way she hoped would make him understand that what she had to say was important.

"Sure." Callen agreed, giving Marty's hand a squeeze before standing and following the intelligence analyst out of the room, alerting the LAPD officer he was leaving as he walked her to the elevator.

"So what's up, Nell?" He asked once they were out of his hearing.

"Hetty asked me to find someone earlier today." Nell replied purposely not looking at the man at her side. She needed to keep her nerve with all that she wanted to say to him.

"Okay." Callen responded, not sure what that had to do with him. Hetty's mind worked in mysterious ways, he had long since given up trying to follow her train of thought. She was always a couple of pages ahead of them most of the time.

"It was Gordon John Brandel. I had to inform her that I had already done so for you, and that he was dead." Nell said in a rush, getting it all out in one breath.

"Right." Callen nodded, stopping as they came to the elevator and his mind already working on what he was going to say when the older woman came to him about his stunt. About what defence he could use against Hetty to make sure she didn't rip him a new one. "Thanks for letting me know Nell." He remembered to say as he turned to walk back to Marty.

"Of course, oh and agent Callen? Do not think about asking me to do personal research for you again." were Nell's parting words as she stepped into the elevator. She was not going to be naïve enough to fall for his tricks a second time. She had learnt her lesson on that score.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Callen responded giving her a winning smile, rather reminiscent of the ones Deeks gave to people, as the doors closed. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the glare she had sent him as he had done so. It was a like a child trying to imitate its mother the way it was a weak impersonation of Hetty's. Though he could see, that given a few years and some intensive one-to-one tuitions, she could well become as terrifying as their boss. He couldn't wait to watch how that would play out. But those playful thoughts fell away as he made his way back to Marty's side. To be replaced with that niggling thought. The one that said that this could very well be all his fault.

* * *

Deeks had been trying to process all that he had learnt over the last few minutes, and he was trying to work out where someone from Eastern Europe figured into all his. Tried to work out why it was they had targeted him. But so far he could come up with nothing. It wasn't helped by how he kept getting distracted as he remembered the frown on G's face as they discussed the man's accent. It was as if he knew something and wasn't telling them, but he couldn't see G doing that. He would not risk his life to keep whatever it was secret. Therefore he was glad when the man who was plaguing his mind reappeared in the room, though when he noticed he had that thoughtful frown on his face once more Deeks knew he couldn't keep quiet.

"G, what is it?"

At his question Callen turned and stared at him. But even if he didn't want to speak his worries aloud, he knew he needed to. He needed someone to tell him he was wrong, or… he just needed to talk it through with someone. So taking a deep breath he spoke.

"What if you weren't the target Marty? What if…" he trailed off at that. Not sure if he could finish the sentence. If he could admit he believed he was the reason the man he loved was lying in hospital with two bullet holes in him.

"You were?" Deeks finished for him his mind suddenly moving a mile a minute as he slotted everything into place. As he saw everything that had happened from a different angle. If he was the bait, then that would explain why the gang banger had only had a .22. It would also explain why he hadn't killed him when he could have. Because everyone knew if you have that sort of girly gun, the only way to kill was a bullet through the brain. But if they had wanted to draw out G, wanted to have him somewhere they could easily get to him, then he was the perfect person to take down. He was the weakest link in G's life after all. Not only did he love him, but he had also gotten lazy.

"But I was there this morning, they could have followed me." Callen replied frustration in his voice at trying to work out why they had gone after Marty when they could have easily gone after him. Though his words received a dry chuckle from the other man.

"Do you know how difficult it is to follow you, G? I don't call you Superspy for nothing." Deeks responded though even as he spoke a frown appeared on his face as he tried to fit everything together. "But you weren't at the hospital this morning when they came with the big guns." He said still piecing things together with his cops mind working overtime.

"True… but Kensi was." Callen replied eyes widening as he stood quickly and he grabbed his phone dialling Eric as he did so. He needed to get Kensi and Sam out of there. It was a trap, they wanted the junior agent, who they obviously knew was Marty's partner.

"Eric it's a trap. Deeks isn't the target, Kensi is." He snapped down the line before hanging up and turning to the man he loved. He couldn't stay here while his team were in danger, and he knew Marty would understand that. Just as he knew Marty would be fine.

"I've got to go." He said before walking quickly out of the door.

"G, wait. Callen!" Deeks shouted after him. Because he was still thinking, still piecing things together. If he assumed that whoever this was knew he was in a relationship with G, which he would guess they did considering they knew where he lived. Then surely they would have expected him to be at the hospital this morning. G could still be the target, and if that was the case, then he was in danger. And Deeks couldn't let anything happen the other man. He had believed he had died once, that was enough for any life time. With that thought and determination in his mind he grabbed his gun from the draw next to his bed and carefully pulled himself out of his bed. He had to go after the man he loved and protect him, no matter what the cost to himself. He couldn't let G die, again.

Callen was running for the elevator when his phone rang. Seeing it was Sam he snapped it open.

"Sam, I'm on my way." He said, but all he got back was static. Great, maybe he should have taken the stairs. Hanging up he willed the elevator to go quicker.

And driving like a bat out of hell through LA traffic towards the hospital Sam swore when he couldn't get through to his partner. Because he and Kensi had come to the same conclusion that it was a trap when no one had turned up, but whereas Eric had told them Callen believed Kensi was the target, both the other agents felt Callen was the one in danger. He needed to be there to back his partner up. Needed to be there to make sure nothing happened to his brother.

* * *

Callen was out the door before he managed to get through on the phone, though rather than Sam answering it was Kensi.

"Kens, you're the target." He stated urgently, hoping Eric had relayed his message. But her answer to that stopped him short.

"No Callen, you are." She stated gritting her teeth as Sam cornered almost going onto two wheels. And they said her driving was bad.

At her words Callen looked around, becoming aware of his surrounding in a deeper way than he had when he had run out of the door, his only thought to go to his team's aid. But before he could take full stock a van pulled up behind him and a man jumped out, wrapping his arm around his neck in a chock hold, aiming to cut of his air supply. It was a hold he knew well, he used it regularly himself. But now was not the time for that, he needed to figure out a way to counter it. With that in mind he reached up and grabbed the arm around him, making it look like he was trying to pry it off his neck, when in truth he needed the leverage. Leaning back as far as he could, putting as much weight behind him as possible he then threw himself forwards, dislodging the man, even while they both crashed to the sidewalk.

He couldn't help but cough as he pulled himself up to his hands and knees, even if he knew the danger was nowhere near being gone. He reached for his gun, only to have a foot driving into his side causing him to roll onto his back. It seemed the man who had attacked him had brought a friend. How lovely. Turning to face his adversaries he saw he was surrounded by three of them. Three to one, well that was good odds. Therefore with a smile he quickly jumped up, swiping the legs out from under the guy nearest to him before moving and elbowing the next on in the guts when he tried to grab him, turning with the move he went to tackle the third man only to find a gun in his face. Okay so the odds were less in his favour now. But before the man could speak, or pull the trigger, two gun shots rang out and the man in front of him crumpled to the floor.

As soon as he was down Callen grabbed his own gun and shot the remaining men who were trying to get up. They weren't going to take him down, not today. Once the threat had been contained Callen couldn't help but look to where the first shots had come from, and what he saw caused a lump to form in his throat even as he kicked the other weapon away from any of the men. Because there in the doorway to the hospital stood Marty, blood coming through his bandages where he had ripped open his stiches, gun in hand. Well, stood was probably a rather optimistic description. He was more slumped against the wall, barely able to hold himself up, yet he still had his gun trained perfectly on Callen's assailants. He had to give his lover guts, even if he did chew him out for this later. He had just saved his life, he deserved some recognition for that.

Before Callen could think of the fact he was becoming surrounded by LAPD a familiar car came charging into the parking lot, screeching to a halt and Sam and Kensi both jumped out and ran to him. When he saw them Callen breathed a sigh of relief. He could relax now, his team were here. They were all okay. It was all good. Nodding to Sam who took over the scene in a second, Callen holstered his gun and made his way to Deeks. Grabbing him from the nurse trying to hold him upright.

"I've got him." He said to her, grabbing his man and taking the gun from his hand as he did so. He pulled Marty up so he could lean against him rather than the wall, though it was more a case that he was holding him upright. And he couldn't help but shake his head at the state of the man in his arms. "You're an idiot, Marty."

"Couldn't lose you again could I?" Deeks replied through gritted teeth and uneven breath. Who knew pulling stitches would hurt this much. Son of a bitch, he did not want to do this again.

And at that Callen chuckled gently, the adrenalin from the fight still coursing through his veins, coupling with the relief that everyone was okay and the danger was gone. He knew the fact that he was the reason that Marty had been hurt would haunt him for a long time to come, but right then he couldn't think about that. He was just glad they were all alive.


	93. Chapter 93

**Hello my darlings I would like to thank Petunia3116, LKK (Guest), I Feel Possessed, elsje1967 and raspberry dreams for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So firstly I would like to say that I am moving house at the end of the month and then starting a new job, so the updates for all my stories may be a bit sporadic throughout July and August. Just giving you a heads up.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. This is the last chapter in season 2, episode 17 'Personal'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke to a darkened hospital room. He winched at the pain that was radiating from his injuries, and tried to move his hand so he could call a nurse, or give himself some more of the lovely pain killing drugs they had him on. But as he tried to pull his left hand towards him he found he couldn't, there was something trapping it. His first worry was that he had somehow damaged himself even more by running after G to save his life. But when he turned to look at his hand he found that that was not the case. Instead his hand was trapped by another one on top of it, followed by a sleeping head. Deeks smiled at the sight as he carefully moved his right hand to run it across G's short hair. He looked so peaceful while he was a sleep. It was then that it hit him. This was the first time he had ever seen G this way. The first time he had woken to find the man he loved still slumbering. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Couldn't stop his fingers mapping across G's face which was seemed so relaxed, from ghosting across the small smile that was on his lips. In fact he would have happily stayed there, watching his man sleep for hours, if it hadn't been for a cough that sounded from his other side. Turning he saw Hetty sitting there, obviously waiting for them to wake.

"Hey Hetty. Sorry I haven't actually ever seen him sleep before." He said smiling at her as he let his hand drop away from the sleeping man.

"He doesn't do it often." Hetty replied a smile on her own lips as her eyes travelled to her sleeping boy. When she had arrived she had found the sight of the sleeping men adorable, and as such had decided to let them have their rest. Though the fact that Callen had stayed asleep even when she entered the room did tell her something about how safe he felt with Marty at his side. It told her everything she needed to know about her boy, about the trust he had for his man.

"Don't I know it. Why are you here, Hetty?" Deeks asked curiously. He had expected her to be doing… well whatever it was she did when they closed a case.

"I came to see you." Hetty answered simply her smile widening at how her words seemed to make something shine in Marty's eyes. Make it seem as if he was pleased that she felt the need to see him. Though why he would doubt that she had no idea.

"I'm fine Hetty. You don't have to worry about me." Deeks replied not being able to hide the warmth those words made him feel. They were something family would say, and as much as he loved his mom, he much preferred having Hetty by his side right then. He didn't think he could deal with the worry and the intensity his mom would bring to the room if she ever found out he had been shot. Luckily it was unlikely that she would.

"Well actually Mr Deeks, it is my job to do so. And on that note I have a couple of issues I think need addressing." Hetty responded moving to pull a folder from her side and opening it. Time to address the issues that had come up during this case.

"And they are?" Deeks asked, carefully pulling himself up into a sitting position while trying not to move the bed. He didn't want to wake G if he could help it.

"Firstly you have no next of kin listed. That needs to be rectified ASAP, if you would." Hetty stated staring into his eyes wanting to see who he was going to suggest. And if he couldn't think of anyone she had a couple of names she wanted him to put down.

At that Deeks nodded before turning his head back to the sleeping man. He had been meaning to talk to G about this, but surely if he had asked him to move in with him, then the idea of him being his next of kin was a forgone conclusion right? G wouldn't say no would he? No, he couldn't see that happening. Therefore he turned back to Hetty and said the name of his next of kin. "G Callen."

"And if he was also hurt? It is always good to have more than one." Hetty responded smiling to herself at how he had said one of the names she had in mind. Now time to get him to put the other down too.

"I don't know." Deeks replied to that with a frown on his face. What if the whole team was hurt, who would be the one the doctors coordinated with in concern to his care?

"If I may make a suggestion. Lange, Henrietta." Hetty said in her usual calm tone, though she was hoping he would agree. He was the man her boy loved after all. She wanted to be there for the both of them if she ever had to be, and she knew that Callen would trust her to make the right decisions with respect to any care Marty Deeks required.

"Sounds good." Deeks nodded smiling his usual wide sunny smile at the idea. He had known since Christmas that he was part of their family, but to have it confirmed in this way, to have it official like this, it made something good settle inside him. He had found his place with the man he loved and the woman he thought of as his mom. Yeah, that was good, very good.

"Excellent. Now next you will need to move out of your apartment. I can arrange for a safe house for you until you find somewhere suitable-" Hetty started to say only to be interrupted by Deeks.

"No need. I already have a place."

"You do?" Hetty asked her eyebrow raising at that. He had been in hospital, so how had he found somewhere to live while lying in bed? Of course his reply answered that question for her very effectively.

"Yeah, thought I'd move in with my slightly overprotective boyfriend." Deeks responded watching to see how Hetty would feel about him and G living together, if she would be all right with it. They hadn't told anyone else there plans, or at least he hadn't, and he really wanted to make sure that their friends and family would be okay with it. Would be happy that they had decided to take this step in their relationship.

"And does said boyfriend agree?" Hetty asked, not because she thought for a minute that Marty had just decided to move in with Callen without talking to him about it, but more because she couldn't quite believe that Callen had agreed. That Callen was willing to take such a major step forwards.

"It was actually his idea." Deeks replied smugly. He knew what she was thinking, hell he was still surprised by the idea himself. I mean this was the guy who ran when he thought they were getting too serious, and he was the one who wanted them to live together. But then again, this was also the man who had finally told him out loud that he loved him. Had said the words he wasn't sure he would ever hear. So maybe it wasn't so surprising after all.

"Well then. It seems I have all I need here. Get some more rest, Marty." Hetty responded leaning forwards to squeeze his free hand as she stood. It seemed her boy didn't need any prompting then. Good.

"Will do. Bye, Hetty." Deeks replied returning the squeeze.

"Goodbye Mr Deeks, Mr Callen." Hetty said turning to make her way out the door with a smirk on her face. Because while she knew Marty believed Callen was still asleep, she was under no such illusion.

"Bye, Hetty." Callen mumbled not lifting his head to look at the woman.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" Deeks asked turning his eyes from the departing figure and towards the man he had believed had been sleeping.

At that Callen lifted his head and smiled at the man he loved. He was going to ask which time, but decided not to because he knew Marty had been asleep the last time. You see he had woken earlier when Hetty had arrived, but realising who it was and that Marty was safe with her he had allowed himself to drift off once more. Therefore he simply answered the question, though he did add on one of his own.

"When you started talking. Speaking of which, I'm your next of kin?"

"If you want to be…" Deeks replied suddenly feeling that maybe he should have spoken to G about it before he had made his decision. He didn't want to force him into the position after all.

"I do. Tomorrow I'll add you to mine as well." Callen stated firmly, removing any unsure thoughts from Deeks mind.

"Sounds good." Deeks agreed smiling with love shining out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Callen replied returning the look and the affection tenfold. But as they sat there starting at each other Callen remembered how he had nearly lost this man. This prefect, beautiful, gorgeous man. And how it had all been his fault. Oh sure he had heard from Sam that the guy who had organised all this was a terrorist they had dealt with before, when Marty had first started working with the team, but that didn't make it any less his fault. He should have made sure Marty didn't follow a routine, he should have made sure that he was properly trained in the trade craft they all lived by. It was his responsibility to do that, and not just as Marty's partner, but as his team leader. He should have done everything in his power to make sure Marty was safe, and not fall into complicity and happiness at being with him. He had put his feelings before the safety of the man he loved and that was something he would never forgive himself for. With that he realised there was something else he needed to say to the man in the bed who had been shot because of him. "Marty, I'm sorry. I was the target, I put you in danger. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"G, it's the job. We all have enemies." Deeks replied reaching for the older man's hand as he stared into his eyes, wishing he could will G to believe him. But he doubted he would. He could see the guilt lurking already and he knew that it was going to take more than just words to remove it. It would take time and some serious conversations and no doubt he was going to be subjected to intensive training. From both Sam and G. He wasn't sure which would be worse in all honesty. Superspy or SEAL training, it really was a toss of the coin. Of course only one of them he could make forget what they were doing with kisses, so there was that.

"I just, I don't think I could cope if anything happened to you." Callen responded looking down at the hand that had reached out to him, causing him to thread the fingers of both his own through Marty's so that they enclosed it. No he really didn't know what he would do if he lost the man he had finally allowed himself to open his heart to completely.

"I feel the same. So we're just gonna have to make sure nothing ever does, right?" Deeks replied gently moving his hand so that he could cause G to look him in the eyes. They were both in the same position here. They both did dangerous jobs, but they had also both known what they were getting into. Well maybe he had more than G, but he knew his lover was not stupid enough not to realise the risk.

"Right. And if we don't I'm sure Sam will." Callen responded smiling at the blue eyes looking at him with nothing other than the deepest love. He had to wonder what he had done to get Marty. Because god knew he certainly didn't deserve him.

At that Deeks chuckled though he also rolled his eyes as he said "Fantastic." But at least the air was lighter now. G was not brooding anymore, and that was definitely a good thing in Deeks mind. Therefore he changed the conversation to the only one who could ever compete in his heart with G for his love. "You'd better go, Monty will need one of us home tonight."

"No he won't. I arranged with Steve that Sam look after him while you're in here." Callen replied smiling widely as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"And Sam agreed?" Deeks asked, because he knew as well as G did how Sam felt about their dog. He wasn't Monty's biggest fan after all.

"I can be very persuasive you know." Callen replied his smile becoming a smirk as he remembered just how he had manged that one. Mainly with extensive forms of manipulation. He knew exactly which of Sam's buttons to press.

"You asked him in front of Kam didn't you?" Deeks said seeing the look and deducing how it was that G had gotten his partner to agree. He knew Sam's daughter loved Monty, and it would be just like G to make sure she was there when he asked Sam to look after him.

"Maybe." Callen agreed causing them both to chuckle before they fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't until Callen saw Marty yawn wide that he spoke again. "Get some rest, Marty. I will be here when you wake up, and I might even see if I can find you some more Jell-O."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Deeks mumbled, his eyes already falling closed though whether that was due to his need to sleep of the drugs he wasn't sure.

"What my Jell-O procuring abilities?" Callen asked gently moving so he could stroke Marty's hair away from his face and run his fingers though the soft blond tendrils.

"Among other things, yeah." Marty answered opening one eye and giving G a smirk for his sassy response.

Callen just shook his head at that before he replied quietly "I love you too. Now sleep."

Smiling Deeks did just that. Callen stayed leaning forwards watching the man he loved until he heard his breathing even out and saw his muscles relax. He then sat back, though he made sure he kept hold of Marty's hand. There was no way he was letting go of him right then. Even if he was safe now, Callen still needed the physical contact to remind him he hadn't lost the most important person in life, again. That the one he loved was still with him. And thinking that Callen knew he was going to do everything possible to make sure he stayed that way.

* * *

The next morning Callen left Deeks to his breakfast and made his way to the mission, taking a quick stop at his house to have a shower and change his clothes. He knew he needed to write up his report on the shooting, but as soon as he entered he made his way to Hetty's office. He wanted to make sure Marty was on his next of kin list ASAP. The report could wait in his mind.

"Ah, Mr Callen, just who I wanted to speak to." Hetty said as he approached her desk, suddenly making him wonder if he had made the right decision and if there was any way he could leave now without it looking obvious.

"Why?" He asked cautiously realising he had no choice but to sit opposite her and find out just what it was she wanted to talk to him about.

"I believe we need to have another conversation about the consequences of misappropriation of government equipment." Hetty replied folding her hands on her desk and giving him a stern stare which always made him squirm. It reminded him too much of all the times she had told him off as a teenager. Though it was less a telling off and more a conversation about how disappointed she was in him. He had hated those with a passion.

"Hetty I-" He started to say, wondering if he could bluff his way out of this. Maybe pretend he had no idea what she was talking about, but no. He couldn't do that. He couldn't get Nell into any more trouble. He would own up to what he had done, he had to. After all she already knew there would be no point in lying. But before he could say anything more Hetty raised her hand, effectively silencing him so that she could speak.

"No, Mr Callen. I cannot let this go. I warned you one. I have decided that a week's suspension should teach you the error of your ways." She stated in her no nonsense, don't argue with me voice. The one Callen always ignored.

"What? Hetty come on-" He started to say. He couldn't be forced not to work for a week. What was he going to do? It was so unfair that she would make him do this.

"I will not be swayed. I do not want to see you anywhere near this building for a whole seven days. Is that clear?" Hetty interrupted glaring at him for all she was worth letting him know that there was no chance he would get out of this one.

"And what am I supposed to do in that time?" Callen grumbled crossing his arms as he glared right back. He hated having to take time off, he never knew what to do with himself, and he got so damn bored.

"I imagine you have a rather busy schedule, what with Mr Deeks moving into your home. Plus he will be released from hospital in a couple days if I am not mistaken. Surely he will need some help when he gets home. Therefore I believe the time will fly by." Hetty answered a twinkle appearing in her eyes as she watched Callen's face morph from disgruntled to wide-eyed realisation. Yes she had it all planned. I mean she couldn't just give him time off without notice, but she could suspend him for his behaviour. It would have the same result after all.

At her words Callen's mind started whirling. He realised that this was Hetty's plan all along. Give him time to get Marty settled in his house and to be with him while he recovered. But did she really have to put a suspension on his file to do it? Why couldn't he take some of his holiday? He had enough of it. With that in mind he spoke.

"Okay yes, I was going to ask for the time off, but-"

"I will not change my mind, Mr Callen. You are on suspension. So go." Hetty said over him, though there was a smile on her lips that Callen saw. He guessed she had her reasons and he really should stop questioning them. She was giving him the time off he wanted, and it wasn't like he really cared about what was in his file. He didn't want career progression after all, he was quite happy where he was.

"Fine, I'm gone. But first can you add Marty as one of my next of kin please?" He replied with a nod and a smile of his own.

"But Mr Callen, he is already there." Hetty answered smugly. She had known after Mr Deeks had put Callen down as his next of kin that her boy would do the same. Therefore she had filed the paperwork at the same time.

"I'll see you in a week Hetty." Callen replied with a shake of his head as he stood. Sometimes he couldn't believe her, but he had to give her credit. She did know him very well. And hey, now he could go to the hospital rather than writing his damn report. That was definitely better in his mind.

"Indeed you will. Oh the team has the next two days off, if you need help moving." Hetty responded as she turned back to her paperwork. Well her boy couldn't do it all himself now could he? She was sure he could find use for Sam, Kensi, Eric and Nell. And if they helped he would have to tell them what was happening, the perfect solution all round if she did say so herself.


	94. Chapter 94

**Hello my darlings. I would like thank I Feel Possessed, Petunia3116 and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope I've got the characters right in this. I mean we don't see much of Deeks mom, so I'm kind of making up her personality. Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was bored out of his mind. He had been in hospital now for three days, and the last two of them he had barely seen G. He had no idea what his boyfriend was doing, all he knew was that he had come back from going to the mission the day after the shooting to tell him that he was going to be busy while he was stuck in here. When questioned all G said was it was a surprise. Then he'd arranged for Kensi to come and keep him company. And sure, he loved his partner, she was fast becoming one of his best friends, but that did not mean he liked it when she ate his Jell-O. Luckily G had brought him some more when he had come for lunch, but then he hadn't seen him again until the evening. Today he hadn't seen him at all and no one else had come to visit him either. Oh sure, they were probably all working, but still he really wished someone would come and keep him company. Though there was one good thing on the horizon and that was that the doctors were letting him out of this place the next day. He couldn't wait to get out of hospital and start organising his stuff so he could move into G's. The idea of living with the man he loved had filled his mind whenever he was alone, letting his imagination run wild at what domestic bliss they could discover together, at the idea of getting his hands on G's kitchen and making it his own, not to mention sleeping in the bed they had chosen together every night. On yes, and then the summer days playing in the garden with Monty and G would wash over him in a hazy 80's film style montage. He couldn't wait to being this new part of his life.

Callen on the other hand had spent the first day when he had gotten Kensi to keep Marty company, packing up the younger man's stuff. There was no way he was letting him come out of hospital and return to his compromised home. Therefore taking Hetty's advice, he had arranged for the team to assist the next day in moving everything his boyfriend owed to their new home. He had even agreed to allow Eric to have the run of all the electrical equipment. To let him set it up how he pleased. Though he still had doubts about whether that was a good idea, but the kid had seems so happy when he had asked his help, saying words that meant absolutely nothing to Callen as the excitement built, he found he couldn't say no. And surely Marty would like it, right? I mean he was the one with all the movies and music and stuff, Callen didn't even own a TV.

Of course he had also roped Sam into helping him box everything up. His partner had been surprisingly willing, though Callen was pretty sure that was because he was starting to regret agreeing to take Monty. He could only chuckle at Sam's grumbling at how there seemed to be hair all over his house and how his family seemed to be happier to see the dog than him. It kept him entertained while they packed everything Marty owned so it could be moved to his new home with him.

The third day that Marty was in hospital Callen was at his apartment at the crack of dawn arranging everything that need moving. Ordering his team around and only stopping a mutiny by supplying coffee and pastries. It didn't take them that long to move everything over to Callen's home, not with the help of a couple of removal guys who looked suspiciously like NCIS agents to Callen. Not that he was complaining about the obvious extra help Hetty was giving him. He needed to get everything ready for the next day. Because then not only was Marty coming home from the hospital, but his second surprise was also arriving. He was rather nervous about that one, but he knew he couldn't not arrange it. I mean she was Marty's mom. He couldn't keep the fact her son had been shot from her, and when she had heard that well… he didn't really have any choice. He was still trying to get his head around the whirl wind conversation they had had, but even if she had left him blinking, he had found he liked her. He liked her a lot. She loved her son, and really was there anything else that mattered? But it did mean he needed to have the majority of things unpacked before he went to collect her. It took him until almost 4am before he could fall into bed, but at least there were no more boxes littering the place. Everything was ready for the Deeks family.

Three hours later found Callen waiting for Roberta Deeks. Luckily he never slept much otherwise he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with the woman that greeted him.

"G. Where is Martin?" Came a loud anxious voice from the short blonde woman who ran towards him.

"He's still in the hospital, I'm collecting him later. I thought we could go and get some food, things he likes and stuff for you to cook with, and then I would go and get him." Callen replied as he was smothered in a hug from the woman he had only just met, and only spoken to twice on the phone.

"Yes. I can make lasagne for dinner, and you can help me while he rests." Roberta agreed her eyes shining at the idea of cooking for her poor injured son. She had been so worried when G had called to tell her he had been shot. She had been prepared to go to LA there and then. But when G had told her that Martin was moving in with him and it would be best if she gave it a couple of days so he could get everything arranged she had graciously agreed. The idea that her boy was in such a serious relationship that he was moving in with his partner, well that was a good enough cause her not to be at his bedside immediately. Especially as he wasn't in any serious danger right then.

The trip to the market was an eye opening experience for Callen. I mean he had thought Marty was bad with testing all the fruit and veg and talking to everyone, but he was nothing on his mom. She was like a hurricane, moving through and leaving only bewildered people in her wake. He loved watching her though, because it was so obvious to him where Marty got those traits from, and to see them untainted was a marvel. It seemed she too had the ability to make everyone love her without thought. By the time they left he was sure she was best friends with most of the people who worked there. But he was also quite pleased to leave her at his hose to unpack while he went to collect Marty. And as he pulled up at the hospital he had to wonder just how he was going to cope with her visit, not to mention how Marty was going to react when he discovered she was there. No, there was no need to worry, it would be fine he was sure.

* * *

Deeks had been dressed and ready to leave the hospital for a good half an hour. He had already been discharged all he was waiting for was G. He had to wonder why he was late. G didn't do late after all. Maybe he had gotten caught up at work? No if he had he would have called and Deeks could have got a taxi home. But there had to be some reason. His mind was just turning to terrible ideas, like G had been injured in an accident when the man in question arrived at his room's door.

"G, you're late." Deeks said, though there was no anger in it, just a wide smile at the idea of the man he loved taking him out of this god forsaken place.

"Sorry, I was organising your surprises." Callen replied smiling back. He was so glad that Marty was coming home. That he would be where he could keep an eye on him. That he would be where he could keep him safe. Oh yes, Callen couldn't wait until he got his man home.

"Surprises? Plural? I thought there was only one." Deeks responded frowning slightly at G's words. He had no idea what his boyfriend had planned, and he really wished that he did.

"Well now there's two." Callen stated grabbing Marty's bag from his hand as he helped the younger man to stand.

"Any clues?" Deeks asked hopefully as they made their way to the elevator.

"Nope." Was all Callen answered. There was no way he was going to tell Marty what he had done, mainly because he didn't want him changing his mind. Because he knew he had been a bit highhanded in moving Marty's stuff for him, but there was no way he was letting him ever return to that apartment. And well as for his mom… he was sure Marty would be happy to see her.

* * *

The journey back to Callen's house was uneventful, though it didn't take long for Deeks to work out where they were going. And from there destination he also worked out just what it was G had spent the last two days doing. He had been moving him. He wasn't sure if he should feel angry or touched by that fact. The idea that G had gone through all his stuff was a violation he knew, but he had no secrets from the other man, and he was sure he had already gone through it all at some point already. He didn't think for a minute that G would have spent all the time he had at his apartment without investigating everything he owned. So he really didn't mind so much about that. And well at least G had saved him the hassle and stress of moving. That was a plus. And he really couldn't get out of his head the idea of how adorable it was that his lover had moved him so that he wasn't in any danger when he got out of hospital. It was a typical example of G's protective love, and well, he loved it. If he didn't he really still wouldn't be with the guy after all. Therefore when they pulled up outside G's house he couldn't help but smirk as he spoke.

"This doesn't look like my home, G."

"It is now." Callen stated firmly, though he did wonder if maybe had over stepped the mark here.

"I like it. And I like the one I'm living with even better." Deeks replied moving so he could kiss G, make sure he knew that he really didn't mind that he had moved him. That he appreciated this show of G's overprotective side.

"Good. Come on, you've got another surprise waiting for you inside." Callen said when they pulled out of the kiss. He didn't want it to get too heated while they sat in the car, especially not considering who was waiting inside, and no doubt waiting out the window. Oh yes, he had got the measure of Roberta Deeks pretty quickly that morning.

"Okay then." Deeks replied climbing out of the car with a smile on his face.

As they got to the front door Callen produced a new set of keys and handed them to the man next to him, letting him unlock their front door for the first time. And Deeks couldn't help the rush of glee he felt as he did so. This wasn't G's house anymore, this was their home. The place they lived together. As soon as the door opened he was greeted with Monty rushing towards him and he couldn't help but laugh at the way his dog behaved. He was acting as if he hadn't seen him for years rather than just a few days.

"Hey Monty, I'm home. Is this the other surprise?" Deeks asked turning from rubbing Monty's ears as he looked at the man behind him. I mean he had been sure that the dog would be a work with Steve and not there to greet him.

"No that-" but before Callen could continue another voice rang out through the house.

"Martin. Martin! Is that you?"

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Deeks said quietly with an almost begging look in his eyes. Because he wasn't sure he could cope with his mom right then.

"Martin." Came the voice again making him turn and smile at the woman barrelling towards him.

"Hey, mom." He said as he hugged her, holding her as tight as she held him and surprisingly finding that actually he did want her here. Being in her arms again he felt the love she had for him, and he knew it was something he would never not want. It was just, he wasn't sure if he could cope with her and G meeting, though considering she was already in their house, their house oh how he loved those words, but anyway considering she was here he guessed that the first meet and greet was over. He could only go with the flow now.

"Oh Martin. Look at you." Roberta replied standing back and holding her boy at arm's length as she ran her eyes over him. He looked pale, but then he had been shot just three days ago. That was to be expected she was sure. This was what she had been dreading from the minute he told her he was becoming a cop. But she had promised herself long ago, when he had to shoot his own father to save her, that she would never stand in his way, whatever he did. He had been through so much, all she could give him was her love and support. But that did not stop the worry. At least he now had a nice man like G to look after him. Yes, she liked that young man, he had his head on his shoulders and his mind in the right place in her way of thinking. Mainly he loved her son.

"I'm fine, really." Deeks responded with a smile of reassurance. He didn't want her to worry, which was one of the main reasons she wasn't his next of kin. She had been through so such, he didn't want to add to her pain.

At that Roberta smiled widely in a way that was very reminiscent to that of her son as she guided him towards the couch which was now in the centre of the room. "Of course you are. And you have me and G here to look after you in your new home. I must say I do like it. So much space, and such a perfect house for a family. I can just see children playing out in the back yard."

"Mom." Deeks groaned as he sat down. 30 seconds. That was all it had taken for her to raise the subject of children. He had known she would, and he really didn't want to be having this conversation in front of G. Okay sure he had asked him to move in with him, had told him he loved him, but kids? That was a whole different ball game, and it was one they really weren't ready to play, not yet.

"What? It was just an observation, and it's not like single sex couples can't adopt you know." Roberta rattled off as she pulled of Marty's shoes and made his raise his legs so he was lying on the couch.

"I know, mom." Deeks sighed closing his eyes, not wanting to see the look on G's face at this conversation.

"Well you just relax while G and I cook dinner." Roberta replied patting his legs thinking that he had closed his eyes because he was worn out from the journey from the hospital.

"Your letting G cook? I thought you like this house?" Deeks answered opening one eye and smiling his cheeky smile at the two people he loved more than anyone else.

"Oh hush, I'm sure he is not that bad." Roberta replied, slapping the same leg she had previously been patting. But she did smile at the show of her sons humour.

"I really am." Callen injected, deciding it was time to remind the others he was there. He had wisely stayed out of the conversation about children. The idea of becoming a father sent a shiver down his spine. It was not something he had ever considered he would become, not with his sexual preference. But it did raise a question in the back of his mind. The idea that maybe one day that was what Marty would want. That one day he would them to have their own family. Could he do that? Could he be that man? He wasn't sure, and he could feel the need to run and hide rise inside him at those questions, but he also knew he wouldn't do that. He loved Marty, and right now that was all that was important. Anything else, well the future would hold what it did. No point thinking about it now. No, definitely no point.

"Well then while I am here I will have to reach you won't I?" Roberta asked turning her eyes to G and smiling sunnily up at him. It was a smile he couldn't not respond to, because it was so much like the one Marty used on him to get him to do what he wanted. It was a smile he loved, and it was obviously a family trait.

"Now that, I would pay to see." Deeks mumbled his eyes closing again. He hadn't relied how tired he was until he was lying down once more. Hmm, maybe he would take a little nap, surely his mom and G would be fine. And at least he didn't have to worry about the house burning down around him with his mom there. Though on the flip side of that he did have to wonder if G would still be there when he woke. But he knew he would. Because G Callen loved him, and he wouldn't be driven away by the crazy woman who had raised him. Of that he was sure. Mainly because he knew if nothing else his mom wouldn't let him. She would more than likely tie him up if he tried. And with that image in his head, one of his mom tying G to a chair and telling him to behave himself and wait for him to wake, he fell into a peaceful sleep in his new home with Monty lying down next to him as if on guard.


	95. Chapter 95

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, raspberry dreams and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, this is a long chapter as I'm moving next week and I'm not sure when I will be able to update next. Also this is my interpretation of Roberta Deeks, I hope you like it. I like to think after all she had been through she has a backbone as well as being ditsy.**

 **Anyway enough from me enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen left Marty to sleep on the couch, though he did make sure that he placed a glass of water near him in case he was thirsty when he woke. With that done he returned to the kitchen to find his side filled with fresh vegetables and meat. He couldn't help how his mind suddenly went back to when he was 14 and he had lived here with the Rostoff family. The counter had always looked like that before Alina mom's started making dinner. He had always been surprised that she managed to turn so much stuff into a meal. He had been so used to eating whatever he could find while trying to keep out of everyone's way, usually whatever came out of tin, in the other foster homes he had been in. To see his counter once more full and his kitchen being comrade by another woman, he liked it. But before he could slip to far into the distant past Roberta spoke.

"Don't just stand there G Callen, come and help."

"You tell me what to do, I'm all yours." Callen replied moving into the kitchen, though he didn't try to get involved. He had no idea what to do. She was the boss in here, he would take her orders.

"You know you should never say that to a Deeks." Roberta responded with a twinkle in her eyes and a sly smile on her lips. She was wondering how G would take her brand of humour. Wondered if he would get flustered or embarrassed by what she was implying. Trying to get the measure of the man who, from what she could tell, was rather reserved and controlled.

"I don't know, I'm happy to do whatever Marty tells me to, so I'm okay with it." Callen answered with a smirk. He understood what she was trying to do, but he had spent too much time with Marty to let that phase him.

"Very well. How are your knife skills?" Roberta asked changing the conversation realising that as he was in a serious relationship with her son, he no doubt was immune to that particular form of Deeks interrogation.

That caused Callen to raise his eyebrow. Because his immediate thought was to answer extremely good, but he doubted she meant that question in the way most people he had ever met had asked him it. Therefore he opted for a more conserved response of "umm, in what respect?"

"Chopping the veg, of course." Roberta replied giving him a look as if to say obviously. What else would you use a knife for? Then she remembered who she was speaking to and decided that she really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Well I'm sure it's not so different to how I usually use one." Callen responded with a shrug moving to grab one of the knives from the knife block Sam had given him a couple of Christmases ago. Who knew he would ever use it for anything other than practise at throwing unweighted knives? Go figure?

"I don't want to know. I've seen spy movies." Roberta breezed, deciding that she might as well face this head on. Martin had told her that his boyfriend was a spy, or something like that. She had to say, it was rather exciting, if you didn't think too much about the danger aspect at any rate.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a federal agent." Callen sighed he was going to have to talk to Marty about calling him superspy to his mom. He didn't want her thinking he was some action hero from the movies. Because he seriously wasn't. He just did his job, helping to protect the country.

"One who specialises in undercover and keeps it a secret. Sounds like a spy to me. Now dice the onion nice and small, will you?" Roberta answered turning to deal with the meat.

"Yes, ma'am." Callen replied pulling a chopping board and said vegetable towards him. He had no real idea of how to do as requested, but surely he could work it out. It would be easy, right?

* * *

Deeks woke after his nap, having no idea how long he had slept for, though from the smells coming from the kitchen, it was long enough for his mom to get started on the lasagne. Smiling at that memory of the better parts of his childhood he lay there with his eyes closed letting the sound of the two voices in the kitchen wash over him. He couldn't work out what they were saying, but he didn't need to. He could tell from the tone of both voices that they were getting on just fine. He could even hear laughter as they talked, and it was both of them. Not just his mom going on and on, but G was answering her in that voice he kept for those he called family. Deeks liked it, he like this. Having them both here. It seemed he had been worrying about nothing, having them together. They were getting on fine. He was just relaxing back, thinking he might sleep some more when he felt someone drawing near him, yet he heard no sounds of footsteps. Well only one person that could be.

"Hey, G. My mom driven you out of the kitchen?" He asked opening his eyes to smile up at the man he loved.

"No, she just suggested I come and sit with you. Seems she doesn't feel I have very good skills with a knife." Callen replied in a hurt tone, though his eyes were shining. And Deeks couldn't help but chuckle at that. Though as soon as he did he winced. Laughing still caused him pain from the damn wounds.

"Hey, I've got your pain meds. Come on sit up." Callen continued, seeing the wince and moving immediately to help the man he loved so he could take the pills that would ease the discomfort. Callen remembered all too well how much it hurt getting shot in the chest.

"Thanks." Deeks replied taking the pills and glass of water and swallowing both before relaxing back against the couch. Though as he did so he realised that he was not in the best position, but he wasn't sure he could be bothered to move himself into something that was more comfortable. What he really needed was a pillow or something to lean against. And as if he had read his mind Callen moved, shifting the younger man so he could sit because him, before then pulling him back against him allowing Deeks to use his body as the support he needed to sit upright.

Once he was settled once more, Deeks turned his face towards the man he loved and smiled his appreciation at once more being about to snuggle up on the couch together. And though it wasn't quite how they usually did it, it was close enough.

With that they both sat in silence, Callen running his hand gently through Deeks' hair as they listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Everything was right for now. They were back where they should be, together, and that was all that mattered. They were finally able to be as close as they wanted to be to each other, and that alone shut out all other thoughts from their minds.

* * *

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, even if Deeks did laugh at the rather large chunks of onion. It was nice and it was relaxed. It was what a family meal should be and Deeks couldn't get over the fact he was having this with both his mom and G in his new home. He had had similar evenings with Hetty, but as much as he loved her, she wasn't his mom. To have this, it felt different, in a good way. It made him realise he really should have arranged this long before now. It shouldn't have taken him getting shot for his mom and G to meet. And hot on the heels of that thought was another. He didn't want to wait anymore to introduce G to Kip. He wanted his friend to know the man he loved, and if his mom hasn't scared the older man off, he doubted Kip could say anything that would do so. Therefore he put his mind to thinking about how he could make that happen.

He came up with an idea which he decided to broach once they were all settled in the living room, the TV playing in the back ground as they chatted, or his mom chatted anyway.

"Hey G, I was thinking. Why don't we have a party to celebrate moving in together?" Deeks said into a moment of quiet.

"Another party? Really? Wasn't New Year enough?" Callen replied with a put upon sigh, though they both knew he would agree.

"Oh come on, that was months ago. Please." Deeks begged making his best puppy dog eyes knowing G could never say no to him.

"Okay. Why don't I ask Sam to bring round his grill and we can have a barbeque?" Callen suggested catching onto the idea, and finding he liked it. Having their family around, the team could meet Roberta, and she could met Hetty. Yeah it would be good.

"Perfect." Deeks agreed smiling to himself as he planned the others he was going to be inviting. And hey at least with his mom there, Kip would have someone else who knew he to talk to.

"Oh yes, I would like to meet the people you both work with. Will that Kensi girl come? I like the sound of her." Roberta asked, wanting to meet those who were in her son's life. She had not thought she would get to meet anyone other than G on this visit, though she had hoped. And she knew Kensi was her son's partner. She wanted to know who it was that had her son's back at work, other than the man who loved him.

"Of course she will mom, she's my partner." Deeks replied without hesitation. He knew Kensi would come, just as he knew Sam and his family and Hetty would as well. They were all family, and he knew they would all want to meet his mom, though whether that was a good idea he wasn't sure. But hey he was sure G wouldn't let them say a bad word about the woman within their hearing, so that was fine.

"Yeah, she's the one who keeps you in line." Callen agreed cheekily earning himself a gentle elbow in the ribs.

"Hey." Deeks grumbled, but there was no real heat in it. He knew what Callen meant, Kensi keep his head on, just as Sam did the same for him. That was the role of a partner after all.

With that it was agreed that they would have the barbeque that weekend, and all three of them had something to look forward to as they made their way to bed, with Roberta going into the spare room which now held Deeks' old bed, while the two men went to what was now their room and their bed. They were finally able to sleep in each other's arms once more, and they couldn't have been happier about it.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning that Roberta woke frowning. She wasn't sure what had woken her, and she was just about to drift off once more when she heard a sound which had her wide awake and sitting up. Someone was moving around in the house. At first she thought it was one of the boys going to the bathroom but as she continued to listen she realised the sound was coming from the living room. So after a debate with herself she climbed out of her bed. She knew she should go and wake G, if there was an intruder surely he would be the best to deal with while her son was injured. But she also thought that surely one of them would have heard the noise already. Which made her think it was one of them. What she didn't know was why they were in the livingroom and not sleeping. She was determined to go and find out. Therefore tying her robe tightly she made her way quietly through the dark house.

When she got to the living room there was no lights on, only the moon shone through the window giving her enough light to see the silhouette of the man standing by the bookcase. For a second she froze, wondering if she had made a terrible mistake, but then the man turned and she saw his profile in the weak light. It was enough to alleviate her fear enough to flick the switch which brighten the room, enjoying how her actions caused the man to turn at a stunning speed to face her, alarm and defensiveness in his posture.

"What are you doing up, G?" She asked when all he did was blink at her. She wasn't sure why but the idea that she had caught him unawares made her smile.

* * *

Callen had fallen asleep soon after Marty had, relaxed into slumber by the sound of his even breathing and the heavy weight of him lying on his chest. The knowledge that Marty was back where he belonged, back where he needed him to be, in his arms. It was better than any sleeping agents. But then he had woken a few hours later. This wasn't unusual, he never slept much, therefore carefully moving out from under the younger man he man his way to the livingroom to grab a book. Falling back into the habit he had become so used to since they had gotten together. But as he stood staring at the volumes, trying to decide which to read, he found his mind had other ideas. Because for the first time since he had asked Marty to move in with him, he finally had the time to consider what had happened. To remember how it had been his fault that Marty had been shot in the first place, remember that the man he loved could have died, all because of his connection with him. He hated this. One part of him, the part that tried to always keep people at arm's length was asking him what the hell he was doing. Telling him to run now and never look back, because if he didn't he could get Marty hurt even more. That was the part he had listened to most of his life, but when he had asked Marty move in with him it had been the other side. The side which he had tried to deny and refuse, the side which begged him to allow someone in, that had won. Now in the dark of the night, when it was far too late, his fears were getting the better of him. Screaming at him to go. To leave Marty and mom in this house, to go somewhere that no one would ever find him. He had to physically stop himself from obeying that instinctive response. That need to flee. He was in the midst of this internal battle when the lights flickered on, and as he mind was already in the fight or flight mode he turned at speed, ready to defend himself, only to be confronted by Marty's mom. He didn't know what to say, his mind was still too full to take in this new development, so instead he stood there blinking at her until she spoke.

"What are you doing up, G?"

"I don't sleep much, just came to get a book." He replied forcing his body to relax and an easy smile to appear on his lips as if he hadn't just been raging a war with himself.

"Why?" Roberta asked not intrusively, but with a genuine wonder. She could see that G was still tense, even if he was smiling. He reminded her terribly of how Martin used to look when he was younger, when they had lived with his father. Tense yet trying to ease her worry with a smile. It was a look that she had once ignored in the favour of peace, but not anymore. This man had demons, and she was going to do everything she could to help him deal with them. She had failed her son, but she would not fail the man he loved.

"Never have, really." Callen responded with a shrug, not wanting to go into how or why he had become such a light sleeper. Not wanting to go into the nights where he would sleep with one eye open for trouble. Not wanting to go into the nightmares that plague him.

"Well as we're both up, why don't I make us some cocoa?" Roberta suggested, wanting to give G a chance to talk, and even if he didn't want to do that, she hoped she could help him relax enough to get some more sleep.

"There's no need-" Callen started to say, already planning on making quick exit back to bed, but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Hush now. I want some, and it's just as easy to make two cups as it is to make one. Don't you agree?" Came the simple question thrown over Roberta's shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I guess so." Callen agreed, not seeing a way he could get out of this without offending Marty's mom. But he could do this, right?

It didn't take long before they were sat at the table steaming drinks in hand. Neither spoke for a while, Roberta wanting to give G a chance to relax before she tried to find out what it was that kept the boy up at night. But she knew she would have to speak soon, or he would make a break for it the minute his drink was done. So taking a deep breath and placing a friendly smile on her lips she spoke.

"Tell me about you family, G."

"I don't have one." Callen replied simply. He knew what she was asking, and it wasn't about the team, which was the closest thing he had to family.

"What do you mean?" Roberta asked frowning. Surely everyone had a family. Someone to care about them, look after them, worry about them. How could G say he had no one?

"I was raised in care." Callen explained. He was pretty sure that sentence said it all.

And Roberta hearing it had to agree. She had had her own association with the foster care system, though it was no doubt later that G was in it. But she wanted to make sure he knew she understood. Therefore speaking calmly she responded to his words.

"I remember when Martin had to go into care. It was only for a few weeks after the incident with his father, but still, I remember how he looked when he returned to me."

"He never told me he was in care." Callen replied with a frown, wondering why, after all they had told each other, Marty had never mentioned that fact.

"It wasn't for long. How many homes did you live in?" Roberta asked changing the subject away from her son. She knew he didn't like to think about that time, but she wasn't going to be the one to explain it to G. Surely if he had been raised in the system he would understand why Martin hadn't spoken of it with him. Not to mention that he had also being going through the aftermath of shooting his father. No, it really wasn't a time that either of them liked to remember.

"37, from the age of 5 until I was 15." Callen replied dropping the subject of Marty and care. If he wanted answers he would ask the man himself rather than his mom.

"What happened then? Did you get your own place?" Roberta asked, knowing that around that age children usually left the system. Though that seemed crazy in her mind.

"No. Hetty took me in." Callen responded smiling as he did so a she remembered once more the little woman coming up to him and manging to stop him ending up in prison for escaping juvie. He would never be able to thank her enough for that one he was sure.

"Hetty? Isn't she your boss?" Roberta asked remembering the name from one of her many conversations with Martin. He had been phoning her a lot more regularly now that she knew he had a boyfriend. And he had been sharing more about his new life as the NCIS liaison.

"The one and the same, yeah." Callen nodded with a chuckle.

"Then I definitely want to meet her." Roberta stated, from the look on his face she could see that this Hetty woman was important to him. And from what he had said about his childhood she would guess she was the closest thing he had ever had to a mom. Therefore she was, in her mind, her son's mother-in-law. Definitely someone she needed to get to know. She was family.

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same about you." Callen agreed knowing that Hetty would be well aware that Roberta was here. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if she dropped in over the next few days, on the pretence of seeing how Marty was, so she could met her. Hetty did like to know everyone who was in the lives of those she cared about after all.

"Because she is in charge of my son at work, or because I am the mom of the man you are in a relationship with?" Roberta asked with a same cheeky grin her son regularly had on his face when he pushed the boundaries of a conversation and knew it, but didn't care two hoots about doing so.

"Probably both." Callen replied. Nothing but the truth after all.

Another silence settled after that. Just the two of them drinking their cocoa as they thought over what had been said. But Roberta had one question she really wanted answering. She had not felt able to ask it before now, not knowing G well enough to do so. But she felt after their previous conversations, and the ones they had had that day, she could now. And she wanted to do it without Martin there to interrupt. She knew her son, he would try and keep the truth from her if it would cause her pain. She didn't want that. She wanted the facts. Therefore taking a deep breath she asked simply "what happened, G? How did my son get shot?"

Her words caused Callen to freeze as he tried to think of a suitable answer. But all his mind could come up with was the truth, even if he knew that with those words he could ruin everything he had. He had to tell her, he couldn't lie. Therefore turning to look her in the eyes he spoke with deep sincerity.

"It was my fault. I'm so sorry."

"How?" Roberta asked. She wasn't going to rage at him until she had the facts. Though the idea that it was G's fault had not crossed her mind. Though it would explain why it was him and not her son who had called her.

"I was targeted. They couldn't get to me, so they went through Marty." Callen replied in an even tone. Waiting for her to shout, or scream, or forbid him to have anything to do with her son. He was the reason he had been hurt, surely there was no way she would accept that right? I mean how could she? She was his mom. She loved him. He was the reason Marty had almost died, he didn't deserve anything. He deserved for her to try and kill him, hell he would even stand still while she did it. Hell he would even go and get her his gun if she asked for it so she could shot him in return for the pain he had put Marty through.

At his words Roberta made herself stop and think. Her first instinct as a mother was to scream at him to be more careful, but she knew that was nothing more than a gut reaction. She needed to be calm, because she didn't want her son to lose the man he loved because of his misplaced guilt. Therefore she asked one question in an even tone. Displaying only curiousness for the answer and nothing more.

"Did you pull the trigger?"

"What?! No. Of course not." Callen stated, eyes widening in alarm at the idea that he could ever pull a gun on Marty, let alone shoot him.

"Then it's not your fault. I have been responsible for enough of Martin's pain in his life, I know when to lay the blame at another's door." Roberta answered in a reasoning voice. One which forced its way into Callen mind whether he wanted it to or not. Made him stop and think, it didn't take a genius to realise what she was talking about, nor more than a few seconds for him to come up with a response to her words.

"What his dad did… that wasn't you fault either."

"No, I just stood by and let it happen. I forced my 11 year old son to shot his own father to save us both. I have learnt to accept that guilt." Roberta answered in a tone which wasn't asking for sympathy or anything like that. No it was just stating the facts as she saw them.

Callen wasn't sure what to say to that. He had never even considered it, but he knew from what he had seen, and been through in his own childhood that Roberta was not completely innocent. Oh sure, there were extenuating circumstances and all that, but still, he couldn't bring himself to say she was blameless, even if he knew Marty would without hesitation.

And Roberta watching him could see the conflict in his eyes. She could see he wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, but that he agreed with her too. That he had seen enough in his life to know she shared the blame with her ex-husband. That caused a sad smile to appear on her face, because while she liked the idea of someone understanding, she hated that he did. Hated what that told her about his own childhood, what that said about how he was treated and how he looked at similar situations from an outside perspective, yet still as a child. But it made her see what he was saying if a different light. Maybe he was somewhat to blame, in the same way she was. He had allowed someone to find the man he loved and use him to get to him. He was the reason her son had been shot. That thought sent a searing force of protectiveness through her, but she pushed it down. Now was not the time to shout and scream. He was no better or worse than she was, and yet they both love Martin with all their being. All they could hope to do was better. To make sure it never happened again. With that realisation she spoke.

"The only thing you can do is promise yourself that you will never let it happen again. That you will never be the cause of Martin's pain. That's something I have spent the last 20 years striving to do. It helps, not alleviate the guilt, that will never go away, but it helps deal with it. All you can do is love him and do your best."

"I know. I know." Callen sighed staring down at his almost empty cup. This was not the conversation he had expected to be having with Marty's mom when she found out, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. It was too much, there was too much understanding in her words for him to ignore what she was saying, even if he wanted to.

"But?" Roberta prompted when he said nothing more. She wasn't stupid, she could see it in his posture, and the way he had tensed earlier. He had that 'but' going round and round in his mind. She wanted to remove it.

"I still wonder if he would be better off without me." Callen mumbled not believing he was saying these words, to Marty's mom of all people. But she seemed to understand, and maybe she could help. Oh god he hoped she could help, because he really didn't want to have to deal with Marty if he ever heard about this conversation. He would kill him for sure.

"He wouldn't you know. I know my son. He threw himself into his career. Putting himself in dangerous positions to save the innocent, not caring about his own safety. You make him think twice. You give him someone to come home to, something to want to return to. He needs you, just as much as you need him. Don't ever forget that. I did once, when he was put into care I thought maybe he would be better off. I was wrong. Don't be wrong, G."

With that Roberta got up ending the conversation, though she did reach out to squeeze G's shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen to return her mug, before returning to her room. She could only hope she had helped the tortured young man she had left behind, but she felt she had.

And Callen sitting there could only hear her words going round and round in his head. Marty needed him, he couldn't leave him because he needed him. And Callen knew that he loved Marty enough to stay. Enough to keep fighting the urges inside him that told him to run. For Marty he could do anything, and he would. Because he loved him completely, and while his mom said he was Marty's reason for staying safe, Callen knew Marty was also his. Together they made sure that they came home in one piece. It was then he remembered what Marty had said to him in the hospital. About how they both knew the job, but both worried about the other. Together, they would do what they needed to do together, and then they would come home to each other. It was more than he had ever thought to have in his life, and it definitely something he would fight anything and everything to keep. Even if that thing was his own mind. With that new determination locked in G made his way back to the bookshelf and grabbed his favourite Russian novel before returning to his and Marty's room, inserting himself back under the man he loved as he opened the book and started to read. Relaxing back into the nomadically of it all. Everything was gonna be okay, because they had each other, and they would for as long as they wanted it.


	96. Chapter 96

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, Guest and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I have moved, yeah. And in celebration (and the fact I could now find my dvd with the episode with Kip in it) I have written this chapter. I hope you like it, and that it is character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was surprised by the fact that no one had dropped in on him and Marty since they returned from the hospital, though he had a feeling that it had something to do with Hetty. I mean the only reason he could think of that the team hadn't stopped by was that Hetty had told them not to. Just as he knew she knew Roberta was staying with them. So okay, maybe it did make sense when he looked at like that. but whatever the reason he had enjoyed the couple of days the three of them had had together, going to the market and watching Marty and his mom argue over what to buy while at the same time charming all the staff hoping they would side with them. It definitely amused him.

He also made sure he gave the two time alone, taking Monty on long runs. Of course they also helped him clear his mind and enjoy the silence. And he found that in these times when it was just him and his thoughts, he wasn't as plagued as he had been by the guilt at being responsible for Marty getting shot. It seemed them conversation he had had with Roberta had done him some good. Had helped to settle that need he had to put himself as far away from the man he loved for his own protection. He no longer wanted to run away, but to stay and be with Marty. Because he really was all he wanted in life, and he was not going to give it up, now or ever.

Of course it still hadn't settled completely in his mind that he and Marty were now living together. Maybe it was because neither of them were at work and Roberta was there. It still seemed a bit like a dream, and after a few days he was champing at the bit to return to the real world. To return to work and see how that changed his a Marty's relationship. Because so far it was the same as it had been for a while. So yeah. He was waiting for normalcy to return and the other shoe to drop. Waiting for the fact that he and Marty were living together to truly come home in his mind. For them to start to be annoyed at the little things which all couples seemed to be. Hell he had even heard Michelle and Sam argue about putting the trash out. He was waiting for that to happen between him and the man he loved. He knew it would come, and the waiting for this perfectness to fall apart was killing him. He needed a distraction.

Luckily one was coming up in the form of the barbeque.

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. The prefect day to have a party in the garden. The residents of Callen and Deeks' home were just cleaning up after breakfast when Sam arrived with his grill, determined to set it up properly and make sure everyone knew that they were not to go anywhere near it. A couple of hours later Hetty arrived, and with one simple move persuaded Roberta away from helping the boys get everything ready, and instead to join her on the decking outside with a small glass of the priceless whiskey she had brought her boys for a house warming present. She wanted to get to know the woman who had raised Marty Deeks, and she wanted them to become friends. Their boys were in love after all, it only seemed sensible. Maybe next Christmas the four of them could do something together? Not that Hetty was planning that far ahead, honestly… but, well she did have the room for Roberta Deeks to come and stay with her for the holidays.

After Hetty followed the trickle of the rest of the team, Kensi, Nell and Eric all joining them, making a beeline for Deeks mom, even if she was sitting with Hetty. They all wanted to meet the woman who had raised the unconventional detective. Wanted to meet the woman who meant so much to the man who was now part of their family. The last to arrive were Michelle, Kam and Aiden, who was home for a holiday from school.

Once everyone was there, beers, or soft drinks in respect to the children and whiskey for Hetty, in hand Callen turned to make a speech. He had decided that it was his turn, what with Marty doing it at New Year's. He wanted everyone to know this was his idea. Just in case they hadn't realised that when he had roped them all into helping him move the man he loved. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, another knock on the door came. Everyone turned to it with confusion. Well everyone but Deeks who jumped up with a smile upon his face.

"My guests have arrived." Was all he said as he rushed to answer the door, all eyes following him as he disappeared into the house. Just who the hell had Deeks invited, ran through all their minds. Even Callen didn't have a clue.

* * *

Kip Brigham pulled his Ferrari up outside the address Marty had given him. He had been surprised to here from his friend, well no, not surprised to hear from him, more surprised by what he told him. It seemed Marty had been keeping secrets again. They were gonna have to talk about that. Though he would keep that until after he met Marty's boyfriend. The boyfriend he was now living with. Oh Kip couldn't wait to meet the man. Any guy who held his friends heart, got his respect. But that wasn't going to mean he wasn't going to put the guy through his paces. That was what best friends did after all, right? Nodding to himself and already thinking of things he was going to say, he grabbed the present he had brought. He knew Marty wouldn't accept anything ostentatious, no matter how much he tried to force it on him, so he had gone for some simple-ish. He just hoped Marty's boyfriend would appreciate it.

Walking up the path he took note of the Austin, Jag and Challenger in the driveway. It looked like Marty's new boyfriend had friends with expensive tastes then. He could get down with that, at least he could talk cars to the people he was about to meet.

As he turned towards the door he noticed a couple coming up behind him. One look told him the guy was cop. He had the look. Kip couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at this though. Because he knew Marty didn't tell his colleagues about his sexual tastes. This guy had to be someone special if he had been invited to meet Marty's boyfriend. Maybe he was Marty's partner? He hoped so. He had been hoping for years Marty would be honest with those he worked with, and now he had found himself a man he was glad he wasn't keeping him hidden away at home. Therefore he waited for the other two people to join him before he knocked, not being able to hide the smirk on his face when he saw the guys jaw drop. Seemed he knew who he was then. He had to wonder how many more reactions similar to that he was about to receive, and how to play it to his best advantage for winding up Marty.

* * *

Deeks moved quickly towards the door, wondering if it was Steve and his girlfriend, or Kip who was at the door. He had decided it was time for Steve and G to meet, after all they were both a big part of Monty's life, they needed to know each other properly. Oh he knew they had talked when G had arranged for Sam to look after his dog while he was in hospital, but this was different.

Opening the door with a wide smile firmly in place he found it was not one or the other, but both of them. He greeted them all casually, smiling his most charming smile at Steve's girlfriend making her simper, even if that did gain him a black look from his dogs handler. They both knew it meant nothing, so all was fine.

Once through the door he rushed the group through the house, one because he wanted to see how everyone would react to his guests, and two because he didn't trust Kip to do something if he gave him the opportunity. He could already see his friends eyes light up at the sight of the chessboard with a game already started, and Deeks knew if he touched that G would be pissed. Therefore moving quickly, and talking a mile a minute, he led the way to the back yard where everyone was pretending to not be watching the door to see who would come through.

* * *

Callen watched as Marty walked through the back door followed by Steve and woman he didn't know but presumed was the other man's girlfriend. Okay that made sense. The guy knew about them and he and Marty were friends. He wasn't really surprised when he realised Marty had invited them. Sam for his part waved at Steve as Michelle went towards them hoping to talk to his girlfriend to relax her in the group of people she didn't know. But when they were followed by another man everyone stopped what they were doing a stared. Even Hetty paused in raising her glass to her lips in surprise. She had not seen this guest coming that was for sure. They stopped because they all knew exactly who he was, though not one of the NCIS team knew why he was there.

The silence that greeted Kip walking out into the yard, which Deeks was taking great enjoyment in, was broken by Roberta jumping up. "Kip, Brigham. Look at you." her screaked rushing over to give him a hug before pulling back and running her eyes over him as only a mother could. "I can see you're doing well. I watched your game last week, very impressive. You're almost as good as Martin now." She continued with a big smile as if she had said the highest of praise.

And while Deeks groaned a "mom" quietly behind her, Kip was more than happy to indulge his best friends mom.

"Thanks Mrs Deeks. Good to see you." He responded with a charming smile. This woman had been more of a mom to him than his own had been back in the day. When Marty had decided to befriend him, she had opened her home, and her arms to him, and he could never thank them both enough for what they had done. The Deeks family was the reason he was who he was today, and he would never forget that fact. But he also really wanted to meet G Callen. Which one was he? He turned from the woman in front of him to look over the men in the garden. He instantly dismissed the skinny guy with glasses, definitely not Marty's type. He paused on the big guy at the grill wondering, but he didn't seem right somehow. Therefore he brought his eyes to the only other man there, though he did find they got a bit distracted by the very attractive brunette. Where the hell had Marty been hiding her? But no, G Callen first, hot chick later. Finally his eyes landed on an older man. He had short hair like he was in the army, but his eyes. Oh man, he had very nice eyes. He could see why Marty liked him. It was at that point the man he had been looking at walked towards them.

"Kip, I want you to meet G. G, Kip." Deeks said when his boyfriend joined them, not being able to stop the smirk on his lips at the look G was giving him as if to say, what the hell? It took a lot to surprise G Callen after all, and he loved that he could still do it.

"So you're the man who has stolen Marty's heart. I can see why. Guess you're a good enough reason for him not to return all my calls." Kip replied running his eyes causally up and down Callen's body causing an eyebrow to raise. Was he being checked out by Kip Brigham? Well okay then.

"And you're Kip Brigham. Exactly how do you to know each other?" Callen asked smiling as he shook the basketball player's hand. He wasn't going to be phased by this latest turn of events. Even if he did have a million questions for Marty. At least Roberta's greeting told him that he was a family friend.

"Wait, are you telling me that Marty didn't tell you about me? So I'm not the only one you're keeping secrets from. Well that's nice to know. Did you not tell him because you thought he would like me more? I mean he wouldn't be the first guy who turned you down for all this." Kip responded turning to Deeks with a cheeky smile as he waved his hands up and down his toned body, though that smile became a smirk when he realised that a certain hot brunette's eyes had followed the movement as she edged her way closer to them. Score, he was so in there.

"Oh yeah? And who else ever chose you over me?" Deeks replied rolling his eyes at the theatrics. But it was good to see his friend again. It really had been too long.

"David Michaelson, senior year." Kip answered promptly looking smug at his words. And Callen listening made a mental note to remember that name.

"I'll have you know he only wanted you as way to get back with me." Deeks replied with exasperation, as if this was a conversation they had had many times before.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone wanted the great Marty Deeks in high school." Kip responded his eyes already traveling away from his friend to the woman he really wanted to be introduced to.

"And don't you forget it." Deeks agreed snaking his arm around G and pulling him close to show he didn't mean any of the conversation. He didn't want the man he loved to get jealous or anything. Not that Callen was, he was too busy being amused by the conversation to even consider being jealous of a guy Marty had dated over 20 years ago.

"Oh before I get… distracted, here's your housing warming gift." Kip said, suddenly remembering the envelope he held in his hand and therefore holding it out towards Marty.

"Kip." Deeks replied with a frown, not sure he wanted to accept whatever was inside. He didn't trust his friend not to use this as some sort of excuse to give him something crazily impractical.

"Just open it, will you? Then you can introduce me to the brunette. She's hot." Kip responded with a roll of his eyes, knowing exactly what Marty was thinking. But he had restrained himself this time. Marty had told him about G not being big on material things, he just hoped they both liked what he had gotten them.

"She also carry's a gun and could have you on your ass in five seconds flat." Deeks answered without needing to even look to see which brunette he was talking about. He had noticed his partners eyes widen when Kip had arrived, and he knew she had a fangirl crush on his friend. He had even had a chuckle to himself as he saw the way she combed her fingers through her hair before heading their way in the hopes of getting an introduction.

"She's sounding better and better." Kip replied staring right at the woman in question and sending her his most devastating smile.

"She's also my partner. If I have to put up with questions about why you haven't called, I will shoot you myself." Deeks responded evenly, making Callen chuckle quietly. Because he knew if Kip hurt Kensi in anyway his lover wouldn't hesitate to fulfil that promise, and Sam and him would be standing at his side as he did so.

"Hey you're a cop, you can't threaten me like that, in front of witnesses." Kip stated in fake affront, mainly because he knew he would never make a move on Marty's partner. She was off limits to him. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a nice afternoon fliting with her now could he?

"What witnesses? G did I say anything?" Deeks asked innocently to the man he loved.

"Not that I heard, no." Callen answered in the same tone of voice, before they both turned and smiled in the exact same way to the man in front of him. They really were prefect for each other.

"I thought it was supposed to be you and me against the world." Kip grumbled good-naturedly. He was glad his friend had found some he could be with. Someone to love. Marty needed that, someone to ground him. Someone to come home to, to make sure he came home at all.

"That was before you mentioned my previous boyfriend." Deeks replied flippantly as he turned to open the envelope he had somehow wound up holding. He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he knew he needed to do it now. Kip wouldn't let up until he did. Pulling out the card inside his eyebrows rose at what it said. It wasn't what he had been expecting at all, and it was actually something he was happy to accept from his millionaire friend. "You brought us a basketball hoop."

"Well you need some practise. And now you have somewhere to put it." Kip shrugged, though he couldn't help share a smile with the man in front of him as they both remembered all the one-on-one games they had played when they were younger. Those games that Marty had mainly won until Kip had grown and started to beat him.

"Thanks man." Deeks replied sincerely.

Callen who had read the card over Deeks shoulder nodded in agreement. He could already see them having the team over for a game before having dinner on their days off. It was the perfect present in his mind, though he was pretty sure he did not want to have to take on the one giving it to them.

"You're welcome, now the girl…"

And with that Deeks rolled his eyes as he turned to introduce his partner to his best friend. If nothing else it would be interesting to watch the pair of the flirt, or more to the point watch Kensi try to flirt, as well as how entertaining it would be to watch both Sam and G go into big brother mode if it seemed to be turning into anything more serious. Though he knew it wouldn't. He knew his friend, and he knew Kip wouldn't string Kensi along.

While Deeks did those introductions, G turned to Steve and his girlfriend, meeting him face to face for the first time as Monty danced around all of their feet. Happy to see his favourite humans all in one place.

And so the barbeque went on, Callen deciding to forgo his speech in exchange for having fun with his friends and family. Deciding to spend his time with the man he loved and those that meant the most to them. And it turned into one of the best afternoons everyone there had ever had. Even if far too many of the people did fanboy/girl over the sports star in their midst. By the end of the day they had all calmed down enough just to enjoy each other's company.


	97. Chapter 97

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Reader (Guest), French Fan (Guest) and Petunia3116 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Now, I have moved and stared my new job, so hopefully updates will become more regular on Fridays now. Fingers crossed.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 18 'Harm's Way'. I know it's not long, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The Monday following the barbeque Callen returned to work as his suspension up. It felt strange to him in a way he had really considered it would. He had thought he was looking forward to being back at work, getting back to normal. But every time he looked up from his desk and found the one opposite his own empty he had to forcefully stop himself from reaching for his phone and calling the man he loved, just to make sure he was okay. He knew he was fine, and Marty's mom was still staying with them for a few more days before she returned home. He was glad he could give them time together without him around. Though when he returned home and Roberta kept giving his what he guessed were her attempts at convert looks, he had to wonder just what it was they spent their time doing.

But soon she left and it was just him and Marty together in the evenings, and it returned to how it had always been between them. Causal conversation about work, and what Marty had been up to all day, though Callen still felt he was being secretive. He wanted to know what was going on, but he trusted Marty. He knew if he was not telling him, then he had a reason for it. Callen just couldn't for the life of work out what the hell it was.

Deeks for his part had spent his time dodging Sam's calls suggesting extra training, and arranging G's birthday present. Because he knew the day was coming up soon, and he wanted to make it special for the man he loved. He found it hard to keep his plans from his superspy boyfriend, but he had to appreciate the way G didn't ask, even if he knew something was going on. He would find out soon enough and it was going to be totally awesome. Deeks couldn't wait, and at least it gave him something other than physical therapy to pass the time. He would have been bored out of his mind if he hadn't had some sort of project.

* * *

Then came the day Deeks was returning to work. Callen suggested they drive in together that morning, but for some reason Deeks declined. But when questioned all he would say was "you'll see." Callen had to be content with that, even if he really wasn't. he wanted to know what his boyfriend was up to, but he was trying his best to respect Marty's privacy now that they lived together.

Therefore he was getting himself coffee when Sam arrived, Kensi having already done so, while Deeks was still nowhere to be seen.

"You're late. Too many margaritas at happy hour last night?" Callen asked as his friend and partner walked into the bullpen.

"I don't drink margaritas. Deeks is back today, right?" Sam asked his partner as he put his stuff down, wondering where the fluffy haired detective was. Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he wasn't well enough to come back today? Maybe he was still in the house he had given up watching when Deeks became a no show.

"Yep." Callen replied sipping his coffee. He was very aware that Marty had been avoiding Sam's calls, just as he knew his partner wanted to put his boyfriend through his paces. Callen had sensibly decided to stay well out of it. Leaving it up to the other two men to sort out between themselves, something he had made sure they were both aware of, even if Sam did berate him for the fact.

"So where is he?" Kensi asked turning around as if she had somehow missed seeing her partner in the room, even though she had seen Callen enter alone. Surely they would come in together now they lived together. I mean they had been coming in together even before Deeks moved to Callen's place, so why wasn't he here yet?

"That's what I'd like to know." Sam replied giving Callen that look that said he had something serious on his mind.

"Why?" Callen asked casually, trying to figure out what Marty not being here had to do with Sam being late, because there had to be a connection. Though he was also wondering just where the man he loved was, and he couldn't stop himself hoping he was okay, his fingers already itching for his phone. No he needed to trust Marty to arrive. He was fine, he was sure.

"I went to check on him, okay?" Sam explained though that made no sense to Callen.

"Checking?" He asked, wondering just what his partner had done to his boyfriend. He should have made Marty come with him this morning. He knew it. He did not like Sam playing spy on Marty.

"Just watching his back." Sam replied, though he did notice the hint displeasure in Callen's eyes. But seriously, the guy had been shot, he needed to sort out his personal security, and well he had been avoiding him. What else was he supposed to do?

"We live together Sam, I think I can manage to do that." Callen responded an edge in his tone now as he realised that Sam didn't trust him to protect the man he loved. He did not like that idea at all.

"Never hurts to have another set of eyes." Sam answered in a pacifying tone, not wanting to rile G up. It was never good idea to get on Callen's bad side after all, especially when he was going to have to spend the day with him, no doubt in the car together alone. He didn't not want G giving him the cold shoulder.

At his words Callen stood as a thought came to him. "Wait, were you waiting outside my house this morning?" He asked in disbelief, though it was more at the fact he hadn't spotted his partner rather than Sam had been there. What was wrong with him not to see his car? It looked like Marty wasn't the one who needed to sort out his personal security. Damn it. Sam was never gonna let him live this one down, neither was Marty for that matter.

"Yep. Saw you leave, but Deeks never did." Sam responded sounding a tiny bit smug that he had manged to hide from G, though he failed to mention that he had actually parked two blocks away and was hiding in the bushes around their house. Let G think he had got one over him was so much better than the truth.

"Really?" Callen asked raising his eyebrows at the idea that Sam hadn't seen Marty leave. he knew he was coming into work, just as he knew that the younger man had for some reason parked his car a street over the previous day, though that now made sense. He could have gone out the back way and driven off without Sam being any the wiser. It seemed Marty was well aware of what his partner would do, even if Callen himself hadn't been.

"Better call him then." Kensi said, turning to look at Callen expecting him to be reaching for his phone already, but all he did was take another sip of his coffee, causing her to pull out her own cell and dial Deeks number.

But when it started ringing she had not expected a responding sound to be coming from Sam's bag. What was going on? Callen for his part just sat back against his desk drinking his coffee, though he couldn't stop the smug smile that appeared on his face. Marty was good.

"That's my bag." Sam said in confusion, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the ringing cell phone. "What the..?" He asked but before he could get any further another person joined the team.

"That would be for me." Deeks said taking the phone out of Sam's hand and answering it. "Marty Deeks."

"Hey, it's Kensi." Kensi replied smiling in glee at the look of confusion still on Sam's face as he looked down at his now empty hands.

"Hey." Deeks responded as if surprised to hear her on the other end of the phone, and not that they were standing practically opposite each other having this conversation.

"How'd your phone get into Sam's bag?" She asked down the line, wondering just what her partner had been learning from his former-spy boyfriend.

"I must have slipped it in there while he was waiting in line for coffee. Middle triple, low fat, hold the foam." Deeks answered in a contemplative tone as he sat down and hung up. Damn he was glad to be back at work, and to be able to be pulling this on Sam. The big guy deserved it for all the calls and emails he had been sending him about setting up training. He didn't need training, he was fine. I mean seriously, did Sam really think G was gonna let him get into a routine again? Come on, the guy was higher aware personified, not to mention he knew G still thought it was his fault he had been shot in the first place. There was no hope he would get out of him making sure it never happened again.

Callen couldn't help but chuckle at this turn of events, score one for Marty. He had to confess he was impressed. He liked it when Marty proved he was more than just a pretty face, liked it when he proved his abilities to the team.

"You didn't follow me to the coffee shop. I would have spotted you." Sam stated, there was no way he wouldn't have noticed he was being followed.

"All right, I staked out the coffee shop." Deeks agreed. He had known following Sam would never work, but as he knew where he was gonna go, it really wasn't that hard to wait for him to arrive. Hmm, he was gonna have to thank G for his innocent mention of where Sam liked to get his coffee in the mornings. It really had helped him out on his little plan.

"I go to three different coffee shops. A different one each day." Sam replied finding the flaw he perceived in Deeks plan. But when all the younger man did was look at him he realised the weak link in his own argument. "G told you, didn't he?"

"Oh no. Don't bring me into this." Callen responded holding his hands up, he was not getting involved. But he wouldn't be surprised if Marty had been staking out the coffee shop every morning since he returned to work. He was nothing if not dedicated to his work, and it seemed his lovers work while being off sick, was finding a way to get one over his partner. Well that certainly explained the secrecy that had been going on in his home. Marty was trying to find a way to get Sam, and he knew he didn't want to be involved so he hadn't told him. Yes, that all made perfect sense. Glad that he had finally worked that out, Callen relaxed back to watch the show.

"He did get his phone into your bag." Kensi said, deciding to join in, she could see Sam glaring at her partner, and did it really matter how he knew where he was going to be? He had succeeded in beating Sam at his own game. She was impressed.

"I would have seen him." Sam stated, not believing it, even if the evidence did point to that fact. No, there was something else going on here. Deeks wasn't that good.

Before anyone else could say anything they were interrupted by a whistle from Eric, causing all heads to turn his way. "You hear the shrill, you know the drill." He called down the team, smiling at seeing Deeks back in his chair. Everything was as it was supposed to be.

At that Sam stood and made his way towards the stairs with Kensi following as she said, "welcome back, partner."

"Thanks." Deeks replied pulling off his bag as he too made his way towards the stairs, but he was held back by G.

"Who did you pay, and how much?" Callen asked smiling cheekily at his boyfriend. Because he knew even he wouldn't have been able to slip a phone in Sam's bag without him noticing. Plus he knew Marty was very resourceful when he wanted to be.

"School kid, 20 bucks." Deeks replied with the same grin as they shared a look of understanding before both joining the move towards ops. It was time to get back to work. Everything was just as it should be.


	98. Chapter 98

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116 and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So first I would like to say…**

 **Holy hell, I have just noticed that this story has had 400 reviews. Wow, you guys are amazing. I love you all.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 18 'Harm's Way'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The case was more important than most would be. Because it involved the terrorist that had killed Moe, making Sam very edgy, and more than willing to go along with the guys plan to meet. He needed to find the man who was the reason Moe had died, needed to complete the mission to take down the terrorist organisation and make his death a worthy one. Callen of course had his back, because he was his partner, he would always have his back. It got worse when they discovered that Warriors for Islam, as the terrorist group called themselves, had taken the 7 year old son of a Saudi prince hostage. They needed to move and they needed to move fast. But there was still the question hanging over everyone's heads that Sam's identity may have been compromised. It was for that reason, and that reason alone that Hetty arranged for Callen to follow Sam to Yemen. Because she knew if anyone could, Callen would make sure Sam came home alive.

Deeks understood the reasoning, and hey he was okay with G having to go. Of course he needed to be there for Sam, but that didn't stop him worrying about the man he loved. Didn't stop his mind from turning down dark paths of what could happen to G. After all he had only just returned to work after being shot in LA, so much worse could happen in Yemen. But he refused to let any of that show as he said goodbye.

"You be careful, okay?" He said quietly, watching as G grabbed the local currency and placed it in his aliases wallet.

"I'll be fine. You just find out if Sam's been compromised." Callen replied smiling softly at the younger man, completely ignoring the fact that they were standing in the middle of the office. This was the first time he had gone out of the country since they had told everyone about them, and as such he felt no qualms about saying a public goodbye to his boyfriend.

"We will. I promise." Deeks nodded, knowing that his role was just as important as G's in protecting the big guy.

At his words Callen walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Marty towards him so he could rest his forehead against the younger mans. "I'm going to miss you." he said so quietly that Deeks almost didn't hear it. But he did, and as such he brought his own hands up to frame the sides of G's face.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But hey, when you get back you've got your birthday to look forward to." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not really a birthday person, Marty." Callen responded pulling back with a shake of his head. He hadn't even considered the fact it was his birthday soon. He never really celebrated it, it was just another day in his mind.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you out of this one. Not even being in Yemen will get you out of what I have planned." Deeks stated his megawatt smile firmly in place on his face, even if it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hmm, maybe I should see if Hetty will let me stay out there?" Callen responded in a contemplative tone, which result in a punch to his arm. "Seriously? I think you've been spending too much time with Kensi." He said to that accompanying his words with a roll of his eyes.

"Well think of it this way, the longer you're gone, the longer I spend with her." Deeks replied cheekily, though he knew he was going to be very glad to have her around while G was away. She was his partner and his friend, and she would be there for him.

"God help us all." Callen muttered good-naturedly before raising his hand to thread it though Deeks hair and pull him closer once more, though this time it was not their foreheads that met, but there lips. It was the first kiss they had shared in the office in front of everyone, but neither of them considered that. No, all they could think about was trying to make sure that the kiss wasn't a kiss goodbye. Because they were going to see each other again, they couldn't countenance any other outcome. So it wasn't a kiss goodbye. It was just a sweet, loving kiss, shared between lovers, partners, friends. Just a kiss like any other.

They were finally parted by a gentle, yet slightly reprimanding cough sounding behind them. Turning, they both saw Hetty standing there, with her hands held tightly behind her.

"Confirmed your alias, Mr Callen?" She asked deciding to forgo mentioning that they really shouldn't be kissing in fall view of the office, even if everyone did know they were a couple.

"Ray Haymes. A textile buyer for a department store chain." Callen replied stepping away from Marty as he collected the rest of the things he would need to be who he now was.

"Ooh. Maybe you can bring me back a nice futah." Hetty responded with a smile, though Deeks frowned. He wanted to ask what the hell a futah was, but realised now probably wasn't the time. "And Sam?" Hetty continued deciding to talk about what she had really come over to Callen to discuss.

"He's all set." Callen replied reaching to grab his bag.

"Is he?" Hetty asked, staring at Callen until he turned to face her, making him give her the answer she was really looking for.

"Sam will do what needs to be done." Callen responded with a sigh. He knew what she was worried about. She was worried he wanted to avenge Moe's death, but he knew Sam, that wasn't his way. He wanted to stop this group because they needed stopping, and he would do whatever it took to achieve that goal.

"And nothing more, Mr Callen. And if necessary, much less." Hetty answered. She wanted to say more, ask him to make sure Sam walked away if that was what was required, but she didn't feel she could with Mr Deeks there listening in. Oh she knew she could send him away, but she couldn't find it in herself to do that either. He was saying goodbye to the man he loved after all.

"I know." Callen replied with a nod, saying he heard what she didn't say, and that he would do what he could. It was all she could ask of her boy. So with a nod of her own she looked away giving the couple one last moment together before Callen had to leave.

"I'll see you when we get back." Callen said to the younger man, giving him one last smile before he turned to walk away. That was the closest he was going to saying goodbye.

"That you will." Deeks agreed to the retreating man as he moved to stand next to Hetty and watch him walk out of the building.

"Bright colours, Mr Callen." Hetty called out making him stop and turn to her in confusion. "The futah." She explained, making Callen chuckle as he continued on his way. But at least she had given him an idea of what to bring back for Marty from his trip abroad, after all he had promised he would always bring him back a present.

And as Callen headed down the tunnel in the background Callen could hear Marty's voice as clear as a bell ask Hetty "what's a futah?" Well, he would find out soon enough, when he brought him back one wouldn't he?


	99. Chapter 99

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IWantColoredRain, Petunia3116 and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, firstly, I've finished my thesis, yeah. Secondly sorry for the long wait, I have had a bit of a block on how to end this chapter, but then it came to me in a dream last night. I hope you like the results.**

 **READ ME: I also want to say that this story is slowly coming towards its conclusion. There is still a few chapters to go as I plan to write this up to S2:E22 'Plan B'. But now I have more time on my hands I wanted to put the idea of me doing a sequel to you. I can't decide which sort to write. Whether to continue on in the detailed fashion I have written this one for each of the following seasons, (if I do that it will be a VERRRRY long project and will take me years), or if I should just take certain Deeks and or Callen orientated episodes and write them in this AU. The latter is probably the one I would prefer as it's the less daunting, but I will have to see how it goes. So firstly I want to see how many people would be interested in me continuing this storyline, and secondly if there is any particular episode you want to see done, let me know, as I will be writing them chronologically. Therefore if I've past the one you want I won't go back and write it. Let me know in a PM or review what you think.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is set in season 2, episode 18 'Harm's Way'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen walked into his hotel room in Yemen, having just spoken briefly to Sam. They were waiting for the terrorist organisation to get in contact, so there wasn't much he could do… apart from meet Hetty's asset in the area. Or at least that was who he hoped was in his bathroom and whose stuff was on the bed. If not then he was going to have a bit of a problem. Flipping open the case, he found all the hardware they were gonna need on this op. Pulling out a sat phone he spoke to the person on the other side of the door.

"So how does it feel to be Hetty's asset in Yemen?" He asked, already guessing who it was that was in the bathroom.

The door opened and there stood Nate, drying his hands as he replied to Callen's question. "Dangerous."

Callen looked up at the face of the man he had last seen in ops, what seemed so long ago, though it wasn't even a year he realised. He hadn't been there when Nate had been back in the country, hadn't been there when Moe had died. So much had happened since he had given Nate the name of his contact in Afghanistan. So much had changed in his life, and in the life of the man in front of him for that matter.

"Hetty had me back in Yemen within a week of Abdul arriving. Got some contacts here. People inside the government who know a little more than they are letting on about the Warriors of Islam. They've been feeding me intel." Nate continued as he and Callen quickly set everything up, the agent grabbing one of the guns and loading it before packing up all the things he would need to back Sam up. After all that was what he was there to do, to watch his partners back.

As Callen packed, Nate gave him a run-down of the situation. Letting him know more about the boy who had been kidnapped, as well as the movements of the terrorist's forces that he had been able to track. But when he came to the end of the update, he couldn't stop himself falling back into old habits as he asked "so how is every going with you?"

"It's, good. Really good." Callen replied not being able to stop the smile that appeared on his face. Because he knew what Nate was asking. He wanted to know about his relationship with Marty, and well that always gave Callen a reason to smile. Just thinking of the younger man would cause one to break out on his face.

"Really? And you and Deeks, how's that doing?" Nate asked trying to get information from the reserved man. The one who would never willing give him anything.

"Well considering we just moved in together. I gonna say pretty well." Callen replied smirking at how his words made Nate's eyes widen in shock. He knew it would have that effect on the man who had spent the last few years trying to get him to open up and trust people enough to form bonds with them.

"You moved in together? Seriously?" Nate asked wanting to make sure Callen wasn't winding him up. He wouldn't put it past the agent, after all it had always seemed to be one of his favourite past times when they worked together.

"No need to sound so surprised, Nate." Callen responded shaking his head as he continued to pack up all the equipment he would need if he had to pull Sam out.

"No, I'm- congratulations." Nate answered finally finding the right word to say. Though even as he did he couldn't believe that G Callen had taken that step. And sitting there, a hunted man in enemy territory Nate couldn't help but see how their roles seemed to have reversed. He was now the one doing the dangerous job, the one in the field with no one to depend upon but himself, and Callen was the one settling down. The one who had opened his heart to such an extent he was willing to share his life with another. It was pretty baize, and not a situation he had ever considered either of them would have been in a year ago.

"Thanks." Callen replied with a nod, but before either of them could say anything more, three clicks came across the radio. Sam was on the move, it was time for Callen to get to work.

* * *

Deeks had spent the night at the mission, along with Kensi, Eric, Nell and Hetty. The latter had tried to get them all to go home, but Deeks couldn't do it. His job was to find out if Sam had been comprised. It was his responsibility to make sure the man he loved's partner and best friend was not in a life threatening situation. And that was the only reason he refused when Hetty suggested it. And it had nothing to do with the fact he didn't want to return to the empty house. Nothing to do with the fact that this was the first time G had had to go on a mission since they have moved in together. Nothing whatsoever to do with how in returning to his new home he wouldn't be able to pretend he and G had just chosen to take a couple days away from each other as he used to when he had his own apartment. Nope, nothing at all.

Okay so he was lying and everyone knew it, but luckily no one called him on it. Hetty allowed them all to stay, sleeping briefly in different places in the mission, Deeks himself opting for taking turns on the couch with Kensi. Not that he slept much, but he did get some rest. He knew he needed to if he was going to be able to do his job. He had also called Steve to ask him to make sure Monty had some food as he wasn't going to be returning that night. Luckily the detective knew the drill and was more than happy to settle the dog before returning to his own home, even leaving the TV on for his canine partner, so he wouldn't feel alone in the empty house. He knew Monty well, after all.

So that was how Deeks found himself sitting at Kensi's desk as the sun rose on G's birthday. This was not where he had planned to be spending that morning, and he couldn't stop himself from turning to the empty seat next to him. The seat that was usually occupied by the man he loved. Oh he needed to stop these morose thoughts. G was fine, he and Sam would be back in no time having saved the day. He needed to concentrate on work.

"Good morning, Mr Deeks. Care for some tea?" Came a voice from behind him making him jump slightly before he turned with a smile.

"No thanks, Hetty. I've got a coffee." He replied wanting to focus on the case at hand, rather than anything else. And he had a feeling that sitting and drinking tea with Hetty would cause other things to enter his mind. You know, those ones he was trying his hardest to push away from his conscious thoughts.

"Very well. He will be back soon, Marty. Have no fear." Hetty responded in the hopes of soothing his mind, walking away as she did so. She too know what day it was, not that Callen ever cared about his birthday, but she knew the date.

And as Hetty returned to her office Deeks went and woke his partner. It was time to get back to work.

It took a while, but finally they found a crack in the case. It wasn't long after that that they discovered that Sam had been comprised. Oh this was so not good. Deeks knew this put both the senior agents in a lot more danger. Just as he knew that G would do everything he could to make sure Sam came home with him. All he could do was hope and pray that they both returned unharmed.

* * *

Once the mission was complete he had wanted to stay at the office to wait for G to return, but Hetty wouldn't hear of it. So that was how he found himself walking through the door of G's home, their home, alone. How he found himself greeting Monty with a scratch of his ears, before falling onto the couch.

"He'll be home soon." Deeks said when he saw Monty was still looking towards the door, waiting for the last member of their little family to appear. With those words he lay down so he could reach out and stoke the dog while resting. He would wait for G to return here, because there was no way he was going to go to their bed alone. And that was the last thought that went through his head before his eyes closed and he fell asleep, Monty settling down beside him, though he kept his eyes firmly locked on the front door.

* * *

Callen was beyond tired. He ached all over from throwing himself out of the moving car when he had charged the terrorist camp to extract Sam. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best plan he had ever had, but hey it worked, even if he did now feel like a walking bruise. At least nothing was broken. Then there was the fact he hadn't slept the night before, instead keeping watch on what was going on. So yeah, all he really wanted to do right then, was fall into bed beside the man he loved and stay there until morning. In fact he was so tired he thought he might even sleep the whole night through. Quietly opening the door to his and Marty's home, he was greeted by Monty, who refused to move until he had crouched down and given him and a proper welcome to show he was really there. Callen was surprised by this, oh not by Monty's behaviour, but that he wasn't in his bed in the bedroom. He knew the only reason that Monty would be in the livingroom was that Marty was as well.

"Where's your daddy huh?" He asked quietly, not expecting a reply, therefore he couldn't help but smile as Monty walked away from him towards the couch. Following the dog, Callen found himself greeted with the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen. Because there lying on the couch, fast asleep was Marty. Callen couldn't stop himself from kneeling down beside him, gently pushing a few strands of the younger man's hair out of his face, before he closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss upon the sleeping man's lips. A kiss that caused Marty's eyelids to flutter and open, blinking up at the sight that greeted them.

"And sleeping beauty awakes." Callen muttered softly, smiling at the man he loved, smiling as the sleep induced confusion gave way to joy in Marty's eyes.

"G, your home." Deeks cried, launching himself off the couch and straight into the waiting arms of the man he loved. Once there he gave him a proper kiss. One which was filled joy at being reunited. Filled with the love the held for each other.

And Callen, well he had no problems with finding himself almost lying on the floor, not as long as he had Marty in his arms. But after a time, the bruises covering his body started to make themselves known and he couldn't prevent the groan that escaped his lips between kisses. And Deeks hearing it knew it was not a groan of pleasure.

"You're hurt. Where? What happened?" He asked pulling himself off of the other man and instead trying to inspect him.

"Just a few bruises, I'll be fine. But right now I really need to go to bed with the man I love." Callen replied pulling Marty's hands away from trying to strip him. He was more than happy to let Marty remove his clothes, but he would prefer there be a mattress for him to lie on once it was done.

"Well that can certainly be arranged." Deeks responded in a sultry voice now Callen had confirmed his injuries weren't serious. Instead he gave the older man his best come to bed with me eyes. They were back together, and he wanted to celebrate G's return properly.

"Well, I was thinking of sleeping, but-" Callen answered, his own eyes darkening with desire. With the need to be with the one he loved once more.

After that no more words were spoken, they had a better use for their tongues and lips as they greeted each other after their short separation. As they slowly and gently celebrated their being together once again.


	100. Chapter 100

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IWantColoredRain, Readmaniac103, elsje1967 and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here we are, chapter 100. I can't believe this story has become this long, but there we are. As it is such a major milestone, I decided to give you some nice fluffy Dallen, and it's not at all coincidental at how that turned at, honestly.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke to find sunshine flittering through the window. The rays landed on the most perfect sight in the world, or at least it was in his mind. They landed on G, asleep for once in his life. Deeks took a moment just to watch him, to study how the sun showed the stubble that had appeared while G had been away. It also showed the discolorations that ran across his body, though they were mainly concentrated on one side. Deeks was determined to find out how the hell the man he loved had gotten them, and then proceed to kill the one who had caused it. Even if it was just in his mind. No one hurt his G and got away with it if he could help it. But he soon put those thoughts from his mind to instead enjoy being with his man. When he heard a small scratching at the door he pulled his eyes from the body next to him and turned to Monty, who was giving him a look that told him if he didn't let him out soon, he would make a puddle on the floor. That was a good enough reason to pull himself from the bed.

Padding softly through the quiet house, he let Monty out into the back yard before moving to the kitchen and looking round with a smile. Okay, so this was different to what he had planned, mainly because he had never suspected he would be up before G. But he could tweak it. Yes, he would do that. Therefore pulling things from the fridge and cupboards he got to work on what he had originally planned to be G's birthday breakfast, even if it was now a few days late. They could celebrate it belatedly, not to mention they had the day off after the case, so he could take all the time in the world showing G how much he loved him. Giving him his extra special birthday presents which involved at lot of nakedness. He just hoped G liked his real present as much as he was sure he would enjoy a morning spent in bed.

It didn't take him long to put together a tray of food for the both of them, placing the carefully wrapped present on it as well. He would have included a flower like G had done for his own birthday, but they didn't have any. Plus he wasn't sure how much the older man would appreciate being given flowers. Taking one more look over the tray he nodded to himself before picking up and moving back towards the bedroom. Back towards the man he loved.

* * *

Callen had woken to two things that to him he found strange. The first was that he was alone in the bed he shared with Marty, and the second was the smell of bacon cooking that wafted through the partially open door. It didn't take a genius to work out where the younger man was, though Callen was surprised that he hadn't woken when he left. That he had somehow slept through Marty getting up, when normally any movement from the other man had his eyes opening ready to protect him if needs be. He must have been more tired than he had thought. With sigh he started to move, to climb out of the bed and join Marty in the kitchen, thinking they could have a nice leisurely breakfast together. But as he did so the bruises that littered his body let themselves be known, and he found himself falling backwards against the pillows as he let out a hiss of pain. He had forgotten about them, and they seemed to be hurting a hell of a lot more than they had the previous night. Of course that might have something to do with the fact Hetty had insisted he take some Tylenol before she would allow him to go home. He should probably take some more before he tried to actually move. Of course to do that he would need to get up to get the painkillers… or maybe not, he realised as the smells made him remember the other man who now lived in his house. He was just about to call out to Marty to ask him to grab the drugs from the bathroom when the door was pushed open and the man in question came in, carrying a tray ladened with food, and what looked like a present. What the hell? But before he could even open his mouth to ask, Marty did it for him.

"Happy belated birthday, G." Deeks said when he looked towards the bed and saw those gorgeous blue eyes open and staring at him.

"And there was me hoping you would just let it go." Callen muttered though there was no heat in his tone, and a smile was spreading across his lips as the sight in front of him. He should have realised that Marty wouldn't let something as small as him not actually being there for his birthday put him off. And while he had never been big on celebrating, he couldn't stop himself from feeling some of the joy that was radiating off the man he loved.

"Really? You do know who it is you're in a relationship with, right?" Deeks asked in cheerful disbelief as he carefully placed the tray down on the bed and moved as if to follow in onto the bed.

"The wonderful boyfriend who's going to grab the Tylenol from the bathroom before we eat the food he has prepared?" Callen asked cheekily, pulling himself up into a sitting position, and not being able to hide the wince as he did so.

At the Deeks glared, though not at the words, more the idea that G was in pain. He did not like that. Therefore he quickly moved to G's side and grabbed the pillows he had slept on, insisting on putting them behind G's back so he could settle down. "You are going to tell me what happened." He growled as he moved towards the door to grab the painkillers.

At that G sighed. He did not think Marty was going to take it well that he had thrown himself out of a moving vehicle, but hey, it was the job right? Needs must and all that.

When Deeks returned he had a glass of water and the pills, giving them both to the older man and standing over him as he took them. He then placed the glass on the bedside table before moving to where he had planned to be, next to G to enjoy their breakfast. "Eat, and explain." He demanded as he handing G his plate of pancakes and bacon.

At that Callen shrugged, diving into the food so he didn't have to look at Marty as he did as he was told. "I may have gotten out of a car wrong. That's all."

"How do you get out of a car wrong?" Deeks asked with a frown trying to figure it out. Okay sure he could think of many ways to do that, and they had been hunting terrorist. But he wanted to know exactly what had happened to G so he could help him.

"Well, it was kinda still moving at the time." Callen responded simply taking a big bite of his food and smiling at the delicious flavours that exploded on his tongue. Oh how he had missed Marty's cooking while he'd been away.

"G! That does not sound like being careful." Deeks reprimanded. He had told him to be careful when he left, and flinging yourself from a moving car was the complete opposite in his mind. What the hell had G been thinking?

"Well, it was better than staying in it while it got shot up by terrorists." Callen argued back making Deeks roll his eyes. Of course G would have an excuse, and well he had come back alive and saved Sam and the boy who had been kidnapped. Deeks knew he couldn't be angry with him, no matter how much he hated it when he got hurt in the line of duty. So he decided to change the subject.

"Fine. Here is your birthday present. I hope you like it." He said biting his lip as he handed the wrapped package to the man he loved. And as he handed it over he suddenly wondered if it had been the right choice. Wondered if maybe it would have been better if he brought him something instead. A new gun or something, rather than what he had done. But it had been when his mom was down that he had gotten the idea. They had talked about G's childhood one afternoon, and when she mentioned the lack of memorabilia from that time it had come to him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do for the man he loved. But now, sitting there and watching G unwrap what had taken a lot of his medical leave to complete, he had to wonder if he had made the right decision.

Callen for his part was curious at to what Marty had gotten him. Holding it in his hands it felt a bit like a book, but its shape was like none he knew of. It was wide rather than tall, and had a softness to it, as if it was leather bound or something. Opening the present carefully, Callen was very surprised to find he had been right, in part. It was bound in a deep burgundy leather, but it wasn't a book. It was a photo album. Why was Marty giving him one of these? He didn't have any photos. Frowning he turned to the other man that question on his lips.

"Open it, G." Deeks said quietly trying to keep his nerves in check as he watched the older man do just that.

Callen opened the front cover, and rather than be confronted with a blank page as he had expected, he found himself staring down into a photo of a five year old him, holding a ratty looking teddy tight in his arms. Callen's breath hitched at the image, he didn't remember the photo being taken, but looking to the background he recognised where it had been done so. It was the second foster home he ever lived in. That place had been good. The lady who cared for them had been kind and smiley. He had been there for three weeks before he was moved, but it was the first happy memory he had of his childhood. Turning the page he found yet another image of himself, though this time he was around eight. He was standing in clothes that were much too big for him, and he had a wary look in his eyes. But it was him none the less. Turning to the next photo he quickly found another from his lost childhood. In fact the first nine pictures in the album were all from his time in care, ending with the one he had kept in the tin on his mantel. The one Arkady had gotten to him of him and Alana.

Those nine photos were the only ones he had ever seen from the first fifteen years of his life. Nine photos that spanned the time he was five until he went to Hetty's. He didn't know what to say, how to express the feelings that rose inside him at what he was seeing. All he could do was flick between the pictures, more memories coming as he took in more details of each one. He remembered the homes, remembered the faces of those who had cared for him while he was there. Remembered the smiles and the pain, he was lost in it all. Staring at the pictures which he now had, that showed him his childhood. Finally looking up at Marty with tears in his eyes he asked one simple question. "How?"

"I used your book. Looked up the addresses and talked to the people there." Deeks replied with a shrug. He didn't mention that most of the addresses he found people who didn't remember the boy G had been, nor did he mention the ones he had stood outside of and decided it best not to enter. One look at those houses and he had known what he would find inside. And they were not the memories he had been trying to give the man he loved. Instead he focused on the good ones. The ones who had invited him in for a drink while they talked about the boy they had cared for all those years ago. The ones who had happily handed over the photo they had of the man he loved, so that he could have it.

"Mrs Latinmer wanted me to tell you she's glad you're happy. Told me to tell you to come see her, if you'd like." Deeks continued tapping his finger on the photo of a twelve year Callen.

"She was nice." Callen agreed looking at the photo and seeing how his eyes seemed to shine a little bit. He had enjoyed his time in her home, and had been there for two whole months. It was definitely one of the better memories of his past.

His words were followed by silence as Deeks let him sit and look at the photos. He himself couldn't comprehend what G was going through. Couldn't understand how it would feel to suddenly have pictures from a time that lived only in memory. Sure he had had his own experience of care, but he had only been in the system for three months. G had spent his whole childhood moving from home to home, never finding a family or love. The realisation of what that meant had never hit Deeks as hard as it did when he was chasing up those names. Chasing up the addresses of the people who had helped to shape the man he loved. It was one thing to know academically, to hear in words what had happened, it was another to interact with those involved. To meet the people who dismissed the child G had been without thought, and yet also met those that held him dear, only for him to lose them, for them to be replaced by others who didn't care.

Callen finally pulled himself from the past, and managed to flip past the ninth photo to find one that made a wide smile appear on his face. Because the next one held him, standing before a glorious Christmas tree, with Hetty sitting at his side. He remembered that. His first Christmas with her. He'd only been there a few months before the holiday, and he hadn't really understood any of the traditions. He remembered it because it was the first time he had received a proper present. One wrapped in Christmas paper and placed under the tree just for him. She had given him a chess set. Oh he knew it may not seem like much to most, but to him it had meant the world. She had saved him and shown him love. He could never ask for more.

The next few pictures were also from what he knew to be Hetty's own photo albums, there were images of him playing football, images of him laughing and ones of him reading. There was also a photo of him with his first boyfriend, snuggling up on the couch in Hetty's den together. He couldn't believe Marty had put that one in there, and he couldn't help raise his eyebrow at the younger man as he looked up into his eyes.

"He's part of your past, you should have a photo of it." Deeks explained simply. Hetty had told him briefly of Callen's high school romance, and hey they all had them right? They all had that first love as they discovered who they really were. His own had been a girl called Laura, he could still remember her laugh, and he still had the photos of them together somewhere.

At that Callen nodded before he kept turning, finding a photo of him when he went off to college. The ones after that were pretty much all taken at Christmas, his chosen career not really combining with the idea of recording his activities. He quickly flipped through the years he had made it to Hetty's for the holidays, before resting a picture of him and Sam. It had been taken back when they first became partners, and the distrust he had in his eyes was clear to see. He couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered how he had not liked the idea of having someone with him. Had tried to argue with Hetty about him having a partner, but had been overwritten by the little woman. And oh how glad he was that he had been. She had given him something he had never expected to have when she had paired him up with Sam. She had given him a family. The rest of the album was filled with photos of the team. It even included pictures of Macey, Nate, Renko and Dom. All his family were there. The final photo was of course of him and Marty, taken at the barbeque they had had. Marty was laughing at something someone had said, and Callen was staring at him with love radiating in his eyes. It was a prefect picture, though he had no idea who had taken it.

Finally getting to the end Callen closed the album, but found he could remove his eyes from it. Instead he sat there and watched as his fingers ran patterns across the leather binding.

Deeks found he couldn't cope with the silence any more. He needed to know he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. Needed to know he hadn't just hurt the man who held his heart. Needed to know what he had done was a good thing. Therefore with trepidation in his voice he asked "Do you like it?"

At that Callen looked up at him, his eyes still shining with the unshed tears and emotions that caused a lump to form in Deeks throat. But when his face split into a beautifully peaceful smile and Deeks found the lump disappearing. He liked it, everything was going to be okay. He hadn't made a mistake, he had done the right thing. Thank god.

"I love it." Callen whispered before moving towards Deeks, stopping when his lips were a hairs breadth away from the younger man's own. "Just as I love you for making it for me." He finished before closing the distance and sealing his lips over Deeks', kissing him with all the love he had, showing in the only way he knew how, how grateful he was for the thoughtful gift he had been given. Showing that it meant more to him than words could ever express, just as Marty himself did. For the man he loved had just given him a window into his own past, given him a way to remember the good times, a way to make sure they could override the bad. And that was something he could never explain. Something he could never ever thank the other man enough for doing.


	101. Chapter 101

**Hello my darlings. I would like thank naruto and twilight fan33, elsje1967 and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set in season 2, episode 19, 'Enemy Within', I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The rest of the morning of Callen's 'birthday' was spent by the two men in bed. They finally got up in time to grab some lunch and then made their way to the beach with Monty. There they spent the perfect time together, throwing a Frisbee for the dog, or though Callen claimed Marty preferred the game to their pet. It was wonderful and relaxing. A day filled with laughter and love between the two men. It was without doubt the best birthday G Callen had ever had in his life, even if it didn't happen on the actual day. That didn't matter to him, what did was that he got to spend it with the man he loved. But all good days had to end, and reality had to return. As such the next day they returned to work, returned to the team and doing what they did best, getting the bad guys.

Callen and Sam had just arrived at the mission after their regular, weekly breakfast. And climbing out of the car Callen grunted at a sharp pain that seared up his side.

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned for his partner. He had seemed fine earlier, so what had happened between now and then?

"I feel like I was thrown out of a moving car." Callen replied with a frown. The thing in Yemen had been over a week ago and he was fine now. Back on active duty and everything, so why was he suddenly in pain once more?

"You were thrown out of a moving car. Serval times." Sam responded with a look that clearly said 'duh!' to his partner.

"Yeah, well, not recently." Callen replied, though he did have to frown and turn to his partner as he opened the door to semi-seriously ask "was I?" You never know, he may have forgotten something. A lot happened in their line of work, though he was pretty sure Marty would have reminded him if he had done further in jury to himself. So he was sure he hadn't.

At that Sam shook his head at his partner's seriously bad sense of humour. Trust G to say that. Of course that made Sam have to retaliate, and he knew just the words to use. "Well maybe this is what comes of having a younger boyfriend. Maybe you're too old to keep up with him, if you know what I mean." He responded with a smirk firmly in place as they made their way into the bullpen.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Callen replied blinking at his partner as he put his bag down on his desk. Sam had just gone there, made a joke of his and Marty's sex life. What was the world coming to?

"Well, I mean the age difference is, what? 12, 14 years?" Sam answered keeping up the banter with his partner. This was good. Plus he would never pass up the chance to tease G about being with Deeks.

"9, actually. And that wasn't what I was referring to." Callen replied crossing his arms as he leaned back against his desk to mock glare at his partner. his pain had nothing to do with what he had Marty got up to in bed thank you very much, though if Sam continued with this line of conversation he might just have to share a few pertinent details to prove his point. With that thought his glare became a smirk as he considered just what he could say that would creep Sam out the most.

Sam seeing the look on his partner's eyes felt he had probably pushed him as far as he wanted to. But he didn't want to back down from the conversation. How to get out of talking about this, without seeming to be doing just that to the guy who knew every trick in the book when it came to changing the topic of conversation? Luckily he was saved from having to come up with an answer by a whistle from Eric. It seemed it was time to get to work.

* * *

Kensi was working out in the gym when her partner came in, playing on his phone. He was such a damn kid sometimes. "Angry Birds?" She asked between punches.

"Plants vs. Zombies. I tried to play it last night, but G wouldn't let me." Deeks replied not looking up from his phone as he walked past his partner. "Did you get the uh-?- ow." He continued finally looking up as the punching balance Kensi was using hit him. "Did you get the little Hetty note?" He asked continuing with what he had been saying before she had assaulted him with gym equipment.

"No." Kensi answered, stopping what she was doing to look at her partner at his words. It seemed she needed to share some wisdom with him, though she would have thought Callen would have done so already. "By the way, there is no such thing as a 'little Hetty note'. There's a big Hetty note. There's a holy moly Hetty note. There's an 'oh dear god' Hetty note." She explained before returning to her punches.

"I get it." Deeks replied. He hoped it was some sort of team letter or something considering it was work business, but it seemed it was just him. Hmm. What did that mean?

"How bad is it? Expense account? Hygiene again?" Kensi asked chuckling to herself as she remembered Hetty's response to Deeks in his homeless undercover gear.

"I haven't opened it." Deeks replied with a sigh. He knew everything had been going too well. Maybe this was something about him and G? Maybe it was saying they couldn't be together and work together? He was sure there were rules about that somewhere. But if that was the case, surely she would have raised the issue before now, and he was pretty sure she would have raised it with G rather than him. So what was it?

"Oh, brave man, Mr Deeks." Came a voice from behind him making him close his eyes. Of course it was Hetty. Turning to her he listened as she continued. "I'd be quick about it. We have a problem. More specifically, I have a problem with you."

Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Me?" He asked in confusion. Since when did she have a problem with him? What had he done to turn her against him? Was she going to try and split him and G up?

"At a routine agent readiness audit, you were found woefully behind the rest of the team in professional development." Hetty explained a small smile on her lips as she read his worries in his eyes. Surely he knew she was of the opinion he was the best thing to ever happen to her boy. This had nothing to do with that, and everything to do with keeping him alive.

"Coursework to further one's skills set in a given profession." Kensi explained from where she was getting a drink. The idea of Deeks having to take training courses amused her greatly. She couldn't wait to watch, and mock, as he did so.

"While we may believe that you are up the task, statistically speaking, an agent's training level has a high correlation with survival. Who am I to argue with statistics?" Hetty replied, smiling at the young man in front of her.

"Right. No, no, of course. But my training comes from the streets." Deeks responded with a frown. He did not like the idea of going on a training course, just as much as he didn't like the idea that he wasn't as good as the rest of the team. He was just as good as them, right?

"Oh really? The tough streets of the San Fernando Valley? Not exactly Fallujah, Kandahar and Medellin." Kensi replied walking towards them and joining in on the conversation. Surely Deeks knew he needed more training to deal with the situation they got themselves in regularly.

"Okay, you don't get to pull the Special Forces tough guy card cos it's not in your wallet. Sam's, yes. G's definitely. Maybe Hetty's, but not yours." Deeks answered back, shaking his head at his partner for her words. Of course he knew he didn't know as much as his lover or his partner, but that was why they were senior agents. They had the experiences people like he and Kensi didn't.

"You will choose from that list of courses, Mr Deeks. And you, Miss Blye, will be in charge of overseeing its completion. Ops centre. We have a case." Hetty replied with a nod before turning to leave, though as she did so she spoke over her shoulder to the man left reading the list she had given him. "Oh and just so you know, Mr Deeks. Living with Mr Callen does not constitute training in how to be a spy." She knew how his mind worked, after all.

"Really? Are you sure? Cos he reads to me in Russian every night." Deeks cried after her as she left, wanting to get the last word in. Especially as she was making him attend training. He hated training courses.

"Dude, really?" Kensi replied with a shake of her head as she swatted her partners shoulder. Only Deeks would have that come back.

* * *

As the two younger partners enters ops, Callen couldn't stop himself from teasing his lover. Therefore with a smirk on his face he spoke. "Let's make this quick, Eric. Deeks has gotta get back to class."

"Seriously? How do you know?" Deeks asked gesturing in disbelief at the words his boyfriend had just spoken he was sure he would be on his side. Why wasn't he on his side?

"Apparently Hetty is determined to make you a highly skilled operative. I told her I was more than happy to help-" Sam replied smugly almost itching to get his hands on Deeks' training. I mean the guy would only let him do so much, and G was no help in convincing Deeks to do more. If only Hetty had put him in charge of the detectives training regime.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Deeks interrupted. He quickly came to the decision that taking one of these damn classes was much more preferable to Sam's ideas. Because as much as he liked and respected the big guy, there really was only so much of his intensity he could take in any given day.

With that the team turned to get the briefing on their latest case from Eric.

* * *

Returning from the case, having saved the life of a South American rising star, the team wanted nothing more than to relax and chill. Sam also wanted to get out of the polyester waiters suit he had been forced to wear for the undercover op, while Kensi wanted to change out of her now wet dress. It was only Deeks and Callen who didn't partially care about their clothing, though that was more because Deeks was wearing one hell of fine a suit, and Callen could easily remove the maroon monastery of a jacket he had been forced to wear as part of the uniform of the reception hall they had been undercover at.

"Well that's it for me. I need a bath, all-you-can-eat chicken and waffle buffet. Not necessarily in that order." Deeks said, standing from his desk while giving Callen a convert look which clearly said he really wanted company, at both of those suggestions. Something Callen certainly wasn't going to say no to. He liked the idea of sharing a bath with the man he loved, of scrubbing his back…

"Not so fast, Mr Deeks." came Hetty's words, interrupting Callen's fantasy of how they were going to spend their evening. "We need to discuss your exam."

At those words Callen couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his bag. He knew Deeks would make his own way home when he was done, and he doubted he would want the rest of the team hanging round to watch him as he demonstrated what he learnt from the Firearms Training Simulator course. Just as he also knew he would be fine.

"Do we?" Deeks asked as Callen walked away. He really didn't want to do this now, but one look on Hetty's face told him the answer to that question. It was a resounding yes. Awesome.

* * *

Callen was unpacking the takeout he had gotten when the door opened. Turning to see Deeks back to wearing the clothes he had had on that morning, he couldn't help but mourn the loss of the suit that had made the man he loved look so damn hot. But he had known he wouldn't come home wearing that. "So how did it go?" He asked moving to give the younger man a kiss before guiding him to the table and food he had laid out. All of Marty's favourites from his favourite takeout place.

"It went well," Deeks nodded smiling at the older man before continuing. "Right up until the point I shot Hetty, anyway."

And Callen chuckled at that one, though thinking about it, that could well have been a good call on Marty's part. If she was the enemy, Hetty was the most dangerous person he knew. Far more dangerous than any man with a gun.

"Eat your dinner, then we can have that bath you were looking forward to." He replied before sitting down as well as they both talked over the case, and all that had happened during their day. It was the perfect way to end it, and Callen was so glad that this would be his life from now on. Coming home from work and sharing a dinner in their home with the man he loved.

And Deeks, well, he couldn't agree more as the night darken outside and the house was filled with laughter and love. The house which had once been so empty, that had finally become a home to its three occupants.


	102. Chapter 102

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Zaz0uill3, IWantColoredRain and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here sit he next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 20 'The Job'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks was pulled from his sleep by the bed shaking slightly. His first confused thought was what the hell G was up to, and as such he cracked open one eye and squinted up at the man with an intelligent "huh?" being all the words he could manage to make.

Callen looking down at the sound, chuckled at the sight that greeted him. Marty looked so grumpy, and yet adorable with his hair sticking up all over the place and a pout on his lips. "A minor earthquake. Go back to sleep."

"Huh." Deeks replied before closing his eyes and drifting once more into oblivion, leaving Callen to read his book in peace.

* * *

The three men on the team were in the bullpen, preparing for the start of another day. Sam and Deeks were going through reports, while Callen was getting himself and Marty a coffee before planning on doing the same thing. He had just placed Marty's cup by his elbow when Kensi arrived carrying three large paper bags.

"Ooh, good morning." She said smiling at her teammates.

"Now, that is some serious retail theory." Callen replied looking at the bags with a raised eyebrow. What had caused her to go shopping to that extent, before nine in the morning? Or more to the point, who?

"You break up with that guy?" Sam asked thinking along the same lines as Callen. It was the most obvious reason in his mind, for any woman to shop. Or though, Michelle came up with many others, all the time.

"She broke up with a guy." Deeks agreed not looking up from what he was reading. He knew his partner well, and he knew that that relationship had gone the way of all her others.

"You don't know that." Kensi replied in affront. How could Deeks be so sure of his words? Even if they were true.

At that Deeks looked up with a smirk as he responded.

"You stopped eating tofu scrambles and doing extra crunches at the gym. You know what that means? So long, brother."

And Kensi looking at the smirk on his face couldn't think of any come back for that one. Damn it. Therefore she turned to the bags she had in her hands.

"These are your personalised survival kits." She said instead, handing one of the brown bags to Sam and another to Deeks.

"What's in these things?" Deeks asked grabbing his. He was intrigued about what his partner had gotten him.

"You brought us survival kits?" Callen asked at almost the same time, taking the bag from Kensi when she turned to give him the last one.

"No offense, but survival kits are for urban sissies who don't know how to make a flotation device out of a pair of pants." Sam responded with a smug look. And as Deeks tried to think of something to say to the obviously crazy man sitting beside him Callen continued Sam's thought.

"Or how to extract the venom out of a horned viper using only a twig and a shoelace."

Wait did G really know how to do that? Deeks wondered, while also wondering when the hell he had ever needed to extract the venom of a horned viper with those things. It was far too specific in his mind to not have happened to the man he loved. It seemed there was still a lot he did not know about his favourite superspy. Bu hey, wasn't that always the case? And he was going to enjoy spending his life finding out. Therefore he decided to jump on the band wagon of dissing people who had survival kits. "Or how to make a latte without soy milk."

That got him a look from both the senior agents but he was too busy pulling out the contents of the bag Kensi had gotten him to truly notice. And hey, that was a major problem for most people in LA, let's be honest.

"Last night's tremor made me realise you never know when the big one's gonna hit." Kensi replied taking off her coat and ignoring the words from her team. She had expected nothing less from them when she had decided to make them the kits. But at least she was preparing, and in doing so preparing them as well.

"There was an earthquake last night?" Sam asked looking up at her. He hadn't felt anything.

"Crack of dawn. Shook me right out of bed. You guys didn't feel it?" Kensi asked, surprised by the question. How could they have not noticed it?

"I was reading." Callen shrugged in reply.

"Deep sleeper." Came Sam's answer.

And as for Deeks, well sure he had woken up, but it had been a tiny tremor. Nothing to worry about. "You forget, I am from Califon.I.A. We don't get out of bed for anything less than a six."

"Okay, see, that is the problem. Everyone is so blasé about earthquakes in this city. You need to be prepared!" Kensi answered determined to make the see what she did.

"You know what? Kensi's got a point. Doesn't hurt to have supplies on hand. I got a crank radio, MRE's, and some iodine tabs." Callen agreed, liking what Kensi had put in his kit. It seemed she knew he well.

Sam too delved into his kit to find out what Kensi had packed for him in his personalised kit. "Flashlight. Sweet KA-BAR." Got to love any lady who feels you should have a good knife on hand in times of need.

"Uh, SPF-70 sunblock, Chapstick and a seafoam-green Slanket? Really? What are you trying to say here?" Deeks asked pulling his things out. No weapons or radio's for him. Oh no, he got a slanket, even if it was nice and fluffy and warm. That was not the point.

"Come on, everyone knows you're a little… delicate." Kensi replied smirking at her partner, deciding he really didn't have a leg to stand on considering his arms were already in the slanket she had gotten him. Not to mention he knew the exact colour. Not light green, or mint green, no he said seafoam-green. Yep, she had definitely made the right choice.

"Don't worry Deeks, I'll share my MREs if you let me share your slanket." Callen said before the other man could respond to Kensi's choice of words. He had nothing against the idea of curling up under the fluffy blanket with the man he loved. Nothing at all.

"Fine, but I still don't see why I haven't got any cool toys." Deeks grumbled, though the idea of sharing the slanket with G, did mollify him a bit. Only a little bit.

It was at that point they were interrupted by the sound of an air horn blasting through the mission. Turning they saw Eric standing at the top of the steps with a smile on his face. It looked like they had a case.

* * *

And what a case it was. It started as a simple investigation into who had tried to rob a secure warehouse out at Pendleton, but it soon turned into something much more when the man they were investigating killed his former accomplice in front of Kensi while she was undercover. The guy was crazy, and Deeks worried about his partner. Then the house that Kensi and the mark were in blew up and they lost contact with her. That was never good, but at least they knew she hadn't died in the explosion. The only thing they could do then was make sure they staked out the warehouse, and hoped Kensi was with the guy when they returned to steal what he wanted.

It was with that thought that Deeks waited in the dark warehouse. Waited and watched as two black clothed people made their way inside. It took him half a minute to recognise one of them as his partner. He knew the way she moved pretty well by now. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the proof she was alive, and it wasn't until that moment that he realised how worried he had been that they had lost her. He stayed there, hidden from view as he watched and waited. They needed to know what it was the guy was after before they took him down, but at least now he had his partners back.

"Freeze! Federal agents!" came Callen's call. They were the words Deeks had been waiting for, as such he moved so he was at the side of 'robbers', ready to protect Kensi, because that was his job. He knew Sam and G could take care of the rest.

"Put your hands up where we can see them." came Sam's voice adding to Callen's words. Deeks stayed hidden. Stayed where he could watch his partners back.

"You good Kens?" Callen asked, the words being Deeks signal to move if needs be.

"Better now." Came Kensi's reply, almost causing a smile to appear on Deeks' face as she took of her balaclava. She was fine, everything was gonna be fine.

Of course that changed in a second when the guy grabbed Kensi and held a gun to her head. Deeks didn't think, all he did was move as he shouted out "Drop it!"

Everything then happened so quickly. The guy started firing at Callen and Sam, before turning to fire on Deeks' own position. But that was the opening his partner needed, she pulled away from him, only to receive a punch in the jaw from her actions. Oh hell no. No one was allowed to hit his partner. Not on his watch. Therefore Deeks didn't even hesitate to run to the guy, grabbing his shoulder before pulling back and punching him with everything he had, knocking him to the ground.

"See that right there, that's for hitting my partner." He said as he trained his weapon on the man once more.

"Like you said, the job has its hazards." Kensi spat at the man on the ground. She was so glad to be rid of him, he was a scum bag of the worst order in her mind.

"Oh. That really hurts, huh?" Deeks asked, seeing that G and Sam had their guns trained on the guy and therefore taking the time to shake out his now throbbing hand. Damn it had been a while since he had punched someone, he always forgot the pain you felt after the satisfaction had worn off.

"Yeah." Kensi agreed nursing her jaw and turning to give Deeks a very croaked smile as she did so.

And Callen watching on nodded to himself. They really were a great team together. He had watched them turn from two very different people into a unit, and he couldn't be happier for either of them. It seemed the man he loved had found himself a partnership close to the one he and Sam had. And in their line of work, it was needed. That bond between partners, once formed, was a force to be reckoned with. And watching Marty and Kensi standing there sharing a smile after such a case, he knew it had been formed. Good.

* * *

When they finally got back to the mission Deeks insisted on wrapping his hand as they got a run down on how everything had been sorted out from Nell and Eric. It still hurt like a bitch.

"You know, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving." Callen said, gathering up his bag and coat, ready to head out for the night. He felt they could all do with a nice meal and friendly conversation.

"Dinner on you, G?" Sam asked his eyebrow raising at the idea of getting his partner to pay.

"Anywhere but Chinese. You guys in?" Callen asked referencing there latest case as he turned to his lover and his partner. He wanted to make sure Kensi knew she was as welcome as Sam was.

"Rain check. Can't really chew." Kensi replied pointing to her jaw which was slowly turning dark blue from where she had been hit.

"I think I'm gonna go home and spend some quality time with my slanket." Deeks replied smiling up at G as he did so. He knew the other man would understand what he wasn't saying right then.

And Callen did. he knew that in truth Marty was gonna go round to Kensi's, go and be with his partner when she needed him to be, and he had nothing against that. Therefore all he did in response to Marty's words was to move round so he was standing behind him. He then bent down and placed a kiss onto his forehead, before muttering in a voice too low for anyone else to overhear "make sure you save a space under that slanket for me." before standing up once more.

"Always." Came back Deeks' reply, causing a smile to appear on Callen's face as he made his way out of the mission with his partner at his side.

* * *

Kensi was just settling in for the night when a knock came at her door. She didn't know who it was, but she really wasn't up for company. But as she pulled the curtain aside and saw her partner standing on her steps she realised she changed her mind. Opening the door she asked "what are you-?" but before she could finish Deeks interrupted her.

"I was gonna call but I was already out front, so it seem kind of, uh, redundant."

"Come in." Kensi replied, opening the door fully for him to enter.

"Wow, you just finished taping an episode of hoarders?" Deeks asked, the place was filled with stuff. It was the complete opposite to how G's house used to be before he had moved in.

"ha ha ha. Is there a reason you're here?" Kensi replied back, finding herself glad he was there. Glad that he had come to make sure she was alright, because she knew that was what had motivated his visit. That was the kind of guy Deeks was after all.

"I've got dinner. I got me a burger, and you a smoothie." Deeks responded holding out the pack of beers he had brought, one slot which contained the fore-mentioned smoothie.

"I'll take a beer. So Callen okay with you coming over?" Kensi asked moving to the couch with the beer in hand.

"He's having dinner with his partner, I can have dinner with mine, right? And really? Top Model?" Deeks replied moving to sit next to her. It was only then he noticed what was on the screen. Was he really going to have to watch this? Of course the answer to that was a yes. And if he found himself enjoying it slightly, he would never tell anyone, even on the pain of death, nope he would never say a word.

* * *

When Deeks finally made his way home it was to find G sat on the couch, wrapped in his slanket holding a book in one hand, and stroking Monty's head with the other.

"Good night?" Deeks asked as he made his way over to the pair.

"Yeah. You?" Callen asked back, putting down his book to smile up at the man he loved as he pulled one of his arms from the slanket and held it up to allow Marty to join him.

"Yeah." Deeks replied sinking down on the couch, snuggling up to G as he pushed his arm through the one free hole.

As soon as Deeks had joined him on the couch Callen had wrapped his now free arm around him pulling him into his side before turning to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. It was nothing more than a welcome home. A way to show how glad he was to have him beside him.

"Good." He finally responded when their lips parted. He then picked up his book once more and started to read it out loud, while Marty lay against him and took over stroking Monty.

It was to the soothing sound of G's voice that Deeks drifted off to sleep, safe and warm wrapped in his boyfriends arms, and their new slanket. Hmm, maybe Kensi hadn't had such a bad idea buying it after all.


	103. Chapter 103

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IWantColoredRain and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since I last updated.**

 **So this is it. The beginning of the end. The start of the last episode in this story, though it will be quite a few chapters long. This is a prequel to season 2, episode 22 'Plan B', which starts at the end. I hope you like it. (And yes I know I've missed Rocket Man, which upsets me greatly as its one of my favourites, but I didn't think it needed including in this story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen came home from having a drink with Sam to find Deeks sitting on the couch staring at a letter, a strange look in his eyes. He looked almost… haunted. Callen didn't think before dropping his bag and moving quickly to the man he loved's side. Whatever it was, whatever had happened, he was gonna be there for him. They would get through this together.

"Marty, what's happened?" He asked quietly, his arm moving to gently rub the younger man's back between his shoulders, so he could pull him into his arms if he needed to. Oh god, he hoped nothing had happened to Roberta. He didn't want to think about how Marty would feel if he lost his mom.

"Nelson Sanders' sentencing date has come through." Deeks replied not looking up from the piece of paper in his hand, the official seal stamped in the corner. Of course he knew this day was coming, but somehow, with everything that had happened, he had forgotten all about it. Forgotten the danger he had put Ray in. The danger he had put his best friend in by making him his CI.

"The arms trafficker that was picked up by the joint task force?" Callen asked frowning, wondering what that had to do with, well anything Marty related. Wondering why that had upset him so badly.

"The one and only." Deeks agreed with a sigh. He had known it was only a matter of time before he had this conversation with G. Only a matter of time before he had to tell him about his other best friend. But somehow he hadn't seemed to prepare for it. It had always been something that would happen in the future, some undefined time he hadn't needed to worry about. But now the future was here, and he was going to have to tell G about the one alias he tried to avoid at all costs. He was gonna have to tell him about Max Gentry.

"Okay. What's your connection to that case? I mean it was before you joined NCIS, so?" Callen asked still not understanding why this had rattled Marty so much.

"Remember the star witness?" Deeks asked in return, turning so he was finally looking G in the eyes, making the older man have to shallow before he responded.

"Some puke arms dealer who got flipped by an undercover cop-" it was at that point that everything became suddenly very clear to the special agent. The witness was a LAPD undercover cop's informant. There really was only one explanation for everything now. "That was you. You flipped him." he stated, it wasn't a question.

"Not so hard really. Ray is one of my oldest friends. Five years ago when I found him in the centre of an arms ring I was busting, I gave him the choice of arresting him or becoming my informant." Deeks replied with a small smile as he remembered his friend. Remembered the kid he had once been, remembered the man he had turned into. Their paths had diverged so long ago, but he knew their roles could have easily been reversed. It could easily have been him as the criminal. Well in way he was wasn't he? Max Gentry was a nasty piece of work. He was the man Deeks knew he could have been, if he had taken a different path.

"He's going go into witness protection now, though. Right?" Callen asked thinking maybe it was the fact that he would never see his friend again that had upset Marty so much. But surely they could arrange something… or more to the point, surely Hetty could agree something, if he asked her nicely, and no doubt promised far too much. But he would do it for Marty, he would do anything for Marty.

"Yeah." Deeks agreed turning back to the paper still in his hand.

"What is it, Marty? Talk to me." Callen whispered squeezing his shoulder firmly under his hand in a sign that he was there for him. That he would always be there for him.

It was now or never. He needed to tell him now, about Max… about Nicole. But as he opened his mouth to explain, opened his mouth to share a part of himself that he never wanted the other man to know, opened his mouth to share the darkest corners of his mind, the words wouldn't come out. So instead he said the other thing that was on his mind. The other thing that was troubling him, and maybe it was better that way. This thing was far less selfish that telling G all his sordid secrets, or maybe it was more so because he was chickening out on telling the man he loved about that side of himself. But either way, it was too late to change it now.

"Do you really think a guy like Sanders is just gonna forget him? He will hunt him down, no matter where we send him." Deeks asked, looking into the empty fireplace rather than at the man next to him.

"Okay. So we need a different plan." Callen responded, his mind already starting to turn. Planning undercover operations was what he did, this would be no different. And he wasn't going to let Marty's friend die. Not now, not ever.

"A different plan?" Deeks asked turning with a raised eyebrow looking into G's eyes and seeing the cogs already turning in his mind. He couldn't believe it. That G would that. That he would try and think of a way to save some petty criminal. He was a bad guy, and the definition of their jobs was to take them down.

"You don't think I'm really going to let one of your friends get killed for doing the right thing do you?" Callen asked mildly with a raised eyebrow of his own, though in truth he really couldn't believe Marty would think that. That he really thought he would let anyone Marty cared about get hurt.

"Well, when you put it that way." Deeks replied leaning back against the couch for the first time, his head automatically turning to rest on G's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something." Callen responded wrapping his arms around his man and pulling him close. They would come up with something. They would find a way that this was going to turn out fine, for everybody, well everybody but Nelson Sanders that was.

"Thanks, G." Deeks whispers as he snuggled closer, closing his eyes as his head finally rested against G's chest and he could hear the calm rhythm of his heartbeat. He felt safe here. Nothing could harm him when he was in G's arms, nothing could harm them when they were together.

"No need to thank me, Marty." Callen replied quietly, turning to place a gentle kiss upon the younger man's head before settling back on the couch, holding Marty in his arms as his mind turned. As he came up with an idea to make sure Ray would stay alive once this was done.

* * *

Hetty was sitting behind her desk, drinking her first cup of tea of the morning when a shadow fell over her. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips at it. Because she knew exactly who it was, and she knew exactly why he was there. She had wondered when he come, wondered how long it would take him to approach her. In fact she had even had a little bet with herself about that, and, yes, looking at her watch she saw she was almost spot on. She really did know her boy far too well.

"What can I do for you, Mr Callen?" She asked placing her cup gently back in the saucer and turning her eyes to look at the man before her.

"We need to kill Ray Martindale." Callen replied simply, taking a chair opposite her as he spoke. He had been thinking about it all night, and it was the perfect solution in his mind. If everyone thought Ray was dead, then there would be no reason to hunt him down would there?

"Oh? Any particular reason, or is you just don't like the man?" Hetty asked with a smirk on her lips. She had already set the wheels in motion to do as Callen was suggesting, already had it all planned out to the letter, she was just glad to see he agreed with her.

"Hetty." Callen replied with fond exasperation, though her response did relax him as nothing else could. Because it meant he was not the only one to come to this conclusion. It seemed Hetty already had it all in hand, why did he ever think it would be different?

"It is already arranged, Mr Callen. All I need you to do is shot him." Hetty answered smiling happily at him making his eyebrow raise as he wondered how his boyfriend was gonna feel about him shooting one of his best friends.

"Fine. But you're explaining it to Marty." He replied standing once more and making his way out of her office area.

"But of course Mr Callen, who else would do it?" Hetty called after him making him chuckle. It seemed Marty had been worrying for nothing. And with that weight lifted off his shoulders Callen returned to his desk, and if he pulled up the case file for Nelson Sanders to read it through for the first time, well that was perfectly normal right? He needed to know the case if he was going to be working on it now, and it had nothing to do with wanting to find out everything he could about Marty's undercover persona. Nope, nothing at all.

And that was how a week later Marty found himself coming out of the court house, ready to watch his boyfriend 'gun' down his best friend in a drive by shooting. And he couldn't help but shake his head at G and Hetty's solution. Only they would come up with killing Ray to keep him safe. They really were in a league of their own.


	104. Chapter 104

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank vivaelanime, IWantColoredRain, Petunia3116, LKK (Guest) and heyjode** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So firstly, Happy Christmas. Secondly this is set in season 2, episode 22 'Plan B'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks returned from dropping Ray of at the airport, feeling a high at what they had achieved. That they had succeeded in making it look like the man was dead, and therefore no one would come after him. He high-fived Sam as he walked into the bullpen and shared a smile with G, feeling as if nothing could dim his good mood right then. He even smiled at Hetty as she came over to talk to them with that serious look on her face.

"This case is not over with yet, ladies and gentleman." Her words made all eyes turned to her as she continued. "Ray gave us Nelson Sanders. But we still need to remove the stolen military weapons which he sold. Which I'm sure I don't need to remind you includes five AT4 rocket launchers, all stolen from camp Pendleton." But before she could say anything more she was interrupted by a whistle coming from Eric.

"Deeks. How long have you know this guy Ray?" He asked with a frown before turning back to ops. He knew the team would follow him at those words, and they needed to. Something seriously weird was going on.

At that Deeks moved, the only thought in his mind was what had happened to his friend? Because they had all gone to serious trouble to make it look like he was dead. To make sure he was free and clear from those who would hunt him down. How could it have gone wrong so quickly?

Callen followed as did the rest of the team, though he was hoping nothing had happened to Marty's friend. He didn't want him to feel the guilt of getting him hurt, or worse killed. No. Nothing could have happened to Ray, and nothing would, not as long as he was around to stop it. Because he couldn't cope with the pain it would cause the man he loved.

As the team entered ops, Eric started talking as he always did. "It just came over the wire. Police report a car rented to Charlie Mitchell, Ray's new alias, was in involved in a chase and a shooting. Car was found abandoned."

"Wait. It hasn't even been two hours. Right. Ray couldn't have got to Miami, let alone rented a car." Deeks replied in confusion. There had to be some mistake, because this couldn't be happening. There hadn't been enough time for Ray to get into any trouble. Not yet at any rate.

"Oh, he's not in Miami. His car was found in downtown Los Angeles." Eric responded simply, causing Deeks' mind to spin. Just what the hell was going on?

Hearing that Callen turned to look at Marty. Turned to see the confused horror that was written as clear as day across his face. He wanted to go to him, tell him it was gonna be alright, but he had no idea what was going on. Though he could guess. For a reason Ray had not seen the need to divulge to his best friend, he had skipped out of the plan to go to Miami and had stayed in LA. But why, that he couldn't figure out.

At Eric's words, Kensi pulled out her phone and contacted the airline. They needed to know for sure that Ray got on his flight. They needed to know what it was they were dealing with here. It didn't take her more than a few minutes to get confirmation of what she was sure pretty much everyone there suspected. Well maybe not Deeks, but by looking at the senior agents faces she was sure they did.

"Airline says Ray never boarded the flight. He cashed in his ticket." She said relaying what she had discovered.

"And rented a car instead. Why would he do that? I mean Nelson Sanders thinks he's dead." Deeks finished for her. What was going on? He couldn't stop his eyes turning to G, hoping that the older man had the answers he himself lacked, not that he expected him to have. Which was good, because G looked as confused as he was.

"Ray's car was found two blocks from the shooting." Eric said playing the footage of the shooting for all to see. "It looks like a blotched hit. And if they hadn't crashed, the bad guys would have killed him." he continued as they all saw the shooters car crash as it chased the one Ray was driving.

"No. We staged his murder. We put it on television. There's no way the shooter should have known he was still alive." Callen replied his tone frustrated that all the hard work they had gone to to arrange the perfect hit, seemed have been undone in less than a few hours. How could this have happened?

"Unless there's a leak." Sam suggested looking from G to Deeks and back again. He wasn't sure what he could say to the younger man right then. I mean it seemed as if his friend was being hunted, and that wasn't something any one should have to deal with.

"LAPD reports no blood at the scene." Nell introjected, wanting to let Deeks know his friend had not been hurt. Not yet anyway. There was still time to protect him, well there would be if they could find him at any rate.

"He got lucky. Can you zoom in on the shooters?" Deeks replied, not letting himself feel anything at her words. He needed to concentrate on his job, which was to keep Ray safe. He had promised him he would be safe. And that was a promise he intended to keep.

"It's too blurry to make an ID. Ray was a gunsmith. He worked with every criminal gang in Los Angeles. They find out that he was an informant and that he's still in town, there's gonna be a huge price on his head." Callen responded turning from the photos to look at his team. To look at Marty, not sure what they could do but worried about the hell that could rain down on the city if the news got out.

Kensi had been looking at the zoomed in shot, hoping to be able to pick up something from what they could make out, even if they couldn't run factual recognition on the shooters. In a worried voice she spoke her thoughts. "That is some serious firepower."

"M4 assault rifles." Sam replied instantly. He recognised the guns without thought.

"M4's were part of the shipment stolen from camp Pendleton." Kensi responded with, turning to look at him as she wondered if maybe by chance they had found some of the weapons they needed to locate.

"Ray's gotta be sacred. He's looking for me." Deeks replied not being able to pull his eyes from the imagines on the screen. Not being able to stop thinking about what they would be investigating if the shooters had not gotten into the crash. Not being able to stop the worry from coursing through it at the danger Ray could be in right that moment. No matter how much he tried not to think about it.

"Then why hasn't he called you?" Sam asked, not in accusation, but as a serious question. He wanted Deeks to stop thinking of Ray as his friend, and start thinking that he could well be up to something. He didn't want Deeks' friend to be the bad guy, but well, he was bad guy. And he just didn't trust him, he never would.

"And where is he headed?" Callen asked adding onto Sam's words, though his voice tone was more of frustration, though there was a look of worry on his face. Though that worry was more for Deeks' that Ray. Marty would always come first in his mind.

"I don't know. But I know where he's gonna end up sooner or later. I gotta go back undercover." Deeks replied, turning his eyes to Callen. To his team leader, rather than the man he loved. He had wanted to keep Max from him, but he knew if it was choice between this alias remaining secret and saving Ray, there really was no choice at all. He just hoped that when this was done, G would forgive whatever he saw or heard. Would understand that it was all an act, that that wasn't who he was, even if he knew that to be Max he had to tap into the deepest darkest recesses of his soul. It was not him.

Callen looked into Marty's eyes at his words. He had read the report, he knew what that cover was, the sort of man Max Gentry was, and he hated the idea of Marty having to play him once more. But he also knew that there was nothing he could say right then that would change Marty's mind. He was determined to find his friend, and well Callen really couldn't fault him for that one.

Therefore Callen nodded, giving Deeks all he needed to move out of the room. He needed to get ready, needed to bring Max Gentry back into the light of day.

As soon as Deeks had left Callen turned the two remaining members of his team. "I'll shadow him. Sam, Kensi, you take the crime scene."

"Sure. Come on, Kens. Take care of him." Sam replied moving towards the door. He didn't know the ins and outs of the op which Deeks had run with Ray, it hadn't involved them until now. But he did know that if G had decided to be the one watching Deeks' back, then it was dangerous.

"I will." Callen responded, his eyes turning back to the blown up images on the screen, before he too moved out of ops. He needed to make sure he had everything he would need to make sure Marty got out of this okay, not to mention Ray. And once they found that man again, he was gonna have a strongly worded conversation with him, for the worry and upset he was putting the man he loved through. Oh yes, and that was a conversation he was going to enjoy.


	105. Chapter 105

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IWantColoredRain, Blackbrd and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Okay, so just to give you a heads up, there is probably only about three or four more chapters of this story to go. So on that note, here is the next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 22 'Plan B'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Deeks stood looking in the mirror at the image of Max Gentry that was reflected back at him. This was an alias he had been glad to see the back of, but he didn't have a choice now. He was going to have to be this man once more, and as much as he hated the idea, he would do it for Ray. He would do anything for Ray. He was his best friend. He was the one who had given him the gun that had stopped his dad, and there was nothing he could ever do that would come close to repaying him for that.

"You ready to go?" Came a voice from behind him, but it wasn't the one he had expected to hear. He had expected Kensi to come get him not G.

"Where's Fern?" He asked curiously, wondering what G was about.

"She's working the crime scene with Sam." It went unsaid that it would be G who was in overwatch for him. That G would be the one on the other end of his comms listening to everything he said and did. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand he was worried, he didn't want G to know Max, but on the other he felt a sense of relief to knowing G would have his back. That G would be there if anything went wrong. Okay, he could do this, everything was gonna be fine.

"Okay. Let's go." He nodded after taking a deep breath and one more look in the mirror, making sure he was as ready as he could be to do what he needed to do.

* * *

The journey to the pool hall was conducted in silence, though it was not the comfortable one that the couple were used to having around each other. No this one was charged with thoughts of what lay ahead and worries that neither of them truly knew how to express. It was a silence that finally grated on Callen so much he had to break it.

"So what's Max Gentry like?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer having read the report on the undercover operation. But he needed to see what Marty would tell him, what he would say about this alias he had created and been working on and off for at least the last five years. That was a long time to work one alias. A long time to be someone else. And he knew that the only way to be able to pull off such a cover, was to allow a certain amount of who you truly were through. Which lead him to the conclusion that Max Gentry was less a fictional character created in Marty's head, but more a reflection of the dark side he keep hidden from everyone, even himself. It was that part of him that made sure he never hesitated when he pulled the trigger on a suspect, the part of him that was serious and deadly, when he wanted to be. It was a part Marty never showed much, but Callen knew was there. No one could do the job they did without it, and it didn't worry him. No what did was what letting that side have free rein would do to the man he loved. How it would make Marty feel to become such a dark man. But whatever happened, he knew he would be there to support him, and if need be, pick up the pieces at end of the op. Because that was what you did for the ones you love.

"He's not a nice guy." Deeks responded, saying the only thing he could think to describe the persona he had given Max. Describe who it was he would become when he walked into the pool hall. Who he could have been, had things been different. He didn't want G to see that side of him. Didn't want him to be disgusted by who he had the ability to be, but he had no other choice. He just hoped G would understand.

"Okay." Callen replied. He knew he wasn't going to get more, but was glad Marty had given him that much. He wanted to tell him that no matter what he would be there for him, but he didn't have the words. It didn't feel right, bringing their personal life into work right then. He didn't want cause Marty any lack of focus. No here, now, he was his team leader and temporary partner. Right now, they were Callen and Deeks, readying themselves for the undercover op that was to come.

With that the silence settled once more, but this time it was closer to the one the two men were used to feeling when alone. The worry and tension was still there of course, but through those few spoken sentences it seemed something had lifted from the both of them. Something that allowed their focus to shift purely onto what was to come. Allowed Deeks to train his mind so that he could fall back into Max Gentry. And allowed Callen to leave him to it. He understood the need to have time to focus before falling back into an old alias. Understood the concertation it took to remember all that that alias knew and did, remember how he would react to certain situations.

* * *

As soon as Callen pulled the car up outside the pool hall Deeks was out of the door, making his way towards the bar without looking back at the man he was leaving behind. He couldn't. Because Max Gentry was not in love with G Callen. No, the only person other than himself that Max had the remotest care for was Ray. And it was for Ray he was here.

Callen sat there listening over the comms to the conversations Deeks had in the bar, and he couldn't help but wince when he stated he would take a guy's debt from his girlfriend. Because while he knew that wasn't his Marty in there, if was rather hard to hear those words in the voice that told him he loved him. But when he heard Max ask the bartender if he had his lunch ready, Callen's eyebrows rose. Because that wasn't something Deeks would say. He couldn't help but wonder if he had heard that sentence before, from someone else and had adopted it to the persona he was playing. Couldn't help but wonder if Marty's father had used those words back when Marty had been younger. He was pulled out of his thoughts by seeing Ray walking round the corner.

"I've got a visual on Ray." He said into his comms as he watched the other man make his way to the bar. "Don't break cover, I'll grab him." he finished with. He wanted to make sure Max was still in play in case this went sideways. With that said, he climbed out of his car and moved so he could intercept the man they had been looking for.

"Ray." He called, when he was standing directly in his line of sight. He hoped he didn't run, he really didn't want to have to chase down his boyfriends best friend. It probably wasn't the best impression to give. Though considering he had already shot the guy, maybe he would give him a pass on tackling him to the ground, maybe.

But before Callen could act or say anything else, gunfire sounded, and there was no question at who they were aiming. Damn it. Turning so he was protected by the vehicle outside the pool hall, he saw Ray crouched beside him. Well at least he wasn't running away, yet. But first deal with the gun tooting criminals firing at him. With that he started to shoot back.

* * *

Deeks was at the bar when he heard the gun shots. He tensed quickly but forced himself to relax. They should have expected that someone would be waiting for Ray here. If he knew he was gonna show up, then the ones trying to kill him no doubt did as well. But it wasn't just Ray they were firing at. That was the man he loved out there, he couldn't stay inside while that was happening. No way in hell. With that thought he made his way out the door, ready to back up G.

Callen managed to shoot one dead, and seeing that, the other ran, a coward if he ever saw one. But when he turned to the side to grab Ray, he found the space empty. Wow, he really was a slippery one wasn't he?

Deeks came out to find the shooting had stopped and Callen was standing with his gun in hand. He couldn't stop himself from looking over the older man to make sure he was in fact okay. Confirming he was he said only one word. "Ray?"

"He ran." Callen replied with a sigh, knowing they had just lost the only lead they had about where Ray would be.

"Fantastic." Deeks muttered to himself. They had been so close to having him. To him being able to find out why Ray had stayed in LA, and now they had nothing. But he couldn't blame the other man for that, I mean G was no doubt focused on the guys trying to shot him, rather than watching Ray's every move. And at least he knew he was still alive. He would find him, and he would make sure he was safe. Because that was what friends did. It was just, they were gonna have to try another angle, and well, Deeks could only think of one. And it was one he really didn't want to use. But if it was their only option, well, he would take, and deal with the consequences later. He just really hoped he didn't have to do that. He really didn't want to talk to Nichole anywhere G could see him, see them. Really didn't want him to know, what she had once meant to him.

* * *

They returned to the ops centre at the same time as Sam and Kensi returned form the crime scene, only to be greeted by Eric and Nell.

"We ID'd the shooter Callen took down outside the pool hall. His name is Vince Mendoza." Eric said, bringing up the picture on the screen in the bullpen for all to see.

"He was a foot solider for the Southland Kings." Nell continued in the well-rehearsed way that her and Eric traded giving information updates to the team.

"So what do they stand to gain from Ray's death?" Callen asked, hoping someone knew the answer, though he had his suspicions. Suspicions that thankfully Sam voiced before he could.

"Probably goes back to business." The other senior agent suggested. It was the most likely reason after all.

"No. Ray never dealt with the Southland Kings. They killed a buddy of ours in the neighbourhood and he hated them." Deeks replied before anyone could say anything else. He knew that under no circumstances would Ray ever do business with that gang.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked, not wanting to upset her partner but feeling the question needed to be said. I mean Ray was criminal, who knew who he would work with? Could Deeks really be that certain of him?

"If something happened, he would've come to me." Deeks responded, saying the mantra he had going round in his head, even if he was starting to see the cracks in it. Cracks Sam felt no reason not to mention.

"He didn't tell you he wasn't going to Miami. These guys don't try to murder people for no reason, Deeks." Sam replied simply. He needed the kid to get his head in the game. To stop thinking about Ray as his friend, and start thinking of him as a suspect. Because there was something seriously fishy going on here. He turned to Callen, hoping his partner would back him up. He had been remarkably quiet up until now. But when all he got back was a blank stare he realised he was gonna have to be the one who drilled this home to Deeks. "Your best friend is a career criminal, Deeks. He ditched his flight. Then he rented a car that got shot up with assault rifles right after you took your eyes off of him." he finished with, hoping he understood what it was he was saying. Understood that he couldn't trust him implicitly, there had to be some suspicion.

"Why would Ray make himself a target like that?" Kensi asked after Sam had finished. She knew what he was doing, but she also knew the best way to get Deeks thinking was to ask him questions.

"I don't know." Deeks snapped at her. He was getting fed up with this. Okay sure, he could understand the team not trusting Ray. He wasn't exactly a shining example of a good law abiding citizen, but he was still Ray. He was still his best friend and he wouldn't think the worse, until Ray told him that was the truth. He would always give his friend the benefit of doubt.

"There may be things Ray hasn't told you." Callen said, entering the conversation for the first time. Though his voice had no bite to it, it was more a gentle reminder to Marty, that there was clearly something more going on here. Something they were missing. Hoping to convey in his tone that he wasn't accusing Ray of anything, but they did need to think of all possibilities so they could do their job and keep his friend safe.

At those words Deeks turned to him, and staring into his eyes saw all that G hadn't said. He saw his support and his love radiating out of them, and he found himself relaxing. The anger he felt at the team for judging Ray without knowing him left. Because G wasn't judging anybody.

The conversation then turned to the guns the gang members had been wielding, not that Deeks was paying much attention to that bit. No he was trying to think up a way to find Ray, that didn't involve him talking to Nichole. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam talking again, and he really wished the big guy would shut up. He didn't want to hear him malign his friend thank you very much.

"There's gotta be a reason why Ray chose to stay in town. Money stashed somewhere, an enemy he wanted to drop in on." Sam said, trying to get Deeks to think of anything that could be helpful to them right then.

"I'm telling you, that's not his style." Deeks responded with a shake of his head. No, whatever caused Ray to stay, it was none of those things.

"What about his wife?" Callen asked from his position standing next to Marty, and as such he noticed how he jumped and tensed at the words. What did that mean?

"Nichole?" Deeks asked, trying his hardest to keep him tone normal and not betray how much he really wished G hadn't said that. In fact he would much prefer it if everyone there completely forgot Nichole existed, though he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"He didn't even want to take her into relocation with him. He said there marriage was over." Sam replied dismissively. He doubted they would be able to get anything out of her.

"Sam, that's because it's complicated." Deeks responded through gritted teeth. He really didn't want this conversation going where it was heading. He really didn't want to do what he knew he was gonna have to do to help find Ray, damn it.

"Let's pick her up." Kensi suggested. It was the only lead they had, and well it was better than nothing.

At her words Deeks sighed. There was no getting out of this now. "Nichole doesn't know I'm a cop and believe me, she is gonna tell us a lot more if it stays that way." He replied not looking at G as he said the words. He just hoped he understood what he was gonna have to do. Hoped he wouldn't be too pissed at him when this was done.

"All right, we'll have her picked up and taken to the boatshed?" Kensi asked, looking at Callen rather than Deeks. He was the team leader after all.

And Callen, well he gave a slight nod not taking his eyes of the man at his side. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something by the way Marty wouldn't meet his eye. That was enough to give him a horrible feeling he wasn't going to like it when he found out, and he was sure to do so much sooner than he wanted to. Damn, could this case get any worse?


	106. Chapter 106

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank for heyjode, I Feel Possessed, French Fan (Guest) and Petunia3116 the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **In answer to the question asked, I will not be covering the Romania episodes in this story. If I do write a sequel then they will probably show up in there, somehow. But not sure yet.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is again set in season 2, episode 22 'Plan B'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen and Sam joined Kensi and Deeks in the boatshed after visiting the Southland Kings clandestino. They had found out something which turned everything on its head. Changed the woman they had waiting in interrogation from someone who could hopefully help them find Ray, to a suspect in this whole mess.

"Nichole called the Southland Kings this morning and told them Ray was still alive." Sam explained to the junior partners, filling them in on the intel they had gathered.

"If that's true, its conspiracy to commit first-degree murder." Callen continued, turning to look at Marty as he did so. He knew he already knew that, but he felt the need to say it out loud. To make sure the man he loved understood what trouble the woman in that room was in. He obviously knew her, what with her being Ray's wife and them spending time together while he was undercover. He wondered how the man he loved would take the news that the woman who married his best friend had tried to get him killed.

Deeks for his part didn't take his eyes off the screen which showed Nichole. He knew he should turn to G, knew he was waiting for to do or say something about what it was she had apparently done, but he couldn't. Because he knew what he needed to do next, and there was no way he would be able to go through with it if he looked at G even once. No way he could commit to what he would have to do to get the information they needed, if he saw those eyes once more before he did it. Because if he did he could already imagine the look of betrayal and hurt they will hold when he was done. So instead he turned to Kensi. "Okay, cuff me."

"What?" She asked in shock, wondering what was going through her partners head now.

"She knows Max, not me. Ray met Nichole three years ago. He was working undercover, he didn't want her to know he was an informant, so I covered for him." Deeks responded still not looking away from the woman he was going to talk to.

Kensi looked over at Callen, who had been watching Deeks' every move. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew the younger man did not want to do what he was about to. There was something more he wasn't telling them, and he knew that very soon he was going to find out what it was. So giving Kensi a nod, he too turned to watch the screen, not looking as the younger agent cuffed her partner and led him to interrogation. No instead he stood and watched as Marty was led in the room. He watched Nichole's surprise at seeing him, and he heard his response of "hey."

That one word was all Callen needed to know exactly what it was Marty hadn't been telling them. Because it was the same soft voice he used when he greeted him home from work. That was Marty's private voice for the one he loved. Callen wanted nothing more than to storm into the room and rip Marty back out of it. Get him as far away from Nichole as he possibly could. Because standing there staring at the screen as Kensi left the room he knew he was looking at the one person who could take away the man he loved. Who could destroy the live they had built together. He couldn't let that happen. But he also knew there was nothing he could do right then. He was going to have to stand there and watch them interact with each other. Watch whatever happened next.

And so watch he did. He watched as Nichole leaned across the table and kissed the man he loved. Put her lips where she had no right to put them. He wanted to turn away but found he couldn't. He wanted to kill the bitch for thinking she had any right to touch his Marty, but he knew he couldn't do that either. No. All he could do was stand and watch, his knuckles clenching so tight that his hands had gone white and his finger nails were digging into the palm of his hand. He couldn't take much more of this. Couldn't take his Marty showing that sort of affection to anyone other than himself. It was too much. luckily just as he was about to burst into the room and pull them physically apart they separated and Marty started talking. Started getting the information they needed. And that was the only reason Callen stayed exactly where he was.

* * *

Sam watched Deeks start to kiss Nichole and then he turned his eyes onto G. He wanted to make sure his partner was okay, and wasn't about to do anything stupid. He could see the real feelings in that room, there was no way anyone could fake them. Not to that extent. And he knew G would see it too. He just hoped this didn't tear the two guys apart. Hoped Callen didn't go off the deep end when Deeks came back out. Hoped he listened to what he had to say. But this was G, and who knew how he was going to respond to this situation?

Finally the kissing finished and Sam turned his attention back to the screen to hear what Nichole had to say. He heard her talk about how she wanted to spend more time with 'Max', and he heard Deeks' response of "I'd like that." At those words he looked over at Callen once more, wondering how he would react to them. But strangely enough, they seemed to relax him, why?

* * *

Callen heard the slight hesitation in Marty's words before he told Nichole he'd like to hang out with her more, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that that was a lie. He didn't know why, but that settled him. I mean it was possible the only reason Marty didn't want to spend more time with Nichole was because she only knew him as Max, but he hoped it wasn't. No he hoped it was more because of him. Because he loved him more than he did the woman he was talking to. Oh god, he hoped he did.

* * *

Kensi sat there listening, wincing inside for her team leader and her partner. It was never easy to see the one you loved undercover with someone else. That was why, as soon as Nichole told Deeks where Ray was heading, she was up and out of her chair. She needed to pull him out of there, get him away from her, and back with Callen where he belonged. Plus she had a feeling if she didn't do it, Callen might, and she doubted that would go well for anyone.

"Eric's started a search for this girl at grand central market, but it could take some time." Sam said once Deeks returned to the room, rubbing his wrist where Kensi had tightened the cuffs just a touch too much. He guessed his partner was none too happy with him at the moment. Make that both of them, he thought to himself as he looked up into the blank face of G.

"It's okay, I know her. I'll head over there." Deeks replied to Sam, before correcting his words. "Max knows her."

At his words silence descended upon the room. Everyone was waiting for Callen to say something, do something in response to what he had just witnessed. But he wasn't about to have the conversation him and Marty needed to have with their partners there. Therefore turning to Sam he spoke. "Why don't you and Kensi head back to ops. See what you can find out about the connection between Ray and the Southland Kings, Deeks and I'll go pick up Jenna."

Sam looked into his partner's eyes for a minute before nodding. He understood he needed time alone with Deeks. "Okay. Come on, Kens." He replied nodding to both men as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Kensi agreed, before following the older agent. The tension in the room was becoming so thick you could cut it with a knife, and she was very glad to leave.

Once they were alone Callen closed his eyes and let out a long deep breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Hoping that with the excretion of air, he could remove the tension from his body. Hoped it could help him keep his emotions in check for the conversation he was about to have. When he felt himself ready he opened his eyes and pinned Deeks with his direct stare which gave nothing away to what he was thinking.

"Do you love her?" He asked simply. It was the only question that truly mattered to him right then. What had happened in the past was exactly that. But what he had just seen was very much in the present.

"I did, once." Deeks responded refusing to lie. He knew he had hurt G, he could see it in his eyes no matter how much he was trying to hide it behind his agent mask of indifference. He knew the other man too well to not be able to see through the cracks.

"And now?" Callen asked, his voice losing its nonchalant air and instead trembling slightly at the idea he was about to lose the only good thing he had in life.

"Now you are the only one I love, G. You've got to know that. There is no one else but you, and there never will be. What happened in there was what I needed to do find Ray. Yes, we have a history, but that is exactly what it is. History." Deeks replied moving forwards so he was close enough to place his hands on G's cheek, a look in his eyes begging G to believe the words he was speaking. Begging him to believe that what they had together was real in a way things with Nichole never had been.

At those words and the look on Marty's face Callen sighed. Everything was gonna be fine. He had been worrying for nothing, seeing things that were nothing more than a reflection of the past. And even as he let his relief course through him and he rested his forehead against the younger mans, he knew at the back of his mind that this wasn't the last time he would have to see Marty looking at someone else with love and affection in his eyes on an op. But even though he knew it, he also knew he was never going to get used to it, nor like it. He did not like to share after all. With that thought the possessiveness he felt over the man he loved rushed through him, it finally being given free rein by Callen's relief. It was that possessiveness that cause him to push his hands through Marty's hair pulling his lips fiercely against his own as he pushed him hard against the pillar behind them, pinning Marty there while he ravished his mouth. Kissing him with everything he had, everything he had bottled up while watching him kiss another. Kissing him in a way designed to remove the other lips from both their minds. To show all the feelings he needed to express to the man he loved more than anything else on earth.

And Deeks, well he was more than happy to respond to the kiss. It was so different from the one he had just shared with the woman who was still in interrogation. This one was filled with passion and fire. Filled with love and possession. It was without a doubt the perfect kiss from the perfect man. It was everything he needed and wanted, and everything that was his. It was pure Marty and G reaffirming what they meant to each other. It eased his mind in a way that nothing else could. Helped him return to the real world and remember that Max was not who he really was, that Max's life was not his own. All he needed to remember he was Marty Deeks, and he was loved by the best man he had ever met.

It was perfection. But even perfection had to end sometime. So coming up for breath they, by mutual agreement, pulled away from each other before the kiss went somewhere they really couldn't go right then. I mean the couch really wasn't that comfortable or big, and Callen was pretty sure Hetty would frown on them having sex on the table.

"Come on, let's go find this Jenna girl, and hopefully find Ray." He said once they both had themselves back under control. Hoping to use the words to remove his own mind from where it would much rather be, like his and Marty's bed for instance.

"Yeah." Deeks agreed, but even as they made their way out towards Callen's car he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The smile that was completely Marty Deeks, and had absolutely nothing to do with Max Gentry. Because that was who he was with G, he was himself. G Callen loved him for who he was, and not who he pretended to be, and that was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him.


	107. Chapter 107

**Hello my lovelies. I want to apologise for my long absence, I was writing my corrections for my thesis and then had a ton of work to do. So really sorry for the long wait. I also had to read through the story so I could get the characters right, and that alone took over a week. It is really long.**

 **Anyway I would like to thank** **Guest, IWantColoredRain, ssl71, Petunia3116 and french fan (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **As for the reviewer that wondered why I don't have Deeks going undercover in this fic, it is because I am following the storyline as written. I have fics which do involve Deeks undercover, feel free to read any of them that you wish.**

 **This chapter is set in season 2, episode 22 'Plan B'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA, nor any of the words I have used from the show.**

* * *

Callen pulled up outside the market, but before Deeks could get out of the car he turned to him.

"Be careful." He said, it was all he could say. Oh there was so much more he wanted to say, but it wasn't Marty he was talking to right then, it was Deeks, it was Max. And neither of them needed G right then. No they needed Callen, team leader and the man that would be watching their back, no matter what.

"Will do." Deeks replied with a small smile before he climbed out of the car. He had a job to do, and he needed to find Ray, before those trying to kill him.

Callen sat, listening through the comms as the other man made his way through the market. Sat and listened as he talked to Jenna, the only lead hey had to find Ray. Or he did until he heard Deeks speak directly to him.

"Callen, I've got Ray in the market. He's running, I'm going after him."

At those words there was no hesitation in Callen's movements as he jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. His only thought was to get to Marty. To back him and protect him. Because that was his job, his life, his reason for being, and no one was going to stand his way.

Callen ran through the crowds, glad that Marty had left a trail for him to follow of knocked over people and his voice calling out to his friend, though he knew that would also alert their enemies if they were around. As such he made sure he had a hand on his gun as he moved. He wasn't going to let anyone surprise him. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt the man he loved, even if he had to kill to do it. He didn't care, Marty was the only important thing in his mind.

Finally he caught up with the other two men, though he was surprised to find a woman at his side as he did so. He could only assume this was the mysterious Jenna. But one look at Marty's face told him this was not a conversation he should try to interrupt, and as such he put out his arms to stop the girl from running to the other man. He knew Marty needed to talk to Ray, and he wasn't about to let any one stop that from happening.

"Hold on there." He said quietly as he grabbed her, not tightly, but enough to keep her in place as he watched and listened to the man he loved confront his best friend. The one he had heard so much about, but before now had never met, even if he had gunned the guy down in the fake assassination.

"Listen, I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth." Deeks said to his friend. He needed him to stop running and start talking, because this was just stupid, and if Ray wasn't careful, soon he would be dead.

"Look I am telling the truth! all right. I never dealt with the Southland Kings, I never even met any of them." Ray shouted, not appreciating the way his friend was doubting him. Surely he knew he would never deal with the Southland Kings, right? Not after what had happened to their friend. He would never deal with them. Surely Marty knew that. But before he could say anything more a new voice cut through his conversation with Marty.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asked from her position behind the barrier of Callen's arms, wanting nothing more than to go to the man she loved. The father of her unborn baby.

At those words Ray turned to her, only to see her trapped by a man he didn't know. He didn't like that. "Yeah baby, it's gonna be okay. I promise. He with you?" He replied, though the last words were directed at is friend, and they clearly stated that if he wasn't he was gonna kill the man who dared to touch the one loved.

"Yeah, he's with me. G, let her go." Deeks responded reading the unspoken words in Ray's eyes. There was something more here than just Ray loving Jenna. Because he was never this protective over Nicole, so what was it?

Callen heard Marty's words and as such lowered his arms, letting the woman next to him run to Ray's side as he turned to face the other two men. But he didn't say anything. Marty was the one who knew Ray the best, it was up to him to find out what was going on here.

As soon as Jenna was at his side Ray wrapped his arms around her as he spoke to his friend, hoping he would understand why he had done what he had.

"I need her to come with me." He stated plainly. It was nothing more than the truth, and that was what was needed now.

"Why?" Deeks asked, because while he could see the emotions between the two, he knew there was something more. He needed to know what that more was so he could help Ray solve this. So he could keep his friend alive.

"She's pregnant." Ray responded simply knowing time for trying to do this on his own was passed. Marty was the only one he could trust to help him now, he just hoped he didn't turn him away. Hoped he was still his friend enough to keep his family safe.

At those words Deeks turned his head to look at the woman standing at Ray's side before addressing his friend once more. "Come on man why didn't you just tell me?" He asked in disbelief. All this hassle had been over the fact his friend had had got Jenna knocked up and didn't want to leave her? Oh man. That was crazy.

"I found out this morning. You told me I could only bring my immediate family when I went into relocation, no exceptions. I knew if you saw us together, we could tell you-" Ray responded trying to explain all he had done to the only person who had ever believed in him. The only person who had ever given him a chance to be someone other than the man he had become.

"And there would be no way I could say no." Deeks finished for him, understanding exactly what his friend was saying, even if he did not appreciate the way he had gone about it. He understood, he really did, but damn it, it had almost cost Ray his life. Of course Ray's next words told him just how much he was willing to pay that price for what he had a chance at having.

"I got a chance to be a dad. You know what this means to me." Ray said, in a voice so filled with feeling.

"Yeah, I do." Deeks replied. He understood. He really did. And with that thought he turned to G, to the one man he knew who had the power to make what was obvious in his mind become reality. The one man who could make it so Jenna went with Ray into witness protection. Made sure his friend got the family he deserved, the family he had always had denied him by his own father. "G?" He asked, not saying more because he knew the man he loved would understand what he was saying, what it was he was asking of him right then.

"Let's go. We'll get Jenna the protection she deserves, while we fix this." Callen replied understanding completely. Because while Jenna may not be Ray's wife, she was carrying his child. And in his mind at least, that made her immediate family. So really there was no question of her joining him in witness protection. All he had to work out now, was how to kill Ray Martindale for a second time, and make sure that this time it stuck.

At that Deeks broke into a sunny smile as he stared at the man he loved. Stated at the man he trusted with everything he had. If anyone could find a way to fix this, it would be G.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." he said, turning back to the couple in front of him.

And Ray, while not knowing who the man standing in front them was, found himself following without a thought. Though he was pretty sure that was more due to the smile he had caused to form on his friends face rather than the words he had spoken. And even though he knew his and Jenna's and their baby's lives were still in danger, he couldn't help but wonder just who this stranger was to his best friend.

* * *

Ray stood in the boatshed, watching his soon to be ex-wife pacing in the interrogation room. He had allowed a couple of agents to take Jenna somewhere safe, Marty had promised she would be fine, and he trusted his friend. So all he had to do now was watch the woman he had once loved pace. The woman who had betrayed him with his best friend. You'd think he would be bitter about that, but he really wasn't. Him and Nicole were never right for each other, he knew that now. But he did have to wonder if there was still anything between her and Marty. And that was why, when Marty walked up to stand beside him he asked the question he had never allowed himself to ask before.

"Nicole still in love with you?" Though when Marty's eyes flicked to the screen and back he could tell he wasn't sure how to answer that. "I'm not blind, man. It's always been obvious. Hey it could work." he suggested. He wanted his friend to be as happy as he was, and well, maybe he also wanted to see what information he could get out of about the man who had been with him. The man who was right now outside on his phone talking to the rest of the team, apparently.

"Maybe it could have, if things were different. But not now." Marty replied simply. No, now there was only one he loved, and only one he wanted to be with.

"So who is it now? Wikipedia?" Ray asked smirking as he remembered his friend's partner. He didn't think for a minute there was anything going on between them, but maybe if he suggested it it would help him get Marty to tell him exactly who it was that was in his life. Exactly who it was that now had his heart.

"No, she's just my partner, Ray. There is nothing there." Deeks responded with a sigh. Just because she was an attractive woman, I mean really? That was never gonna happen, even if he didn't have G in his life.

"But there is someone." Ray persisted, and Deeks knew he couldn't lie and as such he nodded slightly, but didn't say anything. So Ray decided to put words to his hunch, put words to the idea that had been forming at the back of his mind, even if he hadn't believed there was any possibility that they were true. I mean Marty was as straight as he was as far as he knew so…

"Is it G?" He asked tilting his head towards the door the other agent had left by. The other agent who hadn't given him his name. The only reason he had something to identify him by was the fact Marty had called him G earlier.

At his words he saw Marty's eyes widen and a startled look cross his face before he shut it down. That was enough to tell him his hunch had been right, even if the other man never confirmed it with words. But still he felt the need to say something. He knew the look on his friends face, it was the look both of them had gotten around their respective fathers when they were wary of what would happen next. He didn't want Marty to feel wary around him. Didn't want him to think he wouldn't respect him, wouldn't still be his friend, just because he was with a guy. Therefore he spoke once more, in a tone that was completely serious. "Never thought you swung that way, but if he makes you happy then do yourself a favour. Don't let him go."

At that Deeks took a deep breath. When he and Ray had been friends he had never told him about his liking for men as well as women, at first he had been too young, and then… well he never thought Ray would accept that side of him. To hear those words from his friend, to know that he wasn't going to judge, it was more than he had ever thought he would get from the other man if he was ever to tell him the truth. But it was everything he had hoped for. Therefore he gave the only response he could. "He does, and I don't plan to."

"Good. Listen, I know when I go into relocation, we're not really gonna be able to talk-" Ray started to say, only to have Deeks interrupt him.

"It's gonna be nice."

Ignoring that interruption Ray continued. "But you gotta make me a promise. You gotta invite me to the wedding." He finished, and couldn't help but smirk at how his words caused a faint blush to appear on his friends cheeks. Oh yeah, Marty had it bad. Good, as long as this G character felt the same way. And as if he words conjured the other man up, he entered the room, followed by another guy and Wikipedia. It looked like the Scooby gang was all here, ready to work out they were gonna keep him alive long enough to see his child. About time.

And Deeks, well he tried to calm his mind after the words Ray had spoken. I means just because he and G were living together, it wasn't like they were gonna get married, right? Not to mention it was still illegal. Yeah, not gonna happen. But even as he though those words he couldn't stop the dreams from appearing in his mind. Could not stop thinking how much he would love to stand in front of all their friends and commit himself to G for the rest of his life. But no, they were not thoughts for today, thoughts for the future maybe, but not today. No today he needed to make sure his friend survived. With that in mind he turned towards the rest of his team to hear what they had to say, and see how they planned to do just that.


	108. Chapter 108

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **IWantColoredRain, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, heyjode and Petunia3116** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Now in reference to the legality of Same sex marriages, at the time season two aired (2011) Same sex marriage was still illegal in California, it was made legal in June 2013. Or at least that is what the lovely internet tells me when I researched it. If I do do a sequel to this story, that date could well become very important, he he he.**

 **Anyway after this chapter there is one, maybe two more to go and then that's it. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **This chapter is set in season 2, episode 22 'Plan B'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Callen had worked out a plan with Sam and Kensi, a way to make sure that Nelson Sanders stopped sending people to try and kill Ray. Now it was just a case of whether the man in question would go for it, not to mention Deeks. Callen did not think Marty would be happy with what he was about to suggest, but it was the only thing they could do. The only way they could guarantee protection to Ray and his family and make sure they closed the case they were working on to find the weapons Sanders sold. Surely he would see that, right?

Making his way back into the boatshed Callen studiously kept his eyes from the screen that showed Nichole, and instead looked at the two men who had turned to face them.

"The Scoobies are back. Did you guys figure out my happy-ever-after?" Ray asked when he saw that not only did G return, but he was followed by the rest of the team.

"We've got some good news and we've got some bad news. The good news is we've confirmed that you're not connected to the Southland Kings." Sam responded. It had been a question in his mind whether Ray was on the up and up or not, at least now they knew this wasn't a set up.

"I could have told you that. In fact, I did tell you that. This his idea of good news?" Ray replied cutting his eyes to Deeks before turning back to face Callen, who for his part, decided it was for the best to ignore that comment and just tell Ray what was going on.

"The bad news is, Nelson Sanders will keep sending people to kill you until you're dead. Doesn't matter where we relocate you. It's only a matter of time before they succeed."

"You know what? Next time, just tell me I'm screwed and pop a cap in my ass." Ray responded to that, his agitation at the situation coming out in anger as he spoke to the federal agents in front of him. There was nothing anyone could do to save him. Not from this. Damn it.

"All right. Take it easy. There's a plan. Right? You got a plan?" Deeks interrupted with a soothing voice as he turned his eyes to his boyfriend, hoping that G had managed to work out a plan. He needed him to save Ray, he needed to save his friend so he could go be the dad he was supposed to be. Go be a better man with his family.

"The Southland Kings brought those military-issue weapons from Sanders." Sam explained, making sure all the team knew what he was saying with those words. That the Southland Kings had the weapons they were looking for. They needed a way to take them out.

"They're gonna come after you again, Ray. But this time, we can control where." Callen continued for Sam, explaining the plan in an even voice. He knew what he was asking, of not just Ray but Marty too. But it was the only way to make sure Sanders stopped sending people after him. The only way to make sure the future was safe. Surely they would see that right? He hoped so, but Marty's next words dispelled that hope quick enough.

"So that's the plan? You gonna use him as bait to lure them out?" Deeks asked in disbelief staring at his boyfriend as if he was crazy. Because that was the only possible reason he could have for putting Ray in that sort of danger. G had to have gone insane within the last five minutes. He wouldn't allow them to do this. "No. You just say no, all right? They can't force you to do it. We'll figure something else out." he continued as he turned to his friend. They would find another way, one that didn't involve putting his best friend in the firing line of one of the most ruthless gangs in LA.

Ray closed his eyes as he processed the words. As he realised what it was he was going to have to do to make sure he survived. To make sure his kid survived. With that in mind he turned to G and asked "what about Jenna?"

"If anything happens to you, Jenna and your child will be protected for life. You have my word." Callen replied sincerely, and he meant it. He may not be able to protect Ray without putting him in harm's way, but he could protect his family.

"Ray. No." Deeks said, a hint of begging in his voice, though he knew it would do no good. He knew his friend was going to agree to this crazy scheme. What the hell was wrong with all of them?

Ray heard Deeks, but rather than turn to him or respond he took a deep breath and then with a confidence he didn't really feel he put his life into the hands of the man his best friend loved. "I'm in."

"Damn it, Ray." Deeks muttered before turning quickly and making his way through the back doors of the boatshed and moving into the area that lead out to the deck. He needed to get away from everybody because right then he really wanted to punch something, someone. But he didn't know who it was he was most angry at right then. He couldn't decide if he was more pissed at G for suggesting the idea of putting Ray in harm's way just so they could get the weapons back, or if it was Ray because he had agreed.

* * *

Callen watched Marty walk away and couldn't help but wince at the slapping sound he made as he smacked his hand against the doorframe before turning towards the storage area on the left of the doors. He knew he was pissed. Knew he didn't like the plan, but it was the best, and only, one they had. It was the only way to achieve all their goals. The only way to protect Ray and close the case they were supposed to be working.

"I'm pretty sure that's your cue to follow." Ray said into the silence that followed Deeks' departure. His words caused all eyes to turn towards him, but he was only looking back at one other. And that one was his best friends love. Time to see if he cared for Marty, as much as Marty cared for him.

And Callen looking back into his eyes nodded before moving off towards where he knew Marty to be. He needed to calm him down, and they needed to get this mission on the way. "Oh, and, G? You hurt him, and you'll have me to deal with." Ray continued, causing Callen to turn to look at him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Noted." Callen replied, but he couldn't hide his amusement at the idea that Ray thought he could take him. Yeah that was never gonna happen. But then considering he didn't have any plans to hurt Marty ever, then it really didn't matter did it? With that thought Callen rounded the corner.

* * *

Deeks had his back to where the others were. He was trying to get himself under control so he could return to them. Could go back to panning the op that could get his friend killed. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, though he heard no one approach him. He knew of only one person in the team who could be that stealthy and who would come to him right now.

"Why'd you suggest this plan, G?" He asked, not looking over his shoulder, even if he knew G was standing right behind him. He didn't need to look to know that.

"It's the only way." Callen responded evenly. It was nothing but the truth after all. This was the only plan they had which had any chance at succeeding in all their gaols.

"The only way to find the guns, or the only way to protect Ray?" Deeks demanded turning quickly so he could glare at the other man. Because he knew it was his plan. G had the final say on every op the team did after all.

"Both. Sanders won't stop Marty. You know that, I know that. Ray needs to die, and we need to find those weapons." Callen stated simply.

"And if he dies for real, what then?" Deeks asked, though the tension had gone from his voice, and instead Callen heard the slightest wavering of worry. Slightest hint of fear of what would happen to the man Deeks had known most of his life. Who had been there for him at the worst of times, and had helped him through it, rather than turn his back as most others had.

"He won't." Callen reassured him, moving so he could place a hand on Marty's arm in the hopes it would give him what he needed to do what they all needed him to do.

"How can you be so sure?" Deeks asked quietly now, not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation they were having. Not wanting anyone else to see the vulnerability he was showing the man in front of him.

"Because he'll have you watching his back." Callen responded with a crooked smile as he reached forwards with his other hand as well and squeezed both of Marty's arms. He knew that when the operation happened, there was no way Marty was going to be anywhere other than at his friends back, watching over him the best he could. But then why would he be anywhere else?

"Hmph." Was all Deeks could say to that one, though he did roll his eyes at the smile G was giving him. He knew the other man couldn't really promise him Ray was gonna be okay, but he was glad G had realised that he would be the one watching his back. There was no way he was letting his friend risk himself without being there to protect him.

"Trust me?" Callen asked simply. It was all he could think to say. But it was also all he needed to say to get Deeks to sag as the tension completely left. Because seriously, how could he do anything else? He trusted G with his life, he could trust him with Rays as well.

"Fine. But I'm still not happy about it." He grumbled, but a smile was appearing on his lips as he said it, so that G would know he didn't really mean anything by it, even if he did mean the words.

At that Callen nodded before dropping his hands from Deeks' arms and smirking as he responded. "Then you're probably going to be even less happy about how I plan on getting the Southland Kings where we need them to be." He said it in a jokey tone, even if he knew what he would be asking of Marty was not going to be easy. He knew the pain and guilt it was going to cause, and he wished more than anything that he could take it upon himself. But he couldn't. Only Marty could go into the interrogation room and get Nichole to help them. Only he could persuade her to make the call they needed so that the Southland Kings would be where they wanted them so they could finish this. He was the only one, because he was the one she loved.

And that was how Deeks found himself once more in a room with Nichole, though this time he was telling her exactly who he was, and exactly what they needed her to do. It was time to lay their trap, and hope that they didn't caught tangled in it themselves.


	109. Chapter 109

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story since my last update.**

 **So this is the last chapter, and as such I want to take the time to thank everyone who had read, reviewed, liked and followed this story. Your continued support is the best motivation to make sure I keep writing. So thank you.**

 **Also as for the sequel, if you want me to write one, then let me know. Not sure when I will get it posted, but I will add a chapter here when I do.**

 **Now enough from me, this chapter is set in season 2, episode 22 'Plan B'. Though I have played with the dates slightly to make this chapter work. So I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The plan went down just as it was supposed to. With the Southland Kings arriving in force to kill Ray, while the team protected him. Deeks managed to get him to the car, so that they made it look like he and Jenna were in the car which Eric remotely totalled and blew up. Everything went as it was supposed to, and Deeks made sure to keep his cover of desolation as he saw the car explode. Made sure to look like he had just lost his best friend in front of those they were trying to convince. Because for once it wasn't his life on the line, depending on his undercover skills. It was Rays. And he would do anything for his friend. Finally he could join the couple where they were waiting out of sight. It was time to say goodbye.

"I hope they bought that car swap, Marty." came Ray's voice quietly as he made his way to the place the two were waiting.

"Yeah, me too." Deeks agreed. They wouldn't know until the gang bangers contacted Nelson Sanders if the plan had worked or not. And if it hadn't, well Deeks really didn't have idea what they would do in that case.

"I'm gonna be the best father in the world, I promise you." Ray continued with a raw honesty in his voice, as if he was trying to convince Deeks of his words.

"I know you are, Ray." Deeks agreed. He didn't need any convincing. He knew his friend was going to do everything he could for his family. Knew he would always be there for them and protect them, because that was what he had done for him, back when they were young and stupid. Ray had always had his back, and he didn't doubt he would have Jenna's and their kids either.

"Shut up and listen to me. I'm not gonna screw everything up like my dad or your dad. I always knew we'd turn out so much better than them." Ray interrupted. There were things he needed to say to his friend, because he knew it was likely they would never see each other again. Where he was going, Marty couldn't follow, not without risking him. And he knew he would never do that.

"We did, didn't we?" Deeks replied, a small smile playing over his lips as he stared at his friend.

"Damn right, brother." Ray responded. Because that was who Marty was to him, he was his brother.

Deeks nodded before turning to the woman in Ray's arms. "Take care of him." He asked her gently, though looking at what she had been through and how she was still there, he knew the girl loved Ray as Ray loved her. Good. He was glad he had found someone he wanted to be with in life. Someone who could give him all he wanted and needed.

"I will." Jenna agreed before taking a step away from Ray so that the two men could say a private goodbye.

Once Jenna moved, Marty pulled Ray into a hug which was returned. It said all they needed to say to each other about how they felt. They didn't need words to describe that, they never had. They were friends, brothers, and they both knew it.

Once they pulled apart Ray grabbed Deeks arm and spoke once more, though this time there was a slight smirk on his lips. "Promise me that invite, Marty."

"Nope." Deeks replied instantly. I mean it wasn't like he and G would be getting married, probably ever so…

"I want to stand up with my brother when he makes an honest man out of his crazy boyfriend." Ray responded with a chuckle. On he knew it was a pipe dream that he would be able to go, but he wanted Marty to know he supported him. Wanted to make sure he knew that he didn't think any different of him just because he was with a guy. He was still Marty to him.

At his words Deeks just laughed, though whether it was at the idea of him and G actually ever getting married, or the fact his friend had just called G crazy, he wasn't sure. Probably a little of both.

"You know you owe me that much for not telling me before." Ray stated as he moved away from him and towards Jenna. Towards his future, his happy-ever-after.

"There is no wedding." Deeks yelled after him shaking his head.

But all Ray said in response was "thank you." as he ran towards the SUV that would take him and Jenna to safety.

Deeks stood and watched as they climbed in, and he stood and watched as they drove away, wanting to make sure he never took his eyes off them until he knew they were clear from those behind him. Knew they were as safe as he could make them. Once they were gone he turned back to his team, back to the man he loved. It was time for Max to go back in his box never to see the light of day again. It was time for Deeks to return, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

It took a while for Deeks to pack up the undercover clothing, the leather jacket and jeans, as well as the wallet and other bits and pieces that were symbols of Max Gentry in his mind. Though the only reason for that was that with every piece he returned to the box he had got it out of, he made sure he supressed a little bit more of the personality he had portrayed. He let go of the anger and hate that optimized Max, let go of the hurt and destructive nature of the man, allowing his true self to return. And when he was finally done he knew he was himself once more. Knew that Max was nothing more than a distasteful memory. It was time to get back on with his life. It was with this thought that he made his way to the bullpen, though when he saw Hetty sitting at her desk he detoured to her. There was something he needed to say to the little woman who was so much more than just his boss.

"Thank you for letting Ray take Jenna with him." He said sincerely with a small smile on his lips.

"No one should live out his life alone. It was the least I could do. After all, you are the one who showed that to the one I never thought would see it. It is I who should be thanking you Mr Deeks." Hetty replied picking up her tea cup as she did so. How could she have denied his request to allow a family to stay together? Especially when he was such an important part of her own now.

"No thanks necessary." Deeks responded simply. I mean he didn't need to be thanked for loving G. He just did.

"Indeed. Speaking of Mr Callen, he has requested a few days off for the team." Hetty replied smiling up at the man sitting in front of her. She was well aware of Callen's reasoning for requesting the days off. He wanted to make sure Marty was okay. And in her mind that was the best possible reason for giving her permission.

"Then I guess I'd better get going." Deeks nodded as he stood. He liked the idea of having a few days off, just him and G. Yeah he could really go for that right then after everything that had happened on this case.

"Good night, Mr Deeks. Oh had happy early anniversary, as I won't see you on the exact date." Hetty replied causing Deeks to stop and turn to her with confusion in his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked wondering what anniversary she was talking about, but it was then that he caught sight of the calendar on her desk. And it was only then he realised what the date was.

"Well tomorrow will mark your first year as our LAPD liaison. Or had you forgotten?" She asked innocently, not mentioning what else happened on that date a year ago. Though looking up at the man in front of her she could see in Marty's eyes that he was definitely thinking about it.

"No. I pretty sure that date is seared into my mind." Deeks replied with a soft smile as he remembered how a year ago he and G had gotten together. Okay sure, they might have agreed no strings attached back then, but in his mind it was the start of everything they had become to each other. It was the start of their relationship.

"Good. Have a nice vacation, Mr Deeks." Hetty responded before returning to her tea, though that didn't stop her watching as he made his way to the bullpen and the rest of the team.

* * *

"Just heard from LAPD. First call the Southland Kings shooters made was to Sanders. They confirmed Ray's death. He's safe now." Callen said when he saw his lover approach. He wanted him to know his friend was gonna be okay.

Deeks nodded as he said, "Good." The weight removing from his shoulders as he heard G's words. It was over, finished with. Time to think of other things, like his own future. "So what's this I hear about time off?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at the man in front of him.

"I just thought we could do with a break is all. Now come on, let's go home." Callen replied holding up his hand which already contained Marty's bag, packed and ready to go.

"Sounds like a plan. See you when we get back, Wikipedia." He shouted to his partner as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Some peace at last." Kensi called back with a roll of her eyes at Ray's nickname for her. At least it was better than Fern. Wikipedia she could live with, probably, maybe.

"Yeah, you two stay out of trouble, right? I really don't want to have to leave my family to rescue either of you. Got it?" Sam said from where he had come to stand beside the couple, glaring at them both in equal measures.

"Don't worry big guy, we'll be far too busy to get into any trouble." Deeks responded in a suggestive tone that made Callen chuckle, and Sam's glare to harden even more as his mind unhelpfully supplied Deeks' unspoken words that they would be far too busy in bed together to get into any trouble. He was going to kill the kid one of these days.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll make sure he stays safe." Callen interrupted smirking at the double meaning his words had before he dragged Deeks out of the bullpen and away from the mission. They had a vacation to look forwards to after all.

* * *

Returning home, Deeks and Callen fell into the normal domestic routine of feeding Monty and themselves, talking about nothing and everything as they did so. It was comforting and real, and it was everything Deeks needed to completely return to the here and now. Return to the life he lived, and the man he loved. It wasn't until they were lying on the couch, beer in hand that Callen decided to broach the subject of the case they had just concluded. Or at least the repercussions of it.

"Are you all right?" He asked the man who was leaning against his chest, wrapped in his arms just where he always wanted him to be.

"Yeah, I fine." Deeks responded with a smile as he turned to look into Callen's eyes so he knew his words were true. He himself was slightly surprised at just how true they were, so he knew G would be too.

"You sure?" Callen asked confirming Deeks thoughts.

"I am. I'm home with the man I love, what more could I ask for?" he asked turning in Callen's arms so he was facing him. So he could reach up and cup his cheek in his hand as he smiled into his gorgeous blue eyes. And as he did so he caught sight of the watch Callen had brought him for his birthday, caught sight of the time it showed with the little surfboard hands both pointing at the 12. It was tomorrow. With that thought he smiled even more as he said, "happy anniversary." And moved to kiss G deeply on the lips, pouring all the love he had for the other man into that single connection.

Callen kissed him back with equal feeling, though he was rather confused by Marty's words. What did he mean happy anniversary? They had only been truly a couple for a few months, nowhere near a year. Was this so six month thing or something? No it couldn't be. What was he missing?

Therefore as soon as the kiss ended he asked the question upmost in his mind. "It's our anniversary?"

"Yep. A year ago today I became LAPD liaison to NCIS. I know it started as a no strings attached thing, but even then I thought of you as my boyfriend. As the man I could love. That was the start of it all for me." Deeks responded honestly. How much had changed in that year, because he knew he would never have said the words he was speaking now, to G back then. But now he didn't need to think about what he was saying, because he loved G and he was loved back.

Callen blinked at those words. He hadn't even realised it had been a year since then, nor was he sure they could truly count that as when they got together. I mean a couple days after that Marty had disappeared for four months undercover. But if that was when Marty wanted to celebrate the start of their relationship, then that was when they were going to do it. Though he might also insist they have another celebration on the date he finally opened his eyes and saw that they were in a relationship. Making that decision he smiled at the man in front of him. "Happy anniversary." He replied before pulling him back and kissing him again, though this time not for so long. He had something else he wanted to suggest.

"So I was thinking-" Callen said once their lips parted a second time. "How about you, me and Monty take off up the coast for a few days? Do some surfing and relaxing away from the city?" He asked hoping Marty would agree to his plan. It was the reason he had asked for the time off after all, to spend time with Marty away from everything else.

Deeks couldn't believe what G had just suggested. It was prefect.

"I love you." He replied as an answer.

"I love you, too. Shall I take that as a yes?" Callen asked in response, chuckling as he did so. He was pretty sure the answer was yes.

"Definitely." Deeks nodded. Before moving forwards and capturing G's lips in a heated kiss. One designed to raise their blood pressure along with other parts of their antimony. Showing very clearly exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of the evening, before they started their vacation.

When they finally came up for air, Callen's lips moved to trial kisses across Deeks' cheek towards his ear. Once there he whispered to him, "good. Now why don't we go to bed and start our anniversary celebration in style?"

That was all he needed to say to get Deeks leaping from the couch and grabbing his hand, pulling him up and towards their bedroom and towards their bed. Ready to start celebrating the year they had had together and ring in the ones that were to come.

Though in truth neither of them were thinking of the past or future right then. No all they were thinking about as they fell into bed together was the man they were with. The man they loved with all their hearts, and the man they still couldn't work out how they had manged to get. Not that they truly cared. They had each other now, and they were never letting go.

THE END

* * *

 **So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to take one more chance to thank all of you who have reviewed this story throughout, as well as those of you who have followed and favoured. You are all amazing, thank you.**

 **Again I do have an idea for a sequel, but I'm not sure when I will post it as I do have rather a lot of other stories on the go. Though I should probably say the more of you who ask for it, the more likely I am to get it started. Knowing people want to read it is always a good motivation to writing a story.**

 **Anyway enough from me, thanks again. Happy reading all.**


End file.
